Holy Blade el Agente Espectro
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Holy Blade. Agente especial espectro que realiza misiones para Equestria en nombre de las princesas. Solo o con sus amigos. Viajando por el mundo conociendo a gente mientras se convierte en el guerrero mas fuerte ¿Que retos le aguardará al alicornio?
1. Holy Blade El agente Espectro

**Holy Blade el Agente Espectro**

En medio de un denso bosque. Iban caminando un trío de ponis que llevaban capas marrones, cubriendo por completo sus cuerpos impidiendo ver que aspecto tenían estos. Cada uno llevaba un carro cargado de cajas. Mientras caminaban por el camino, uno de los encapuchados preguntó.

Encapuchado2: Oye ¿Seguro que vamos bien por aquí?

Encapuchado: Por supuesto. Este es el camino correcto hacia nuestro destino.

Respondía el encapuchado con tono de plena seguridad. Sus compañeros no parecían muy convencidos.

Encapuchado3: ¿Seguro? Porque llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y no parece que lleguemos a ninguna parte.

Encapuchado: Tranquilo. Llegaremos en cualquier momento. No llevamos carga valiosa como para no llegar al final.

Encapuchado2: Solo espero que no nos topemos con bandidos. He oído que hay peligrosos bandidos por aquí.

Encapuchado3: Si. Sería casualidad que nos topáramos con ellos y nos quisiera robar la mercancía.

Encapuchado: Eso si que sería malo de verdad jajajaja.

Respondía el primer encapuchado riéndose levemente. Los tres seguían caminando por el camino boscoso, hasta que de repente un gran tronco de árbol cae delante de ellos cortándoles el paso. Los tres se detuvieron de golpe ante eso.

Encapuchado2: ¿Que pasa?

En ese momento del bosque salieron varios minotauros con apariencia intimidante, armados con espadas y arcos con flechas. Vestidos con ropas toscas. Uno algo mas grande que los demás apareció subido en el gran tronco de árbol. Era un minotauro de color cobre con la parte de las patas marrón oscuro. Un anillo en la nariz. Un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Un garfio en el brazo izquierdo en vez de garra y una gran espada curva siendo portada en el brazo derecho. Una gorra roja. El minotauro era bastante obeso hasta el punto que la camisa roja desabrochada casi no le valía. El minotauro riéndose perversamente dijo.

Minotauro: Hola señores. Me llamo Glor. Soy el líder de este grupo de honrados bandidos...Os vimos llevar con esas pesadas cargas y me digo a mi y a mis compañeros ¿Que tal si ayudamos a esas pobres almas desdichadas a librarse de su pesada carga y con todo de valor que llevan encima? Así no tendrán que cargar con tales cosas y podrán ir mas ligeros.

Comentaba en forma de burla el minotauro verde, mientras sus compinches se rieron a carcajadas por lo que dijo su jefe. Los encapuchados se mantuvieron en el sitio sin alterarse y estos preguntaron.

Encapuchado: ¿Vosotros sois los temibles bandidos que habitan este bosque?

Glor: Así es.

Respondía este mientras acariciaba su espada con su garfio.

Encapuchado2: ¿Los que andan robando a los viajeros que pasan por estos bosques?

Glor: Así es.

Encapuchado3: ¿Los que se llevan absolutamente todo hasta la ropa de los viajeros?

Glor: Por supuesto.

Encapuchado: Y la pregunta mas importante...¿En serio te llamas Glor..?

Glor: Así es. Así es como yo me llamó. Soy el gran Glor. Líder de los minotauros bandidos y temido en todo el mundo.

Se reía en la última parte el jefe bandido. Los encapuchados se miraron entre ellos y al final soltaron una carcajada que llamó la atención del jefe.

Glor: ¿De que os reís?

Encapuchado: Jajajaja...¿En serio te llamas Glor...? Jajajaja...

Encapuchado2: Jajajaja...Que nombre mas ridículo..jajajaja...

Encapuchado3: Jajajaja...Te habrás partido la cabeza pensando en el nombre jajajaja...

Se reían estos a mas no poder, cosa que molesto al jefe bandido y este con un gritó los hizo callar a los tres.

Glor: Silencio. Y ahora estaos quietecitos mientras os desvalijamos. Tu. Ve delante y cogeles lo de valor que lleven encima y luego cogeremos lo de los carros.

Ordenó el jefe bandido a uno de los suyos. Este obedeció.

Bandido: A la orden jefe.

El bandido se acercó al primero de los encapuchados para quitarle las cosas, pero justo cuando estaba enfrente de este, el encapuchado de repente saco una espada realizando un mortal corte al bandido.

Bandido: Ahhhh...

Gritó de dolor el bandido cayendo después muerto al suelo. Los bandidos se sorprendieron ante eso en especial su jefe Glor.

Glor: Pero ¿Que...que ha pasado? ¿Como?

En ese momento los tres encapuchados se quitaron las capas revelando sus identidades. Eran tres sementales. Un alicornio, un unicornio y un terrestre.

Alicornio: Sorpresa. Soy Holy Blade. Agente Espectro de Equestria a ordenes de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Se presentó el llamado Holy Blade. Un alicornio de pelaje blanco. Crin azul corta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un escudo azul con dos espadas cruzadas detrás de ella apuntando ambas hacia arriba. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y musculoso. Llevando una cazadora roja. Portaba en sus cascos dos espadas.

Blade: Y estas son mis dos amigas la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart.

Dijo el semental presentando sus dos espadas. La primera era una espada de hoja verde que parecía estar hecha de cristal. Con empuñadura de plata. La otra era una espada de hoja color ambar, con empuñadura con forma de cabeza de león con la boca abierta que donde era donde estaba el mango.

Unicornio: Yo soy Magic Rod. Mago guerrero de la guardia real de Equestria.

Se presentó el llamado Magic Rod. Un unicornio de pelaje azul cielo con crin roja. Ojos violetas. Cutie mark de una varita mágica. Portaba una cazadora naranja.

Terrestre: Yo soy Steel Guard. Guerrero de la guardia real de Equestria.

Se presentó el llamado Steel Guard. Un pony terrestre de pelaje marrón oscuro como crin marrón mas claro. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de una coraza de hierro. Algo corpulento. Portando una cazadora militar verde. Llevaban tambien una enorme espada de dos cascos.

Se presentaron finalmente los tres sementales. Los bandidos se sorprendieron al oír aquellos nombres.

Glor: Espera...¿Un espectro de Equestria? ¿Aquí?

Dijo el jefe bandido un poco alarmado al tener ante él a un agente espectro. El alicornio sonriendo maliciosamente le respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto. Soy yo. Y estos son mis primos Steel Guard y Magic Rod al cual los invité a mi misión de deteneros.

Magic: Un placer jejeje.

Blade: Y debisteis haber mosqueado bien a las princesas si mandan a un tipo tan alucinante como yo para deteneros. Y ahora entregaos sin oponer resistencia o ya veréis.

Steel Guard: Aunque yo preferiría que os resistierais un poco. Así puedo dar yo gusto a la espada jejejeje.

Sonreía maliciosamente el terrestre haciendo girar la gran espada con sus cascos como si no pesara nada. Glor no dispuesto a entregarse gritó.

Glor: De eso ni hablar. Me haré famoso cuando sepan que he matado al gran agente espectro temido en muchos sitios y lo tenga en una pica su cabeza. A por ellos muchachos.

Bandidos: SIIII...

Los bandidos fueron a atacar al trío de sementales.

Blade: Parece que nos va a tocar pelear.

Magic: Eso parece...Buf...Con lo fácil que sería que se rindieran y ya está.

Steel: Pero es mas divertido así. Ahora probarán mi espada.

Un bandido con espada trató de atacarlo con su espada, pero Steel la bloqueó con facilidad con la suya. Acto seguido el semental le dio un cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder. Acto seguido Steel le dio un mandoble causando un gran corte mortal en el pecho cayendo al suelo muerto.

Magic Rod estaba rodeado por varios bandidos. Uno que portaba un arco subido sobre una roca alta, apuntó con su arma al unicornio y le disparó una flecha. Pero Magic Rod al cual ya había visto al arquero, se tele transportó esquivando así la flecha y apareciendo detrás del arquero. Ahí le dio una doble patada que lo hizo caer a gran altura.

Aprovechando la altura de la roca, comenzó a disparar proyectiles mágicos que iban atravesando a los bandidos matando o hiriendo a la mayoría de ellos.

Holy Blade con sus dos espadas, estaba combatiendo a los bandidos que lo rodeaban tratando de matarlo, pero el alicornio con gran velocidad y maestría, esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba con sus espadas matando a la mayoría de ellos. Cargo de magia su cuerno y creó una onda mágica expansiva que derribo a los bandidos. Glor al ver eso decidió ocuparse el mismo del asunto.

Glor: Condenado alicornio. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ti.

Dijo de forma amenazante el jefe bajándose del gran tronco y yendo hacia Holy Blade. Este al verlo con una sonrisa le dijo.

Blade: ¿Me quieres? Pues ven a por mi...

Le decía el alicorio alzando su casco y haciendo señas para que se acercara. El gran minotauro furioso ante la provocación, fue hacia este.

Glor: Te voy a matar.

Blade: La de veces que habré oído eso.

Respondía de forma burlona el semental. El bandido alzó su espada tratando de golpear al alicornio, pero este lo bloquea con una de sus espadas. El bandido alzó su garfio tratando de clavársela en la cara del alicornio, pero este la detuvo con su otra espada. Ambos se mantenían en el sitio mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Glor: Condenado alicornio. Me da igual que seas un agente espectro. Te voy a arrancarte las tripas con mi garfio y colgarte luego los intestino por todo el bosque...

Amenazaba el bandido con una expresión feroz. El alicornio sin dejar de sonreír respondió.

Blade: Eso lo dudo.

El alicornio cargó de magia sus espadas y empujó al bandido lejos de este a unos metros. Luego se guardó sus espadas. Aquello extraño al bandido.

Glor: ¿Acaso te rindes ya?

Blade: Para nada. Senda de los Cien Puños...

Gritó el alicornio yendo velozmente hacia el bandido al cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El semental comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas al minotauro al cual este no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Después de un sin fin de golpes, le dio un potente puñetazo ascendente (al estilo Ryu y Ken de Street Figther) golpeando su barbilla y lo mandó a volar al minotauro a gran distancia, para luego caer abruptamente al suelo. El bandido medio aturdido se levantó levemente alzando su brazo, pero cayó completamente noqueado.

Blade: Bueno. Estoy ya está. La verdad es que ha sido bastante sencillo.

Sonreía el alicornio. Sus compañeros ya había terminado de despachar al resto de bandidos.

Ahora estaban los tres juntos, donde tenían al jefe de la banda completamente atado. Este rogaba por su vida.

Glor: Por favor. No me matéis. No soy mas que un honrado bandido que ha tenido malas influencias y por eso tomó el camino fácil de ser un bandido...

Rogaba el minotauro hasta que Steel Guard le dio un golpe a la cabeza y molesto le dijo.

Steel Guarda: Cállate idiota. A ti y a tu banda os entregaremos a las autoridades locales para que seáis juzgados.

Magic: Y teniendo en cuenta vuestro largo historial de robos a viajeros, os espera una condena muy larga.

Decía el unicornio sonriendo de forma burlona. Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: Bueno. Con esto los caminos volverán a ser seguros. Muchas gracias primos.

Magic: De nada. Lastima que nuestros otros dos hermanos no hayan podido venir. Se habrían divertido.

Steel: Bueno. Así tendremos con que chincharles jejejeje..

Blade: Supongo que si. jejeje..

Los tres se rieron y tras llevar a Glor y a su banda (los que sobrevivieron) a las autoridades, estos volvieron a Canterlot. Holy Blade se despidió de sus primos y se fue hacia el castillo de Canterlot para informar de su éxito en la misión.

El semental pasó por la entrada que llevaba al castillo de Canterlot. Los guardias al verlo le hicieron un saludo militar.

Guardia: Bienvenido agente Holy Blade.

Blade: Gracias soldados.

Agradecía el alicornio. Durante el camino se topó con varias guardias femeninas, al cual estas al ver al semental le saludaron.

Yegua: Hola Holy Blade.

Yegua2: Un placer verte de nuevo aquí.

El semental al verlas sonrió y las dijo.

Blade: El placer es mió al ver a unas bellezas como vosotras.

Las yeguas se rieron ante el cumplido del semental.

Blade: Luego os veo preciosas. Tengo que informar a las princesas sobre la misión que me encargaron. Hasta otra chicas.

Yegua3: Hasta otra.

Yegua4: Esperamos verte de nuevo pronto ciel

Se despidieron dulcemente las yeguas. El semental continuó hasta que alguien le llamó la atención.

¿?: Hola Holy Blade ¿Como está uno de mis mejores alumnos de acrobacias aéreas?

El semental se paró y ahí vio a una pegaso de pelaje ámbar. Crin y cola roja y ambas. Pecas en la cara. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un trozo de ámbar. Llevaba una armadura roja con detalles color ámbar.

Blade: Como ves estoy genial Ambar.

Respondió el semental sonriendo ante la pegaso. Esta mirando al semental le comentó.

Ambar: Desde luego Holy Blade. Es un gusto ver a uno de mis mejores alumnos de la academia. Al cual superaste con honores.

Blade: Igualmente Ambar.

Ambar: Me tengo que ir. Hasta otra Holy Blade.

Blade: Hasta otra.

Respondió el semental despidiéndose de la yegua con una sonrisa. Finalmente el semental entró en el castillo y se fue a la sala del trono donde la esperaba Celestia. Este al verla la hizo una reverencia y la dijo.

Blade: Aquí Holy Blade agente espectro para informarla de la misión que me encomendó princesa.

La princesa Celestia hizo una seña con el casco para que se levantara y le dijo.

Celestia: Supongo que tuviste éxito tu y tu grupo con los bandidos del bosque que tantos problemas daban.

Blade: Por supuesto princesa. Esos bandidos y su jefe Glor...(tratando de contener las ganas de reír por el nombre ridículo de su jefe) ya no supondrán mas problemas. Han sido entregados a las autoridades una vez vencidos.

Celestia: Ya veo. Buen trabajo Holy Blade. No me equivoque al enviarte a esa misión.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

Celestia: Bien Holy Blade. Puedes marcharte.

Blade: Gracias princesa.

Respondía el semental haciendo una reverencia y luego marcharse de ahí. Se cruzo con la princesa Luna que entraba en la sala del trono y el semental la saludo respetuosamente.

Blade: Princesa Luna.

Luna: Hola Holy Blade.

El semental se marchó de la sala dejando solas a las princesas.

Holy Blade. Agente especial espectro a ordenes de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Holy Blade desciende de una gran familia que existe desde hace mas de 5.000 años. Una familia dedicada a luchar contra el mal. Un legado al cual el alicornio se siente orgulloso de ello.

Holy Blade es un semental fuerte y con grandes dotes para la lucha como la magia. Uno de los mejores que la academia para jóvenes cadetes tuvo nunca. Su compañero fue Shining Armor al cual los dos tuvieron una buena amistad y entrenaron juntos. Pero al final ambos tomaron caminos separados. Shining fue soldado al cual por méritos propios llegó a capitán de la guardia. Mientras Holy Blade por tener destrezas nada comunes, fue nombrado agente espectro por la mismísima princesa Celestia.

Los Espectros son agentes especiales que trabajan para Equestria a ordenes de las princesas. Están mucho mejor entrenados que las tropas convencionales. Durante las misiones tienen carta blanca para realizar las misiones empleando los métodos que ellos consideren necesarios incluso saltándose las normas.

Holy Blade es un guerrero excepcional que supero con éxito muchas misiones, y aunque posea carta blanca para superar las misiones como sea, el siempre procura en la medida de los posible seguir las normas.

Holy Blade entró en la tienda de Donuts Joe para comer algo antes de irse a casa.

Blade: Hola Donuts Joe ¿Que tal?

El pony terrestre al ver al alicornio la saludo alegremente.

Donuts: Hola Holy Blade ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Blade: Poca cosa. Vine a comer algo antes de volver a casa ¿Me sirves amigo?

Donuts: Por supuesto amigo. Enseguida te sirvo.

Mientras Donuts Joe iba a por donuts. El semental centró su atención en un pony terrestre que increíblemente se estaba atiborrando de donuts. Se comía los donuts como si no hubiera mañana y ya tenía por lo menos cinco cajas de donuts vacías.

El semental en cuestión era un pony terrestre de pelaje naranja. Crin color café claro algo alborotado con un mechón rojo. Cutie mark de una nota musical con una katana atravesándola (aquello último capto mucho la atención del semental). Tenía una cicatriz larga en el ojo derecho. Ojos azul zafiro.

Mientras Donuts Joe preparaba los donuts, el alicornio le preguntó a este.

Blade: Oye Joe...¿Conoces a ese pony de ahí?

Domuts (sin dejar de hacer los donuts): Ni idea. Vino aquí y pidió algo de comer. Ese tipo come como si no hubiese mañana. Espero que tenga con que pagarlos.

Blade: Ya lo veo.

Respondió el alicornio. Este con curiosidad se sentó al lado del semental y le saludo.

Blade: Hola amigo...

El semental sin dejar de comer le devolvió el saludo.

Semental: Hola a ti también...

Y siguió devorando mas y mas donuts. Pese a la cantidad que comía, no lo hacía como un salvaje. Tenía buenos modales para comer. El alicornio sin evitar comentar le dijo.

Blade: Veo que tienes un buen apetito amigo.

Comentó el semental con una sonrisa. Este le contestó.

Semental: Si. Llevo mas de 5.000 años sin comer y estos especies de pasteles con forma de rueda, son deliciosos.

Aquello dejó confundido a alicornio ¿5.000 años sin comer? El consideró que era una forma de expresarse. Luego de eso decidió presentarse.

Blade: Me llamo Holy Blade amigo.

Semental: Yo Dawn Frontier. Un placer.

Blade: Igualmente.

Ambos sementales se dieron un apretón de cascos como dos buenos amigos. Donuts Joe le trajo varios donuts a Holy Blade al cual este comenzó a comer algunos. Ahí charló con el semental.

Blade: Tu no eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?

Dawn: No. Soy de Destinia. Las islas del Destino mas o menos.

Respondió el semental sin parar de comer mas y mas donuts, al cual ya había terminado con varias cajas. El alicornio estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de cajas que ya se había logrado terminar el semental terrestre.

Blade: No me suena ese sitio. Y eso que he viajado mucho debido a mi trabajo.

Comentó el semental mientras se comía un donuts. El semental terrestre dejó de comer por un momento y poniendo un tono triste le contestó.

Dawn: Bueno...Existió hace tiempo...Ahora ya no está.

Contestó el semental terrestre. Holy Blade conocía ese tono. Era el tono de alguien que no quería contar algo de su vida que le causaba muchas tristeza, así que decidió no seguir preguntando sobre el tema.

Ambos sementales hablaban animadamente al cual se hicieron enseguida amigos. Holy Blade le contaba sobre su vida en Ponyville y donde vivía como su trabajo. El llamado Dawn Frontier le contaba algunas cosas de su vida. De su infancia, de como creció en un orfanato. De como fue adoptado por la yegua mas maravillosa que conocía, pero la perdió.

Mas tarde otros sementales llegaron a la tienda. Unos amigos de Holy Blade al cual este los saludo y se unieron a la conversación y charlaron animadamente. Luego de terminar de comer el alicornio (se semental terrestre aun seguía comiendo y lo mas sorprendente es que no parecía engordar lo más mínimo). Pagó a Donuts Joe por los donuts que el alicornio consumió.

Blade: Bueno. Me vuelvo a casa. Ha sido un placer conocerte Dawn. Espero volverte a verte pronto.

Dawn: Igualmente amigo. Es un placer hacer nuevos amigos por aquí.

Blade: Igualmente.

Ambos se dieron del casco y el alicornio se despidió del terrestre. Luego Holy Blade fue a tomar el tren rumbo a Ponyville.

Blade: Bueno. Hora de volver al hogar.

Dijo el semental. Sin darse cuenta, alguien desde las sombras observaba al alicornio.

¿?: He visto al llamado Holy Blade...¿Le atacamos ya?

Decía una voz tenebrosa y oscura. Otra voz sonando sobre su cabeza le contestó.

¿?: No...Primero averigua si ese alicornio es lo que creemos que es. En caso afirmativo. Mátalo sin dilación.

¿?: Yo preferiría matarlo para así evitar problemas. Pero de acuerdo amo.

Y la sombra misteriosa desapareció sin dilación.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno. Este es mi primer fanfic con mi OC personal Holy Blade. A diferencia de otros fanfics este no tendré capítulos preparados de antemano y lo haré haciendo en cuanto pueda hacerlo.**

 **Admito que este primer capítulo no es precisamente para tirar cohetes pero que se va a hacer. Es mi primer fanfic con mi OC Holy Blade como protagonista. Ya veremos como se desarrolla mi fanfic.**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Cazando Bichos

**CAZANDO BICHOS**

Celestia estaba revisando documentó en su despachó, hasta que un guardia entró deprisa por la puerta. Parecía alterado.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia. Princesa Celestia.

La princesa dejó de leer los documentos y mirando al soldado le preguntó.

Celestia: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Guardia: Nos llegan informes de que en las tierras al otro lado del mar, ha sido invadida por demonios. Después perdimos todo contacto por aquellas tierras.

Aquello alertó a la princesa y en seguida ordenó.

Celestia: Esto es una misión para el agente Holy Blade. Avisad de inmediato en Ponyville.

Guardia: A la orden princesa Celestia.

Respondió el soldado haciendo un saludo militar y marchándose del despacho.

A las afueras de Ponyville había una mansión de dos pisos rodeado por una gran reja y un hermoso jardín con fuente. En una habitación dormía placidamente sobre la cama Holy Blade. El semental tras recibir los primeros rayos del sol en la cara a través de la ventana, se despertó. Estiró los brazos para luego bostezar y decir.

Blade: Ya amanece. Me iré a desayunar. Y luego me entrenaré un rato.

Dijo el alicornio levantándose de la cama y bajando por las escaleras fue directo hacia la cocina. Ahí encontró la mesa preparada con varios platos de heno.

¿?: Ya se levantó amo Blade. Le tengo el desayuno listo.

Decía una hermosa yegua de pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era una extraña imagen de una yegua bailando sobre una barra vertical. Llevaba un traje de sirvienta al cual la había lucir muy hermosa. El semental se lo agradeció.

Blade: Muchas gracias Kasidi.

Decía el semental con una sonrisa sentándose en una silla enfrente de la mesa. En ese momento alguien lo abrazó por detrás.

¿?: Hola hermano. Buenos días.

Blade: Hola Dana.

Devolvió el saludo a una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rojo, ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una espada. Portaba una chaqueta amarilla.

Blade: ¿Que tal la noche hermana?

Dana: Estupendo hermano. Después de volver del trabajo, tuve una buena noche en la cama.

Respondía la alicornio Dana Blade sentándose sobre la mesa al lado de su hermano.

Kasidi: Espero que os guste la comida.

Blade: Gracias Kasidi. Venga. Siéntate tu también y disfruta del desayuno.

Le decía el semental ofreciendo un asiento. La yegua se lo agradeció.

Kasidi: Muchas gracias amo Blade.

Agradecía la yegua mientras se sentaba.

Blade: Relájate Kasidi. Ya sabes que no hace falta que nos digas de esa forma.

Kasidi: Perdona am...Blade...Es la costumbre.

Los tres disfrutaron de su desayuno y tras terminar, el semental se levantó y dijo a su hermana y a su sirvienta.

Blade: Bueno. Si me disculpáis. Me voy a entrenar un poco. Este buen cuerpo mío no se puede formar solo jejejeje...

Bromeaba el alicornio haciendo reír a ambas yeguas. El semental se fue hacia la puerta, cuando abrió pudo ver a dos yeguas que iban a llamar a la puerta. El semental sonrió al verlas.

Blade: Hombre. Kami. Kali ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Preguntaba sonriente el semental viendo a dos yeguas que eran prácticamente idénticas a Kasidi. Solo que la llamada Kami era una unicornio y la llamada Kali una pegaso. Ambas yeguas sonriendo le respondieron.

Kami: Hola Holy Blade.

Kali: ¿Está nuestra hermana en casa?

Blade: Claro preciosas. Kasidi. Tus hermanas están aquí.

Llamó el semental a Kasidi. La yegua fue a recibir a sus hermanas, al cual estas al verlas fue a abrazarlas.

Kasidi: Hermanas ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Kali: Hola hermana. Es que nuestras primas han venido y quisimos ir a divertirnos un poco.

Kami: Y vinimos a ver si querías unirte a nosotras.

Kasidi: Bueno...Yo...

La yegua no sabía que decir ante la petición y miró a Holy Blade. Este sonriéndola la dice.

Blade: No te preocupes. Ve a divertirte con tus hermanas.

Kasidi: Oh si. Muchas gracias Holy Blade. Me arreglo y me voy con ellas. Esperadme hermanas.

Kali: Claro.

Kami: No hay problema.

Mas tarde Kasidi se arreglo y se fue con sus hermanas. El semental pudo ver al trío de yeguas marcharse.

Cualquiera que las vieras a las tres, les resultaría raro ver a tres hermanas trillizas exactamente identidad, salvo por la diferencia de que Kasidi es una pony terrestre, Kali una pony pegaso y Kami una pony unicornio.

Pero la familia de Kasidi es mucho mas compleja de lo que parece. Por alguna extraña razón desconocida, todas las yeguas de la familia de Kasidi eran exactamente iguales. El mismo físico, el mismo color del pelaje, crin, ojos. Hermanas, primas, madres, hijas, abuelas. Todas eran exactamente iguales salvo por diferencias raciales como terrestres, unicornio, pegasos, sea ponys, kelpie, kirin e incluso algún que otro alicornio, cebra, pegadrake..etc. Incluso sus cutie mark son idénticas entre si salvo la imagen de la yegua que era según la raza de la yegua en cuestión. Para colmo casi todas llevan el mismo peinado salvo las mas avanzadas de edad. Casi todas llevan el nombre empezando por "Ka" y terminado en "i".

Blade: Sobra decir que todas sus reuniones familiares tienen que ser prácticamente caóticas.

Bromeó el alicornio riéndose e su propio comentario.

Blade: Bueno. A entrenar.

El semental se fue a la parte trasera de la casa hasta un lugar alejado. Ahí llego hasta una pista de obstáculos. Se fue hacia un tronco elevando formando un estrecho camino encima de un lago. El semental activó una palanca, haciendo que varios sacos grandes aparecieran haciendo que se movieran de un lado a otro por el camino. El semental se puso al principio del tronco y se preparo para salir.

Blade: Bien. Empecemos.

Ahí el semental comenzó a correr por el tronco, pasando o parando para evitar los sacos. El semental recorrió el largo camino evitando los sacos.

Blade: Voy bien.

Dijo el semental, pero en un tramo calculó mal y uno de los sacos lo golpeó haciendo que este se cayera en el agua. Este saliendo del lago se sacudió el agua y dijo.

Blade: Valla. Por lo visto no la vi venir esa jejejeje. Tendré que practicar mas.

Se rió el alicornio. En ese momento llegó un guardia con una carta.

Guardia: Señor Holy Blade. Mensaje de la princesa Celestia para usted.

El semental cogió con su magia y leyó el mensaje. Ahí vio las ordenes de Celestia.

Blade: Bien. Tengo trabajo que hacer. Gracias soldado.

El soldado hizo un saludo militar y se marchó. El semental se fue a su casa para avisar a su hermana de que se iba.

Dana: ¿Otra vez te tienes que ir hermano?

Le preguntaba con pena su hermana Dana Blade, al ver que su hermano tenía que irse de nuevo a una misión encargada por las princesas. El semental respondiéndola la dice.

Blade: Si hermana. Como agente Espectro. Tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

Dana: Cuídate al menos hermano.

Blade: Puedes contar que si hermanita.

Respondía el semental con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a su hermana. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron antes de despedirse. Ahí su hermana le preguntó.

Dana: ¿Te irás solo hermano?

Ante la pregunta, el semental posó su casco en su barbilla y pensando la responde.

Blade: Creo que llamaré a unos amigos a ver si les interesa venir conmigo. Ya que a estos también les va las aventuras.

Mas tarde. El alicornio estaba en un especie de dojo japony. En medio de la sala veía a un kirin negro, melena azul, ojos rojos. Mas o menos corpulento como Shining Armor. Con cuerno de unicornio, alas y cola de dragón. Cutie mark de una katana y una pluma cruzada como una X.

El misterioso kirin estaba sentando en medio de la sala en estado de meditación. En sus cascos portaba una katana enfundada y alrededor suyo había varios muñecos de paja. Después de un intenso silencio, el kirin abrió los ojos y sacando la katana, realizó varios movimientos a gran velocidad. Luego de realizar los movimientos, volvió a sentarse y tras guardar completamente la katana en la funda, los muñecos de paja se deshicieron a trozos y el silencio volvió a formarse. Silencio que fue rotó por los aplausos del semental.

Blade: Tan hábil como siempre Eyedragon.

Decía el semental. El kirin levantándose del suelo le agradeció el cumplido.

Eyedragon: Gracias Holy Blade ¿Que te trae a mi casa?

Blade: Si. Verás. Tengo una misión por parte de la princesa Celestia. Por lo visto en un pueblo al otro lado del mar hay presencia demoníaca y me han encomendado para ocúpame del asunto. Y como a ti te gusta destrozar demonios, pensé que te interesaría unirte.

Eyedragon: Genial. Hace mucho que no parto demonios. Cuenta conmigo. Mi katana tiene ganas de beber sangre de demonio.

Decía emocionado el kirin. El semental sonreía ante la respuesta de su amigo. Ahora solo faltaba llamar a alguien mas.

En una bonita casa. Se acercaba el alicornio y desde ahí llamó.

Blade: Ey Gunsmith amigo ¿Estas ahí?

Decía el semental pero no recibió contestación. Volvió a llamar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta de entrada.

Blade: Gunsmith amigo...¿Me oyes...?

Esta vez oyó sonidos de pasos y la puerta se abrió. Ahí pudo ver a un alicornio de pelaje marrón oscuro con crin negro y rojo. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark del símbolo del infinito.

Gunsmith: Hola Holy Blade...Perdona que tardara...

Decía el semental al cual parecía estar algo cansado. Holy Blade lo noto.

Blade: Hola Gunsmith ¿Que te pasa? Luces cansado...

Gunsmith: Si...He estado...Algo ocupado...

Blade: ¿Entrenando?

Gunsmith: No...

Blade: ¿Noche con las Gunsmith Battles?

Gunsmith: Exacto.

El alicornio blanco no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante la respuesta. Gunsmith tenía todo un equipo compuesto por hermosas yeguas, dragonas y recientemente una grifo e hipogrifo, todas enormemente apasionadas para hacerlo montones de veces de hacer el amor con el alicornio marrón por las noches, acabando con el semental verdaderamente exhausto.

Cualquiera pensaría que Gunsmith es un tío súper afortunado por tener a todo un equipo de hembras guerreras para él solo. Pero lo que nadie se para a pensar que aparte de ser una bendición, es a la vez una gran maldición. Una bendición por el hecho de tener a tan hermosas hembras con quien hacerlo tantas veces como quiera este. En parte maldición porque al final el pobre acaba completamente exhausto y en ocasiones hasta el borde del agotamiento extremo y casi muerto, debido a que estas son unas autenticas depredadoras sexuales con este. Por lo que algunos no saben si tenerle envidia o lastima por él.

Gunsmith: Bueno ¿Que querías amigo?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade recordando para que había venido le contesto.

Blade: Verás Gunsmith. Tengo una misión donde en un poblado al otro lado del mar hay presencia de demonios. Y quise preguntarse si querrías apuntare.

Gunsmith se quedó pensando en la petición de su amigo.

Gunsmith: Mmm...La verdad es que suena interesante. Cuenta conmigo.

Blade: Perfecto. Entonces partimos de inmediato.

Gunsmith: Vale. Déjame que me despida de mis chicas y nos vamos enseguida.

Blade: Jajajaja...Vale...

Respondía el alicornio riéndose levemente.

Mas tarde. El trío de amigos fue al puerto esperando conseguir un barco. El problema es que últimamente han aparecido unos piratas que han estado causando problemas, por lo que nadie quería llevarles al otro lado del mar por miedo ha encontrarse con ellos. El grupo sin saber que hacer, se fueron a una taberna para pensar mejor que hacer.

Eyedragon: Mmm...Parece que el miedo a los piratas ha hecho que nadie quiera llevarnos.

Comentaba el kirin negro.

Gunsmith: Pero sin barco ¿Como vamos a llegar hasta allí? Ni siquiera podríamos llegar allí volando ya que está muy lejos.

Blade: Pues hay que encontrar la manera. Si pudiéramos deshacernos de los piratas...Pero para eso tendríamos que ir en barco y encontrarnos con ellos.

Camarera: ¿Que les sirvo señores?

Preguntaba la camarera. Una hermosa yegua pegaso de pelaje amarillo crema y crin rubia. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark no se veía debido al vestido blanco con falda roja corta que esta llevaba. Peinada con una trenza tipo cola de caballo. Holy Blade sonriendo a la camarera la contesta.

Blade: Si preciosa. Unos zumos si nos haces el favor.

Comentaba el semental de forma seductora. La camarera se rió levemente por ello. Pero antes de traer el pedido les comentó a estos.

Camarera: Tengo entendido que buscáis un barco que os lleve al otro lado del mar.

Gunsmith: Así es ¿Sabes algo?

Camarera: Bueno. Hay alguien que tiene un barco que os podría ayudar. El problema. Es que es muy difícil pillarlo de buenas.

Decía la yegua con tono serio. Holy Blade la respondió.

Blade: Bueno ¿Y quien es? Quizás nosotros tengamos mas suerte con él.

El grupo siguiendo las indicaciones de la camarera, fueron hasta una pequeña cabaña que estaba en la playa cercana. Su aspecto demostraba estar bastante descuidada.

Gunsmith: ¿Y aquí es donde está el que puede ayudarnos?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón no muy convencido.

Eyedragon: Es lo que nos dijo esa yegua. Así que tiene que ser aquí.

Holy Blade se acercó y llamó a la puerta.

Blade: Hola ¿Hay alguien...?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco pero no recibió respuesta. El grupo notó que la puerta no estaba cerrada y entraron. Lo primero que notaron fue un fuerte olor a vino, al cual les obligó a taparse la nariz por lo fuerte que era.

Blade: Bug...Que peste...

Eyedragon: Aquí no hay quien respire.

El grupo miró el interior de la choza. Tenía algunos muebles no muy cuidados precisamente. Una lámpara de aceite en el techo y las ventanas no parecían haberse abierto en mucho tiempo.

Eyedragon: Ahora si que empiezo a dudar que aquí viva alguien.

¿?: Hic...¿Quien...hic...viene ha molestarme...?...Hic...¿No veis que estoy...hic...ocupado...?

El grupo vieron al dueño de aquella voz. Era la de un minotauro de pelaje marrón muy claro. Tenía una gran mata de pelo negro cubriendo alrededor de la cabeza incluyendo la barbilla como mentón. Llevaba unos pantalones marineros azules como una cazadora verde. El minotauro en cuestión estaba sentando en medio de una alfombra, rodeado de botellas negras que contenían vino como es que se estaba bebiendo este ahora mismo. El grupo miraba al minotauro al cual estaba completamente borracho por las cantidades de vino que se ha tomado.

Blade: Esto...Usted debe ser el señor Grog...¿Me equivoco?

Preguntó el alicornio.

Grog: Puede...Hic...¿Quien quiere saberlo?...Hic...

Respondía molesto este, bebiéndose otra botella hasta el fondo y luego soltando un fuerte eructo. El olor de su aliento era tan fuerte, que obligó al grupo ha taparse la nariz. Holy Blade respondió.

Blade: Ejem...Verá...Nos contaron que usted quizás nos podría llevar en su barco, hasta el otro lado del continente...

Grog: Yo...No tengo porque llevaros...hic...No me interesa...hic...Absolutamente...hic...nada...

Gunsmith: Por favor...Es muy importante que lleguemos a las tierras del otro lado del mar. Tenemos una misión importante y nadie a querido llevarnos por culpa de los piratas.

Rogaba el alicornio marrón. El minotauro echando otro trago, respondió.

Grog: Hic...No me extraña nada...hic...Nadie esta tan...hic...loco...para hacer...hic...Semejante viaje con los piratas...hic...al acecho...

Eyedragon: Podemos pagarle bien por sus servicios...

Grog: ¿Tengo yo pinta hic...De querer di...hic...dinero...?...A mi solo me interesa...hic...Ahogar mis penas...hic...Con mi vino...hic...

Blade: ¿Seguro que no hay algo que podamos hacer para que cambie de idea?

El minotauro borracho se quedó mirando al alicornio blanco y le respondió.

Grog: Bueno...hic...Hay algo...

Blade: ¿Ah si? ¿Cual...?

Preguntó el alicornio con esperanza de poder hacer cambiar de idea al minotauro. Este se levantó y tambaleándose por el suelo le contesto mientras se iba hacia la ventana.

Grog: Veréis...hic...Últimamente han aparecido...Hic...Gusanos guadaña en...hic...Cerca de la zona de uvas fermentada...hic...Esos bichos son extremadamente peligrosos hic...y atacan a todo el que se le acerque hic...Por culpa de eso no se pueden producir botellas de rico vino hic...Si vosotros acabarais con ellos...yo os llevaré...hic...Donde os de la gana...hic...

Comentaba el minotauro borracho del todo. Holy Blade se lo quedó un rato pensando y respondió.

Blade: Bueno...Podríamos ocuparnos del asunto.

Grog: Si lo hacéis...hic...Entonces tendremos un trato...Hic...

Tras llegar a un acuerdo con el minotauro, el grupo salió de la cabaña.

Gunsmith: Oye Holy Blade amigo ¿Tu crees que es buena idea esto?

Eyedragon: Si...Ese tipo está borracho como una cuba...No se cual sería mas peligroso...Los piratas...O el tipo ese conduciendo un barco.

Blade: Comprendo vuestra preocupación amigos...Pero el es único con que tenemos una oportunidad para hacer el viaje.

Eyedragon: Supongo que tienes razón.

Gunsmith: Si. Supongo. Además de todos modos...¿Que difíciles pueden ser liquidar a unos bichos...?

Comentaba confiado el alicornio marrón. Estos fueron hacia el campo de uvas al cual estaba abandonado.

Gunsmith: No parece haber nadie.

Comentó el alicornio mirando por todas partes, afirmando que no había absolutamente nadie.

Eyedragon: Lógico...Si de verdad hay criaturas asesinas por aquí, nadie habrá venido en absoluto.

En ese momento notaron movimiento en los campos de uvas, de algo moviéndose en ellos. El grupo enseguida se puso en guardia.

Gunsmith: Cuidado...Podría ser las criaturas...

Dijo el alicornio marrón convocando una especie de espada hecha de luz. En ese momento lo vieron aparecer. Era una extraña criatura que el grupo nunca había visto antes. Parecía una especie de criatura de cuerpo rojo muy delgada que sobresalía de la tierra, y tenía tres falanges sobre la cabeza a modo de colmillos. Su tamaño no superaba demasiado al del grupo. Eyedragon se echó a reír.

Eyedragon: Jajajaja...¿Y esa es la temible criatura que todos temen...?

Decía el kirin sacando su katana y de un rápido movimiento se desplazó hacia la criatura, partiéndola en dos con suma facilidad.

Eyedragon: Ya está ...Bicho liquidado...No ha sido tan difícil...jejejeje...Me sorprende que tuvieran tantos problemas con estas cosas...No son gran cosa...

Comentaba satisfecho el kirin mirando al bicho. Sus amigos al cual lucían preocupados, trataron de captarle la atención.

Blade: Eyedragon...

Eyedragon: Jejejeje...Sin duda no son gran cosa...¿No creéis?

Gunsmith: Amigo...Eyedragon...

Decía el alicornio marrón preocupado. Eyedragon todavía mirando al cadáver del bicho, seguía comentando.

Eyedragon: Incluso los granjeros de aquí podrían haber liquidado a este bicho sin dificultad.

Gunsmith: Eyedragon...Escucha...

Blade: Eyedragon espabila...

Comentaron aun preocupados sus amigos. Finalmente el kirin miró a sus amigos al cual tenía este una amplia sonrisa.

Eyedragon: Chicos...Creo que ya tenemos barco...

El kirin finalmente miró los rostros preocupados de sus amigos, al cual miraban al frente. Eyedragon preocupado por las miradas de sus amigos le comentó.

Eyedragon: Algo horrible detrás de mi...¿Verdad...?

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y el kirin negro se dio la vuelta y ahí es cuando lo vio por fin.

Era un gran gusano acorazado naranja, con grandes colmillos terminado en picos. Tres pares de ojos verdes. Púas en la espalda y varias garras en forma de púas curvas. Emergía de la tierra junto con varias criaturas mas parecidas a los que había matado Eyedragon hace rato. Su altura era casi similar al de los alicornios y kirin.

Eyedragon: Ay mi madre...

Dijo el kirin retrocediendo hasta donde estaban Holy Blade y Gunsmith. El alicornio marrón al verlos exclamó.

Gunsmith: Oí hablar de los gusanos guadaña...Por lo visto tienen capacidad de convocar criaturas parecidas a las que mató Eyedragon llamados simplemente gusanos garras, haciéndolas surgir de la tierra...No se sabe a ciencia cierta como lo hacen para sacarlos de la tierra...Algunos creen que el gusano echa algo al suelo y de estas surgen las extensiones afiladas esas...

Comentaba el alicornio. Holy Blade sacando sus espadas respondió.

Blade: Dejemos la clase de biología para mas tarde...Ahora tenemos bichos que exterminar..

Eyedragon: Estoy de acuerdo...Esto no cambia nada con lo que vamos a hacerlos pedazos...

Respondía el kirin sacando su katana. Gunsmith convocó una espada de luz listo para combatir. El gran gusano al verlos soltó un chillido de insecto y los gusanos garras comenzaron a avanzar por la tierra hacia estos. El trío los recibió con golpes de espadas partiéndolos en dos.

Eyedragon: Hora de hacer gusanos fritos...

Gritó el kirin prendiendo en llamas su katana y lanzando una gran cortina de fuego que incineró a los gusanos garras que iban hacia este.

Gunsmith: Torrente va...

Gritó Gunsmith haciendo surgir del suelo un gran chorro de agua que se llevó por delante a varios gusanos. Una vez empapados, el alicornio lanzó un ataque eléctrico que los achicharró por el voltaje extremo sumado con el agua.

Blade: Ciclón de Espadas...

El semental comenzó a girar sobre si mismo a modo de tornado y yendo hacia los gusanos garras, los partía en pedazos por los rápidos y veloces golpes de sus espadas.

Una vez despachados de los gusanos garras, Holy Blade se lanzó hacia el gusano guadaña.

Blade: Hora de exterminar al gran bicho.

Dijo el alicornio tratando de golpear al gusano, pero este se escondió bajo la tierra esquivando el ataque. El grupo estaba en guardia ya que podía oír al gusano moverse por debajo de la tierra.

Gunsmith: Cuidado. Ahora puede atacar por cualquier lado.

El grupo estaba atento a cualquier movimiento. En ese momento el gusano emergió por detrás de Eyedragon y trató de clavarle sus colmillos, pero el kirin fue más rápido y bloqueó el ataque de colmillos con su katana.

Eyedragon: Quieto bicho...Yo no estoy en el menú...

Decía desafiante el kirin mientras retenía el ataque del gusano. Luego prendió en llamas su katana, quemando así al gusano y hacerlo retroceder.

Gunsmith: Mió.

Gritó el alicornio lanzando la espada de luz logrando clavársela en un costado al gusano, haciendo que este soltara un gran chillido de dolor y acto seguido volver a emerger bajo la tierra. Mas gusanos garras surgieron del suelo en ayuda de su líder para atacar al grupo.

Blade: Aquí vienen otra vez.

Dijo el alicornio disparando un rayo mágico contra un gusano garra matándolo.

Eyedragon: Que vengan...Hay para todos.

Decía el kirin esquivando ataques como cortando por la mitad a los gusanos garras que lo iban atacando.

Gunsmith: Esto no parara hasta que el líder muera.

Comentó Gunsmith disparando un rayo contra varios gusanos garras y luego convocando un tornado alrededor suyo, llevándose por delante a varios gusanos garras. Acto seguido volvió a emerger el gusano guadaña y disparó una sustancia por la boca directos a estos. El grupo lo esquivó haciendo que la sustancia impactara contra un árbol haciendo que se derritiera por completo. Holy Blade le disparó un rayo contra el gusano, pero acto seguido volvió a emerger para evitar el ataque. Una y otra vez emergía el gusano de la tierra para atacar, para luego esconder justo a tiempo para evitar los ataques como convocando mas y mas garras, poniendo en problemas al grupo. Holy Blade trató de golpearlo cuando lo tuvo detrás de él pero volvió a esconderse.

Blade: Se ha escondido de nuevo. Así será mucho mas difícil darle.

Gunsmith: Tengo una idea. Pero hay que esperar que salga.

Eyedragon: Bien. Mientras el rey bicho saca su cabecita. Nosotros seguiremos matando mas bichos de estos...

Respondía el kirin mientras seguía partiendo en dos a mas gusanos garras.

El grupo seguía combatiendo contra los gusanos garras que no paraba de salir, hasta que el gusano guadaña volvió a emerger del suelo.

Gunsmith: Perfecto. Ahí esta. Holy Blade. Ahora. El ataque que te he indicado.

Blade: Si. Terremoto.

El alicornio saltó y con fuerza golpeó el suelo creando una fisura que fue directo hacia el gusano, al cual tratar de esconderse no le sirvió de nada y salió volando a gran altura.

Gunsmith: Eyedragon. Ahora.

Eyedragon: Marchando un especial sushi de cangrejo.

Bromeó el kirin saliendo volando a toda velocidad contra el gusano garra. El kirin con su katana cargada de fuego, lo atravesó con su katana haciendo que este quedara envuelto en llamas. El gusano chillo de dolor antes de ser consumido por completo por las llamas. En cuando lo hizo, los gusanos garras cayeron muertos al suelo.

Eyedragon: Esto ya está.

Decía victorioso el kirin aterrizando por el suelo y guardándose la katana. Holy Blade sonriendo a su amigo Gunsmith le comentó.

Blade: Buen plan Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Jejejeje. Gracias.

Eyedragon: Si. Sin duda fue un plan bastante bueno.

Gunsmith: Si. Me alegro de que al final haya funcionado.

Los tres chocaron sus cascos en señal de victoria.

Mas tarde volvieron a casa de Grog al cual este seguía bebiendo.

Blade: Ey Grog. Hemos acabado con la plaga esa.

Decía el alicornio dejando caer a los pies del minotauro, un gusano garra muerto. El minotauro miró impresionado aquello y preguntó incrédulo.

Grog: ¿No me digáis que habéis acabado con la plaga esa...?

Eyedragon: Así es amigo. Los dejamos bien fritos y hervidos.

Bromeó el kirin.

Gunsmith: Bueno amigo ¿Cumplirás tu palabra y nos llevaras...?

Grog miró por un momento al grupo y este finalmente respondió.

Grog: Os di mi palabra y la cumpliré.

Blade: Perfecto...¿Podríamos partir mañana?

Grog: Si...Mañana tendré mi barco listo.

Eyedragon: Genial...Así podremos dormir bien en la posada...

Agradecía el kirin. Estos se despidieron de Grog y se marcharon. Cuando estuvo solo, el minotauro se levantó pero ya no parecía torpe y borracho. Caminó normal hasta una ventana al cual la abrió y mirando al mar con expresión sería pensó.

Grog: Supongo que tarde o temprano...Tendré que enfrentarme a mi pasado...

Mas tarde durante la noche de Luna. Grog estaba sobre una cordillera viendo al mar. Su vista se perdía en la lejanía.

Grog: Hermano...

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **No olvidéis comentar.**


	3. Piratas del Mar

**PIRATAS DEL MAR**

Por alta mar, navegaba el gran barco de dos velas de Grog junto con su tripulación. El minotauro estaba en la punta de la proa del barco, con una pezuña adelantara y la otra atrás y con los brazos cruzados, con la mirada en el horizonte de forma seria.

El trío de amigos estaban también en el barco. Llevaban varios días navegando y sobra decir que estaban algo aburridos por el largo viaje.

Gunsmith: ¿Cuanto falta?

Preguntó el alicornio marrón al cual estaba sentado apoyándose en el palo mayor de las velas. Eyedragon tumbado de lado y con el casco apoyando su cabeza respondió.

Eyedragon: Ya debería quedar menos para llegar.

Gunsmith: Eso mismo dijiste hace ...Unos cinco minutos...

Respondío con sarcasmo el alicornio y el kirin le respondió también.

Eyedragon: Al igual que tu preguntaste eso hace cinco minutos.

Respondío también de forma sarcástica el kirin. Holy Blade que se asomaba por el extremo del barco comentó.

Blade: Bueno. Al menos las vistas son hermosas.

Comentaba el alicornio admirando el suave oleaje de las aguas del mar. Ahí el semental comenzó a aspirar por la nariz el aire marino.

Blade: Mmm...La verdad es que da gusto aspirar el aroma del mar.

Decía el semental apoyándose mas al borde y aspirando mas el aroma del mar. En ese instante una gran trompa de agua salada le dio de lleno empapándolo por completo. El semental tenía la crin como el pelaje completamente empapado por el agua del mar. Sus amigos al verlo trataron de contener la risa con sus cascos, pero al final estallaron en grandes carcajadas para molestia del alicornio, al cual este molesto les dijo seriamente.

Blade: Os habréis quedado a gusto los dos ¿No?

Gunsmith: Jajajaja...Ya lo creo..Jajajaja...

Eyedragon: Sin duda has disfrutado de las delicias del mar jajajaja.

Se reían a mas no poder los dos para molestia del alicornio blanco.

Mientras el trío de amigos se entretenían en la cubierta, Grog seguía mirando por la lejanía sumido en sus pensamientos. No apartaba la vista por nada, como si estuvieran esperando algo pero que en el fondo no quería que sucediera lo que sea que esperaba. En ese momento una extraña niebla apareció de la nada nublando la vista de alrededor del barco.

Gunsmith: Valla. Que niebla mas repentina..

Eyedragon: Tu lo has dicho socio.

El trío de amigos miraba por todos lados tratando de ver algo a través de la niebla, pero no veían nada. Holy Blade se acercó a Grog al cual seguía con la vista al frente, como si para él la niebla no fuese nada del otro mundo. Ahí el alicornio le preguntó.

Blade: Esto. Capitán Grog ¿Esta bien?

Ante la pregunta el minotauro le respondió.

Grog: Si...Estoy bien.

En ese instante, unos ganchos aparecieron de la niebla y se engancharon en la cubierta para sorpresa de la tripulación. Acto seguido apareció un gran barco negro de dos velas rojas sangre. En el palo mayor se podía ver una bandera negra con una calavera y una espada debajo de dicha calavera, confirmando ser un barco pirata. Al verla uno de los marineros gritó.

Marinero: Piratas.

Gritó uno de los marineros que al igual que toda la tripulación estaba asustado. Ahí pudieron ver a los piratas. Eran todos minotauros llevando trajes rojos sangre como pañuelos pirata rojos cubriendo la cabeza. Portando armas como espadas curvas o arcos para disparar flechas. Grog centró su vista en la bandera pirata del barco mirándolo con cierto aire familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes esa bandera.

Holy Blade y sus amigos se pusieron por delante de la tripulación para protegerlos de los piratas.

Blade: Parece que vamos a tener pelea con piratas.

Eyedragon: Mejor. Ya me estaba aburriendo de este viaje tan largo y monotomo. Un poco de acción no vendrá mal.

Comentaba el kirin con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sacaba su katana. En ese momento se oyó una fuerte voz.

¿?: Jajajaja...Mira tu. Menuda pieza hemos cazado esta vez en la niebla.

Decía una extraña figura que iba emergiendo de la niebla. No se podía distinguir quien era hasta que finalmente salió de la niebla.

Era un enorme minotauro azul oscuro, musculoso pero de gran grosor de estomago. Portaba una pantalones a rayas rojas y blancas. Hombreras de cobre con púas. Peinado con una coleta trenzada negra. Portaba en su hombro una enorme ancla afilada como si un hacha doble se tratase.

¿?: Soy el capitán Hassan. Capitán pirata de este navío de piratas y mis chicos y yo tenemos intención de llevarnos todos de valor que tengáis. Lo malo es que no saldréis de aquí con vida.

Comentaba el minotauro con una sonrisa perversa. Grog al ver al capitán, puso una expresión de sorpresa, como sin o se creyera lo que estaba viendo.

Grog: (No...Imposible...Ese minotauro...)

Hassan: Bien piratas. Matad a todo aquel que se cruce en vuestro camino y coged todo de valor.

Piratas: SIIII.

Gritaron los piratas y fueron al asalto saltando al barco directamente o columpiándose mediante cuerdas. Holy Blade y sus amigos sacaron sus armas para combatirlos.

Blade: Amigos. Tenemos juerga aquí.

Gunsmith: Pues vamos allá.

Los piratas tenían intención de atacar a la tripulación hasta que el trío de amigos intervinieron. Gunsmith creó un campo de hielo en el suelo, haciendo que los piratas resbalasen y se cayeran al suelo.

Holy Blade con sus dos espadas, bloqueaba los ataques de los piratas que trataron de atacarlo, luego saltó hacía arriba esquivando los ataques de los piratas, para luego disparar una esfera explosiva contra estos que salieron por los aires.

Eyedragon: Tomad fuego malditos piratas.

Gritó el kirin prendiendo fuego a su katana y lanzándose hacia los piratas. Todo pirata que era alcanzado por la katana del kirin, eran calcinados vivos mientras estos gritaban de dolor antes de caer muertos al suelo.

El kirin había acabado con varios de ellos, hasta que unas flechas pasaron cerca de este. Ahí vio que unos piratas con arco apostados en el otro barco, iban disparando flechas. Ahí sin dudarlo saltó hasta el otro lado para acabar con ellos a golpe de katanas.

Grog empuñando una gran espada curva, era atacado por otros piratas. Este sujetó fuerte su espada y fue a atacar a los piratas. Los piratas trataron de matarlo pero Grog era muy diestro con la espada y fue matando uno por uno a los piratas.

Grog: Malditos piratas. Vosotros. Me lo arrebatasteis todo lo que me importaba.

Decía con furia el minotauro mientras veía como un pirata herido se iba arrastrando por el suelo tratando de alejarse, pero Grog sin reparo alguno le atravesó la espalda matándolo así.

Gunsmith volaba alto disparando su magia contra los piratas. Un pirata armado con ganchos, los utilizaba para escalar por la vela del barco para tener cerca a Gunsmith. Cuando estuvo a su altura, el pirata saltó hacía este, pero el alicornio dándose cuenta de ello, conjuró un tornado que fue directo hacia el pirata que lo llevó muy lejos de los barcos y perdiéndose sobre la niebla.

Eyedragon iba masacrando a todo pirata que se iba encontrando con su katana.

Eyedragon: Venga. Hay para todos. Mataré a todo el que se me acerque jejejeje.

Se reía de forma perversa el kirin, hasta que Holy Blade le gritó desde el otro barco.

Blade: Eyedragon. A tu espalda.

El kirin notando el aviso de su amigo, se apartó para evitar el ataque de ancla del capitán pirata. El ancla se clavó en parte del suelo de la cubierta en el barco pirata, pero el capitán pirata la arrancó del suelo con suma facilidad.

Hassan: Muere maldita lagartija.

Gritaba de forma amenazante el minotauro, comenzando a atacar al kirin con su enorme ancla, que pese a su enorme tamaño y peso el minotauro lo manejaba con suma facilidad. El kirin esquivaba los ataque con dificultad.

Eyedragon: Carai...Si que mueve rápido esa arma.

Comentaba el kirin tratando de esquivar como podía los ataques. Probó a bloquear el ataque al cual fue un error. La enorme arma al golpear la katana del kirin, hizo que saliera despedido contra el palo mayor del barco golpeándose toda la espalda.

Eyedragon: Vale. No ha sido buena idea...

Comentaba el kirin, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartarse para evitar ser aplastado por el ancla del pirata, al cual esta es completamente clavada en el palo y este tenía dificultades para sacarla.

Eyedragon: Bien amigo. Ahora es mi turno de darte donde te duele.

Decía de forma maliciosa mientras prendía en llamas su katana y se lanzó hacia el minotauro, al cual este seguía tratando de sacar su ancla.

Eyedragon: Fire Soul...

Gritó el kirin lanzando un poderoso tajo contra el minotauro, haciendo que el cuerpo de este se prendiera en llamas.

Hassan: Ahhhhhh...

Gritaba de dolor el pirata mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas. El kirin al ver eso se reía levemente.

Eyedragon: Je...Ahora no eres tan duro ¿Verdad...?

Se reía de forma maliciosa el kirin. El pirata aun con su cuerpo prendido en llamas, dejó de gritar y mirando furioso al kirin, sacó su ancla y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al kirin haciendo que saliera por los aires y cayera al otro barco.

Blade: Eyedragon.

Gritó el semental esquivando un ataque pirata y atravesándole la cabeza con su espada, fue a socorrerlo. El minotauro pirata saltó hacia el agua con ancla y todo apagando así las llamas de su cuerpo, y segundos después emergió del agua de un salto con el cuerpo empapado. Tenía grandes quemaduras por todo su cuerpo pero aquello no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Hassan: Os pienso hacer pasto del os tiburones jejejeje...

Se reía de forma perversa el pirata pese a las quemaduras. Holy Blade se puso en guardia para proteger a su amigo inconsciente, armado con sus dos espadas.

Blade: Ni un paso panzón.

Le dijo de forma desafiante el pitara. Sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia este tratando de golpearle con sus dos espadas, pero este lo bloqueó con su arma ancla. El pirata trató de darle un puñetazo pero el alicornio lo esquivó y este contraatacó con una patada en toda la cara, pero este le cogió de la pata y lo tiró al suelo boca arriba. El pirata alzó su ancla dispuesto a aplastarlo pero el alicornio desde el suelo le disparo un rayo a la cara que lo aturdió brevemente mientras le hacía retroceder. El alicornio sin dudarlo se levantó y fue a lanzarle su ataque.

Blade: Golpe Heptagonal.

Gritó el alicornio y debajo del pirata se formó un heptágono amarillo. El alicornio desapareció y reapareció dando una poderosa patada al pirata. Una y otra vez desaparecía para volver a reaparecer, dándole poderosos puñetazos y patadas causando grandes daños al pirata. Finalmente le dio un poderoso gancho en toda la barbilla que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Decía el alicornio sonriendo, pero en ese momento notó algo y al girarse vio como unos piratas trataban de matar al inconsciente Eyedragon. Estos levantaron sus espadas dispuestos a matarlo. El alicornio alarmado por la seguridad de su amigo gritó.

Blade: NOOO...

Y rápidamente voló hacia ellos armado con sus espadas y con rápidos tajos los mató a todos. El capitán pirata se levantó y viendo al alicornio despachando a sus compinches, se iba a lanzar hacia este hasta que Grog se le cruzó por su camino.

Grog: Alto ahí. Tu adversario soy yo.

Dijo desafiante el minotauro. El pirata al verlo se rió levemente y le dijo.

Hassan: Jajajaja...Otro que será pasto de los tiburones.

Grog: Inténtalo miserable...

Decía desafiante el minotauro empuñando su espada. Grog se lanzó hacia el pirata alzando su espada y este igual. Ambos chocaron sus armas manteniéndolas en el sitio sin ceder un solo centímetro, mientras ambos se miraba al uno al otro de forma desafiante.

Hassan: Os enviaré al mar para que os devoren los tiburones.

Decía de forma amenazante el pirata. Grog furioso gritó.

Grog: Eso nunca...

Gritó el minotauro logrando empujar a Hassan hacía atrás, y aprovechando para darle un tajo en el estomago del pirata.

Hassan: Ahhh...

Gritaba de dolor el pirata, Grog iba a atacar de nuevo con su espada, pero el pirata detuvo su brazo con su mano y le dio un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder. El pirata alzó su ancla dispuesto a aplastarlo pero Grog se echó a un lado esquivando el ataque. Grog se lanzó para golpearle con su espada pero el pirata haciéndose a un lado para esquivarlo, le golpeó con su hombro.

De nuevo alzó su ancla para atacar pero Grog fue más rápido y aprovechando que con el peso del arma actuaría mas lento, le dio fuerte corte en el brazo derecho del pirata causándole dolor y hacer que perdiera el control del arma, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Grog saltó dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho con su espada pero el pirata lo golpeó con su ancla tirandolo al suelo lejos de este.

Blade: Grog...

Gritó el alicornio mientras protegía a Eyedragon de los piratas que trataban de atacarlos. Grog levantándose rápidamente respondió.

Grog: Tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Hassan: No por mucho tiempo. Prepárate para nadar con los peces.

El pirata alzó su arma listo para atacar y Grog hizo lo mismo. Ambos se lanzaron al uno al otro mientras gritaban de furia.

Ambos se cruzaron lanzando sus ataques el uno al otro. Finalmente ambos quedaron a espaldas del otro.

Un intenso silencio se formó entre ambos al cual parecía que duraba una eternidad. Finalmente Hassan gritó de dolor mientras una corriente de sangre surgía de su pecho y este cayo al suelo desangrándose.

Hassan: Esto...¿Es...mi final...?

Finalmente la batalla había terminado. Los piratas estaban vencidos o muertos. Ahora Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban junto a Grog, al cual este último estaba arrodillado al lado del pirata. Este trató de hablar.

Hassan: Al final. He muerto a tu mano Grog...jejejeje...Supongo que tenía que ser así...Hermano...

Holy Blade y sus amigos se sorprendieron al oír eso último.

Blade: ¿Hermano...?

Gunsmith: Ahora que lo dice...Después de matar a los gusanos guadaña, estuve preguntando por el pueblo sobre Grog. Me contaron que hace tiempo, su hermano hace cinco años. Fue secuestrado por los piratas y no se supo nada más de él...Hasta ahora...

Explicaba el alicornio marrón.

Eyedragon: Espera viejo ¿Estas diciendo que el pirata Hassan es el hermano de Grog...?

Preguntó sorprendido el kirin. Gunsmith asintiendo le respondió.

Gunsmith: Eso parece.

Estos asintieron en silencio mientras Hassan con las fuerzas que le quedaba, le hablo a Grog.

Hassan: Yo...Hermano...

Grog: Guarda tus fuerzas...Intentaremos curarte...

Le decía el minotauro cogiendole de la garra a su hermano. Este riéndose levemente le responde.

Hassan: Jejejeje...Los dos sabemos...Que no tengo...(tos leve)...salvación...jejejeje...Desde que éramos pequeños...(tos leve)...Siempre traté de...de...alcanzarte...Pero nunca...pude hacerlo...(tos leve...)...Tu siempre estabas...estabas delante de mi en todo...

Grog seguía escuchando a su hermano con gran pesar.

Hassan: Por eso...yo...yo...Cuando tuve la gran suerte...(tos leve)...de ser...líder...de estos piratas...(tos leve...)...Pensé...Que tal vez...podría ser tan fuerte...como tu...(tos leve)...Pero como siempre me...me superaste jejejeje...

Grog: Hermano...

Dijo Grog cogiendole de la garra con ambas garras, con gran pesar sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Hassan pese a estar próximo a la muerte se rió levemente mientras seguía tosiendo.

Hassan: Al menos...Pude pelear contra ti...una última vez...(tos leve)...No me arrepiento de nada...Salvo que nos hayamos...(tos leve) enfrentado a muerte...Adiós hermano...Sigue siempre adelante...y no mires nunca atrás...

Dijo Hassan con su último aliento, antes de caer definitivamente muerto. Un intenso silencio se formó entonces y Grog sujetando con sus garras la garra de su hermano, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras le salían las lágrimas.

Grog: Adiós hermano...Cuídate en el mas allá...Que el cielo te perdone...

Decía el minotauro mientras lloraba. Holy Blade y los otros agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto por la muerte de Hassan.

Mas tarde, el barco pirata fue prendido en llamas con Hassan y el resto de piratas dentro como una tumba del mar llameante se tratase. Fue idea de Grog aquello, considerando que sería la mejor forma de honrar la muerte de su hermano. Después de aquello el barco volvió a navegar por el mar.

Grog estaba en cubierta mirando fijamente el horizonte. Holy Blade se acercó detrás de este y le comentó.

Blade: Oye Grog...

Grog: ¿Si?

Respondió el minotauro sin girarse.

Blade: Lamento lo de tu hermano. Si lo hubiera sabido. Nunca te habría involucrado en esto.

Se disculpaba el semental al cual se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. De haberlo sabido antes aquello, el alicornio nunca habría insistido a Grog en llevarles. Ahora tendría la culpa de haber hecho que Grog matara a su propio hermano. El minotauro mirando ahora al semental le respondió.

Grog: No te sientas mal amigo. En realidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano. Esto sucedería.

Se explicaba el minotauro, mientras Holy Blade lo escuchaba. Luego miro a otro lado y continuo hablando.

Grog: Cuando mi hermano fue secuestrado por los piratas, acabe en constante depresión y me pasaba mi tiempo libre bebiendo para ahogar mis penas. Pero un día. Llegó el rumor que de alguna manera mi hermano Hassan se convirtió en el nuevo líder de aquel grupo de piratas, los mismos que lo secuestraron y que ahora se dedicaba a saquear barcos. Aquello fue lo peor que podría haber llegado a mi oídos.

Decía con enorme pesar el minotauro.

Grog: Y mis ganas de beber aumentaron, como disminuyeron mis ganas de seguir navegando. Incluso mis ganas de vivir. Me negaba a aceptar la verdad pero. Al final me vino bien todo esto.

Dijo esto el minotauro sorprendiendo al alicornio, al cual este le exclamó.

Blade: Espera...¿Me estás diciendo que te pareció bien matar a tu propio hermano...?

Grog: No me malinterpretes. Si no era yo. Tarde o temprano mi hermano sería apresado y ejecutado. Por lo que no había elección. Ahora que esto ha terminado, me siento algo mas liberado. Aunque lamento en gran medida haber perdido a mi hermano...En serio...Ojala nada de esto hubiese pasado...

Holy Blade echando un suspiro le dijo.

Blade: Si. Supongo que hay cosas. Que escapan a nuestro control.

Grog mirando al semental le dijo.

Grog: Eso es verdad. De todos modos gracias. Si no hubieseis intervenido. Posiblemente seguiría con mi trasero aparcado en mi casa y mi hermano seguiría saqueando barcos sin control alguno.

Blade: De nada. Supongo.

Grog: Bien. Sigamos. Tengo un destino que llevaros.

Decía el minotauro con algo mas de optimismo, aunque en el fondo se sentía desolado por haber perdido a su hermano Hassan después de no verlo por tantos años.

En otro lugar, en una habitación bien decorada que parecía el dormitorio de algún político de algún reino importante, apareció la misteriosa sombra que espiaba a Holy Blade cuando este volvía a su casa por los trenes de Canterlot.

¿?: Mi amo...Estoy aquí...Amo Dolf...¿Está ahí...?

Dolf: Por supuesto mi fiel servidor...Te estaba esperando para que me informes...

Decía apareciendo un misterioso pony unicornio de pelaje plateado con crin muy larga negra. Ojos rojos sangre. Portaba una armadura blanca grisácea don detalles amarillos. Una gran capa roja que le cubría la espalda. No aparentaba mas de 25 años por lo menos. Portaba en su cinturón un especie de pequeño libro no mas grande que un casco. Dicho libro estaba hecho de pasta dura marrón. Tenía el símbolo de una figura oscura con una gema verde en medio de ella. Una cerradura de oro en el extremo del libro.

Dolf: ¿Que me tienes que informarme Shadow?

Dijo el misterioso unicornio. La misteriosa sombra conocida como Shadow se reveló ante la luz revelando ser en realidad un especie de pony hecho prácticamente de sombras donde solo se le veían unos ojos rojos y una nube de gas negras cubría alrededor de este (NA: lo admito...No me he partido la cabeza haciendo a la sombra misteriosa espía). Shadow creó una especie de ventana circular donde se veía a Holy Blade y a los otros yendo en barco hacia su destino.

Shadow: Por lo visto. El alicornio Holy Blade y sus amigos. Se dirigen a estas tierras por ordenes de Celestia.

Dolf mirando por la ventana, se centró principalmente en Holy Blade y emulando una sonrisa perversa comentó.

Dolf: Ah Holy Blade...jejejeje...Nunca pensé que volverías. Bueno. Habrá que darle un buen recibimiento...Legendarium...

Gritó esto último el unicornio y el pequeño libro que tenía en el cinturón se tele transportó hasta ponerse delante de este y se agrandó hasta tener el tamaño de un libro normal. El unicornio lo abrió y ojeando sus paginas, se paró en una pagina concreta.

Dolf: Oh si...Estos son perfectos...

Decía el unicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su mirada se centraba en una pagina donde aparecían los dibujos de unas extrañas estatuas de gárgolas demoníacas. Solo que simplemente no tenían ni brazos ni piernas, eran en cierto modo como estatuas con cabeza de buey demoniaco. El llamado Dolf comenzó a leer aquella pagina.

Dolf: Cuenta la leyenda. Que las estatuas de gárgolas demoníacas tenían un gran poder mágico, pero debido a su naturaleza constante de estatuas no se podían mover en absoluto quedando siempre fijas en el sitio, al menos que alguien las moviera. Por esa razón necesitaban controlar a otros seres para que luchasen por ellos o para desplazarlos...

Relataba el unicornio. Ahí dijo.

Dolf: Estatuas de Gárgolas demoníacas...Salid...Y darle al alicornio Holy Blade y a sus amigos el recibimiento que se merecen...

Y acto seguido del libro salieron los dibujos de dichas criaturas cobrando vida y yendo hacia un destino incierto. Dolf riéndose perversamente comentó.

Dolf: Jajajaja...Pronto sabremos si Holy Blade es solo un simple alicornio normal...O es algo mas...

Fin del capítulo.

No olvidéis comentar.


	4. Las Estatuas Demoniacas

**LAS ESTATUAS DEMONIACAS**

Finalmente el barco donde Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban subidos, llegó a puerto.

Grog: Llegamos.

Dijo el capitán. Holy Blade y sus amigos bajaron del barco.

Blade: Muchas gracias por llevarnos capitán.

Agradecía el alicornio.

Grog: No hay de que amigos. Cuando terminé mis asuntos aquí, zarparé de nuevo.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Seguro que encontraremos otro barco ya que nos deshicimos de los piratas.

Eyedragon: Si. Por lo que volver no será tan difícil.

El trío de amigos se despidió del minotauro y comenzaron a andar por el camino de tierra que había. Holy Blade viendo el lugar con sus montes y colinas soltó un suspiro y comentó para si mismo.

Blade: Las tierras de Loren. Jamás pensé que volvería aquí algún día.

Decía con pesar el alicornio. Sus amigos lo notaron y preguntaron.

Gunsmith: ¿Has estado aquí antes amigo?

Blade: Si...Hace tiempo...

Dijo de forma no muy alegre el alicornio. Ahí dijo.

Blade: Venga. Tenemos que investigar la actividad demoníaca.

Dijo el alicornio acelerando su marcha. Sus amigos se miraron por un momento y volvieron a seguir al alicornio.

Durante la caminata por el camino que había en el campo, nadie decía nada. Holy Blade que iba delante no dijo ninguna palabra. Pero sus amigos pudieron notar que al alicornio no le acomodaba el hecho de estar en las tierras conocidas como Loren.

Gunsmith: Oye Holy Blade...

Blade: ¿Si...?

Preguntó no con demasiadas ganas el alicornio. Gunsmith no estaba seguro de preguntar, pero al final lo hizo.

Gunsmith: ¿Estás bien? No parece que hoy estés de buen humor precisamente.

Eyedragon: Si socio. Llevas así desde que llegamos ¿Que problema tienes amigo?

Preguntaba sus amigos. Holy Blade no parecía estar demasiado conforme y dijo secamente.

Blade: No tengo ningún problema...en parte. Simplemente las tierras de Loren gobernadas por el rey Lorken no me traen buenos recuerdos.

Respondía el alicornio, no muy feliz de responder a sus amigos. Estos comprendieron la actitud del alicornio y dejaron de preguntar. Finalmente por el camino llegaron a un pueblo no muy grande, pero suficiente para albergar a varios ponis. El grupo iba caminando al interior del pueblo. Era un pueblo normal con casas de madera o piedra. Varias tiendas o puestos. Durante su visita vieron una estatuas bastante feas en su opinión. Era estatuas con cuerpo pero sin brazos ni piernas, teniendo estas unas cabezas de toro demoniaco o similar, todas ellas con los ojos cerrados. Las extrañas estatuas estaban en cierto modo repartidas por el pueblo. Pero estos no tardaron en notar algo extraño en el pueblo.

Eyedragon: Soy solo yo ¿O en este pueblo no hay ni un alma?

Preguntaba el kirin negro.

Gunsmith: Cierto ¿No debería haber gente por aquí?

El grupo miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar gente pero no veían a nadie. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, una de las estatuas abrió los ojos y un brillo rojo surgió de ellas. En ese momento el grupo notó el sonido de pasos.

Blade: Chicos. Creo que viene alguien.

El grupo escuchaba los sonidos de pasos, al cual se hacían mas fuertes y a mayor número. En ese momento asomándose por las calles los vieron.

Pueblerino: Intruuuusos...

Pueblerina: Debeeeeemos...Mataaar...A los intruuuusos...

Pueblerino potro: Mataaaarlos...

Eran los habitantes del poblado pero todos ellos con un aspecto bastante extraño. Todos tenían el pelaje verde como la crin negra. Sus ojos carentes de emoción tenían un intenso brillo blanco. Ninguno de ellos parecía ser consciente de lo que hacían en absoluto. Todos ellos armados con azadas, rastrillos u otras herramientas de granja que pudiesen usar como armas. Su aspecto recordaba a la de un zombie. El grupo estaba rodeado por estos al cual se iban acercando peligrosamente a ellos.

Eyedragon: ¿Y estos que les pasa?

Preguntaba el kirin poniéndose en guardia.

Gunsmith: Parece que están como poseídos.

Blade: Si pero ¿Por quien?

El grupo se puso en guardia cubriéndose las espaldas, mientras los pueblerinos poseídos iba acercándose demasiado a estos. Uno de ellos alzó un afilado rastrillo y trató de golpear a Gunsmith, pero este convocando una espada de luz, bloqueó el ataque. El resto de pueblerinos fueron a atacarlos a estos.

Eyedragon: Propongo salir volando pero ya.

Dijo el kirin. Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo y alzaron el vuelo para salir del alcance de las armas de los poseídos.

Blade: Esto no me gusta. Recuerdo haber estado aquí hace tiempo, y que yo sepa esta gente era la mar de normal.

Comentaba el alicornio observando a la gente.

Eyedragon: Pues amigo. Parece que han tenido un enorme cambio radical.

En el aire parecía que tendrían tiempo de maniobrar, pero tuvieron que esquivar varios disparos mágicos por parte de los unicornios poseídos.

Blade: Genial. Ahora pueden emplear magia.

Decía molesto el alicornio, teniendo que esquivar los ataques mágicos de estos. Para empeorar las cosas, varios pegasos poseídos comenzaron a volar y fueron directos hacia estos con intención de matarlos con sus armas.

Gunsmith: También vienen por el aire.

Eyedragon: Ya lo hemos notado.

Comentaba el kirin bloqueando con su katana el ataque de un pegaso armado con una pala.

Blade: Debemos evitar dañar a la gente y acabar con lo que controlar a esta gente.

Gunsmith: Si ¿Pero como...?

El grupo tenía que evitar los ataques de los ponis poseídos, al mismo tiempo que tenían que evitar lastimarlos. Los tres se movían de un lado a otro tratando de evita a la gente aunque no era fácil. Por tierra los ponis poseídos los atacaban con sus herramientas improvisadas. Holy Blade en tierra tuvo que apartarse para evitar el ataque de un potrillo poseído armado con una cuchillo de cocina. Por el aire o eran atacados por magia de los unicornios, o atacados por los pegasos. Gunsmith invocaba un escudo para detener los ataques mágicos y Eyedragon con ágiles movimientos, esquivaba o bloqueaba con su arma los ataques de los pegasos.

El grupo no podía mantenerse eternamente así. Tendrían que hacer algo, aunque la gente poseída no era un reto para ellos, no podían lastimarlos. Tampoco podían estar así siempre. Tenían que buscar la forma de liberar a aquella gente de lo que sea lo que les controlaba.

Gunsmith voló bajo para evitar los ataques mágicos de unos unicornios, hasta que pasó justo al lado de una de las estatuas de antes. Por unos instantes, el alicornio marrón pudo ver los ojos de la estatua al cual estaban brillando. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta.

Gunsmith: Chicos. Las estatuas. Son las estatuas. Por lo visto son los que controlan a la gente.

Gritaba el alicornio. Sus amigos asintieron.

Blade: Las estatuas ¿Eh? Entonces hay que destruirlas y así liberaremos a la gente.

Eyedragon: Je...Será fácil. Como estatuas dudo mucho que se puedan defender.

Sonreía el kirin dando por hecho de que iba a ser fácil. Holy Blade se lanzó directo hacia una de las estatuas, confiado en que lo destruiría con suma facilidad.

Blade: Prepárate estatua fea. Voy a convertirte en gravilla.

Sonreía el alicornio confiado en que destruiría la estatua con enorme facilidad. Pero en ese momento los ojos de la estatua se abrieron, abrió su boca y cientos de rayos láser surgieron de dicha estatua, primero yendo hacia el cielo y luego directo al semental al cual lo pilló por sorpresa. Holy Blade no tuvo tiempo de evitarlos y le dieron de lleno haciéndole mucho daño a este. La fuerza del impacto lo derribó tirandolo al suelo con varios daños en su cuerpo. Eyedragon al ver eso comentó.

Eyedragon: Vale. Quizás no valla a ser tan fácil como pensaba.

Comentó el kirin negro. Holy Blade algo adolorido respondió con sarcasmo.

Blade: ¿No me digas?

En ese momento fue rodeado por varios ponis poseídos, aprovechando que este estaba en el suelo comenzaron a atacarlo. Holy Blade convocando sus espadas bloqueó los ataques como podía aunque con dificultad debido a la situación al cual este estaba.

Blade: Ey chicos. Cuando queráis.

Solicitaba ayudar el alicornio. Gunsmith rápidamente se puso delante de los poseídos y lanzó un leve hechizo de viento que se los llevó algo lejos de estos, liberando así a Holy Blade.

Blade: Gracias Gunsmith.

Agradecía el alicornio blanco mientras el alicornio marrón le daba su casco para ayudarle a levantarse.

Gunsmith: De nada amigo.

Pero la calma duró poco. Las estatuas antes inactivas, comenzaron a abrir los ojos y acto seguido comenzaron a disparar rayos láser contra el grupo. Infinidad de rayos iban directos hacia ellos con intención de eliminarlos. Uno pasó casi rozando a Eyedragon que volaba por el cielo a media altura, dándole ligeramente en su cola de kirin quemándola levemente, este se quejó.

Eyedragon: Au...Mi cola. Malditas estatuas. Ahora veréis que con el grandioso y fabuloso Eyedragon no se mete nadie.

Decía molesto el kirin concentrando llamas alrededor suyo y acto seguido, lanzar un poderoso espiral de fuego que dio de lleno a una estatua, destruyéndola por completo.

Eyedragon: Jajajaja...¿Que te pareció eso amigo? De un solo golpe.

Celebraba el kirin haciendo un baile de la victoria en el aire, hasta que dicho baile tuvo que verse interrumpido por los ataques de las estatuas que continuaban siendo una amenaza.

Gunsmith: Aun quedan mas estatuas.

Comentaba Gunsmith en el suelo, deteniendo con su casco el avance de un potro que trataba de darle con una pala pero no llegaba.

Blade: Entonces vallamos a destrozarlas todas, procurando no lastimar a los lugareños. Solo así podremos liberarles de su control.

Completaba Holy Blade bloqueando con sus cascos las armas de unos granjeros con guadañas.

El grupo se puso de acuerdo y se pusieron cascos a la obra. Entre los tres comenzaron con lo de destruir la estatuas y procurando no lastimar a los pueblerinos.

Holy Blade lanzó un Atomic Blast destruyendo varias estatuas en el proceso.

Gunsmith volando hacia dos estatuas, esquivó los ataques mágicos de las estatuas y convocando dos hachas de hielo, pasó entre estas clavando dichas hachas en estas partiéndolas en pedazos.

Eyedragon voló alto ya que una estatua estaba en lo alto de un molino y se fue hacia esta. La estatua al verlo disparó sus múltiples rayos láser, pero el kirin volando recto, comenzó a girar con la katana por delante en forma de espiral, desviando los disparos. Sin variar el rumbo en su ataque, lo atravesó por completo dejando un gran hueco en la estatua y acto seguido se rompió en pedazos.

Varias estatuas iban disparando contra Holy Blade que volaba en el aire, pero este mediante tele transporte, esquivaba los disparos mágicos y contraatacaba con sus propios ataques. Luego voló a gran velocidad y realizando su ataque Terremoto, golpeó con enorme fuerza el suelo provocando grandes grietas en el suelo que fueron hacia las estatuas rompiéndolas en pedazos.

Una a una iban siendo destruidas las estatuas por el trío de guerreros. Finalmente la última que estaba en un puente, fue partida en dos por un golpe de katana de Eyedragon.

Finalmente todas las estatuas habían sido destruidas, pero los poseídos parecían seguir igual sin cambio alguno. Estos estaban en la plaza rodeado por estos.

Eyedragon: Hemos destruido la última estatua ¿No deberían haber vuelto a la normalidad estos?

Gunsmith: Eso se supone.

Blade: Aguantad chicos. Pase lo que pase, no debemos hacerles daño. No son conscientes de lo que hacen.

Eyedragon: Eso es fácil decirlo amigo.

El grupo estaba en guardia mientras los ponis poseídos se acercaban peligrosamente a estos con intención de matarlos. Pero en ese instante una luz cubrió el lugar y acto seguido los ponis poseídos volvieron a la normalidad con su aspecto normal.

Pueblerino: ¿Que...que ha pasado...?

Pueblerino2: ¿Que hago yo aquí? Se supone que estaba recogiendo paja para el granero...

Pueblerina: Se supone que estaba haciendo la colada en el río...¿Como he llegado a la plaza?

Los pueblerinos estaban desconcertados ya que nadie parecía recordar nada de lo que estaban haciendo. Holy Blade y sus amigos respiraron aliviados.

Blade: Buff...Menos mal...

Gunsmith: Si...Tu lo has dicho. Ya me veía trinchado como un pavo.

Eyedragon: Si...Y yo ya me veía carbonizando a estos pueblerinos con mis llamas hasta reducirlos a carbonilla.

Nada mas decir eso el kirin, Holy Blade y Gunsmith se le quedaron mirando a este con cara seria. Este al ver como le miraban les preguntó sin entender nada.

Eyedragon: ¿Que...?

Tras salvar al pueblo de las estatuas demoníacas, estuvieron preguntando a la gente si recordaban algo. Nadie parecía recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, salvo algunos que aseguraron que vieron aparecer de la nada aquellas extrañas estatuas y a partir de ahí todo estaba borroso para ellos. También preguntaron sobre si había mas actividad demoníaca y los pueblerinos les comentaron que en un templo antiguo lejos del pueblo, había demonios surgiendo de ella. Estos tras tomarse un descanso en el pueblo, se despidieron de sus habitantes y reanudaron su marcha.

Gunsmith: Según los del pueblo, es por aquí.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón mientras estos iban caminando al lado de un río. Holy Blade respondió.

Blade: Si. Recuerdo que por aquí había un templo. Se donde está. Vamos.

Eyedragon: Se nota que ya estuviste aquí antes amigo...

Comentó el kirin. Holy Blade con tono serio le respondió.

Blade: Eh...si...Y ahora vamos...

Respondió con tono serio el alicornio. En ese momento se oyó una fuerte voz.

¿?: Alto...Identifíquense...

El trío se paró ya que delante de ellos había un grupo de extraños ponis soldados. Todos ellos llevaban armaduras rojas con la parte de las patas grises, las botas Rojas. Dichas armaduras les cubrían por completo impidiendo ver siquiera sus rostros y sus cascos rojos solo tenían una línea para poder ver. Estaban armados con espadas que parecía finas púas y unos escudos de tamaño medio colores grises. Holy Blade adelantándose les respondió al soldado.

Blade: Somos viajeros que van por aquí nada mas. Nada importante.

¿?: Valla, valla...Cuanto tiempo...Holy Blade...

Dijo una voz detrás de los soldados, al cual estos se apartaron para abrir paso a un extraño pony terrestre al cual sonreía de forma perversa. El pony en cuestión era de pelaje marrón claro, con la crin corta marrón. Ojos negros. Llevaba un armadura de cuerpo completo salvo la cabeza de color roja, con la parte de las patas negras y con botas rojas. En la espalda portaba una gran espada larga enfundada casi tan grande como el pony. Holy Blade al ver a dicho semental puso un gesto de disgusto y dijo.

Blade: Kane...

Dijo el semental al cual, no parecía muy contento de ver a dicho soldados. En cambio el quien parecía ser el líder de dichos soldados parecía en cierto modo, alegre por volver a ver a Holy Blade, aunque su risa perversa parecía mostrar otra cosa.

Kane: ¿Que te trae por aquí Holy Blade? ¿Acaso has venido a hacernos una visita?

Preguntaba el semental sin dejar de tener su risa perversa. Holy Blade sin abandonar su expresión molesta le respondió.

Blade: No es asunto tuyo Kane. Mis amigos y yo estamos aquí para atender unos asuntos.

Los amigos de Holy Blade no entendían la actitud de este ¿Acaso él y el llamado Kane se conocen de antes? ¿Y que relación tenían ambos?

Kane: Oh Vamos Holy Blade amigo ¿Acaso es así como recibes a los viejos amigos? No llamas. No escribes. No nos cuentas tu vida. El rey preguntó por ti cuando te fuiste hace tiempo. Después de "aquello" claro jejejeje.

Comentaba el semental terrestre con su sonrisa perversa. Holy Blade ya bastante molesto le respondió enfadado.

Blade: Ya sabes porque me fui. No quiero nada que ver con vosotros. Y si no te importa, mis amigos y yo tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer.

Kane: ¿Y puedo saber que asuntos son esos?

Blade: Como dije ya antes. Eso no es nada que te importe Kane. Vámonos chicos...

Dijo Holy Blade yéndose del lugar, siendo seguidos por sus amigos al cual no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Uno de los soldados le preguntó al llamado Kane.

Soldado: Comandante. ¿Es seguro dejarlos ir así como así? ¿Y si son espías o traficantes?

Ante la pregunta, Kane le respondió.

Kane: No te preocupes. No creo que estén aquí para buscar problemas. Al menos de momento. Ahora concentrémonos en la tarea que tenemos pendiente.

Soldado: Si señor.

Respondió el soldado y el semental junto con su tropa se marcharon del lugar. Mientras por otro lado, Holy Blade junto con sus amigos, caminaba algo rápido con una expresión molesta, que captó la atención de sus amigos.

Eyedragon: Ey viejo. Espera un poco.

Gunsmith: No camines tan rápido amigo...

Le pedían sus amigos al cual tenían que aumentar la marcha para alcanzarlo. Holy Blade aminoró un poco la marcha para permitir a sus amigos llegar hasta este.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade. ¿Conoces a ese tipo? El de antes vamos.

Holy Blade sin abandonar su expresión molesta le contestó.

Blade: Kane es el comandante de las fuerzas militares del reino de Loren y el mas fiel casco derecho del rey Lorken...

Eyedragon: Por lo visto los dos os conocíais de antes ¿No?

Blade: Si. Por desgracia. Digamos que los dos compartimos hace tiempo un pasado común en estas tierras, como con su actual rey.

Gunsmith: ¿Ah si...?

Blade: Si. Pero ahora no me apetece hablar de ello. Prosigamos con la marcha. Tenemos que llegar a ese templo cuanto antes.

Los tres amigos seguían su marcha, ajenos a que el unicornio Dolf estaba observándolos a través de una pantalla mágica desde su habitación.

Dolf: Así que van al templo jejejeje...Puede que me lleguen a servir para mis planes y me ahorre el trabajo de tener que ocuparme yo mismo...

Comentaba el unicornio con una sonrisa perversa, mientras acariciaba con su casco derecho su libro conocido como el Legendarium.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	5. El Templo Maldito

**EL TEMPLO MALDITO**

Después de una larga caminata y tras atravesar unas montañas, toparse con algunos bandidos al cual a la mayoría los mando a paseo de una patada por parte del grupo y poco mas, finalmente llegaron al templo donde se suponía que estaba la presencia de demonios.

Blade: Aquí estamos.

Dijo el alicornio blanco. Eyedragon comentó.

Eyedragon: Genial. Mi katana está hambrienta de sangre de demonio.

Decía el kirin con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras acariciaba su katana.

Gunsmith: Cálmate amigo. No te sulfures demasiado.

Trataba de calmarle su amigo alicornio. Eyedragon le contestó medio emocionado.

Eyedragon: Amigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no parto el cráneo a un demonio con mi katana. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de desquitarme. Pienso aprovecharlo pero bien. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a cientos de demonios.

Ante la emoción del kirin, Holy Blade sonrió y le dijo.

Blade: Pues puedes que te quedes bien satisfecho amigo. Siento varias energías demoníacas en el interior de ese templo.

Eyedragon: Geniaaaal...

Desde su cuarto, Dolf observaba desde la ventana mágica creada por su servidor Shadow al grupo dirigirse hacia el templo. Sonriendo maliciosamente comentó.

Dolf: Ya veo que se dirigen a ese templo...Precisamente tengo una cosa importante que coger allí...y puede que Holy Blade y sus amigos me ahorren el trabajo. En el templo solo hay demonios menores pero feroces. Creo que estaría bien añadir algo de emoción...Legendarium...

Dijo esto último el unicornio y su libro mágico apareció delante de este. Moviendo sus páginas, encontró lo que buscaba.

Dolf: Este es perfecto.

Su mirada se postró en la imagen de una especie de armadura de caballero pony sin cabeza, portando una espada y escudo. Ahí comenzó a leer.

Dolf: Cuenta la leyenda...Que hubo un poderoso caballero pony que luchó contra infinidad de enemigos sin descanso...Hasta el punto que perdió la cabeza en batalla...Cuentan que hasta hoy, el caballero sin cabeza sigue buscando su cabeza perdida...

El libro comenzó a brillar mágicamente y ahí Dolf gritó.

Dolf: Caballero sin Cabeza. Ve al templo antiguo y ocúpate de Holy Blade y sus amigos.

Dijo el unicornio y la imagen del caballero cobró vida.

Volviendo con Holy Blade y compañía, estos finalmente llegaron al templo. El templo era bastante antiguo de épocas pasadas. En su interior tenía varios escalones bastante largos como desniveles de plataformas de forma ascendente. Habían varios jeroglíficos muy antiguos muy difíciles de leer sino se era historiador. Al final de los escalones había un especie de altar donde en ella había una especie de piedra violeta.

También el grupo pudo notar la presencia de criaturas demoníacas. Algunos demonios rojos con patas de carnero negros, cuernos y armados con enormes hachas. También había algunos duendecillos demoníacos rojos armados con ballestas de flechas llameantes. Al final de los escalones estaba una especie de armadura pony viviente sin cabeza que parecía ser el líder de los demonios.

Blade: Aquí están los demonios.

Gunsmith: Hora de eliminarlos.

Eyedragon: Genial. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Uno de los demonios soltó un rugido aterrador y acto seguido todos los demonios se lanzaron hacia el grupo.

Eyedragon: Probad mi katana engendros.

Gritó el kirin volando hacia el primero demonio y esquivando el hachazo de uno de ellos, se puso detrás de este y le atravesó la espalda con su katana, para acto seguido el kirin tirarse para arriba para partir por la mitad superior del demonio y esta cayera muerto al suelo.

Holy Blade corrió hacia un demonio y antes de que este pudiera pararlo, el alicornio le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo hizo retroceder, luego una patada cargada con magia que lo estrelló contra la pared. Un demonio iba ha atacarlo por detrás pero el alicornio sacando una de sus espadas se giró, y de un rápido movimiento le cortó los brazos al demonio haciéndolo gritar de dolor y acto seguido le atravesó la cabeza matando al instante.

Gunsmith creó un torrente de agua que fue directo hacia los demonios empapándolos por completo. Una vez mojados, el alicornio cargó energía en su cuerno y lanzó un rayo eléctrico que recorrió los cuerpos de los demonios al cual con el efecto del agua, se amplificaron sus efectos aumentando así los daños que estos sufrieron. Los demonios gritaban de dolor, gritos que fueron silenciados ya que Gunsmith armado con hachas de hielo que este había convocado, fue directos hacia ellos y comenzó a decapitarlos a todos ellos.

Los diablillos desde posiciones elevadas, disparaban desde sus ballestas flechas de fuego que obligaba al grupo a ponerse a cubierto detrás de algunas paredes de las plataformas elevadas a los lados del largo templo.

Eyedragon que estaba a cubierto, saltó a un lado justo en el centro y desde sus garras lanzó varias bolas de fuego que impactó en varios diablillos haciendo que estallaran en llamas hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Un gran demonio trató de golpearlo con su hacha pero el kirin lo bloqueó con su katana.

Eyedragon: Lo siento amigo...Pero llevo mucho tiempo deseando matar demonios como para que ahora vengas tu y me arruines la diversión.

Comentaba el kirin con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía bloqueando el hacha del demonio. el kirin se hizo a un lado haciendo que el demonio perdiera el equilibrio y se echara para adelante, mientras el kirin negro se puso detrás de este. Ahí sin dudarlo empuñó su katana y realizando un rápido corte, le hirió en la espalda del demonio. El kirin pegó un salto con voltereta hacia ponerse justo delante de este, y acto seguido le hizo otra rápido corte en el pecho del demonio haciéndole mayor daño.

Eyedragon: Hora del Finisher...

El kirin cargando de energía mágica su katana, le cortó el extremo del brazo al demonio y rápidamente el otro brazo dejándolo desprovisto de ellos. Acto seguido, el kirin alzó su katana y de un rápido movimiento partió en dos al demonio matándolo así al instante a este.

Holy Blade cargaba esferas de energía y disparaba contra los demonios arqueros. Dos demonios con hacha lo rodearon y trataron de matarlo con un golpe de abanico. Este simplemente pegó un salto, haciendo que ambos demonios se decapitasen el uno al otro. El alicornio mientras volaba vio eso y riéndose dijo.

Blade: Valla. A eso llamo yo perder la cabeza...jejejeje...

Un demonio que escalo la pared, saltó hacia Holy Blade tratando de atraparlo, pero este se dio cuenta y le dio una patada en la cara que lo derribó al suelo. Acto seguido le disparó un rayo contra este destruyéndolo.

Blade: Nada de tocarme amigo. A mi no me manosea un maldito demonio.

Decía enfadado el alicornio pero en ese momento apareció volando el caballero sin cabeza que fue directo hacia este. Holy Blade al verlo, sacó su espada y la puso dispuesto a bloquear el ataque, pero el ataque del caballero con su espada fue tan fuerte, que lo mandó hasta el otro lado del templo estrellándose contra la pared.

Blade: Vale. Este tipo pega duro.

Decía el alicornio saliendo de la pared. Ahí fue volando hacia el caballero sin cabeza dispuesto ha destrozarlo con sus espadas, pero este se defendió con su escudo bloqueando así su ataque. Holy Blade lanzaban interminables estocadas contra el caballero pero este lograba bloquearlas todas con gran maestría y precisión.

Blade: Toma esto..

Holy Blade cargó de energía sus dos espadas golpeando así con mayor fuerza, que ni el escudo del caballero sin cabeza pudo resistir y cayó con fuerza al suelo desprendiéndose sus piezas de la armadura. El alicornio bajó al suelo observando la armadura derrotada y comentó.

Blade: Era duro. Pero al final cayó.

Dijo el semental sonriendo satisfecho. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio que las piezas de armadura comenzaron a flotar para luego volver a unirse de nuevo. El caballero sin cabeza otra vez completo, empuño su espada y escudo dispuesto a atacar de nuevo.

Blade: Vale. Esto si que es inesperado.

Decía el alicornio al cual tuvo que detener rápido el ataque del caballero sin cabeza cuando trató de decapitarlo con su espada. Holy Blade haciendo gran fuerza, logró empujarlo hacia atrás para dejarlo espacio.

Blade: Atomic Blast...

Gritó el alicornio formando una gran esfera de energía en su cuerno y lanzarla contra el caballero impactándolo de lleno y hacer que se desprendiera de nuevo las piezas de armadura. Como la vez anterior, se volvió a unir dichas piezas para volver a atacar. Holy Blade esquivando el ataque de espada, cargó de energía su casco y le arreó un potente puñetazo que lo volvió a desarmarlo. Desgraciadamente se volvió a armarse por completo. Una y otra vez Holy Blade lograba desprender las piezas de armadura del caballero sin cabeza, pero una y otra vez esta se recomponía, llevando al alicornio a un ciclo casi eterno donde al final perdería por agotamiento.

Blade: Maldita sea. No puedo seguir así. Debe haber una forma de derrotar a esta armadura como sea. Tal vez si la destruyó por completo.

Pensó el alicornio. Se lanzó de nuevo contra la armadura tratando de destruirla de un ataque, pero justo cunado iba a golpearla, la armadura se desprendió en trozos para sorpresa de este.

Blade: ¿Pero que...?

El alicornio sorprendido, vio como las piezas de la armadura flotaban alrededor de el formando un especie de tornado. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, las piezas de la armadura se unieron a su cuerpo.

Blade: ¿Y ahora que pasa...?

El alicornio ahora enfundaba la armadura pero era incapaz de moverse.

Blade: No...No me puedo mover...

En ese instante comenzó a caminar pero no por voluntad propia, de algún modo la armadura viviente comenzó a moverse por su cuenta.

Blade: No puedo...evitar moverme...

El alicornio trataba por todos los medios de liberarse, pero la armadura lo tenía completamente dominado. Sus amigos que seguían combatiendo a los demonios, vieron como el alicornio salía del santuario con la armadura puesta.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade...

Eyedragon: ¿A donde vas amigo...?

Blade: La armadura. Me está controlando y no puedo hacer nada para detenerla.

Gritaba el alicornio saliendo ya del templo, mientras sus amigos trataba de seguirlo, pero los demonios lo tenían ocupados.

Fuera, el alicornio siendo llevado por la armadura era conducido hacia un sitio concreto.

Blade: Pero ¿A donde me lleva esta cosa?

Después de caminar un rato, llega hasta un gran lago. La armadura caminó hacia el lago y comenzó a introducirse poco a poco en ella. El alicornio por fin comprendió el plan de la armadura viviente. Pretendía meterlo en el agua para ahogarlo. Holy Blade trataba en lo posible para salir pero no podía por la armadura que lo controlaba. Intentó usar su magia pero inexplicablemente no podía hacerlo, seguramente la armadura de algún modo anulaba su magia mientras tenía Holy Blade puesta esta.

Mientras la armadura se introducía en el agua hasta llegar ya al cuello del semental. Este trató de tener la cabeza del agua pero desgraciadamente acabó por meterse por completo en ella.

La armadura iba hasta la parte profunda del agua, mientras Holy Blade trataba por todos los medios de aguantar el aire, pero era cuestión de tiempo que acabara ahogado por completo en el agua. Trataba por todos los medios de liberarse pero era inútil y solo lograba acortar las reservas de aire que le quedaban. Poco a poco el semental se iba debilitándose y estuvo a punto de caer ahogado, hasta que de repente dos figuras aparecen de la nada sumergiéndose en el agua. cogiendole de los brazos y sacándolo rápidamente del lago. Ahí vio que eran Eyedragon y Gunsmith que había llegado a tiempo para rescatarlo.

Blade: Chicos. Muy oportunos. Gracias.

Agradecía alegremente el alicornio a sus amigos que lo sacaban volando del lago. Estos sonriendo le responde.

Gunsmith: De nada amigo...

Eyedragon: Para eso estamos...

Holy Blade sonreía agradecido porque sus amigos le ayudaran. Pero la armadura comenzó a usar el cuerpo de Holy Blade para golpear a sus amigos y los tres cayeron al suelo.

Eyedragon: Ey...¿A que ha venido eso...?

Preguntó molesto el kirin al ver que lo había golpeado, pero rápidamente tuvo que usar su katana para bloquear el ataque de espada de la armadura con Holy Blade todavía fundándola.

Blade: La armadura me controla. No puedo detenerla.

Gunsmith: Posesión por una armadura fantasma ya veo. Entonces hay que quitártela.

Decía el alicornio marrón tratando de cogerle por detrás para inmovilizarlo aprovechando que Eyedragon bloqueaba su espada, pero la armadura se giró rápidamente golpeando con su escudo a Gunsmith tirandolo al suelo.

Blade: Lo siento Gunsmith.

Se disculpaba el alicornio. Eyedragon trató de golpear la armadura mientras Holy Blade miraba preocupada por si le daba, pero la armadura bloqueó el ataque con su escudo y lanzó su espada tratando de golpear al kirin al cual este tuvo que retroceder para evitarlo.

Eyedragon: Condenada armadura. La pienso fundir con mi fuego.

Holy Blade se alarmó al oír eso, si fundía la armadura con su fuego con este todavía dentro se fundiría también con este. Este trató de decir que no lo haga.

Blade: Quieto Eyedragon. No lo hagas.

Eyedragon: Tranquilo amigo. Se lo que hago...Gunsmith ahora...

Gunsmith: Tornado de hielo.

Gritó el alicornio marrón apareciendo de repente, creando un tornado de hielo que congeló la armadura inmovilizándola por completo. Una vez hecho eso, Eyedragon comenzó a prender fuego su katana y se lanzó hacia donde estaba Holy Blade con la armadura. Con rápidos y certeros movimientos, desprendía trozo a trozo las piezas congeladas de la armadura mandándolas a volar. Finalmente Holy Blade es liberador de la armadura.

Blade: Por fin libre...Gracias amigos...

Agradecía el alicornio pero las piezas de la armadura comenzaron a volar de nuevo.

Eyedragon: De eso nada...Hálito de Fuego de Dragón...

Gritó el kirin empuñando su katana con la hoja apuntando a las piezas de armadura. Ahí lanzó una llamarada en forma de dragón chino que fue hacia las piezas, y abriendo su gran boca introdujo las piezas en su interior. El dragón se envolvió en si mismo formando una explosión de fuego que fundió las piezas de la armadura destruyéndolas completamente.

Eyedragon: Ya está...

Blade: Adiós maldita armadura...

Gunsmith: Somos los mejores, amigos.

El grupo triunfante chocaron los cascos unos a los otros. Mas tarde volvieron al templo ya libre de demonios. El grupo fue hacia el altar donde vieron en ella una especie de gema roja brillante.

Eyedragon: Me pregunto que será esa piedra..

Blade: No se que será...Pero mejor nos la llevamos por si acaso...Algo me dice que es la causa de la aparición de demonios...

Comentaba el alicornio cogiendo dicha piedra.

Blade: Bueno. Hemos terminado el trabajo. Hora de volver a casa.

Gunsmith: Si. Momentos así hecho de menos a mis chicas.

Decía el alicornio con tono de melancolía. Holy Blade sonriendo a su amigo le respondió.

Blade: Te entiendo amigo. Yo también tengo a algunas amigas que seguramente me estarán echando de menos.

Los tres se rieron por los comentarios hechos. Los tres decidieron salir del templo, pero en el momento que lo hicieron se toparon con una inesperada llegada de los caballeros que se toparon con anterioridad y entre ellos Kane.

Kane: Hola Holy Blade.

Blade: Kane.

El grupo vio al individuo de antes junto con sus soldados. Holy Blade sin andarse con rodeos le preguntó molesto a Kane.

Blade: ¿Que quieres ahora Kane?

Kane: Simplemente hay quienes quieren verte ahora.

Dijo el comandante apartándose como sus soldados que estaban con él, mostrando a dos figuras desconocidas para Eyedragon y Gunsmith, pero muy conocidas para Holy Blade al cual este exclamó sorprendido.

Blade: Baron Dolf...Rey Lorken...

Exclamó el alicornio al ver al unicornio Dolf y al semental que estaba a su lado. El que estaba al lado de Dolf era un semental de mediana edad de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin gris que abultaba en su cabeza. Portando un traje real negro que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Una corona de oro en su cabeza. Varios brazaletes y anillos reales de oro. Llevaba consigo un bastón de caoba con cabeza de marfil.

Dolf: Hola agente espectro Holy Blade. Cuanto tiempo si vernos.

Decía el unicornio mirando al semental con una maliciosa sonrisa. El llamado rey Lorken con una sonrisa similar comentó.

Lorken: Menuda sorpresa verte por aquí agente Holy Blade. Pensé que nunca volverías por aquí jejejeje...

Holy Blade mirando a ambos sementales con expresión enfadada les dijo.

Blade: No estoy aquí por gusto precisamente. Solo vine aquí por ordenes de las princesas para acabar con los demonios que estaban aquí, antes de que se convirtieran en una amenaza. Y hablando de ello ¿Que se supone que estabais haciendo vosotros que no os ocupasteis de ello si quiera?

Comentaba el alicornio molesto ante la inesperada visita. El rey riéndose levemente le dijo.

Lorken: Oh Holy Blade...¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a tus viejos amigos...?

Blade: Nos somos amigos y sabes muy bien porque...

Dolf riéndose levemente le contestó.

Dolf: Oh vamos Blade...No me digas que aun sigues enfadado con nosotros por lo que sucedió hace cuatro años...

Blade: Cállate...Lo que hicisteis después de la revolución no tiene perdón alguno...

Eyedragon y Gunsmith se miraron al uno al otro. No comprendían de lo que hablaba su amigo. El rey sin perder la sonrisa la contestó.

Lorken: Te recuerdo Holy Blade. Que tu nos ayudaste en aquella revolución.

Dolf: Si Holy Blade. Si no recuerdo mal. Aquella vez fue tu primera misión como nuevo agente espectro.

Comentaron ambos como en cierto modo en forma de burla. Holy Blade furioso les gritó a ambos.

Blade: Eso fue antes de descubrir que clase de personas erais...Pensé que realmente queríais la paz y libertad...Hasta que al final descubrí que erais unos canallas que solo defendían sus propios intereses antes que al pueblo que supuestamente protegíais.

Kane echando una gran carcajada le comentó al alicornio.

Kane: ¿Hablas de aquello? Oh vamos Holy Blade...Aquello no fue para tanto...

Holy Blade mirando furioso a Kane le respondió.

Blade: Tu no hables. No eres mejor que el barón Dolf y el rey Lorken. Tu que mataste a inocentes solo por placer.

Luego de gritar al comandante, al cual sus soldados apuntaron con sus espadas al semental por insultar a su superior pero Kane les ordenó que guardaran la calma. Holy Blade mirando a sus amigos les dijo.

Blade: Vamos chicos. Aquí ya no pintamos nada. Nuestra misión termino hace rato por lo que no tenemos por que quedarnos aquí mas tiempo.

Gunsmith: Eh...Vale...

Holy Blade y sus amigos iba a marcharse hasta que los soldados les cortaron el paso. Dolf dijo.

Dolf: No tan rápido Holy Blade. Tienes algo que queremos que nos los des. La piedra que cogiste en el templo...

Dijo Dolf con tono serio ahora. Holy Blade mirando a Dolf le respondió.

Blade: ¿Que piedra...?

Dolf: Jajajaja...No te hagas el tonto. Precisamente es esa piedra la que buscábamos con tanto ahínco y queremos que nos la des.

Lorken: Por supuesto si quieres. Podemos pagarte por esa piedra.

Holy Blade sabía que se referían a la piedra que cogieron del templo. Si por lo visto tanto Dolf como el rey querían la piedra, entonces no debería dárselas por nada del mundo. Este negando con la cabeza mientras sacaba de su cazadora dicha piedra les respondió.

Blade: Lo siento pero no. Esta piedra la encontramos nosotros y nos la pensamos quedar...

Dijo en tono desafiante el alicornio exponiendo la piedra en su casco delante de ellos. Dolf sonriendo malignamente le respondió.

Dolf: La verdad ya nos esperábamos que no nos la fueras a dar así por las buenas pero da igual...Nos la llevaremos de igual modo.

Dijo el unicornio con una expresión maligna mientras iluminaba su cuerno y en ese instante, del suelo surgieron garras de sombra que atraparon al grupo.

Eyedragon: ¿Pero que...?

Gunsmith: Estas cosas nos tienen agarradas.

Holy Blade tras ser atrapado, se le cayó la piedra al cual rodó a los pies de Dolf, al cual este sin dudarlo la cogió con su magia y les dijo.

Dolf: Gracias Holy Blade...Sin ti posiblemente no habríamos encontrado una de las piedras legendarias que tanto buscamos, y también por hacer el trabajo sucio de deshacerte de los demonios que la custodiaban...

Kane: Si jejejeje...La verdad es que nos ahorraste trabajo.

Comentaba estos con burla. Holy Blade furioso les gritó.

Blade: Malditos. No se para que queréis la piedra pero sin duda no puede ser para nada bueno. Ahora veréis en cuando nos liberemos.

Dolf: Eso lo dudo...Legendarium...

El unicornio volvió a sacar su libro que tenía este colgado en su cinturón a forma de libro de bolsillo y apareció delante de este a tamaño normal.

Dolf: Agujero dimensional...

Del libro salió un especie de circulo que en el fondo aparecía una especie de cielo nocturno estrellado y un gran símbolo arcano en el centro.

Blade: ¿Que pretendes hacer con eso?

Dolf: jejejeje...Muy simple. Hacer que desaparezcáis para siempre. Adiós Holy Blade...

Respondía el unicornio con una sonrisa cruel y lanzó dicho hechizo en Holy Blade y sus amigos, al cual fueron tragados por esta.

Blade: AHHHH...

Eyedragon: AHHHH...

Gunsmith: AHHHH...

Gritaron los tres antes de desaparecer por completo tras ser tragados por el circulo y los tres desaparecieron.

Kane: Adios Holy Blade...Ha sido un placer volver a verte de nuevo...Para luego desaparecer por completo jajajaja...

Se jactaba el comandante. El rey Lorken cogiendo con sus cascos la piedra que Dolf le había quitado a Holy Blade, sonrió malignamente y comentó.

Lorken: Si. Una de las piedras es nuestra por fin. Solo hay que buscar las demás y el poder absoluto será todo mío.

Dolf: Por supuesto majestad.

Kane: ¿Que ha pasado con Holy Blade y sus compañeros?

Preguntaba el comandante. Dolf con una sonrisa perversa le respondió.

Dolf: No te preocupes. Hacia donde los he enviado. No creo que lo volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo...

En otro lugar. Holy Blade y sus amigos acabaron en un extraño lugar. En una zona árida de arena roja con varias rocas de diversos tamaños y algunas planas que estaban encima de la arena. El cielo tenía un extraño tono verde con largas líneas amarillas por el cielo parecidas a nubes. Holy Blade que al igual que sus amigos, miró por todos lados y exclamó.

Blade: Algo me dice. Que ya no estamos en nuestra tierra.

Continuara...

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Antes que nada. Quiero mencionar dos fanfics de mi amigo Brodek117 llamados "My Little Pony: Hermanos hasta el final" y "Mi vida en Ponyville". Ambos buenos fanfics llenos de aventura y humor (sobre todo eso último) como situaciones absurdas y divertidas (eso todavía mas todavía XDDD), al cual merecen que les echéis un vistazo y comentar en ellos.**


	6. La Tierra de las Almas Perdidas

**LA TIERRA DE LAS ALMAS PERDIDAS**

Holy Blade, Gunsmith y Eyedragon estaban atrapados en una dimensión alterna enormemente extraña. Estos tratando de buscar algo que les pudiera ayudar a salir, fueron caminando por el basto desierto.

Apenas encontraban lugares con agua o comida pero aquello era lo de menos. Por alguna extraña razón no sentían ni sed ni hambre, tampoco sentían sueño alguno. Aquello era bastante extraño.

Gunsmith: Este sitio es enorme. Apenas vemos nada mas que rocas y demás.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón. Sus compañeros asintieron.

Eyedragon: Si. Y ni un alma por aquí. Debemos ser los únicos idiotas en esta dimensión de locos.

Comentaba algo molesto el kirin al estar caminando en un lugar sin que hubiera nadie alrededor.

Blade: Este sitio es muy extraño. Tal vez deberíamos echar el vuelo y mirar en busca de algo.

Gunsmith: Ni creo que eso sirva. Este basto desierto es enorme y además.

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento notaron que la arena comenzaba a moverse.

Blade: Cuidado. Presiento problemas.

La arena donde estaban estos comenzó a moverse. Por instinto echaron el vuelo rápidamente y a tiempo de evitar las enormes dentelladas de una criatura de las arenas. El grupo volando alto, pudieron ver a una enorme criatura descomunal emerger de la arena. Era un especie de ciempiés gigante marrón con múltiples patas rojas. Un enorme pico dividido en cuatro secciones iguales. Tres pares de ojos verdes. La enorme criatura miraba al grupo, al cual estos miraban impresionados a la enorme criatura.

Blade: Mi madre ¿Que será esa cosa?

Preguntaba el alicornio al ver a semejante criatura.

Gunsmith: Ni idea. Jamás vi nada igual.

La criatura soltó un rugido y desde su boca disparó una especie de baba verde que fue directo hacia estos.

Eyedragon: CUIDADO.

Gritó el kirin y estos se apartaron de la trayectoria de la baba y esta cayó sobre unas rocas impregnándolas en gran parte de estas.

Holy Blade voló hacia el monstruo, al cual este trató de atrapar al semental con sus colmillos, pero este lo esquivó echándose a un lado y disparándole a la cabeza. Eyedragon volando hacia el monstruo, se puso encima de su cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas le clavó la katana. El monstruo rugió de furia mientras Eyedragon procuraba aguantar encima del monstruo. Gunsmith sin dudarlo le disparó una esfera de fuego contra esta, causando una explosión de fuego y Eyedragon salió de allí para alejarse del monstruo.

Eyedragon: ¿Acabamos con él...?

Preguntaba el kirin pero del humo surgió de nuevo el monstruo abriendo sus fauces con intención de devorarlo, pero el kirin siendo rápido, evito el ataque volando mas alto poniéndose fuera del alcance de los enormes colmillos. Holy Blade voló hasta la cabeza de la criatura y ahí comenzó a dar un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas cargadas con magia. Pese a los golpes la criatura no mostraba señal de retirarse. Holy Blade se alejó y Gunsmith le disparó un rayo eléctrico que recorrió el cuerpo entero del monstruo, pero esta no mostró señal alguna de sentir siquiera el ataque eléctrico.

El grupo concentro sus ataques mágicos contra la criatura, recibiendo esta de lleno los ataques. Pese a recibir esta todos los ataques, no parecía sufrir daño alguno.

Eyedragon: ¿De que está hecha esta cosa? Aguanta todo lo que le lanzamos.

Comentaba el kirin impresionado por la resistencia del enorme gusano, al cual tuvo que apartarse para evitar el ataque de baba de esta. Holy Blade lanzaba ataques mágicos mientras Eyedragon le lanzaba llamaradas. Gunsmith observando la gran resistencia de la criatura ante los ataques pensó.

Gunsmith: (Mmm...Parece que esa cosa aguanta bien los ataques de fuera pero...¿Y los de dentro...?)

Pensaba el alicornio hasta que decidió probar una cosa. Ahí llamó a sus amigos.

Gunsmith: Chicos. Tengo una idea. Dejadme al monstruo a mi.

Sus amigos miraron al alicornio marrón algo dudosos y comentaron.

Blade: ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?

Gunsmith: Tranquilo. Lo tengo todo calculado (Espero...)...

Holy Blade y Eyedragon se apartaron del ataque del monstruo. Gunsmith le disparó un rayo por detrás de la cabeza ganándose así la atención del monstruo, al cual este se giró y se centró en Gunsmith mientras este gritaba.

Gunsmith: Eh monstruo. Aquí. Ven a por mi bicho feo...

Le llamaba la atención el alicornio marrón. El monstruo soltó un rugido y fue directo hacia este, abriendo sus enormes fauces con intención de devorarlo.

Blade: Gunsmith...

Eyedragon: Cuidado...

Gritaron ambos. Gunsmith en vez de apartarse fue volando directo hacia el gusano para sorpresa de sus amigos.

Eyedragon: Gunsmith ¿Que haces...?

Blade: No seas loco...

Sus amigos trataron de detenerlo pero ya era tarde. Gunsmith volando a toda velocidad, se introdujo por completo dentro del a boca del monstruo. Sus amigos miraron con horror como el alicornio marrón fue devorado por el gran monstruo.

Blade: NOOOO...

Gritó desesperador el alicornio al perder a su amigo. El monstruo ahora se centró en estos dos y se lanzó a por ellos, pero justo en ese momento se detuvo al sentir algo extraño en su interior.

En ese momento Holy Blade y Eyedragon vieron como el gran ciempiés se le formaba hielo alrededor de este. Empezando desde el estomago, su cuerpo se iba congelando por completo hasta finalmente convertirse en un gran bloque de hielo. Acto seguido se rompió en pedazos.

Gunsmith: AHHHHH...

Gritó Gunsmith liberando energía de hielo alrededor de este. Finalmente descendió al suelo cansado. Sus amigos se reunieron con él.

Blade: Gunsmith...Amigo.

Eyedragon: Compañero.

Los dos verdaderamente contentos de que su amigo estuviera bien, le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y estos sonrientes le comentaban.

Blade: Amigo. Menudo susto nos has dado.

Eyedragon: En serio amigo. Pensamos que te habías vuelto loco al hacer aquella locura.

Comentaba ambos ante lo que había hecho el alicornio marrón, pero alegres de que este estuviera bien. Gunsmith sonriendo a estos les respondió.

Gunsmith: Lamento haberos preocupado amigos...Pero al ver aquella cosa resistía bien los ataques que recibía desde fuera...Pensé que la mejor forma de acabar con ella era hacerlo desde dentro...Empleando mis poderes sobre el hielo, le congelé por dentro hasta convertirlo en un gran bloque de hielo y así destruirlo de una vez por todas...

Blade: Desde luego. Una gran hazaña.

Eyedragon: Desde luego.

Los tres amigos se reían, pero en ese momento notaron algo en la lejanía.

Blade: Chicos...¿Veis algo allí?

Gunsmith: Si...Lo veo.

Eyedragon: Y yo...

Los tres fueron deprisa a acercarse a lo que estos notaron que hubiese algo. Primero vieron unas luces en la lejanía. A medida que se iban acercando pudieron ver lo que era. Una especie de ciudad en medio del basto desierto. Aquello alegró en gran medida al grupo al cual fueron lo mas deprisa que pudieron en llegar.

Eyedragon: Por fin. Un lugar civilizado.

Decía emocionado el kirin mientras besaba el suelo asfaltado negro. El grupo pudo apreciar mejor el sitio. Parecía una ciudad común como en su mundo. Solo que la mayoría de sus edificios eran negros. Habían unas farolas solo que estás emitían un extraño brillo verde que iluminaba el lugar, dando cierto aire tétrico. Habían ponis y otras razas caminando con total tranquilidad en dicha ciudad.

Gunsmith: ¿Que tipo de lugar es este?

Eyedragon: No tengo ni idea.

Blade: Veo una taberna ahí. Podríamos ir a preguntar en ella...

El grupo de amigos fue hacia dicha taberna donde entraron sin dilación alguna. Era como la típica taberna que habría en su mundo. Al entrar, notaron que casi todos los clientes los estaban mirando como si fueran extraños por así decirlo, aunque en el fondo los tres eran extraños en el lugar por así decirlo. Estos no le dieron importancia y se acercaron a la barra. Un grifo que era el que se encargaba de dicha taberna, mientras limpiaba un vaso les comentó.

Tabernero: Hola viajeros. Sin duda sois nuevos aquí. En la Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas.

Blade: ¿La Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas?

Preguntó curioso el alicornio. El grifo le respondió.

Tabernero: Así es. Esta ciudad fue construida en parte, por aquellos que vinieron de otros mundos y fueron atrapados aquí. Para toda la eternidad.

Respondía el grifo para sorpresa de estos al cual comentaron.

Blade: Espera ¿Dices que hay mas gente que vinieron de otros mundos y se quedaron atrapados aquí?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio. El tabernero le respondió.

Tabernero: Así es. Prácticamente toda la ciudad está compuesta por gente que vino de otros mundos y los descendientes que estos tuvieron.

Gunsmith adelantándose le preguntó al grifo.

Gunsmith: Pero ¿Seguro que no hay forma de escapar de este mundo y volver al nuestro?

Tabernero: Mucho me temo que no. Para vuestra desgracia, nadie ha salido jamás de este mundo...al menos en estos 1000 años.. Pero no os preocupéis. Como a todos. Os acabareis acostumbrando tras los primeros cinco años...

Eyedragon: 1000 años ¿Por que siempre son 1000 años? Por Celestia. Esa cantidad ya suena hasta maldita y todo.

Comentó el kirin molesto por la cantidad en años. El grifo tras limpiar la barra, les sirvió a los tres unos vasos con un extraño líquido verde al cual no paraba de echar burbujas de forma sospechosa.

Tabernero: Tomad. A los nuevos visitantes se les da una ronda gratis de nuestra especialidad.

Gunsmith: Estoooo ¿Y que se supone que es este brebaje...?

Preguntaba el alicornio. El grifo dando la espalda al grupo para ordenar unos vasos y botellas le contestó.

Tabernero: Creedme amigo. Pese al aspecto poco saludable. Esta verdaderamente delicioso. Por no decir que es la única bebida que tenemos aquí.

El trío miraba no demasiado convencidos dichos brebajes. El tabernero les comentó.

Tabernero: La verdad es que aunque aquí no exista la necesidad de alimentarse, nunca viene mal tener algo que comer y beber para disfrutar.

Aquello dejó confundido al grupo.

Blade: Perdone. ¿Que quiere decir con que no existe la necesidad de alimentarse?

El grifo mirando al grupo le respondió.

Tabernero: No es seguro el por que. Pero por alguna extraña razón desconocida. Nadie que esté aquí necesita comer ni beber. Es como si algo en este mundo nos nutriera o algo por el estilo.

Explicaba el grifo. El grupo tras pensárselo mejor comprendieron que era verdad. Desde que llegaron a este mundo, no sentían la necesidad absoluta de alimentarse o beber.

Blade: Bueno. De todos modos ¿Seguro que no hay alguna forma de volver a nuestro mundo?

Tabernero: No..Lo siento...

Respondía el grifo limpiando unos platos.

Blade: ¿Seguro...?

Insistió el alicornio. El tabernero tras pensárselo por un momento le respondió.

Tabernero: Bueno...Hay alguien que si podrías deciros algo al respecto, aunque no es seguro.

El grupo miró al grifo con una brizna de esperanza.

Blade: ¿Y quien es...?

Tabernero: Es un alicornio que vino a este mundo hace muchos años...Su nombre responde al de Draigon...

Blade: ¿Draigon?

Tras saber la dirección gracias al tabernero (y procurando no beber los brebajes cedidos por este y cuando no miraba este, lo echaron al suelo enfrente de la barra), llegaron a encontrar el hogar del alicornio. Era una casa de tamaño mediano pero suficiente para albergar a un pony solitario. Holy Blade llamó a la puerta.

¿?: Adelante...

Se oyó una voz dentro de la casa. Los tres entraron en la casa viendo que en ella tenían muchos artefactos mágicos repartidos por toda la casa como diversos adornos.

Draigon: Buenos días. Ded bienvenidas a mi casa. Mi nombre es Draigon ¿En que puedo serviros?

 **OC de Dreisil, al cual la cuenta ahora la lleva su primo y con el nombre de Rey Drasian.**

Se presentaba amablemente mientras entraba por la sala un alicornio de pelaje azul oscura. Ojos grises. Crin rubia con detalles blancos. Una cutie mark de una bola de fuego blanco.

Blade: Hola. Un placer. Mi llamo Holy Blade y ellos son mis amigos.

Gunsmith: Gunsmith...

Eyedragon: Eyedragon.

Se presentaron de forma amable los otros. Draigon sin dejar de sonreír les preguntó la razón de su visita.

Draigon: Bueno...¿Y que os trae por aquí exactamente? Debo deducir que sois nuevos por aquí ya que nunca os habría visto.

Gunsmith: Supones bien. Nos enviaron a esta dimensión en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Eyedragon: Si. A un royo de mundo al cual no parece haber nada interesante...Desde luego este no será un buen lugar turístico.

Comentaba el kirin negro de forma sarcástica. Holy Blade le comentó al llamado Draigon.

Blade: Si. La verdad, es que la razón por la que vinimos es porque nos contaron que quizás tu conozcas una forma de salir de este mundo y volver al nuestro.

Nada mas decirlo, la sonrisa del alicornio desapareció y seriamente pregunta.

Draigon: ¿Queréis decir que queréis volver a vuestro mundo?

Blade: Así es. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer en nuestro mundo y no podemos dejarlo así como así.

Draigon seriamente respondió.

Draigon: Lo siento amigos pero mucho me temo que no puedo ayudaros.

Holy Blade y los otros les preocupó esa respuesta pero el alicornio blanco insistió.

Blade: Por favor Draigon. Realmente necesitamos volver a nuestro mundo sea como sea...Haremos lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Rogaba el alicornio blanco. Draigon no parecía muy convencido y le contestó.

Draigon: Lamento deciros esto...Pero solo hay una manera de hacerlo y es enormemente peligrosa...Muchos otros lo han intentado y murieron en el intento...

Eyedragon: Amigo. Nosotros somos expertos en peligros...Si hay alguna forma de salir, hay que intentarlo al menos.

Decía el kirin deseoso de salir de aquel mundo como fuese.

Gunsmith: Si amigo. Tenemos amigos y amigas como familia que nos esperan en nuestro mundo, y no podemos abandonarlos así como así.

Draigon vio al grupo y lo decididos que estaban. Después de meditarlo por un momento les comento.

Draigon: ¿Tan importante es para vosotros volver?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Al final el alicornio respondió.

Draigon: Bien. Entonces lo haremos.

Los tres: Genial...

Draigon: Pero necesitaré que me ayudéis con los preparativos para realizar, lo que podría devolveros a vuestro mundo.

Blade: Por supuesto amigo...Lo que haga falta.

Eyedragon: Genial. Volveremos a casa.

Gunsmith: Si. Mi equipo sin duda me echaran en falta.

Celebraba el grupo ante la posibilidad de poder escapar. Draigon en cambio, presentía que no iba a ser fácil.

Mas tarde, el grupo estaba lejos de la ciudad subido en una cordillera con la cima plana. El grupo siguiendo las indicaciones del alicornio Draigon, estaban colocando cuatro especies de tótems mágicos al cual eran blancos con diversos símbolos en ellos. Mientras Draigon dibujaba círculos mágicos con símbolos en ellos. Luego de un rato los cuatro terminaron y se reunieron en el centro del circulo.

Blade: Bueno amigo...¿Que hay que hacer ahora?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Draigon le respondió.

Draigon: Ahora hay que esperar que los tótems canalicen la magia, creando así un portal que nos llevará a nuestro mundo.

Blade: ¿Quieres decir que tu vendrás con nosotros?

Draigon: Por supuesto...Yo llevo tiempo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero volver a mi mundo.

Respondía medio molesto el alicornio y ahí continuo hablando.

Draigon: Sobre todo quiero volver a ver a mi familia, no sois los únicos que habéis dejado cosas en vuestro mundo de origen.

Gunsmith: Pero. Si tantas ganas tenías de volver. ¿Por que no hiciste esto antes...?

Antes de que pudiera responder el alicornio, se oyeron un especie de extraño sonido al cual no podían identificarlo fácilmente. Draigon preocupado dijo.

Draigon: Oh no. Ya están aquí. Han venido antes de lo previsto.

Eyedragon: ¿Antes de lo previsto? ¿De que hablas amigo...?

Draigon: De esos.

Dijo esto señalando con el casco y ahí el grupo los vieron. eran unas especie de llamas vivientes con brazos y garras. Ojos de pupilas llameantes, bocas grandes con negro al fondo. El grupo notó que estaban siendo rodeados por estos. Holy Blade como sus amigos poniéndose en guardia preguntó.

Blade: ¿Que son esas cosas...?

Draigon: Son espíritus de las llamas. Criaturas locales del lugar. Y son la principal razón por la que nadie pudo volver a su mundo con esto.

Dijo el alicornio poniéndose en guardia. Gunsmith preguntó.

Gunsmith: ¿Que quieres decir con que son la razón principal porque la que no pudo salir nadie con esto...?

Draigon: Porque los tótems atraen a todos los espíritus de llamas que hay alrededor, enloqueciéndolos hasta que destruyen los tótems matando de paso a todos los que estén en el lugar.

Eyedragon: ¿Y no podías haber dicho eso antes?

Preguntaba molesto el kirin mientras sacaba su katana. Holy Blade poniéndose en guardia comentó.

Blade: Eso no importa ahora. Ahora debemos defendernos y destruir a estas cosas. Es nuestra única oportunidad de volver a nuestro mundo.

Draigon: Amigos. Debemos defender los tótems como sea. No podemos permitir que los destruyan. Sino muy difícilmente tendremos otra oportunidad.

Los otros asintieron y cada uno poniéndose en posición alrededor del circulo para proteger los tótems, se prepararon para combatir a los monstruos de fuego, al cual estos se iban acercando en manada.

Blade: Ahora contemplad el poder de un Blade...

Gritó Holy Blade lanzándose contra un grupo de llamas y trató de dar un puñetazo a uno de ellos, grave error porque lo único que logró fue quemarse el casco. Este retrocedió agitando su brazo quemado.

Blade: Au..Maldita sea...Claro Holy Blade...Son monstruos de fuego...

Comentaba el alicornio ahora apartándose para evitar un mordisco de fuego de una llama. Ahí el alicornio disparó un rayo destruyendo a dicho monstruo.

Draigon: No les ataquéis directamente de forma física o con vuestras armas normales...Atacadlos directamente con magia...De lo contrario solo lograreis quemaros...

Advertía el alicornio concentrando magia en su cuerno y acto seguido disparar un rayo negro con estrellas en ella, destruyendo a varias llamas por el camino.

Gunsmith: Bien. Esas criaturas son de fuego así que...

Gunsmith convocó un tornado de agua que fue hacia varias llamas apagándolas por completo y destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Varias llamas rodearon al kirin y les lanzaron varias llamaradas en este. El kirin sin inmutarse surgió del fuego y cargando su katana de energía mágica comentó.

Eyedragon: Intentar quemar a un kirin como yo...Desde luego son tontos de verdad estos bichos.

Se burlaba el kirin mientras con su espada cargada de magia destruía a las llamas.

Holy Blade disparaba esferas mágicas explosivas para destruir a las llamas. Una de ellas se acercó al tótem que este protegía con intención de destruirla. Holy Blade vio eso.

Blade: De eso nada amigo.

Dijo el alicornio tele transportándose justo al lado de este y le disparó un rayo destruyendo al monstruo y así salvando al tótem. En ese momento una de las llamas le lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego dándole en el flanco, haciendo gritar de dolor al alicornio.

Blade: Uahhh...Me han dado en todo el traserooo.

Gritaba de dolor el alicornio revolcándose en el suelo para apagar la llama que este tenía. El alicornio había apagado el fuego a tiempo para disparar un rayo contra la llama que iba a destruir el tótem.

Blade: Maldita sea. No nos podemos descuidar ni un momento. Oye Draigon. ¿Cuando empezará el hechizo...?

Draigon que convocó varias estrellas mágicas para lanzarlas contra las llamas destruyéndolas le respondió.

Draigon: El hechizo aun tardará en cargarse. Debemos aguantar.

El alicornio blanco soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Blade: Como no. Nos va a tocar esperar...Genial...

Dijo con tono de sarcasmo como de fastidio, convocando ahora varias esferas con su magia y lanzándolas contra las llamas.

Eyedragon: Tomad esto...y esta también...También hay para ti bicho feo...

Gritaba el kirin saltando y girando sobre si mismo con su katana cargada de magia, partiendo en pedazos a las llamas. Una llama se acercó al tótem que el kirin protegía para destruirlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el kirin se plantó a gran velocidad delante de este y lo partió en dos con un golpe veloz de su katana.

Eyedragon: Quieto bicho feo...

Decía el kirin tras destruir a la llama. Acto seguido fue rodeado por mas llamas. Aquello no le preocupó al kirin y ahí empleando su magia, creó un torbellino negro que fue a gran velocidad contra las llamas partiéndolas a todas por la mitad.

Gunsmith convocando un látigo de agua, azotaba a las llamas apagándolas provocando así su desintegración completa.

Gunsmith: Mientras yo esté aquí no pasareis...

Dijo desafiante el alicornio marrón. Varias llamas se juntaron y entre todos lanzaron una gran llamarada contra el alicornio. Este para defenderse golpeó el suelo creando un gran geiser que emergió del suelo, bloqueando el ataque de las llamas y apagando así su fuego.

Gunsmith: ¿No os enseñaron que no hay que jugar con el fuego...?

Bromeó el alicornio haciendo que el gran chorro de agua ahora adoptara forma de gran ola y fuera directa hacia las llamas. Estas fueron tragadas por el agua apagándose al instante.

El grupo se mantenía como podían, destruyendo mas y mas llamas pero cada vez eran mas y mas de aquellos monstruos. Tantos que no daban para basto y les era cada vez mas difícil proteger los tótems. El tiempo se les iba acabando poco a poco pese a los esfuerzos de los cuatro.

Gunsmith: Pero...¿Cuanto queda...?

Eyedragon: Si...Esto ya se está poniendo peliagudo...

Draigon destruyendo a varias llamas con un ataque mágico les respondió.

Draigon: Ya queda poco. Aguantad.

Blade: Es fácil decirlo.

Respondía el alicornio esquivando el ataque de garra de una llama y este contraatacó disparando un rayo que lo destruyó.

El grupo seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas tratando de repeler a las incontables llamas que iban viniendo. Al principio eran pocos los que venían pero con el tiempo acabaron convirtiéndose en una enorme marea de aquellas cosas. Las esperanzas del grupo estaba por caerse en cualquier momento, pero en ese momento ocurrió. El circulo mágico comenzó a brillar.

Draigon: Ya está...Está funcionando...

Celebraba el alicornio. En el circulo se formó un portal dimensional.

Gunsmith: Un portal...

Eyedragon: Por fin...

Blade: Ya era hora...

Draigon: Rápido...Todos adentro deprisa...

Dijo este último. Los demás no tuvieron que preguntar y todos fueron corriendo hacia el portal. Todos entraron por ella y las llama trataron de seguirlos pero Draigon que estaba detrás dijo.

Draigon: Lo siento. Pero vosotros no estáis invitados.

Dijo el alicornio dejando caer una especie de esfera solar detrás de si y luego meterse en el portal, cerrándose esta detrás de si antes de que las llamas llegaran a esta. Acto seguido la esfera solar comenzó a concentrarse y acto seguido expandirse en forma de onda de energía causando una enorme explosión de fuego solar que destruyó todo lo que había a un enorme radio a la redonda incluyendo a las llamas.

Mientras el grupo, iban en un gran túnel dimensional donde estos iban volando sin control alguno mientras daban vueltas sobre ellos mismos.

Gunsmith: AHHHHH...

Eyedragon: QUE MAREOOOOO...

Blade: Pero...¿A donde nos lleva estoooo?

Draigon: No os preocupéis...Esto nos devolverá por fin a nuestro mundo...Lo he calculado todo a la perfección...

Respondía el alicornio al cual este no parecía preocupado en absoluto. Al contrario estaba feliz y emocionado de por fin haber escapado de aquella dimensión...

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	7. Los Cuatro Grandes Generales

**LOS CUATRO GRANDES GENERALES**

Un portal se abrió en un especie de campo multicolor. Los cuatro sementales salieron del portal y cayeron al suelo unos amontonados sobre otros, quedando Holy Blade debajo del todo.

Blade: Auuu...Chicos. Quitaos de encima, que pesáis mucho.

Se quejaba el semental. Estos tratando de levantarse comentaron.

Eyedragon: ¿Estamos ya en nuestro mundo?

Draigon: Bueno. Creo que si. Aunque no estoy seguro porque sin querer tomamos un desvió.

Gunsmith: ¿Como que un desvío?

¿?: Hola, hola...

Los ponis y kirin miraron hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz y ahí los vieron. Eran ponis horriblemente monos (u horribles según se mire) de MLP 3º generación.

Pony 3G: Bienvenidos...¿Queréis unirnos a nosotros?

Pony 3G 2º: Venid a divertiros con nosotros.

Pony 3G 3º: Os llevaremos a chupilandia...

Los cuatro al verlos pegaron un gran gritó de horror y salieron corriendo.

Blade: AHHHH...Hay que salir de aquí...

Eyedragon: Este no es nuestro mundo. Que horror..

Gunsmith: Largemonoooos...

Draigon: Lo sientoooo...Mundo equivocadoooo...

Gritaban enormemente aterrados los sementales saltando al portal.

Blade: Idiotaaaaa...

Eyedragon: Imbeciiiiil...

Gunsmith: Cretinoooo...

Gritaban molestos estos al alicornio de las estrellas. Este reconociendo al darse cuenta que había metido la pata se trató de disculpar.

Draigon: Lo sientooooo...

Los cuatro volvieron a su viaje interdimensional hasta llegar al final del largo túnel. Ahora los cuatro cayeron en un especie de pueblo.

Eyedragon: ¿Estamos en el mundo correcto?

Gunsmith que estaba en el suelo, le cayó encima un periódico que venía volando. Este cogiendo con su magia lo ojeó y respondió.

Gunsmith: Si...Esta vez estamos en nuestro mundo. Este periódico lo confirma.

Holy Blade cogiendo el periódico lo miró y afirmó lo que dijo el alicornio marrón.

Blade: Cierto. Y por lo visto estamos en el reino de Loren y además...

¿?: PISTAAAA...

Holy Blade fue interrumpido cuando alguien que venía corriendo como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, chocó violentamente con este haciéndose tropezar y los dos cayeron rodando camino abajo por el pueblo hasta que los dos llegaron a suelo llano quedando los dos uno encima del otro. Holy Blade tumbando boca abajo con el quien se tropezó estando este encima suya y el pony en cuestión le dijo.

¿?: Au...Mira por donde vas idiota...

Le culpaba el semental. Holy Blade molesto por como le habló le respondió.

Blade: ¿Idiota yo? Fuiste tu quien se chocó conmigo imbecil...

¿?: ¿Imbecil yo? Ahora verás cretino...

Blade: Inténtalo idiota...

Los dos molestos se levantaron y se pusieron frente a frente, hasta que de repente sus expresiones de enfadados se pasaron de golpe, pasando a unas de sorpresa.

Blade: ¿Brodek...?

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio ante el extraño semental que tenía delante de él. Era un pony terrenal de pelaje verde claro, crin negra con rayas verdes (mas o menos peinado al estilo de Vinyl) y su cola era flameada de color negro por fuera y verde por dentro. Ojos verdes lima. Su cutie marck era una daga negra enterrada en un cráneo de color blanco con unas cuantas monedas de oro alrededor. Llevaba consigo una especie de katana negra enfundada en la espalda. También portaba una cazadora negra. El semental terrestre al ver a Holy Balde exclamó también sorprendo.

Brodek*: ¿Holy Blade?

 *** OC personal de Brodek117 al cual le agradezco que me dejara incluir su OC en mi fanfic, al igual que me facilitó ciertos datos de este.**

Ambos sementales se miraron sorprendidos el uno al otro. Los amigos de Holy Blade se reunieron con este.

Eyedragon: Blade amigo ¿Estas bien...?

Preguntaba el kirin negro.

Gunsmith: ¿No te abras hecho daño por culpa del idiota este?

Brodek: ¿A quien llamas tu idiota imbecil?

Respondió enfadado el semental terrestre. Holy Blade captándole la atención le preguntó.

Blade: Olvida eso. Brodek ¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí?

Brodek ahora mirando al semental, trató de responder como pudo.

Brodek: ¿Yo...? Bueno...Yo estaba por ahí..Haciendo alguna cosilla...Ya sabes...Lo que hace un cazador de recompensas tan apuesto y fuerte como yo jejejeje...

Blade: Ay madre ¿En que lío te habrás metido ahora?

Decía el alicornio con tono de preocupación, dando a entender que conocía bastante bien al pony terrestre.

Eyedragon: Holy Blade ¿Conoces a este tipo?

Blade: Pueees...

Kane: Ahí está...

Todos se giraron y vieron a lo lejos del pueblo, al otro lado del río a nada menos que Kane, juntos con varios soldados.

Blade y Brodek: Otra vez él.

Dijeron Holy Blade y Brodek al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron al uno al otro.

Blade y Brodek: ¿Le conoces? Lo he preguntado yo antes. No repitas lo que yo digo.

Discutieron ambos pero Kane les interrumpió mientras gritaba.

Kane: ¿Holy Blade...? Así que estás vivo tu y tus amigos. No importa. Tu y tus amigos como ese mercenario, moriréis irremediablemente.

Dijo el semental terrestre con una sonrisa perversa. Holy Blade olvidándose ahora de la discusión le preguntó a Brodek.

Blade: Brodek ¿Por que Kane te persigue? Si fuera otro sería obvio teniendo en cuenta tu reputación. Pero en el caso de Kane.

Brodek: Buenoooo...Digamos que cuando me conocieron. Me hicieron una oferta que no tuve más remedio que rechazar...jejejeje...

Trataba de excusarse el terrestre. Kane harto de que le ignoren les gritó.

Kane: Basta de tonterías. Entregadme al mercenario junto con su arma demoníaca y quizás os perdone la vida.

Gunsmith: ¿Arma demoníaca...?

Blade: Ya veo...Por lo visto persigue el arma de Brodek...La Blood Sword...

Brodek: Acertaste amigo. Siempre has sido muy agudo para estas cosas socio.

Respondía el terrestre con una sonrisa. Los amigos de Blade no entendían nada sobre lo que hablaban.

Draigon: ¿Arma demoníaca?

Eyedragon: Blade amigo ¿A que os referís con arma demoníaca...?

Gunsmith: Si. No me estoy enterando de nada...

Preguntaban sus amigos, Holy Blade seriamente les contestó.

Blade: Ahora no es momento de explicaciones, tenemos que largarnos de aquí de inmediato.

Eyedragon: Je...¿Y por que no simplemente machacamos a este tipo y a los otros? Ya que está solo con sus tropas...

Brodek: Ehhh...En realidad no está solo. Se trajo unos amigos suyos.

Explicó el pony verde. Holy Blade preocupado ante lo que el terrestre verde dijo, exclamó.

Blade: Espera...¿No irás a decir que...?

¿?: Con que ahí está ese terrestre...Y mira tu. Está nada menos que Holy Blade.

Blade: Dallas...

Dijo el alicornio donde en otro esquina de la calle había un enorme minotauro de pelaje gris, muy corpulento. Ojos negros. Portaba una armadura de placer rojas que le cubrían el cuerpo entero, siendo la de las patas negras. Su casco le cubría parte de la cabeza haciendo que en la línea de los ojos se viese oscura. Portaba un enorme mazo de dos cascos color cobre, con los extremos planos de dicha arma verde. Con el mango blanco. Con él iban unos soldados parecidos a los que llevaba Kane, solo que estos portaban una armadura pesada haciéndoles ver mas corpulentos y la parte inferior del casco blanco. Llevaban unos grandes escudos como unas enormes hachas.

¿?: Jajajaja. Nunca me imaginé que volvería a ver al viejo Holy Blade...

Blade: Kurtz...

En otra esquina de la gran calle estaba un grifo de plumaje rojo sangre y cabeza marrón. Ojos amarillos. Una cresta verde en la cabeza. Portaba una armadura roja que le cubría la parte delantera del cuerpo. En sus garras llevaba guantes con cuchillas afiladas de metal que daban pinta de hacer rodajas a cualquiera. Con él habían unos pegasos cubiertos por el tipo de armadura similar a los soldados. Solo que sus alas estaban cubiertas de metal con forma de alas de dragón y portando grandes lanzas de metal.

¿?: Mira tu...El apuesto Holy Blade está entre nosotros.

Blade: Sabina...

Y en otra parte de la calles estaba una yegua unicornio de pelaje verde, crin roja larga y voluminosa con detalles rojas. Ojos verdes. Portaba un traje verde que la cubría el cuerpo. Llevaba consigo una gran ballesta con detalles verdes. Con ella iban unos soldados parecidos a los que acompañaba Kane solo que estos llevaban arcos y flechas como un gran carcaj de flechas.

Blade: No me lo puedo creer. Brodek amigo. Si que has tenido que hacerles enfadar de verdad. Para hacer que los cuatro Grandes Generales del reino de Loren vinieran hasta aquí...

Comentó el alicornio en cierto modo preocupado de ver a los cuatro generales, al cual estaba claro que los conocía a estos. Gunsmith comentó.

Gunsmith: ¿Generales? Los otros tres bueno, ¿Pero Kane? ¿No es él comandante y no general...?

Preguntaba el alicornio ya que el recordaba perfectamente que cuando conocieron a Kane, sus tropas se dirigían a este como su comandante. Holy Blade le explicó.

Blade: Kane hace tanto de general para grades campañas, como comandante para las campañas simples.

Eyedragon: Holy Blade amigo. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Brodek: Je...Dímelo a mi.

Respondió el terrestre verde poniendo los cascos delanteros detrás de la cabeza.

Blade: Eso ahora no importa. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. No tiene sentido luchar ahora por nada.

Gunsmith: Dudo mucho que ni siquiera nos dejen ir así como así.

Comentaba el alicornio observando que el enemigo tenía todas las rutas de escape bloqueadas por soldados y por los cuatro generales. Holy Blade de puso a pensar.

Blade: (Veamos...Analicemos el lugar donde estamos ahora...).

Holy Blade se puso a pensar. Ellos estaban en medio de una plaza. Alrededor de las calles estaban el enemigo cubriendo cualquier ruta de escape. Delante de ellos había un río profundo con un puente levadizo, al cual este estaba levantado. Podrían salir volando, pero serían rápidamente interceptados por los arqueros o los pegasos acorazados.

Draigon: Mmm...Esto está crudo.

Eyedragon: Je...Si hay que pelear. No me importaría amigo..

Decía el kirin negró con ganas de pelear. El semental terrestre lo secundo.

Brodek: Ahí estoy de acuerdo amigo...jejejeje...Mi Blood Sword tiene ganas de pelea...

Comentaba este sacando su katana negra. Holy Blade dándose cuenta que no tendrían mas remedio que pelear contra quienes se interpusieran con sus enemigos, se dispuso a explicar a sus amigos.

Blade: Mmm...Si hay que combatir, es conveniente que conozcáis a nuestros enemigos que ahora tenemos.

Holy Blade miró a Kane y a sus guerreros y ahí explico.

Blade: Kane es un guerrero muy fuerte y poderoso, y aunque no pueda ni volar ni hacer magia, es muy peligroso en combate. Un loco despiadado que disfruta matando y sometiendo a los más débiles. Especialmente por su enorme espada que puede atravesar a un pony como si nada. Los guerreros que le acompañan son unidades caballeros. Unidades básicas del ejercito del reino de Loren. No desatacan en mucho y no son demasiado difíciles de vencer. Su verdadera fuerza residen en el número.

Luego miró a Dallas y comentó.

Blade: Dallas es un minotauro de una fuerza tremenda. Pura fuerza bruta. Maneja su enorme mazo con una facilidad que muy pocos podrían hacerlo con tal soltura. Su armadura está diseñada para resistir fuertes golpes. Los guerreros que lo acompañan son caballeros acorazados. Mucho mas grandes y mejor armados que los caballeros normales. Sus armaduras aguantan mejor los ataques tanto a distancia como a cuerpo a cuerpo, portan escudos muchos mas grandes y resistentes y suelen utilizar hachas pesadas. Bastante poderosos, pero son de movimiento lentos y vulnerables a los ataques de magia.

Mirando a Sabina explicó.

Blade: Sabina es una yegua de cuidado. Puede disparar sus flechas mágicas de punta de rubí que ella misma crea, haciendo que cada flecha sea capaz de atravesar el corazón de su victima y matarla. Que pelee a distancia no significa que sea un blanco fácil en el cuerpo a cuerpo así que no la subestiméis. Las unidades que la acompañan son caballeros arqueros. Disparan al enemigo con sus arcos a larga distancia. Su único punto débil es que son muy vulnerables al cuerpo a cuerpo siendo fáciles de matar en ese punto. Aun así hay que tener cuidado con sus flechas.

Finalmente mirando a Kurtz dijo.

Blade: Kurtz es una loco asesino que disfruta matando. Es muy rápido y sus cuchillas cortan la carne como si nada. Es mejor mantener las distancia con él si es posible. Las unidades que lo acompañan con caballeros alados. Pegasos con una armadura mas fuerte que la de los caballeros normales, pero mas débil que los caballeros acorazados. Usan lanzas para el combate al cual golpean con fuerza con ellos. También soy muy rápidos pese a la armadura. Pese a su fuerza, son muy vulnerables a las flechas o disparos mágicos, así que si tenéis la oportunidad de abatirlos a tiros, no lo dudéis.

Terminó de explicar el alicornio. Estos asintieron.

Gunsmith: Enterado...

Brodek: Si si si...¿Cuando comienza la acción? Tengo ganas de pelear...

Eyedragon: Si..jejejeje. Yo también.

Kane observando al grupo les gritó.

Kane: ¿Cual es vuestra respuesta final? ¿Me vais a entregar al semental terrestre o no?

Exigía Kane mientra apoyaba su espada enfundada en el suelo. Holy Blade miró primero a su amigo Brodek, al cual este también lo miró. Luego mirando a Kane le dijo finalmente.

Blade: La respuesta es "NO" Kane. Brodek aunque esté como una maldita cabra desquiciada, es amigo mío. Así que si le quieres. Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros.

Dijo desafiante el alicornio. Ante el comentario, Brodek se quejó.

Brodek: Ey...Yo no estoy loco. Bueno. Quizás un poquito solo.

Ante la respuesta, Kane respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

Kane: Jajajaja...La verdad es que prefiero que sea así Holy Blade...

Ahí sacó su espada de la funda. Una espada de hoja verde. Luego ordeno a sus soldados como al resto de generales.

Kane: Generales. Soldados. Que comience la matanza.

Sabina: Muy bien Kane. Así se hará. Tengo flechas con sus nombres en mi ballesta.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa malvada mientras con su magia, creaba una flecha de punta de rubí en su ballesta.

Kurtz: Jajajaja...Estupendo. Que comience la matanza...

Comentó el grifo poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras y exponiendo las cuchillas que tenía en sus garras delanteras.

Dallas: Si. Los voy a triturar todos sus huesos con mi martillo.

Comentó el minotauro golpeando el suelo con su enorme martillo, creando una gran grieta en el suelo de piedra de la calle.

Holy Blade y sus amigos se pusieron en circulo y desde ahí veían como el enemigo se iba acercando a estos.

Draigon: Bien Holy Blade. Ya vienen hacia nosotros. ¿Algún plan...?

Preguntó el alicornio. Holy Blade les explicó a estos.

Blade: Muy sencillo...Dallas u Kurts están en nuestro lado, pero Kane y Sabina están en el otro lado del río y tardarán un rato en llegar hasta aquí.

Eyedragon: Así es. ¿Y que...?

Blade: Primero aguantamos aquí lo que podamos, hasta que veamos que Kane y Sabina con sus tropas logren cruzar el rió por los otros dos puentes de piedra que a ambos lados. Una vez que lo hayan hecho, bajamos el puente que está justo enfrente de nosotros y lo cruzamos.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade...Eso no tiene sentido. Salvo tu amigo, todos tenemos alas. Solo tenemos que cruzarlo volando y ya está...

Brodek: Si claro. Y me dejáis a mi con todo el bollo. Como no.

Dijo molesto el terrestre. Holy Blade les respondió.

Blade: No. Volar no, no podrían interceptar con sus flechas. Para que mi plan resulte, tenemos que cruzar el puente a pata y luego.

Mirando a Brodek le dijo.

Blade: Y luego Brodek, cuando nosotros cinco lo hallamos cruzado, tu y tu amigo Blood Sword sabréis que hacer después.

Brodek comprendió lo que planeaba el alicornio y ahí sonrío.

Brodek: Ya veo. Así que ese es tu plan. No está mal pensado jejejeje...

Blade: Bien chicos. Preparaos para pelear y estaos atentos a mi señal.

Todos: Si.

El grupo se puso a esperar en la posición donde estaban. Como había predicho Holy Blade, Kane y Sabina tuvieron que rodear el río para alcanzarlos, aunque la yegua y sus arqueros podían disparar sus flechas desde el otro lado del río, por esa razón Holy Blade y Draigon crearon una barrera mágica para protegerse de las flechas, obligándolos a rodear el rió.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los caballeros alados junto con su lider Kurtz como los caballeros acorazados de Dallas, siendo estos los primeros en atacarlos.

Dallas: Hora de morir aplastados.

Gritó el minotauro alzando su martillo tratando de aplastar a Holy Blade, pero este lo esquivó de un salto hacia atrás, luego saltó hacia delante dando una patada cargada con magia en su casco tratando de golpearle, pero este se protegió con su martillo. El golpe hizo retroceder al minotauro varios metros. Los caballeros acorazados con sus hachas trataron de golpear al grupo pero estos se defendieron.

Gunsmith invocando unas hachas de hielo, bloqueó con sus dos hachas cruzadas el ataque de uno de los caballeros acorazados. Luego provocó una nube de hielo alrededor de ambos, quedando el caballero acorazado congelado. El alicornio simplemente le dio una patada haciendo que este se resbalase y cayera dicho bloque en el río, siendo llevado por la corriente.

Draigon se tele transportó para esquivar el hachazo de uno de los caballeros acorazados. Reapareciendo detrás de este, le disparó un rayo mágico con forma de estela plateada con estrellas, golpeándolo en la espalda y acabando con él en el proceso.

Kurtz: Os cortaré en rojadas.

Gritaba el grifo tratando de golpear con sus cuchillas a Brodek, este bloqueó el ataque de una de las garras con su katana.

Kurtz: Jejejeje...Entrega esa espada amigo y quizás te perdonemos la vida.

Decía el grifo con una sonrisa cruel. Brodek de forma desafiante le contestó.

Brodek: Eso nunca especie de pollo gigante...

Dijo el terrestre manteniendo el bloqueo. El grifo ante la respuesta, trató de golpearle con su otra garra, pero el terrestre lo esquivó de un salto hacia atrás.

Kurtz: Quizás esa katana será fuerte. Pero muy poco podrás hacer contra mis dos garras de cuchillas.

Decía de forma burlona e intimidante el grifo. Brodek sonriendo maliciosamente le respondió.

Brodek: Bueno. Entonces tendré que igualar un poco las cosas...Segunda forma...Dark Blade...

Comentó el pony terrestre sujetando la katana con su casco derecho, y en ese momento dicha arma comenzó a brillar con un aura oscura...En ese instante Brodek apareció armado con dos katanas oscuras.

Kurtz: ¿Que...?

Brodek: Ahora lamentarás haberte enfrentado a mi...

El terrestre ahora armado con dos katanas, se lanzó hacia el grifo. Este recuperándose de la sorpresa, se lanzo también hacia el pony verde.

Ambos chocaron con violencia sus armas produciendo chispas eléctricas entre ambos. Ambos retrocedieron y Brodek trató de golpearle con una de sus katanas, pero el grifo se agachó para esquivarlo y acto seguido saltó tratando de cortarle la garganta con las cuchillas de sus patas traseras pero el pony verde echándose para atrás lo esquivó. Acto seguido trató de atravesar al grifo con ambas armas pero este empleando sus alas, se echó a volar para esquivar el ataque.

Brodek: Volar no te servirá de nada amigo...

Dijo el semental verde, pegando un gran saltó hacia el tejado de una casa y luego hacia el grifo chocando sus armas contra la del grifo. Ahí una y otra vez iba el semental verde saltando de tejado en tejado, atacando de forma incesante al grifo.

Eyedragon esquivaba el ataque de un caballero alado y acto seguido le disparó un cono de fuego desde su espada, al cual este recibió de lleno el ataque y salió bastante quemado. Otro trató de atacarle por detrás pero este se giró rápidamente, decapitando a dicho caballero, haciendo que su cuerpo decapitado cayera al suelo. En ese momento el kirin percibió algo y se apartó para esquivar una flecha de punta de rubí.

Sabina: Jajajaja...La próxima vez no fallare.

Sabina y su grupo de arqueros ya casi había llegado hasta estos, y aprovechando sus armas de largo alcance, les disparaba flechas al cual estos tuvieron que esquivar para evitar los ataques. Kane y sus caballeros también llegaban.

Kane: Ya sois nuestros.

Holy Blade viendo a Kane, sintio una rabia en su interior ignorando a Dallas. El minotauro aprovechó para intentar golpearlo.

Dallas: Muere...

Gritó el minotauro alzando su martillo dispuesto a aplastarlo pero el alicornio sin girarse, le golpeó la cara (la única parte no acorazada de su cuerpo) aturdiéndolo y hacer que se le escapar el martillo de las garras y le diera en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Holy Blade sacando la Vandal Heart, se lanzó hacia Kane tratando de golpearlo pero este bloqueó el ataque con su espada.

Kane: Jejejeje...Creo que es la primera vez que tu y yo vamos a combatir Holy Blade.

Comentó el general mirando de forma perversa al alicornio, mientras este con furia le miraba. Kane siguió hablando.

Kane: Llevo deseando pelear contra ti. Desde aquella noche ¿Te acuerdas Holy Blade...? Aquellos tipos que murieron por tu culpa...

Decía en forma de burla el general. Holy Balde furioso le gritó.

Blade: Cállate maldito desgraciado...Tu tuviste la culpa. Aquellos se rindieron sin luchar pero pese a aquello. Tu los mataste. Todo porque te dio la gana. Todo porque eres un maldito monstruo desgraciado sediento de sangre.

Gritó con furia el alicornio mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una aura mágica.

Kane: ¿Que...?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Holy Blade le empujó con fuerza haciendo que saliera despedido hacia los caballeros, llevándose a varios de ellos. Los caballeros trataron de vengar a su comandante yendo a atacar al alicornio, aquello fue un error porque el alicornio dominado por la ira, sacó ahora la Lion Heart y con ambas espadas, se dedicó a despedazar a los caballeros haciéndolos pedazos uno a uno. Luego de matar a varios de ellos, Holy Blade miró a Gunsmith que se dedicaba a congelar el paso a Sabina y sus tropas con un gran muro de hielo y le dijo.

Blade: Gunsmith. Ahora.

Gunsmith obedeció y acto seguido fue hacia la palanca del puente levadizo y activandola, haciendo que el gran puerta descendiera con violencia, permitiendo ahora el paso.

Blade: Ahora chicos...

Gritó el alicornio y todos fueron corriendo por el puente en vez de volar. Kane al cual estando en el suelo miraba eso y pensó.

Kane: (¿Por que usan el puente en vez de volar? ¿Están tontos...?)

Caballero: Señor..Se escapan.

Le decía uno de los caballeros que ayudaba a su general a levantarse. Este furioso le respondió.

Kane: Ya lo se idiota. Perseguidlos. No dejéis que escapen.

Mientras. Holy Blade y los otros lograron llegar al otro lado del puente. Las tropas estaban cruzando el puente para alcanzarlos. Holy Blade mirando a Brodek le dijo.

Blade: Bien Brodek...Tu turno...Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Brodek: Jejejeje...Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías...

Dijo el pony verde alzando su katana y un aura negra la rodeó. Cuando las tropas estaban por mas allá de la mitad del puente, el pony verde clavó su espada en el puente haciendo que una energía oscura lo rodease. Los caballeros se detuvieron al ver como el puente era rodeado por aquella aura oscura. Sin que pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, el puente fue desintegrado por completo, haciendo que los caballeros se cayeran al agua y fueran llevados por la corriente.

Brodek: Jejejeje...Lo siento. El puente está cerrado.

Bromeaba de forma perversa el pony verde. Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: Tardaran mucho en rodear el puente. Ahora es el momento de salir de aquí. Pero antes...Draigon...

Draigon: Si...

El alicornio empleó su magia para tele transportar al grupo a un lugar que Holy Blade le indicó previamente. Antes de desaparecer, el alicornio blanco miró a Kane al cual este estaba al otro lado del puente junto con las tropas y los otros generales, al mismo tiempo que los caballeros alados iban hacia el grupo. Holy Blade dijo.

Blade: Algún día ajustaremos cuentas.

Dijo el alicornio al mismo tiempo que el grupo desapareció, justo cuando los caballeros alados iban a atacar. Kane maldijo su huida.

Kane: Malditos. Se han escapado.

Gritó furioso el general golpeando el suelo con su espada.

En otro lugar, Holy Blade y sus amigos aparecieron justo en el puerto donde llegaron por primera vez. Ahí vieron a Grog y su tripulación cargando el barco. El minotauro al ver al grupo les saludó amablemente.

Grog: Hombre. Holy Blade y los otros ¿Que os trae por aquí? Precisamente me iba en breve de vuelta a Equestria.

Holy Blade mirando al minotauro le preguntó.

Blade: Hola Grog. Ya que te encontramos aquí ¿Podrías llevarnos a nosotros también en tu barco?

Desde la habitación del barón Dolf. El unicornio veía al grupo de Holy Blade yendo en el barco de Grog, todo eso a través de la ventana espía creado por su sirviente Shadow.

¿?: Parece que Holy Blade y sus amigos han logrado escapar de aquella dimensión que les mandaste y luego de Kane y los otros generales...

Le decía una voz profunda y perversa. Dolf sonriendo maliciosamente le respondió.

Dolf: Eso parece Xeno...Una lastima que Kane no se hiciera con esa arma demoníaca...Nos habría venido bien esa arma con aquel demonio sellada dentro...

Comentaba Dolf mientras detrás de él aparecía un extraño pony. El cuerpo de aquel extraño pony estaba completamente cubierto por un traje de mago gris oscuro, con hombreras tipo armadura del mismo color con detalles amarillos en los bordes. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco del mismo color de las hombreras, al cual apenas se le ve la boca. Se veía que era unicornio por el cuerno que sobresalía de su casco por un agujero. Portaba en su casco un bastón mágico con un cráneo de pony unicornio en el extremo del bastón.

El extraño pony miró por la ventana espía y veía al grupo de Holy Blade sentados en la cubierta charlando tranquilamente. En ese momento su vista se centró en Draigon.

Xeno: Valla, valla, valla...Si es nada menos que Draigon...jejejeje...Con que al final logró salir de aquella dimensión que lo encerré hace tantos siglos...

Comentó el hechicero con una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras en el barco. El grupo estaba charlando tranquilamente, poniéndose al día de los sucedido.

Gunsmith: Menuda día hemos tenido...

Blade: Si...Se supone que era una simple caza de demonios...Pero al final fue mucho más...

Eyedragon: Si...Una extraña piedra y esos tipos que nos la birlaron al mismo tiempo que nos mandaron a otra dimensión.

Gunsmith: ¿Para que querrían esa piedra?

Blade: No lo se...Pero sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

Brodek: Ya veo que el asunto se las trae.

Comentó el pony verde. Ante eso Gunsmith le preguntó.

Gunsmith: Y tu amigo ¿De que conoces a Holy Blade...?

Brodek: Jejeje...Digamos que solemos vernos por ahí en algunos sitios...

Blade: Si claro...Para complicarme aun mas el trabajo...Buf...

Comentó el alicornio blanco con tono serio y aburrido.

Blade: Conocí a Brodek hace tiempo. Nos hicimos amigos, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que se meta en cada lío. Ni os imagináis en los líos que me he metido por su culpa.

Brodek: Oh si...Que buenos tiempos...

Bromeaba el pony verde con un tono entre burlón y de melancolía. Draigon le preguntó a este.

Draigon: Oye amigo...¿Y por que te perseguían las tropas de Loren exactamente?

Brodek: Oh bueno...Eso tiene un sencilla explicación.

Blade: Alguna hazaña estupida...Eso seguro...

Dijo con sarcasmo el alicornio. El pony verde molesto le dijo.

Brodek: ¿Que has dicho idiota?

Blade: Lo que has oído tarado..Tu solo sabes meterte en problemas por culpa de lo loco que estás.

Brodek: Yo no estoy loco...Bueno, un poco quizás...

Blade: Lo que yo decía...Un completo lunático desquiciado, busca problemas...

Respondió este chocando su frente contra la de Brodek mientras chispas salían de sus ojos.

Gunsmith: Chicos...Calmaos un poco.

Eyedragon: Si...Aun tengo curiosidad porque lo estaban dándole caza.

Ambos sementales separándose comentaron.

Blade: Brodek...¿Por un casual estaban buscando tu espada la Blood Sword?

Brodek: Así es amigo...Y es una katana...No espada...

Dijo el pony verde sacando su arma. Eyedragon al verla exclamó.

Eyedragon: ¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo ese lío por una simple katana que no parece gran cosa?

Blood Sword: ¿A quien dices poca cosa? Kirin de tercera...

Salvo Holy Blade y Brodek, el resto del grupo se sorprendieron cuando oyeron hablar a la katana hablar.

Gunsmith: ¿Esa katana...? ¿Habla...?

Preguntaba sorprendido el alicornio marrón. La katana en cierto modo riéndose le respondió.

Blood Sword: Jejejeje...Y se hacer mas cosas amigo...

Eyedragon: Pero...¿Como puede una katana hablar?

Brodek: Eso se debe a que esta no es una katana normal. En su interior hay un demonio sellado.

Draigon: ¿Un demonio sellado? Interesante...

Blade: Brodek está diciendo la verdad. Aun recuerdo cuando me la presentó. Me sorprendió tanto como vosotros.

Draigon: ¿Y como conseguiste esa arma exactamente?

Brodek: Muy simple...Hace mucho tiempo me perdí en una dimensión demoníaca, no habría salido nunca si no me hubiese encontrado con Blood Sword. Gracias a ello pude salir de allí y volver a nuestro mundo.

Blade: La katana de Brodek no es única. Hay mas demonios sellados en diversas armas. Pero no demonios corrientes. Demonios generales de alto poder...

Brodek: Así es...Y puedo yo decidir liberar o no el arma al decir su nombre o otros similares, permitiendo acceso a diversos poderes.

Eyedragon: Valla...Esa kantana sin duda es bastante especial...

Blood Sword: Amigo...Eso es solo la punta del iceberg...

Respondió la katana. El grupo tenía tiempo para charlar durante el largo viaje en barco. Pero una cosa se le pasaba en la mente de Holy Blade. Sobre la piedra encontrada hace tiempo en aquel templo, y porque el rey como el barón Dolf querían hacerse con aquellas piedras. Eso era algo que habría que descubrir mas adelante.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. Cita con una Diablesa

**CITA CON UNA DIABLESA**

Después de su misión en las tierras de Loren, al cual les llevó mas tiempo de lo esperado. Holy Blade y sus amigos regresaron a Equestria. Antes de llegar a Canterlot, Eyedragon y Gunsmith se volvieron a casa no antes de que Holy Blade les agradeciera la ayuda prestada en su misión. Draigon y Brodek en cambio, decidieron acompañar al alicornio a Canterlot.

Blade: Bueno...Aquí llegamos a Canterlot.

Decía Holy Blade aproximándose a la entrada junto con Draigon y Brodek que lo acompañaban. Draigon mirando el lugar comentaba.

Draigon: Así que esto es Canterlot. Interesante.

Comentaba el alicornio de las estrellas. Holy Blade pasaba por la entrada a Canterlot, donde los guardias le hacían el saludo militar al agente. En el momento que vieron a Brodek, los guardias le cortaron el paso al semental terrestre ya que este tenía cierta reputación en Canterlot. Holy Blade les aseguró que no causaría problemas (al menos no mas de los que este normalmente causa) y le dejaron pasar. Uno de los guardias le preguntó al alicornio.

Guardia: Señor Holy Blade ¿Es seguro dejarle entrar? Teniendo en cuenta su historial aquí...

Guardia2: Un historial mucho mas largo que nuestro brazo señor.

Comentaba ambos guardias mirando con desconfianza a Brodek, mientras este simplemente con un casco se estiraba el parpado inferior y les sacaba la lengua a ambos poniendo furiosos a estos por la burla. Draigon curioso preguntó.

Draigon: ¿Que historia tiene Brodek aquí?

Brodek: Eh...Poca cosa. Nada importante.

Respondió el pony verde tratando de sonar inocente. Holy Blade les dijo a las guardias.

Blade: No se preocupen guardias. Conmigo no pasara nada...(Al menos no demasiado...).

Los guardias no muy convencidos, dejaron pasar al pony verde. Los tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar al castillo de Canterlot. Una vez dentro, fueron a la sala del trono donde lo esperaban Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Agente Holy Blade. Me alegro de que.

En ese momento su vista se centró en Brodek y dijo molesta.

Celestia: ¿Que hace este idiota aquí?

Decía molesta la princesa. Brodek con una sonrisa la responde.

Brodek: Hola princesa. Cuanto tiempo. Yo también me alegro de volver a verlas...

Se reía el semental verde. Celestia mirando seriamente a Holy Blade le dijo.

Celestia: Holy Blade ¿Se puede saber que hace este mercenario aquí? ¿Acaso has olvidado la que lío la última vez que estuvo aquí?

Blade: ¿Se refiere cuando hizo estallar la cocina real...? ¿O cuando inundó de pudin de chocolate en salón principal en plena gala al galope..? ¿O cuando metió aquel carro en el cuarto de Blueblood atropellándolo en el proceso?

Comentaba medio divertido el alicornio.

Brodek: En eso último no me arrepiento de nada jejejejeje...

Se reía el pony verde. Luna mirando a Holy Blade le dijo molesta.

Luna: Pero ¿Tienes idea del historial que tiene este tipo?

Decía molesta la princesa. Holy Blade tranquilamente la respondió.

Blade: Si si si...Algunos accidentes casuales...Lo de matar a criminales con recompensa... La de meterse varias veces sin permiso en el castillo en el cuarto de Celestia para darla nalgadas en sus enormes flancos (¿Y quien no querría hacerlo? jejejeje) y entrar en los aposentos de Luna para robarla un beso...

Decía esto último riéndose levemente, mientras las princesas se sonrojaron con esto último que dijo el semental sobre ellas.

Brodek: Ay...Que buenos tiempos aquellos...Curioso...Siento que algo así lo he vivido antes...en otro mundo alterno como otro yo o algo así*

 *** Ver "Capitulo 10 Buscando la Verdad" de "Mi Vida en Ponyville" de "Brodek117".**

Comentaba de forma melancólica el semental. Holy Blade en defensa de su amigo las dijo.

Blade: Princesas. Ya se que Brodek está como una condenada cabra.

Luna: Di mas bien como un rebaño entero de cabras.

Dijo de forma sarcástica la princesa de la noche, mientras Brodek la mira y la da un beso volador con el casco directo hacia ella, para molestia de esta.

Blade: Pero bueno. Brodek es amigo mío y aunque en ocasiones complica alguna de mis misiones, muchas veces me ha ayudado. Por lo que se merece cierto reconocimiento. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él. Mi informe de la misión.

Holy Blade les explicó a las princesas sobre los demonios en la tierra de Loren. La extraña piedra que encontraron. La aparición del rey Lorken y el Barón Dolf y como este último los encerró en una dimensión alterna donde conocieron a Draigon y les ayudó a salir. Luego su reencuentro con Brodek y como se toparon con Kane y el resto de los generales que perseguían al pony verde, que pese a todo eso lograron huir del continente.

Celestia: Ya veo. Por lo que cuentas. El Rey Lorken como el barón quieren esas extrañas piedras.

Comentaba la princesa del sol. Luna la secundó.

Luna: Sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno. El rey es un loco tirano y el barón es bastante astuto y peligroso. Si buscan esas piedras, habrá que asegurarse de que no las encuentren.

Celestia: Agente Holy Blade. Te confió la búsqueda de las piedras. No será una misión fácil, pero no podemos encargárselo a nadie mas cualificado que tu.

Brodek: ¿Y yo princesa? Si la recompensa está bien. Yo podría...

Celestia y Luna: NOOO...

Dijeron al unísono ambas princesas molestas con el mercenario. Brodek soltó un relincho molesto mientras se entrecruzaba de brazos. Holy Blade las respondió.

Blade: Trataré de encontrar la ubicación de las piedras y ponerlas a buen recaudo. Sabe que puede confiar en mi princesas.

Decía esto mientras hacía una reverencia. Celestia sonriendo dijo.

Celestia: Lo sabemos Holy Blade. Ahora podéis marcharos.

Blade: Gracias princesas.

Los tres salieron de dicha sala y una vez fuera del castillo, Draigon le habló a Holy Blade.

Draigon: Bueno Holy Blade. Si me disculpas, me voy para casa. Después de tanto tiempo, tengo que ver como han ido las cosas.

Blade: Te comprendo amigo. Y gracias por ayudarme a mi y a mis amigos a salir de esa dimensión maldita.

Draigon: A vosotros por ayudarme a mi también a salir.

Ambos amigos chocaron el casco y el alicornio iluminó su cuero creando un portal dimensional delante de este. El alicornio se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se marchó por el portal, quedando solos Holy Blade y Brodek.

Brodek: Bueno macho ¿Y tu que harás?

Blade: De momento volver a casa para descansar. Luego reanudaré mis entrenamientos al mismo tiempo que busco información sobre las piedras.

Brodek: Creo que me voy contigo. Si no recuerdo mal, en tu casa está esa sexy hermana tuya. Dana Blade. Oh si. Como me encanta ese enorme trasero suyo.

Comentaba el semental con una lujuriosa sonrisa. Holy Blade molesto le dijo.

Blade: Cuidaditoo. Que es mi hermana. Te agradecería que no tuvieras esas ideas sobre ella.

Brodek: Tienes razón. Es mejor tenerlas en la Rosa Azul que es donde trabaja ella. Especialmente cuando lleva ese sexy disfraz de abeja súper ajustada...Oh si...Me encanta cuando lleva ese disfraz jejejeje...

Blade: Idiota...

Gritó el alicornio dando un coscorrón al semental verde, este molesto le dijo.

Brodek: No me golpes tarado.

Blade: Es lo que te mereces idiota...

Discutieron ambos sementales chocando sus frentes el uno contra el otro enfadados. En ese momento apareció el molesto Blueblood viendo la escena y comentó.

Blueblood: Mira que tenemos aquí. Al inútil alicornio blanco y al mercenario también inútil.

Comentó el príncipe con su actitud odiosa de siempre. Holy Blade separándose de Brodek dijo.

Blade: Mira tu. Si es el gran error de la naturaleza.

Aquel comentario enfadó al príncipe y le dijo molesto.

Blueblood: ¿Como te atreves? ¿No sabes que estás hablando con una persona verdaderamente importante de la realeza?

Blade: En realidad. Hablé con las princesas hace poco. Aparte de eso, no hablé con nadie mas. Al menos alguien que se le pueda considerar importante.

Respondió el alicornio con una sonrisa burlona. Brodek al oír eso se puso a reírse y dijo.

Brodek: Jajajaja...Muy buena esa amigo.

Decía este riéndose sin parar, chocando su casco con el de Holy Blade, aquello molestó al príncipe.

Blueblood: Malditos. Tu y ese maldito chucho sarnoso no sois mas que unos inútiles buenos para nada.

Aquel comentario no le gustó a Brodek y comenzó a gruñir como un perro ante el príncipe, al cual comenzó a acercarse a este para preocupación de Blueblood al cual este comenzó a retroceder asustado.

Blueblood: ¿Que haces...? Aléjate de mi...

Brodek lejos de obedecer, saltó hacia Blueblood tumbándolo al suelo y ahí comenzó a morderle el brazo con fuerza.

Blueblood: Ahhh..Sueltamente el brazo...Para...

Gritaba el unicornio llorando como una niña y Holy Blade apartó a Brodek de este. El nefasto príncipe con una gran marca de dentelladas en su brazo dijo verdaderamente molesto.

Blueblood: Maldita sea...¿Como te atreves a morderme el brazo? Agente Holy Blade...Haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida...

Blade: Tienes razón. Debo hacer algo de mucha importancia...

Dijo el alicornio cogiendo a Brodek con su magia, listo para aplicarle en cierto modo un correctivo. El príncipe sonriendo maliciosamente dijo.

Blueblood: Perfecto. Por fin ese inepto recibirá su merecido y ...¿Que se supone que estás haciendo ahora inútil?

Exclamó en la última parte, al ver que Holy Blade sujetando fuerte la cabeza del pony verde, le iba cepillando los dientes con un cepillo dental con pasta de dientes en ella.

Blade: Quieto Brodek. Quieto. Hay que limpiarte bien la boca. No debiste haber hecho eso Brodek. Así es como una pilla las infecciones bucales. A saber donde habrá estado esa porquería.

Comentaba el alicornio cepillando con agua y pasta de dientes al pony terrestre, mientras este como un perro ante un acicalamiento indeseado, trataba de apartarse. Blueblood enormemente molesto, se marchó de allí indignado.

Mas tarde Holy Blade y Brodek tomaron el tren camino a Ponyville. Cuando ambos llegaron al pueblo, notaron que algunas calles estaban destrozadas o hundidas, aquello les llamó la atención.

Brodek: Ey hermano..¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Blade: Ni idea. Parece como si hubiera habido una pelea aquí. Voy a preguntar.

Holy Blade se acercó a una yegua que estaba sentada en un banco, siendo nada menos que Lyra sentada con su curiosa forma de hacerlo. Este la preguntó a la unicornio.

Blade: Hola Lyra. ¿Sabes que ha pasado en el pueblo?

Lyra mirando al semental le contestó.

Lyra: Ah Blade...Pues mira...No te lo vas a creer lo que ha sucedido hace unos días.

Blade: ¿Que paso?

Lyra: Hace tiempo unos diamand dogs atacaron el pueblo y parecía que lo iban a destrozar todo. Pero por fortuna aquel semental los detuvo.

Blade: ¿Quien?

Lyra: Se llama Dawn Frontier o algo así.

Holy Blade conocía aquel nombre. Era la de aquel semental que conoció en Donuts Joe y se hicieron enseguida amigos.

Blade: Así que Dawn detuvo a los diamand dogs ¿No?

Lyra: Así es. Eso no es todo. Nos reveló que el en realidad es un destiniano. Una raza pony muy fuerte.

Lyra le contó a Holy Blade lo que sucedió en el pueblo. Como el llamado Dawn se enfrentó a los diamand dogs y como los derrotó utilizando increíbles poderes y luego revelase su verdadera identidad como destiniano*. Holy Blade estaba impresionado al oír aquella historia. Por lo que pensó visitar a su reciente nuevo amigo Dawn en cuando pudiera.

 *** Ver "20. Identidad Revelada" de "El Ultimo Destiniano" de Xingmao.**

Tras la charla y ponerse al día. Holy Blade y Brodek iban caminando a la casa del primero.

Brodek: Así que un destiniano. Suena interesante...

Blood Sword: Los destinianos. Recuerdo a esa raza. Sus poderes eran asombrosos y algunos demonios temían a estos seres, salvos los generales demonios como yo.

Comentaba la katana negra en la espalda de Brodek.

Blade: Parece que Dawn es mucho mas interesante de lo que pensaba...Espero poder hablar con él en cuanto pueda. Me gustaría saber mas cosas sobre su raza...

Comentaba el alicornio. Finalmente ambos llegaron a la mansión. Holy Blade abriendo para luego entrar gritó.

Blade: Estoy en casa.

Gritaba el alicornio. Acto seguido apareciendo su hermana Dana Blade y Kasidi.

Dana: Hola hermano...

Decía la yegua abrazando a su hermano. Kasidi también se alegraba de volver a verle.

Kasidi: Ah...Amo Blade. Me alegro de verle de nuevo aquí.

Blade: Jejeje...yo también .Kasidi por favor. Preparar una habitación. Tenemos invitados.

Decía el semental señalando a Brodek. Estas miraron a Brodek al cual este con una sonrisa las saludaba con el casco.

Dana: ¿Brodek? ¿Brodek aquí? ¿En serio?

Decía de forma incrédula la yegua. Su hermano le respondió.

Blade: Así es hermana. Estará aquí un tiempo hasta que logre establecerse en una casa fija.

Brodek: Ya ves muñeca. Vamos a vernos con mayor frecuencia jejejeje...

Comentaba el semental haciendo ojitos a la yegua. Holy Blade apartando la cara del semental de su hermana comentó.

Blade: Si si...Bueno. A lo que estamos. Brodek pasará un tiempo aquí ya que me ayudará en una importante misión para las princesas, al cual me llevará tiempo.

Kasidi: ¿Se marchara de nuevo amo Blade? Si apenas acaba de llegar.

Preguntaba la sirvienta. Holy Blade la respondió.

Blade: No forma inmediata. Solo cuando encuentre la ubicación de ciertas piedras.

Dana: ¿Piedras?

Holy Blade decidió contarles la historia a su hermana como sirvienta en el cuarto principal. Brodek también estaba con ellos. Todos incluyendo Kasidi, estaban sentados en los sillones mientras Holy Blade les contaba la historia de su misión.

Dana: Valla hermano. Parece que tu simple misión no fue tan simple.

Comentaba su hermana sentada al lado de su hermano. Este la respondió.

Blade: Si hermana. Y lo peor es que no se que planea el rey Lorken como el Baron Dolf. Sin duda no será nada bueno.

Dana: Que lastima. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo, me parecían justo lo que necesitaba el reino de Loren.

Comentaba la yegua en cierto modo con tono de lastima. Holy Blade agachando la cabeza la respondió.

Blade: Si hermana. Hubo un tiempo que yo pensaba lo mismo. Que equivocado estaba entonces.

Brodek le extraño aquella actitud de su amigo y le preguntó.

Brodek: ¿Que pasa Holy Blade? ¿Que fue eso que paso?

Holy Blade miró a Brodek y acto seguido se levantó al mismo tiempo que decía.

Blade: Prefiero no hablar de ello si no te importa...Kasidi te preparara su habitación...Hasta luego...

Dijo el semental saliendo de la habitación. Brodek estaba mas confundido que antes. Tenía preguntas sobre el tema que guardaba Holy Blade, pero solo lograba que salieran mas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Este miró a Dana y la preguntó.

Brodek: Oye...¿Cual es la historia de Blade en las tierras de Loren?

Dana puso un gesto serio y le contestó.

Dana: Lo siento. Pero eso es algo que Holy Blade tendrá que contar. Cuando se sienta listo para hacerlo. Mi hermano no tiene muy buenos recuerdos del sitio y no le gusta hablar de ello. Tendrás que esperar a que él decida.

Dijo finalmente la yegua y se fue esta también.

Kasidi: Le prepararé la habitación señor Brodek...

Comentó la yegua yendo a preparar la habitación para el pony verde. Brodek ahora tenía mas dudas que respuestas. No sabía que historia guardaba Holy Blade y por desgracia, tendría que esperar.

Pasaron varios días y Holy Blade se los pasó entrenando o buscando información sobre la piedra que le arrebataron el rey Lorken y el barón Dolf, pero por desgracia no logró encontrar nada al respecto.

Brodek mientras, trataba de ganar algún dinero para pagarse una casa propia, aunque Holy Blade le ofrecía su casa para quedarse, tampoco quería abusar de su amabilidad, especialmente porque voló un par de veces la cocina al intentar cocinar algunas cosas. Aquello ultimo hizo que Kasidi lo amenazase con meterle el rodillo en el trasero a presión si se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo a la cocina. Brodek también ayudaba de vez en cuando a Holy Blade en sus entrenamientos, o se iba a la Rosa Azul para divertirse con alguna yegua de allí.

Holy Blade estaba cargando una gran roca por un camino que lo llevaba por una montaña. El semental empleaba todas sus fuerzas en cargar dicha roca para llegar hasta lo mas alto de la montaña. Luego de un largo viaje que lo llevó hora y media en llegar, el semental dejó caer la roca que bajó cordillera abajo para así una vez que decida empezar de nuevo, no tendría que buscar la misma roca luego. Luego se tumbó en la hierba a descansar.

Blade: Uff...Menuda subida...Aun así vale la pena...Una vez que me tumbó aquí...Me quedo súper relajado...

Decía el semental sonriendo mientras se tumbaba completamente sobre la hierba.

¿?: ¿Te gustaría que yo te relajara aun mas?

En ese momento apareció de la nada una yegua que se tumbó justo encima del semental. Holy Blade al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida sonrío al ver quien era.

Blade: Hombre...Pleasure Wish...Cuanto tiempo...

Decía alegre el semental, al ver tumbada encima de este una yegua de pelaje rojo con crin rubia y negra. Ojos amarillos. Alas de diablesa y una fina y delgada cola de diablesa terminada en forma de corazón. Unos cuernos pequeños rojos de diablesa sobre la cabeza. Su cutie mark era un símbolo femenino hecho de fuego con un látigo. La yegua sonriendo mientras se tumbaba de forma sugerente sobre el semental le comentó.

Pleasure: Hola Holy Blade...¿Como está mi semental favorito...?

Decía de forma sugerente y seductora la misteriosa yegua. El semental abrazando por la espalda la respondió.

Blade: Estupendamente amiga mía...¿Y como está mi querida amiga súcubo...?

Pleasure: Jejejeje...Estupendamente mi buen semental..

Ambos se dieron un tierno y dulce beso que duró unos minutos. Luego ambos se separaron y el semental la preguntó.

Blade: ¿Que te trae por aquí amiga?

Pleasure: Me aburría un poco en mi casa. Y decidí ir a ver como le iba a mi amigo. Y si nos íbamos a divertir un poco por ahí.

Blade: No veo por que no. La verdad es que necesito distraerme un poco.

Pleasure: Yo soy toda la distracción que necesitas hoy Holy Blade...

Dijo de forma sugerente la diablesa. El semental sonriéndola la responde.

Blade: Bueno...¿Te apetece ir un poco al cine?

Pleasure: No veo por que no.

Ambos se levantaron y emprendieron el vuelo. Ambos volaron hasta llegar a Ponyville y luego al cine. Pagaron la entrada y entraron para disfrutar de la película. Pasaron varios minutos donde la algunos espectadores disfrutaban de la película. Holy Blade se giró por un momento y para su sorpresa, vio a su amigo Dawn Frontier junto con una pegaso. El semental conocía a la pegaso conocida como Fluttershy, ya que tenía informes sobre las guardianas de la armonía. Estaba claro que Dawn tenía cita con ella. El semental sonrió y decidí no molestarlo.

Luego centró su atención en su amiga Pleasure y ambos acercaron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse con verdadera pasión. El semental bajó su casco y comenzó a acariciar o apretar el flanco de la diablesa, haciéndola gemir levemente a esta. Durante toda la película la pareja y las otras que estaban ahí, disfrutaban de su momento intimo.

Cuando terminó la película, la pareja salió y fueron a una feria cercana para divertirse un poco.

La pareja probo varios juegos divertidos. Uno de ellos fue la de derribar unas botellas con una pelota. Holy Blade logró un pleno de un solo lanzamiento, ganando como premio el peluche de un changeling al cual aceptó con gusto.

Blade: Toma amiga. Un regalo para ti.

Decía el semental regalando el peluche a la diablesa. Esta cogiendo dicho muñeco sonrió y le dijo.

Pleasure: Gracias Holy Blade...La verdad es que parece muy feroz...

Bromeaba la diablesa agitando el muñeco como si la atacase, haciendo reír a ambos. Ambos caminaron hasta que vieron algo que captaron su atención. Vieron a Dawn enfrente del juego de los dardos. Aquello preocupó al semental.

Blade: Oh oh...Esto no es bueno...

Pleasure: ¿Que ocurre Holy Blade?

Blade: Conozco al dueño del juego de los dardos...Es un timador de primera...Seguro que hará lo que sea para truncar los intentos de mi amigo Dawn para que no gane.

Respondió el semental preocupado porque su amigo saliera perdiendo. Preocupación que desapareció cuando vio como el semental terrestre lograba una y otra vez dar en el blanco con los dardos. El dueño desesperado trataba por todos los medios inventándose excusas para no cumplir un acuerdo previo que tuvo con el pony destiniano, pero al final salió perdiendo y no tuvo mas remedio que cumplir su parte del trato*.

 *** Si queréis saber de que se trata, leed el capítulo "24. La cita" del fanfic "El último destiniano" de Xingmao.**

Holy Blade y Pleasure no pudieron evitar reírse al ver que el dueño asustado, tuvo que entregar todos los premiso a Dawn como cierta cantidad de bits, también pudieron ver como este regalaba los premios a la gente y uno especial a Fluttershy. Holy Blade no pudo evitar sonreír ante la nobleza del semental con su pareja pegaso. Luego este junto con Pleasure continuaron con el resto de los juegos de dicha feria.

Blade: La verdad Pleasure. Te agradezco que vinieras. Necesitaba distraerme un poco.

Comentaba el semental sonriendo, sintiéndose mas relajado. Desde que volvió de su misión en las tierras de Loren, no paró de entrenarse o buscar información sobre la piedra mágica que encontraron este y sus amigos y que por desgracia perdieron. La yegua sujetando el brazo del semental, le dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

Pleasure: No es nada. Todo por mi querido semental favorito.

Ahí se acercó al oído del semental y le susurró dulcemente.

Pleasure: Y ahora mismo...Me apetece cerrar esta noche con broche de oro..

El semental sonrió ante la insinuación de la diablesa, y conocía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo sin que nadie los molestase en absoluto.

Mike: Conozco el sitio perfecto para hacerlo. Y conozco a la dueña que sin duda no podrá negarme nada.

Ambos fueron afuera del pueblo y llegaron a un edificio que estaba al lado de un lago, cuyo rotulo ponía La Rosa Azul. Los dos entraron en dicho establecimiento donde vieron su interior. En ella se podía ver a varias yeguas bailando en unos tubos verticales, todas ellas llevando provocativas prendas. Casualmente una de ellas era nada menos que Kasidi, la sirvienta que trabaja en la casa de Holy Blade. Esta al verla la saludo con el casco y esta sin dejar de bailar le devolvió el saludo.

En una esquina vio a su amigo Brodek, al cual estaba viendo a una yegua disfrazada de gata negra bailar mientras este aullaba como perro en celo por la preciosa yegua que este veía bailar.

¿?: Hola Holy Blade...Cuando tiempo sin verte por aquí...

Se oía una voz femenina y ahí Holy Blade como Pleasure vieron a la dueña de dicha voz. Era una yegua bat pony de pelaje negro como la noche. Crin roja abultada roja sangre como sus ojos de dragón. Orejas puntiagudas. Su cutie mark era de una boca roja con colmillos donde uno de ellos tenía una gota de sangre. Llevaba un traje rojo elegante y un collar amarillo. Ambos sonrieron al verla.

Blade: Hola Blood Night...

Pleasure: Un placer verte de nuevo...

Saludaron ambos a la bat pony. Esta sonriendo les preguntó.

Blood Night: Holy Blade, Pleasure Wish...¿Que os trae por aquí?

Blade: Bueno...Queríamos pedirte...Si nos podía dejar un cuarto...Para ya sabes...

Respondió el semental. La bat pony sonriéndole le contestó.

Blood Night: Por supuesto Holy Blade...Para vosotros no tengo ningún problema...Y tengo un cuarto perfecto para los dos.

 **Advertencia: A partir de aquí habrá elemento lemon. Los que no les guste este tipo de tema, que se salten esta parte.**

Mas tarde. Holy Blade estaba en un cuarto cuyas paredes simulaban llamas infernales. El semental estaba sentado en una gran cama con forma de corazón, cuyas sabanas tenían dibujos de llamas. El semental había colgado su cazadora en una percha para sentirse mas cómodo.

Pleasure: Bien Holy Blade...¿Listo para nuestra sesión?

Preguntaba la yegua entrando en el cuarto, llevando un provocativo traje de látex negro súper ajustado que dejaba solo libre sus patas. En sus patas traseras llevaba unas provocativas medias negras, mientras en las delanteras llevaba unos guantes de látex negro. La yegua se veía enormemente hermosa y el semental sonriéndola la responde.

Blade: Por supuesto que si...Sobre todo para hacerlo con una diablesa increíblemente hermosa como tu...

La yegua sonrió y esta se sentó al lado de Blade, ahí ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada, mientras lentamente el semental tumbaba la yegua contra la cama sin romper el beso. Ambos mantenían una gran pelea de lenguas donde cada una trataba de someter a la otra de forma incesante. Durante varios minutos duró el beso, hasta que por falta de aire, tuvieron que romper la unión. Ahí la yegua se levantó y le comentó.

Pleasure: ¿Te acuerdas el día en que nos conocimos...?

Le preguntaba la yegua, mientras se iba quitando de forma lenta y sugerente los guantes. El semental mientras la veía desvestirse, la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto...Yo había terminado un duro entrenamiento nocturno.

Pleasure: Si jejejeje...Aquél día estabas tumbado en el suelo con tu musculoso cuerpo bien sudoroso, haciéndote ver enormemente atractivo...

Comentaba la yegua quitándose el guante que la faltaba, y comenzó a desabrocharse el traje de látex.

Pleasure: Aquel día tenía mucha hambre y como tu ya sabes...Las súcubos nos alimentamos de sexo...Oh si...Puro sexo...Cuando mas salvaje mejor...

Decía esto de forma seductora, mientras pasaba su cola de forma sensual, bajo la barbilla del semental.

Blade: Si...Aquel día si que me di caña durante mi entrenamiento...

Pleasure: Y yo te vi como un gran plato suculento para alimentarme...Y valla que si lo hiciste...

Decía la yegua quitándose el traje de látex dejándolo caer al suelo, y quedando solo con las medias, se subió a la cama tumbando al semental sobre ella boca arriba y esta de pie sobre este.

Pleasure: Aquella noche...Sin duda me distes mas de lo esperado...Pensé que al final acabarais muerto de agotamiento pero ufff...Al final me dejaste empachada...

Blade: Y tu me distes también una buena noche aquella vez jejejeje...

Se reía el semental en este punto como la yegua, al cual con sus casco delantero derecho acariciaba el pecho del semental le comentó.

Pleasure: Si...Tu fuiste el primero que prácticamente me llenó por completo y seguir aun con fuerzas para darme todavía mas caña...Desde ese día, fuiste mi macho predilecto mi amigo Holy Blade...

Blade: Por algo las yeguas me llaman la Bestia Indomable...

Pleasure: Un apodo que te ganaste con derecho...

Decía la yegua con una sensual sonrisa, mientras se tumbaba completamente sobre el semental, teniendo sus rostros muy cerca. Ahí ambos abrazados comenzaron de nuevo a besarse con autentica pasión ardiente. Ambos se besaban, probando los labios del otro turnándose para introducir su lengua en la boca del otro.

Durante un rato estuvieron así hasta que rompieron la unión. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes y ahí la yegua comenzó a explotar el musculoso cuerpo del semental mediante sus besos, excitando así al semental. Iba bajando poco a poco con sus besos por todo el cuerpo del semental, hasta llegar al miembro del semental. Esta admiró el buen tamaño del miembro de su amigo y sin dudarlo, comenzó a lamerlo de forma lenta, excitando al semental.

Blade: Si amiga...Sigue así...

La yegua lamía sin parar el miembro del semental, saboreándolo cada parte de aquel enorme palo, así hasta que finalmente se lo jaló por completo y comenzó a succionarlo sin parar. El semental se sintió el en cielo (o en el infierno teniendo en cuenta que lo hace con una súcubo) por como se lo hacía la diablesa, mientras esta movía su lengua dentro para excitar mas y mas al semental.

Este enormemente excitando apoyó sus cascos en la cabeza de la yegua para que no parase de chupar, mientras este disfrutando de como se lo hacía esta, recostó la cabeza para atrás.

La yegua succionaba sin parar, disfrutando de sentir el enorme palo en su boca. Aumentaba de forma progresiva el ritmo de sus succiones, haciendo que el semental los disfrutaba mas y mas.

Blade: Oh Pleasure...Sin duda eres divina en la cama...O infernal según se mire jejejeje...Oh si...Que buena eres en esto...Me...Me voy a venir pero ya...

Dijo el semental sujetando fuerte la cabeza de la yegua y finalmente se vino en la boca de esta. El semental sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de la yegua, para no dejarla escapar y esta se tragara toda su esencia. Esta luego de que la soltara, se tragó dicha esencia con gusto y sonriendo le comentó.

Pleasure: Mmm...Verdaderamente rico...

Blade: Jejejeje...Me alegro de que te guste...Ahora me toca a mi darte placer...

Ahora la diablesa estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba abierta de piernas, mostrando así su flor. Esta mirando de forma sensual al semental que estaba enfrente de ella le comentó de forma seductora.

Pleasure: Adelante Holy Blade...Disfruta de mi hermosa flor infernal...

Blade: Por supuesto...

Ahí el semental sujetando por debajo de las patas traseras de la yegua para sostenerlas en alto, comenzó a lamer dicha flor haciendo gemir de placer a esta.

Pleasure: Ohhh...Blade...

Gemía de placer la yegua, sintiendo la lengua del semental saboreando su flor una y otra vez. El semental también disfrutaba de saborear dicha flor, una deliciosa flor de una hermosa súcubo. Mas y mas lamidas daba el semental aumentando el placer de la yegua, y luego de un rato introdujo toda su lengua dentro haciendo que la yegua soltara un enorme gemido de placer. Esta disfrutándolo, cogío con ambos cascos la cabeza del semental para que este no se separase de su flor y continuar con el placer. El semental podía saborear los deliciosos jugos de la yegua, mientras esta estaba completamente extasiada mientras recostaba completamente la cabeza en la almohada. Durante varios minutos duró aquel momento de placer, hasta que la diablesa sentía que se iba a venir.

Pleasure: Me...me vengo...

Dijo la yegua y finalmente de vino en la cara del semental. Este saboreando los juegos de la yegua, sonrió y comentó.

Blade: Delicioso como siempre amiga.

Pleasure: Jejejeje...Me alegro de te guste mi semental..

Blade: Amiga...Espero que estés con el estomago vacío y tengas mucha hambre...Porque esta noche lo vamos a darlo todo...

Comentaba el semental con una sonrisa, mientras este se ponía encima de la yegua, colocando sus brazos de forma que se apoyase en la cama a la altura de la cabeza de la diablesa. Esta mirando de forma sensual al semental le respondió.

Pleasure: La verdad...Es que un poco de dieta hice, y antes de venir he estado haciendo bastante ejercicio...Ya sabes...Para abrir el apetito...

Blade: Jejejejeje...Entonces esto te encantara...

El semental colocaba su miembro en la flor de la yegua. Esta con sus brazos, se sujetaba con sus cascos las caderas del semental. El semental comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra los de la yegua, introduciendo su miembro en la flor de esta. Esta gemía levemente mientras sentía como el palo del semental se metía mas y mas adentro en su interior. Cuando llegó al final, el semental dio comienzo a un sin fin de embestidas para disfrute de la yegua.

Pleasure: Ahh...si...No pares...Sigue así...Oh Blade...Sigues siendo el mismo depredador en la cama como siempre...

Decía entre gemidos la yegua, disfrutando de las fuertes embestidas que le daba el semental. Este sin parar la respondió.

Blade: Si preciosa...Todo un depredador sexual...Que sabe como cazar a su presa...

Respondía el semental aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas como el placer de la diablesa, al cual esta gemía mas y mas fuerte por cada embestida. La yegua disfrutaba de como su semental metía mas y mas su miembro dentro de ella, rozando su interior con cada embestida. El semental también disfrutaba de sentir la estrecha flor de la yegua sobre su miembro mientras la embestía sin parar. Esta aferrandose ahora al cuello del semental para atraerlo hacia si le comentó.

Pleasure: Vamos Blade...Sigue ...No pares por favor...Hazme el amor como el depredador sexual que eres...

Decía entre fuertes gemidos la yegua, disfrutando de las fuertes embestidas que le daba el semental.

Blade: Si mi querida Pleasure...No tengo intención alguna de parar...Pienso hacerte el amor...Hasta llenarte por completo...

El semental embestía mas y mas fuerte, metiendo mas y mas adentro su miembro dentro de la flor de la yegua, aumentando así los fuertes gemidos de la yegua. Los cuerpos de ambos se cubrían ya de sudor por el esfuerzo que hacían ambos. Durante largo rato duraron las embestidas, hasta que el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate Pleasure...Me voy a venir...

Decía el semental acelerando en sus embestidas. La yegua aferrandose todavía mas fuerte al semental le dijo.

Pleasure: Y yo...Vamos mi poderoso alicornio...Haz que nos vengamos los dos...

Después de varias embestidas más, ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. El semental echó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua, haciendo que la diablesa gritase de placer.

Pleasure: SIIIIIII...

Gritaba a mas no poder la yegua. Luego ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa. No dijeron nada pero ambos deseaban continuar.

Ahora la yegua estaba apoyada de sus cascos delanteros enfrente del cabecero de la cama, con el semental detrás de ella agarrandola de los flancos penetrándola sin parar en su estrecho segundo agujero.

Pleasure: Así amor...Mas fuerte...Mas fuerte...No te detengas...

Decía entre fuertes gemidos la yegua, disfrutando de las fuertes penetraciones que le daba el semental.

Blade: Y mas fuerte te lo pienso hacer hermosa...Oh si mi hermosa diablesa...Tienes sin duda un bonito culo muy apretado...

Comentaba el semental penetrando mas y mas fuerte para placer de la yegua.

Pleasure: Si Blade...Y tu tienes una espada tan grande y erecta...

Decía la yegua comenzando poco a poco a jadear de placer.

Pleasure: Vamos Blade...Haz conmigo lo que quieras...Soy tu esclava del sexo...

Blade: Si hermosa...Mi hermosa diablesa esclava...Con quien pienso tener sexo hasta estar bien saciado...

El semental penetraba mas y mas fuerte en la yegua, mientras la diablesa jadeaba mas y mas fuerte teniendo la vista perdida en la lejanía y la lengua fuera por los jadeos interminables. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados de sudor. Ambos estaban enormemente calientes y no querían parar por nada del mundo. El semental disfrutaba de tener sexo con su amiga diablesa, mientras la yegua disfrutaba de tener sexo con su amigo alicornio. Durante largo rato duraron las penetraciones, hasta que el semental sentía que llegaba al límite.

Blade: Llego de nuevo...

Pleasure: Oh si...Todo dentro por favor...

Finalmente el semental no pudo contenerse mas y se vino con fuerza en el interior de la yegua, haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Pleasure: Ahhhhh...SIIIIIII...

Tras la corrida, la yegua se tumbó completamente sobre la cama con el semental encima de ella. Ambos recobrando el aliento comentaron.

Pleasure: Valla Blade...Cada vez lo haces mejor...

Blade: Tu también nena...Se nota que eres una súcubo...¿Te apetece un tercer round?

Pleasure: Por supuesto cariño...Eso dalo por seguro...

Ahora Holy Blade estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con la diablesa sentada encima de él en su miembro erecto dentro de su flor. El semental sujetándola de las caderas, la embestía sin parar mientras esta dando brincos al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus alas, gemía sin parar.

Ambos disfrutaba de tener sexo. Para Pleasure Wish Holy Blade era su macho favorito, ya que era de los pocos que lograban aguantar una sesión con ella, e incluso empacharla de amor sexual. El semental también disfrutaba de hacerlo con su amiga Pleasure, como súcubo era toda una experta en el sexo haciendo sus sesiones bastante placenteras. Ambos adoraban el sexo y sabían como disfrutar el uno con el otro.

El semental embestía mas y mas en la yegua, metiendo su miembro mas y mas adentro hasta llegar al final donde la yegua, podía sentir el miembro del semental golpeando su interior, excitándola enormemente. Esta con la vista perdida en el techo por la excitación, disfrutaba como nunca lo había hecho antes con otro mortal. Durante largo rato duraron los dos en su sesión, hasta que llegaron al clímax. La yegua gritó de placer antes de caer rendida sobre el pecho del semental. Ambos tenían sonrisas de satisfacción y mientras el semental con su magia cubría a ambos con la manta, comentaron los dos.

Blade: Sigues siendo buena en la cama amiga...

Pleasure: Jejejeje...Tu también sigues siendo una fiera en la cama...

Blade: Años de practica...

Pleasure: Lo mismo digo...

Ambos se dieron un beso, antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos en la cama.


	9. Cazadores y Monstruos

**CAZADORES Y MONSTRUOS**

Holy Blade estaba en medio de una amplia sala, completamente rodeado de hermosísimas yeguas. Todas ellas mirando de forma deseosa y sensual al semental.

Yegua: Bienvenido a nuestro mundo Holy Blade...

Yegua2: Un mundo donde solo hay yeguas y ningún macho mas que tu Holy Blade...

Yegua3: Estamos muy solitas sin nadie con quien hacerlo...

Yegua4: Por eso te escogimos a ti Holy Blade...

Yegua5: Aparearte con todas nosotras...

Yegua6: Ya que estamos todas en celo...

Yegua7: ¿Nos ayudaras tu Holy Blade...La Gran Bestia Indomable...?

Comentaban las yeguas mientras adoptaban posturas sugerentes y sensuales para el semental. Holy Blade sintiendo que le había tocado la lotería respondió.

Blade: Jejejejeje...Por supuesto chicas...Será un completo placer...

Holy Blade sintiendo que iba a disfrutar como nunca, se acercó a la que tenía mas cerca. Estuvo a punto de cogerla, hasta que un montón de agua congelada le cayó encima.

Blade: AHHHHHH...

Gritaba Holy Blade asustado y completamente empapado con agua helada sobre su cuerpo como en la cama donde dormía. Estaba tiritando de frió mientras oía una risa burlona al cual este pudo identificar sin problemas.

Blade: Bro...Brodek...

Decía molesto el alicornio al ver al pony verde de pie con un gran cubo de agua helada con cubos de hielo en ella, riéndose sin parar a grandes carcajadas.

Brodek: Jajajaja...Hola amigo jajaja...Pensé que este sería un buen método para despertarte jajaja..

Se reía el terrestre. Holy Blade enfadado le gritó.

Blade: Idi...idiota...Mi...mira que fastidiarme...El bu...buen sueño que tenía...Maldita sea...

Comentaba enfadado el semental mientras temblaba de frío.

Brodek: Jajajajaja..Perdona socio si interrumpí tu placentero sueño de un completo harén llena de hermosas yegua en celo...jajajaja...

Se reía el terrestre.

Blade: ¿Y tu como sabes lo que soñaba idiota?

Brodek: Lo leí al principio del capítulo.

Respondió el terrestre con total tranquilidad.

Blade: ¿Que? Arght...Tu y tus rarezas...No se por que todavía te aguanto...

Comentaba molesto mientras se secaba como podía. Brodek tranquilamente le respondió.

Brodek: Porque de momento al menos que el autor de este fanfic decida, no hay ningún Ventus Fash o Ignos Nigth a quien incordiar...Así que lo tengo que hacer contigo de momento jejejeje...

Blade: ¿Que...? Argth...Ni se para que me molesto...Tu y tus rarezas...

Comentaba molesto el alicornio mientras Brodek se seguía riendo para molestia de este. Tras secarse bajaron abajo para irse a desayunar. Dana que estaba en el salón sentada en un sillón leyendo, preguntó.

Dana: Valla...Que pronto te has levantado hermano...Normalmente tardas un poco mas en levantarte.

Blade: Todo es por culpa del idiota este...

Decía molesto el alicornio mientras Brodek que estaba detrás de este, se reía levemente.

Dana: Bueno...El desayuno aun no está listo ya que Kasidi aun sigue cocinando. Así que habrá que esperar un poco.

Decía la yegua sin dejar de leer el libro. Ante eso Brodek con una sonrisa dijo.

Brodek: Bueno...Quizás termine antes si la voy a echarla un casco...Voy a la cocina a ayudarla.

Dijo el semental yéndose a la cocina, pero segundos después Dana dejó el sillón y antes de que el pony verde pudiera darse cuenta. Estaba ahora en el suelo inmovilizado del cuello entre las patas traseras entrecruzadas de Dana, mientras esta con sus brazos le inmoviliza las patas traseras del semental.

Dana: Quieto Brodek...Ya sabes que para ti la cocina está prohibida...No queremos que la vueles otra vez...

Decía de forma seria y casi como amenaza la yegua, mientras seguía teniendo inmovilizado al semental. Este trató de decirla.

Brodek: Au...Que es solo para hacer unos cupcakes...Por favor Dana...

En respuesta, Dana Aplicó mayor fuerza en la llave, causando más dolor al semental. Holy Blade riéndose de las escena comentó.

Blade: Yo que tu no haría enfadar a mi hermana...Te recuerdo que ella es campeona de lucha libre equina...¿Acaso crees que los trofeos de campeonatos de lucha que están en la vitrina, son simples adornos?

Brodek: Ya lo se...Ay...Aunque me encanta que tu sexy hermana me tenga entre sus piernas...Esto es algo incomodo...

Se quejaba el pony verde aun bajo la llave de Dana. Mas tarde el grupo desayuno (al cual Brodek pudo disfrutar de varios cupcakes) y mientras se relajaban un poco, llamaron a la puerta donde Kasidi fue a recibir. La yegua al ir a la entrada y abrirla, pudo ver a un guardia real.

Guardia: Buenos días ¿Estas el señor Holy Blade?

Preguntaba el guardia. La sirvienta respondió.

Kasidi: Por supuesto. Espere un momento.

La sirvienta fue a llamar a Holy Blade y este fue a recibir al guardia.

Blade: Buenos días guardia ¿Que desea?

Guardia: Traigo un mensaje para usted agente Holy Blade.

El guardia sacó una carta entregándosela a Holy Blade. Este la abrió y leyendo su mensaje dijo seriamente.

Blade: Ya veo...Dígales a las princesas que me pondré a ello.

Guardia: Por supuesto...

Respondía el guardia haciendo un saludo militar y luego marchándose. Holy Blade fue al salón principal donde estaban todos. Dana leyendo de nuevo su libro, Kasidi limpiando y Brodek recostado de lado en el sofá viendo la tele.

Dana: ¿Algún trabajo hermano?

Pregunto su hermana sin dejar de leer. Su hermano la respondió.

Blade: Así es. Por lo visto hay un cazador furtivo cazando una rara variedad de tigre plateado. Una especie en vías de extinción y por lo visto muy codiciado por los coleccionistas.

Kasidi: ¿Una simple captura de cazador furtivo? Eso parece un trabajo demasiado simple para usted amo Blade.

Comentaba la yegua extrañada ante la petición de captura de las princesas, ya que Holy Blade suele hacer trabajos mas importantes. Holy Blade la respondió.

Blade: El cazador furtivo en cuestión...Se trata de Trap Jack...

Nada mas decirlo las orejas de Brodek se alzaron y preguntó sin cambiarse de posición en el sofá.

Brodek: ¿Trap Jack? ¿No es ese peligroso cazador furtivo buscando en mas de siete reinos? ¿Uno de los mas peligrosos que existen?

Blade: El mismo...Y si ese tipo está por medio, tendré que ocuparme de que no haga mas daño a animales en peligro o a gente inocente. Ese tipo no hace reparos con tal de cazar a una pieza, aunque ponga a gente en peligro. Cuanto antes lo detengamos mejor. Así que vamos...

Dana: Ten cuidado hermano.

Blade: Lo tendré hermana.

El semental salía por la puerta mientras Brodek sin dejar de mirar la tele le dijo.

Brodek: Si vuelves por favor, trae mas cupcakes, que no quedan.

Dana miró feo a Brodek y fue hacia este.

Segundos después, fuera de la mansión se ve a Brodek salir volando mientras este gritaba, para luego caer al suelo siendo arrastrado unos metros a pies de Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Por que has tardado tanto Brodek? Pensaba que al final no querías venir.

Preguntaba divertido el alicornio. Brodek levantándose del suelo le contestó.

Brodek: Digamos...Que tu hermana me ha presentado ciertos...argumentos...para que te acompañe...

Se explicaba el terrestre mientras se sacudía el polvo. Holy Blade se rió levemente. En ese momento un portal se abrió por delante de ambos sementales y de este surgió un viejo amigo suyo.

Blade: Draigon. Amigo...

Decía alegremente el semental viendo a su viejo amigo el alicornio de las estrellas delante de estos. Este les saludó a ambos.

Draigon: Hola amigos. Cuanto tiempo ¿Que tal os ha ido?

Brodek: Podría haber ido mejor.

Respondía el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando a su amigo le comentó.

Blade: Nos alegramos de volver a verte amigo ¿Que tal por ahí?

Draigon: Jejejeje...La verdad, es que ha sido una gozada el de volver a casa y ver de nuevo a mi familia ¿Os vais a un lado?

Blade: Pues si. Precisamente íbamos a hacer un encargo de las princesas ¿Te apuntas?

Draigon: No veo por que no. Suena interesante.

En el cuarto de Dolf, estaba el barón mirando unos documentos sobre una mesa, hasta que apareció por arte de magia el hechicero Xeno.

Dolf: ¿Que te trae por aquí Xeno?

Preguntaba el unicornio sin girarse. El hechicero le contestó.

Xeno: Vengo de espiar a Holy Blade...Por lo visto este y unos amigos van a tratar de dar caza a un cazador furtivo en un bosque cercano a Equestria.

Dolf: Dar caza a un cazador jejeje...Que buen juego de palabras...

Pensaba divertid el barón. Ahí pensando por un momento comentó.

Dolf: Un bosque ¿Eh? Interesante...Creo que tengo justo lo necesario para el caso...Legendarium...

El libro apareció por arte de magia delante del unicornio y este ojeando sus páginas, encontró lo que buscaba.

Dolf: Aja...Estos son perfectos...

Dijo el barón con una sonrisa perversa, parando sobre una pagina donde aparecía las imágenes de unas extrañas imágenes de cabezas de ponys monstruosas con largos colmillos y unas especies de tentáculos detrás de las cabezas sujetándose en unas ramas. Ahí el conde leyó dicha página.

Dolf: Hace mucho tiempo...Un grupo de ponis fueron cruelmente asesinados en un bosque oscuro...Y sus asesinos los dejaron pudriéndose allí...Sus cuerpos se fueron descomponiéndose hasta el punto en que sus almas se aferraron a los árboles...Convirtiéndose en Sagaris...Espíritus malignos y diabólicos...Cuyos aterradores gritos...Son una señal de la muerte acechante...

Narraba el conde.

Dolf: Espíritus de los Sagaris...Salid...Y acabad con Holy Blade y sus amigos con vuestros relinchos de muerte...

Ordenó el conde y los Sagaris surgieron del libro, mientras soltaban aterradores relinchos que causaban autentico terror a todo aquel que tuviera la desgracia de oírlo.

Mientras. Holy Blade junto con Brodek y Draigon, iban con el bosque siendo acompañados por otro amigo llamado Comet Galaxy. Un semental pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro. Crin negro con una línea roja y la cola se mezcla de rojo y negro. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de un cometa con destello azul. Estos iban por el bosque en busca del cazador furtivo.

Comet: Gracias por invitarme...Me estaba aburriendo en casa sin hacer nada...

Agradecía el pegaso. Holy Blade sonriendo le respondió.

Blade: No hay de que amigo. Sabía que te animarías a formar parte de esta misión. Pero habrá que estar atentos...Con Trap Jack nada es seguro...Seguro que habrá puesto trampas por todas partes.

Decía el alicornio y justo en ese momento se detuvo. Cosa que captó la atención de sus compañeros.

Draigon: ¿Por que te detienes amigo?

Holy Blade no dijo nada. Miró alrededor en especial por el suelo, al cual miraba con desconfianza. Brodek adelantándose sacó la katana y comentó.

Brodek: Esta claro...Que está cerca...

Blade: ¿Tu también lo notas amigo?

Brodek: Claro...En mis viajes como caza recompensas...He aprendido algunas cosas...

Respondía el pony verde adelantando su katana y palpando el suelo. Justo en un punto del suelo, surgió un gran cepo que pilló dicha katana. El cepo en cuestión era de hierro endurecido, con tamaño y fuerza para partir en dos la pata a un pony. Draigon y Comet Galaxy se sorprendieron ante el cepo que surgió de la nada.

Comet: Mi madre...Que pedazo cepo...

Draigon: Pero...¿Quien pone una trampa tan bestia...?

Holy Blade examinando el cepo con que Brodek lo levantaba con su katana respondió.

Blade: Esto es obra de Trap Jack...Reconozco su estilo...

Brodek: Si...Aun recuerdo cuando yo casi caigo en una de sus trampas y por poco no me arrancó la cabeza.

Completaba el pony verde. Blood Sword comentaba molesto.

Blood: La próxima vez...Utilizad un palo o algo así...Aunque sea una katana súper fuerte...No es que me agraden que me utilicen para desactivar trampas...

Comet: Esta claro...Que habrá que pisar con cuidado por aquí...

Comentaba el pegaso dando unos pasos atrás, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de un hilo invisible justo detrás de este. En el momento que lo piso, activo otra trampa que consistía en múltiples cuchillos surgiendo de unos matorrales, yendo en dirección al sorprendido pegaso que no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo. Por fortuna Draigon fue mas rápido e invocando una espada mágica plateada con símbolos de estrellas en la empuñadura, se puso delante y con veloces movimientos, detuvo los duchillos salvando así a su compañero. Tras salvarlo se giró y le preguntó.

Draigon: ¿Estas bien amigo?

Comet: Uf...Si...Gracias Draigon.

Draigon: Je...De nada...

Respondía el alicornio con una sonrisa.

Blade: Mas trampas de Jack...

Brodek: Si...Eso me recuerda cuando tuve un trabajito en una zona nevada y acabé en la zona de caza de ese tipo. Caí en una trampa similar y por poco no me libré, como mucho un cuchillo clavado en mi pata trasera.

Comentaba el pony verde. En ese momento se oyó una voz profunda y dura.

¿?: ¿Quien está echando a perder mis trampas?

El grupo se giró y ahí es cuando lo vieron. Holy Blade exclamó.

Blade: Trap Jack...

Dijo el semental, teniendo delante de él como de sus amigos, a un minotauro muy musculoso y de gran tamaño. De pelaje negro. Ojos negros pero con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho pero aun así lo tenía sano. Con un cuerno izquierdo normal pero el otro de hierro. Portaba unos pantalones militares marrones y una cazadora marrón con colores caqui. Portaba una mochilla como un cinturón con varios bolsillos. En su brazo derecho llevaba una mini ballesta de brazo con un tambor giratorio con varias flechas en ella.

Trap Jack: Así me llamo yo...¿Y vosotros que queréis? ¿Aparte de echar a perder mis trampas que con tanto trabajo me ha costado poner?

Preguntaba el minotauro cazador. Holy Blade mirando de forma seria y autoritaria le respondió.

Blade: Soy el agente espectro Holy Blade y ellos son mi equipo. Estamos aquí porque te estás dedicando a la caza furtiva en una reserva protegida. En especial donde habita el raro ejemplar de tigre plateado.

Trap Jack cruzando de brazos comentó.

Trap Jack: Ya veo...Unos polizontes de tercera...

Comet: ¿A quien llamas polizontes?...Maldito cazador furtivo...

Exclamó molesto el pegaso. Holy Blade calmando a su amigo le dijo al minotauro.

Blade: Amigo. Es mejor que te entregues por las buenas sin oponer resistencia. Para luego ser juzgado por tus delitos.

Exigía de forma autoritaria el alicornio. Brodek con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Brodek. Aunque si te resistes al arresto y quieres pelear, a mi me encantaría hacerlo a las malas.

Comentaba el pony verde empuñando su katana. El minotauro sin mostrar la más minima señal de querer entregarse respondió.

Trap Jack: Creo que no...Tengo una pieza que cazar ya que tengo un cliente dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero por ella. Así que no...

Decía esto apuntando con su arma al grupo y como si una ametralladora se tratase, comenzó a disparar flechas contra estos.

Blade: CUIDADO...

Gritó el alicornio esquivando las flechas. Brodek con su katana destruía las flechas que iban hacia este, Draigon formando una barrera deteniendo los ataques y Comet Galaxy formando fuego mágico en sus cascos, golpeó con ellos las flechas incinerándolas. Comet tenía la rara habilidad de generar fuego en sus cascos, cosa útil para destruir flechas.

Blade: No escaparas...

Decía el alicornio corriendo hacia el cazador. Trap Jack sin moverse, tiró de una cuerda que caía de un árbol cercano y antes de que Holy Blade pudiera cogerlo, este se agachó dando paso a un tronco enorme atado por los extremos y balanceándose hacia delante, golpeando al alicornio haciendo que cayera al suelo. El cazador aprovechó para escaparse.

Trap Jack: Jajajaja...Mas suerte la próxima vez...

Se burlaba el cazador mientras huía, los amigos de Holy Blade fueron a socorrerlo y a levantarlo.

Comet: ¿Estas bien Holy Blade?

Preguntaba el pegaso que al igual que los otros, le ayudaba a levantarse. Holy Blade sobandose la cabeza le respondió.

Blade: Si...Simplemente me dejó algo aturdido pero estoy bien...

Respondía el semental recobrando el sentido. Ahí dijo.

Blade: No podemos dejar escapar a ese tipo. Sino será mas difícil encontrarlo.

Comet: No te preocupes amigo, con mis alas lo atraparé en apenas dos segundos...

Xeno: Creo que tendréis mas preocupaciones que la de atrapar a un simple cazador furtivo.

Todos oyeron aquella voz y dirigieron su mirada hacia una elevación rocosa. Ahí vieron al hechicero Xeno, todos miraban con curiosidad al extraño hechicero, pero en cambio Draigon lo miraba en cierto modo sorprendido.

Draigon: (No puede ser...El...)

Holy Blade: ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y que quieres?

Exigía saber el alicornio al extraño hechicero. Este le respondió.

Xeno: Oh...Que modales los míos...Dejadme que me presente...Me llamo Xeno...El hechicero supremo...

Se presentaba el hechicero al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia. Brodek comentó.

Brodek: ¿Hechicero supremo? Francamente tengo mis dudas porque la verdad...El traje que usa parece sacado de un todo a cien...

Comentaba el pony verde de forma sarcástica. Draigon con tono molesto dijo.

Draigon: Xeno...Conque estabas en este mundo durante todo este tiempo...

Habló por primera vez el alicornio de las estrellas. Xeno reconociendo aquella voz exclamó.

Xeno: Valla...Maestro Draigon...Cuanto tiempo...

Holy Blade y los otros les extraño ver que el hechicero y Draigon se conocieran. Xeno siguió hablando.

Xeno: No pensé que le volvería a ver a mi antiguo maestro...¿Que tal en el otro mundo? Jejejeje...

Draigon: Silencio maldito...No eres más que un maldito traidor y un oportunista cobarde...Despúes de todo lo que hice por ti...

Le recriminaba molesto el alicornio de las estrellas.

Blade: Draigon...¿Que ocurre...?

Xeno: Jejejeje...Me gustaría charlar de los viejos tiempos...pero mi jefe Dolf quiere eliminaros así que...Os dejó con unos amigos...Adiós...

Dijo el hechicero desapareciendo de la vista de todos. En ese momento se oyó por el bosque un aterrador sonido, como de relinchos escalofriantes que sonaban por todo el bosque. Aquello puso en alerta al grupo.

Comet: ¿Que es ese sonido?

Brodek: No lo se...Pero me pone los pelos de punta...

Blade: Cuidado chicos...Ahora puede pasar cualquier cosa...

El grupo se puso en circulo, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir en el interior del bosque. Los extraños sonidos se oían una y otra vez, sonando cada vez mas y mas cerca. El grupo estaba tenso debido a los horribles sonidos que parecían sonar de todas partes. Holy Blade alzaba sus cascos listo para pelear. Brodek su katana, Comet Galaxy sacó una espada y Draigon iluminaba su cuerno. Mas y mas cerca se oían los horribles relinchos. En ese momento surgió de golpe de los árboles columpiándose y lanzándose hacia el grupo.

Draigon: Cuidado...

Gritó el alicornio y el grupo se agachó para esquivar lo que sea lo que iba hacia ellos. El extraño atacante se enganchó en otra rama y ahí es cuando lo vieron.

Era una especie de cabeza de pony monstruosa, con afilados colmillos, ojos amarillos penetrantes y aterradores. Dicha cabeza estaba unida a un especie de tentáculo con el que se sujetaba a las ramas de los árboles. Todo su cuerpo era color morado oscuro. La extraña criatura miraba al grupo con sus penetrantes ojos, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un aterrador relincho que helaba la sangre a todo el que lo oyera, al mismo tiempo que enseñaba sus enormes y afilados colmillos.

Brodek: ¿Que...que es esa cosa...?

Preguntaba el pony terrestre. La Blood Sword respondió.

Blood: Eso es un Sagari...

Blade: ¿Un sagari...?

Blood: Así es...Es un tipo de espíritu maligno...

Draigon: Interesante...¿Son peligrosos...?

Blood: Son extremadamente salvajes y despiadadas...Especialmente cuando van en grupos numerosos...

Comet: ¿Grupos numerosos...?

Nada mas preguntarlo, de los árboles surgieron mas y mas sagaris. Todos ellos colgados de los árboles y mirando de forma amenazante al grupo, al mismo tiempo que relinchaban de forma escalofriante sin parar.

En ese instante todos los sagaris se lanzaron hacia el grupo intentando morderlos. Holy Blade dio un puñetazo a uno en la cara que lo estrella contra un árbol. Brodek sin perder tiempo, liberó uno de los sellos para convertir la katana en dos espadas y ahí cortaba en rodajas a los sagaris que se acercaban a este. Comet cargo de fuego sus cascos y golpeó a uno que lo enterró contra el suelo y luego otro puñetazo contra otro, destrozándole los dientes. Draigon creó unas estrellas mágicas y las lanzó contra los sagaris cortándolos en rodajas.

Pese a que el grupo lograba acabar con varios sagaris, seguían apareciendo mas y mas sagaris que salían de los árboles, atacando de forma incesante contra el grupo.

Brodek: Menuda fiesta...No paran de venir mas bichos asquerosos de estos...

Comentaba Brodek esquivando el mordisco de un sagari que estaba colgado en un árbol, y el semental de un tajo le cortó el tentáculo haciendo que la cabeza cayera al suelo incapaz de moverse. El semental sin dudarlo le atravesó la cabeza con su espada.

Draigon: Aun así debemos acabar con ellos...

Comentó el alicornio de las estrellas convocando una lluvia de afiladas dagas plateadas que los lanzó contra varios sagaris, y los atravesó a la mayoría, donde varios de ellos fueron clavados en los árboles.

Un Sagari se agarró al cuello de Holy Blade con su tentáculo tratando de estrangularlo. El monstruo miraba al semental con instinto asesino mientras este luchaba por liberarse. El sagari abrió sus fauces con intención de morderlo, hasta que su cabeza fue cortada por la espada de Comet salvando la vida a este.

Blade: Gracias Comet.

Agradecía el alicornio al pegaso.

Comet: No hay de que...pero estas cosas siguen viniendo...

Comentó este mientras veía como mas sagarias seguían viniendo.

Blade: Y lo peor...Es que Trap Jack se está escapando...

Decía el alicornio blanco lanzando un rayo contra un sagari desintegrándolo en el acto. Ante eso Comet le dijo.

Comet: Holy Blade...Tu ve a por ese cazador...Nosotros nos ocupamos de estos engendros...

Blade: ¿Estáis seguros...? No me seduce la idea de dejaros solos con estas cosas.

Brodek: Tranquilo amigo...Podemos ocuparnos de estos...

Blade: Esta bien...pero tened cuidado...

Brodek: Lo tendremos...

Holy Blade concentró energía en su cuerno.

Blade: Atomic Blast...

Gritó el alicornio creando una esfera de energía y lanzándola hacia delante, destruyendo a todos los sagaris que se encontraba y acto seguido se formó una explosión causada por la esfera, abriendo un hueco en las líneas enemigas. Holy Blade como una exhalación, salió volando a toda velocidad tomando dirección hacia donde había huido el cazador, mientras sus amigos se ocupaban de los Sagaris.

Mientras, Trap Jack seguía corriendo por el bosque tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de Holy Blade y compañía. Así hasta que después de recorrer cierta distancia, se detuvo cerca de un río en medio del bosque.

Trap Jack: Bueno...Parece que logré darles esquinazo a esos tipos. Ahora a cazar al tigre.

Comentaba el cazador confiado en que ahora tendría mas calma para cazar a su presa, pero en ese instante oyó una voz.

Blade: Tu no vas a ningún lado...

Aparecía de golpe Holy Blade apareciendo de entre los arbustos y yendo volando hacia el minotauro, placó por completo con este haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. Holy Blade enfrente del cazador le dijo.

Blade: Trap Jack...Por caza ilegal y de tratar de capturar a una especie protegida, estas arrestado en nombre de las princesas. Así que entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

Le decía el alicornio se forma autoritaria, esperando que el minotauro se entregara sin oponer resistencia, pero este lejos de querer rendirse se levantó y le contestó molesto.

Trap Jack: Eso nunca...Yo soy el cazador, no la chusma equestriana como tu...Y ahora muere...

El minotauro apunto con su ballesta de brazo al alicornio y disparó múltiples flechas contra este. Holy Blade comenzó a moverse por el bosque esquivando las flechas al cual la mayoría de iban clavando en los árboles. El semental se movía rápido para esquivar las flechas que el minotauro disparaba de forma incesante. Holy Blade tuvo que ser rápido para esquivar dichas flechas. Con agilidad logró acercarse hacia el minotauro y darle un potente puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia.

Blade: Ahora el siguiente...

El alicornio volvió a cargar contra el minotauro dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo.

Trap Jack: Estupido...¿Crees que no estoy preparado...?

El minotauro golpeó un árbol de un patada y de unos matorrales, surgieron varios cuchillos directos hacia el semental. Aquello por poco no le dio ya que hizo que este se lanzara contra el suelo rodando hacia un lado e instantes después se puso de pie. En ese momento oyó un sonido del suelo y en ese instante una trampa que consistía en una plataforma de madera oculta bajo un montón de hojas, se levantó de golpe con el alicornio encima, al cual lo lanzó contra una roca donde había estacas afiladas. Holy Blade no tenía tiempo de esquivarlo, así que cargó un Atomic Blast y lo lanzó contra la roca destruyéndola en el acto y así evitar morir atravesado.

Blade: Por poco...

Trap Jack: Muere...

Gritaba Trap Jack saltando contra Holy Blade armado con dos grandes puños americanos de oro y tratando de golpearle. Pero el semental lo esquivó echándose a un lado. El minotauro lanzaba sus puñetazos una y otra vez, mientras el alicornio los esquivaba o los desviaba con golpes de cascos.

Blade: Palma Explosiva...

Gritó el alicornio logrando contraatacar, cargando de energía roja su casco y golpeando el pecho del minotauro causando en este un fuerte efecto de ardor que lo hizo retroceder. Holy Blade saltó hacia este tratando de golpearle de nuevo, pero el minotauro se recuperó rápidamente y le dio un fortimiso puñetazo en toda la cara del alicornio, haciendo que se estampara contra un árbol.

El cazador activó otra trampa cercana haciendo que una enorme roca que estaba en lo alto de un gran árbol, cayera sobre el alicornio. Holy Blade saltó rápidamente a un lado para evitar ser aplastado. El minotauro fue hacia el alicornio tratando de golpearle pero este esquivó el puñetazo, le cogío del brazo y lo lanzó lejos. Holy Blade fue hacia este aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, pero el minotauro echando garra al contenido de una de sus bolsas, tiró una extraño polvo a la cara de este haciendo que se cegara temporalmente y no pudiera ver. El minotauro le dio otro puñetazo al alicornio que hizo que cayera sobre un río.

Trap Jack: Ahora si que vas a morir maldito pony.

Gritaba el minotauro corriendo hacia el alicornio, dispuesto a aplastarlo con ambos puños alzados y acto seguido los bajó de golpe. Pero su ataque fue detenido por los cascos del semental aplicando mucha fuerza en ellos para sorpresa de este.

Trap Jack: ¿Pero que...?

Holy Blade mirando molesto al minotauro le dijo.

Blade: Ya me has hartado...

Dijo molesto el alicornio y este desprendió energía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo retroceder al minotauro.

Blade: Senda de los Cien Puños...

El alicornio fue raudo veloz contra el minotauro y ahí le dio un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas contra el cazador, al cual este no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Finalmente el alicornio le dio un gran puñetazo ascendente que lo manda al aire para luego caer al suelo. El cazador se levantó rápidamente y volvió a disparar su ballesta contra el alicornio, pero esta vez este el alicornio se movía mucho más rápido esquivando las flechas.

Trap Jack: Maldito...Quédate quieto para que te pueda matar...

Gritaba el minotauro disparando una y otra vez sus flechas, pero el alicornio se movía de un lado a otro casi de forma imperceptible. Finalmente quedó justo delante del minotauro para sorpresa de este y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el alicornio le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y luego una patada ascendente con giro hacia atrás en todo el mentón que lo mandó de nuevo al aire, para luego quedar en el suelo. El minotauro se levantó de nuevo pero Holy Blade estaba decidido a terminarlo todo.

Blade: Tus días de caza han terminado Trap Jack...Esfera Celeste...

El alicornio poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras, puso las delanteras un casco enfrente de otro al lado de su cintura, y ahí formó una esfera de energía color celeste.

Trap Jack: No me detendrás maldito alicornio...

Decía esto disparando sus flechas contra Holy Blade.

Blade: ...YAAAA...

Gritó el alicornio disparando dicha esfera contra el minotauro, destruyendo las flechas que este mandaba. El minotauro veía dicha esfera yendo hacia este, al cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno causando una explosión de energía.

Trap Jack: AHHHHH...

Gritaba el minotauro sintiendo un enorme dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Volviendo con los amigos de Holy Blade, estos seguían luchando contra los sagaris, pese al gran número de aquellos monstruos, sentían que ya cada vez quedaban menos.

Draigon: Animo amigos...Ya son nuestros...

Animaba el alicornio disparando esferas de energía contra los sagaris.

Comet: Si...Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos hemos matado...

Brodek: Yo calculo que hemos matado unos cien de estos...

Acto seguido se oyó otro sonido aterrador y acto seguido el grupo vieron mas sagaris yendo en dirección hacia estos.

Comet: ¿Mas de esas cosas...?

Brodek: No importa...Los mataremos a todos...

Decía desafiante el pony verde empuñando sus dos espadas. Pero antes de que los sagaris llegaran hasta estos, una esfera de energía cayó del cielo, destruyendo a los refuerzos enemigos. Todos vieron que fue Holy Blade que volaba en el cielo llevando consigo al inconsciente Trap Jack, el quien lanzó el ataque.

Blade: ¿Os hecho un casco?

Preguntaba el alicornio con una sonrisa. Sus amigos se alegraron de volver a verle. Finalmente entre los cuatro lograron destruir a los sagaris que quedaban.

Una vez que la calma llegó, estos comentaron con total calma, teniendo a Trap Jack atado.

Brodek: Ha sido divertido matar a esas cosas...

Comentaba el pony verde con cara de haberse divertido. Ante eso Comet le dijo.

Comet: Si...Si quitamos la parte de cuando aquellas cosas querían comernos...

Decía el pegaso de forma sarcástica.

Brodek: Pse...Detalles...

Holy Blade mirando a su amigo Draigon le preguntó.

Blade: Draigon...¿Conoces tu a ese tipo?

Draigon soltando un suspiro le contestó.

Draigon: Si...Por desgracia le conozco...Xeno fue hace tiempo alumno mío, hace varios siglos atrás.

Blade: ¿En serio?

Draigon: Así es...Le enseñaba magia, pero un día sin como o por que, me traicionó y me mandó a esa dimensión donde pase los últimos años allí, donde un día allí son tres años aquí.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al alicornio y le preguntó de nuevo.

Blade: Espera...¿Que un día allí son tres años aquí? Eso no tiene sentido...Cuando volvimos, no había pasado apenas tiempo.

Draigon: Eso se debe a que cuando realicé el hechizo para volver, yo logré modificarlo para que nos devolviera a vuestro mundo, apenas trascurrido tres días desde vuestra llegada.

Blade: Es bueno saber eso...No me apetecía estar tres años fuera de casa sin poder ve a mis amigos como a las dulces chicas que conozco.

Comentaba el alicornio mas calmado.

Brodek: Bueno...¿Que hacemos con este tío?

Preguntaba el pony terrestre, por el minotauro atado e inconsciente. Ante eso Holy Blade respondió.

Blade: Entregarlo a las autoridades por supuesto, e informar a las princesas. Así que vámonos.

Mas tarde. El grupo entregó a Trap Jack a las autoridades y volvieron a Canterlot para informar a las princesas sobre la captura del cazadora, pero no antes de que el grupo pasara un tiempo por el bosque, buscando y desactivando las trampas que hubiese dejado el cazador, cosa que los llevó tiempo.. Brodek se había llevado el cepo del cazador como recuerdo.

Celestia: Buen trabajo equipo. Ese cazador ya no volverá a hacer daño a mas animales inocentes.

Comentaba la princesa satisfecha por el éxito del grupo. Holy Blade respondió sonriendo.

Blade: No ha sido nada princesa...Pura rutina.

Celestia: Gracias caballeros...Podéis retiraros...

Se despidió la princesa y estos tras hacer una reverencia, se fueron de la sala del trono.

Blade: Oye Brodek...¿Que has hecho con el cepo que has traído?

Preguntaba el alicornio al no ver al semental terrestre sin el cepo que este había cogido. Este le respondió.

Brodek: Esto...Lo he dejado por ahí para que no se pierda.

En otro lugar, Blueblood entraba en su cuarto llevando consigo un libro.

Blueblood: Hogar dulce hogar...

El semental se acercó a un sillón que tenía en su cuarto. Sin mirar siquiera se fue a sentar para leer el libro, pero en el momento que lo hizo, se oyó un fuerte "Chac" metálico y el príncipe soltó un gritó tremendo al mismo tiempo que saltaba hasta el techo con el cepo clavado en sus posaderas.

Blueblood: UAHHHHHH

Gritaba el príncipe por el intenso dolor que este sentía. El gritó se pudo oír por toda Canterlot. Después de aquello el príncipe no pudo sentarse bien en unas semanas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nota autor: Los Sagari son de una leyenda japonesa cuya información lo encontré por internet. Aquí su descripción.**

"Sagari (jap: さがり, "colgante") es un raro yokai cuya leyenda tiene origen en la isla de Kyushu, Japón, particularmente en las prefecturas de Fukuoka y Kumamoto. Este **tiene la forma de una grotesca cabeza de caballo** que se extiende por un trozo de piel que utiliza para colgar de las ramas de los árboles. En algunos relatos, el monstruo utiliza su melena para colgar de los árboles. En algunas versiones de la leyenda, se dice que también posee un brazo humano cortado unido a la cabeza."

"Un Sagari surge de los espíritus de los caballos que mueren debajo de un árbol y son descartados y abandonados para que se pudran en el sitio donde caen. El alma de los caballos en ocasiones se aferra a los árboles. Estas almas se vuelven incapaces de pasar al otro mundo y terminan por convertirse en un yokai.

Los Sagaris generalmente se aparecen de frente muy próximos al rostro de alguien mientras pasan por debajo de su árbol. Después de caer, estos **emiten un grito aterrador, asustando a su víctima**. Los encuentros con los sagari no son fatales para los seres humanos, sin embargo, se dice que aquellos que escuchan los relinchidos y los gritos de un Sagari son atacados por una terrible fiebre."


	10. El Dragon Enamorado 1º Parte

**EL DRAGON ENAMORADO 1º Parte**

Holy Blade estaba junto con Brodek y Kasidi como un amigo de estos llamados Skeikdark*. Un pony elemental terrestre. Pelaje azul oscuro, crin marrón. Ojos rojos. Cutie mark de los 8 elementos. Porta una cazadora negra y una gran espada. Aquel semental era un pony elemental. Perteneciente a un clan de ponis que dominan los poderes elementales sin importar la raza pony que sea.

 ***OC personal de DarkSheik.**

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en unos asientos en primera fila, el interior de un edificio donde se celebraba un gran torneo de lucha libre equina (el escenario es como en la lucha libre de la WWE) en Arabia sentada. Donde la hermana de Holy Blade, Dana Blade estaba participando. Miles y miles de espectadores veían la sensacional pelea de Dana Blade con su traje de luchadora que consistía en dos piezas amarillas, unos pantalones cortos con detalles blancos, una camisa amarilla corta sin mangas con el dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda. Una botas blancas de luchadora en las patas traseras y unas coderas blancas en sus cuatro patas. Esta peleaba contra una yegua de pelaje verde limón con crin verde claro atada a una coleta, ojos verdes. Llevando un traje negro de luchadora de dos piezas negras con detalles rojos. Botas de luchadora en sus patas traseras como coderas blancas.

Blade: Vamos hermana...Tu puedes...

Brodek: Dala lo suyo a esa yegua.

Sheikdark: Animo...

Kasidi: Puedes ganar amiga...

Animaban los sementales y yegua. Dana Blade y su adversaria se agarraron la una a la otra, pero Dana logra zafarse y ponerse detrás de ella para agarrarla de la cintura y hacerla un suplex golpeándola fuertemente la cabeza de su rival contra el suelo del ring. Con su adversaria en el suelo boca arriba, Dana la coge de sus patas traseras y la coloca de forma de cuatro con la piernas extendida por debajo de la pierna doblada de su adversaria, formando así la forma de cuatro, ahí introduce una de sus patas traseras en donde sería el hueco del cuatro y su otra pata sobre la pata cruzada de su adversaria para impedir que la pudiera mover. Luego se echa para atrás hasta caer de espaldas en el suelo, comenzando a hacerla una dolorosa llave a su adversaria. Esta sentía un gran dolor al tener sus patas traseras inmovilizadas contra las patas traseras de Dana. Dana seguía haciendo presión en la llave, mientras su adversaria sintiendo un gran dolor, trataba de liberarse pero no podía.

Brodek: Así Dana...Machácala.

Blade: Lo haces genial hermana...

Gritaban los sementales animando a Dana, mientras esta seguía aplicando la dolorosa llave de cuatro contra su rival, mientras su rival estaba pataleando en sus brazos delanteros tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito. Luego de unos minutos de la dolorosa llave, Dana finalmente la libera, acto seguido Dana se levantaba y luego levantó a su adversaria, la lanzó contra las cuerdas al cual esta rebotó en las cuerdas y fue de vuelta hacia Dana, al cual la alicornio la recibió con una doble patada que la tumba de nuevo contra el suelo en el centro del ring.

Sheikdark: Whoa...Eso si que tiene que doler...

Blade: Y la que va ha dolerla ahora mismo...Ahora viene...

Kasidi: Su gran movimiento final...

Brodek: La Rompedora Terrenal...

Completó el pony verde adivinando el siguiente movimiento de Dana Blade. La yegua se subió a una de las esquinas del ring y ahí alzó sus brazos mirando al público. Ahí realizó un gran salto con doble voltereta hacia delante, y una vez que quedaba encima de su rival, esta se extiende completamente de sus brazos y cae abruptamente contra esta causandola un gran daño. Una vez hecho eso, Dana tumbada encima de su rival, la inmoviliza contra el suelo sujetando sus patas traseras con su brazo. El arbitro comenzó a contar hasta tres y sonó la campana.

Dana Blade era la ganadora del combate y el publico gritaba completamente enloquecida, felicitando a la yegua por su victoria. Dana Blade alzaba sus brazos en señal de victoria. Vio a su hermano y a sus amigos gritando y silbando al mismo tiempo que la saludaba con el brazo. Esta sonrió y les devolvió el saludo.

En Arabia Sentada, se celebraba un torneo de lucha libre equina y por supuesto Dana Blade como luchadora profesional, decidió participar en ella. Su hermano Holy Blade, la sirvienta Kasidi, Brodek y por último Sheikdark que fue invitado a venir con ellos, fueron también a Arabia Sentada para animarla en los combates. Durante varios días, Dana se enfrentó a duras adversarias, pero siempre acababa ganado a todas ellas, aunque cada combate era mas difícil que el anterior.

En los vestuarios, Dana se estaba secando con una toalla, mientras los demás estaban con ella felicitando por su victoria.

Blade: Has estado sensacional ahí hermana.

Le felicitaba el semental a su hermana. Dana Blade sonriéndole le agradeció el gesto.

Dana: Gracias hermano.

Kasidi: Valla Dana...Tu adversaria parecía de cuidado, pero tu supiste dominarla.

Brodek: Oh si...Sin duda me encantó cuando le hiciste el suplex, luego la llave de cuatro en el suelo y finalmente la Rompedora Terrenal...Esa última sin duda fue mi favorita.

Comentaba el pony verde emocionado. Sheikdark lo secundó.

Sheikdark: Cierto...Tus habilidades de lucha han mejorado bastante amiga.

Dana: Gracias amigos. En parte se lo debo a mi hermano que me ayuda a entrenar.

Brodek: Ey...¿Y yo que? Yo también te ayudo con eso ¿No?

Se quejaba el pony verde, hasta que Kasidi riéndose le comentó.

kasidi: ¿Te refieres a cuando Dana te manda a besar el suelo en apenas minutos de comenzar los entrenamientos?

Los demás se rieron del comentario de Kasidi, mientras Brodek molesto y cruzando de brazos, miró a otro lado y dijo molesto.

Brodek: Eso es intencionado, para ayudarla en sus lanzamientos como movimientos en el suelo...Que coste eso en acta...

Los demás se rieron por unos instantes hasta que se calmaron. Holy Blade le comentó a su hermana.

Blade: Un combate mas...y llegaras a la final hermana...

Dana: Si hermano...Si gano el combate, estaré en la final.

Brodek: Y otro trofeo te llevaras a casa amiga. A este paso no tendrás sitio en la vitrina de trofeos.

Dana: Bueno...Siempre lo puedo meter en el cuarto de mi hermano.

Decía divertida la yegua. Ante eso Holy Blade la dijo.

Blade: Ey...No metas tus cosas en mi cuarto solo por falta de sitio. Tantas habitaciones que tiene la mansión ¿Y la tienes que meter precisamente en mi cuarto?

Comentaba molesto el alicornio, haciendo reír a los demás.

Sheikdark: El siguiente combate no será hasta dentro de cinco horas ¿Que hacemos?

Dana: Bueno...Kasidi y yo podríamos explorar un poco la ciudad.

Kasidi: Buena idea. Así te relajas y te puedes preparar para el siguiente combate.

Blade: Los chicos y yo podríamos ir fuera de la ciudad. Ya que tengo entendido, existen unas cuevas antiguas con dibujos muy antiguos en las paredes.

Brodek: ¿En serio tenemos que salir? A mi me apetecía ver un poco la ciudad.

Decía el semental verde. Holy Blade le dijo.

Blade: Podemos primero acompañar a mi hermana y a Kasidi por la ciudad y luego salir a echar un vistazo. No hay prisa.

Brodek: Jejejeje...perfecto entonces.

Una hora mas tarde. El grupo estuvo paseando por la ciudad. Estuvieron viendo varias atracciones turísticas del lugar. Estatuas, fuentes, domadores de serpientes, bailarinas de la danza del vientre. Luego de un rato pasaron por una tienda de ropa donde Dana y Kasidi iba probando vestidos típicos del lugar. Los chicos pudieron ver a Dana con un vestido rosa de bailarina de la danza del vientre, mientras Kasidi llevaba una similar pero en rojo, haciendo que ambas se vieran bastante hermosas.

Luego de visitar varios sitios. Los chicos dejaron a las chicas para ir a las cuevas.

Blade: Cuidaos chicas.

Dana: Igualmente hermano.

Kasidi: Cuidaos muchos chicos.

Sheikdark: Lo haremos.

Las chicas se despidieron de estos y se fueron a continuar haciendo turismo. Mientras los sementales, salieron de la ciudad para ir andando hasta llegar a las cuevas. Estos miraron en su interior la antiguas pinturas rupestres que había en ella. Algunas de antiguos ponis, como la de bestias antiguas que actualmente ya no existen o son raros de ver.

Brodek: No esta mal...Aunque a mi me apetecería un poco de acción.

Comentaba el pony verde aburrido. Holy Blade le dijo.

Blade: No viene mal olvidarse un poco de las peleas Brodek. Deberías relajarte un poco.

Brodek: Yo solo me relajo cuando machacó a criminales y similares.

Sheikdark: Deberías probar a encontrar tu equilibrio interior amigo Brodek, eso te ayudaría a llegar a la paz interior.

Le comentaba el pony elemental. Brodek rugiéndole el estomago le contestó.

Brodek: Lo único que tengo en mi interior, es un estomago vacío. Menos mal que me he traído unos cuantos cupcakes.

Decía esto sacando un cupcakes de su cazadora y comiéndolo después. Los tres amigos salieron de la cueva. Holy Blade centró su vista en un cueva que estaba en lo alto de una cordillera a gran altura. la cueva en cuestión era bastante grande.

Blade: Esa cueva parece interesante. Podríamos echar un vistazo.

Brodek: Hay una buena subida hasta ahí.

Blade: No si usamos esto. Cogeos a mi.

Los dos amigos obedecieron y posaron su casco en Holy Blade. Este iluminó su cuerno y los tres fueron tele transportados hasta la cima de la cordillera, justo enfrente de la cueva.

Blade: Con esto ahorramos camino.

Decía el semental sonriendo.

Sheikdark: Ahí esta la cueva. Hora de echar un vistazo dentro.

Los tres amigos caminaron hacia la cueva entrando en ella. Todo estaba oscuro, o al menos lo estaría, si no fuera porque en los laterales de la cueva, había unas extrañas piedras rojas amarillentas brillantes que daba luz al lugar.

Brodek: Ey...¿Que son esas piedras?

Sheikdark mirando de cerca una le contestó.

Sheikdark: Son piedras de fuego. Son un mineral mágico muy especial, que permite iluminar zonas oscuras.

¿?: Ya veo que conocéis estas piedras.

Al oír la voz los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí es cuando lo vieron.

Era un enorme dragón de escamas color cobre y vientre marrón. Dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza. Cola terminado en punta. Alas de gran tamaño. Se desplazaba sobre sus cuatro patas al caminar. Nada mas verlo el grupo se puso en guardia pero trataban de no iniciar una pelea.

Blade: Esto...Hola...

Dragón: Hola.

Saludo el dragón. Holy Blade tratando de sonar amable le dijo al dragón.

Blade: Sentimos si invadimos tu cueva. Nosotros solo vinimos aquí por las pinturas rupestres antiguas. Esperemos no haberte molestado.

Se explicaba el alicornio tratando de se educado con el dragón. El dragón comenzó a reírse levemente para sorpresa de estos y les respondió.

Dragon: Jajajaja...Tranquilos. No sois los primeros en venir.

Brodek: ¿Ah no?

Preguntó el pony terrestre. El dragón contestó.

Dragón: Así es. Otros ponis también suelen venir por aquí. Algunos se asustan al verme y salen huyendo. Pero otros no se asustan tanto y charlan conmigo.

Hablaba amablemente el dragón. Al ver que este era amable con ellos, estos se relajaron y se presentaron.

Blade: Bueno...Yo me llamo Holy Blade...

Se presentó el semental con una sonrisa al igual que los otros.

Brodek: Yo me llamo Brodek ¿Que hay colega?

Se presentó de forma muy animada el pony terrestre.

Sheikdark: Yo me llamo Sheikdark ¿Que tal?

Cuando terminaron de presentarse, el dragón les dijo.

Dragón: Mucho gusto amigos. Yo me llamo Copper Heart...

Brodek: XDDD...Copper*...jejejeje...

Se reía levemente el terrestre verde, hasta que Holy Blade le dio un codazo para que dejara de reírse.

 *** Copper significa cobre en ingles.**

Copper: Así que vinisteis por las pinturas en las paredes.

Blade: Así es Copper. Teníamos curiosidad por conocer aquellas pinturas antiguas.

Copper: En mi cueva hay unas cuantas. Podéis verlas si queréis.

Blade: Gracias amigo.

El dragón los llevó al interior de su cueva y como este dijo, habían varias pinturas mas. Algunas muy antiguas. El dragón estaba bastante animado por poder charlar con los ponis de diversas cosas.

Copper: ¿Os gusta las pinturas?

Sheikdark: Así es...Algunas son bastante interesantes.

Respondía el pony elemental. Al grupo les cayó bien el dragón, ya que aunque este tenía una apariencia feroz, era bastante amable y simpático, dando gusto hablar con él. En ese momento el dragón les comentó.

Copper: Estooo...

Empezó el dragón. Holy Blade preguntó.

Blade: ¿Si Copper?

El dragón parecía dudoso de decir algo, pero al final les dijo.

Copper: Veréis...Se que no sois de aquí pero...Me pregunto si...Podríais hacerme algún favor...

Blade: ¿Un favor?

Preguntó el alicornio curioso. El dragón les comentó.

Copper: Veréis...Debido a que algunos se asustaban de mi y temiendo que yo fuera peligroso...Llamaron a un grupo de cazadores de dragones para ir a matarme.

Brodek: Ya veo...Y tu quieres que los matemos...Será un completo placer...

Decía esto el pony verde sacando la katana. El dragón negando con la cabeza dijo.

Copper: No no no...Nada de matar...A mi no me gusta matar si no es necesario. En realidad es otra cosa...

Sheikdark: ¿Entonces que es...?

Preguntó el pony elemental. El dragón tragó saliva y respondió.

Copper: Veréis...Es su líder...Una yegua guerrera...

Blade: ¿Una yegua guerrera...?

Copper: Así es...La vi una vez a lo lejos y por lo que se, se llaman Gen Star...Y bueno...yo...yo...

Blade: ¿Si?

Copper: Yo...yo...Ejem...

Brodek: Bueno. Dilo de una vez. Que la espera me mata.

Se quejaba el pony verde. El dragón tragó de nuevo saliva y con un ligero rubor en la cara les dijo.

Copper: Es que...Me...Me he enamorado de ella...

Dijo finalmente el dragón. Un intenso silencio se formó en la cueva de golpe. Brodek hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para contener las ganas de reírse a carcajadas aunque le era difícil tras oír la confesión del dragón. Ante eso Holy Blade le preguntó sorprendido.

Blade: ¿Has dicho...que estás enamorado de ella?

Copper: Ehhh...Si...

Respondió el dragón con un ligero rubor en la cara y este continuo hablando.

Copper: Ya se que suena raro...Que un dragón se enamore de una cazadora de dragones que quiere matarlo...

Blade: Ya veo...¿Y que quieres que hagamos nosotros?

Copper: Bueno...Me gustaría pediros que si la podríais traerla aquí y así poder hablar con ella.

Sheikdark: Traerla aquí...No es algo que valla a ser sencillo...

Comentaba el pony elemental. Ante eso Holy Blade contestó.

Blade: Bueno. Podemos intentarlo al menos.

Copper: ¿Haríais eso por mi?

Blade: Claro. Eres un dragón bastante amable y simpático. Seguro que lograremos que la yegua esa vea que no eres un dragón tan malo, sino todo lo contrario.

Respondía el semental con una sonrisa. El dragón sonriendo en gran medida les agradeció el gesto.

Copper: Muchas gracias. No sabéis el favor que me hacéis con esto.

Blade: Jejeje...De nada.

Copper: Su campamento está al sur de aquí. No esta demasiado lejos y solo os tomara unos minutos.

Blade: Bien entonces.

Los tres amigos salieron de la cueva y utilizando el mismo sistema para subir, el alicornio se tele transportó junto con sus amigos abajo a gran altura. Una vez abajo el semental comentó a sus amigos.

Blade: Estamos ya fuera...

Sheikdark: Así es...

Brodek: Por supuesto. Completamente solos lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Comentaban los tres amigos con un tono serio. Sus rostros antes serios, fueron pasando cada vez mas a una de querer estallar en risas. Finalmente los tres comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Ninguno se esperaba ver a un enorme dragón de aspecto feroz, enamorarse de una hermosa yegua cazadora de dragones. Al final Holy Blade y Brodek comenzaron a canturrear.

 **Un dragón enamorado...**

 **Un dragón enamorado...**

 **De una hermosa yegua...**

 **Una yegua cazadora de dragones...**

 **Un dragón enamorado...**

 **Con un corazón de fuego...ardiendo de pasión...**

 **Por una yegua cazadora de dragones...con un corazón frío como el hielo...**

Canturreaban los dos ponis riéndose sin parar al cual el pony elemental, tampoco pudo evitar reírse. En ese momento se oyó a lo lejos la voz del gran dragón.

Copper: AUNQUE ESTEIS LEJOS...PUEDO OIROS PERFECTAMENTE... GRACIOSOS...

Gritaba el dragón a lo lejos que pese a la gran distancia, les pudo oírles cantar. Al darse cuenta de ello se disculparon los tres.

Los tres: Lo sentimoooos...

Finalmente los tres amigos fueron al campamento de los cazadores de dragones. Solo les llevó como mucho diez minutos para llegar. Finalmente encontraron el campamento, con varias tiendas de campaña donde cabían varios cazadores. Los cazadores estaban compuestos por ponis, minotauros y grifos.

Blade: Parece que es aquí.

Brodek: Eso parece...

Los tres amigos caminaban por el campamento. Ahí veían a los cazadores arreglando objetos, armas como las tiendas. Todos ellos llevaban armaduras como armas diseñadas para cazar dragones. Los tres llegaron al centro del campamento donde había una tienda mucho mejor diseñada que las otras, como si de la realeza se tratase. Su vista se centró en una hermosa yegua de pelaje verde jade, con crin larga naranja atada a una coleta y cola larga del mismo color. Portaba una armadura fina de metal azul tipo amazona que realzaba su figura tapándola solamente lo justo. Su cutie mark era una gema blanca brillante. Portaba una gran alabarda en la espalda. La yegua en si era bastante musculosa por no decir verdaderamente hermosa. Los tres amigos no pudieron evitar soltar un leve silbido de admiración.

Blade: ¿Sabéis chicos? Creo que ahora comprendo mejor a ese dragón...

Comentaba el semental al contemplar la belleza de la yegua. Sus amigos asintieron.

Brodek: Ya lo creo...Menuda preciosidad...

Sheikdark: Toda una belleza guerrera...

Comentaron los tres amigos, pero recordando lo que les había pedido el dragón, decidieron empezar cuanto antes. Los tres se acercaron a la yegua, al cual esta estaba mirando un mapa que tenía encima de una mesa. Esta al notar la presencia de los tres sementales, les miró y dijo.

Yegua: ¿Que queréis vosotros?

Preguntaba la yegua con tono de sentirse molesta. Holy Blade la dijo.

Blade: Hola. Me llamo Holy Blade y ellos son mis amigos Brodek y Sheikdark ¿Por un casual eres tú Gen Star?

Gen: Así es ¿Que queréis? Sea lo que sea sed rapiditos porque tengo trabajo que hacer. Tenemos a un feroz dragón que cazar.

Brodek: ¿Por un casual te refieres a un enorme dragón que está en una gran cueva a lo alto de una cordillera?

Gen: Así es.

Brodek: ¿De escamar color cobre?

Gen: Si.

Brodek: ¿De vientre marrón?

Gen: Si.

Brodek: ¿Con dos cuernos detrás de la cabeza y grandes alas?

Gen: Si.

Brodek: ¿Con una larga cola?

Gen: Así es...Veo que sabéis algo sobre el dragón.

Blade: Ejem...Así es...Precisamente nos envió aquí.

Dijo el semental. La yegua mirando extrañada al semental dijo.

Gen: ¿Como?

Blade: Verás...El dragón por lo visto quiere hablar contigo y nos ha pedido que te llevemos con él. Así que si no te es molestia ¿Podrías acompañarnos para ver al dragón?

La preguntaba el semental a la yegua, al cual esta miró de forma incrédula a los tres sementales y finalmente esta molesta les respondió.

Gen: ¿Me tomáis el pelo? ¿En serio creéis que voy a ir hacia donde está el dragón que queremos cazar? Estas locos los tres...Ahora sabréis lo que hago yo y mi grupo con tipos como vosotros..

Blade: No espera...En realidad él...

Traba de calmar el semental a la yegua pero ya era tarde. Esta llamó a sus cazadores al cual todos ellos surgieron de las tiendas armados hasta arriba.

Gen: Dad un escarmiento a estos amigos del dragón.

Los cazadores se preparaban para catar las ordenes de su líder. Estos alzaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar al grupo de amigos.

Sheikdark: Parece que nos va a tocar pelear...

Decía el pony elemental sacando su katana. Brodek lo secundó.

Brodek: Je...La verdad es que a mi me encanta pelear...

Decía el pony verde sacando su katana. Holy Blade dándose cuenta de que las cosas no salieron como esperaba comentó.

Blade: Y yo que esperaba que esto fuera fácil...

Dijo el semental con pesar. Los cazadores fueron a atacar al grupo y por supuesto, estos se defendieron.

Blade: Chicos...Pase lo que pase, no les matéis...No vinimos para eso...

Decía el alicornio esquivando le hachazo de un minotauro y luego darle una patada en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo. Brodek bloqueando con su katana el ataque de espada de un grifo le comentó.

Brodek: Tranquilo hombre...Solo me preocupa que estos quieran matarnos a nosotros...

Respondía de forma irónica el pony verde, para luego dar un cabezazo al grifo haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Skeikdark: Mucho me temo que no van a atender a razones estos tipos.

Comentaba el pony elemental bloqueando el ataque de un terrestre con lanza, y luego desviando su arma hacia un lado haciendo que bajara la guardia y aprovechó para darle una patada que lo derribó al suelo.

Brodek: Hora de jugar duro...

Dijo el pony verde esquivando el hachazo de un minotauro y cogiendole del brazo, lo lanzó por encima de este contra un grupo derribando a varios de estos.

Holy Blade se defendía de varios cazadores tratando de no hacerles daño y limitando a noquearlos a base de puñetazos y patadas. Pero tuvo que esquivar rápidamente el ataque de la yegua cazadora, al cual esta portaba una gran alabarda afilada. La yegua seguía atacando al alicornio mientras este trataba de hacerla razonar.

Blade: Por favor...No queremos pelear contra ti...Solo queremos que vengas con nosotros para hablar con el dragón..

Gen: Silencio...Antes muerta que ir hacia la cueva de un dragón...

Gritaba furiosa la yegua lanzando varios ataques desde su arma contra el alicornio, al cual este se limitaba a esquivar.

Blade: (Esta claro que no se puede razonar con ella...).

Pensaba el semental mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la yegua. Al final se echó a un lado para esquivar la punzada del arma de la yegua, y aprovechando que tenía esta la guardia baja, la cogió del arma y la levantó con ella, para luego derribarla al suelo y quitarla el arma.

Blade: Bueno...¿Ahora me vas a escuchar o no?

Gen: Jamás...

Gritó la yegua levantándose rápidamente y lanzarse hacia el semental, comenzando con este un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La yegua lanzaba rápidos puñetazos contra el semental, al cual este tenía que estar muy atento para evitar ser golpeado.

Blade: Cálmate un poco..Solo...

No pudo acabar la frase porque la yegua le dio un puñetazo a la cara y luego una patada en su costado, para luego darle otra patada a la cara del semental haciéndolo retroceder. Este limpiándose la cara, puso un gesto serio y dijo.

Blade: Ya veo que no atiendes a razones...Así que al final tendrá que ser a las malas...

Dijo el semental ahora poniéndose en posición de combate.

Gen: Ya veo que has decidido pelear...Que así sea...

La yegua se lanzó hacia el semental, al igual que este se lanzó hacia esta comenzando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos lanzaban ataques de puñetazos y patadas contra el otro como bloqueando los ataques del otro. Ambos no cedían ni un apéndice en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde lo daban todo.

Gen: Debo admitir que eres bueno...¿No te interesaría unirte a mi grupo de caza dragones? Alguien como tu me vendría bien...

Preguntaba la yegua tratando de unir al semental a su equipo. Este bloqueando una patada de la yegua con su brazo la contestó.

Blade: Lo siento pero no...Yo ya tengo mi sitio como agente espectro...

Gen: ¿Que...? ¿Agente espectro eres tu..?

Preguntó la yegua sorprendida bajando la guardia. El semental aprovechó eso para lanzarla un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara la yegua, derribándola completamente contra el suelo. La yegua trató de levantarse pero el semental poniendo un pie sobre su hombro reteniéndola contra el suelo, la miró seriamente a la cara y la dijo.

Blade: Esto se acabó...

Dijo el semental. Mientras sus amigos seguían combatiendo a los cazadores. Ahí Sheikdark decidió terminar con todo de una vez.

Skeikdark: Terminemos con esto de una vez...Poder elemental del hielo...

Dijo el semental cargando en su katana energía helada.

Sheikdark: Aliento Gélido...

Gritó el pony elemental, clavando su katana contra el suelo, formando un vendaval helado que congelo el resto de atacantes inmovilizándolos del todo. Una vez hecho eso, el semental guardo la katana y comentó.

Skeikdark: Esto ya está...

Dijo el semental. Brodek guardando su katana dijo.

Brodek: Lastima...Me apetecía machacar a algunos cuantos mas.

Gen se había dado cuenta que los tres habían logrado derrotar a todo su grupo. Al final la yegua no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse.

Gen: Esta bien...Vosotros ganáis...Iré con vosotros a ver a ese dragón.

Blade: Bien entonces. Ya verás. No es tan malo como aparenta.

La decía el semental con una sonrisa. La yegua no parecía muy convencida.

Gen: No estoy demasiado seguro de eso.

Mas tarde, el grupo junto con la yegua, llegaron a la cueva del dragón al cual este los estuvo esperando. El dragón sonrió al ver que la yegua estaba con ellos.

Copper: Valla...La habéis traído...Empezaba a dudar de que lo fuerais a lograr.

Blade: Pero como ves, logramos convencerla de que viniera...Quitando algunas dificultades claro...

Respondía el semental. La yegua al ver al enorme dragón se puso a la defensiva. El dragón notó eso y hablando con el tono mas amable posible la dijo.

Copper: Tranquila...No voy a hacerte daño...Solo quiero hablar...

Gen: Perdona si no estoy demasiado segura de ello...

Respondía la yegua no muy confiada. Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: Esto...Mejor os dejamos solo para que podáis hablar con calma...

Dijo el semental yendo junto con Skeikdark, Brodek se quedó mirando pero al final es cogido por Holy Blade con su magia y es arrastrado hacia la salida, dejando finalmente solos al dragón y a la yegua.

Los tres amigos volvían a la ciudad ya que pronto comenzaría el siguiente combate de Dana. Ahí los tres comentaron.

Skeikdark: Holy Blade amigo...¿Tu crees que fue buena idea dejar solos a esos dos?

Brodek: Si..El dragón vale...Pero para aquella yegua no fue precisamente amor a primera vista.

Blood: Presiento sangre de dragón dentro de nada...

Comentó la katana. Holy Blade respondió a sus amigos.

Blade: El dragón no parece malo en absoluto, y hasta parece bastante simpático. La yegua en cambio, parece bastante testaruda pero no parece mala chica. Dejaremos a su aire a los dos y volveremos mañana a ver como ha ido la cosa. Ahora vamos...Dentro de nada comenzara el combate de mi hermana y no me lo quiero perder.

Dijo el semental corriendo a toda prisa hacia el recinto de lucha libre equina.

Brodek: Ey Blade...Espera...Que yo también tengo ganas de ver como Dana machaca a su rival en el combate...

Decía esto el pony verde corriendo a toda prisa tratando de alcanzar a su amigo. Al final Sheikdark quedando solo comentó.

Sheikdark: Valla dos...Mejor me doy prisa o les pierdo...

Comentó el pony elemental corriendo este también detrás de sus amigos.

Mas tarde. Los tres amigos se reencontraron con Kasidi y Dana. Todos fueron al recinto de lucha donde Dana Blade se fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse, mientras los demás se iban al recinto de lucha como espectadores, en sus asientos reservados en primera fila.

Todo el recinto de lucha estaba ya lleno de espectadores gritando y lanzando ovaciones mientras los flases de las cámaras se veían a lo largo del recinto de espectadores. Varios focos de iluminaban en el ring de combate. En presentador, un pony unicornio de pelaje gris, con crin corta negra con un mechón blanco, con un traje negro y corbata roja, comentaba el evento.

Presentador: Bienvenidos amantes de la lucha libre equina, a otro día de combate entre hermosas y aguerridas luchadoras. Estamos en las semifinales del campeonato de lucha aquí en Arabia Sentada.

Comentaba el presentador hablando por el micrófono tratando de sonar lo mas emocionado posible.

Presentador: Hoy nuestro combate serán entre dos grandes luchadoras. La primera es toda una campeona en el reino de Equestria...Con ustedes la gran luchadora de Equestria...La gran guerrera imbatible del cuadrilátero, al cual ha ido ganando combates cada uno mas duro que el anterior y todo eso sin perder su chispa de espíritu luchadora...Con todos ustedes...DAAAANA BLAAAADE...

Gritaba esto último el presentador y los luces se centraron en la entrada donde aparecía Dana con su traje de luchadora y esta se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, al mismo tiempo que fuegos artificiales rojos surgían alrededor de ella. Esta caminaba mientras saludaba al público, al cual estos gritaban eufóricos ante la yegua. Esta fue hacia el ring y con un ágil saltó, se cogío de la cuerda y entro para dentro.

Presentador: Y su rival será...Contra la gran diablesa del ring...La mas diabólica luchadora que existe...Venida directamente del infierno...Una yegua que no duda en emplear cualquier truco sin importar lo rastrero que sea...Con ustedes la demonio del ring...REEED...DEVIIIIL...

Gritaba esto último también y apareció por la entrada la quien sería la rival de Dana. Una yegua que llevaba un traje de látex rojo ajustado que solo dejaba libre sus patas y cabeza. Llevaba unas medias de látex rojo en sus patas traseras como unas botas también rojas. Coderas rojas en sus cuatro patas. Llevaba una mascara roja con cuernos rojos, que la tapaban gran parte de la cara, dejando solo ver sus ojos color naranja como la parte de la boca que eran de color rosa dando a entender que el pelaje natural de la yegua era rosa. Su cola estaba peinada de forma que parecía la cola de una diablesa. Detrás de ellas se formaron unas columnas de fuego dando aspecto de una zona infernal. Esta se subió al ring con un ágil salto.

Presentador: Estas dos yeguas combatirán la una contra la otra y la que gane, irá a las finales.

Dijo el presentador. Dana Blade y Red Devil se pusieron a unos metros enfrente de la otra, listas para pelear. Finalmente el presentador gritó.

Presentador: QUE COMIENCEEE...EL COMBATEEE...

Y la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo del combate. Las dos yeguas comenzaron ya su combate.

 **Nota autor: Debo avisar que no soy bueno describiendo movimientos de lucha libre, así que os dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

Blade: Adelante hermana...

Kasidi: Animo...

Brodek: Manda a esa diablesa del infierno de donde vino...

Sheikdark: Animo...

Dana Blade comenzó el combate dando un fuerte puñetazo a la cara de su rival aturdiéndola momentáneamente. Esta aprovechó para cogerla del brazo y lanzarla contra las cuerdas, y una vez que su rival es impulsada por las cuerdas, Dana la recibe con un fuerte golpe de brazo en la cara de su rival, tumbándola al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo, Dana la levantó y la dio un cabezazo y luego un rodillazo en el estomago. Iba a darla otro golpe pero Red Devil la dio una patada en estomago haciéndola retroceder. Esta cogió a Dana de la cabeza y la dio un rodillazo en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera esta al suelo de espaldas. Ahí la yegua rápidamente se sentó de golpe golpeando con sus posaderas en el estomago de Dana y cogiendola de la cabeza, comenzó a darla puñetazos en toda la cara una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.

Brodek: Ey...Eso no vale...

Gritaba molesto el pony verde viendo como la rival de Dana la daba puñetazos en la cara. Esta iba a darla un último puñetazo, pero es detenido por el casco de Dana y logra quitársela de encima. Rápidamente se levanta y cogiendo a su rival por detrás, la levantó del suelo y acto seguido la dejó caer dando un fuerte sentón en el suelo del ring causando daño a esta. Una vez en el suelo, Dana la coge de uno de los brazos de su rival y luego enganchándola entre sus patas traseras, se echó al suelo haciendo una llave en el brazo de su rival, causando mucho dolor en esta. Red Devil sufría un gran daño en su brazo, por el fuerte castigo que Dana la daba en esta. Una y otra vez iba Dana Blade machacando el brazo de su rival.

Luego de soltarla, Dana se levantó y levantó a su rival para darla un fuerte rodillazo y luego un puñetazo que la manda contra una esquina del ring. Dana iba hacia ella para golpeara de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Red Devil la pilló por sorpresa cogiendola por detrás de la cabeza con su casco y lanzarla contra la esquina golpeándola duramente su cabeza.

Red Devil no perdió el tiempo y poniendo a Dana de espaldas contra la esquina, comenzó a darla fuertes patadas en el estomago de esta, causando gran daño a Dana. Luego de un rato, cogió a Dana y la subió por encima de la esquina sentando en esta. Luego Red Devil se subió esta también y colocando un brazo de Dana encima de su cabeza, se preparo para su siguiente movimiento.

Blade: Oh oh...Presiento que eso va a doler...

Decía el alicornio temiendo lo que planeaba la rival de Dana. Ahí Red Devil cogiendo con fuerza de la cintura de Dana, saltó hacia atrás con Dana con ella, cayendo ambas al suelo donde Dana surgió un gran daño en su espalda. Rápidamente Red Devil se puso encima de ella inmovilizando sus patas traseras. El arbitro comenzó a contar.

Kasidi: No te dejes ganar Dana...

Gritaba Kasidi mientras el arbitro contaba.

1...2...

Pero antes de la cuenta de tres, Dana logra liberarse de la inmovilización y rápidamente se levantó al igual que su rival. Rápidamente Dana lanzó una doble patada a la cara de su rival mandándola contra una esquina.

Dana tomó carrera y fue directa hacia rival, saltando hacia esta y placando con todo su cuerpo contra su rival causando gran daño a esta. El impacto hizo que Dana retrocediera hacia atrás al igual que su rival fue avanzando aturdida hacia ella. Dana aprovechó para cogerla y levantarla por completo poniéndola encima de ella estando esta de pie y su rival como el pino se tratara y aprovechando la fuerza del impulso inicial, se lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que su rival se diera con enorme fuerza en su espalda contra el suelo.

Blade: Así se hace hermana...

Gritaba Holy Blade a su hermana. Ambas yeguas se levantaron y ahora Red Devil era la que contraatacaba. La dio una patada alta a la cara de Dana y luego cogiendola de un brazo, la lanzó contra las cuerdas y una vez de vuelta, la cogio de la cintura y la tiró al suelo boca abajo. Red Devil se sentó encima de ella en su espalda y con ambos cascos, la cogió por debajo de la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de ella causando daño a Dana. Una y otra vez iba Red Devil castigando el cuello de Dana. Luego de soltarla, se dio la vuelta quedando ahora sentada dando la espalda a Dana y ahí cogiendola de las patas traseras con sus brazos, comenzó a hacerla una llave en ellas causando ahora mucho dolor a Dana.

Red Evil castigaba severamente las patas traseras de Dana pero esta se negaba a rendirse. Finalmente logra soltarte y quitarse a su rival de encima. Dana se levantó rápidamente y antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la placó con todo su cuerpo y luego la dio una patada en toda la cara que la derribó al suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, realizó el mismo movimiento que hizo a su rival en el brazo y otra vez en el suelo, comenzó a castigar de nuevo el mismo brazo a su rival, causando mucho dolor a esta.

Luego de un rato la soltó y cogiendola por detrás la levantó. Ahí Dana introdujo su cabeza en las patas traseras de su rival y la levantó quedando Dana de Pie sobre sus patas traseras y su rival sentada a sus hombros. Ahí Dana se sentó de golpe, dejando caer a su rival contra el suelo dando un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo, Dana sin soltarla la patas traseras y teniendo a su rival contra el suelo como si sentada al revés se tratase, la inmovilizo contra el suelo. El arbitro comenzó a contar.

Brodek: Así Dana...Ya es tuya...

Blade: Vas a ganar...

1...2...

Pero antes de que llegar a tres, Red Devil logró librarse del agarra y las dos quedaron al suelo. Ambas se levantaron ya bastante sudorosas y cansadas pero sin querer abandonar. Red Devil placó contra Dana tirandola al suelo y repitiendo el mismo movimiento de antes, Red Devil sentada encima de Dana, volvió a darla fuertes puñetazos en la cara de esta una y otra vez, pero Dana logra librarse de ella y tirarla al suelo.

Sin dudarlo aprovechó para agarrarla de nuevo del mismo brazo a su rival y aplicarle otra dolorosa llave que consistía, en que estando su rival boca abajo, Dana se sentada encima de ella sobre su espalda teniendo el brazo de su rival entre sus patas traseras y sujetándola también con sus brazos, comenzó a tirar de ella hacia atrás causando un gran daño a su rival.

Una y otra vez, seguía Dana castigando duramente el brazo de su rival, mientras esta gritaba de dolor al sentir una y otra vez el enorme castigo que Dana la daba en su brazo ya dañado de antes. Durante un buen rato estuvo Dana castigando dicho brazo, hasta que la soltó y su rival bastante adolorida en su brazo estaba tendida en el suelo.

Dana se subió a una de las esquinas del ring, dispuesta a terminar el combate.

Blade: Ahora la Rompedora Terrenal...

Brodek: Si señor...Ahora si que terminara todo...

Dana finalmente realizó su súper movimiento, cayendo con todo su cuerpo en su rival. Ahí la inmovilizo contra el suelo y el arbitro comenzó a contar.

1...2...3...

La campana de fin de combate sonó. Dana Blade había ganado. El publico gritaba como locos mientras Dana victoriosa, alzaba sus brazos en señal de victoria. Holy Blade y los otros gritaron y aplaudieron como locos.

Blade: SIIII...Mi hermana ha ganado...

Brodek: Toma ya...Tu hermana ya está para las finales...

Kasidi: SIII...Es genial...

Gritaba Kasidi mientras saltaba completamente emocionada al ver que Dana había ganado el combate.

Mas tarde en los vestuarios. Dana se limpiaba el sudor con una toallas mientras se bebía un refresco. Los demás estaban con ella felicitándola.

Blade: Enhorabuena hermana...Has estado sensacional...

Dana: Gracias hermano...

Le agradecía la yegua con una sonrisa.

Kasidi: Hoy tu combate ha sido difícil...Pero al final has ganado...Bien por ti...

Dana: Si...Admito que mi rival fue dura...Me obligó a emplearme a fondo.

Sheikdark: Ya estás en las finales Dana. Un combate más...Y el campeonato será tuyo.

Comentaba el pony elemental. Brodek comentó.

Brodek: Bueno...¿Y quien será su rival de mañana por la noche?

Blade: La verdad no lo se...Todavía no se ha realizado el otro combate de semifinales...Supongo que mas tarde lo sabremos.

Brodek: Mmm...A todo esto...¿Como le irá al dragón y a la yegua caza dragones esa...?

Preguntaba el pony verde. En otro lugar, estaban bajo la luz de la luna cerca de un lago, el dragón y la yegua. El dragón cantaba algunas canciones, mientras la yegua sentada sobre una gran roca sobre el agua, se reía de forma animada. Estaba claro que entre ambos las cosas iban muy bien, ahora solo faltaba esperar que les depara a ambos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. El Dragon Enamorado 2º Parte

**EL DRAGON ENAMORADO 2º Parte**

Holy Blade estaba en la habitación donde este pasaba la noche en el hotel. Junto con él estaba su hermana.

Blade: Dime hermana...¿Estas nerviosa por lo de esta noche? Ya sabes...La final y todo eso.

La preguntaba el semental a su hermana al cual esta estaba sentada en la cama de este. Esta le respondió.

Dana: Hermano. Llevo entrenando desde hace bastante tiempo. Y he luchado contra muchas adversarias. Muchas de ellas me obligaron a emplearme a fondo, pero pienso ganar pase lo que pase.

Decía la yegua con plena confianza. Su hermano al ver la confianza de su hermana, sonrió y la dijo.

Blade: Me alegra oír eso. Pero no te confíes demasiado. Tu rival de esta noche también peleo tanto como tu y sin duda estará tan motivada como lo estás tu.

Dana: Cierto hermano. Por eso debo emplearme a fondo si quiero ganar.

Blade: Cierto hermana. Y nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarte.

Dana: Gracias hermano.

Agradecía la yegua levantándose de la cama y abrazando a su hermano. Este la devolvió el abrazo.

Blade: De nada hermana. Para eso están los hermanos. Para apoyarse.

Holy Blade y su hermana bajaron para irse a desayunar y se encontraron con Brodek, Kasidi y Sheikdark. Los cinco pasaron por recepción hasta que vieron algo inusual. Vieron a un lobo plateado en recepción tratando de pedir una habitación, Llevaba consigo una mochila. Por desgracia el recepcionista no era alguien muy avispado para esos temas.

Recepcionista: A ver. Repita. Dice que se llama Silver.

Preguntaba el pony, el lobo serio le respondió.

Lobo: No. Con Silverwolf850.

Recepcionista: ¿Con 850 wolf? ¿Donde están?

Lobo: Que no...Silverwolf850 todo junto.

Recepcionista: ¿Silverwolf850 Todojunto? Jo..Menudo apellido tiene.

El lobo llamado Silverwolf850 trataba de pedir una habitación pero el recepcionista al cual parecía un poco lento, no se enteraba como es debido, comenzando a impacientar al lobo. Holy Blade y los otros al ver al lobo comentaron.

Blade: Yo diría que a ese le conozco de algo.

Les comentaba el alicornio a sus amigos.

Sheikdark: La verdad. A mi también me suena de algo.

Brodek: Si. Yo también le tengo visto. Debe de ser del "Gran Hermano" o algo así.

El grupo decidió dejar al lobo en su casi inútil intento de inscribirse en el hotel y fueron a desayunar. El grupo estaba sobre una mesa desayunando. Algunos henos, algunos vasos de cacao con tostadas, por supuesto Brodek se zampaba varios cupcakes. Ahí charlaban un poco.

Kasidi: Bueno ¿Que planes tenéis para hoy amigos?

Preguntaba la yegua rosa. Holy Blade la respondió.

Blade: Iremos a ver a Copper. A ver que tal le va.

Dana: ¿El dragón que nos hablasteis antes?

Sheikdark: Así es Dana.

Kasidi: La verdad es que la historia que nos contasteis es un tanto absurda...Jijiji...Quiero decir. Un dragón enamorado de una yegua, que es cazadora de dragones que tenía intención de matarlo Jajajaja.

Se reía la yegua. Dana riéndose también la secundo.

Dana: Si jajajaja...La verdad es que suena bastante irónico. Es decir. Como dijo Kasidi. Que un enorme dragón se enamore de una cazadora de dragones.

Sheikdark: Si. Jajaja. La verdad es que suena bastante absurdo.

Los amigos se rieron. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, estos salieron del hotel donde estaban estos residiendo temporalmente.

Dana: Bueno hermano. Yo haré algunos ejercicios para prepararme para el combate de esta noche.

Blade: Muy bien hermana. Pero no te pases, no te vallas a cansar tanto que no puedas luego combatir.

Dana: Tendré cuidado.

Kasidi: Cuidaos vosotros también amigos.

Decía la yegua. Aunque era la sirvienta de Holy Blade y Dana Blade, estos la trataban como una amiga y una mas de la familia y por eso la permitían que esta los hablara con normalidad, sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

Brodek: Igualmente preciosas.

Los chicos dejaron a las chicas. Mientras estos caminaban, se cruzaron con el lobo de antes que quería registrarse en el hotel. El lobo cargando su mochila en la espalda, lucia bastante enfadado mientras echaba chispas en la cabeza. Estos al verle le comentaron.

Brodek: Anda...El andoba de antes.

Blade: ¿Pero no te inscribías tu en el hotel?

Comentaban estos. El lobo sin parar de caminar les respondió molesto.

Silverwolf850: Si. Pero he cambiado de idea. Ahora voy a inscribirme con la G.U.C. E.O*.

 *** Granjeros Unidos Contra la Explotación Obrera. (Nota autor: Que quede claro, que esto me lo inventé yo. No valláis a haceros con ideas raras).**

Comentaba molesto el lobo mientras se dirigía hacia un edificio con dichas siglas sobre la puerta. Alguien de dentro vio al lobo dirigirse al edificio y exclamó.

Granjero: Ahí llega otro, Candido*. Apuntalo para la huelga general.

 ***Por si no habéis entendido la frase, Candido es nombre de una persona.**

Los chicos tras dejar al lobo, fueron a ver a su amigo el dragón Copper. Esperando que el dragón le fuera bien con la cazadora de dragones, y que no haya acabado como cabeza disecada a forma de trofeo encima de una chimenea.

Los amigos llegaron a la cueva donde estaba el dragón. Estos entraron por ella siguiendo el único camino que había, iluminado por las piedras luminosas.

Sheikdark: ¿Creéis que el dragón estará bien?

Preguntaba el pony elemental. Holy Blade tranquilamente le respondió.

Blade: Seguramente. No creo que le haya pasado nada.

Brodek: Siempre y cuando la cazadora esa no le haya atravesado el corazón con una lanza.

Los tres llegaron finalmente el final de la cueva, acabando en una gran ruta llena de montañas de oro y joyas. En medio de dicha gruta, vieron al dragón y a la cazadora charlando muy animadamente, estando la yegua cómodamente sentada en un sofá con el dragón tumbado enfrente de ella. Estos notaron la presencia de los sementales y los saludaron.

Copper: Hombre. Hola amigos.

Gem: ¿Como os va?

Decían el dragón y la yegua. Holy Blade y los otros devolvieron el saludo y comentaron.

Blade: Veo que las cosas entre vosotros va bastante bien.

Copper: Así es Holy Blade. Al principio fue difícil, pero ahora nos llevamos bastante bien.

Sheikdark: ¿En serio?

Gem: Muy en serio. Admito que al principio no confiaba en absoluto en el dragón, pero tras conocerlo mejor. Me he dado cuenta que esta bastante simpático. Puedo decir sin riesgo a equivocarme, que he encontrado a mi pony especial...Bueno. A mi dragón especial.

Se corrigió la yegua y tanto esta como el dragón se rieron.

Brodek: Jejejeje. Presiento campanas de boda.

Bromeaba el pony verde.

Copper: Por favor. No os quedéis ahí de pie. Tomad asiento y así poder charlar mejor.

Ofrecía amablemente el dragón un sitio donde sentarse, en unos sillones que había en dicha cueva como el que usaba una yegua. Unos sillones amarillos cómodos para ponis. Estos se sentaron en dichos sillones al cual eran bastante cómodos.

Brodek: Valla. Si que son cómodos.

Comentó el pony verde, recostándose completamente en dicho sillón.

Sheikdark: Se agradece poder sentarse en unos sillones tan cómodos. Después de la larga caminata que tuvimos.

Blade: Se agradece el detalle Copper. Muchas gracias.

Copper: Jajajaja. De nada. La verdad es que me gusta las visitas. Debido a que la mayoría de la gente me tiene miedo, no suelo tener la oportunidad de charlar con otros.

Explicaba el dragón. Ahí charlaron tranquilamente.

Blade: Así que vuestra relación va bien ¿No?

Gem: Por supuesto Holy Blade. Francamente me alegro de que me trajerais aquí. Sin duda este dragón está hecho para mi.

Copper: Como lo eres tu para mi, mi amorcito...

Hablaba dulcemente el dragón a su amada yegua. Esta con una dulce sonrisa le contesta.

Gem: Por supuesto. Mi grande y aguerrido dragón.

Copper: Mi dulce joya.

Gem: Mi apuesto dragón de brillantes escamas.

Se decían lindezas el uno al otro mientras el grupo los observaba. Brodek hizo un gesto de asco con el casco haciendo reír levemente a sus amigos. Todo iba bien hasta que se oyó una voz.

¿?: Ahí está el malvado dragón que secuestró a nuestra líder.

Gritó un gran pony de tierra musculoso armado con una lanza, siendo acompañado por varios de los cazadores de dragones que Holy Blade y los otros se toparon. Aquello sorprendió al grupo.

Blade: Los cazadores...

Brodek: ¿Y ahora que quieren estos? ¿Acaso no les machacamos lo suficiente a estos?

Sheikdark: Por lo visto han venido a terminar el trabajo.

Los tres sementales se pusieron en guardia. Gem temiéndose lo peor fue corriendo hacia los cazadores y les habló.

Gem: Alto cazadores. No ataquéis.

Les decía la yegua tratando de detener a sus cazadores. Estos confundidos le preguntaron.

Cazador grifo: ¿Por que no quiere que ataquemos?

Cazador pegaso: ¿Ese dragón la está chantajeando para que no le ataquemos?

Gem antes las preguntas, negando con la cabeza les dijo.

Gem: No, no. Todo ha sido un malentendido. En realidad no me secuestraron. Vine aquí por mi propia voluntad y para que conociera al dragón.

Cazador minotauro: Y el dragón la tuvo retenida aquí desde ayer.

La interrumpió un minotauro cazador. Pero esta negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Gem: El dragón no me tenía secuestrada ni retenida. Podía haberme ido cuando quisiera. Pero tras hablar con el dragón y darme cuenta de que no era malo en absoluto, me quedé con él. Ahora es mi prometido.

Cazador unicornio: ¿El dragón la hace secuestrar y ahora la obliga a casarse con él? Que miserable. Mas razones para matar al dragón.

Comentaba el cazador unicornio empuñando una ballesta, apuntando a la cabeza del dragón. La yegua apartando la ballesta del dragón le dijo enfadada.

Gem: Nadie me secuestró ni estoy obligada a nada. Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Así que haced el favor de no atacarlo, es una orden.

Les ordenaba la yegua a su grupo de cazadores. Estos se miraron los unos a los otros, hasta que un cazador pony terrestre exclamó.

Cazador terrestre: Esta claro. El dragón ha manipulado a nuestra líder para que esta lo defienda y así el dragón podrá casarse con ella sin oposición.

cazador minotauro2: Que miserable. Utilizar su magia de dragón para controlar a nuestra líder.

Cazador grifo2: Acabemos con el dragón. Así liberaremos a nuestra líder de su maldito control.

Gem: No. Esperad...

La yegua trató de detener a sus cazadores, pero estos creyendo que esta actuaba bajo el control del dragón, fueron a matar al dragón. Por supuesto Holy Blade y los otros no lo iban a permitir.

Blade: Chicos. Toca pelear.

Brodek: Genial. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Sheikdark: Adelante. Demostremos a esos tipos que la amistad puede mas que el simple racismo.

Copper: No me gusta pelear, pero defenderé a mi joya a toda costa si es preciso.

Decía el dragón adoptando actitud de combate. La batalla contra los cazadores de dragones dio comienzo.

Holy Blade voló veloz hacia los cazadores y comenzó a golpearlos con veloces puñetazos y patadas. Los cazadores trataron de acabar con él con sus armas, pero el alicornio era muy rápido y lograba esquivar o bloquear los ataques, para acto seguido contraatacar con rápidos y preciosos golpes tan rápidos, que los cazadores no tenían tiempo siquiera para evitarlos y caían abruptamente al suelo.

Brodek con su katana, fue veloz hacia un grupo de cazadores logrando derrotar a varios de ellos. El pony verde normalmente los mataría, pero Holy Blade le pidió expresamente que no los matase. Normalmente no haría caso, pero como Blade es amigo suyo, hacía una excepción.

Sheikdark fue rodeado por varios de los cazadores armados hasta arriba con lanzas y espadas. El pony elemental estaba tranquilamente en el centro sin mostrarse alterado lo más mínimo. Los cazadores saltaron sobre este tratando de atravesarle con sus armas, pero justo cuando iban a golpearlo, este desapareció en una nube de humo. Los cazadores sorprendidos, miraron por todas partes tratando de localizar al pony elemental. En ese instante algunos de ellos son golpeados por golpes invisibles que iban derribándolos al suelo. Los ataques eran lanzados por el pony elemental al cual utilizando los poderes del elemento viento, se movía a gran velocidad golpeando con sus cascos a todos estos.

El dragón golpeó con su cola el suelo haciendo temblar la cueva entera, haciendo que algunos cazadores tuvieran problemas para mantener el equilibrio, cosa que este aprovechó para golpearles con la cola y derribarlos. Su amada yegua lo ayudaba noqueando a sus cazadores para evitar que hicieran daño a su amado dragón.

Pese a que los cazadores eran fieros guerreros, no eran rivales para Holy Blade y sus amigos, en cuestión de minutos lograron derrotar a todos los cazadores. Finalmente los cazadores vencidos, dejaron de tratar de matar al dragón. Su líder Gen Star enormemente enfadada con ellos, les reprochó por ello.

Gen: A ver si os enteráis ya idiotas. Nadie me secuestro ni me controlan de ninguna forma. Vine aquí por mi propia voluntad y el dragón aquí presentes que es mi amado, no es en absoluto malvado. Así que dejareis de atacarlo ¿Entendido?

Cazadores: Entendido...

Respondieron los cazadores adoloridos y con la cabeza gacha al darse cuenta que habían metido la pata. Pese a sus disculpas, su líder enormemente enfadada, les seguí gritando molesta reprochándolos por su actitud de antes. Holy Blade y los otros veían lo enfadada que estaba la yegua.

Blade: Valla carácter.

Brodek: Desde luego. No me gustaría hacerla enfadar.

Sheikdark: No me gustaría estar en el lugar de sus cazadores.

Copper: Oh si...Sin duda ella está destinada a ser mi pareja.

Comentaba el dragón con mirada de enamorado, mientras corazones salían volando de su cabeza.

Finalmente con todo en calma, la líder había logrado convencer a sus guerreros que el dragón no la tenía secuestrada ni manipulada de ninguna forma y que el dragón no era malo en absoluto.

Blade: Parece que los cazadores han entrado en razón.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco.

Brodek: Bueno. Si había que machacarles un poco mas, a mi no me importaría.

Bromeaba el pony verde. Sheikdark dijo.

La mayor victoria es la batalla que no se libra.

Brodek: ¿Y donde está la diversión en eso?

Respondía el pony verde ante lo que dijo el pony elemental.

Blade: Bueno. Gem, Copper. Supongo que ahora las cosas irán un poco mejor para vosotros.

Gem: Si. Todo gracias a vosotros amigos.

Copper: Es estamos eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.

Agradecían ambos. Holy Blade sonriendo a ambos les respondió.

Blade: No hay de que. Solo esperemos que no envíen mas cazadores a por ti Copper.

Gem: Hablaré con la gente y les contaré de que el dragón no es malo en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, es mi futuro prometido.

Decía la yegua convencida de cambiar la opinión de la gente sobre el dragón.

Blade: Eso espero amiga.

Gem: Además. Copper me contó que puede adoptar forma pony para pasar desapercibido...y para otras cosas. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Decía la yegua guiñando un ojo al grupo. Estos entendieron lo que quería decir la yegua y no pudieron evitar reírse levemente.

Copper: Antes que nada. Me gustaría daros un regalo a todos vosotros. Un detalle por habernos ayudado tanto.

Decía el dragón al cual quería darles las gracias. El dragón se fue hacia un gran cofre y lo abrió. Introdujo su garra para luego sacar algo. Luego fue hacia el grupo, mostrando lo que eran. Eran tres gemas rojas de tamaño medio, al cual cada una brillaba con intensidad.

Brodek: ¿Que son esas gemas? Brillan mucho y son bastante bonitas. Creo que a cierta unicornio modista, no me acuerdo ahora de su nombre, la encantaría estas piedras.

Copper: Son piedras de fuego interior. Si las ponéis en un arma, imbuiréis dicha arma con energía de fuego y calor. Para unos guerreros como vosotros seguro que os vendrán muy bien.

Explicaba el dragón. El grupo se sintió honrado ante tal regalo y Holy Blade agradeció le dijo.

Blade: Valla. Gracias amigo.

Agradecía el semental, cogiendo con su magia dichas gemas y repartiéndola entre sus amigos. Estos sacaron sus espadas y pusieron las gemas en ellas. Dichas gemas se fusionaron en la empuñadura y en ese momento las espadas comenzaron a generar energía que calentaba alrededor de la espada. También podían prenderla en llamas dichas espadas.

Brodek: Mola. Esto me va a encantar.

Decía emocionado el pony verde mientras observaba como su katana ardía en llamas pero sin sufrir daños.

Blood: Espero que esto no estropee mi metal.

Decía la Blood Sword. Sheikdark examinado su espada con el nuevo poder comentó.

Sheikdark: Mmm..Interesante.

Copper: Podéis quitar las gemas cuando queráis y dejar las espadas como estaban, por si tenéis que usar dichas gemas en otras armas.

Los tres sementales siguiendo la sugerencia del dragón, quitaron las gemas devolviendo las espadas a como estaban.

Blade: Pues muchas gracias amigo.

Brodek: Se agradece estas gemas.

Sheikdark: Si. Sin duda serán muy útiles. Aunque yo tenga el poder de los elementos.

Comentaba agradecidos los tres ponis. Copper riéndose a carcajadas les dijo.

Copper: Jajaja...No es nada. Gracias a vosotros por ayudarme a mi y a mi amada.

Gem: Si. Mi querido dragón y yo tenemos muchos planes para futuro.

Decía la yegua sonriendo, mientras cogía del enorme brazo de su futuro marido.

Blade: Espero que no olvidéis invitarnos a la boda.

Gem: No lo haremos.

Blade: Nos gustaría charlar mas. Pero tenemos que volver a la ciudad. Pronto será el combate de mi hermana y no nos lo queremos perder.

Copper: Interesante suena eso. Puede que mi querida Gem Star y yo nos acerquemos a verlo.

Gem: Aunque eso si. De momento Copper tendrá que adoptar forma pony si no queremos asustar a la gente.

Comentó la yegua.

Brodek: La verdad...Molaría ver como la gente sale corriendo al ver al dragón jejejeje..

Bromeaba el pony verde hasta que Holy Blade molesto le dio un codazo para que se callara. Luego de despedirse, el grupo fue hacia la ciudad.

Faltaba poco para el combate de esa noche. Todo el mundo se iba al recinto de lucha. Ajeno a todo ello, una sombra de tamaño considerable, se movía entre los callejones dirigiéndose al recinto de lucha de Arabia Sentada.

En la puerta trasera de dicho recinto, había un pony vigilante que se encargaba de que nadie ajeno se colase por ahí. Era un pony terrestre con traje de vigilante. Estaba sentado en una silla leyendo una revista, hasta que una sombra lo cubrió. El vigilante extrañado levantó al vista y sorprendido dijo.

Vigilante: Espera...Tu eres...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, es golpeado en toda la cara haciendo que chocara contra la pared y cayera al suelo inconsciente. La misteriosa sombra se introdujo por la puerta trasera sin que la viera nadie.

Holy Blade como sus amigos y Kasidi, estaban en los vestuarios con Dana Blade para darla ánimos.

Blade: Bueno hermana. Si ganas este combate. Serás la campeona.

La comentaba el alicornio blanco. Dana al cual ya tenía su traje de luchadora le contestó.

Dana: Si hermano. Y estoy dispuesta a ganar.

Decía la yegua con plena confianza. Kasidi animándola la dijo.

Kasidi: Y sabemos que ganaras Dana. Te estaremos animando al 100%.

Brodek: Si preciosa. Dales con todo y ganaras.

Sheikdark: Si te concentras en tus objetivos, la victoria será completamente tuya.

Dana agradecía el apoyo de sus amigos y no podía evitar sonreír. Sentía que la victoria sería suya, pero que tendría que luchar duramente para conseguirlo. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar al final y no estaba dispuesta a perder pase lo que pase.

Mas tarde. Holy Blade y Kasidi como sus amigos, estaban como siempre en asientos de primera fila. Miles y miles de fans de la lucha libre equina estaban en sus asientos deseosos de que comenzara el combate. Holy Blade y los otros comentaron.

Blade: Pronto el combate comenzara.

Brodek: Yo apuesto por Dana. Esa preciosidad tiene la victoria en el bolsillo.

Kasidi: ¿Sabéis quien será su rival esta noche?

Sheikdark: Por lo que he oído. Su rival será una llamada Lady Black o algo así.

Brodek: ¿Lady Black? Valla nombre. Aunque sin duda negro será lo que verá, cuando Dana la envíe al hospital.

Comentaba Brodek confiado en que Dana ganaría de calle. Finalmente el presentador de la otra vez, comentó el evento.

Presentador: Bienvenidas amantes de la lucha libre equina. Esta noche se celebrará el último combate de la liga de lucha de Arabia Sentada. Esta noche las dos finalistas disputaran un último combate donde la ganadora, será la campeona de la liga.

Comentaba el presentador mientras el público gritaba eufórico.

Presentador: Con ustedes una de las finalistas. La gran luchadora de Equestria. La guerrera apasionada que nunca se para ante nada ni nadie...DAAAANA...BLAAADE...

Dana apareció por la entrada de luchadoras mientras fuegos artificiales surgían alrededor de ella. La yegua iba saludando al público mientras corría hacia el ring y saltando como impulsándose con sus alas, llegó al centro del ring.

Presentador: Y su rival es...Una luchadora oscura...Silenciosa y letal...La sombra del ring...LADYYYY...BL...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento salió volando una yegua unicornio. Dicha yegua al cual parecía haber sido lanzada por un golpe, fue volando hasta chocar contra el suelo del ring para sorpresa del público como del presentador. La yegua en cuestión llevaba un traje negro de mangas cortas. Cinturón rojo. Botas blancas como coderas negras. La parte inferior del rostro estaba tapada por una pañuelo negro. La yegua era de pelaje negro mas claro con crin negra oscura. Ojos negros o al menos se verían si la yegua no estuviera inconsciente. Nadie entendía lo que había pasado. El presentador sorprendido dijo.

Presentador: Esa es Lady Black pero...¿Que la ha pasado?

Preguntaba confuso el presentador, hasta que una gran voz se oyó.

¿?: Yo soy lo que ha pasado. Que esta estupida tuvo la osadía de cruzarse en mi camino y yo la mandé a paseo.

Decía una voz femenina gruesa y dura y en ese momento en la entrada de luchadoras apareció una yegua. Era una yegua de gran tamaño tan grande como Celestia. De enorme musculatura. De pelaje rojo sangre como crines largas y despeinada amarillas con detalles blancos. Llevaba un traje tipo guepardo que la cubría el cuerpo. Su cutie mark no se veía debido a su traje. Llevaba unos brazaletes con pequeños pinchos pero con las puntas redondeadas anulando así su capacidad de pinchar. En su cuerpo tenía unas cadenas cruzadas entre si a modo de "X" por el pecho y espalda. Varios tatuajes negros por sus patas como en el cuello. La yegua en cuestión tenía un aspecto intimidante como corpulenta, anulando casi cualquier atractivo que esta pudiese tener.

¿?: He venido a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho.

Gritaba la enorme con furia. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que ha pasado. El presentador recuperándose de la sorpresa comentó.

Presentador: No me lo puedo creer yeguas y caballos. Es la Gran Berta. Una antigua luchadora de la lucha libre equina de Arabia Sentada. Pero fue expulsada de la lucha debido a su enorme brutalidad y salvajismo, como un enorme sadismo. Enviando a mas de una luchadora al hospital enormemente herida y pulverizada.

Comentaba el presentador informando a los presentes sobre la enorme yegua. La Gran Berta con una sonrisa perversa dijo.

Berta: Vine aquí a recuperar lo que me pertenece por derecho. Ser la campeona absoluta de lucha. Pero las envidias y celos de otros hicieron que me echaran injustamente de la lucha y decidí recuperarlo por la fuerza si es precioso.

Se explicaba la yegua. Esta fue corriendo hacia el ring y pegó un enorme salto para luego caer al centro del ring, donde estaba Lady Black. Dana rápidamente coge a la yegua y la apartó para evitar ser aplastada por la enorme yegua, al cual en el momento que esta chocó contra el suelo, hizo temblar el ring entero.

Berta: Jajajaja...Pienso demostrar que yo soy la mas fuerte...

Se jactaba la yegua y centrando su vista en Dana al cual esta iba bajando a Lady Black para ponerla a salvo dijo.

Berta: Comenzando a machacar a esa yegua inútil.

Dana había terminado de bajar suavemente a Black fuera del ring, hasta que sin previo aviso, Berta cogió a Dana y levantándola en alto, la tiró con fuerza contra el suelo del ring.

Blade: ¿Pero que?

Brodek: Eso no vale. No ha sonado la campana. Esa yegua es una tramposa.

Se quejaba el pony verde. Berta salio del ring y fue hacia donde estaba la campana, donde el mozo de dicha campana al ver a la yegua, se fue corriendo ha esconderse. Esta cogiendo el pequeño martillo comentó.

Berta: Si nadie va a dar inicio el combate, lo haré yo.

Dijo la yegua molesta golpeando con enorme fuerza la campana con el martillo, primero haciéndola sonar al mismo tiempo que hundía dicha campana en el suelo. Tras dar comienzo el combate ella misma. Se subió el ring dispuesta a acabar con Dana. Dana seguía en el suelo y Berta alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, trató de aplastarla con sus patas delanteras. Holy Blade y los otros se alarmaron por ello, pero recuperaron la calma cuando Dana rodó por el suelo para evitar el brutal pisotón y acto seguido se levantó.

Dana: Con que quieres hacerlo por las malas. Pues que así sea...

Dijo Dana de forma desafiante. Berta riéndose dijo.

Berta: Jajajaja..¿En serio crees que estás a mi altura? ¿Tu? Una canija escuálida. Te aplastaré como un mosquito.

La enorme yegua fue hacia Dana y trató de golpearla, pero esta se echó a un lado y haciendo una finta se puso detrás de ella. Ahí salto hacia su espalda cogiendola del cuello tratando de inmovilizarla. Pero la Gran Berta empleando su enorme fuerza, logró libarse del agarre y levantó a Dana por encima de su cabeza, para luego tirarla de nuevo contra el suelo con dureza.

Luego Berta levantó a Dana y la lanzó contra las cuerdas y cuando esta volvió, esta la cogio del cuello con su brazo y volvió a tirarla contra el suelo. Luego esta saltó golpeando con su codo en el estomago de Dana causándola mucho daño a esta.

Berta: Jajaja...A seguir triturando a esta enana.

Decía la yegua subiendo a una de las esquinas del ring dispuesto a saltar sobre Dana que estaba sobre el suelo.

Kasidi: Blade...Tenemos que pararlo.

Decía la yegua rosa. Holy Blade seriamente la dijo.

Blade: Confiemos en Dana. Intervendremos si es precioso.

Brodek: Solo espero que no sea después de que Dana sea aplastada como una tortilla de patatas.

Decía preocupado el pony verde.

Sheikdark: Confiemos en que Dana tenga la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a semejante yegua.

Hablaba el pony elemental. Berta se preparaba para saltar.

Berta: Hora de hacer tortilla pony...

Dijo de forma perversa la yegua y saltó dispuesta a aplastar a Dana con todo su cuerpo. Pero esta rodó por el suelo para evitar el golpe, haciendo que su rival se golpease contra el duro suelo del ring.

Brodek: TOOOMA...Así se hace Dana...

Gritaba el pony verde contento de que Dana evitara el golpe. La yegua rápidamente se levantó y rápidamente la cogió del brazo a su rival que estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Dana sin dudarlo la puso entre sus patas traseras y luego sentándose sobre la espalda de Berta y sujetando dicho brazo con piernas y brazos, comenzó a hacerla una llave tratando de someter a la Gran Berta.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Dana, la Gran Berta era bastante fuerte y tirando de su brazo, logró liberarse de la llave y tirar a Dana al suelo. Dana se levantó pero la Gran Berta la cogió y la dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. Acto seguido la levantó esta apoyándose sobre sus patas traseras, levantó a Dana por encima de su cabeza estando la alicornio mirando hacia arriba. Acto seguido la Gran Berta la bajó de golpe dándola un fuerte rodillazo causando un daño enorme en la espalda de Dana y luego caer al suelo.

Holy Blade y los otros estaban preocupados por Dana. Su rival la superaba tanto en fuerza como en tamaño. Veían como la Gran Berta cogió a Dana y la lanzó con violencia contra una de las esquinas del ring. Luego fue hacia esta y la placó por completo. Berta levantó a Dana pero esta la dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que la soltase.

Dana: Ya basta de ser amable. Si quieres jugar duro jugaremos duro.

Decía desafiante Dana y corrió hacia Berta y la dio una doble patada voladora que la derribó contra el suelo.

Blade: Así Dana...Dale...

Animaba el alicornio a su hermana. Dana había comenzando a contraatacar y ahí se lanzó hacia Berta dándola un combinado de puñetazos y patadas contra esta. Luego cogiendola del brazo, la lanzó contra las cuerdas y cuando esta volvió, Dana se tiró al suelo y empleando sus patas traseras, enganchó las patas de su rival haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza. Rápidamente Dana subió a una esquina y saltó dando un fuerte sentón en la espalda de Berta causando daño a esta.

Dana rápidamente se levantó y se alejó de Berta. Esta furiosa se lanzó y se fue directa hacia Dana que estaba contra las cuerdas. Intentó atraparla con sus enormes brazos pero Dana se deslizo por debajo de esta y rápidamente desde el suelo la dio una doble patada contra las patas traseras de esta haciendo que cojeara. Dana corrió hacia las cuerdas y tomando impulso con ellas, fue directo hacia Berta y saltó justo cuando esta giraba, para pillarla el cuello con su brazo y derribarla contra el suelo. Dana la levantó y empleando todas sus fuerzas levantó a la enorme yegua por encima de su cabeza, para tirarla contra el suelo boca arriba. Dana sin perder el tiempo, se subió a una de las esquinas para realizar su movimiento final.

Kasidi: Dana va a ganar.

Decía animada la yegua.

Blade: Si logra realizar su movimiento final. Habrá ganado el combate.

Dana se preparó para saltar. Acto seguido hizo su gran movimiento final. Se lanzó contra Berta, pero en el último momento esta se apartó haciendo que Dana se golpeara contra el suelo con dureza.

Sheikdark: Maldita sea. Ha fallado.

Berta se quitó las cadenas que tenía en su cuerpo y las usó para atar el cuello de Dana. Ahí poniendo una de sus patas traseras sobre la espalda de Dana, tiró con sus brazos las cadenas para atrás, trataba de estrangular a Dana.

Brodek: Eh. Ese movimiento es ilegal. Está utilizando armas.

Blade: Es cierto...Suéltala.

Sheikdark: No es honorable lo que hace.

Comentaban lo sementales al ver el acto cobarde de la Gran Berta de querer estrangular a la alicornio con las cadenas. Dana trataba de lo posible de liberarse, pero no podía. Berta sonriendo perversamente la decía.

Berta: Ríndete mocosa. No estás a la altura de la Gran Berta. Abandona o muere.

Dana: Ja...jamás...

La respondía Dana tratando de luchar desesperadamente de librarse de las cadenas. Pero la Gran Berta la tenía bien atrapada con sus cadenas. Poco a poco Dana iba perdiendo fuerzas y amenazando con desmayarse por falta de aire.

Blade: Esto esta mal. Debemos intervenir.

Brodek: Estoy de acuerdo. A la porra las normas. Vamos a darle lo suyo a esa mal nacida.

Los sementales iban a intervenir, hasta que en ese momento ocurrió algo. Dana mientras era estrangulada, sus ojos que estaban cerrados los abrió de golpe y en ese momento comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. Dana por alguna extraña razón se sentía mas fuerte y logró romper las cadenas para sorpresa de Berta.

Berta: ¿Pero que?

Dana logro levantarse quitándose a Berta de encima. Berta podía ver a Dana al cual esta la miraba con seria expresión de enojo y furia mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Al principio Berta se sorprendió pero recuperando el sentido dijo.

Berta: No se que ha pasado pero no importa. Te aplastaré como a un bicho.

Decía la yegua lanzando un puñetazo contra Dana, pero esta la detiene con un solo casco sin esfuerzo alguno. Berta se sorprendió y Dana cogiendola del brazo, la hizo una llave que la tiró contra el suelo con dureza. Berta se levantó dispuesta a contraatacar pero en ese momento Dana se lanzó hacia esta lanzando un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas contra esta, al cual la Grab Berta no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dana golpeaba con enorme fuerza a su rival causándola enormes daños. Luego la cogio de la cabeza y la puso entre sus patas traseras. Acto seguido la cogio de la cintura levantándola teniendo a Berta boca abajo y sus patas traseras arriba. Dana realizó un gran salto hacia arriba para acto seguido bajar y hacer que la cabeza de su rival fuese golpeada contra el suelo con enorme dureza.

Berta cayó al suelo enormemente aturdida y Dana sin dudarlo, la cogió de unas de sus patas traseras a su rival y la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

Blade: Ahora es el momento de contar. Brodek.

Brodek: Si.

Brodek fue hacia la campana mientras el publico comenzó a contar.

1...2...3...

Brodek hizo sonar la campana de fin de combate. Dana había ganado. La yegua se levantó y en ese momento sus ojos dejaron de brillar.

Dana: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Preguntaba la yegua mirando por todos lados sin comprender lo que había pasado, como si no recordara nada. Kasidi subiendo al ring abrazó a Dana y la dijo completamente emocionada.

Kasidi: Felicidades Dana, has ganado.

Dana: ¿Que?

El arbitró acercándose a estas las dijo con tono serio.

Arbitro: Lo siento pero mucho, pero mucho me temo que hay un problema con eso.

Kasidi: ¿Que quiere decir?

Preguntaba la yegua sin comprender las palabras del arbitro.

Arbitro: Como la luchadora contra la que se enfrentó Dana Blade no estaba inscrita en el campeonato, no se puede reconocer la victoria del campeonato.

Dana y Kasidi como los otros se entristeció al oír eso, hasta que Lady Black que había recuperado hace tiempo el conocimiento dijo.

Black: Un momento. La verdad es que yo perdí contra la Gran Berta cuando traté de enfrentarme a ella. Si Dana Blade la ha ganado, merece ser la campeona.

Dana y Kasidi como los otros sonrieron y la agradecieron el apoyo.

Kasidi: Muchas gracias.

Dana: Si. Gracias.

Holy Blade sonreía al ver que su hermana era ahora la campeona, pero en ese momento vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención y gritó a su hermana.

Blade: Dana cuidado...

Gritaba el alicornio. Dana miró para atrás y vio que Berta se había levantado y pretendía golpear tanto a ella como a Kasidi con el resto de las cadenas. Dana cogió a Kasidi y la protegió con su cuerpo. Berta iba a atacar hasta que...

Blade: Golpe Heptagonal...

Gritó el alicornio y desapareció. A los pies de Berta apareció un heptágono y Holy Blade apareció golpeando fuertemente a Berta con un puñetazo. El alicornio con aquella técnica, aparecía y desaparecía dando un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas a la enorme yegua, logrando con un último golpe noquearla completamente contra el suelo.

Blade: ¿Estáis bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio a su hermana y a su sirvienta.

Dana: Si hermano. Gracias.

Kasidi: Gracias Blade, y a ti Dana por protegerme.

Dana: Ey...¿Para que están las amigas?

Los tres se rieron al cual se les unió Brodek y Sheikdark.

Dana fue proclamada campeona del campeonato ganando un gran trofeo de oro.

Durante el descanso, Holy Blade hablaba con su hermana sobre lo sucedido antes.

Blade: Oye hermana ¿Se puede saber que te paso? Parecía que te hiciste mas fuerte o algo así.

Preguntaba su hermano. Dana sin saber que decir le contestó.

Dana: No lo se hermano...Sentía que no podía perder contra esa yegua de ninguna forma, porque de ser así. Se crecería y mas luchadoras sufrirían por su culpa. En ese momento sentí una enorme fuerza surgir de mi interior y no recuerdo mas.

Respondía la yegua. Holy Blade estaba pensando en lo que dijo su hermana. Aquello no era normal y tenía que investigarlo pero no ahora. Ahora ya era tarde y había que dormir.

En el cuarto de Dolf en Loren, este estaba realizando unos conjuros con el Legendarium, hasta que apareció Xeno tele transportándose.

Xeno: Baron Dolf.

Dolf: ¿Que ocurre Xeno?

Xeno: Debería ver esto.

Dijo el hechicero haciendo aparecer la sombra espía y ahí mostró por la ventana mágica, a Dana luchando contra la Gran Berta y cuando parecía que Dana iba a perder, sus ojos se iluminaron y obteniendo una gran fuerza, venció a la Gran Berta. Dolf miró eso con interés.

Dolf: Valla, valla. Al final esa yegua ha heredado ese don especial.

Dijo el barón con una ligera sonrisa. Xeno con gesto de preocupación la comentó.

Xeno: Esto barón ¿Cree usted que Holy Blade también lo tenga?

Dolf: Obviamente si. Solo que todavía no lo ha despertado y a su hermana solo fue breve.

Dijo el barón sin dejar de sonreír. Xeno aun mas preocupado dijo.

Xeno: Pero. Esto significa. Que los dos hermanos podrían ser en realidad...

Dolf: Lo se. Se lo que son. Y ningún otro Blade tiene ese don ni siquiera su padre. Obviamente lo heredaron de su madre. Y los dos sabemos la naturaleza de ella.

Xeno: Lo se. Aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue atraparla. Prácticamente fue mas suerte que habilidad. Todo un grupo de nuestros mejores soldados y hechiceros derrotados, solo por esa yegua.

Dolf: Si. Pero yo supe aprovecharme de su debilidad y atraparla.

El barón fue hacia una estatua de él mismo que tenía sobre un pedestal. Movió la cabeza de dicha estatua revelando un botón oculto en ella. Al pulsarlo se abrió una pared secreta y tanto el barón como el hechicero entraron por dicha puerta. Ambos acabaron en una sala oscura donde en su interior había un enorme cristal de ámbar. Dentro había una figura equina al cual, era una hermosa yegua terrestre de pelaje dorado y crines plateadas atada a una coleta larga, con cutie mark de una flor con forma de estrella azul al cual brillaba con fuerza. La yegua estaba metida dentro del ámbar como si dormida estuviera. El barón mirando a la yegua con una sonrisa comento.

Dolf: Al final tus hijos...Van a ser de la misma raza que tu...Mi querida Aurora Star...

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa malvada, mientras pasaba su casco por la superficie del ámbar donde estaba la yegua.

Pasaron tres días desde el torneo y obviamente el recinto de lucha estaba vacío, salvo que en el ring había dos yeguas. Una de ellas era Dana Blade con su traje de luchadora. Estaba esta en una esquina, mientra en la otra estaba una yegua alicornio como ella, de pelaje gris y crin blanca. Ojos azules y cutie mark de una tormenta de relámpagos. Portaba un traje azul de luchadora de dos piezas compuesto por una camisa de mangas cortas con detalles blancos, con el dibujo de su cutie mark en su espalda. Pantalones cortos azules con detalles blancos. Botas blancas en sus patas traseras y unas coderas rojas. Aquella yegua era Light Storm. Amiga y rival de Dana Blade.

Light Storm: Bien Dana. Aunque el torneo haya acabado, eso no significa que tu y yo no zanjemos lo nuestro.

Decía de forma desafiante la yegua gris. Dana de igual forma la respondió.

Dana: Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Light Storm: Pienso ganar esto.

Dana: No. Seré yo.

Holy Blade junto con sus amigos y Kasidi, estaban con ellos Gunsmith siendo los únicos espectadores en dicho lugar. Brodek hizo sonar la campana y sin perder tiempo, ambas yeguas decidieron comenzar el combate.

Dana: AHHHH...

Light Storm: AHHHH..

Gritaban ambas yeguas corriendo la una contra la otra, dispuestas a iniciar su combate personal.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	12. Las Eternas Rivales

**LAS ETERNAS RIVALES**

En el ring de combate de Arabia Sentada donde se celebró el campeonato de lucha, estaban Dana Blade y Light Storm, ambas luchadoras estaban dispuestas a darlo todo en su combate fuera de liga. Light Storm llevaba un traje similar a Dana Blade solo que eran dos piezas en azul con detalles amarillos. Botas Blancas en sus patas traseras y coderas azules en sus cuatro patas. El dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda de su camiseta. Holy Blade y los otros, al cual estaba Gunsmith con ellos para acompañar a Light Storm, comentaban.

Blade: Y van otra vez.

Gunsmith: Si. Esas dos es que nunca paran. Light Storm no participó en el torneo ya que ella estaba en otra liga, pero ahora no esta dispuesta a renunciar su oportunidad de pelear contra Dana.

Sheikdark: ¿Esas dos siempre están así?

Kasidi: Te sorprendería.

Respondía la yegua con un gesto cansado. Por lo visto no era la primera vez en que ambas yeguas competían.

Light Storm: Vas a caer.

Dana: En tus sueños. Cuando acabe contigo no saldrás en mucho tiempo del hospital.

Light Storm: Que te crees eso. Te voy a dar paliza que no te reconocerá ni tu madre.

Dana: No si te la doy yo primero.

Ambas: AHORA VERAS...

Gritaban ambas yeguas lanzándose al combate y ahí ambas comenzaron con un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas.

Dana dio un puñetazo a la cara de Storm, mientras esta la da una patada en el estomago. Dana contraatacó con un puñetazo en el estomago mientras Storm la daba un codazo a la cara. Dana la dio una patada en un costado de Storm mientras esta la dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

Ahora ambas comenzaron a darse puñetazos en el estomago de la otra, al cual con cada puñetazo sacaban el aire de la otra. Ninguna cedía ni un apéndice de terreno y seguían golpeando el estomago de la otra sin parar.

Finalmente ambas alzaron sus cascos y se dieron un puñetazo en la cara de la otra haciendo que ambas se separaran de la una a la otra. Ambas se miraban de forma desafiante mientras recobraban el aliento.

Dana comenzó a atacar a Storm con una patada alta que la manda contra las cuerdas quedando esta en ellas. Dana corrió hacia el otro lado y tomando impulsos en dichas cuerdas, volvió contras Storm y la dio un potente golpe con su brazo contra el cuello de Storm, haciendo que esta volteara por las cuerdas superiores y se cayera fuera del ring dándose contra el suelo.

Dana se bajó del ring para seguir golpeándola pero Storm se levantó y cogiendola de la cabeza a Dana, la golpeó duramente contra el extremo del suelo del ring haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo. Storm la levantó y la lanzó al interior del ring. Storm ahí salto hacia las cuerdas y tomando impulso, saltó encima de Dana dando un fuerte codazo en el estomago de Dana haciendo que se le saliera todo el aire de la boca.

Storm la levantó para seguir golpeándola, pero Dana la dio un cabezazo contra esta haciéndola retroceder. Luego la cogió a esta y la levantó poniéndola encima de su cabeza con sus brazos y luego bajarla de golpe dándola un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda de Storm haciéndola mucho daño a esta.

Con su rival en el suelo, Dana la cogió de las patas traseras a su rival y poniéndola en forma de cuatro, Dana introdujo una de sus patas traseras en el hueco de las patas traseras de su rival, y la otra encima de la pata doblada. Ahí Dana se echó para atrás al suelo, comenzando a hacer la dolorosa llave de cuatro a Storm, al cual esta gemía de dolor.

Dana: Abandona Storm. Este combate es mío.

La decía Dana, Storm sin dar su brazo a torcer la respondió desafiante.

Storm: Jamás...

Una y otra vez, seguía Dana castigando las patas traseras de Light Storm, mientras esta sufría el dolor en sus patas traseras y trataba de liberarse. Finalmente con gran esfuerzo, logró librarse de la llave de Dana. Rápidamente se levantó y antes de que Dana pudiera reaccionar, la dio una patada en el estomago y luego cogiendola de la cabeza con sus cascos, la dio un fuerte rodillazo que la tiró al suelo boca arriba.

Rápidamente Storm entre cruzando las patas traseras de su rival, introdujo su pierna entre ellas, Ahí esta giró haciendo que Dana girase también quedando Dana boca abajo y Storm dándola la espalda con su pata bloqueando las patas traseras de Dana teniéndolas entrecruzadas y tirando de ellas, haciendo una dolorosa llave en las patas traseras de Dana.

Storm: Este combate lo ganaré yo. Así que ríndete de una vez.

La decía Storm. Dana sin intención de querer rendirse la respondió desafiante.

Dana: Eso nunca.

Storm seguía aplicando la dolorosa llave hacia Dana una y otra vez, causando mucho daño a esta, al cual forcejeaba por liberarse. Finalmente empleando gran esfuerzo, logró librarse de la llave y tirar a su rival contra el suelo. Dana la levantó para golpearla pero Storm la dio un cabezazo haciéndola retroceder. Luego la cogió de la cintura, la volteó boca abajo y la tiró fuertemente contra el suelo causando un gran daño en la espalda de Dana.

Storm: Hora de darte lo tuyo...

Decía Storm levantando a Dana para golpearla de nuevo, pero Dana la dio ahora esta un cabezazo aturdiéndola. Dana sin perder tiempo la cogio de la cabeza y la introdujo en sus patas traseras. Ahí la cogio de la cintura y la elevó quedando su rival boca abajo y sus patas traseras en alto. Dana saltó levemente unos centímetros, para dar un fuerte sentón haciendo que su rival se diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo.

Dana: Tu si que vas a recibir la paliza de tu vida...

Ambas yeguas se daban golpes la una a la otra de forma incesante, como llaves y movimientos dolorosos cada una contra su rival. El grupo observaba la feroz pelea entre ambas yeguas, donde ninguna daba tregua a la otra.

Kasidi: Madre mía. Como pelean estas dos.

Brodek: Normalmente me gustan las feroces peleas de gatas entre hermosas yeguas, pero esto madre mía. Sin duda sobrepasa los límites de la imaginación.

Comentaba el pony verde. Holy Blade y Gunsmith comentaron.

Blade: Si. Mi hermana y Light Storm tienen una fuerte rivalidad.

Gunsmith: En todo tipo de pruebas y ejercicios.

Blade: Donde cada una siempre trata de superar a la otra.

Gunsmith: Pero ambas están siempre tan igualadas.

Sheikdark: ¿Llevan mucho tiempo siendo rivales las dos?

Preguntaba el pony elemental. Gunsmith soltando un suspiro le respondió.

Gunsmith: Mas o menos desde que ellas y yo nos conocimos en la academia. Ahí mas o menos empezó todo amigo.

Volviendo a la pelean, ambas yeguas seguían sacudiéndose la una a la otra. Light Storm esquivó un puñetazo de Dana y aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, la cogió del brazo y haciéndola una llave, la sentó en el suelo a esta. Storm de pie se puso encima de ella poniendo sus patas traseras en cierto modo con una pata trasera a la espalda de Dana y la otra delante suya. sujetando el brazo en alto, comenzó a hacer fuerza en ella causando daño a Dana en dicho brazo.

Storm: Prepárate para un mundo de dolor...

Decía la alicornio gris haciendo fuerza en el brazo de Dana haciéndola mas y mas daño a esta. Light Storm trataba de someter a su rival mediante llaves en el brazo, pero Dana logró liberarse del agarre y acto seguido tras levantarse darla una patada en el estomago de su rival. Ahí la saltó hacia esta cogiendola del cuello con sus patas traseras y tirando de ella hacia atrás, quedando Light Storm tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, con Dana detrás teniéndola sujeta de la cabeza con sus patas traseras, haciendo fuerza en su cuello. Aplicando mas y mas fuerza en dicha llave.

Blade: Ahora si que sentirás tu verdadero dolor...

Decía la alicornio blanca haciendo fuerza en sus patas traseras contra el cuello de Light Storm, haciéndola daño en dicho cuello. Ahora Dana trataba de someter a su rival con fuertes presiones en el cuello. Una y otra vez apretaba con fuerza. Light Storm con mucho esfuerzo, logró abrir el candado que la había hecho su rival.

Ambas yeguas se levantaron para continuar su pelea. Light Storm fue hacia ella lanzándose hacia su cintura y agarrandola fuertemente de ahí, la levantó poniéndola encima de su hombro. Ahí saltó hacia atrás cayendo ambas al suelo y que Dana se diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo y quedara tumbada boca arriba.

Storm: La victoria será mía..

Decía Light Storm poniéndose encima de ella y cogiendola de una de sus patas traseras, la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Brodek que hacía de arbitró llevando el traje de tal, comenzó a contar.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero antes de que llegar a la cuenta de tres, Dana se liberó del agarre. Tras levantarse, Dana cogió a Light Storm de la cintura y la volteó quedando esta encima de su hombro y mirando de frente. Dana corrió hacia una esquina y la dejó caer haciendo que esta se diera contra dicha esquina en su cara y luego caer al suelo boca arriba.

Dana: La victoria será de una servidora.

Decía Dana poniéndose ahora esta encima de su rival y cogiendola de una de sus patas traseras tratando de inmovilizarla.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero Light Storm se libró del agarra.

Dana Blade no quiso detenerse y cogiendo a su rival, la mandó contra una esquina del ring. Esta corrió contra esta placando completamente contra el cuerpo de su rival, causando un gran daño a esta. Dana cogiendose de las cuerdas del ring, comenzó a darla cientos de rodillazos contra el estomago de su rival, sacándola toda el aire. Dana golpeaba con fiereza con sus rodillazos en el estomago de su rival sin dejarla si quiera respirar.

Finalmente dejó de darla rodillazos y cogiendo a su rival, la levantó para sentarla en la parte superior de dicha esquina. Dana se subió por las cuerdas, puso uno de los brazos de Light Storm detrás de su cuello y acto seguido cogiendola de la cintura, tiró con fuerza para atrás cayendo ambas al suelo, provocando un gran daño en la espalda de su rival. Ahí Dana rápidamente se tumban encima de esta.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero Light Storm se la quita de encima. Ahora era el turno de Light Storm. Cogiendo a Dana la lanzó contra una esquina y corriendo hacia esta, la dio un rodillazo volador contra esta placando completamente. Light Storm se apoyó en las cuerdas inferiores con sus patas traseras, y desde ahí comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos la cada de de Dana una y otra vez. La yegua gris golpeaba sin piedad contra la cara de Dana.

Luego de darla varios puñetazos, Light Storm levantó a Dana y la sentó en la esquina. Luego Light Storm retrocedió unos pasos y luego corrió hacia esta, pegó una voltereta hacia delante, pillando el cuello de Dana con sus patas traseras. Ahí Light Storm tiró con fuerza hacia delante haciendo que Dana se dieran fuertemente contra el suelo. Ahora Light Storm se tumbo encima de esta.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero Dana logró quitarse de encima.

Ambas yeguas se levantaron poniéndose de pie. Ambas estaban cansadas y con sus cuerpos sudorosos. Pese a ello las dos no estaban dispuestas a rendirse.

Dana: Pienso ganar este combate...

Comentaba la yegua blanca mientras recobraba el aliento.

Storm: De eso nada...Pienso ser yo la que gane...

Respondía la yegua gris. Ambas yeguas se miraban desafiantes dispuestas a continuar su pelea.

Blade: Estas dos..

Gunsmith: Desde luego. Cuando se trata de estas dos.

Blade: Sus competiciones mutuas suelen ser enormemente largas.

Comentaban ambos sementales, sabiendo que ambas yeguas con tal de vencer a la otra, estaban dispuestas a emplearse a fondo.

Ambas volvieron a darse golpes y puñetazos en la cara o en el estomago como cualquier parte del cuerpo. Dana la dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a su rival haciendo que se agachara esta un poco. Dana sin perder tiempo la cogió de la cabeza a su rival y la colocó entre sus patas traseras. Dana cogiendola de la cintura, tiró con fuerza haciendo que Storm diera una fuerte voltereta, de modo que esta quedara sentada enfrente de Dana subida a sus hombros. Ahí Dana se sentó de golpea dejando caer a su rival haciendo que se dieran un fuerte golpe en la espalda contra el suelo.

Ahora Dana la cogió de un brazo a su rival y poniéndola entre sus patas traseras, la puso de lado tras tener ambos brazos de su rival para atrás teniendo una atrapada con sus patas traseras y la otra contra el suelo y Dana cogiendo una de las patas traseras de su rival, tenía a Storm atrapada en una llave bastante dolorosa donde Storm sufría tanto en su brazo atrapado como en su pata trasera.

Dana: Ríndete Storm...Yo soy la mejor en esto...

Decía Dana sin dejar de aplicar la llave, haciendo mas y mas daño en el brazo y pierna de su rival, mientras esta gemía de dolor.

Storm: Nu..Nunca...

Dana seguía aplicando la dolorosa llave. Luego de un rato Storm logra liberarse.

Storm: Ahora es mi turno.

Storm cogió la dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de Dana. Ahí al cogió de la cabeza y luego poniéndola bajó su axila dicha cabeza, Storm saltó para atrás haciendo que su rival se diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo. Teniendo a esta boca abajo, Storm se puso encima de esta y cogiendo de una de las patas traseras de Dana la aplicaba una llave con sus patas traseras, mientras con un brazo la cogía del cuello a su rival y usando su otro brazo para tirar, la aplicaba una dolorosa llave al cuello de su rival. Storm causabn una dolorosa llave tanto en la pata trasera de Dana como en su cuello.

Storm: Este combate lo perdiste antes de empezar. Ríndete.

Dana: Sigue soñando...Yo seré la vencedora...

Finalmente Dana logra liberarse de la llave.

Ambas yeguas seguían peleando sin importar el tiempo que pasase y la energía gastada. Ambas yeguas estaban enormemente sudadas y despeinadas por la intensa lucha. El grupo viendo el combate comentaban.

Sheikdark: Carai. Estas dos yeguas si que no dan su brazo a torcer.

Comentaba el pony elemental impresionado por el enorme fervor y motivación que tenían ambas yeguas en su combate. Kasidi le dijo.

Kasidi: Si. Si tu supieras.

Ambas yeguas estaban en el suelo. Light Storm tumbada boca arriba, con Dana tumbada encima de ella ambas en sentidos opuestos, cada una con sus brazos sujetando las patas traseras de la otra, tratando cada una de someter a la otra.

Dana: Nunca tuviste posibilidad Storm. Rendirte es lo mejor que puedes hacer...

La decía retadora Dana sin dejar de hacer fuerza en las patas traseras de su rival.

Storm: En tus sueños. La que debe rendirse eres tu..

La respondía de igual forma retadora la yegua también haciendo fuerza en las patas traseras de Dana.

Dana: No tu...

Storm: No tu..

Dana: Tu..

Storm: Tu...

Ambas se soltaron y tras levantarse, reanudaron su combate. Light Storm saltó hacia Dana y con sus brazos cogiendola del cuello, hizo una rápida vuelta sin soltar el cuello de Dana con su brazo y finalmente tirandola al suelo. Luego Storm la levantó y la lanzó contra las cuerdas, haciendo que Dana rebotara contra las cuerdas volviendo hacia Storm, y esta la recibió con una doble patada en la cara tirandola al suelo. Rápidamente Storm se puso encima de ella y la inmovilizó las patas traseras.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero Dana logró levantarse quitando a su rival de encima. Ahora con ambas de pie, Dana saltó hacia su rival cogiendola del cuello con sus patas traseras y desde ahí hizo una vuelta completa para luego tirar a Storm contra el suelo boca arriba. Dana ahí cogío las patas traseras de Storm y las puso bajo sus brazos. Ahí Dana se echó para atrás tirando a Storm hacía ella, lanzándola contra las cuerdas, haciendo que esta quedara colgada entre las cuerdas de en medio. Dana fue corriendo hacia las cuerdas que estaban por el lado opuesto y tomando impulso, corrió hacia las cuerdas donde estaba su rival. Esta saltando y cogiendose entre las cuerdas superiores y medias, realizó un giro completo dando una fuerte patada en toda la cara de su rival, tirandola al suelo boca abajo. Dana sin perder tiempo se puso encima de ella y la sujetó de las patas traseras con intención de inmovilizarla.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero Storm se la quitó encima. Pese a ello no se levantó. Dana con esfuerzo se subió a una de las esquinas del ring y desde ahí, realizo su técnica la Rompedora Terrenal. Golpeando duramente a Storm contra el suelo. Ahí la inmovilizó una vez mas.

Brodek: 1..2...

Pero Storm se libró una vez mas de la inmovilización. Con Dana en el suelo, Storm con esfuerzo se subió a una esquina y ahí realizó su ataque especial. El Tritura Rocas. Storm saltó girando sobre si misma y golpeó con su espalda el cuerpo de Dana. Ahí la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

Brodek: 1...2...

Pero Dana se la quitó de encima.

Ambas se levantaron como pudieron. Ambas estaban enormemente cansadas y adoloridas. Con sus crines empapadas de sudor como sus cuerpos. Sus trajes de luchadoras estaban empapados de sudor. Con señales de golpes y moratones por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello ninguna quería renunciar a la lucha. Ambas yeguas se acercaron caminando la una a la otra y finalmente cada una enfrente de la otra, cada una alzó su casco derecho y comenzaron a darse puñetazos una y otra vez a la cara de la otra.

Una y otra vez de daban fuertes puñetazos con las fuerzas que la quedaba cada una. Las dos estaban dispuestas a ganar como fuese.

El grupo veía como ambas yeguas se sacudían la una a la otra sin parar. Ambas dándose fuertes puñetazos a la cara de la otra, donde ninguna quería ceder ante la otra. Dicha pelea de puñetazos duró unos minutos hasta que finalmente ambas decidieron terminar con todo.

Storm: Vas a caer...

Dana: No...Tu vas a caer...La victoria será definitivamente mía..

Storm: No...Será la mía...

Dana: Yo seré la ganadora...

Ambas: Es hora de terminar con esto...

Gritaron a la vez ambas yeguas, lanzando con las fuerzas que la quedaban un último y fuerte puñetazo. Ambas yeguas impactaron con su casco en la cara de la otra, quedando en la posición por un rato. Un intenso silencio se formó de golpe, donde el grupo veía como cada una tenia aplastando con su casco la cara de la otra. Finalmente ambas yeguas cayeron al suelo completamente noqueadas. Brodek viendo que ambas yeguas no podían seguir, declaró un empate. Finalmente sonó la campana de fin de combate.

El grupo llevó a ambas yeguas a una habitación donde podrían descansar y recuperarse de su pelea personal. Luego en otra habitación, el grupo se puso a conversar.

Sheikdark: Bueno. Holy Blade, Gunsmith ¿Nos podéis contar de que va todo esto con Dana y Storm?

Preguntaba el pony elemental. Brodek lo secundó.

Brodek: Si amigos. Aunque me ha encantado la pelea de gatas que estas dos han tenido, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad de donde viene esa gran rivalidad.

Holy Blade y Gunsmith se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente Gunsmith respondió.

Gunsmith: Bueno...La rivalidad entre Dana y Storm viene desde potras.

Brodek: ¿En serio? Madre mía. Por lo que decís, llevan su tiempo.

Blade: Mejor os sentáis. Porque la historia es larga.

 **Nota autor: Quiero agradecer a mi amigo Gunsmith por facilitarme las historias que rondan entre Dana Blade y Light Storm. Sin duda me han sido útiles.**

Holy Blade y Gunsmith contaron a sus amigos Sheikdark y Brodek, Kasidi ya conocía la historia desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo que esta solo se limitaba a escuchar.

Gunsmith comenzó mas o menos cuando el y Light Storm iban a la academia, para entonces no conocían ni a Holy Blade ni a Dana Blade.

Contó que ahí Light Storm conoció a Dana Blade pero no a su hermano Holy Blade. Y de forma inexplicable surgió una fuerte rivalidad entre ambas, donde las dos siempre competían en todo, donde una ganaba en unas cosas y la otra perdía, y otras lo contrario.

En potras exploradoras que vendían galletas, Light gano debido a que Dana se comió las suyas y eran de chispas de chocolate (nadie de resiste a ellas), Brodek no pudo evitar soltar una risa al oír eso, aunque admitió que las galletas de chispas de chocolate eran una fuerte tentación.

En un ballet Dana gana por decisión unánime (ambos tenían la misma cantidad de puntos, favoritismo de jueces) y así seguía la rivalidad

Cuando Gunsmith se graduó, fue mandado a una misión de rescate junto con Light Storm y era rescatar a Dana de un versión robótica de Gunsmith que se salio de control, aquello extrañó un poco a Sheikdark y a Brodek porque ¿Quien crearía un robot con la apariencia de Gunsmith? Después de hacer que el robot fuese destruido, esta soltó a Dana a gran altura pero Gunsmith la salvó de la caida y aquello hizo que Light se pusiera medio celosa, Dana antes de irse, esta le da un beso en la boca haciendo que Light se sintiera mas celosa. Gunsmith se sonrojó levemente al contar aquella parte y Brodek al oír eso se partió de risa hasta el punto que se echó al suelo para reírse a carcajadas para molestia del alicornio marrón.

 **Nota autor: A partir de aquí, son ideas mías.**

Después de aquello su rivalidad se hizo mas fuerte todavía. Acababan compitiendo en todo. En todo tipo de ejercicios y pruebas como diversos concursos de habilidad y destreza, donde ambas estaban muy igualadas. Incluso competían para ver quien de las dos aguantaba teniendo mas sexo todavía, donde normalmente Gunsmith hacía de arbitro, teniendo sexo con las dos a la vez. Ahí Brodek le gritó "Grandísimo tío afortunado" haciendo sonrojar levemente al alicornio marrón. Ambas yeguas estaban igual de dotadas tanto físicamente en belleza, como sus respectivos plots y sus..."grandes atributos" al cual con su magia podían reducirlos o aumentarlos para que no las molestasen por su tamaño cuando no las necesitaban.

Gunsmith siguió hablando y contó que cuando Light Storm se enteró que Dana se entrenaba para dedicarse a la lucha libre equina, ella no se quiso quedar atrás y también se entrenó. Como ambas se entrenaron en la academia, no tardaron en aprender lo básico en la lucha libre equina.

Ambas yeguas lograban sobresalir en poco tiempo en la lucha libre equina como yeguas fuertes y hábiles luchadoras. Pero siempre que se enfrentaban la una a la otra en un combate, ambas tras una larga e intensa pelea como el que tuvieron hace nada, acababan en empate. Por esa razón ambas siempre competían en campeonatos distintos y luego una vez terminado, ambas tienen un combate personal la una contra la otra, donde el resultado acababa siempre en tablas.

Gunsmith: Y eso es mas o menos cuando comenzó a la rivalidad entre ambas yeguas.

Blade: Una rivalidad que lleva mucho tiempo.

Explicaban ambos sementales. Sheikdark y Brodek asintiendo con la cabeza respondieron.

Sheikdark: Ya veo. Esas dos sin duda son enormemente competitivas.

Brodek: Ya lo creo amigo. Sin duda esas dos son tal para cual.

Blade: Si. Y si supieras las cantidad de tonterías que llegan a hacer.

Gunsmith: Ya lo creo socio.

Complemente Gunsmith mirando a otro lado y cerrando los ojos se tapó la cara con el casco.

Sheikdark: Ya veo que su historia resulta...Interesante.

Kasidi: Ya lo creo.

Le secundó la yegua rosa. Ante eso Brodek exclamó.

Brodek: Dos yeguas compitiendo y peleándose como dos gatas rabiosas en celo. Jejeje...Sobra decir que eso me suena interesante.

Blade: Por favor Brodek, no digas tonterías.

Le decía molesto el alicornio blanco.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Pronto anochecerá. Mejor prepararse para dormir.

Blade: Yo me voy un momento al palacio. La reina de Arabia Sentada solicitó mi presencia. Os veré mas tarde.

Kasidi: Muy bien Holy Blade. Cuídate.

Blade: Igualmente.

Se despidió con una sonrisa el alicornio blanco.

Mas tarde, el alicornio blanco se reunió en el cuarto de la reina. Era un cuarto bastante grande, con cortinas, muebles donde algunos eran hechos de marfil. Había un balcón donde se podía ver fuera el cielo nocturno. Una amplia cama lo suficientemente grande para dos ponis.

¿?: Bienvenido agente espectro Holy Blade. Soy la reina Lotto.

El semental en ese momento vio a la dueña de la dulce voz que lo saludaba. Era de la reina de Arabia sentada. Una yegua terrestre de pelaje azul cielo, con crin rubia dorada. Ojos muy azules. Llevaba zapatos y corona de plata. Un vestido rosa de princesa. Varias cintas rojas en sus patas como en su cuello. Estaba peinada a modo que tenía un moño. Estaba tumbada encima de la cama que había visto antes el semental.

Blade: Gracias princesa. Es un honor conocerla en persona.

Saludaba de forma respetuosa el semental, mientras la hacía una reverencia. La reina sonriendo al semental le dijo.

Reina: Me alegro de que viniera. Quería pedirle un favor importante.

Blade: ¿Y cual es ese favor princesa?

Reina: Verá agente Holy Blade. Se de su reputación como agente espectro a ordenes de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Por lo que se de antemano que usted es sin duda el mejor agente que cuenta Equestria.

Blade: Así soy yo. Inigualable.

Respondía del semental con pose presumida. La reina tapándose la boca mientras se reía le comentó.

Reina: Verá agente Blade. Últimamente tengo problemas en mis tierras.

Blade: ¿Que problemas reina?

Reina: Unas extrañas criaturas de piedra comenzaron a aparecer cerca de un pueblo pesquero que está cerca del río Bluenil. Aquello hace que los pescadores huyan asustados y a causa de eso no pueden pescar con tranquilidad.

Blade: Ya veo. Y quiere que yo me ocupe de esas criaturas de piedra.

Reina: Correcto. Se que alguien de su destreza, no debería suponer problema alguno ¿Cuento con usted?

Holy Blade sonriendo a la reina la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto mi reina. Puede contar conmigo. Yo y mis amigos nos ocuparemos de ello.

La reina sonrió ante la respuesta del semental. Ahí le dijo.

Reina: Se hace tarde. Podéis dormir aquí si queréis.

Blade: No es necesario princesa. Yo y mis amigos estamos en una posada donde dormir.

Respondía de forma educada el semental. La reina riéndose levemente le respondió.

Reina: No. No me ha entendido. Quiero decir dormir aquí, conmigo.

Le decía de forma sugerente al semental. Este enseguida entendió lo que la yegua quería decirle y con una sonrisa la respondió.

Blade: Ah. Ya veo. Eso...

Decía el semental mientras embozaba una sonrisa. La reina con una seductora sonrisa le comentó.

Reina: Si. Aparte de tus dotes de lucha, tengo entendido que también sois bastante bueno en la cama. Y me gustaría comprobarlo en persona sino es molestia.

Comentaba de forma seductora la yegua, mientras hacía un sitio para el semental en la gran cama. El semental sonriendo la responde.

Blade: Por supuesto majestad.

El semental se subió a la cama poniéndose justo al lado de la yegua.

Reina: Tengo entendido, que vos sois enormemente bueno en la cama con las yeguas.

Blade: Si mi reina. Todas las yeguas o hembras de otras razas, acaban enormemente satisfechas con mis..."sesiones"...

Ambos se iban acercando sus rostros al otro mientras hablaban.

Reina: Me gustaría comprobar eso en persona.

Blade: Por supuesto.

Ambos se acercaban mas y mas, hasta que la reina dijo.

Reina: Ya que como mi marido no esta, me tengo que desahogar del estrés por los trabajo de reina que tengo.

Dijo de repente la reina justo cuando sus labios iban a tocar a los del semental. Nada mas decir eso el semental se separó de la yegua y la preguntó.

Blade: Un momento ¿Esta usted casada?

Preguntaba el semental. La reina ante la pregunta le respondió.

Reina: Así es. Desde hace muchos años. Suele pasar tiempo en casa, pero cuando esta de viaje, me quedo solita y no tengo a nadie, al cual yo me tengo que ocupar de todo en su ausencia.

Ante la respuesta. El semental poniéndose serio, se bajó de la cama y la dijo.

Blade: Lo siento mi reina. Pero no puedo hacerlo con usted.

Reina: ¿Que problema hay? Mi marido esta de viaje y no volverá por un tiempo.

Comentaba la yegua al cual no entendía la actitud del alicornio. Ante eso este respondió.

Blade: Mire majestad. Puede que me acusen de playboy o de hacerlo con muchas yeguas. Pero por principios nunca lo hago con yeguas casadas o comprometidas. Eso va en contra de los principios de los Blade así que no. Lo siento. Además. No está bien que usted le sea infiel a su marido. Eso no esta nada bien por su parte.

Ante eso la reina poniendo una expresión molesta le dijo.

Reina: ¿Como te atreves ha decirme eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar sin que tu marido este contigo para satisfacerte por las noches? Es un tormento. Me da igual la ser infiel. Quiero que me lo hagas esta noche. Te lo ordeno.

Le ordenaba molesta la reina. Holy Blade no respondió. Simplemente se movió rápidamente por detrás de la reina, y la dio un golpe tras el cuello de la yegua noqueándola en la cama. Ahí el semental acercó su cuerno a la cabeza de la yegua y empleando su magia, decía.

Blade: No recordareis nada de lo que ha pasado cuando despertéis. Y cuando vuelva su marido, hablará con él y le comentara de lo sola que se siente sin el y tratareis de arreglar lo vuestro.

Terminaba el semental de inducirle el falso recuerdo en la mente de la yegua. Finalmente hecho eso, la acomodó en la cama y la arropó con las sabanas. Luego se marchó de la habitación y se volvió al hotel.

Holy Blade finalmente volvió al hotel y se dirigía a su habitación.

Blade: Valla con la reina. Menos mal que la cosa no ha ido a mayores.

Comentaba el semental entrando en su cuarto para finalmente echarse a dormir.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	13. La Serpiente Gigante

**LA SERPIENTE GIGANTE**

Al día siguiente. Holy Blade, Brodek, Sheikdark y Gunsmith, fueron al pueblo que sufría los constantes ataques de las extrañas criaturas de la roca. Sin que estos lo supieran, eran observados por Dolf y Xeno, a través de la ventaba de visión creada por Shadow.

Xeno: Ahí van Holy Blade y sus amigos.

Dolf: Eso parece. Y creo que posiblemente encuentren lo que busquen.

Xeno: ¿Cree usted que estará una de las piedras?

Dolf: Así es. Eso estoy seguro ¿Por que crees que convencí al rey para que enviase hace tiempo a Kurtz y varios soldados a dicho lugar. Con un poco de suerte nos traerán la piedra.

Xeno: Y con eso ya tendríamos dos piedras.

Dolf: Por supuesto. Pero para estar mas seguros...Legendarium.

El barón convocó su libro y como siempre buscaba alguna criatura para enviarla contra Holy Blade y sus amigos. Al final el conde sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. Era la pagina de una enorme serpiente de cabeza emplumada.

Dolf: El Gran Devorador. Una serpiente descomunal que debora absolutamente todo lo que encuentra. Cuanto mas debora la serpiente, mas grande y fuerte se hace.

Comentaba el barón.

Dolf: Sal Gran Devorador. Y debora por completo a Holy Blade y a sus amigos.

Del libro surgió la imagen fantasmal de la gran serpiente, al cual esta cobró vida y soltó un silbido de serpiente.

Volviendo con Holy Blade y sus amigos. Estos llegaron al pueblo. Era un pueblo humilde con sus casas pequeñas de piedra, al lado de un gran río que era antes ocupado por los pescadores. El grupo mirando por todas partes comentaron.

Gunsmith: No se ve ni un alma por aquí.

Sheikdark: ¿Donde se habrán ido todos?

Brodek: Al bingo no creo amigo.

Holy Blade andaba por las calles mirando el lugar. El grupo era observado por alguien escondido en una casa. La misteriosa figura sin querer se tropezó con un mueble tirandolo al suelo y haciendo un fuerte ruido. Aquello captó la atención del grupo.

Brodek: Alguien no espía. A por él..

Exclamó el pony verde sacando su katana y corriendo hacia la casa donde provino el sonido. Fue tan rápido que el espía no tuvo tiempo de huir. Brodek lo apuntó con su katana en alto con sus dos cascos y gritó.

Brodek: Quieto. No te muevas o le daré el gusto a mi katana.

¿?: No, no dispare...

Gritaba desesperado un pequeño potrillo de apenas ocho años de pelaje verde y crin amarilla. El pequeño estaba en el suelo con los cascos en la cabeza, esperando que no le hicieran daño. El pony verde comentó seriamente.

Brodek: Tranquilo chico, no creo que esté cargado.

Decía de forma irónica el pony verde. Los otros entraron rápidamente a la casa y vieron al potro.

Blade: Brodek ¿Que pasa?

Preguntaba el alicornio. El pony verde guardando su katana le respondió.

Brodek: Nada. Solo es un potro perdido. Nada más.

En ese momento salió una yegua por una habitación. Era una yegua de pelaje amarillo y crin roja. Llevaba un traje marrón que la cubría gran parte del cuerpo. Esta corrio hacia su hijo abrazandolo y mirando al grupo les suplico.

Yegua: Por favor. No hagan nada a mi hijo. Les daré todo lo que quieran. Pero no nos hagan daño.

Rogaba la yegua mirando con miedo al grupo, mientras abrazaba a su hijo para protegerlo. Estos trataron de calmarla.

Blade: Tranquila señora. No vinimos a hacer daño.

Gunsmith: Cierto. Estamos aquí por los extraños ataques que estaban recibiendo.

La yegua no parecía calmarse demasiado y preguntó.

Yegua: ¿Sois acaso de ese grupo que nos estuvo extorsionando?

Sheikdark: ¿Grupo?

Brodek: ¿Que grupo?

Yegua: Un extraño grupo de ponis con armadura que les tapaba por completo el cuerpo, dirigidos por un grifo armado con cuchillas en sus garras y armadura roja, pasaron varias veces por aquí, preguntando cosas a la gente e incluso amenazándola.

Explicaba la yegua. El grupo se miraron los unos a los otros, sabían a quienes se refería la yegua.

Blade: No hay duda. Deben ser de los matones del rey Lorken. Y con ellos está Kurtz.

Gunsmith: Eso parece.

Brodek: Mmm..Lo que me llama la atención es ¿Por que vendrían aquí?

Sheikdark: Eso es un misterio que hay que resolver.

La yegua como el potro seguían mirando con miedo al grupo. Holy Blade con tono calmado y amable les habló.

Blade: Señora. Puedo asegurarle que no venimos a hacerla daño. Ni formamos parte de ese grupo.

La yegua parecía estar ya algo mas calmada.

Yegua: ¿En serio no sois parte de esa gente?

Blade: Créame señora, cuando la digo que no somos de esa gente. Nosotros vinimos para acabar con los ataques que sufren el pueblo.

Yegua: Oh por los dioses. No sabe como le agradeceríamos si lograra deshacerse de los extraños golens de piedra que vienen a atacarnos.

Agradecía la yegua con esperanza en su voz. Holy Blade sonriendo la respondió.

Blade: No tiene por que darlas. Una pregunta ¿De donde vienen los golens? No pueden salir de la nada.

Yegua: Esas cosas vienen siempre de una cueva a unos kilómetros de aquí al oeste del pueblo, al otro lado del gran río. Ahí está su guarida.

Blade: Perfecto pues. Entonces nos ocuparemos de esos golens.

Brodek: Genial. Ya tenía yo ganas de pelear.

Decía emocionado el pony verde ante la oportunidad de machacar monstruos de piedra. En ese momento se oyó un grito fuera.

Semental: Vienen los golens. Vienen los golens. Esconderos todos.

El miedo invadió por completo a la gente y se escondieron en sus casas. Holy Blade y los otros sin perder tiempo salieron. Ahí vieron emerger del río a enormes golens de piedra. Los golens eran de gran tamaño. Sus cuerpos estaban formados por piedras marrones. Sus cabezas solo tenían unos agujeros negros sirviendo de ojos. No tenían boca en absoluto.

Nada mas llegar al pueblo, estos comenzaron a destruir los edificios, aterrando a los habitantes del pueblo.

Gunsmith: Están atacando a la gente.

Exclamó el alicornio marrón.

Blade: Muchachos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Decía el alicornio azul chocando sus cascos en señal de pelea. Brodek estaba de acuerdo con él.

Brodek: Genial. Ya tenía ganas de pelear.

Comentaba el pony verde preparando su katana, listo para pelear.

Blade: Vamos equipo. A por ellos.

Todos: Si.

El grupo se lanzó hacia los golens de piedra. Una potrilla estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por uno de los golens, pero fue salvado por Gunsmith que vino volando, sacándola de ahí, justo a tiempo de evitar el brutal pisotón del golen. Este alzó su brazo con intención de cogerles a estos, pero su brazo fue cortado por un rápido tajo por parte de Brodek, haciendo que dicho brazo cayera al suelo. El golen iba a atacar ahora a este con su otro brazo, pero Brodek lo esquiva y con otro tajo, le corta el brazo dejando desprovisto de brazos al golen. El pony verde no se detuvo y se lanzó hacia sus piernas cortando ambas, haciendo que ahora el golen esté desprovisto de extremidades y callera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Holy Blade fue hacia uno de los golens que iba a atacar a una familia de ponis. El semental disparó un rayo contra este haciéndolo retroceder levemente. El golen ahora centrando su atención en Holy Blade, trató de golpearle con su puño, pero el semental lo esquivó con un tele transporte y reapareciendo detrás de este ahora armado con sus espadas. El golen se giró volviendo a intentar golpearlo, pero el alicornio volvió a tele transportarse para esquivarlo y acto seguido reapareció encima del golen, clavando sus espadas por detrás del cuello de este. El semental haciendo palanca con ambas espadas, le arrancó la cabeza del golen tirandola lejos. Luego pegó un salto hacia atrás y se volteo para partir en dos con sus espadas el cuerpo del golen.

Sheikdark corría por las calles realizando fuertes tajos con su katana a todo golen que se encontraba sin parar de correr. Finalmente acabó en medio de varios golens al cual se dirigían hacia este. El semental concentró energía interior y clavando su espada en la tierra, hizo emerger cientos de plantas que atraparon a los golens alrededor de estas y apretando con fuerza, los rompió en trozos de piedra. El pony elemental camino pasando al lado de un golen que seguía casi intacto salvo por la mitad. El golen alzó su mano tratando de alcanzar al pony, pero este sin dejar de caminar, le dio un fuerte tajo destrozando por completo dicho golen.

Gunsmith volaba por el cielo fuera del alcance de los golens, pero eso no impedía ser el blanco de estos al cual le lanzaban enormes rocas. El alicornio marrón esquivaba los ataques y contraatacó disparando poderosos rayos contra estos. Luego voló bajo hasta un golen al cual este trató de golpearlo con un puñetazo, pero el alicornio lo esquivó ágilmente y le clavó en la cintura una espada de luz que este había convocado. Ahí con fuerza giró alrededor de este junto con la espada, logrando partir por la mitad dicho golen. Luego clavó con su espada en la cabeza haciéndola estallar en pedazos en una explosión de luz.

Después de un rato de pelea, lograron destruir a los golens. Los cuatro reunidos comentaron.

Brodek: Asunto resuelto. Estos golens no volverán a molestar a nadie.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras limpiaba su katana. Gunsmith comentó.

Gunsmith: Aunque hallamos acabado con los golens, no hay garantías de que no aparezcan mas.

Blade: Gunsmith tiene razón. Estos golens no pueden haber salido de la nada. Según los lugareños, los golens aparecieron por una cueva al otro lado del río.

Sheikdark: Por tanto tendremos que cruzarlo si queremos llegar allí.

Brodek: Valla. Y yo no me traje el traje de baño.

Bromeaba el pony verde. Gunsmith sugirió al grupo.

Gunsmith: Podemos coger una barca y remar hasta el otro lado.

Blade: Buena idea. Vamos a ve si conseguimos una.

El grupo tras hablar con los lugareños, lograron convencer a unos pescadores de que les cediese una barca. Pero claro, tuvieron que pagar con una buena bolsa de dinero, ya que los pescadores temían que al dejarles su barca a unos extranjeros que iban hacia donde venían los golens, no volverían a ver la barca.

Tras pagar por la barca. El grupo fue remando por el rimo.

Brodek: Rema, rema marinero.

Canturreaba el pony verde marcando el ritmo. Cada uno con un remo estaba remando para ganar velocidad y llegar cuanto antes. El río era bastante grande y les llevaría tiempo llegar al otro lado.

Gunsmith: Buf...¿No podía estar mas lejos el otro lado del río?

Comentaba con sarcasmo el pony marrón sin dejar de remar como sus compañeros.

Sheikdark: Quien algo quiere. Algo le cuesta.

Le decía el pony elemental también remando.

Blade: Animo amigos. Ya casi llegamos.

Animaba el alicornio blanco también remando.

Brodek: Oye Blade amigo ¿No habría sido mas fácil que Gunsmith y tu nos llevarais volando a Sheikdark y a mi?

Preguntaba el pony marrón.

Blade: ¿Te parecemos taxis amigo?

Respondía de forma irónica el alicornio blanco.

Brodek: La verdad es que si jejeje.

Decía el pony verde riéndose del chiste que este había hecho. Los otros rotaron los ojos. Finalmente lograron llegar hasta el otro lado del río. Cerca de donde habían parado, vieron la cueva de donde provenían los golens.

Blade: Debe ser ahí.

Gunsmith: No hay otro sitio con la misma descripción.

Sheikdark: Bien. Veamos si descubrimos que es lo que hace que salgan golens de ahí.

El grupo se disponía a entrar por la cueva, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

Kurtz: Alto ahí.

El grupo se paró de golpe al oír aquella voz conocida por Blade, Gunsmith y Brodek. Estos no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Gunsmith: Esa voz.

Brodek: Yo ya lo oír antes.

Blade: Es la de Kurtz.

Kurtz: Jejejeje. Correcto.

Todos vieron al grifo emerger de la parte superior de la cueva, junto con varios caballeros alados a su lado. Estos se pudieron en guardia al verlo.

Blade: ¿Kurtz?

Brodek: Valla. El pajarraco de la cresta está aquí.

Decía con sarcasmo el pony verde. Gunsmith lo secundó.

Gunsmith: Otra vez ese tipo. Pues parece pesado el tipo ese.

Holy Blade adelantadote a sus amigos, miró desconfiado al grifo y le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Tus soldados y tu estáis muy lejos del reino de Loren.

Ante la pregunta el grifo se echó a reír y le respondió.

Kurtz: Muy simple Holy Blade. Durante días estuvimos explorando el lugar porque creemos que una de las piedras que nuestro rey busca, esta por aquí.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al grupo ya que estaban al corriente de las extrañas piedras que tanto el rey Lorken como el barón Dolf ansiaban conseguir.

Blade: (¿Una piedra como la que encontramos en Loren está aquí?).

Pensaba el alicornio. Recordando como hace tiempo, cuando al viajar al reino de Loren encontraron demonios siendo convocados por la extraña piedra. Y cuando lograron destruir a los demonios y recuperar la piedra, se las fue arrebatada.

Kurtz: Por eso estamos aquí. Para conseguir la piedra y entregársela a nuestro rey Lorken.

Se jactaba el grifo. Holy Blade mirando de forma desafiante le contestó.

Blade: Si esa piedra está buscando vuestro malvado rey, entonces no os haréis con ella.

Gunsmith: Así es. Aun recuerdo los problemas que tuvimos por culpa de esa maldita piedra. No os vamos a permitir haceros con esa piedra.

Brodek: Si hay que romper unos cuantos huesos de soldados de Loren. Lo haré con gusto.

Decía el pony verde sacando su katana negra. El grifo riéndose perversamente les respondió.

Kurtz: Me imaginaba que diríais eso. No importa. Cuando os matemos nuestro rey nos recompensara con creces, no solo por recuperar la piedra sino que dimos muerte a sus enemigos.

Comentaba el grifo mientras alzaba las cuchillas de metal que tenía en cada falange de sus patas. Brodek con una sonrisa burlona le comentó.

Brodek: Amigos. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de patearte el trasero ¿En serio crees que tu solo con sus soldados de segunda podréis hacernos algo solos?

Kurtz: No estoy exactamente solo.

Blade: ¿Como?

Sheikdark: Holy Blade. Mis poderes sobre la tierra notan una alteración en esta.

Gunsmith: ¿Que quieres decir con eso amigo?

Antes de que el pony elemental pudiera responder, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que de repente emergió haciendo un agujero sobre la dura roca, una enorme y descomunal serpiente. De escamas verdes. Cabeza roja con azul y con plumas alrededor de la cabeza. El grupo retrocedió al ver a la enorme serpiente.

Gunsmith: ¿Que cosa es esa?

Brodek: Mi madre. Nunca había visto un bicho tan grande y tan feo.

Blade: Una serpiente enorme. Vale. Eso si que intimida un poco.

Comentaba el grupo, mientras el grifo riéndose comentó.

Kurtz: Contemplad a quien dará fin a vuestras patéticas vidas. El Gran Devorador.

La gran serpiente miró al grupo y soltó un silbido típico de las serpientes. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia estos con intención de devorarlos. El grupo saltó esquivando el mordisco de la gran serpiente, al cual esta clavó sus enormes colmillos en la roca.

Blade: Je. Ahora si que ese bicho se habrá quedado sin dientes.

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa burlona. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio como la enorme serpiente con sus dientes, partía en pedazos la roca.

Brodek: Valla. Esa cosa si que tiene buenos dientes.

La serpiente se alzó de nuevo para volver a mirar al grupo. Tenía algunas rocas sueltas en la boca, al cual se las tragó por completo. Por un momento Holy Blade se imaginó que la serpiente se hizo unos centímetros mas grande.

Kurtz: Soldados. Atacad.

Los soldados obedecieron y fueron a atacar a Holy Blade y sus amigos. Gunsmith y Sheikdark se enfrentaban a los soldados. Brodek fue atacado por el grifo que pretendía atravesarlo con sus cuchillas, pero el pony verde lo esquivó.

Kurtz: Hora de terminar lo que empezamos en aquel pueblo.

Comentaba de forma perversa el grifo dispuesto a matar al pony verde. Este empuñando su katana le respondió desafiante.

Brodek: La verdad, es que me apetece hacerme un pollo asado.

Kurtz: Prepárate para morir maldito terrestre.

Gritó el grifo lanzándose hacia el pony verde lanzando sus cuchillas, y este las bloqueaba con su katana.

Brodek: Eso es lo que tu te crees ¿Donde quieres que te patee? ¿En tu cara o en tu trasero? Aunque la verdad no veo diferencia alguna en ambas partes.

Aquel comentario hizo enfurecer al grifo y este furioso le gritó.

Kurtz: Maldito pony. Ahora si que te pienso convertirte en carne picada con mis garras.

Gritaba furioso el grifo lanzándose hacia el pony verde, queriendo hacerle pedazos con sus garras. Brodek no se quedó esperando y se lanzó hacia el grifo. Ambos se cruzaron el uno con el otro chocando sus armas, y quedando ambos en lados opuestos. Luego volvieron a lanzarse contra el otro, cruzando sus armas.

Kurtz: Prepárate para morir pony.

Decía el grifo echando a volar para atrás y de un movimiento, lanzó varios cuchillos contra el pony verde. Este saltó hacia un lado para evitar las cuchillas que se clavaban en el suelo rocoso.

Holy Blade estaba solo ante la enorme serpiente, al cual este miraba al alicornio como si un aperitivo se tratase.

Blade: Bueno serpiente. Parece que somos tu y yo.

Comentaba el alicornio. La serpiente se lanzó hacia el alicornio abriendo sus fauces con intención de devorarlo. El alicornio se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque de la serpiente y reapareció a unos metros al lado de esta.

Blade: Atomic Blast...

Gritó el alicornio formando una gran esfera de energía y lanzarla contra la gran serpiente. Esta se giró y abrió sus fauces tragándose la esfera de energía para sorpresa del alicornio.

Blade: ¿Se ha tragado mi ataque?

Preguntaba el alicornio. En ese momento vio que la serpiente se hacía mas grande.

Blade: Primero se traga mi ataque ¿Y ahora se hace mas grande?

Comentaba incrédulo el alicornio ante lo que acababa de hacer la serpiente. La serpiente rugió y lanzó su cola con intención de golpear al alicornio. Este lo esquivó mediante un tele transporte y acto seguido reaparecer justo encima de la serpiente.

Blade: Toma esto...Ataque Meteoro...

El alicornio disparó un sin fin de esferas de energía explosivas contra la gran serpiente, recibiendo mas y mas impactos causando grandes explosiones. Una gran nube de humo se formó. El alicornio deteniendo su ataque comentó.

Blade: Bueno. Parece que esto ya está.

Comentaba el alicornio, pero en ese momento surgió la gran serpiente lanzándose hacia el semental abriendo sus descomunales colmillos con intención de devorarlo.

Blade: Ay madre...Hablé demasiado pronto...

Dijo el semental volando lo mas rápido que puso para alejarse de la serpiente. Volo hacia unas rocas quedando cerca de una pared rocosa. El semental esperó a la serpiente y en el momento que esta se lanzó hacia este, el semental volvió a tele transportarse, haciendo que la serpiente soltara la gran dentellada contra la pared de roca.

El semental reapareció unos metros de la gran serpiente. Este pudo ver que la serpiente se había tragado una porción de la pared rocosa, y luego crecer de tamaño un poco mas.

Blade: (¿Es cosa mía? ¿O esta cosa se está haciendo mas grande por momentos?).

El semental cargó energía en su cuerno y disparó un poderoso rayo contra la gran serpiente. Esta simplemente abrió la boca y se tragó por completo el rayo, haciéndose ahora mas grande. Ahora la serpiente mas grande que antes, se lanzó hacia el semental haciendo que este tuviera que salir volando.

Blade: ¿Que pasa? No importa con que la ataque. No sufre daño alguno y para colmo parece hacerse mas y mas grande.

Exclamaba el semental mientras huía hacia el desierto, siendo seguido por la enorme serpiente que pese a su tamaño, se movía enormemente rápida.

Blade: Mi madre. Esa cosa se mueve enormemente veloz.

Comentaba el semental ya volando por encima de las ardientes mares de arena, mientras la serpiente seguía moviéndose por la densa arena.

Mientras. Los amigos de Holy Blade combatían a las fuerzas de Kurtz, al cual surgieron hace rato varios golens de roca siendo ya una batalla de tres bandas.

Sheikdark: Torrente de Fuego...

Gritaba el pony elemental creando una corriente de fuego por debajo de los caballeros y caballeros acorazados, causando grandes daños de fuego a estos. Unos caballeros alados volaron hacia este tratando de atravesarle con sus lanzas, pero el pony elemental los esquivó y desplazándose a gran velocidad, utilizó una técnica de viento creando tornados alrededor de él al cual los mandó en todas las direcciones, impactando en los caballeros alados haciendo que salieran por los aires estos.

Gunsmith estaba siendo rodeado por varios golens con intención de atacarle.

Gunsmith: Con que rodeándome ¿Eh? Eso no os servirá conmigo.

Decía desafiante el semental invocando una espada de luz. Se lanzó hacia un golen realizando un fuerte corte lateral partiéndolo en dos por la cintura. El golen partido trató aun así de alcanzar al semental con su mano, pero este de un rápido movimiento destruyó al golden. Luego convocó un tornado de agua que succionó a varios golens y los destrozó en pedazos.

Luego se elevó por el aire y concentró su magia, convocando unas nubes negras, donde en ellas surgieron múltiples rayos que impactaron de lleno en los golens. Estos al recibir los potentes rayos, reventaron en pedazos. Después de eso, el alicornio descendió por el suelo y comentó.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Dijo el semental con una ligera sonrisa.

Brodek mientra, se enfrentaba al propio Kurtz. Ambos chocaban sus armas de forma incesante. El grifo le ponía en ciertas dificultades al pony verde debido a su gran velocidad de vuelo, y por sus mortales y afiladas cuchilla de sus guantes que este llevaba en sus patas.

Kurtz: Voy a trocearte una y otra vez con mis cuchillas, hasta convertirte en trocitos pequeños de carne pony.

Decía de forma perversa el grifo lanzando un fuerte tajo con su arma al pony verde, al cual este bloqueó el ataque con su katana. Este de forma retadora le respondió.

Brodek: Sigue soñando. Se necesita algo mas que un pollo gigante con unos guantes ridículos para matarme.

El semental concentró energía en su arma y empujó al grifo para atrás. El semental acto seguido fue veloz hacia este lanzando un tajo con su katana, pero el grifo lo esquivó echándose a volar.

Brodek: Ey...Vuelve aquí y pelea como un semental cobarde.

Le gritaba desde el suelo el pony verde.

Kurtz: Jajajaja...Sufre mi tornado de cuchillas.

Gritó el grifo comenzando a girar sobre si mismo a forma de tornado de afiladas cuchillas. Este avanzó velozmente hacia el pony verde al cual apenas pudo esquivarlo y recibió un corte en la cara. Este volvió a atacar obligando al pony verdes a esquivar los constantes envites de este.

Blood: Parece que este nos dará problemas.

Comentaba la katana. El pony verde sin dejar de esquivar contestó.

Brodek: Si. Esa maldita gallina gigante no para de lanzar sus ataques. Si no para este, lo haré yo.

Blood: Espera...¿No irás...?

Brodek no contestó. Este concentró energía en su katana y se quedó quieto en el lugar, mientras el grifo se fue directo hacia este.

Kurtz: Voy a hacerte pedazos.

Gritaba el grifo sin parar de girar. Brodek se mantuvo en el sitio con su katana en alto. Espero paciente la llegada del grifo. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, el pony verde gritó.

Brodek: Shield Demon...

Gritó el pony verde y la katana comenzó a brillar. Formó un especie de escudo de energía negra delante del pony verde y el grifo chocó contra ella. Pese a ello no detuvo la marcha del grifo y este siguió girando sin parar, haciendo retroceder al pony verde con el escudo. El semental se mantenía fuerte en su posición, especialmente al ver que el ataque giratorio del grifo comenzaba a ir mas despacio.

Brodek: Ya lo tengo...

Cargo de energía su katana y de un fuerte empujón logro alejar al grifo de este. Antes de que este se recuperase, Brodek se lanzó hacia este y pasó a su lado dando un fuerte tajo en el pecho de este dañando parte de su armadura. El grifo gritó de dolor ya que había logrando alcanzar parte de su pecho. Brodek a unos metros detrás de este se giro y miraba al grifo mientras este furioso le dijo.

Kurtz: Maldito..¿Como te atreves a herirme?

Decía el grifo furioso mientras con una garra se tapaba la herida hecha por el pony verde. Este le respondió.

Brodek: Así soy yo. Y dime pollo gigante ¿Donde quieres que te patee? ¿En tu trasero o en tu cara? Aunque la verdad yo no veo diferencia alguna.

Decía en forma de burla el pony verde, repitiendo la misma frase de hace rato. Aquel mismo comentario puso todavía más furioso el grifo y le grito.

Kurtz: Ahora si me que has enfurecido. Te voy a matar.

Brodek: Je. Inténtalo pollo gigante.

El grifo extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad alrededor del pony verde.

Brodek: ¿Que planea este tipo?

El grifo volaba mas y mas rápido hasta que ahora solo era una mancha roja que se movía a gran velocidad alrededor de Brodek. Ahora en forma de tornado rojo, este se iba encogiendo poco a poco. El pony verde miraba como aquello se acercaba hacia este pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y en ese momento, sintió un sin fin de cuchilladas por todo su cuerpo.

Brodek: Ahhhh...

Gritaba de dolor el pony verdes mientras seguía recibiendo por todo su cuerpo las constantes cuchilladas por parte del grifo.

Kurtz: Jajajaja...Eso. Grita pony. Grita. Mientras tu cuerpo se desangra.

Se reía como un loco el grifo sin dejar de atacar por todos lados en el tornado, provocando mas y mas heridas en el cuerpo de Brodek. Este ya hartó gritó.

Brodek: Ya me tiene harto este maldito pollo gigante.

Gritó el pony verde, liberando una gran energía en su interior y liberándola de golpe, que empujó al grifo alejándolo de este. Luego de eso, el pony verde se arrodillo en el suelo, usando su katana como muleta.

Blood: Brodek ¿Estas bien?

Brodek: Si. Mas o menos.

Respondía el pony verde aunque en realidad estaba algo debilitado, debido a las intensas heridas que este tenía por todo su cuerpo y algunas le sangraban. El grifo recuperándose del ataque dijo.

Kurtz: Solo retrasas lo inevitable. Ahora si que te voy a matar de una vez por todas.

El grifo se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el pony verde, dispuesto a atravesarle por completo con sus garras. Este viendo acercarse comentó.

Brodek: Ahora si que debo jugármela todo por el todo...Liberación de sello...

Decía el pony verde mientras liberaba el poder de su katana.

Kurtz: Muere maldito...

Gritó el grifo a punto de alcanzar al pony terrestre con su ataque. Ahí Brodek gritó.

Brodek: Cero...

De su casco se formó energía oscura y acto seguido la lanzó contra su enemigo en forma de rayo bastante amplio. Dicho rayo superaba en tamaño al grifo, al cual este sorprendido se detuvo en su marcha.

Kurtz: ¿Pero que...?

El grifo no podía evitar ya el ataque. Trató de pararlo con sus garras pero fue inútil. Solo lograba ser arrastrado por el rayo y finalmente recibe este todo el ataque.

El grifo gritó de dolor mientras su armadura reventaba en pedazos. Finalmente este acabó en el suelo con su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Brodek logró ponerse de pie y estaba dispuesto a darle el toque de gracia, hasta que unos caballeros alados aparecieron y cogiendo a su líder, lo llevaron volando. Después de eso el pony verde se sentó en el suelo cansado.

Blood: ¿Estas bien Brodek?

Brodek: Si. Tranquilo. Si solo es un día normal de curro. Nada mas que eso jejeje.

Bromeaba el semental verde.

Mientras en el desierto. Holy Blade seguía atacando como podía a la gran serpiente al cual ahora tenía un enorme tamaño. El semental trataba por todos los medios destruir a la gran serpiente, pero hasta ahora nada de lo que ha hecho había servido. Y de momento la serpiente parecía crecer cada vez mas y mas.

Blade: Maldita sea ¿Que hace falta para acabar con esta cosa?

Comentaba molesto el semental, al ver que la serpiente no se debilitaba por ningún momento. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la serpiente con un rápido movimiento, le golpeó con su cola haciendo que el semental se cayera con dureza contra las arenas del desierto. El semental se levantó y se sacudió la arena que tenía encima. Acto seguido este saltó para evitar la enorme boca de la gran serpiente. Ahí el semental preparó su siguiente ataque.

Blade: Esfera Luminosa...

Gritó el alicornio juntando sus cascos y poniéndolas a un lado de la cintura. Concentró energía y acto puso sus cascos hacia delante con la esfera, disparando un gran rayo contra la serpiente. Esta abrió sus fauces y se tragó por completo el rayo. Acto seguido aumentó aun mas su tamaño. Ahí el alicornio se percató de algo.

Blade: Un momento..

El alicornio concentró energía en su cuerno y disparó otro rayo contra la serpiente, y como la vez anterior se tragó el ataque. Segundos después aumentó de tamaño.

Blade: Ya lo entiendo. Cuando mas come, mas grande se hace. Maldita sea, esto me complica la cosa.

Decía el alicornio al descubrir la verdadera capacidad de la serpiente. La gran serpiente reptó por la arena dejando grandes surcos en la arena por donde pasaba. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia el semental tratando de darle otro bocado. El alicornio se tele transportó para esquivar la dentellada y apareciendo detrás de esta, pero la gran serpiente le golpeó con su cola derribándolo contra la arena. La serpiente iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que en ese instante la arena por donde había caído el semental se esparció de golpe ante una explosión de luz. El alicornio apareció rodeado por una aura dorada.

Blade: Condenado bicho. Ahora verás lo que vale mi poder. Aura Dorada.

Gritó en la última parte el alicornio y el aura se intensificó aun mas. La crin el alicornio se erizó levemente. Aquella técnica aumentaba tanto su fuerza como velocidad. El alicornio pegó un gran salto haciendo que saliera volando contra la gran serpiente. Esta trató de morderlo pero el alicornio cambiando velozmente de rumbo esquivo la dentellada e instantes después le dio una doble patada sobre la cabeza de la gran serpiente. Un potente puñetazo en un costado y luego otro en la barbilla logrando derribar a la gran serpiente contra la arena, levantando una densa nube de arena. El alicornio estaba atento a los movimientos de la serpiente.

La gran serpiente se levantó de nuevo pero ahora centró su atención en las grandes rocas que había cerca de ella. La serpiente se lanzó hacia las rocas y comenzó a devorar tantas rocas como podía. Holy Blade adivino que lo que esta planeaba.

Blade: Oh no. De eso nada.

El alicornio fue velozmente hacia la serpiente, pero la serpiente tras tragar una enorme cantidad de rocas, creció casi al doble de lo que ya era. El semental la golpeó en su enorme cara pero esta no sintió nada en absoluto.

Blade: Senda de los Cien Puños...

El alicornio daba una interminable carga de puñetazos y patadas pero la enorme serpiente no sentía nada en absoluto. Al final golpeó al semental con su enorme cabeza haciendo que se estrellara de nuevo contra la arena. El aura dorada había abandonado al semental al cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La enorme serpiente abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Gunsmith apareció volando llevándose a Holy Blade lejos haciendo que la serpiente fallara en su bocado.

Gunsmith llevó a Holy Blade hasta situarlo en unas piedras lejos de la gran serpiente.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade amigo. Despierta.

Decía el alicornio marrón sacudiendo a su amigo. El alicornio blanco abrió los ojos.

Blade: ¿Gunsmith? ¿Que ha...?

Gunsmith: Cuando me libre de los caballeros y vi a lo lejos que aun seguías combatiendo a la serpiente, supuse que necesitabas ayuda.

Respondía el alicornio marrón ayudando a Holy Blade a levantarse. Este le agradeció la ayuda.

Blade: Gracias Gunsmith. La verdad es que esa serpiente va a ser más problemática de lo esperado. Se come todo lo que encuentra, incluso los ataques de energía. Y cuanto mas devora, mas grande se hace.

Explicaba Holy Blade. Gunsmith quedando un rato pensando con el casco en su barbilla dijo.

Gunsmith: Ya veo. Quizás podamos aprovechar eso en nuestro favor.

Blade: ¿Que quieres decir?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Este le respondió.

Gunsmith: Tengo una idea, pero debes confiar en mi.

Blade: Claro amigo ¿Que hay que hacer?

Gunsmith: Debemos lanzarle nuestros mas potentes ataques mágicos contra la serpiente.

Aquello sorprendió al alicornio blanco, al cual este no pudo evitar exclamar.

Blade: ¿Estas loco? ¿Acaso no me oíste lo que te conté? Que cuanto mas devora mas grande y fuerte se hace.

Gunsmith: Exacto. Y eso lo usaremos en su contra.

Respondío este con una sonrisa de confianza. Holy Blade no estaba seguro de que su amigo planeaba, pero prefirió confiar en él.

Blade: Muy bien. Confío en ti Gunsmith.

La gran serpiente se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos, cuyo cuerpo se deslizaba incluso debajo de la arena. Los dos alicornio se pusieron en posición.

Gunsmith: A mi señal.

Ambos alicornios concentraron la magia de sus cuernos, cargándolos al máximo. La serpiente al ponerse justo delante de estos, abrió sus fauces con intención de devorarlos.

Gunsmith: Ahora.

Gritó el alicornio. Y ambos lanzaron sus mas poderosos rayos contra la gran serpiente, al cual esta comenzó a tragar dichos ataques y a crecer de tamaño.

Blade: Gunsmith...Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Gunsmith: Tu confía en mi Blade. Y sigue atacando.

Ambos alicornios seguían disparando su magia mientras la serpiente seguía tragando. Su cuerpo se hacía mas y mas grande hasta alcanzar tamaños colosales, hasta el punto que la gente del poblado miraba aterrado a la gran serpiente que se podía ya ver desde lejos.

Mas y mas crecía la serpiente, al cual esta solo se centraba en tragar mas y mas magia de ambos alicornio al cual estos no paraban de lanzar su magia contra esta. Prácticamente la gula había sustituido al instinto y la serpiente no hacía otra cosa que tragar dicha magia. Finalmente tras crecer a un tamaño gigantesco, esta comenzó a hundirse en la arena.

Gunsmith: Funciona. Sigue Blade. Ya la tenemos.

Holy Blade por fin comprendió el plan de su amigo. El plan era hacer que la serpiente creciera tanto, que al final su propio peso hiciera que esta acabara cayendo en la arena y finalmente el suelo no soportando mas, cediera bajo esta cayendo finalmente en un gran abismo subterráneo hasta perderla definitivamente de vista. Una vez eliminada la serpiente, los dos alicornio se sentaron completamente agotados sobre el suelo rocoso.

Blade: Por fin...Lo admito Gunsmith. Este plan no me las traía conmigo. Pero al final funcionó.

Gunsmith: Si jejejeje. Admito que yo por un momento dudé que fuera a funcionar. Pero al final resulto.

Ambos alicornios se rieron levemente.

Finalmente libres de los caballeros de Loren y de la gran serpiente. El grupo entró en la cueva y tras destruir unos cuantos golens mas, finalmente encontraron el origen de aquellas cosas. Una piedra parecida a la que Blade encontró el Loren, solo que esta era color amarilla ámbar.

Blade: Una gema. Como la que encontramos en Loren.

Gunsmith: Si. Solo que esta vez esta piedra es para nosotros.

Blade: Cierto. Mejor nos quedamos con esta piedra. Así nos aseguraremos de que el rey Lorken no se hace con ella.

Decía el alicornio recogiendo la piedra y guardándola en su cazadora.

Blade: Bueno chicos. Hora de marcharse.

Sheikdar: Si. Ya va siendo hora.

Brodek: Si. Admito que hasta yo tengo ganas de volver a casa y echarme una buena siesta de al menos dos semanas seguidas.

El grupo se marchó del lugar. Ahora que los golens ya no aparecerían mas, el poblado estaba a salvo. Holy Blade había encontrado por casualidad junto con sus amigos una de las gemas que el malvado rey Lorken y el barón Dolf buscaban. Ahora podían ponerla fuera de su alcance, de momento.

Continuara

No olvidéis comentar.


	14. Vuelta a Casa

**VUELTA A CASA**

Holy Blade junto con Dana Blade, Kasidi y Brodek, iban volviendo a Ponyville por tren. El grupo se trajeron varios recuerdos de Arabia Sentada, en el caso de Dana y Kasidi unos vestidos típicos del lugar como vestidos de bailarinas de la danza del vientre. El viaje fue largo y querían descansar cuanto antes en su casa en la mansión. Mientras Holy Blade miraba la piedra que encontraron en la cueva tras el incidente de los golens.

Blade: (¿Que misterio traerá estas piedras? ¿Habrá mas?).

Pensaba para si el alicornio, mirando la piedra que sujetaba con su casco, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación. Pero por desgracia no sabía nada de nada. El rey Lorken y el barón Dolf querían las piedras para algo pero ¿Para que? Y si hay mas ¿Donde encontrarlas? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta por el momento.

Dana: ¿Estas bien hermano?

Preguntaba la yegua al ver a su hermano meditabundo y completamente centrado en la piedra. Este al darse cuenta la respondió.

Blade: ¿Que? Ah si. Estoy bien hermana. Solo estaba pensando.

Kasidi: ¿En la piedra amo Blade?

Preguntaba la yegua rosa. Holy Blade le respondió de forma afirmativa.

Blade: Así es. El Rey Lorken como el barón buscan las piedras por algo y debemos averiguar para que. Por desgracia no tenemos demasiadas pistas de para que quieren las piedras.

Dana: Animo hermano. Seguro que encontrarás el porque de las piedras.

Decía la yegua tratando de animar a su hermano. Este seriamente la responde.

Blade: Ojala Dana. Ojala.

Mientras. En el reino de Loren. El barón Dolf estaba en su cuarto, hasta que entran abruptamente sin ni siquiera llamar, nada menos que el rey Lorken.

Dolf: Ah majestad. Que honor que hayáis...

Trató de saludas respetuosamente a su rey, pero este con expresión molesta le interrumpió y le dijo en tono enfadado.

Lorken: Déjate de alabanzas ¿Quieres explicarme lo que ha pasado?

Dolf: ¿A que os referís majestad?

Lorken: Que ese condenado espectro tiene una de las piedras. Una de las piedras que debería estar en nuestro poder ¿Quieres explicármelo barón?

Preguntaba enormemente molesto el rey. Dolf con su típica actitud calmada le respondió.

Dolf: Es cierto que no pudimos recuperar una de las piedras pero no se preocupe majestad. Es solo un revés temporal. Encontraremos el resto de las piedras y recuperaremos las que nos ha quitado.

Lorken: Mas te vale barón. Porque si no logramos hacernos con esas piedras y conseguir el poder absoluto para dominar el mundo. Alguien lo pagara muy caro.

Dolf: Eso no pasara majestad.

El rey sin despedirse, se marchó completamente enfadado. Una vez solo el barón. Xeno y Shadown aparecieron.

Xeno: Ese inútil ¿Quien se cree que es para hablar de ese modo? Sin nuestra ayuda, ese idiota no sabría siquiera atarse una corbata en condiciones.

Comentaba molesto el hechicero. Dolf sin abandonar su actitud tranquila le respondió.

Dolf: No te preocupes. De momento todo va según nuestros planes.

Xeno confundido por las palabras del barón le preguntó.

Xeno: Pero...¿No tiene ese condenado alicornio una de las piedras? Basta con que nos falte solo una para que nuestros planes fracasen.

Dolf caminando tranquilamente hasta un tocador y arreglándose el traje de decía con una sonrisa perversa.

Dolf: Ya habrá tiempo de recuperar la piedra. Y en caso de que Holy Blade y sus amigos encuentren las demás, ya encontraremos la forma de recuperarlas.

Xeno: Pero...

Dolf: Cálmate amigo. Llevo décadas esperando. Puedo esperar más, el tiempo no es un problema para mi.

Decía el unicornio con una sonrisa perversa, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

Mientras. Holy Blade y los demás, habían llegado ya a Ponyville por la estación de trenes.

Dana: Por fin en casa.

Brodek: Cama blandita...Allá voy...

Kasidi: Incluso echo de menos estar en la mansión limpiando.

Blade: Yo me pondré con mis entrenamientos cuando descanse un poco. Y de paso ver si averiguo algo sobre esta dichosa piedra.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras examinaba la piedra.

Brodek: Amigo. Olvídate un poco de la piedra y relájate. No creo que la piedra valla a salir corriendo del casco.

Comentaba el pony verde cogiendo la gema amarilla que tenía Blade en su casco, pero sin querer se le cayó y se fue rodando. Holy Blade se sobresalto por ello.

Blade: La piedra.

La piedra rodaba colina abajo y el semental fue corriendo a toda prisa.

Blade: La piedra. No podemos dejar que escape...

Comentaba el alicornio desesperado en coger la piedra. La iba persiguiéndola colina abajo hasta que llegó a un llano.

Blade: La piedra. Ya la tengo.

Decía el alicornio a punto de alcanzar la piedra teniendo este la cabeza gacha mientras corría. Pero en el último momento casi a punto de coger la piedra. Esta se metió por debajo de un carro que llevaba un pony y el semental se dio un fuerte cabezazo contra dicho carro. El semental cayó al suelo atontando con espirales en los ojos. Los demás aparecieron corriendo para socorrerlo.

Dana: Hermano.

Kasidi: Amo Blade.

Brodek: Valla. Menuda chinazo se ha dado.

Dana y Kasidi ayudaron a Blade a levantarse mientras Brodek recuperaba la gema.

Brodek: Aquí está la piedra.

Decía el pony verde devolviendo la piedra a Blade. Este molesto la cogió y le dijo.

Blade: Ten mas cuidado Brodek. Solo faltaría perder la piedra.

Brodek: Bueno jejeje. Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera.

Comentaba sonriente el semental. En ese momento los cuatro notaron que el pueblo, sus habitantes estaban reparando algunos edificios al cual parecían dañados estos.

Dana: Que raro. Cuando nos fuimos. Los habitantes del pueblo no estaban con esto.

Kasidi: Parece como si las casas hubiesen sufrido daños.

Blade: Mmm...Iré a preguntar que ha pasado. Vosotros id a la mansión a ver si ha pasado algo o no. Solo faltaría que hubiese esta sufrido daños mientras estábamos nosotros fuera.

Brodek: Yo apoyo eso. De echarme a la cama no me quita nadie.

Apoyaba Brodek. Y este junto con Dana y Kasidi se fueron a la mansión mientras Holy Blade preguntaba a la población que estaba pasando.

Los tres llegaron a la mansión.

Dana: Hogar dulce hogar.

Kasidi: Como en casa no hay ningún lugar.

Comentaba ambas yeguas felices de volver a casa. Brodek subiendo a las escaleras comentó.

Brodek: Camita blandita...Allá voy. Si me necesitáis, despertadme aunque no demasiado pronto, sino dos semanas después jejejeje. Un cartucho de dinamita marca acme bastara.

Bromeaba el semental mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue pegar un gran salto con voltereta y caer de panza encima de la cama, y en apenas unos instantes quedarse completamente roque en la cama como si nada.

Dana se sentó en el sofá para descansar al igual que Kasidi en el sillón.

Dana: Bueno. Por fin en casa. Es increíble que pasara tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí.

Kasidi: Si. Fueron sino recuerdo mal, una semana entera por lo menos.

Dana: ¿Tanto? Quien lo diría.

Comentaba la yegua recostándose completamente en el sofá.

Dana: Uf...Creo que voy a seguir el ejemplo de Brodek y voy a dormirme un poco. Duerme tu también amiga, ya empezaras con tus labores en unos días. Tampoco hay prisa.

Comentaba la yegua tras soltar un bostezo. Kasidi al cual la contagio el bostezo la respondió.

Kasidi: Si. Creo que voy a dormirme yo también un poco.

Y ambas yeguas se quedaron dormidas ya que estaban bastante cansadas por el largo viaje de vuelta.

Pasó una hora y el semental verde que estaba profundamente dormido, comenzó a sonarle el estomago. Este no se despertaba pero su estomago seguía rugiendo mas fuerte. Al final los fuertes ruidos de su estomago terminaron por despertarlo.

Brodek: Oh vamos...Déjame dormir un poco mas.

"Sonido fuerte de estomago".

Brodek: Amigo. Tuve un viaje muy largo y estoy cansado. Déjame dormir a gusto.

"Sonido aun mas fuerte de estomago".

Brodek: Al menos déjame una hora mas.

"Sonido enormemente fuerte de estomago".

Brodek: OK Ok. Tu ganas. Iré a buscar algo de comer. Buf...Uno ya no puede tomarse una siesta tranquilamente...

Comentó molesto el pony verde mientras salía del cuarto.

"Sonido de estomago ahora sonando de felicidad".

Brodek: Podría cocinar algo. Pero me tienen prohibido entrar en la cocina.

Decía esto mientras veía a Kasidi y a Dana durmiendo en el salón.

"Sonido de estomago".

Brodek: Lo se. Lo se. Pero no quiero meterme en problemas. Especialmente porque Kasidi me amenazó con meterme el bate para amasar con varias guindillas extra picantes atadas a esta por el trasero, si se me ocurría meterme en la cocina.

Comentaba este preocupado por la amenaza que le lanzó la yegua rosa hace tiempo atrás.

"Sonido de estomago".

Brodek: Mmm...Cierto. Pero es demasiado arriesgado ¿Y si se despiertan mientras lo hago?

Preguntaba preocupado el pony verde.

"Sonido de estomago".

Brodek: Tienes razón. Las dos están profundamente dormidas. Por lo que no creo que se enteren si solo hago unos ricos cupcakes en la cocina.

Decía ahora confiando el semental.

"Sonido de estomago de felicidad".

El semental bajó por la escalera y a hurtadillas se coló en la cocina sin que Dana ni Kasidi se enterasen. El semental logrando colarse en la cocina cerró la puerta tras de si. Aunque no hiciera ruido, el olor de los cupcakes recién hechos podrían despertar a ambas yeguas.

Brodek: Bien. Cascos a la obra.

"Sonido de estomago".

Brodek: Cierto amigo. Solo voy a hacer unos cupcakes. No creo que pase nada malo en absoluto.

Comentaba sonriente el pony verde, mientras cogía lo necesario para hacer los cupcakes.

Mientras. Holy Blade paseaba por el pueblo. Había estado en el hospital. Supo por los habitantes del pueblo que su amigo Dawn estaba hospitalizado.

Blade: Valla con Dawn. Desde luego. En que líos se mete el tío. Al menos ya está mejor. Esta claro que este chico se mete en tantos líos como yo jejeje.

Se reía en la última parte el alicornio blanco. Risa que fue interrumpida por el sonido de los bomberos. El semental vio a dos ponis bomberos llevando un carro de bomberos. Los dos iban al galope. El semental vio dos caminos al cual iban estos. En ese momento un enorme escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Precisamente el camino de la izquierda llevaba a su casa.

Blade: A la derecha...Vete a la derecha...

Decía enormemente preocupado el alicornio blanco al mismo tiempo que movía su brazo derecho varias veces a la derecha, rogando que los bomberos no tomasen el camino de la izquierda.

Por desgracia sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y los bomberos tomaron el camino de la izquierda, el camino hacia su casa. El semental sobresaltado se echó los cascos sobre la cabeza y este corriendo como alma se lleva el diablo, siguió a los bomberos a toda prisa. Finalmente llegó a su casa.

Blade: NOOOO...

Gritó alarmado el semental al ver que una sección de la casa se estaba incendiando y los bomberos trataban de apagarlo. Sobra decir que era la cocina. En ese momento vio a Kasidi furiosa, persiguiendo a Brodek con un enorme bate para amasar.

Kasidi: Maldito idiota. Mira lo que has liado. Sabes que se te tenía prohibido entrar en la cocina.

Gritaba furiosa la yegua mientras perseguía al pony verde. Este enormemente asustado de ser atizado por esta, trató de excusarse.

Brodek: No fue culpa mía lo juro. Todo fue idea de mi estomago.

"Sonido molesto de estomago"

Brodek: Claro que fue culpa tuya. Tu me convenciste para hacerlo.

"Sonido molesto de estomago".

Brodek: No me vengas escurriendo el bulto. La idea fue tuya maldito y de nadie mas.

Gritaba enfadado el pony verde, mientras seguía huyendo de la furia enfadada de la pony rosa. Al final Holy Blade tuyo que usar un hechizo de agua para apagar el incendio.

Finalmente el incendio fue apagado. Por fortuna los daños no fueron muy graves, pero al final había que cambiar la cocina.

Ahora los cuatro estaban en el salón. Holy Blade sentado en un sillón. Dana Blade y Kasidi en el sofá, y por último Brodek en el sillón, este último con el bate de amasar partido por la mitad encima de un gran chichón tipo anime en su cabeza (al final se dejó cazar por la yegua).

Dana: Bueno hermano ¿Que pasó exactamente?

Blade: Bueno. Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente. Me enteré que mi amigo Dawn estaba en el hospital y yo y unos amigos fuimos a verle. Y ahí me enteré de lo siguiente*.

 *** Ver desde "27: Tiempo antes del final, llega el dolor" hasta** **"cap 31 La Recuperación" del fanfic "El Ultimo Destiniano" de "Xingmao".**

Terminó de explicar lo sucedido a los presentes.

Blade: Y eso paso.

Terminó de explicar el semental. Las yeguas y el semental estaban sorprendido por el relato que el alicornio había contado.

Dana: ¿En serio paso eso hermano?

Blade: Me lo acaban de asegurar.

Kasidi: Madre mía. Y pensar que todo eso paso mientras estábamos fuera.

Brodek: Si. Me perdí lo mas divertido.

Completó el semental verde, mientras se ponía un gran bloque de hielo en la cabeza para bajarse el chichón.

Dana: Al menos tu amigo Dawn esta bien ¿No?

Blade: Por supuesto hermana. Con una poción de la cebra Zecora, y ese tío se recuperó casi al instante. Debo decir que ese semental tiene increíbles cualidades.

Comentó el semental. Luego este se levantó y dijo.

Blade: Bueno. Si ahora me disculpáis, voy a ver si descubro algo de la piedra.

Dana: Bien hermano. Suerte.

Blade: Gracias hermana. Kasidi. Pide lo de siempre para la cocina ¿Quieres?

Kasidi: Por supuesto amo Blade.

Respondía la yegua mirando de reojo molesta al pony verde, mientras este miraba a otro lado tratando de disimular.

Pasaron los días y Holy Blade entrenaba duro y el resto del tiempo lo empleaba para estudiar la piedra. Buscaba en diversos libros pero no encontraba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una miserable pista. Buscara donde buscara, en ningún libro encontraba referencia alguna. Al final este frustrado dejó caer el libro de la mesa de su cuarto donde estaba leyendo y comentó molesto.

Blade: Maldita sea. No logro encontrar nada sobre estas piedras en ningún sitio. No lo entiendo. Unas piedras así, en algún libro deberían aparecer pero no es así. No encuentro nada sobre estas piedras, no se que hacer, no se por que convocan monstruos o demonios, o porque el barón y el rey quieren estas dichosas gemas.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio al no encontrar absolutamente nada de nada sobre las piedras. En ese momento Brodek llamó a la puerta que estaba abierta.

Brodek: ¿Todo bien socio?

Preguntaba el pony verde. Holy Blade mirándole le contestó seriamente.

Blade: Ojala pudiera decirte que si, pero entonces mentiría mas que un político besando niños.

Brodek: Así que no has encontrado nada ¿No socio?

Blade: Nada de nada. He mirado en la biblioteca del pueblo. El de Canterlot. Pero no he encontrado absolutamente nada. Maldita sea. Tenemos una de esas dichosas gemas y ni siquiera se que hace siquiera.

Comentaba frustrado el semental echándose sobre la mesa. Brodek viendo a su amigo en ese estado le comentó.

Brodek: Tal vez necesitas despejar un poco la cabeza y salir a que te de el aire ¿Que te parece si salimos y tenemos un combate de entrenamiento?

Le comentó este mas que nada para que su amigo se despegara de los libros aunque fuera un poco. Holy Blade escuchando eso le respondió.

Blade: La verdad. No es mala idea. Vamos allá.

Brodek: Genial.

Ambos sementales salieron de la mansión y se fueron hacia un llano lejos de cualquiera que pudiera salir herido. Ambos se pusieron en posición enfrente del otro listos para combatir.

Blade: Bueno Brodek ¿Preparado?

Preguntaba desafiante el alicornio. Brodek le respondió de igual forma.

Brodek: Si. La cuestión es ¿Estas tu preparado para cuando te arrastres por el suelo?

Blade: En tu sueño amigo.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a lanzarse rápidos puñetazos y patadas el uno contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que esquivaban o bloqueaban los ataques del otro. Holy Blade logró conectarle un puñetazo en el estomago a Brodek pero este contraatacó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del alicornio y ambos retrocedieron del uno al otro. El alicornio sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la cara le comentó.

Blade: Nada mal. Voy a probar otra cosa.

El alicornio se quitó la cazadora roja y la dejó caer al suelo. Un fuerte sonido produjo esta al caer al suelo, como si metal tuviera esta. Aquello no paso desapercibido para el pony verde.

Brodek: Ya veo. Así que tu cazadora llevas planchas de plomo ¿No?

Blade: Claro amigo. Es parte de mi entrenamiento.

Brodek: Jejeje. En tal caso yo también me pondré mas cómodo.

El semental se quitó la cazadora negra que este llevaba y la dejó caer al suelo, haciendo un sonido similar al que hizo la cazadora de Blade.

Blade: Así que tu también llevas planchas de plomo en la cazadora ¿Eh?

Brodek: Por supuesto ¿Como crees que me he hecho tan cachas?

Respondía el pony verde mientras hacía músculo con sus brazos. El alicornio sonriendo contestó.

Blade: Mejor. Eso lo hará mas interesante.

Brodek: Lo mismo digo.

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a lanzar contra el otro. Ambos reanudaron su combate donde ambos se movían a mayor velocidad que antes. Ambos lanzaban veloces puñetazos y patadas el uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo que esquivaban a mayor velocidad.

Holy Blade saltó hacia atrás esquivando una patada de Brodek, acto seguido el alicornio saltó hacia delante apoyándose de sus patas delanteras y ahí giró tratando de dar una doble patada giratoria contra el pony verde, al cual este retrocedió para esquivarlo. El alicornio no se detuvo y con enorme agilidad realizó ahora un rápido barrido con sus piernas logrando hacer caer al pony verde al suelo. El alicornio no perdió tiempo y saltó encima de este tratando de darle un fuerte puñetazo pero el pony verde lo esquivó rodando a un lado.

Ahora era el pony verde quien contraatacaba, saltando hacia este y lanzando varias patadas voladoras, al cual obligaba al alicornio blanco a bloquear dichos ataques con sus brazos. Finalmente el pony verde le dio una fuerte doble patada que hace perder el equilibrio al alicornio haciéndolo caer. Brodek saltó tratando de pisotear al alicornio, pero este lo esquivo echándose un lado haciendo que este pisara el suelo.

Holy Blade no tardó y le dio una patada a este haciéndolo retroceder. El alicornio se lanzó para lanzarle un puñetazo pero Brodek lo esquiva y cogiendole del brazo, lo lanzó por encima de este lejos de este. El alicornio empleando sus alas frenó su caída.

Blade: Debo decir que no lo haces nada mal compañero.

Decía el alicornio sonriendo. El pony verde le contestó de igual manera.

Brodek: Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal. Ahora hagamos esto mas interesante. Blood.

El pony verde invocó su katana.

Blade: ¿Ahora vamos a combatir con las espadas?

Brodek: No. En realidad solo lo necesito para una cosa ¿Estas listo amigo?

Blood: Por supuesto maestro.

Contestó la katana. Ahí el pony verde gritó.

 **Nota autor: Las técnicas de Brodek con su katana son creación de Brodek117**

Brodek: Devasta con todo y vuélvelo oscuridad...

Gritó esto mientras su katana comenzó a emanar una energía negra bordeada de azul.

Blade: ¿Que planeas?

Brodek: Simplemente alcanzar la tercera forma. Ahora verás. Yami no Shinryaku...

En ese momento alrededor del pony verde comenzó a surgir una energía oscura que lo rodeó. Acto seguido se formó una explosión de oscuridad y ahora este lucía un aspecto distinto para el alicornio blanco.

Ahora el pony verde tenía los ojos parecidos a un dragón de un color rojo intenso. De sus cascos le salieron garras en cada uno de un color negro, los cuales emanaba energía oscura como si fuego se tratase. Parado en sus patas traseras.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio incrédulo ante lo que veía. El pony verde demoniaco riéndose le contestó.

Brodek: Jejejeje. Perdona la apariencia viejo. Pero cuando adoptó la tercera forma de mi arma, mi apariencia es mas similar a la de un demonio.

Blade: Ya veo. Puedo sentir que tu poder ha aumentando en gran medida. Yo no me voy a quedar corto. Aura Dorada...

Gritó el alicornio ahora rodeado de un aura dorada, mientras su crin se volvía en parte en punta. Aumentando así su fuerza.

Blade: Bien ¿Listo?

Brodek: Por supuesto.

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra el otro y en el momento que chocaron sus puños contra el otro, provocaron una onda expansiva que sacudió la tierra. Ambos desaparecieron y una y otra vez aparecían y desaparecían lanzando puñetazos y patadas el uno contra el otro a velocidad casi imperceptible.

Ambos lanzaban fuertes golpes contra el otro esquivando ataques al mismo tiempo aunque de vez en cuando lograban conectar un golpe contra el otro. Ambos se dieron un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del otro haciendo que ambos se separasen varios metros.

Ambos concentraron sus mas poderosas técnicas en un ataque final. Ambos corrieron contra el otro y saltaron.

Blade: Esfera Luminosa...

Brodek: Cero...

Ambos lanzaron sus mas potentes contra el otro a corta distancia y a la vez. Ambos ataques chocaron contra el otro formando una esfera de energía con ambos ataques, donde ambas energías trataban de sobreponerse sobre el otro. Ambos empleaban todas sus fuerzas en el ataque. Al final se formó una gran explosión de grandes dimensiones.

Mas tarde llamaron a la puerta y Kasidi fue a ver quien era.

Kasidi: Adelante.

Decía la yegua abriendo la puerta y se impresionó de lo que vio.

Vio a Holy Blade y a Brodek ambos sujetándose de los hombros del otro para mantener el equilibrio. Ambos tenían moratones y golpes por todas partes.

Kasidi: Pe..pero...¿Que os ha pasado?

Preguntaba la sirvienta impresionada al ver el estado de ambos sementales. Estos la respondieron.

Blade: Jejeje...Digamos que nos entrenábamos un poco.

Brodek: Pero al final se nos fue de los cascos jajajaja.

Se reían ambos sementales pese a que estaban ambos bastante heridos pero aun así se reían con ganas.

Blood: Desde luego. Los dos sois tontos de primera.

Comentaba la katana con tono molesto. Estos se defendieron.

Blade: Ey. Uno tiene que prepararse para todo.

Brodek: Cierto. No creas que nuestras vidas son un camino de rosas.

Blade: Bueno. Yo me voy a la cama a echarme una buena siesta.

Brodek: Y yo. Espero que mi estomago esta vez me deje en paz.

"Sonido molesto de estomago"

Brodek: ¿Que ahora quieres comer unas galletas con avenas y con chispas de chocolate? No me fastidies.

Respondía el pony verde molesto ante su estomago. Este hacía ruidos molestos de protesta.

Brodek: Pues te aguantas. Esta vez una buena siesta no me lo quita nadie.

Pese a las protestas del estomago de Brodek. Ambos se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, siendo seguidos por la mirada de sorpresa de Kasidi.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	15. El Mercenario Asesino

**EL MERCENARIO ASESINO**

En el castillo de Canterlot. Holy Blade iba andando por los pasillos, siendo acompañado por un pegaso verde oscuro con crin y cola verde claro con cutie mark de una calavera con la mitad blanca y la otra negra (la calavera de la facción de Ghosty de Calla of Duty Ghost). Llevaba una cazadora militar tipo camuflaje. Aquel pegaso era Lightning Ghost*. Un amigo del alicornio blanco. Estos iba por los pasillos del castillo llevando mediante una correa, a un gran perro buldog gris con expresión de pocos amigos. Durante el camino se cruzaron con Brodek que salía por una puerta. Al ver al perro les dijo.

 *** OC personal de mi amigo SHAGHOST5**

Brodek: Hombre Blade. Así que te traes a tu sobrino al castillo de Canterlot. jejeje.

Bromeaba el terrestre refiriéndose al perro. El pegaso verde se rió levemente por el comentario, mientras Holy Blade molesto por la broma le respondió.

Blade: Muy gracioso Brodek. Este perro era de Rokko el Bestiajo. El terror de la gente fina.

Brodek: ¿Ah si?

En ese momento el pegaso verde le respondió.

 **Nota autor: El nombre de Lightning Ghost lo abreviaré como LG.**

LG: Así es amigo. Imagínate. Tenía a este perro adiestrado para atacar a la gente con corbata.

Blade: Por eso vamos a llevar a este perro a adiestramiento, para ver si le quitamos esa mala conducta.

Brodek: Ya veo. Suena interesante.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro, al cual este ni se inmutaba si quiera por las caricias.

En el cuarto de Blueblood, este estaba enfrente del espejo arreglándose.

Blueblood: Sin duda esta corbata es magnifica. Refleja mi gran elegancia como posición en el castillo.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras admiraba una corbata de seda azul con dibujos de su cutie mark en ella. El unicornio salió de su cuarto para fardar y presumir de ella. En ese momento se cruzo con Holy Blade y sus amigos.

Blueblood: ¿Que hacéis aquí inútiles? ¿No tenéis otra cosa mejor que hacer que hacer el vago? No entiendo por que mi tía admite a despojos como vosotros en el castillo.

Preguntaba de forma molesta el príncipe. Brodek al cual no tragaba con el príncipe le respondió.

Brodek: Yo también te quiero, principejo de tercera.

Blueblood: ¿Como te atreves maldito mercenario?

Brodek: Para empezar no soy mercenario. Soy caza recompensas que es distinto.

En ese momento el perro se fijó en la corbata que llevaba Blueblood y ahí comenzó a gruñirle. Holy Blade notó eso.

Blade: Oh oh...

Blueblood: ¿Que..que le pasa a este chucho apestoso? Alejadlo de mi o me contagiara de sus pulgas.

Blade: Príncipe Blueblood. Yo que tu me quitaba esa corbata.

Le decía el alicornio preocupado por lo que iba a pasar, por desgracia ya era tarde. El perro se lanzó hacia el unicornio quitando la correa que sujetaba Blade y acto seguido se oyó un gran gritó de dolor.

Brodek: No hace falta quitársela. Se la ha quitado ya el perro.

Comentaba el pony verde algo pasmado. LG mirando con cierto horror la escena comentó.

LG: Mi madre...Que dentellada. Le ha juntado la rabadilla con el morro de un mordisco...

Holy Blade logró quitar al perro de Blueblood (O lo que quedaba de él porque después de tantas dentellas, estaba que daba lastima verlo. Brodek en cambio disfrutó del espectáculo). Los tres ignorando eso decidieron dejar al príncipe con los médicos.

Blade: Madre mía. La que se ha armado.

LG: Si. Desde luego. Nunca pensé que un pony pudiese recibir tantas dentelladas.

Brodek: La verdad...Es que yo si he disfrutando un poco de eso jejejeje. La verdad creo que el perro ese me cae bien.

Comentaba el pony verde riéndose un poco. Holy Blade le preguntó.

Blade: Hablando del perro ¿Que has hecho con él? Recuerdo que tu te lo llevaste antes.

Brodek: No te preocupes. Lo dejé en un lugar donde no molestará a nadie. Al menos no demasiado.

Respondía el pony verde riéndose levemente en la última parte.

Mas tarde. En la habitación de Blueblood, el unicornio entró en su cuarto vendado como una momia.

Blueblood: Maldito chucho...Me ha dejado como una estela. Al menos no tendré que preocuparme mas de ese maldito chucho sarnoso.

Comentaba molesto el príncipe. Este se fue hacia un armario para buscar algo de ropa, pero en el momento que la abrió, le cayó un cubo encima pero no contenía agua, sino múltiples corbatas de múltiples colores. El príncipe se quitó el cubo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de corbatas.

Blueblood: ¿Corbatas? Pero ¿A que idiota se le ocurre poner un cubo lleno de corbatas encima de un armario?

Se preguntaba el príncipe, pero un gruñido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el perro de antes estaba en el armario y le miraba de forma asesina mientra gruñía. El unicornio al verlo comenzó a preocuparse.

Blueblood: Oh no...

Fuera de la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Se oían fuertes ruidos de golpes o de violencia, como gritos de dolor y sufrimiento al mismo tiempo de unos gruñidos furiosos. Hasta el punto que la puerta se iba sacudiendo desde dentro, mientras se podía oír al nefasto príncipe gritar de dolor.

Mientras. En lo alto de una torre de Canterlot. Había una misteriosa sombra que observaba los alrededores. Parecía que buscaba algo. En ese momento vio lo que buscaba. Vio a Holy Blade junto con Brodek y LG caminando por los jardines reales.

¿?: Ahí están. Holy Blade y Brodek. A quienes tengo que liquidar jejeje. Esa recompensa será mía.

Decía la misteriosa sombra mientras veía con un brazo, una especie de hoja de papel con las imágenes de Holy Blade y Brodek en ellas. Acto seguido desapareció.

Los tres amigos charlaban tranquilamente mientras paseaban por los jardines reales.

Brodek: Y así les partí la crisma a esos dragones. Jajaja. Fue toda una pasada.

Contaba el pony verde una de sus típicas aventuras.

LG: Ya veo amigo que tu no paras ni un momento quieto ¿Eh?

Comentaba divertido el pegaso verde. Brodek le respondió.

Brodek: Lo mío no estar quieto. A mi me gusta las aventuras

Respondía el pony verde en tono alegre. Pero en ese momento se detuvo.

Blade: ¿Lo notas compañero?

Preguntó el alicornio. Brodek asintiendo con la cabeza le responde de forma seria.

Brodek: Si. Tenemos visita. Y no es en son de paz.

LG: Chicos ¿Que ocurre? ¿A que os referís?

En ese momento una bala pasó cerca de ellos, al cual tuvieron que apartarse para evitar el ataque. Dicha bala impactó en un árbol.

LG: Nos atacan.

Blade: Eso parece.

Brodek: Muéstrate cobarde.

En respuesta, otra bala de un ángulo diferente apareció. Esta vez Brodek la desvió con su katana.

Blade: ¿Quien anda ahí? Muéstrate de una vez.

¿?: Jajajaja...Soy vuestro verdugo.

Sonaba la voz burlona y múltiples balas surgieron de múltiples ángulos. Holy Blade y Brodek esquivaba o detenían las balas con sus espadas, mientras LG con ágiles movimientos esquivaba las balas.

¿?: Os movéis bien para ser un mercenario, un agente espectro y un pegaso soldado.

Decía de forma burlona la voz volviendo a disparar balas desde distintos ángulos. Brodek percibiendo algo familiar dijo.

Brodek: Espera ¿No irás a decir que tu tienes...?

¿?: Jajajaja...Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta.

Un portal se formó detrás del alicornio blanco. Brodek notando eso, saltó apartando a su amigo de la trayectoria de la bala, pero esta le rozó levemente el hombro.

Brodek: Ahhh...Maldita sea...

Blade: Brodek...Amigo ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio ayudando a su amigo a levantarse y usando magia curativa en su hombro. En ese momento un portal se abrió y de ella surgió un extraño pony unicornio rojo, al cual llevaba una mascara negra y varias prendas que impedían ver su cuti mark. El grupo se puso en guardia al verlo.

Blade: ¿Quien eres tú?

Exigía saber el alicornio blanco. El asesino riéndose levemente le responde.

¿?: Ya que tanto queréis saber, yo me llamo Deadshot* y soy asesino a sueldo. Me pagaron una gran suma por eliminaros a los dos.

 *** OC de Brodek117 al cual me lo dejó para mi fanfic y se lo agradezco.**

LG: ¿Ah si? ¿Como?

Preguntaba desafiante el pegaso mientras sacaba de su traje unas pistolas. El asesino riéndose perversamente le respondió.

Deadshot: Muy simple. Con ayuda de esta.

Decía eso mientras aparecía de forma mágica un arma con aspecto parecido a un fusil francotirador tipo barret.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

¿?: Cuanto tiempo Blood Sword.

Dijo una voz misteriosa que surgía del arma del asesino. La katana de Brodek respondió.

Blood: Valla. Eres uno de los últimos que quisiera ver Singleshot.

Comentó la katana negra.

Blade: Espera...¿Esa arma es una arma demoníaca?

Blood: Así es. Y es bastante peligrosa. Puede crear portales por todas partes e incluso alrededor de sus enemigos para así dispararles.

LG: ¿En serio puede hacer eso?

Preguntaba incrédulo el pegaso. El asesino respondiendo con una sonrisa perversa respondió.

Deadshot: Así es. Y lo vais a experimentar en primera persona.

 **Nota autor: Para dar mas ambiente. Introducir música de lucha contra los jefes de Metal Geart. Para hacerlo más facil buscad en Youtube "** **Let's Listen: Metal Gear Solid - Duel ~ Boss Battle Theme (Extended) "**

El asesino apuntó hacia delante su arma. Mientras estos se preparaba para esquivar las balas que este disparase, su sorpresa fue que un mini portal se formó delante del arma. El asesino disparaba varias veces por ese portal. Varios portales se formaron alrededor del grupo para sorpresa de estos. Cientos de balas surgieron de ellas contra el grupo. El pegaso tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivarlas las balas. Holy Blade con rápidos puñetazos detenía los balas. Brodek con su katana desviaba las balas. Acto seguido el pony verde se lanzó hacia el asesino.

Brodek: Muere...

Gritó el pony tratando de partirlo en dos con su katana, pero este mediante un portal que se formó detrás, escapó por el y desapareció.

Brodek: Maldito. Sal de una vez y pelea cobarde.

Gritaba furioso el pony verde, acto seguido surgieron mas balas que fueron hacia este. Brodek desviaba mas y mas balas con su katana. Holy Blade sacando la Lion Heart, desvió varias balas que iban hacia este.

Brodek: Cobarde ¿Es que no tienes narices para enfrentarse cara a cara con nosotros?

Deadshot: Jajajaja...Para eliminar a unas ratas como vosotros no necesitó estar presente.

Se oía la voz burlona del asesino. Ghost agudizando sus sentidos apuntó hacia un árbol cercano con unas pistolas que sacó de su cazadora militar y disparo hacia esta. El asesino saltó esquivando los disparos. Holy Blade aprovechando que ya estaba a cubierto, fue volando hacia este pero el asesino volvió a desaparecer mediante otro portal creado por su arma. Una bala pasó rozando el hombro del alicornio haciendo gritar de dolor a este.

Blade: Ahh..Maldita sea...

Decía el alicornio sujetándose el hombro herido mientras bajaba al suelo.

LG: ¿Estas bien Blade?

Blade: Si. Pero ese tipo es peligroso. Mejor ponerse a cubierto.

Estos le hicieron caso y buscaron refugio en unos árboles cercanos esperando que el asesino tuviera mas dificultad para darles. Acto seguido oyeron la risa burlona del asesino.

Deadshot: Esconderos no os servirá de nada.

Al lado de cada uno de ellos surgieron varios miniportales. Estos tuvieron que ser rápidos para esquivar las balas para que no les dieran.

Deadshot: Debéis saber que yo entiendo a las balas. Van hacia donde yo quiero que vallan.

Se burlaba el asesino mientras seguía disparando desde las sombras, mientras el trío trataba de seguir esquivando las balas.

LG: Al laberinto...Ahí tendremos mas cobertura.

Decía el pegaso señalando el laberinto (el mismo que las mane pasaron durante la segunda temporada con lo de Discord). Los tres sin dudarlo se metieron dentro para esconderse y poder luego contraatacar.

Blade: Hay que actuar con cuidado. Si vamos a lo loco, nos matará sin dudarlo.

Brodek: Yo propongo salir ahí y darle su merecido.

Decía el pony verde preparando su katana. Blood le dijo.

Blood: Cálmate maestro. Si te lanzas sin pensar, solo lograrás que te dejen como un colador.

LG: La cosa esa parlante tiene razón. Debemos idear un plan de contraataque. Al menos aquí estamos lejos de su radio de disparo.

Pero de improviso surgió un portal al lado de cada uno de ellos. Estos tuvieron que esquivara ágilmente los disparos que surgieron de ellos. Mas y mas portales surgieron disparando sin cesara al trío obligando a estos a separarse.

Deadshot: Jajajaja...Estupidos. Aunque no pueda veros mi arma sí. Hagáis lo que hagaís, no hay lugar seguro para mis balas. Como ya os expliqué antes entiendo a las balas y ellas me entienden a mí. Mis balas van hacia donde yo quiera sin que vosotros podáis hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Se burlaba el asesino mientras seguía formando mas y mas portales por todo el laberinto convirtiendo dicho lugar en una trampa mortal. Holy Blade salió volando al igual que LG. Brodek seguía corriendo para esquivar las balas.

Volar por encima del laberinto quizás no fue lo mas inteligente, ya que ambos voladores estaban expuestos al radio de tiro del asesino. Este comenzó a dispararles directamente desde su escondite contra ambos, obligándolos a esquivar.

LG lanzó una bengala tratando de localizarlo pero no sirvió de nada. Otro portal se abrió justo al lado de este. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

LG: (Eso es...Si no podemos alcanzarle por los medios convencionales...Quizás podamos hacer que el se deje alcanzar por...).

Pensaba el pegaso al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la bala que provenía del portal. Antes de que se cerrase de nuevo, LG lanzó una granada hacia el portal logrando colarla dentro.

El asesino seguía disparando desde las sombras al portal que este tenía delante de este. En ese momento vio la granada colarse por el agujero que este tenía para sorpresa suya.

Deadshot: ¿Pero que...?

La granada explotó mandando a volar al unicornio por los aires y este cayó al suelo adolorido y con heridas de la explosión como su ropa toda. Pese a ello se levantó.

Deadshot: Malditos...Usar mis propios portales contra mi. Lo vais a lamentar...

Amenazaba el asesino levantando su arma. Holy Blade saltando hacia este le dijo.

Blade: De eso nada amigo. Terremoto...

El alicornio cayó con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo provocando un gran terremoto que hizo que el asesino perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera combatir. Derribando una de los setos que componían el laberinto apareció Brodek.

Brodek: Ahora mi turno...Liberando segundo sello.

Dijo el pony verde convirtiendo su katana en dos espadas.

Deadshot: ¿Que? ¿Como puedes liberar el segundo sello de tu arma demoníaca? Ni siquiera yo pude hacer eso.

Comentaba el asesino sorprendido. Brodek con una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió.

Brodek: Eso es lo que se consigue cuando hay confianza entre el arma y el portador. Ahora verás de lo que vale esto.

El semental se lanzó veloz hacia el asesino, al cual este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Brodek le atravesó dándole un doble tajo en forma de X con ambas espadas. El asesino gritó de dolor mientras en su pecho surgía chorros de sangre en forma de X. El arma que esta llevaba salió volando a gran altura. Finalmente el asesino cayó al suelo desangrándose.

Deadshot: No esperaba...Que este fuera mi final...

Dijo el asesino mientras hurgaba en su cazadora. Los tres se iban acercando a este para detenerlo.

Deadshot: Al menos os llevaré al infierno conmigo...

Decía esto sacando una bomba de su cazadora.

LG: Cuidado. Una bomba.

El asesino iba ha lanzarla contra estos, pero LG siendo más rápido sacó su arma y le disparó en el casco antes de que lo lanzara, haciendo que dicha granada cayera encima de este.

Deadshot: Maldita sea...

Los tres saltaron al suelo para evitar la explosión que se formó en donde estaba el asesino. Cuando la explosión terminó, estos se levantaron y vieron un cráter en el suelo.

Blade: Bueno. Al menos nos libramos de él.

Brodek: Si. Admito que no fue fácil.

En ese instante el arma del asesino, cayó al suelo justo detrás de ellos. Por el golpe de la caída el arma disparó (supuestamente accidental, recordad que tiene un demonio encerrado dentro) en dirección a Holy Blade.

Blade: AHHHHH...

Gritaba de dolor el alicornio para horror de sus amigos.

Brodek: Blade...

LG: Amigo...

En el reino de Loren. El rey Lorken estaba en la sala del trono. Un mensajero llegó a dicho trono.

Mensajero: Majestad.

Lorken: ¿Que ocurre?

Preguntaba algo molesto el rey. El mensajero nervioso le respondió.

Mensajero: Nos informan...que el asesino que contratamos, ha fallado en su intento de matar a Holy Blade y acompañantes.

La expresión del rey cambio a una molesta y gritó.

Lorken: Maldita sea. Como está el servicio de hoy en día. Lárgate. Quiero estar solo.

Mensajero: Si majestad.

El mensajero se fue corriendo. Acto seguido apareció Dolf.

Dolf: Veo que tenéis problemas majestad.

Comentaba el barón con una leve sonrisa. El rey mirándolo molesto le respondió.

Lorken: Si se hubiera conseguido la piedra en su momento, no tendríamos la necesidad de recuperarla barón. Recuerde para que necesitamos las piedras.

Dolf: Por supuesto barón. No se preocupe. Todo está bajo control.

Lorken: Mas te vale.

El barón hizo una reverencia al rey y se marchó. El rey molesto comentó.

Lorken: Esto empezando a dudar de las capacidades del barón. A veces me pregunto si fue buena idea admitirlo en mi circulo interno.

Volviendo a Canterlot. LG y Brodek estaban en la sala del trono explicando a las princesas lo ocurrido.

LG: Y eso paso.

Luna: Veo que tuvisteis problemas con ese asesino.

Brodek: Si. Pero le dimos su merecido a ese mal nacido.

Alardeaba el pony verde.

Celestia: ¿Y que paso con el arma que usaba el asesino? Si de verdad es una arma demoníaca como el que porta Brodek, no conviene dejarla por ahí.

LG: Ahí esta lo extraño de todo. El arma desapareció mágicamente.

Blood: Al perder a su portador, el arma buscara a uno nuevo que lo sustituya.

Explicó la katana.

Brodek: Si. Aunque el arma no desapareció antes de que esta disparase hacia Holy Blade. Ahora mismo está en urgencias.

Luna: Cielos. No me digáis que está herido.

Preguntaba la princesa Luna preocupada de que el alicornio blanco estuviera herido. LG le respondió.

LG: Bueno...Herido no exactamente.

Celestia: ¿Que quieres decir? ¿No dijisteis que a Holy Blade le dio la bala?

Brodek: Si...Solo que herido no le dejado.

Luna: No entendemos lo que dices ¿A que te refieres a que Holy Blade le dio la bala pero no le dejó herido?

Brodek: Lo que quiero decir princesa...Que aunque Holy Blade no esté herido, lo que si puedo decir es que la bala le llego muy adentro...Valla que si lo hizo...

Explicaba el pony verde mirando a otro lado mientras ponía el brazo detrás de la cabeza. Las princesas no entendía lo que quería decir el pony verde.

En la sala de urgencia del hospital. Estaba Holy Blade en una camilla tumbado boca abajo, con el trasero en pompa y con una manta encima. Con varios médicos alrededor de este, el doctor detrás del alicornio le comentó.

Doctor: Lo tiene bien adentro ¿Que ha hecho? ¿Ha tratando de liquidar las hemorroides a balazos?

Blade: Callese y trate de sacarla. Ay...No se imagina como duele...

Comentaba molesto el alicornio sintiendo un gran dolor en su retaguardia.

Horas mas tarde, el alicornio estaba sentado en un sofá en un cuarto del castillo. Tenía el trasero completamente vendado. Junto a él estaban sus amigos Brodek y LG.

LG: ¿Como te sientes socio?

Preguntaba el pegaso. Holy Blade molesto le responde.

Blade: Me meten una bala en el trasero ¿Y todavía me preguntas si estoy bien? ¿Tu que crees? Maldita sea. Me ha llegado muy adentro.

Brodek: Y seguro que te gusto.

Se burlaba el pony verde para molestia del alicornio, al cual este enfadado le gritó.

Blade: Cállate idiota. Por culpa de esto no podré sentarme bien en varios días.

LG: Bueno chicos calmaos. Ahora están dando por la tele el gran programa de lucha libre equina femenina. Ahora mismo sale Dana.

Blade: Bien. Ver a mi hermana competir me ayudará a olvidarme de los problemas.

En Manehattan en un ring de combate se disputaría varios combates.

Presentador: Buenos días amantes de la lucha libre femenina. Esta noche celebramos varios combates. El primero será DAAANA...BLAAADE...

La yegua aparecía por la entrada como ella está habituada a hacerlo, con los fuegos artificiales. Esta saltó al ring de combate.

Presentador: Contra...REIKOOOO...

Por la entrada entró una yegua pegaso de pelaje marrón claro. Crin corta negra y cola larga negra laceo ambos. Ojos de carácter oriental azules. El rostro de la yegua era de aire oriental china por así decirlo. Llevaba un traje de luchadora de dos piezas rojas con detalles blancos. Botas negras. Con un pañuelo rojo rodeando su cuello. Cutie mark de una pañuelo rojo como el que usa esta. Esta con una ágil salto saltó al ring. Esta al ver a Dana alzó su puño y esta hizo lo mismo, donde ambas sonriendo se dieron un leve golpe de casco. Por lo visto ambas eran amigas. Luego ambas se separan a cierta distancia, listas para pelear.

Presentador: Que comience el combateeee...

Sonó la campana y ambas yeguas dieron comienzo a la pelea.

Dana la dio un puñetazo a la cara de su rival y luego cogiendola del brazo la tiro contra el suelo. Ahí la levantó y la dio un cabezazo llevándola contra las cuerdas. Ahí Dana la placó completamente. Luego quiso golpearla de nuevo con un puñetazo pero Reiko la esquivó haciendo una finta poniéndose detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que la cogía del otro brazo y la hizo una llave inmovilizadora contra la espalda de Dana. Ahí la cogió del otro brazo y haciendo un suplex la golpeó contra el suelo.

Reiko rápidamente saltó hacia las cuerdas superiores y tomando impulso, pegó un gran salto dando un doble rodillazo contra el estomago de Dana causándola mucho daño. Reiko se levantó y cayó sobre ella tratando de darla un codazo, pero Dana la esquivó rodando hacia un lado haciendo que se diera contra el suelo.

Dana sin perder tiempo, levantó a su rival poniéndola de pie y ahí la dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que esta se tuviera que agachar. Dana la pone bajo su brazo y saltó hacia atrás haciéndola dar un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo. Rápidamente Dana se sentó encima de ella dándola la espalda y cogiendola de sus patas traseras, comenzó a hacerla una llave causando gran dolor a su rival. Esta gemía de dolor mientras Dana seguía haciéndola la dolorosa llave a esta.

Una y otra vez la hacía la llave a su rival, hasta que esta logra librarse de dicha llave y levantarse. Reiko la dio una bofetada a la cara de Dana y luego una patada en dicho lugar haciéndola retroceder hacia una esquina. Reiko rápidamente toma carrera y placó completamente contra Dana.

Reiko levantó a Dana y la sentó por encima de la esquina. Reiko volvió a tomar distancia y corrió hacia esta dando una voltereta cogiendola con sus patas traseras al cuello de Dana. Reiko se agarro a las cuerdas inferiores y desde ahí comenzó a tirarla del cuello a la alicornio haciéndola daño una y otra vez. Luego de un rato sin soltarla del cuello, tiró de ella contra el suelo. Reiko sin perder tiempo se subió hacia una esquina y desde ahí saltó, cayendo completamente sobre Dana. Ahí Reiko se puso encima de ella.

1...2...

Pero Dana se levantó quitándose a Reiko de encima. Dana rápidamente se levantó y la dio una patada otra vez al estomago de Reiko. Luego la puso por debajo de esta y Dana girandose apoyando su espalda contra la de Reiko. Dana con sus brazos se cogió a los de Reiko y acto seguido se giró sobre si misma quedando su rival encima de esta. Ahí Dana hizo un suplex golpeándola fuertemente contra el suelo. Dana rápidamente se subió a una esquina y desde ahí saltó golpeando con sus flancos en el estomago de su rival causando mucho daño a esta. Ahí Dana apoyando su espalda sobre su rival, la cogío de una de sus patas traseras para inmovilizarla contra el suelo.

1...2...

Pero Reiko logra deshacerse de la inmovilización. Ambas se levantaron y Reiko la dio una doble patada voladora contra la cara de Dana mandándola contra las cuerdas, quedando esta colgada entre la primera cuerda. Reiko corrió hacia el otro lado tomando impulso contra las cuerdas y corriendo hacia el lado de Dana. Reiko se agarró de la cuerdas superior y desde ahí al dio una patada giratorio contra la cara de Dana haciéndola caer en las caer a la segundas cuerdas, Reiko haciendo equilibrio se agarró entre la primera y segunda cuerda y la volvió a darla otra doble patada haciendo que esta cayera al suelo bajo la primera cuerda, Reiko no paró de girar y bajando hacia la cuerda mas baja, la volvió a golpearla a la cara de esta. Ahí Reiko se levantó y levantando a Dana poniéndola de pie, detrás de esta la cogió por la espalda y se giraron contra el suelo inmovilizando con sus brazos las patas traseras de Dana.

1...2...

Pero Dana se liberó de la presa. Rápidamente se levantó al igual que Reiko. Reiko saltó tratando de darla una patada voladora, pero Dana la esquivó echándose hacia un lado y por detrás la cogió de la cintura y ahí la hizo un suplex golpeándola completamente contra el suelo teniéndola boca abajo con la piernas en alto e inmovilizándola.

1...2...3...

Sonó la campana. Dana Blade había ganado el combate. Esta ayudó a Reiko a levantarse del suelo y ambas yeguas chocaron el casco como buenas amigas.

Holy Blade y los otros vieron a Dana ganar el combate.

LG: Tu hermana ha ganado el combate.

Blade: Si. Je. Sin duda mi hermana es una luchadora grandiosa.

Brodek: ¿Cual es el siguiente combate?

Blade: Si no me equivoco. Es de Light Storm.

Brodek: ¿La amiga de Gunsmith y rival de Dana?

Blade: Así es socio. Ella también es una chica bastante dura.

En casa de Gunsmith, este estaba junto con su equipo completo de las Gunsmith Battles. El alicornio estaba tumbado en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en los bustos de Flame Flake a modo de almohada. Una dragona de escamas rojas con rayas anaranjadas.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Terminó el combate de Dana. Ahora es el turno de Light Storm. Veamos que tal la va.

Comentaba el alicornio. Shaira. Una dragona de color naranja oscuro, ojos amarillos, panza y vientre naranja claro y de gran busto le comentó.

Shaira: Seguro que lo hace genial como siempre.

Volviendo al recinto de lucha. El presentador comentaba.

Presentador. El siguiente combate será. Entre...LIIIIGHT STOOORM

En las pantallas aparecían unos relámpagos y por la entrada aparecía Light Storm caminando hacia el ring mientras saludaba al público. Salto al interior del ring.

Presentador: YYY...SHAIRAAA...

Por la entrada apareció una yegua terrestre de pelaje morena. Crin larga rubia brillante al igual que la cola. Ojos marrones. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos brillantes. Una fina camisa a modo de bikini blanco. Cinturón blanco. Pulseras amarillas brillantes como guantes negros. Cutie mark de unas gafas color marrón brillante y unas pulseras de oro. Esta saltó al interior del ring lista para pelear al igual que Light Storm.

Presentador: Que comience el combateee...

Sonó la campana y ambas yeguas dieron comienzo a la pelea. Light Storm trató de darla una patada a su rival pero esta se la agarra y la empujó contra el suelo boca arriba, tirando la pierna hacia delante con fuerza y dureza, haciendo daño a esta. Luego la volteó boca abajo y esta con sus brazos la cogía del cuello haciéndola una llave al cuello de Light Storm. Una y otra vez la apretaba el cuello a la yegua, hasta que esta logra liberarse.

Light Storm contraatacó dando un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago de su rival (por normas el torneo para unicornio o alicornio, se lanza un hechizo en el cuerno para que no pinchen o claven a su rival) y antes de que esta pudiera contraatacar. La cogió de la cintura y rápidamente la levantó y la volteó por encima de esta, haciendo que su rival cayera de espaldas contra las cuerdas y rebotara contra el suelo boca arriba. Light que estaba de espaldas a esta, realizó una voltereta hacia atrás golpeando encima a su rival. Ahí rápidamente se puso encima de ella para inmovilizarla.

1...2...

Pero Shaira se levantó apartando a la yegua de encima. Ambas yeguas se levantaron. Shaira comenzó a lanzarla puñetazos contra Light y rápidamente la dio un rodillazo en el estomago. La cogió del brazo y la lanzó contra una esquina del ring. Una vez estando Light a espaldas de la esquina. Shaira cogió distancia y corrió hacia saltándola encima, pero Light se apartó haciendo que su rival chocara contra la esquina. Light rápidamente la cogió de la espalda y la hizo un suplex golpeándola contra el suelo.

Light la volteó boca abajo y cogiendo una de sus piernas traseras de su rival, es tumbó encima de esta teniendo dicha pata doblada y atrapada entre sus patas traseras. Con sus brazos la cogió del cuello a su rival. Así aplicando una dolorosa llave en el cuello y pierna a su rival causando daño a esta. Durante un rato duró la dolorosa llave hasta que Shaira logró liberarse.

Light no se detuvo ahí y levantando a su rival, la llevó hacia una esquina y Light sin soltarla el brazo, esta se subió por la esquina y ahí camino haciendo equilibrios por la cuerda sin soltar a su rival. Ahí saltó dando un fuerte golpe en el hombro de su rival haciendo que cayera esta al suelo. Light se dejó caer tratando de darla un fuerte codazo, pero su rival se apartó haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Shaira sin perder tiempo se puso encima de esta que estaba boca abajo. La cogio de lo brazos por atrás y sujetándose con sus patas traseras a las de Light, tomó impulso hacia atrás llevando a Light consigo.

Ahora estaba Shaira tumbada boca arriba en el suelo con sus patas en alto, sosteniendo hacia atrás las de Light tirando de ellas causándola daño. Light podía sentir dolor en sus cuatro extremidades mientras Shaira seguía aplicándola la dolorosa llave en sus cuatro extremidades. Luego de un rato la soltó dejándola caer al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo Shaira se subió a una esquina del ring y saltó golpeando con todo su cuerpo a Light. Ahí cogiendola de una de sus piernas traseras, la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

1...2...

Pero Light se libró de la llave quitándose a su rival de encima. Ahora Light era la que contraatacaba. La dio varios puñetazos a Shaira hasta ponerla en una esquina. Ahí Light cogiendose de las cuerdas de en medio, comenzó a darla fuertes cabezazos en el estomago de su rival. Luego la cogió y la levantó hasta ponerla encima de esta por detrás de su cuello y esta de pie, empleaba sus brazos para tirar de ambos lados a su rival causandola daño. Luego de un rato, la dejó caer al suelo boca abajo.

Light la levantó de sus patas traseras y poniéndolas en posición de cuatro. Esta la agarró por medio y luego colocó sus patas traseras por delante de los brazos de Shaira. Ahí Light tomó impulsó para atrás levanto a Shaira consigo, logrando dar una voltereta completa haciendo que su rival se diera de cara contra el suelo y Light encima de ella la aplicase una fuerte llave en sus patas traseras.

Ahí Light aplicaba sus fuerzas en la llave, castigando sin parar las patas traseras a su rival al cual esta sentía bastante baño. Durante un buen rato aplicaba la dolorosa llave a su rival hasta que finalmente la soltó.

Shaira se levantó, pero Light saltó cogiendola con sus patas traseras el cuello de su rival. Ahí dio una fuerte voltereta hacia atrás dando un giro completo, quedando su rival tumbada en el suelo entre las piernas de Light y esta cogiendola en alto por atrás sus patas traseras, inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

1...2...3...

Sonó la campana. Light Storm era la ganadora del combate.

Gunsmith: Y como no. Light Storm no decepciona.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón contento de que ganara Light Storm.

Pasó un tiempo y Holy Blade por fin se recuperó del balazo en su retaguardia. Este queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, estaba ahora en su cuarto de su mansión. En compañía de una hermosa yegua.

 **Advertencia. Elementos lemon a partir de aquí. Quienes no le gusten este tipo de tema. Que se salten esta parte.**

¿?: Hola Holy Blade.

Pasaba nada menos que Stellar Galaxy, la hermana mayor de Comet Galaxy. Una hermosa pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin y cola azul con negro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo. Una chica amable y bondadosa, aunque fácil de hacerla enfadar. Esta llevaba un disfraz de sexy policía de camisa corta azul con placa y corbata negra. Mini falta negra. Medias negras.

Stellar: Holy Blade...Te tengo que arrestarte ahora mismo...

Decía la yegua mientras ponía unas esposas en los brazos del semental y lo esposaba sobre la cama teniendo ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza al medio del cabecero de la cama. Este sonriendo la preguntó.

Blade: ¿Y de que se me acusa preciosa?

Stellar: Te arresto por ser un semental increíblemente bueno y por hacer gozar de verdad a las yeguas.

Comentaba de forma dulce la yegua, mientras movía su casco por el torso del semental. Esta se agachó por un lado del semental y comenzó a besarlo siendo correspondida por esta.

Ambos mantenían su beso, mientras la yegua con un casco masajeaba el miembro del semental.

Ambos mantenían un apasionado e intensa pelea de lenguas donde cada una trataba de dominar a la otra. Ambos disfrutaban de su beso, mientras la yegua masajeaba mas y mas deprisa el miembro del semental excitando bastante este, hasta ponerla ya dura y erecta. La yegua dejando de besar al semental, comenzó a explotar con sus beso el torso del semental para disfrute de este, y poco a poco fue bajando con sus besos hasta llegar al miembro del semental. Esta saboreó el momento.

Stellar: Oh si...Otra causa para arrestarte...Tener una espada verdaderamente larga y dura...

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa, y sin dudarlo siguiera se lo jaló entero para gozo del semental.

Blade: Oh si nena...

La yegua succionaba dicho miembro sin parar, mientras el semental gozaba por lo bien que lo hacía la yegua. Esta movía su lengua por encima del miembro del semental mientras chupaba, haciendo que el semental se sintiera en las nubes. Durante un rato duraron dichas succiones hasta que este no pudo contenerse mas y se vino en la boca de la yegua. Esta tragándose con gusto dicha esencia, sonrió y se levantó poniéndose de pie fuera de la cama..

Ahí la yegua comenzó a deshacer de forma lenta y sensual la corbata dejándola colgada en su cuello. Luego se desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Una vez quitado todos los botones, abrió la camisa de golpe exponiendo su pecho. Luego se dio la espalda quitándose la minifalda y finalmente se quitó la camisa, quedando solamente con las medias y la gorra.

Stellar: Bien...Es hora de que sufras las consecuencias de ser tan bueno en la cama...

Decía la yegua subiéndose a la cama y sentándose encima del semental, colocando el miembro del semental dentro de su flor. Esta apoyó sus cascos en el torso del semental y ahí comenzó a cabalgar sobre dicho miembro para disfrute de esta.

Stellar: Ohh...siii...

Gemía de placer la yegua, al sentir el miembro del semental entrando y saliendo de dentro de ella mientras cabalgaba una y otra vez. El semental disfrutando de sentir la flor de la yegua en su interior, pese a estar esposado de sus brazos, comenzó a embestirla sin parar para gozo mayor de esta.

Stellar: Ahhh...Con que resistiendo al arresto ¿Eh?...Ahora verás...

Comentaba la yegua aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas, haciendo disfrutar de verdad al semental.

Blade: Jejejeje...No me pienso entregar tan fácilmente preciosa...

Respondía este aumentando también la velocidad de movimiento de sus caderas para placer de la yegua, al cual esta gemía mas y mas fuerte. Los cuerpos de ambos comenzaba ya a sudar por el esfuerzo sexual mutuo.

Stellar: Ahh...Sii...Que espada...

Comentaba la yegua sintiendo las fuertes embestidas que el daba el semental, llegando ya a golpear el interior de su útero. El semental aumentaba de forma progresiva el ritmo de las embestidas mientras la yegua alzaba su mirada hacia el techo, gozando como nunca. Durante largo rato duraron las embestidas, hasta que el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate...Me vengo...

Decía el semental acelerando en sus embestidas para facilitar la salida inminente de su esencia. Esta entre fuertes gemidos le responde.

Stellar: Ah...Otro cargo contra ti...Mi Bestia Indomable...

Finalmente el semental echó toda su esencia en el interior de la yegua. Esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentirlo todo dentro de ella y parte escapando fuera. Luego se agachó para besar brevemente al semental. Luego de romper la unión, el semental sonriendo dijo.

Blade: Ahora es mi turno de castigarte preciosa.

El semental empleando su magia se liberó de las esposas. Ahora ambos se intercambiaron de posición. La yegua tumbada de medio lado y con sus patas delanteras esposadas juntas en la parte central de la cama, estaba con sus flancos para atrás.

Blade: Ahora verás lo que es bueno mi sexy policía...

Decía el semental colocándose de lado detrás de la yegua y ahí cogiendola de la pata trasera que tenía en alto la yegua, introdujo su miembro en su segundo agujero en esta, y ahí comenzó a penetrarla con fiereza para gozo de esta.

Stellar: Ahhh...si...si...siiii...Que grande...

Comentaba entre gemidos mientras el semental la penetraba sin parar.

Blade: Si preciosa...Y tu la tienes muy apretada...

Respondía el semental aumentando la fuerza de las estocada como el placer de la yegua, al cual sentía como el miembro del semental entraba mas y mas adentro de esta con cada estocada. El semental la mordía de una oreja a la yegua aumentando así el placer de esta. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban ya empapados de sudor por el gran esfuerzo sexual.

Stellar: Oh Blade...Sin duda eres todo un delincuente del sexo...

Decia ya entre jadeos la yegua mientras el semental la penetraba sin parar.

Blade: Si nena...Al igual que tu eres toda una sexy policía del sexo...

Mas y mas fuerte la penetraba, llegando mas y mas adentro de esta con cada estocada, aumentando así el placer de la yegua al cual no paraba de gozar. Su vista estaba prácticamente perdida en la lejanía mientras sacaba su lengua fuera mientras jadeaba. Durante largo rato duraron las penetraciones, hasta que el semental sentía que llegaba al límite.

Blade: Prepárate nena...Llegó al clímax...

Decía esto acelerando en sus penetraciones para facilitar la inminente salida de su esencia.

Stellar: Oh si...Sigue...Dame otra razón para arrestarte...

Respondía ya entre fuertes jadeos y con su vista perdida en la lejanía. Finalmente el semental llegó al clímax, llenando por completo el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar por completo de placer.

Los dos exhaustos estaba ya tumbados en la cama, con la yegua tumbada encima del semental a modo de almohada. El semental abrazaba a la yegua mientras esta apoyando su cabeza en su pecho comentó.

Stellar: Bueno Blade...Supongo que ya estás mejor de aquel día ¿No?

Blade: Ya lo creo preciosa...Después de estar días con el trasero vendado...Necesitaba desahogarme...

Stellar: Bueno...Se puede decir que has descargado todo lo que no pudiste hacer en un tiempo en mí...

Blade: ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Sin duda valió la pena la espera.

Ambos se rieron levemente y tras darse un beso, se quedaron dormidos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	16. Minerales Raros

**MINERALES RAROS**

Kasidi estaba sacando la basura, hasta que vio que en el buzón había correo. Esta cogió la correspondencia y la metió en casa. Ahí se encontró con Holy Blade.

Kasidi: Correo amo Blade.

El semental miró dicho correo al cual venía lo de siempre. Algunas cartas de parientes lejanos o de su padre. Alguna facturas, publicidad..etc. Encontró una carta que le llamó la atención.

Blade: Esta carta va dirigida para Brodek.

Kasidi: ¿Ah si?

Blade: Así es. Habrá que esperar que Brodek venga para dársela.

Kasidi: ¿Y donde está? Ayer no vino a la mansión.

Blade: Creo que se quedó en casa de una tal Surprise. Una pegaso que Brodek conoció y comenzó a intimar bastante.

Comentaba el alicornio. Durante un tiempo el pony verde quedaba con una chica pegaso llamada Surprise. Una pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin rubia, al cual tenía un parecido sorprendente con Pinkie Pie.

En otro lugar, estaba Brodek metido en una cama, con dicha pegaso abrazándolo. Este despertó.

Brodek: Mmm...Que bien he dormido...

Comentaba el semental verde. Este miro a la pegaso al cual lo abrazaba muy amorosamente. Este sonrió y la dio un beso en la frente.

Brodek: Bueno. Preparo el desayuno y me voy para casa...Siempre que no acabe estallando la cocina claro.

Mas tarde. Brodek volvió a la mansión. En el cuarto principal le esperaba Holy Blade.

Brodek: Buenos días Blade.

Blade: Buenos días Brodek. Socio. Hay una carta para ti.

Dijo el semental acercando con su magia la carta al semental verde, al cual este miraba extrañado la carta.

Brodek: ¿Una carta para mi? Que raro...Casi nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

El semental cogió la carta y la abrió. Leyó la nota que ponía.

Blade: ¿Algo interesante?

Brodek: Es una citación. Por lo visto alguien está interesado en mis servicios.

Blade: ¿Y quien es?

Brodek: No lo pone en la carta. Dice que debo ir a la taberna del Cordero Degollado para reunirme con el cliente que me ha citado allí.

Blade: Curioso lugar. Si no recuerdo mal, está en los bajos fondos de dicha ciudad.

Comentaba el semental pasando su casco bajo la barbilla recordando dicho lugar, al cual era nada menos que un tugurio de mala muerte.

Brodek: Justo la clase de lugar que me encanta ir ¿Te animas amigo?

Preguntaba el pony verde al cual parecía bastante animado por ir. Holy Blade respondió.

Blade: Si. Solo para evitar que te metas en problemas. Con la de líos que te metes.

Brodek: Ey...¿Cuantos líos me he metido yo?

Preguntaba el pony verde haciéndose el inocente. Holy Blade mirando de forma seria le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Blade: ¿Te hago una lista?

Preguntó el alicornio de forma sarcástica, haciendo reír al pony verde por el comentario.

Mas tarde. Holy Blade y Brodek, al cual se les había unido Draigon, el alicornio de las estrellas. Había llegando por tren a Manehattan. Estos se dirigieron a los bajos fondos de la ciudad.

Brodek: Aquí estamos. En los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Sin duda un ambiente agradable.

Comentaba el pony verde. Holy Blade y Draigon vieron dichas calles, al cual no estaban en absoluto cuidadas. Había basura por todas partes. Farolas donde la mayoría estaban los cristales rotos. Casas con aspecto ruinoso. Los ponis que caminaban por las calles no tenían mejor aspecto. La mayoría de ellos tenían aspecto rudo o maloliente, con cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, tatuajes, piercing en sitios un tanto cuestionables. También veían algunas peleas entre ponis a casco limpio, o a cuchilladas, bates de baseball, botellas rotas. Sinceramente el último lugar que cualquier persona cuerda y sensata querría ir.

Blade: Valla...Había olvidado como era este lugar. Sin duda asqueroso.

Draigon: Ya te digo.

Comentaron ambos asqueados por el lugar. Brodek seriamente les dijo.

Brodek: Si. Admito que no es que sea precisamente un lugar turístico, pero bueno. Es lo que hay. Pero aun así hay que tener cuidado. Aquí por menos de dos bits le apuñalan a uno por la espalda.

Draigon: No será para tanto.

Decía el alicornio pensando que el pony verde estaba exagerando. Este de forma irónica le respondió dándose la vuelta y este se sorprendió al ver su espalda con varios cuchillos clavadas por encima de su cazadora. Este le dijo al alicornio de las estrellas.

Brodek: A lo mejor estos son picaduras de mosquito. Menos mal que llevo las planchas de plomo en la espalda, que sino.

Blade: Ya te digo...

Completamente Holy Blade echándose a un lado para esquivar la puñalada a traición de un pony que quería atacarlo por la espalda, y este le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándolo KO.

Draigon: Ya...ya veo...

Decía el alicornio de las estrellas, ahora este esquivando la cuchillada a traición de otro pony, y este lo noquease con un rayo que lo estrelló contra una pared.

Brodek: Bien chicos. Vamos. La taberna esa no está muy lejos.

Los tres fueron caminando por las calles, y de vez en cuando noqueando a mas de un pony que trató de atacarlos solo Celestia sabe por que. Finalmente llegaron a dicha taberna. Por fuera no tenía buen aspecto y el cartel del nombre del lugar con el dibujo de un cordero siendo cortado la cabeza con un cuchillo no daba muy buena señal. Los tres entraron en dicho lugar y cuando creían que no podía ser peor que lo que vieron fuera, vieron que dentro era todavía era peor. Estos vieron que era el típico lugar de mala muerte, criminales, delincuentes, borrachos, pelea de ponis, algún ligoteo con alguna hermosa y provocativa yegua. Los tres se mantuvieron con mil ojos para evitar problemas. En ese momento alguien los llamó.

¿?: Aquí Brodek.

Brodek reconoció aquella voz al instante y exclamó.

Brodek: Tosh...

El pony verde centró su vista en una mesa que estaba en una esquina. En ella estaba un extraño grifo de plumaje negro en la cabeza y punta de la cola. Llevaba un traje negro mas claro que le tapaba el resto del cuerpo, con una armadura en el centro del cuerpo. Pico gris oscuro. Sus ojos eran completamente blancos como si ciego estuviera, pero pese a ello podía ver el grifo. En un cinturón que este llevaba, tenía unos extraños muñecos con forma de ponis, minotauros, grifos o similares.

Nada mas verle, el pony verde se acercó a dicha mesa, tras noquear a un pony con botella rota que tragaba de golpearle con ella. Sus amigos lo siguieron. Estos se sentaron enfrente del grifo conocido como Tosh.

Tosh: ¿Que tal hermano? Me han dicho que el gran Brodek ha vuelto a la acción.

Comentaba el extraño grifo cuya mirada al cual en blanco estaban sus ojos, reflejaba que era consciente de su alrededor e incluso podía ver con ellos.

Brodek: Si. Ya ves. Sigo en la onda.

Presumía el pony verde. Ahí Tosh le habló.

Tosh: Me alegro de que vinieras. Tengo un trabajito para ti al cual podría ser muy lucrativo si jugamos bien nuestras cartas.

Brodek: ¿De que se trata Tosh?

Tosh: Verás. Se trata de extraer unos minerales poco comunes, cerca del territorio de los dragones.

Explicó el grifo. Brodek torciendo el gesto le respondió.

Brodek: ¿Quieres que haga de recolector? Lo siento amigo pero yo me dedico a atrapar criminales, no hacer de recadero o excavador.

Ante la respuesta el grifo se rió levemente y le contestó.

Tosh: No exactamente hermano. Tengo a mis chicos preparados para extraer dicho mineral. El problema es que la zona es peligrosa y necesito guerreros fuertes para protegerlos de amenazas. Por supuesto la paga vale la pena.

Brodek escuchaba con atención la propuesta del grifo. Brodek conocía bien a ese grifo ya que trabajó con él en algunas cosas. El grifo tenía cierta reputación siniestras cuyo pasado no estaba muy claro. Pero Brodek siempre conseguía buenas sumas trabajando para este. Holy Blade no pudo evitar preguntar.

Blade: ¿Para que quieres ese mineral exactamente?

Tosh dirigiendo su mirada le respondió.

Tosh: Es un raro mineral que si se lo vendes a la persona adecuada, puedes ganar una suma enorme de dinero. Estoy dispuesto a daros una buena parte de los beneficios si me ayudáis.

Brodek: Suena interesante ¿Que mineral hay que conseguir?

Tosh: El mineral en cuestión es muy raro de encontrar y hasta ahora solo se ha encontrado en un sitio que es el que os he mencionado antes. Se le conoce como Solarita.

Blade: (¿Solarita? Nunca oí el nombre de ese mineral antes).

Pensaba el semental al cual conocía varios tipos de minerales gracias a un primo suyo que se dedicaba a la minería. Brodek al cual le seducía la idea de ganar grandes sumas de dinero, aceptó la propuesta del grifo.

Brodek: Bien amigo. Aceptó el trabajo.

Tosh: Excelente pero ¿Y tus acompañantes?

Brodek: Están conmigo ¿No amigos?

Preguntaba el pony verde a estos. Estos contestaron.

Blade: Bueno. Tampoco puedo dejarte solo sin que hagas alguna locura.

Draigon: Esa Solarita suena interesante. Así que iré también.

Brodek sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ahora si que contaba los minutos que faltaban para ganar enormes sumas de dinero ahora. Tosh sonrió por lo alto.

Tosh: Excelente. Bien hermano. Mañana partiremos de inmediato en el primer transporte que valla a la tierra de los dragones.

Brodek: Ahí estaremos.

Respondía el pony verde.

Mas tarde el grupo estaba en un hotel (obviamente fuera de los barrios bajos ya que dormir en un lugar así era un billete a Villasuicidio). Ahí comentaron.

Blade: Brodek ¿De que conoces a ese grifo exactamente?

Brodek: Bueno. Le conocí cuando perseguía a un criminal de grado B al cual daban una buena recompensa por él. Nos hicimos por así decirlo socios y él suele darme trabajos al cual suelo salir ganando pero mucho jejejeje.

Se reía el pony verde por lo bajo. Holy Blade no parecía muy convencido con ello.

Blade: Mmm...No se. En Canterlot oír historias de ese tipo. Nada alentadores ¿Seguro que es de fiar?

Brodek: Para nada. Pero hasta ahora nunca me la ha jugado el tío. Admito que tienes costumbre algo raras como tener extraños muñecos de personas conocidas. También se dice que posee poderes vudu, pero no son mas que tonterías y supersticiones.

Draigon: Ay madre...Algo me dice que nos vamos a arrepentir hacer este trabajo.

Comentaba preocupado el alicornio de las estrellas.

En el cuarto de Dolf, Shadow apareció enfrente de su amo.

Shadow: Amo. Ultimas noticias. Por lo visto Holy Blade y sus amigos se dirigen hacia la tierra de los dragones para extraer minerales en una zona volcánica.

Dolf que mientras estaba leyendo un libro de hechizos, cerró el libro y respondió.

Dolf: Eso suena interesante. Podríamos enviar algunas tropas allí y algo más. Legendarium.

Como de costumbre, el libro se agrandó y apareció justo delante de este. El unicornio movía sus páginas y encontró a la criatura legendaria perfecta para la ocasión.

Dolf: La salamandra de magma. Una criatura legendaria cuyo cuerpo está hecha íntegramente de lava, con placas de dura piedra alrededor haciéndolo casi indestructible. Puede lanzar poderosos chorros de lava con que lo derriten absolutamente todo..

Comentaba el unicornio leyendo sus páginas. Ahí gritó en voz alta.

Dolf: Salamandra de Magma. Sal y derrite con tu poderosa lava a Holy Blade y sus amigos.

Y la criatura cobró vida de las páginas del libro, listo para cumplir las ordenes de su amo.

Días después. Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban en la zona donde se iba a extraer el extraño mineral. Una extensa zona llena de ríos de lava que podría derretir en segundos cualquier cosa que se metiera en ella. Había varios mineros extrayendo el mineral conocido como solarita. Era una extraña piedra amarilla cuyo interior brillaba como la luz del sol.

Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban ahí para asegurarse de que los mineros no sufrieran mal alguno mientras extraían el mineral. De momento todo iba con normalidad.

Blade: Con que esto es la solarita. Curioso. Nunca vi un mineral igual.

Comentaba el semental mientras examinaba de cerca una muestra que tenía en su casco. Draigon lo secundo.

Draigon: Si. Reconozco que yo tampoco vi un mineral similar. Me pregunto para que servirá.

Brodek: ¿Que mas da para lo que sirva? Siempre y cuando nos paguen bien por el trabajo.

Comentó el pony verde. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Eso es cierto. Mientras la paga merezca la pena. Lo demás no importa.

El grupo oyó una voz femenina. Estos vieron que el dueño de la voz era la de una kirin de escamas Escarlata, crin del mismo color, ojos azul marino, CM de una flama azul y una flama roja. Llevaba un vestido rojo con detalles dorados.

Blade: Y tu eres...

Decía el alicornio. Este se presentó como si nada.

Kirin: Flame Beautiful. Un placer conoceros guapos+.

 *** OC de Gunsmith-6798**

Se presentaba la kirin ante estos.

Brodek: Interesante. Una kirin. Creo que nunca he visto uno de cerca.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras examinaba de cerca a la kirin, haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a esta, al cual no le agradaba que el pony verde lo examinase como si una cosa se tratase. Holy Blade preocupado que molestase a al kirin porque su amigo lo mirase como si un bicho raro se tratase, le tiró de la cola para apartarlo de este. Ahí se presentó.

Blade: Hola Flame Beautiful. Yo soy Holy Blade. Agente espectro de Equestria. El alicornio de mi lado se llama Draigon.

Draigon: Hola.

Blade: Y el idiota que te examinaba como animal exótico se llama Brodek, en cierto modo el que nos trajo aquí por el trabajo.

Brodek: Hola.

Saludaba este para luego sacar de su crin un cupcake y comérselo entero de un sentón. La kirin riéndose levemente por el variopinto grupo respondió.

Flame: Un placer. Supongo que estáis aquí por el dinero fácil.

Draigon: ¿Dinero fácil?

Flame: Claro. Solo es proteger a este grupo de vagos para que extraigan el mineral ese, y a cambio nos dan una buena suma de dinero. Ojala todos mis trabajos fueran así de fáciles. Así me sería mucho mas fácil mantener el orfanato donde les envío el dinero que gano.

Brodek: Tu lo has dicho amiga. Aunque a mi no me importaría tener algo de bronca durante las misiones.

Respondía el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando el lugar comentó.

Blade: No se. Un lugar lleno de ríos de lava, donde parte de ese raro mineral se halla cerca de estos. No creo que sea un paseó precisamente.

Comentaba algo preocupado el alicornio. Brodek ante eso le dijo.

Brodek: Ey ¿Que problemas puede surgirnos ahora?

Kane: Ahí estas Holy Blade.

Holy Blade, Brodek y Draigon reconocieron aquella voz al instante. Era nada menos que la de Kane. Uno de los generales del reino de Loren. Le vieron a este subido sobre una colina junto con su compañero el minotauro Dallas y un gran contingente de soldados.

Los tres: Kane...

Exclamaron los tres.

Flame: ¿Conocéis a ese tipo?

Preguntaba la kirin. Holy Blade seriamente le respondió.

Blade: Desgraciadamente si. Esos dos son generales muy peligrosos del reino de Loren.

Explicaba el alicornio. Kane con una sonrisa perversa comentó.

Kane: Mira tu quien está aquí. Es nuestro viejo amigo Holy Blade junto con su grupo de idiotas. Y están extrayendo ese raro mineral para que nosotros podamos llevárnoslo fácilmente.

Dallas: Si jejejeje. Ese mineral no se para que sirve, pero sin duda le gustará a nuestro rey.

Completaba el enorme minotauro acorazado armado con su enorme martillo. Brodek al escuchar eso les gritó a ambos.

Brodek: Vosotros dos. Largaos de una vez. Esto es cosa nuestra y entre yo y mi paga no interfiere nadie.

Flame: Lo mismo digo. El dinero que gane con esto me puede servir para comprar regalos bonitos para los niños del orfanato.

Holy Blade adelantándose al grupo le gritó a lo lejos a Kane.

Blade: ¿Que haces aquí Kane? ¿Acaso buscáis otra de esas raras piedras que tantos problemas dan?

Kane: Ya veo que estás al corriente de las piedras. Aunque por desgracia no están ninguna de esas piedras, pero eso es lo de menos. Ahora mismo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no interfieres en los planes de nuestro amado rey.

Flame: Je...¿En serio crees que tu y un grupo de soldados podrán conmigo?

Preguntaba desafiante la kirin. Ante la pregunta Dallas respondió malignamente.

Dallas: Para eso nos hemos traído compañía.

En ese momento un río de lava donde cerca estaban trabajando un grupo de mineros, comenzó a sacudirse. De la lava surgió una enorme criatura descomunal. Era hecha íntegramente de lava líquida, con diversas placas de piedra duras como el diamante a modo de piel o coraza. Ojos amarillos. Al abrir la boca se veía que dentro solo había lava. Los trabajadores al verlo se asustaron y salieron huyendo. La enorme criatura soltó un gran rugido donde gotas de lava surgían de su boca. El grupo miraba impresionado aquella criatura.

Draigon: Mi madre. Pero ¿Que es esa cosa?

Kane: Jajaja...Esa es la Salamandra de Magma. Y se encargará de fundiros hasta que no quede nada de vosotros. Soldados, atacad.

Los soldados obedecieron y se lanzaron a atacar al grupo incluyendo a los trabajadores.

Blade: Hay que proteger a los trabajadores.

Brodek: Si. Mi dinero depende de ellos.

Flame: Que empiece la juerga.

Completaba la kirin sacando dos grandes espadas al cual una aura de fuego azul los rodeaba a ambas.

El grupo comenzó a luchar contra las tropas enemigas para proteger a los trabajadores. Todo ello siendo observados por Kane y Dallas.

Dallas: ¿Que hacemos Kane?

Preguntaba el minotauro. Kane al cual su atención se centraba en Holy Blade respondió.

Kane: Tu haz lo que quieras. Holy Blade es mío.

Decía el terrestre sacando de la funda su enorme espada y saltó al suelo para luchar contra Holy Blade. Dalla empuñando su martillo, saltó también y se fue a buscar a alguna victima para su martillo.

Holy Blade luchaba contra varias tropas. Se lanzó hacia un grupo de soldados y les lanzaba un sin fin de fuertes puñetazos y patadas que mandaba a volar a mas de uno. Acto seguido fue rodeado por un grupo de soldados que trataban de atacarlo e incluso por arriba. El semental simplemente concentró energía y creó un campo mágico que repelió a estos. El semental ahora solo, tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar el ataque de espada de Kane.

Blade: Kane...

Dijo el semental con ira en su voz. Kane riéndose perversamente respondió.

Kane: Bien Blade ¿Que tal si terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente antes en aquel pueblo? Ya sabes...Cuando saliste corriendo como un cobarde.

Comentaba el terrestre con una sonrisa malvada y burlona. Holy Blade molesto por la aparición del general respondió.

Blade: Cuidado con lo que deseas Kane. O puedes llevarte una desagradable sorpresa.

Decía esto sacando sus dos espadas. Kane empuñando su espada le respondió.

Kane: Ahora si que acabaré contigo.

Blade: Sigue soñando Kane. Mientras ese maldito rey siga gobernando, no pienso morir hasta que su reinado termine.

Kane: Tiene gracia que digas eso. Precisamente fue gracias a ti a que él sea ahora rey.

Aquellas palabras actuaron como un detonante para Holy Blade, al cual el alicornio furioso corrió a gran velocidad hacia Kane y lanzó su ataque con sus dos espadas. El general bloqueó el ataque con su gran espada, pero el alicornio desde donde estaba disparó un rayo haciendo que el general tuviera que saltar a un lado para esquivarlo. Holy Blade saltó hacia este tratando de clavarle ambas espadas pero este lo esquivó a un lado y aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja, le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que le saliera todo el aire a este.

Kane iba ha atravesarle con su espada pero el alicornio lo esquivó y le golpeó la cara con la empuñadura del arma y acto seguido le dio una patada con salto a la cara del general haciéndolo retroceder. Este escupió algo de sangre y limpiándose la cara dijo.

Kane: Nada mal. Ahora probemos otra cosa.

El general fue rodeado por un aura oscura y alzando su espada, en la punta del arma generó una esfera oscura de gran tamaño y acto seguido la lanzó contra el alicornio. Este cruzando sus dos espadas, generó una barrera para detener el ataque. La esfera chocó contra dicha barrera formando una explosión y el semental hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en el sitio. Finalmente la onda expansiva de detuvo. Kane riéndose le dijo al alicornio.

Kane: ¿Te gusta Holy Blade? Esta espada con poderes oscuros fue un detalle del barón Dolf. Un intentó de crear un arma demoníaca como el que tiene tu amigo el verdoso idiota ese. Quizás no sea perfecta, pero sin duda servirá para matarte y hacerte sufrir.

Blade: Tu arma no es mas que una imitación barata de las nueve armas demoníacas. Te hará falta algo mas que eso para poder matarme.

Kane: ¿Que tal si lo ponemos a la practica eso?

Preguntaba el general mientras generaba energía oscura en su arma. Holy Blade concentraba magia en sus dos espadas. Ambos se lanzaron al encuentro del otro y cuando se encontraron, chocaron sus armas creando una explosión de magia.

Brodek y Draigon tras lograr poner a salvo a los trabajadores, se ocupaban de un gran problema. La enorme salamandra de fuego. La enorme serpiente surgiendo del fuego, disparaba chorros de fuego que iban directos hacia estos. Draigon se tele transportaba para esquivar sus ataques, mientras Brodek simplemente saltaba de un lado a otro.

La gran serpiente se lanzó hacia Brodek, pero el pony verde lo esquivó de un salto hacia atrás haciendo que la cabeza del monstruo impactara en el suelo. El semental una vez en el suelo, retrocedió hasta cerca de un río de lava. Accidentalmente su cola se prendió levemente al tocar la lava fundida que surgía de una pared.

Brodek: Ayayayay...Quema, quema, quema...

Gritaba el pony verde mientras salía corriendo con su cola prendida. La serpiente trató de atrapar con su boca al pony verde, pero este no se quedaba quieto y esquivaba los ataques. Draigon disparó una rayó en forma de cometa que impactó en la cabeza de la serpiente haciéndola retroceder. Brodek finalmente logró apagar su cola.

Brodek: Uf...Menos mal. Ya me veía convertido en la increíble antorcha pony de los cuatro ponis fantásticos.

Comentaba el pony verde sujetando su cola con sus cascos y soplando para apagarla el fuego que aun quedaba en esta.

Draigon: Brodek concéntrate. Aun tenemos una serpiente que matar.

Brodek: Cierto amigo ¿Estas listo Blood?

Blood: Ya sabes que si.

Brodek: Bien. Pues vamos allá.

Mientras Flame, se enfrentaba ella sola a un gran grupo de soldados. Esta armada con sus dos espadas les decía a estos.

Flame: Oh si...¿Quien va a ser el primero en morir?

Los soldados fueron hacia ella. La kirin se lanzó hacia ellos y ahí comenzó a dar fuertes golpes con sus espadas acabando con varios de ellos. Luego cuando estuvo rodeado, sus espadas brillaron y ahí dio un sin fin de cortes alrededor de esta, creando un especie de bucle de afilados cortes que atrapaba a los soldados y acto seguido los eliminaba haciéndoles pedazos. Mas soldados lo rodeaban con intención de contraatacar, pero la kirin simplemente alzó su garra y una esfera de energía se formó en ella. Antes de que los soldados lo atacasen, este lanzó la esfera contra el suelo creando una explosión de energía que hizo un gran socavón circular en el suelo alrededor de este, al mismo tiempo que mandó a volar a los soldados enemigos.

Flame: Eso está siendo demasiado fácil.

Comentaba en cierto modo decepcionada la kirin, pero en ese momento recibió por detrás un fuerte golpe de martillo que lo mandó a volar contra una roca haciendo que se estrellara contra esta. La kirin que estaba estampado en la roca, salió de la roca y algo molesta dijo.

Flame: Buag...Eso si que me dolió.

Se quejaba la kirin pero acto seguido tuvo que agacharse para evitar otro martillazo lanzado por Dallas. El minotauro golpeó con tanta fuerza la roca, que esta se fragmentó en pedazos. La kirin alejándose de este comentó.

Flame: Interesante. Ese martillo si que parece tener una buena pegada.

Comentaba la kirin mientras empuñaba sus espadas. El minotauro mirando a este de forma amenazante dijo.

Dallas: Te voy a convertir en pasapapeles...

Decía de forma amenazante el minotauro.

Flame: Querrás decir "pisapapeles". Amigo. Deberías cuidar un poco tu dramática. Hasta un crío de seis años sabe hablar mejor que tu.

Decía de forma burlona la kirin, haciendo que el minotauro furioso se lanzara hacia este con intención de aplastarlo con su martillo. La kirin lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás y acto seguido saltó de nuevo hacia delante, comenzando a dar múltiples tajos con sus dos espadas. El minotauro empleó su martillo para bloquear los ataques. La kirin cargó de energía llameante oscura sus dos espadas y lanzó un fuerte doble tajo que hizo retroceder al minotauro. Ahí la kirin guardó la espada que tenía en su garra derecha. Acto seguido alzo su brazo y esta fue rodeada de llamas azulesadoptando forma de gran brazo con garra llameantes. Ahí golpeó a Dallas con tanta fuerza que lo mandó contra una roca y al cual los pedazos de esta, lo enterraron vivo.

Flame: Bueno. Esto ya está. Tampoco fue tan difícil.

Comentaba la kirin, pero en ese momento las rocas donde estaba el minotauro saltaron por todos lados. La kirin pudo ver al minotauro emerger como si nada de las rocas completamente enfadado.

Dallas: Ahora si que me has enfadado de verdad.

Gritaba furioso el minotauro y acto seguido se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la kirin, al cual esta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y es golpeada por el gran martillo de forma ascendente, que lo mandó al cielo a gran altura. Dallas dio un enorme salto con el martillo detrás de este, y cuando estuvo encima de Flame, cargó con todas sus fuerzas dicho martillo golpeándolo en la espalda causando un gran crujido en la espalda de la kirin.

La kirin gritó de dolor y Dallas sin apartar el martillo de la espalda de este, descendieron ambos hasta golpear el suelo con tanta fuerza, que formó un gran cráter en el suelo y parte de los ríos de lava comenzaron a correr por el cráter. El minotauro estaba enfrente de la kirin que estaba por el suelo. La lava alcanzó los pies del minotauro pero este no parecía siquiera sentir la lava, al cual no le hacían daño en absoluto. La kirin debido a su naturaleza, la lava no le dañaba en absoluto.

Dallas: Ahora si que te voy a destrozar hueso a hueso hasta reducirlo a gravilla.

El minotauro alzó su martilló y ahí comenzó a golpear con violencia una y otra vez en la espalda de la kirin haciendo bastante daño a esta. Cada golpe hacia temblar la tierra al mismo tiempo que esparcía la lava que los iba alcanzando.

Holy Blade seguía combatiendo contra Kane. Ambos chocaban de forma incesante sus armas contra el otro.

Blade: Voy a hacer que pagues por lo que hiciste hace tiempo Kane.

Gritaba furioso el alicornio cargando de energía sus espadas y lanzando su ataque.

Blade: Doble Shot...

El alicornio lanzó un doble ataque con sus espadas tan rápido, que Kane no pudo evitarlas y recibió un doble tajo en su armadura haciéndole daño. El alicornio iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que Kane empuñando su espada giró sobre si mismo a modo de tornado, golpeando así al alicornio y hacerlo retroceder. Kane paró de girar y cargando de energía oscura su espada, este la clavó con fuerza en el suelo.

Holy Blade no comprendía lo que hacía el general, hasta que en ese momento este gritó de dolor. Unas púas oscuras que surgían de su propia sombra, le atravesaron el costado, el hombro y casi al lado del corazón. Las púas volvieron a la sombra de Blade y este acabó de rodillas en el suelo con sangre surgiendo de sus heridas. Kane riéndose perversamente comentó.

Kane: ¿Te gusta Blade? Es una técnica creada con mi espada oscura. Me permite atacar a mis enemigos empleando sus propias sombras contra ellos.

Holy Blade tratando de curar sus heridas con su magia le respondió enfadado.

Blade: Típico de ti...Solo sabes a atacar a traición como un cobarde.

Kane: Oh Blade. Tu y tu sentido del honor. El honor no gana batallas. La fuerza y el poder si.

El general volvió a clavar su espada en el suelo tratando de atacarle de las mimas forma, pero el alicornio previendo esto, saltó hacia un lado para esquivar de nuevo las púas.

Blade: Tifón...

Holy Blade convocó un tifón mágico que fue hacia el general y este no pudo evitar dicho ataque. Una vez dentro, el general comenzó a girar hasta ser mandando hacia el cielo.

Blade: Lluvia de meteoros...

Gritó ahora el alicornio pasando magia desde su cuerno a sus cascos delanteros, y ahí comenzó a lanzar esferas explosivas que fueron impactando una y otra vez contra el general, causando grandes explosiones. El general cayó al suelo adolorido, pero pese a ello se levantó.

Kane: Ahhh...Blade...Pagarás por esto...

Decía el general convocando el poder de su espada y generando energía oscura que lo rodeaba. Blade al ver eso respondió.

Blade: Eso está por ver Kane...Aura Dorada...

Holy Blade empleó su técnica de intensificación de fuerza y su crin se erizó al mismo tiempo que fue rodeado por una aura dorada. Ahí ambos se lanzaron al encuentro del otro. Holy Blade lanzó un potente puñetazo contra Kane, al cual este lo bloqueó con su espada. El choque fue tal que provocó una onda expansiva que hizo temblar la tierra.

Draigon y Brodek seguían combatiendo a la salamandra. Esta se comió unas rocas cercanas y acto seguido las escupió en forma de bolas de fuego contra estos. Brodek lo esquivó alzando el vuelo y Brodek deslizándose por el suelo, saltó sobre unas rocas cercanas y acabó en la cabeza de la criatura procurando pisar las placas de piedra y no la lava. Este liberando el segundo sello de su espada, la dividió en dos katana y las clavo en la cabeza de la bestia. Aquello la puso furiosa y comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Brodek: Yiiijaaaa...Esto si que es un rodeo...

Gritaba el pony verde mientras la gran bestia seguía sacudiendo de un lado a otro. Draigon aprovechó para concentrar energía y creó múltiples estrellas de energía alrededor de la salamandra.

Draigon: Salta ahora Brodek...

Gritó el alicornio. Brodek obedeció y saltó de encima de la cabeza de la salamandra. La bestia iba a seguirlo, pero las estrellas que creó Draigón se las impidió recibiendo esta todos los impactos causando explosiones alrededor de esta. Esta se hundió sobre el río de lava.

Draigon: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Decía el alicornio satisfecho, pero en ese momento ambos ponis fueron rodeados por un gran río de lava impidiéndoles salir por tierra.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Del río surgió de nuevo la salamandra al cual rodeaba a ambos ponis con su cuerpo que emergía del gran rió de lava. Ahora estaban atrapados en el interior del gran cuerpo alargado de la serpiente, al cual esta iba cerrando poco a poco para atraparlos. El alicornio convocó una gran barrera alrededor de estos para impedir que la serpiente los aplastara. Pero la serpiente aplicaba su gran fuerza en su cuerpo contra el escudo al mismo tiempo que su fuego iba quemando dicho escudo. El alicornio aguantaba como podía.

Draigon: No se cuanto podré aguantar.

Brodek: Quizás tu no se. Pero un servidor no va a quedarse parado mucho tiempo ¿Preparado Blood?

Blood: Si maestro...

Brodek: Liberando tercer sello...

Gritó el pony verde liberando el tercer sello, adoptando este su forma demoníaca. Draigon miraba sorprendido aquello.

Draigon: ¿Y eso...?

Brodek: Perdona amigo. Mi aspecto cambia a la de un demonio cuando libero el tercer sello. Ahora voy a hacer rodajas de salamandra.

Decía el pony demoniaco empuñando sus dos katanas y saliendo del escudo volando, se fue hacia la cabeza de la salamandra. Esta trató de atraparlo con su boca, pero este la esquivó desplazando a gran velocidad y con la misma velocidad, atacaba en múltiples partes de la cabeza de la serpiente causándola daño. Dicha bestia se distrajo con el pony demoniaco, permitiendo al alicornio salir de ahí volando y unirse al ataque.

Brodek golpeó con sus katanas en la cara de la salamandra y acto seguido las clavó en las placas de la frente enterrándolas a gran profundidad. Ahí el pony demoniaco fue para atrás tirando con fuerza las placas de la cabeza y ahí fue tirando hasta cortar las placas de la frente, dejando expuesta ahora la frente de la bestia. Draigon lanzó un gran rayo de hielo que impactó en la frente de la bestia causándola un gran daño a la vez que iba congelando su cuerpo.

Brodek sin perder tiempo, le golpeó por la espalda con sus patas traseras al congelado monstruo derribándolo al suelo y que se rompiera el hielo. La bestia furiosa se levantó de nuevo pero sin sus placas ya que se destruyeron con la caída, dejando su cuerpo de lava expuesto.

Brodek: Bien bicho feo. Ahora si que te vas al otro barrio...Cero...

Gritó esta última parte el pony verde y concentrando energía en sus katanas y garras. lanzó un gran rayo contra la salamandra, al cual esta no pudo esquivarlo y al no tener sus placas, el daño fue aun mayor.

La enorme salamandra gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo era desintegrado por completo hasta no quedar nada. Una vez la bestia muerta, Brodek aterrizó por el suelo y este volvió a su estado anterior. El pony verde estaba algo cansado por la energía que gasto. Draigon se acercó a este.

Draigon: ¿Estas bien Brodek?

Brodek: Je...Tu tráeme unas cidras para acompañar a la salamandra asada y te respondo..

Bromeaba el pony verde haciendo reír al alicornio.

Mientras. Dallas seguía golpeando una y otra vez con su martillo en la espalda de la kirin, causando daños en esta. Sin importarle que la lava los cubriera parte de su cuerpo. La kirin todavía, pero el minotauro ni siquiera parecía afectarle la lava en absoluto.

Dallas: Jajajaja...Estupida lagartija...Pienso romperte todos los huesos hasta que no queden nada...

Gritó el minotauro alzando su martillo para un golpe final y lo lanzó, pero su martillo fue detenido por la garra de la kirin.

Dallas: ¿Pero que...?

Su sorpresa fue ver a la kirin levantarse pese a los daños anteriores como si nada, y mirando enfadado al minotauro le dijo.

Flame: Ya me has hartado...

El cuerpo de la kirin fue rodeado de fuego azuly de un solo gesto, empujó al minotauro a gran distancia de este.

Flame: ¿Quien romper a quien? Es hora de devolverte lo que me has dado amigo...y con grandes intereses...

Antes de que el minotauro pudiera hacer algo, la kirin se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia este y con sus garras rodeadas de fuego, comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos al cual este no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Acto seguido Flame le cogió de la cabeza quemando seriamente a este con su garra ardiente y luego voló hacia una gran roca con el minotauro por delante, golpeándola con él con enorme fuerza que prácticamente rompió en pedazos dicha roca.

Luego lo lanzó hacia arriba y rápidamente este sacó sus espadas. Ahí le dio un sin fin de tajos a gran velocidad que iba dañando su armadura. Luego de un rato lo dejó caer al suelo que prácticamente rebotó en el suelo y este le dio un fuerte coletazo que lo manda a cierta distancia. El minotauro enfadado y adolorido dijo.

Dallas: Ahora si que te voy a aplastar.

Flame: No lo creo amigo...

Del cuerpo de la kirin surgía una energía azul adoptando como un dragón de fuego azul de gran tamaño. El dragón alzó su garra y golpeó con enorme fuerza que prácticamente mandó volando al minotauro a enorme distancia por el cielo hasta perderse en ella.

Flame: Bueno. No creo que lo vuelva a ver por un tiempo.

Decía la kirin clavando sus espadas en el suelo y este sentado cruzando de brazos.

Holy Blade seguía combatiendo contra Kane en una frenética lucha de poderes. Kane empleaba su arma oscura mientras Holy Blade empleaba sus poderes.

Kane: Muere Holy Blade...ritó el general clavando su espada en el suelo, creando múltiples púas de sombras a través de las sombras de las rocas y fueron directas al alicornio que estaba volando por el aire. Este concentró su aura dorada creando una barrera que destruyó las púas. Acto seguido se lanzo hacia el general cargando de energía sus cascos y ahí le dio un potente puñetazo al cual fue bloqueando por la espada del general. El general se apartó haciendo que el alicornio se tropezara y cayera cerca de un río de lava. El semental tuvo que sostenerse de sus patas delanteras para impedir que su cabeza cayera a la lava. Pero Kane se puso encima de este y le empujaba la cabeza del alicornio contra la lava.

Kane: Muere Holy Blade...

Gritaba el general tratando de empujar la cabeza del alicornio contra la lava para matarlo. Pero este no estaba dispuesto a ceder pese a tener su cara a casi centímetros de la letal lava.

Blade: Olvídalo Kane. Hoy no pienso morirme...

El alicornio concentró sus energías mágicas y generó alrededor de él un aura dorada que repelió al general liberando así a Holy Blade.

Rápidamente el alicornio se levantó y acto seguido hizo un barrido con sus patas traseras derribando al general contra el suelo. Ahí sin perder tiempo, le golpeó en el estomago con su otro casco creando una explosión de energía que rodeó a ambos. Al final el general salió volando y cayó al suelo con serios daños en su armadura como heridas. El general levantándose como pudo le dijo.

Kane: Maldita sea...Veo que sigues siendo poderoso Holy Blade...Nos volveremos a ver cuando mi espada sea mas poderosa...

Decía este golpeando el suelo con su espada, y desapareciendo en una luz. Finalmente Holy Blade se quedó solo y este dijo.

Blade: Y cuando eso sea, acabaré con tu locura de una vez por todas.

Comentaba desafiante el alicornio.

Finalmente libres de enemigos, los mineros pudieron volver al trabajo y recoger la solarita. Al final los trabajadores insistieron en un plus de peligrosidad.

Finalmente el trabajo se hizo y Tosh obtuvo los minerales solicitados y Brodek pudo disfrutar de su dinero recién ganado. Estaba en su cuarto junto con Holy Blade y Draigon, mientras este contaba el dinero.

Brodek: Oh si...Sin duda ha valido la pena.

Comentaba el pony verde tras cobrar este y sus amigos la generosa paga por parte de Tosh.

Blade: Supongo que si. Si quitamos la parte de Kane y los otros.

Draigon: Oye Holy Blade. Hay algo que deberías saber.

Comentaba el alicornio. Holy Blade le escuchaba.

Blade: ¿De que se trata amigo?

Draigon: Estuve analizando la solarita para ver por que era tan valiosa pata Tosh. Por lo que he podido averiguar, contienen elementos que lo hacen un excelente conductor de energía. Tanto energía natural como mágica.

Blade: ¿Para que querría algo como eso Tosh?

Se preguntaba el alicornio. Brodek prestando algo de atención a la conversación le dijo.

Brodek: ¿Y que importa eso? Nos han pagado bien a los tres y eso es lo que importa.

Pese a las palabras de su amigo, Holy Blade no estaba demasiado tranquilo con eso. Había una parte en el negocio de Tosh que no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Blade: Mmm...Aun así habrá que estar atentos a lo que hace este tipo.

Draigon: Ahora que lo dices. Hace rato acabó de recibir un mensaje.

Blade: ¿Un mensaje?

Draigon: Si. Una carta. No pone remitente, pero dice que no debemos confiar en Tosh en absoluto.

Blade: Mmm...Eso si que resulta sospechosos. Brodek dime. Ese Tosh ¿Seguro que es de fiar?

Brodek: Para nada. Pero puedo asegurarte que no tiene aprecio al rey Lorken en absoluto.

Blade: ¿En serio? Es la primera noticia de Tosh que tengo ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?

Preguntaba el alicornio al cual le sorprendió al saber que Tosh podía tener alguna relación con el rey Lorken. Brodek le contestó.

Brodek: No se mucho ya que no suele contar mucho de su pasado. Pero por lo que tengo entendido, el rey Lorken odia a muerte a Tosh.

Blade: ¿En serio? Interesante. Pero mejor tenerlo vigilado por si acaso. Especialmente mañana ya que tenemos otro trabajo que hacer para él, o la menos eso dijo.

Draigon: Otra vez a volver al barrio peligroso ese.

Comentaba el alicornio al cual no le agradaba tener que volver a un barrio tan peligroso como ese.

Finalmente los tres fueron cada uno a su cuarto a dormir, esperando el trabajo de mañana.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	17. Gas y Oscuridad

**GAS Y OSCURIDAD**

Ha pasado un día desde el trabajo en que Holy Blade, Brodek y Draigon hicieron el trabajito para Tosh de recoger el extraño mineral llamado solarita. Un extraño mineral al cual su interior brilla como un sol.

Cuando creían que no tendrían otro trabajo. Tosh volvió a contactar con Brodek para otro trabajo y tener que volver a la taberna de antes. Por lo que eso significaba volver a los barrios bajos tan peligrosos. Tras pasar por sus calles, evitando alguna que otra puñalada trapera, alguna lanza. Flechas e alguna que otra bomba de mecha al cual la última derribó una casa de cuatro pisos. Llegaron por fin a dicha taberna al cual Tosh lo esperaba en el mismo lugar de antes.

Tosh: Hola hermano. Me alegro de que aceptaras mi invitación.

Brodek se sentó en la silla con Holy Blade y Draigon de pie al lado de este.

Brodek: Hola a ti también Tosh ¿Algún otro trabajo que se pueda ganar bastante pasta?

Preguntaba sin rodeos el semental. Tosh riéndose levemente mientras jugueteaba con un muñeco que por alguna extraña razón tenía un raro pero horrible parecido con Holy Blade (esto último mosqueó al alicornio blanco) le respondió al pony verde.

Tosh: El siguiente trabajo es proteger a mis trabajadores de cualquier percance que ocurra en una zona cercana al territorio de los vampiros.

Explicaba el grifo ahora cambiando de muñeco y ahora jugueteaba con otro que ahora se parecía en cierto modo a Draigon (ahora era el alicornio de las estrellas el que se sentía incomodo).

Brodek: ¿Y que tienen que coger allí?

Tosh: Tienen que recoger un gas muy especial llamado terracine.

Blade: ¿Terracine? ¿Que tiene de especial ese gas?

Draigon: Al menos no olerá mal.

Comentaba ambos alicornios. Tosh les contestó.

Tosh: Es un gas muy especial que si buscas al comprador adecuado, se puede ganar mucho dinero. Es fácil distinguirlo ya que este emite un gas color morado oscuro.

Brodek: Has dicho que está en la tierra de los vampiros ¿No?

Preguntaba Brodek. Tosh afirmando con la cabeza le respondió.

Tosh: Así es. En ese lugar hay criaturas de la oscuridad que no dudarán en chuparos la sangre en cuando os vean, a vosotros o a mis trabajadores. Por eso os necesitaré otra vez para proteger mis intereses. Debo avisaros que esa zona siempre está oscura y nunca llega la luz del sol, por lo que es recomendable llevar farolas o luces similares.

Explicaba el grifo.

Brodek: Una zona peligrosa lleno de monstruos que te quieren chupar la sangre. Me gusta ¿Cuando partimos?

Tosh: En dos horas partiremos. Por cierto. La llamada Flame también vendrá. Por lo que sin dudas os cruzareis con él.

Blade: Flame . Si. Ya la conocimos antes a este. Una kirin bastante dura.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco.

Draigon: No se por que...Este trabajo empieza a preocuparme...

Decía el alicornio de las estrellas no sintiéndose demasiado cómodo ante la idea de tener que viajar a un sitio eternamente oscuro y peligroso.

En el cuarto de Dolf, este miraba a través de la pantalla espía de Shadow a Holy Blade y compañía yendo a la tierra de los vampiros.

Dolf: Una tierra oscura y llena de vampiros y criaturas de la oscuridad. Creo que tengo al monstruo de leyenda perfecto para la ocasión.

El barón cogió el Legendarium y abrió sus páginas en una donde aparecía una horrible criatura negra peluda con cuernos. Sin nariz o morro alguno. Ojos blancos y una gran boca llena de colmillos.

Dolf: El Bauk...Una criatura de la oscuridad que acecha a sus presas en sitios oscuros y de poca visibilidad. Cuando encuentra a una presa, salta sobre esta para devorarla por completo.

Leía el conde.

Dolf: Sal Bauk...Y devora a Holy Blade y sus amigos...

Ordenaba el conde y del libró surgió la imagen del Bauk al cual este cobraba vida.

En el interior de un bosque oscuro, al cual ningún rayo de luz llegaba. Holy Blade y sus amigos junto con Sleipnir estaban en dicho lugar. Debido a la intensa oscuridad, se debía llevar faroles para iluminar dicha zona. Los unicornios empleaban su magia para iluminar el lugar. Los trabajadores estaba usando bombonas para recoger el extraño gas que surgía de unas rocas moradas.

Draigon: Si que está oscuro este sitio.

Comentaba el alicornio iluminando el lugar con su cuerno.

Brodek: Ya lo creo amigo. No veo absolutamente nada más allá de mi nariz.

Comentaba el pony verde caminando un poco hacia delante, hasta chocarse de morros contra un árbol.

Brodek: Au...Eso dolió...

Decía el pony verde sobandose la nariz.

Blade: Solo espero que terminemos cuanto antes el trabajo. Este sitio no me resulta demasiado cómodo.

Flame : ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Te preocupa que esos vampiros malos te arañen tu piel de porcelana?

Bromeaba la kirin. El semental molesto la respondió.

Blade: No. Simplemente no me acomoda la idea de tener que estar en una zona donde solo un loco suicida iría.

Flame: Tranquilo amigo. Si algo malo ocurre, mis pistolas se ocuparan de ello.

Comentó la kirin sacando de su traje dos grandes pistolas de considerable tamaño. Brodek al ver esas armas comentó maravillado.

Brodek: Valla. No me vendría mal una de esas.

Flame: Estas maravillas serían capaces de atravesar hasta la coraza de un rinoceronte. Me han sido muy útiles en mis trabajos.

Le decía la kirin con una pequeña sonrisa. Uno de los trabajadores estaba extrayendo gas con una bombona, hasta que oyó un extraño ruido en unos matorrales. Aquello le captó la atención pero no le dio importancia. En ese momento del matorral surgió una criatura vampírica bípeda con grandes garras, cabeza de vampiro con afilados colmillos y orejas puntiagudas. Estuvo a punto de atacar al aterrado trabajador, hasta que el vampiro recibió un tiro en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera este muerto al suelo. Flame tenía su pistola en alto siendo este el autor del disparo.

Flame: Cuidado. Parece que tenemos visita.

Decía la kirin. Unos gruñidos se oyeron alrededor y en ese momento aparecieron los vampiros. Estos surgieron para cazar a los trabajadores.

Blade: Amigos. Tenemos pelea.

Brodek: Genial. Ya me estaba hartando de tanta inactividad.

El grupo sacó sus armas y se lanzaron a acabar con los vampiros para proteger a los trabajadores.

Holy Blade se lanzó hacia un grupo y lanzó varios tajos matando a varios vampiros. Este fue rodeado y se lanzaron a por él, pero este con su magia iluminó una de sus espadas y giró sobre si mismo a modo de tornado matando a todos los vampiros.

Brodek liberando el poder de su katana al segundo sello, la dividió en dos y ahí saltó había un grupo, primero decapito a dos con sus kanatas. Luego esquivó el ataque de garra de un vampiro y este le atravesó la cabeza matándolo. Luego saltó de espaldas por encima de un vampiro cayendo detrás de este y primero le atravesó el corazón por detrás y acto seguido la cabeza. A otro vampiro que iba a atacarlo de forma frontal, lo partió en dos con su katana.

Brodek: Je. Este sitio no está mal. Hay muchos monstruos para matar.

Comentaba el pony verde con una sonrisa perversa, al mismo tiempo que decapitaba a varios vampiros con sus katanas de un golpe.

Draigon empleaba su magia creando varias lanzas de luz y lanzarlas contra los vampiros atravesándoles el corazón y matándolos. Un vampiro trató de atacarlo por detrás pero este le dio una doble patada que lo hizo retroceder permitiendo al alicornio convocar una espada de luz con una empuñadura que recordaba a una estrella y atravesarle el corazón matándolo. Con la misma espada de luz, se lanzó hacia varios vampiros y se dedicó a despedazarlos.

Draigon: Malditos engendros de la oscuridad. Mi luz os destruirá para siempre.

Decía el alicornio mientras mataba a todo vampiro que se encontraba.

Flame con sus pistolas en sus garras, estaba rodeado de varios vampiros que lo miraban con una presa apetitosa. Flame estaba en completa calma con los ojos cerrados y sus armas en alto. Un vampiro trató de atacarlo por detrás pero esta se hizo un lado y cuando pasó de largo, le disparó a la cabeza matándolo al instante. Varios vampiros se lanzaron hacia esta, pero la kirin a enorme velocidad, movía sus pistolas y los iba matando a todos ellos a increíble velocidad acertando con sus balas en la frente de los vampiros.

Varios vampiros fueron corriendo hacia este. La kirin concentró su magia en sus armas y acto seguido los apuntó a estos. La kirin a increíble velocidad disparaba sus balas como si una ametralladora se tratase, matando a centenares de vampiros. En apenas segundos, el suelo estaba cubierto de cuerpos de vampiros muertos. La kirin tras soplar un poco en sus pistolas para enfriarlas las guardó y dijo.

Flame: Valla cosa. Y yo que esperaba un poco de dificultad. La verdad es que decepcionan un poco.

Entre los cuatro lograban proteger a los trabajadores. Holy Blade que lograba matar a los vampiros que iban hacia este, notó algo entre los arbustos. Un extraño sonido que sonaba algo así como "bau".

Blade: ¿Eh? ¿Otro vampiro...?

Pensaba el alicornio, pero del arbusto surgió una enorme criatura oscura que se abalanzó sobre el alicornio al cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Este acabó rodando con la criatura hasta caer por un precipicio y ambos se separaron.

El alicornio se golpeó en varias rocas sufriendo daños por todo su cuerpo, incluso se llegó a herirse con una roca afilada que había en un extremo. Finalmente cayó al suelo y adolorido se levantó. Se palpó el lugar donde se hizo el corte y pudo confirmar que tenía una herida que sangraba.

Blade: Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

Comentaba fastidiado el alicornio, pero no tuvo mas tiempo de analizar su situación ya que tuvo que esquivar una garra oscura que surgía de la oscuridad.

Blade: ¿Pero que?

Holy Blade adaptando su vista la oscuridad pudo ver mas o menos que era. Era una criatura oscura como la noche, con dos cuernos, ojos completamente blancos y grandes colmillos (el Bauk).

Blade: ¿Que cosa es esa? En la vida había visto un bicho mas feo que ese.

Comentaba el alicornio. El Bauk se abalanzó sobre Holy Blade con intención de devorarlo, pero este realiza una voltereta con patada dando en el mentón de la criatura haciéndola retroceder, pero acto seguido se tupo que sujetar el costado por la herida que tenía.

Blade: Maldita sea...Con esta herida voy a tener problemas. Debo acabar con esa cosa cuanto antes.

El alicornio se lanzó con sus espadas contra el Bauk, pero esta desapareció en la oscuridad perdiéndose de vista. El semental parado miraba por todas partes tratando de localizarla.

Blade: ¿Donde se ha metido esa cosa?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Volvió a oír el extraño sonido como "bau" y acto seguido recibió un golpe detrás de la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo. El alicornio se sujetó la cabeza adolorido mientras trataba de levantarse, pero el Bauk volvió a aparecer saltando sobre este y el semental bloqueó el ataque de garras del monstruo con sus espadas, al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro esquivando las dentelladas que el monstruo trataba de darle.

Blade: Aléjate de mi engendro...

Gritó el alicornio haciendo iluminar su cuerno con intención de dispararle un rayo. El Bauk nada mas ver la luz, gritó como un loco y se apartó rápidamente de este.

Blade: Que extraño...

El alicornio se levantó. Su herida seguía perdiendo sangre pero aquello no era lo importante. Tenía que acabar con el monstruo como fuera.

Blade: ¿Donde se ha metido?

Preguntaba el semental al haber perdido de nuevo de vista al monstruo y volvía a oír el extraño sonido de "bau". Holy Blade comprendió que era el monstruo el que hacía aquel sonido. Trató de localizarlo por el sonido pero no podía, ya que en cierto modo sonaba por todas partes haciendo difícil su localización. Oyó un rugido justo detrás de este y vio al Bauk emerger de las oscuridad de un salto, con intención de atacarlo, el semental iluminó de nuevo su cuerno a gran potencia, haciendo que el Bauk gritase de nuevo y retrocediera. Holy Blade lo comprendió todo.

Blade: Ya lo entiendo. Por lo visto esa cosa es sensible a las luces fuertes. Creo que ya se como acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Decía el semental sonriendo al haber encontrado el punto débil del monstruo. Concentró su magia y lanzó una esfera de luz a unos metros de altura. Ahí la esfera comenzó a desprender una intensa luz que iluminaba el lugar. Ahí el semental pudo encontrar al Bauk atrapado en un rincón, tratando de taparse con sus garras para protegerse de la luz.

Blade: Ya te tengo.

Decía el alicornio concentrando su magia para lanzarle un poderoso rayo mágico.

Blade: Ahora adiós.

El alicornio estuvo a punto de lanzar su ataque, hasta que en ese momento el lugar de su herida al cual sangraba aun mas, comenzó ha dolerle a horrores a este impidiendo lanzar su ataque, al mismo tiempo que perdió la concentración y la esfera de luz desapareció, permitiendo al Bauk esconderse de nuevo.

Blade: Maldita sea...Ahora no...

Maldecía el alicornio al sufrir ahora el dolor por el corte. En ese momento el Bauk volvió a abalanzarse sobre este echándose encima y tirandolo al suelo. El Bauk trató de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, mientras el alicornio lo apartaba con sus cascos, el Bauk le clavó en el pecho sus garras haciendo gritar de dolor al alicornio al mismo tiempo que el Bauk le provocaba mayores heridas.

El alicornio hacía lo imposible para aguantar el dolor e impedir que el Bauk le acertara con sus enormes colmillos. El Bauk estuvo a punto de morderlo, hasta que un rayo mágico le dio de lleno en el costado tirandolo al suelo. Holy Blade pudo ver a sus amigos acudir a su rescate.

Brodek: Holy Blade.

Draigon: Amigo ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaba sus amigos preocupados por este. Ahí pudieron ver las heridas que este tenía en su cuerpo por primero el corte de roca y por las garras de la criatura.

Blade: Si...Mas o menos...

Respondía adolorido el alicornio blanco, sujetándose el costado donde todavía sangraba. Draigon empleó su magia curativa para curarle la mayoría de sus heridas.

Draigon: Con esto parara el sangrado, pero aun así te tendrá que verte un médico.

Blade: Si...Después de arrancarle la cabeza a esa maldita cosa...

Decía el alicornio deseoso de hacer pedazos al Bauk.

Brodek: Ahí te apoyo compañero. Creó que podría hacerme una buena cartera con su piel.

Decía el pony verde deseoso de arrancarle la piel a la criatura con sus katanas.

Blade: Por lo que he podido averiguar, esa cosa detesta las luces brillantes.

Draigon: ¿En serio? Entonces tendremos nosotros la ventaja.

El alicornio de las estrellas convocó unas esferas mágicas con estrellas brillantes dentro de ellas. Las puso alrededor del Bauk haciendo que esta chillase de horror ante las luces. La criatura ciega por la luz, trató de buscar refugio en la oscuridad de una cueva cercana.

Brodek: Va hacia esa cueva.

Blade: Debemos atraparla. Si logra meterse en la cueva, será mucho mas difícil acabar con él.

El Bauk estuvo a punto de llegar a la cueva pero de dicha cueva surgió una garra cerrada dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de este, derribándolo al suelo.

Flame: ¿Alguien ha llamado a un exterminador?

Bromeaba la kirin con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Flame?

Flame: Jejeje. El mismo.

El Bauk se levantó y se dispuso a atacar a la kirin.

Flame: Creo que no amigo.

La kirin comenzó a prender en llamas azules sus garras y cuando tuvo al Bauk cerca, comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos contra la criatura causándola daños a este y volviéndola a tirar al suelo de un puñetazo ascendente.

Flame: Bien. Hora de terminar con la faena.

Decía la kirin sacando sus ìstolas. El Bauk se levantó y soltó un rugido, pero la kirin le disparó a una rodilla y luego a la otra. Con ambas patas atravesadas, el Bauk acabó de rodillas y Flame sin perder tiempo le disparó ahora en la frente, haciendo que le saliera sangre a chorros.

La kirin se fue acercando tranquilamente a este mientras masticaba algo en la boca. Se pudo delante del Bauk sin importarle que el chorro de sangre le manchara las patas. Flame se sacó lo que estaba mascando resultando ser un chicle y se lo aplastó en el agujero. El chicle se fue hinchando hasta un globo y explotar salpicando todo de sangre para luego caer muerto al suelo.

Tras curar a Holy Blade de sus heridas, por el resto del trabajo todo fue con normalidad y sin apenas contratiempos. Salvo por algún que otro vampiro que apareció y el grupo tenía que eliminarlo, los trabajadores finalmente lograron extraer todo el terracine solicitado por Tosh.

Mas tarde. Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban en el hotel en Manehattan. Holy Blade estaba recostado en la cama con el cuerpo vendado mientras se recuperaba de las heridas causadas por el Bauk.

Brodek: Bueno. Se puede decir que nos ha salido bien la cosa.

Comentaba el pony verde recostado en una silla y con sus patas traseras encima de la mesa.

Draigon: Si. Si quitamos la parte de los vampiros y del monstruo ese que casi nos mata.

Blade: Querrás decir que casi me mata a mi. Desde luego ese bicho era tremendo.

Draigon: Otra cosa. Acabó de estudiar el terracine hace rato y he descubierto una cosa.

Blade: ¿Y cual es compañero?

Draigon: Por lo visto el terracine posee una sustancia que actúa como estimulante para ciertas partes del cuerpo de algunos seres vivos. Aumentando así su fuerza, como resistencia y potencia mental.

Comentaba Draigon mientras miraba en unos apuntes que había hecho, sobre su investigación sobre el terracine. Ante eso Holy Blade preguntó.

Blade: ¿Para que querría Tosh algo como eso?

Draigon: Ni idea. Y eso empieza a mosquearme. Especialmente desde que recibí otra carta anónima.

Blade: ¿Una carta anónima?

Draigon: Así es. La carta dice que hace tiempo, Tosh formaba parte un programa secreto en el reino de Loren para crear súper soldados o algo así, siendo el rey Lorken quien ordenó su investigación.

Holy Blade se sorprendió al oír el reino de Loren y que Lorken estaba en el ajo.

Blade: Eso si que no lo sabía en absoluto ¿Tu sabías algo de eso Brodek?

Brodek: La verdad es que no. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de que Tosh fuera de Loren.

Holy Blade se quedó pensando. Estaba claro que Tosh ocultaba algo. Algo relacionado primero con la solarita que se supone que era un especie de conductor de energía, y el terracine que contiene una sustancia que potencia las cualidades naturales de cualquier ser vivo. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle.

Blade: Algo me dice que Tosh nos oculta algo. Ahora si que habrá que vigilarlo y asegurarnos que no hace nada que luego nos arrepintamos. Y de paso tratar de averiguar que planea. Algo me dice que lo hace no será nada honesto precisamente.

Comentaba de forma seria el alicornio. Decidido a averiguar que tramaba Tosh.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: El Bauk está basado en una leyenda de la mitología Serbia. Aquí su descripción según en una pagina web que encontré sobre este.**

El Bauk es una criatura mítica proveniente de la mitología serbia, descrito como un ser que acostumbra a ocultarse en sitios oscuros, en pozos o casas abandonadas, siempre al acecho de alguna víctima. Cuando logra divisar algún objetivo, inmediatamente se abalanza sobre este y lo devora. El monstruo **le teme a las luces y al ruido** , por lo que se convierten en excelentes formas de ahuyentarlo.

El Bauk tiene una manera torpe de andar, y cuando camina, sus pies emiten un sonido similar a "bau". Las interpretaciones de estas características del Bauk podrían llevar a concluir que en realidad se trata de un oso, que había sido extinto de forma local en Serbia, por lo que en algunas partes se le conoce sólo como una leyenda. La palabra "bauk" inicialmente era utilizada como un apodo. Posteriormente pasó a ser utilizada como una traducción para "trasgo" en las obras serbias de J. R. R. Tolkien, inicialmente traducidas por Mary y Milan Milišić. Bauk también es utilizada como una traducción para "Imp" en las traducciones serbias de _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , traducidas por Nikola Pajvančić.


	18. El Secreto de Tosh

**El Secreto de Tosh**

Holy Blade junto con Brodek, Draigon y Flame Beautiful estaban en un barco en alta mar en medio de una intensa niebla al cual había muy poca visibilidad, cerca de las tierra de Lorken.

Holy Blade estaba mirando por mar sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Draigon se acercó a este y le comentó.

Draigon: Oye Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Si?

Draigon: ¿Estas seguro que estamos haciendo lo correcto con esto? Quiero decir. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora en ese lugar.

Le comentaba el alicornio de las estrellas, recordando el porque estaban ahora por alta mar.

 **Flashback**

Holy Blade junto con Draigon y Brodek, estaban en la taberna de siempre junto con Tosh en la mesa de siempre. El grifo sentado en la silla como los otros les comentó.

Tosh: Bien, bien. Este es el último trabajo que tendréis que hacer antes de darlo todo por terminado.

Le comentaba el grifo mientras en su garra jugueteaba con un muñeco que tenía forma del pony verde. Brodek medio divertido le contestó.

Brodek: ¿En serio? Y yo que empezaba a disfrutar con hacer estos trabajitos.

Blade: ¿Que se trata ahora Tosh?

Preguntaba el alicornio, al cual este últimamente estaba comenzando a desconfiar del grifo, teniendo en cuenta las últimas misiones que tuvieron y los mensajes anónimos que recibían estos, contándoles que Tosh no era de fiar.

Tosh: La misión es simple pero a la vez complicada ¿Conocéis la cárcel de New Folson?

Nada más decir eso, los ojos de Holy Blade se abrieron en par en par y este contestó.

Blade: ¿New Folson dijiste? Conozco ese lugar. Es una cárcel de máxima seguridad que están en el reino de Loren. Ahí encierran a lo criminales mas peligrosos que el reino ha ido deteniendo. Dicha ubicación esta en alta mar donde las posibilidades de escapar son mínimas.

Tosh ahora con un cuchillo con mango de hueso, se iba afilando las uñas con ella al mismo tiempo que le contestó.

Tosh: Así es. Veo que estás bien informado señor Blade.

Blade: Así es. Es un lugar peligroso al cual nadie querría ir ni loco ¿Por que mencionas dicho lugar?

Preguntaba el alicornio al cual no estaba muy seguro de adonde llevaba todo eso. Tosh con una sonrisa maliciosa respondió.

Tosh: Muy simple. Me vais ayudar a todos los prisioneros que hay en ella.

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida al grupo.

Draigon: ¿Como? ¿Liberarlos?

Brodek: ¿A todos esos tipos?

Blade: Pero ¿Por que quieres hacer eso?

Tosh clavando el cuchillo en la mesa contestó.

Tosh: Muy simple. La mayoría de los prisioneros son enemigos del rey Lorken, al cual la mayoría fueron encerrados sin razón alguna o porque eran una amenaza para el rey. Entre ellos enemigos políticos. Mi intención es liberarles y usarlos contra el rey.

El grifo miro a Holy Blade y le comentó.

Tosh: Señor Blade. Se que tu y Lorken tenéis vuestra historia especialmente relacionado con lo que ocurrió aproximadamente hace cuatro año. Y que te encantaría la idea de derrocar a ese bastardo. Ayudadme a liberar a los prisioneros y juntos derrocaremos al rey.

Holy Blade no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó meditando por un momento.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Draigon: ¿Holy Blade?

Blade: La verdad...No lo se...Llevó tiempo pensando en ello. Por un lado, si liberamos a los prisioneros y hacen la vida imposible al rey Lorken, estaría bien. Pero por otro lado ¿Estaría bien dejar sueltos a esos tipos tan peligrosos campando libremente por ahí?

Comentaba el alicornio al cual estaba en un mar de dudas. Brodek y Flame que estaba cerca, escucharon la conversación y estos dijeron.

Brodek: Ey ¿Que hay de malo? Si son enemigos del malvado rey y estos le hacen la vida imposible, por mi bien.

Flame: Por no decir que ganamos mucho dinero. Oh si.

Comentaba el kirin afilando sus espadas. En ese momento uno de los marineros les llamó a estos.

Marinero: Señor Blade. Tienen una comunicación para usted. Prioritaria.

Blade: ¿Para mi?

Holy Blade y los otros fueron al camarote del capitán y en la mesa había una holopantalla para comunicaciones. En ese momento la pantalla se conecto mostrando por ella a una grifo hembra de plumaje negro en la cabeza, plumaje gris en el resto del cuerpo como garras y pico como alrededor de ambos ojos verdes. Una pluma que sobresalía de su frente a modo de flequillo. Portaban una armadura negra que la cubría el cuerpo salvo la cabeza al cual realzaba su figura. En la parte frontal de la armadura tenía el símbolo de un ojo blanco. La grifo al ver a Holy Blade le dijo.

Grifo hembra: Ah. El famoso Holy Blade. Es un placer conocer a tan especial agente espectro de Equestria. Me llamo Jill y soy de la orden del ojo negro al servicio del rey Lorken. Tenemos que hablar.

Se presentaba la grifo. Holy Blade al escuchar el nombre del rey la comentó.

Blade: Ya veo ¿Y por que una agente del rey Lorken querría hablar conmigo?

Jill: He venido a advertirle sobre Tosh. No debe confiar en él. Le está mintiendo.

Respondía con seriedad la grifo. Holy Blade mirando a Draigon le dijo.

Blade: Draigon. Ponme con Tosh, obviamente nos estará escuchando pero por si acaso.

Draigon obedeció y ahora la pantalla estaba dividida. Por la derecha estaba la llamada Jill y por la otra estaba Tosh.

Tosh: Los súper soldados somos el futuro. Tu nunca supiste asumirlo pequeña.

Le comentaba en cierto modo de desprecio a la grifo. Esta respondió.

Jill: Todos los que se han sometido al programa súper soldado han desarrollado un brote psicótico asesino. Los que he atrapado están en New Folson.

Tosh: No la escuches hermano. Ayúdame a liberar a los súper soldados de New Folson y juntos acabaremos con Lorken.

Jill: Tosh quiere reactivar a sus colegas con las sustancias que usted le ha ayudado a recolectar. New Folson está lleno de asesinos y psicopatas ¿Vas a dejarlos sueltos por el mundo?

Tosh: Te ayudaré contra Lorken y mi gente también. Ella ni se apuntara.

Jill: Es una bomba de relojería psicótica. Estará a su lado, hasta que le clave un cuchillo en la espalda.

Tosh: Es el momento de la verdad. Tienes que elegir.

Holy Blade escuchó atentamente a ambos grifos exponiendo sus razones. Sus amigos le miraron a este.

Draigon: Blade.

Brodek: Socio. Decidas cual decidas, estoy contigo.

Flame: A mi me da muy mala pinta todo esto.

Comentaron estos. Finalmente Holy Blade miró a Tosh con expresión seria y desafiante y le dijo.

Blade: Escúchame Tosh. No me importa cuanto odies al rey Lorken. Dejar sueltos a esos tipos sería sin lugar a dudas un gravísimo error. Cambiar un mal por otro no arreglará nada.

A Tosh no le agradó aquella respuesta. El grifo miró a Brodek y le dijo.

Tosh: Al menos tu estás conmigo ¿No hermano? Al fin y al cabo, hicimos muchas cosas juntos en el pasado.

Le comentaba el grifo esperando que el pony verde al menos le apoyase. Este negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Brodek: Lo siento Tosh. Puede que en el pasado como tu dices, hiciéramos varias cosas juntos por dinero. Pero Holy Blade tiene razón. Aunque derroquemos al rey Lorken, al final dejar a los súper soldados sin control por ahí no sería nada bueno.

Draigon: Esos tipos son sin duda peligrosos y unas bombas de relojería andantes. Dejarlos libres sería el mayor error que cometeríamos.

Flame: Yo opino igual que Blade. Liberar a esos tipos sería un enorme error.

Terminaron de comentar estos. A Tosh no le agradó en absoluto aquellas respuestas.

Tosh: Vais a lamentar por esto hermanos.

Dijo enfadado el grifo antes de cortar la comunicación quedando solo Jill. Holy Blade mirando a este la comentó.

Blade: Bueno Jill ¿Cual es el plan?

Jill: Muy bien señor Blade. Esto es lo haremos.

Mas tarde en otro lugar. En una zona llena de pantallas de televisión que vigilaba varias zonas de un lugar concreto. Había un pony vigilando dicho lugar sentado en un asiento. Por le suelo había varios baldosas luminosas con varios colores solo Celestia sabe para que. El pony seguía vigilando por las pantallas de televisión, hasta que de repente alguien le coge por detrás y lo noquea. Ese alguien era nada menos que Jill. Con ella estaba Holy Blade. Ambos estaban en la sala que con las luces y las baldosas de luces de colores, daban cierto aire de discoteca de música disco.

 **Nota autor: Busca en Youtube el video "** **Goodbye Deponia Walkthrough Guide (part 9) PC HD 1080p" y escuchad la música inspirada para dicho lugar. Os juro que vale la pena.**

Jill: Bien. Debemos primero inutilizar las cámaras de seguridad como las alarmas. Así evitaremos que puedan solicitar refuerzos.

Comentaba la grifo mientras miraba por los paneles de control. Holy Blade miraba alrededor de dicha sala.

Blade: Curioso...Esto tiene cierto aire de discoteca.

Comentaba el alicornio mirando el lugar. Jill iba desconectando cámaras y botones.

Jill: Bien. Con esto desactivamos las cámaras y alarmas, previniendo que la fortaleza de Tosh puedan solicitar refuerzos. Ahora...

La grifo quitó una placa y ahí arrancó unos cables para inutilizarlo e impedir que alguien lo pudiera reactivarlo de nuevo. En ese momento las baldosas de colores comenzaron a cambiar de forma intermitente las luces cambiando cada vez de color, al mismo tiempo que unas luces del techo comenzaban a apagarse y encenderse. Todo eso daba cierto aire de discoteca al cual ahora mismo comenzaba a sonar música disco.

 **Nota autor: A partir del minuto 4:14 del video anteriormente mencioando, podréis ver la escena que me inspiró a crear esta parte, os juro que es para morirse de risa así que os recomiendo que la veáis en cuando podáis en Youtube. XD.**

Jill se giró y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Vio al alicornio de pie sobre sus patas traseras con un brazo y el otro extendido hacia abajo con la cabeza apuntando al techo. El alicornio movía las caderas a ritmo de la música disco que estaba sonando ahora mismo. Un foco de luz se encendía y se apagaba apuntando al alicornio mientras este bailaba.

El semental ahora siguiendo la música entre cruzaba y abría de forma continua sus brazos mientras seguía bailando.

Ahora estaba este de pie sobre sus patas traseras con un brazo en alto, mientras con el otro se sujetaba de la garra de Jill al cual esta llevando un hermoso vestido blanco que realzaba su figura, estaba en la misma posición que este donde ambos bailaban bajo varios focos de luces que se encendían y apagaban.

El semental hizo girar sobre si misma a la grifo dejándola caer sobre este haciendo que quedara en brazos del semental. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, hasta que la grifo molesta le dio un puñetazo en el mentón del alicornio haciéndole volver a la realidad.

En otra parte, fuera de una gran fortaleza en medio de una isla. Estaba Draigon, Brodek y Flame esperando. Draigon observaba el lugar. Brodek afilaba su espada y Flame estaba apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. En ese momento llegaron volando Holy Blade y Jill. El semental se sobaba la barbilla al cual aun le dolía del puñetazo que le dio la grifo.

Brodek: ¿Podemos entrar ya?

Preguntaba el pony verde deseoso de acción. La grifo le respondió.

Jill: Si. Ahora podemos arrasar con todo. Primero debemos destruir los suministros de solarita que es lo que usa para conducir energía necesaria para la creación de los súper soldados. Luego destruir las reservas de terracine con que proporciona fuerza a estos.

Flame: Bien. Que empiece la fiesta.

Decía la kirin sacando un rifle de francotirador.

Los cinco entraron por un lado de la fortaleza. Había un grifo vigilando la muralla. Jill que al igual que el resto, estaba escondida detrás de una parte de la muralla comentó.

Jill: Un guardia. 50 bits a que le acierto con el cuchillo entre ceja y ceja.

Decía con forma desafiante la grifo.

Flame: Acepto.

Brodek: Y yo...

Respondieron estos. Cuando el grifo vigilante se dio la vuelta, esta voló hasta llegar arriba hasta estar a unos metros de este. Acto seguido le lanzó un cuchillo y luego le gritó.

Jill: Eh...

El grifo sorprendido de oír una voz detrás de este, se giró justo para recibir el cuchillo entre ceja y ceja y morir al instante como caer al suelo.

Jill: Uno menos.

Decía la grifo sacando el cuchillo del guardia muerto.

Brodek: Maldita sea. Perdí mi apuesta.

Flame: Ya somos dos compañero.

Los cinco se movieron con cuidado y cada uno por separado se ocuparon de los demás vigilantes. Flame lo tenía fácil al aplicar un silenciador en su rifle para acabar con los vigilantes lejanos. Jill con sus cuchillas mataba a distancia o esta simplemente les rompía el cuello. Holy Blade noqueaba a los guardias al igual que Brodek y Draigon. Una vez libres de vigilantes, se metieron en el primer recinto donde se almacenaba la solarita. Dentro vieron a varios vigilantes armados como una especie de generador que utilizaba la solarita en tubos de cristal para poder aprovechar mejor la energía.

Draigon: Ahí está la solarita.

Blade: Bien. Hay que hacerlo volar por los aires. Brodek, creo que esto te va a encantar.

Brodek: Jejejeje...Creo que se a que te refieres...

Ambos mirándose al uno al otro, asintieron y ambos saltaron quedando justo en medio de los guardias. Antes de que estos pudiera reaccionar, ambos gritaron.

Blade: Atomic Blast...

Brodek: Cero...

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques contra el generador haciéndolo explotar al igual que los tubos conectados a estos. Ambos al igual que el resto del equipo, salieron rápidamente el lugar para evitar que les alcanzaran las explosiones. Una vez fuera, estos comentaron.

Blade: Bueno. Generador de solarita destruido.

Brodek: Si jejejeje...Desde luego. Se nota que sabemos hacerlo con estilo.

Comentaron ambos chocando el casco. Jill les comentó.

Jill: Las explosiones habrán alertado a los guardias cercanos. Vamos deprisa. Aun queda la terracine.

Comentó la grifo y estos la siguieron, se toparon con varios guardias al cual el grupo no tuvo demasiados problemas para deshacerse de ellos. Entraron en otro recinto donde había las bombonas de terracine.

Brodek: ¿Y como destruimos eso ahora?

Preguntaba el pony verde.

Flame: ¿En serio lo preguntas amigo? Te recuerdo que eso es gas...Así que arrimando un poco de candela...

La kirin creó una bola de fuego y lo lanzó hacia la parte central donde había muchas bombonas de terracine. El grupo no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar que pensaba hacer la kirin, así que sin dudarlo salieron rápidamente del recinto. En el momento que la bola de fuego golpeó las bombonas, una enorme explosión se formó arrasando el edificio entero. Fuera el grupo veía derrumbarse el edificio entero.

Draigon: Eso si que ha hecho ruido.

Jill: Esto no a acabado aun. Aun quedan la fabricación de súper soldados. Están bajando por estas escaleras.

Decía la grifo. Estos bajaron los las escaleras al cual eran muy profundas y los llevaron varios pisos hasta llegar a su destino. Finalmente llegaron a una sala al cual parecía un enorme laboratorio. Vieron varias capsulas con un extraño líquido donde dentro habían ponis, grifos, minotauros, dragones y otras razas dentro de dichas capsulas con respiradores conectados a estos, todos ellos llevaban trajes negros que les cubrían el cuerpo entero salvo la cabeza como las alas de algunos. Todos estos parecían estar como dormidos en dichas capsulas, con respiradores conectados a sus bocas. En todas ellas iban unos especies de cables al cual suministraban por un lado la energía que provenía gracias a los conductores de solarita, y por otra el gas de terracine.

Blade: Con que aquí crean a los súper soldados.

Decía el semental mirando uno de los tubos donde había un pony como dormido dentro.

Jill: Así es. Es aquí donde Tosh pretende reactivar a sus amigos de prisión, al mismo tiempo que aquí crean a sus primeros super soldados. Por eso debemos volar todo este sitio.

Sleipnir: Me gusta como suena eso.

Comentaba el kirin de forma maliciosa.

Brodek: Si hay que volar algo. Yo me apunto. Oh si.

Completó el pony verde. En ese momento se oyó la voz de Tosh por los altavoces.

Tosh: Veo que el señor Blade ha decidido trabajar para el bando enemigo en vez del que le correspondía estar.

Comentaba el grifo. Holy Blade de forma desafiante le gritó.

Blade: Cambiar a un tirano por otro no cambiara nada Tosh. Esto tiene que parar.

Tosh: Jojojo...Creo que no señor Blade...Tanto usted como sus amigos, serán los primeros en vez a los auténticos súper soldados...Los primeros de una nueva generación de soldados con que dominaré el mundo empezando por el reino de Loren. Y vosotros seréis los primeros en caer ante su enorme poder.

De las capsulas que había, cuatro se iluminaron. En ellas había un dragón, un minotauro, un grifo y un pony terrestre. Dichas capsulas iban vaciando el líquido hasta que los que estaban dentro pudieron hacer pie en la base de la capsula. En ese instante los cuatro abrieron los ojos de golpe y cada uno abrió a su manera destrozando con sus brazos o garras las capsulas liberándose de golpe. Los cuatro se pusieron enfrente del grupo.

Jill: Cuidado...Esos cuatro parecen estar activos.

Comentaba la grifo sacando unos cuchillos. El grupo poniéndose en guardia comentaron.

Blade: ¿Esos son los súper soldados?

Brodek: La verdad...No parecen gran cosa. Parecen tipos normales.

Draigon: Mejor no bajar la guardia.

Flame: Cierto. No sabemos de lo que son capaces de hacer.

En ese momento vieron que los cuatro comenzaron a convulsionarse y acto seguido ocurrió lo inesperado. Los músculos de estos comenzaron a tensarse e hincharse mientras las venas sobresalían de estos, al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban. Ahora los cuatro desarrollaron una enorme musculatura.

Blade: Arrea.

Brodek: Vale...Eso si que es inesperado...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, los cuatro súper soldados a una velocidad sorprendente se lanzaron hacia estos. El dragón se lanzó hacia Flame agarrandola del cuello y atravesando la pared con ella. Lo mismo el minotauro con la cabeza placó por completo hacia Brodek atravesando otra pared. El grifo cogiendo con sus garras de los hombros del alicornio de las estrellas, atravesó con él una tercera pared. El terrestre en este sacó le golpeó con su casco en el estomago del alicornio blanco y lo mandó contra varias capsulas derribándolas o destrozándolas hasta acabar empotrado contra la pared.

El alicornio blanco trató de salir pero su enemigo se lanzó hacia este golpeándole con su casco con tanta fuerza, que el alicornio prácticamente atravesó la pared hasta caer rodando varios metros por el suelo del complejo subterráneo. El terrestre se lanzó con intención de aplastar la cabeza pero el alicornio se apartó rodando y apoyándose de un casco en el suelo hizo el pino y le dio varias patadas giratorias a la cara de su enemigo. Acto seguido se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia este lanzando su ataque de la Senda de los Cien Puños dando un sin fin de golpes y acto seguido darle un puñetazo final que lo estrelló lejos. Pese a los duros golpes, el súper soldado se levantó como si no hubiera sentido el más mínimo dolor y volvió a combatir contra Holy Blade.

Flame acabó fuera atravesando una pared hasta chocar contra una pared de un edificio y caer al suelo. El dragón surgió del agujero y alzó su garra con intención de aplastar la cabeza de la kirin, pero esta rodó por el suelo esquivando así el ataque y haciendo que el dragón destrozara el suelo. Antes de que se recuperase, Flame se lanzó hacia el dragón cargando de fuego sus garras y ahí comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos con efectos explosivos a la cara del dragón. Finalmente remató con un potente gancho que terminó con una fuerte explosión de fuego que lo mandó al cielo y luego caer en un edificio. Pese al fuerte golpe, el dragón surgió de los escombros como si nada.

Flame: Veo que eres duro pero da igual. No pienso permitir que un monstruo como tu haga daño a inocentes.

Comentaba la kirin y se lanzó hacia el dragón al igual que este contra ella.

Brodek acabó en un recinto con varias piscinas con el mismo líquido raro que sostenía a los súpero soldados en las cápsulas. El semental estuvo a punto de caer por el impulso en uno de los recipientes pero logró sujetarse. El minotauro de antes apareció y trató de placarlo con sus cuernos, pero el semental lo esquivó saltando y apoyándose de la cabeza del minotauro haciendo que este chocara contra una columna, al cual este la derribó de un golpe como si nada. Rápidamente el semental sacó su espada y liberando el segundo sello la dividió en sus dos katanas. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia el minotauro haciéndole varios y fuertes cortes por todo su cuerpo como en su traje negro, haciendo profundas heridas al cual sangre salía de ellas. Pese a ello el minotauro no parecía siquiera sentir dolor y este cogiendo una parte de la columna, la levantó como si nada y trató de golpear al pony terrestre al cual este lo esquivó echándose a un lado.

Brodek: Vale...Este bestia no será fácil de tumbar...

Comentaba el pony verde

Draigon acabó lo que parecía un comedor. El grifo apareció volando tratando de cortarle con sus garras pero este con ágiles movimientos el alicornio los esquivaba. Logrando que el grifo pasara de largo en uno de sus ataque, le disparó un rayo que lo mandó contra la pared. Antes de que este se recuperase, el alicornio creó una espada solar y se lanzó hacia el grifo atravesándole el pecho a este. El grifo pese a tener dicha espada atravesándole el pecho no parecía sentir dolor alguno y con sus garras le hizo un corte en el brazo del alicornio haciéndole gritar de dolor y que soltara la espada para alejarse de este. El grifo con su garra se sacó la espada solar sin importarle que la sangre surgiera de su pecho y lo tiró por ahí. Draigon sujetándose el brazo herido y tratando de curarlo con magia comentó seriamente.

Draigon: Algo me dice que no me lo pondrá fácil.

Holy Blade mantenía un duro combate contra el terrestre. Ambos lanzaban fuertes puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro. Holy Blade tenía que estar atento para evitar los golpes de su adversario ya que este tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia, pero en un descuido su enemigo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire. Acto seguido este alzó sus dos brazos y golpeó con enorme fuerza la cabeza del alicornio enterrándola en el suelo. Este alzó de nuevos sus patas para golpearlo pero el alicornio lo esquivó haciendo que este enterrara sus patas en el suelo. El alicornio aprovechó para golpearlo con sus cascos cargados de magia una y otra vez, para rematarlo con una fuerte patada que lo estrelló contra una capsula vacía destrozándola en pedazos.

El terrestre se levantó y se lanzó hacía Holy Blade tratando de golpearlo pero el semental lo bloqueó con su brazo y con el otro le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y luego un cabezazo. El alicornio lanzó su ataque Atomic Blast que impactó de lleno contra el terrestre causando una gran explosión. Cuando la explosión ceso, el terrestre estaba de rodillas.

Blade: Me lo pusiste difícil. pero es hora de terminar con esto.

Comentaba el alicornio. Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado. El terrestre volvió a contraerse y sus músculos volvieron a hincharse, las venas también se hinchaban por todo su cuerpo quedando enormemente marcadas en especial en el cuello como los brazos. El tamaño del pony incluyendo sus músculos aumentaron hasta casi el doble de lo que era antes, haciendo que la ropa casi no le valiese y se fuera haciendo gironés o rompiéndose en diversas partes. El terrestre se puso de pie y soltó una gran gritó de furia. Holy Blade miró impresionado eso.

Blade: Valla...Eso si que no me lo esperaba...

Comentaba el alicornio sorprendido. Antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, el terrestre se lanzó a una velocidad casi imperceptible golpeando con su casco al alicornio mandándolo a volar y hacer que atravesara varias paredes. El terrestre no se detuvo y corriendo a gran velocidad fue en busca del alicornio.

El dragón contra que luchaba Flame también cambio. Su cuerpo como sus músculos aumentaron hasta el doble dándole aspecto de un gran dragón monstruoso. Flame no se quedó esperando mucho y cargando su garra de fuego, se lanzó hacia este tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el dragón detuvo con facilidad el ataque con su garra sin esfuerzo y con la otra le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago de la kirin sacándole todo el aire como algo de sangre y acto seguido la estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza para luego pisotearla varias veces con su pie con enorme brutalidad haciendo temblar una y otra vez el suelo.

Brodek también tenía enormes problemas con su enemigo. El minotauro se le hincharon los músculos hasta tener un tamaño enorme como una musculatura en cierto modo exagerada hasta el punto que el traje de rompió por completo en la parte superior del cuerpo exponiendo así su pecho. El semental al principio se sorprendió pero se recuperó enseguida, para acto seguido lanzarse hacia el minotauro logrando atravesarle el pecho con ambas katanas. Pese a ello el minotauro no parecía sentir dolor alguno y cogiendo ambos brazos del pony, los apretó con fuerza haciendo gritar de dolor a este al sentir como le aplastaba los huesos y acto seguido lo lanzó al aire al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus katanas. Una vez en el aire, el minotauro saltó placando con su cabeza el cuerpo del semental atravesando varios pisos por la fuerza del impulso.

Draigon no lo tenía mejor. El grifo también experimento dicho cambio haciéndose mas grande y sus garras se hicieron grandes y afiladas como cuchillas. Draigon le disparó un rayo pero este lo esquivó con enorme velocidad y con dicha velocidad de lanzó hacia este, realizando un fuerte corte superficial en el pecho de este haciendo gritar de dolor a este. El grifo ahora trató de atravesarle la cabeza con su otra garra pero el alicornio se agachó para esquivarlo y le disparó un gran rayo solar ardiente que impacto de lleno al grifo haciéndole retroceder. El grifo tenía toda la ropa quemada como parte de su cuerpo y plumas, pero pese a ello no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Se lanzó hacia el alicornio y le atravesó los hombros con sus garras haciendo gritar de dolor a este y acto seguido se lanzó con este atravesando otra pared.

Mientras tanto. Jill estaba colocando cargas por la parte central de la fábrica de los súper soldados. Por detrás de ella aparece volando Holy Blade atravesando varias capsulas destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Blade: No vendría mal que me echaras un casco o garra.

Comentaba el alicornio levantándose adolorido. La grifo sin mirarle le contestó.

Jill: Ahora estoy ocupada. Intenta revolverlo tu mismo ¿Quieres cielo?

Blade: Si...Yo mismo...

Contestaba con sarcasmo el alicornio. Acto seguido apareció de un salto el terrestre enfrente de este y le dio un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra la pared. El terrestre se lanzó de nuevo contra el alicornio dispuesto a rematarlo pero un aura dorada surgió del alicornio haciéndolo retroceder. El terrestre vio a Holy Blade en su forma de Aura Dorada al cual este de pie y mirando de forma seria y desafiante le dijo.

Blade: Bien amigo...Si quieres jugar duro...Jugaremos duro...

Volviendo con Flame. El dragón seguía pisoteando una y otra vez y estaba listo para dar un pisotón final, hasta que una columna de fuego azul surgió del suelo haciéndolo retroceder. Del fuego surgió Flame bastante molesta.

Flame: Ahora si que me has molestado bastante. Ahora verás.

El minotauro cayó al suelo con Brodek debajo de este estrellando con violencia. El minotauro iba a aplastarlo con sus enormes garras hasta que una energía oscura lo empujó. En ese momento vio a Brodek en su forma demoníaca.

Brodek: Ahora si que me has enfadado amigo...

Comentaba el pony demonio con una expresión de estar enfadado de verdad.

Draigon estaba en el suelo herido con varias heridas de fuertes cortes por todo su cuerpo. Enfrente de este estaba el grifo alzando su garra dispuesto a matarlo, pero el alicornio iluminó su cuerpo y una luz cegadora alejó al grifo de este. En ese momento vio al alicornio enfundado una especie de armadura solar dorada incluyendo casco propio que brillaba con intensidad como el propio sol.

Draigon: Ya basta de recibir...Ahora es hora dar y eso si. Pienso dar pero bien...

Flame mas cargada de fuego azul como nunca, se lanzó hacia el dragón al igual que este. Ambos lanzaron sus llamaradas contra el otro chocándose mutuamente ambos ataques y formando una explosión de fuego llameante. Ambos lanzaron sus garras contra el otro quedando ambos sujetos y sin ceder espacio ante el otro. El dragón abrió sus enormes fauces tratando de morder a la kirin pero esta lo esquivó y ahí le mordió al cuello al dragón haciendo que perdiera concentración en sus brazos, cosa que la kirin aprovechó para levantarlo al aire y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

El dragón con su cola golpeó a la kirin estrellándolo contra un edificio, pero pese al golpe la kirin rodeado de llamas surgió velozmente volando del agujero y le arreó un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del dragón mandándolo a volar contra un edificio derrumbándolo por completo. La kirin ahí le cogió de la cola al dragón y lo mandó al aire a gran altura al cual este lo siguió volando. Flame preparaba para lanzarle otro golpe pero el dragón lo paró con una patada en la cara. El dragón le cogió del cuello con su garra y comenzó ha apretarlo con ambas garras con intención de ahogarla, pero la kirin sacando sus dos espadas cargándolas con fuego azul, dio un fuerte doble tajo con ambas armas cortando uno de los brazos del dragón haciendo que este rugiera de dolor y soltara a la kirin para luego sujetarse el brazo con la extremidad perdida.

La kirin no perdió el tiempo y cargando de mas fuego azulsus espadas, voló a gran velocidad hacia el dragón y le hizo un sin fin de cortes por todo el cuerpo del dragón haciéndole rugir de profundo dolor. Luego la kirin ascendió hacia el cielo para acto seguido descender a gran velocidad en forma de llama negra que impactó de lleno contra el dragón haciéndolo estrellar a este contra el suelo creando una gran explosión de fuego de gran magnitud quemando vivos a varios de los matones de Tosh en el proceso. El dragón estaba tendido en el suelo con enormes heridas e iba ha levantarse, hasta que la kirin apareció encima de este con sus dos espadas cruzadas en el cuello del dragón a modo de tijeras. Antes de que el dragón hiciera algo, la kirin bajando de golpe ambas espadas a modo de tijera, le decapitó por completo matándolo así al instante al dragón.

Flame: Se acabó. Ya no harás daño a inocentes.

Comentaba el kirin con tono serio.

Brodek mantenía su feroz pelea contra el minotauro. Ambos lanzaban sus garras contra el otro golpeándose mutuamente. Ambos se dieron a la vez un puñetazo a la cara del otro haciendo que ambos se alejaran mutuamente. El minotauro arrancó una columna justo cuando Brodek en su forma demoníaca avanzaba hacia este y le golpeó con dicha columna haciéndolo estrellar a gran distancia. El minotauro avanzó rápidamente hacia el pony demoniaco. Brodek vio que a sus píes había una gran viga de acero bajo sus pies en el puente. Sin perder tiempo dio un fuerte pisotón levantando el otro extremo de la viga, haciendo surgir el otro extremo por el otro lado golpeando fuertemente en la cara del minotauro y deteniendo así su marcha.

Brodek no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia el minotauro golpeando con fuerza con su garra cargada de oscuridad mandándolo al fondo de un tanque al cual se iba hundiendo en dicho líquido. Brodek se metió también listo para continuar la pelea y placando por completo en el estomago del minotauro, este le cogió del cuerpo y descendió hasta el fondo golpeando la cabeza del pony demoniaco en dicho fondo. Ahí lo sostuvo con sus garras el cuello del pony demoniaco tratando de ahogarlo, pero Brodek posando sus garras en el pecho del minotauro, lanzó un ataque de energía que mandó volando al minotauro haciéndolo salir del tanque y que se estrellara contra el techo.

El minotauro cayó hacia abajo, justo para ser recibido por Brodek que surgió volando del tanque y cargando de energía sus garras le atravesó el pecho del minotauro y lo empotro contra la pared. Ahí el pony demoniaco gritó.

Brodek: Cero...

De sus garras surgió una intensa energía oscura de enorme intensidad, que se llevó por delante al minotauro al mismo tiempo que lo desintegraba por completo.

Una vez eliminado su enemigo, el pony verde descendió hasta el suelo recobrando su forma normal. Este respirando de forma agitada comentó.

Brodek: Uff...No fue fácil...Lastima que no haya recompensa por esto...Sino...Me habría ganado una buena suma jejejeje...

Blood: Siempre igual maestro...

Decía con sarcasmo la espada. Este riéndose levemente le contestó.

Brodek: ¿Y que se va a hacer? Así soy yo...jejejeje.

Con Draigon. Este armado con una espada solar en un casco y con una espada negra con estrellas blancas en ella en la otra, combatía contra el grifo. El grifo le lanzó una mesa contra el alicornio, al cual este la partió en dos con su espada solar. El grifo saltó hacia este tratando de partirlo en dos con sus garras pero el alicornio saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y convocando varias estrellas mágicas, las lanzó contra el grifo impactando todas ellas en su enorme cuerpo musculoso.

El alicornio voló a toda velocidad contra el grifo pasando por su lado haciendo un doble corte en su costado. Trató de atacarlo de nuevo con sus dos espadas, pero el grifo rápidamente se giró y sujetó ambas hojas con sus garras, sin importarle que dichas garras estuvieran sangrando por las afiladas espadas. El grifo lanzó su pico tratando de atravesarle la cabeza pero el alicornio se agachó y desde ahí le dio un cabezazo en el mentón haciendo retroceder al grifo y acto seguido este saltó dando una doble patada alejando al grifo de este.

El grifo furioso lanzó un gritó de furia y se lanzó a toda velocidad con sus afiladas garra contra el alicornio que al igual que este, se lanzó también a toda velocidad empuñando sus espadas.

Ambos fueron al encuentro del otro y cuando estuvieron al alcance, ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo que se cruzaban.

Ambos se quedaron a espaldas del otro a unos metros con un silencio mortal. Draigon le surgió un corte en la mejilla, mientras al grifo comenzó a surgirle una línea de sangre por la mitad de este, quedando ahora a dos mitades que cayeron al suelo. Draigon deshaciendo sus espadas y armaduras se tomó un respiro.

Draigon: Ya era hora...Lo que me dio que hacer.

Holy Blade en su forma Aura Dorada, se enfrentaba al súper soldado. Ambos lanzaban furiosos golpes contra el otro haciendo temblar la sala entera. Ambos lanzaron sus puños chocando contra la del otro, provocando una onda expansiva que hizo temblar el laboratorio entero y resquebrajar varios tubos de cristal. El terrestre se le hincharon aun mas los músculos mientras se le dilataban los ojos, al mismo tiempo Holy Blade intensificaba su fuerza mediante el aura dorada para así aumentar su fuerza. Ambos alzaron sus puños y se dieron a la vez un doble puñetazo en la cara del otro que mandaron a cada uno a gran distancia atravesando con todo lo que se encontraban.

Rápidamente ambos volvieron al encuentro del otro y reanudaron su furioso combate. Holy Blade seguía empleándose a fondo contra su adversario al cual era poderoso, así que tenía que ser mas listo que este. Dejó de atacar y se alejó de este, el terrestre trató de acorralarlo con rápidos puñetazos y patadas mientras el alicornio solo se limitaba a esquivar y golpearlo cuanto tenía la guardia baja. Acto seguido el alicornio pegó un salto hacia atrás con voltereta, golpeando el mentón del terrestre con tanta fuerza que lo levantó al aire. Ahí el alicornio concentró su magia y lanzó un potente rayo dorada que impactó en este que lo mandó a gran altura atravesando el techo y varios pisos.

Holy Blade no perdió tiempo y voló a gran velocidad llegando a alcanzar a su adversario que seguía subiendo y finalmente había atravesado el último techo quedando al exterior. Holy Blade aumentando la velocidad se quedó a gran altura respecto a su adversario al cual este dejó de subir y dejó de bajar. El alicornio concentrando todas sus fuerzas, descendió a toda velocidad en forma de estela dorada impactando por completo al terrestre hasta llegar al lugar de origen formando una gran explosión dorada que hizo temblar la sala entera. Finalmente el alicornio se quedaba de pie algo cansado, pero enfrente de el se levantaba un todavía vivo pero debilitado terrestre.

Blade: Veo que te niegas a caer así como así...Entonces pondré fin a esto.

El alicornio sacó sus dos espadas Vandal Heart y Lion Heart y se preparó para lanzar su ataque final.

Blade: Omnitolatigo...

El alicornio fue rodeado por una columna de luz mientras en la punta de sus espadas se iluminaban unas esferas de luz. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia su enemigo y comenzó así una interminable tanda de golpes y estocadas con la espada hiriendo mas y mas al terrestre. Después de varios instantes de interminables ataques, el alicornio dejó de atacar y cogiendo altura de un alto, alzó ambas espadas al cual entre las dos formaban una esfera de luz que se iba concentrando y lanzó un doble tajo final contra su enemigo formando una enorme explosión de luz que prácticamente acabó con su enemigo. Una vez destruido, el alicornio dejó su Aura Dorada y se quedó de rodillas en el suelo completamente exhausto.

Blade: Buf...Sin duda me dio que hacer...

El resto del grupo llegó a la sala donde estaban Holy Blade y Jill. Esta última puso el último explosivo y mirando al grupo les comentó.

Jill: Bien chicos. Esto va a volar por los aires. Hora de largarse.

Mas tarde el grupo estaba fuera a gran distancia de la fortaleza de Tosh. Desde ahí vieron saltar por los aires la gran instalación.

Blade: Se terminó.

Draigon: Si. Tosh ya no podrá crear mas súper soldados.

Jill: Lo malo es que Tosh no estaba en la base. Me habría gustado acabar con él.

Comentaba la grifo.

Horas mas tarde. El grupo estaba en el barco volviendo a Equestria. En ese momento recibieron una trasmisión en el camarote del capitán. Draigon acercándose a la pantalla le dijo a Holy Blade.

Draigon: Transmisión entrante...Tosh...

Dijo la última palabra en cierto modo de molestia. Holy Blade junto con Brodek y Flame que se acercaron le dijo.

Blade: Le ha sobrado tiempo...Ponlo...

En la pantalla apareció un muy enfadado Tosh sentado en una silla y diciendo al grupo les dijo de forma amenazante.

Tosh: Vais a pagar por esto...Tíos...

Dijo enfadado el grifo alzando su garra donde había unos muñecos bastante feos con aspecto similar a los cuatro, y en la otra garra un cuchillo apuntando a estos. Estos al ver los muñecos no pudieron evitar comentar.

Brodek: ¿Se supone que esas cosas somos nosotros?

Flame: Pse...Los he visto mejores...

Tosh cogió el muñeco con la forma de Blade y le atravesó con el cuchillo este.

En Canterlot, Blueblood estaba en un bar tomando un te, hasta que de repente este comenzó a chillar de dolor tirando la taza y asustando a los clientes que no comprendían lo que pasaba con el príncipe.

Tosh miraba al muñeco de Holy Blade al cual no comprendía que había fallado. Holy Blade de forma seria le dijo a Tosh.

Blade: Eres basura Tosh. Llevo años ocupándome de tipos como tu.

Le decía el alicornio. Tosh le contestó.

Tosh: Tu y yo somos iguales...

Decía esto tirando al muñeco como los otros al suelo. En Canterlot Blueblood inexplicablemente fue lanzando al aire y chocando varias veces al suelo mientras se quejaba de dolor.

Tosh: Hacemos lo que sea por hacer el trabajo.

Blade: No...No lo sabes...

Brodek: Ni lo sabrás nunca...

Completó el pony verde mirando en cierto modo decepcionado al grifo, ya que no se esperaba que este se aprovechara del pony verde así como así.

Tosh: ¿Y que vais a hacer hermanos? Estoy a kilómetros de vosotros ahora mismo.

Brodek: ¿Nosotros..? Nada...

En ese momento Tosh es atravesado por detrás de su cabeza haciendo que la sangre surgiera de su frente y este cayó muerto en el asiento. Draigon puso una expresión de repelus mientras Holy Blade y los otros mas tranquilos vieron a Jill aparecer justo detrás de Tosh.

Blade: Fría y eficaz...

Comentaba el alicornio mientras la grifo empujaba con su garra Tosh muerto, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Blade: Al menos no vas a por mi...

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa mientras Jill con el cuchillo de Tosh se sentaba en su silla y le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jill: Por ahora no...Ya nos veremos Holy Blade...Jill corto...

Decía esta para despedirse del grupo mientras Draigon mirando a Holy Blade y a Brodek les comentó.

Draigon: ¿Acaso conocéis vosotros alguna chica normal...?

Jill jugueteaba con el cuchillo de Tosh mientras con su garra libre cogía el muñeco de Holy Blade. Esta haciendo algunos giros con el cuchillo en su garra la clavó con fuerza en dicho muñeco.

En Canterlot se oyó un desgarrador grito al cual se pudo oír a una enorme distancia a la redonda.

Mucho mas tarde. Holy Blade estaba dando su reporte a las princesas.

Blade: Y eso pasó princesas.

Celestia: Ya veo. Ese Tosh sin duda pretendía hacer algo tremendamente perverso.

Luna: Tener un ejercito de súper soldados. Habría sido una catástrofe si los otros hubiesen salido de aquella cárcel.

Comentaban ambas princesas. Celestia mirando a Holy Blade le comentó.

Celestia: Agente Holy Blade. Aunque no apruebe que colaborases en un principio con Tosh, en cierto modo gracias a ello pudimos descubrir sus planes y detenerlo.

Blade: Bueno. En parte fue gracias a Jill que nos avisó de los planes de Tosh.

Luna: Que irónico que una agente del rey Lorken fuera la que te ayudara. Espero que el rey no sepa lo que ha hecho o tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

Blade: No creo que haya que preocuparse princesa. Jill sin duda sabrá ocultar sus huellas.

Celestia: Bien Blade. Gracias por todo. Ya puedes retirarte.

Blade: Gracias princesa.

Respondía el alicornio haciendo una reverencia y marchándose de la sala del trono. El alicornio sonreía por lo bajo al haber evitado una gran catástrofe como la futura creación de más súper soldados.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	19. La Invitación

**La Invitación.**

En la mansión Blade. Holy Blade estaba con Brodek en la cocina. El pony verde estaba preparando un coctel mientras el alicornio blanco sujetaba una lista.

Brodek: Muy pronto este coctel estará listo. Oh si...Sin duda será una delicia.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras echaba distintos líquidos en la coctelera. Holy Blade que no estaba convencido le comentó a este.

Blade: No se Brodek. No creo que sea precisamente eso lo que se refiere la lista esta.

Le comentaba el alicornio enseñando la lista de ingredientes. Brodek sin hacerle el mas maldito caso le decía.

Brodek: Tu deja...Que yo soy un experto en esto de los cócteles.

Decía el pony verde ya juntando ambas tapas de la coctelera y alzándola con sus brazos hasta ponerla encima de su cabeza, comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro mientras comentaba.

Brodek: Ya verás. Este coctel que voy a hacer, será verdaderamente explosivo.

Segundos después de que el pony verde sacudiera la coctelera, hubo una explosión en la cocina. Al final estaban los dos carbonizados y Brodek aun con la pose de estar agitando al coctelera comentó.

Brodek: Pues tenías razón Blade..."NG" quería decir naranja gorda...No nitroglicerina...

Comentaba Brodek al darse cuenta de su error.

Blade: Grrr...No me digas...

Respondía molesto el alicornio blanco. Tras limpiarse un poco, ambos salen de la cocina.

Brodek: Bueno Blade. Tienes que admitir que de haber salido bien, habría sido verdaderamente explosivo jejejeje.

Bromeaba el pony verde. Holy Blade molesto le respondió.

Blade: Eso díselo a la cocina que acabas de cargarte de nuevo. Voy a tener que llamar para que lo arreglen de nuevo.

Holy Blade pensaba pedirla a Kasidi que llamara a los reparadores, pero esta últimamente estaba bastante distraída, no se centraba como antes en las tareas de la casa. Holy Blade sabía que la pasaba algo, ella decía que no era nada pero el presentía lo que pasaba. Tenía el típico aire de chica enamorada. Y empezó justo un día después de volver de la Rosa Azul, por lo que sospechaba que algún semental la robó el corazón.

Blade: Bueno. Yo me tengo que ir al banco para cobrar el cheque con mi paga mensual como agente espectro.

Dana: ¿Volverás a casa hermano?

Blade: Claro. Solo es ir a cobrarlo, ingresarla en nuestra cuenta y ya esta ¿Que dificultad podría traerme eso?

Comentaba el alicornio con una sonrisa.

Blade: Bueno. Me voy. Cuidaos.

Dana: Claro hermano. Adiós.

Kasidi que seguía distraída se percató de ello y dijo.

Kasidi: ¿Que? Ah si. Adiós amo Blade.

Holy Blade mirando seriamente al pony verde le dijo.

Blade: Procura no meterte en líos Brodek. Y Procura no volar nada. No destrozar una casa. No llevarte el tejado de la familia Cake con una excavadora. No convocar demonios malignos en nuestro mundo. No volar de nuevo la cocina en cuento esté reparado. No meter dinamita en el retrete personal de Blueblood cuando este valla a usarlo. Y algunas cosas más.

Brodek: No prometo nada (aunque eso último sobre Blueblood no es mala idea jejejeje).

Respondía este con una sonrisa. Blade gruñó por lo bajo y se marchó.

Blade: Bueno. Solo es cobrar el cheque y ya está. Nunca tuve problemas con ello.

Comentaba el alicornio. Mientras caminaba por el pueblo, vio volando a toda velocidad a un pegaso azul. Por un momento creyó que era la conocida Rainbow Dash volando debido a su color celeste, pero fijándose mejor se dio cuenta de que era un macho pegaso con crin tornando a violeta y atado con una coleta. Parecía que estaba huyendo de algo o alguien por su expresión de horror que tenía en el rostro. También se fijo en un trío de potras cada una corriendo de un lado a otro como si buscasen algo o alguien. Aquellas potras eran Tiara, Silver Spoon y Twist. Las tres potras tenían expresión de enamoradas o algo así.

Ignorando todo eso, el semental fue hacia el banco para cobrar el cheque, pero para su desgracia dicho banco estaba cerrado.

Blade: ¿El banco cerrado? ¿A estas horas?

El semental se fijo en un cartel que estaba puesto en la puerta y leyó en voz alta.

Blade: "Por reformas, este banco permanecerá cerrado durante la próxima semana de este mes."

Terminó de leer. Al final el alicornio molesto comentó.

Blade: Pues valla. Y no hay otro banco en el pueblo. No me queda mas remedio que ir a otro banco de la ciudad mas cercana. En este caso sería Manehattan. Menudo viaje me espera.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio al tener que hacer ahora un viaje no deseado y largo para cobrar el cheque.

Mas tarde, tras unas horas de viaje, el alicornio llegó a dicha ciudad. El alicornio no tenía que buscar mucho ya que conocía bien la ciudad y los bancos que había en ella. Este caminó por sus calles hasta llegar al banco mas cercano.

Blade: Ahí esta. Vamos allá.

Decía el alicornio yendo hacia el banco al cual tenía la puerta abierta. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar, el vigilante cierra por dentro la puerta, haciendo que el alicornio se diera de morros contra la puerta cerrada. Mientras se sobaba la nariz, vio que el vigilante ponía un cartel en ella. El alicornio leyó en voz alta dicho cartel.

Blade: "Este banco está cerrado para demolerlo en unos días y convertirlo en un centro comercial. Para operaciones bancarias, valla al banco de la calle Wall Street"...Maldita sea...

El alicornio maldecía su suerte, ya que el banco en cuestión estaba por la otra punta de la ciudad. Para fastidio del alicornio no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse para allá. Caminaba por las calles, algún que otro tropiezo con algún pony en especial quienes le insultaban sin mas. Pasar por varios semáforos que para su molestia, los pillaba siempre en rojo y le tocaba esperar. Tomar algunos transportes públicos que estaban hasta arriba de gente al cual apenas podía encontrar sitio estable para este. Después de un largo y pesado viaje, llega a su destino.

Blade: Por fin. A ver si cobro el cheque de una maldita vez.

Decía ya bastante fastidiado el alicornio, fue hacia dicho banco pero cuando trató de empujar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no podía abrirla.

Blade: ¿Y ahora?

El alicornio vio que había en la puerta otro cartel y lo leyó en voz alta.

Blade: "Por problemas de personal, este banco se mantendrá cerrado por unos días. Por favor, valla al banco de tal dirección para cualquier actividad bancaria."

Terminó de leer el alicornio y estuvo a punto de mentar a la madre de quien se le ocurrió hacer esa tontería del banco. Al final tuvo que ir hacia el banco siguiente que estaba algo lejos. Después de hacer otro viaje llevó a dicho banco. Para fortuna de este estaba abierto, pero había una larga cola hacia recepción. El alicornio al final resignado, no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse a la cola y esperar cuando fuera su turno.

Después de esperar por algunas horas, finalmente era su turno. Pero como si el destino le jugase una broma pesada, justo en recepción ponía el cartel de fuera de servicio y un aviso.

Blade:" Por problemas técnicos este banco permanecerá fuera de servicio como cualquier puesto de este banco. Vallan al banco siguiente."

Terminó de leer el alicornio y una gran vena hinchada se le formó en la frente de lo enojado que estaba.

El alicornio ya harto de tanta espera, salió corriendo del banco y salió volando a toda velocidad para no perder tiempo hasta el siguiente banco.

Cuando llegó vio que había una cola aun mas larga que la anterior. El alicornio soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Durante horas estuvo el alicornio esperando en la cola, mientras esta avanzaba lentamente. El alicornio tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para aguantar y no quedarse dormido aunque no era nada fácil. Mantenerse de pie por tanto tiempo no era nada cómodo. Finalmente llegó su turno. El alicornio con una amplia sonrisa, miró al cielo mientras una luz lo cubría como una señal celestial tratase. Justo cuando iba a pedir que le pagaran el cheque, se oyó un gritó amenazador.

Atracador: Quieto todo el mundo. Esto es un atraco.

Gritaba de forma amenazante un pony de pelaje negro llevando un traje de presidiario y un antifaz, portando una gran escopeta. La gente como los empleados se asustaron y se quedaron quietos mientras el atracador avanzaba hacia recepción, al cual estaba justamente Holy Blade de espaldas sin girarse siquiera. El atracador al verlo le gritó.

Atracador: Tu ¿Acaso no me has oído? Apártate si no quieres que te llene el estomago de plomo.

Decía de forma amenazante el ladrón. En ese momento el alicornio se giró y el atracador pudo ver un rostro que difícilmente olvidaría.

El rostro de Holy Blade era de intensa ira ciega. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente inyectados en sangre mientras apretaba sus dientes con tanta fuerza que rechinaban bastante, tenía una gran vena hinchada en el cuello que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. El atracador al verle con ese rostro se asustó en gran medida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el atracador, el alicornio rápidamente le quitó al escopeta con su magia y con dicha magia la dobló por la mitad hasta adoptarla forma de "U" dicha arma. Acto seguido el alicornio con su casco le agarró de la camisa al atracador mientras este temblaba de miedo al ver la expresión de furia que tenía el alicornio

Fuera del banco, se podía oír fuertes sonidos de brutales golpes como gritos de intenso dolor y agonía. El banco entero temblaba ante los terribles golpes que se oía dentro al mismo tiempo que nubes de polvo surgían de ella. Después de varios minutos de tales horribles sonidos, todo paró.

Atracador: Ah...ahhh...

Se quejaba el atracador que estaba prácticamente tirado en el suelo con enormes moratones y chichones por todo su cuerpo y la ropa destrozada, con la escopeta anudada alrededor del cuello y delante de este estaba Holy Blade al cual respiraba agitadamente. Todos los presentes aplaudieron al alicornio por haber reducido al atracador. El alicornio dirigiéndose por fin a recepción le dijo al encargado.

Blade: Por favor...Que me paguen este cheque...y que me ingresen en mi cuenta...por favor...

Pedía el alicornio haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y con una amplia sonrisa forzada.

Blade: Por fin...Por fin pude terminar...Maldita sea...Todo esto para cobrar un maldito cheque...Debería pedir que me lo ingresen directamente a mi cuenta bancaria...

Comentaba bastante molesto el alicornio al cual se sentía enormemente aliviado de poder haber cobrado el cheque.

En un gran ring de combate con muchos espectadores. Entraba Dana Blade con su traje de luchadora y su típica entrada hasta llegar a dicho ring.

Presentador: Dana Blade combatirá contra...Zanara...

Gritaba el presentados cuando las pantallas de televisión mostraban la imagen de unas mascaras tribales y sonando música tribal. Por la puerta entraba una cebra negra con rayas blancas. Ojos negros. Crin a rastas peinada con una coleta y cola corta. Portaba una mascara tribal roja con marrón que la tapaba el rostro que se la quitó nada mas entrar. Llevaba un especie de sujetador tipo guepardo, como una especie de minifalda del mismo tipo con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de dicha falda. Un collar ajustado que la rodeaba el cuello de varios colores rojos, blancos, azules. Pulseras blancas. No llevaba botas pero si unas coderas marrones. Algunos brazaletes tribales en sus patas. Tenía el rostro como parte de su cuerpo con pinturas rojas y azules en forma de símbolos tribales. Cutie mark de unas mascara tribal y una lanza.

Esta se subió al ring y ambas contendientes se prepararon para combatir.

Sonó la campaba y ambas comenzaron con su pelea.

Dana quiso golpearla pero Zanara se echó a un lado y poniéndose por detrás la agarró por detrás y la hizo un suplex golpeando la cabeza de Dana contra el suelo del ring. Sin soltarla se levantó y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento golpeándola otra vez contra el suelo.

Zanara iba a hacer unas vez mas, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Dana la dio un fuerte codazo en el costado obligándola ha soltarla y esta sin perder tiempo, la cogió del brazo a la cebra y la hizo una llave que la tiró contra el suelo y Dana sin perder tiempo saltó encima de esta dándola un fuerte codazo en el estomago de su rival sacándola toda el aire.

Dana la levantó la puso entre sus patas traseras y acto seguido la cogió de la cintura con sus brazos. Dana la levantó quedando su rival boca abajo y sus patas traseras en alto. Ahí Dana dio un sentó haciendo que su rival se diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo y quedando esta en el suelo. Dana se puso encima de ella para inmovilizarla.

1...2...

Pero Zanara la apartó de encima de ella. Zanara la cogio y la dio un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago haciendo que a esta la saliera todo el aire. Zanara acto seguido la cogió con ambos brazos y empleando su gran fuerza, la levantó hasta ponerla encima de su cabeza estando esta de pie. Acto seguido la dejó caer dándola un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda de Dana causándola bastante daño y que esta cayera al suelo boca arriba. Zanara sin perder tiempo pegó un saltó enfrente de las cuerdas superiores y acto seguido rebotó hasta dar una voltereta y caer de espaldas encima de Dana. Ahí sin perder tiempo la cebra de espaldas a esta, la cogió de una de sus patas traseras y la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

1...2...

Pero Dana logra deshacerse del agarre. Ambas se levantan y ahí Dana la dio un fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara, otro puñetazo y finalmente una patada que la manda contra una esquina del ring. Dana corrió hacia esta para luego saltar y placer contra ella con todo su cuerpo. Luego Dana se subió a las cuerdas intermedias y ahí comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos a la cara de la cebra. Una y otra vez la iba golpeando sin piedad, hasta que Zanara logrando zafarse, la empuja fuertemente a esta tirandola contra el suelo. Zanara sin perder tiempo se sube a una esquina del ring y saltó hacia ella, pero Dana se apartó haciendo que esta se golpeara contra el suelo.

Dana rápidamente se subió a otra esquina lista para saltar pero su rival se levantó a tiempo justo cuando Dana saltó y Zanara la atrapó por alto con sus brazos y la estrelló contra el suelo haciendo que se diera un fuerte cabezazo.

Zanara se puso por encima de ella y con un brazo la cogía del cuello y con la otra la cogía de una de sus patas traseras aplicando una fuerte llave causando fuerte dolor al cuello y pata trasera a la aliornio blanca. Una y otra vez la causaba fuerte dolor a esta con su fuerte llave, hasta que finalmente esta se liberó.

Ambas se levantaron y Zanara trató de darla una patada pero Dana la bloqueó y la tiró contra el suelo. Dana sin perder tiempo la cogió de ambos brazos y empleando otra llave haciendo que esta pudiera coger de ambos brazos a su rival sentada en el suelo con Dana detrás de esta, aplicando una fuerte y dolorosa llave a su rival causando bastante daño a esta. Una y otra vez aplicaba tan dolorosa llave haciendo gemir de dolor a la cebra hasta que esta se liberó.

Después de la llave ambos se levantaron y se agarraron la una a otra con sus brazos, forcejeando la una contra la otra tratando con todas sus fuerzas de someter a la otra. Pero Zanara la hizo la zancadillas a Dana haciendo que se cayera contra el suelo y esta sin perder tiempo hizo el pino encima de ella y se dejó caer dando un cabezazo contra el estomago de Dana haciéndola bastante daño. Ahí Zanara la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

1...2...

Pero Dana se libró del agarre. Pero Zanara la levantó y la lanzó contra la esquina haciendo que placara con fuerza. Zanara cogió distancia y corrió hacia ella tratando de placarla, pero justo en el último momento Dana se apartó haciendo que esta se diera contra la esquina.

Dana la cogió de la cabeza a la cebra y desde ahí comenzó a golpearla de la cabeza contra la esquina una y otra vez. Después de varios golpes esta la levantó y la sentó encima de la esquina dándola la espalda. Dana se subió y desde ahí la agarró para levantarse y acto seguido hacer un suplex haciendo que ambas cayeran contra el suelo y Zanara fuera duramente golpeada contra el suelo.

Dana sin perder el tiempo se subió a la esquina para realizar su ataque final. Ahí saltó y girando varias veces, cayó con fuerza encima de su rival. Ahí la inmovilizó contra el suelo mientras se realizaba la cuenta.

1...2...3...

Sonó la campana y Dana Blade era la ganadora del combate.

Al día siguiente Holy Blade volvió a su casa.

Blade: Hola a todos...

Saludo el semental a su hermana, y a Kasidi. No había rastro de Brodek por lo que intuyó que estaría por ahí. Su hermana al verlo comentó.

Dana: Valla hermano. Cuanto has tardado en volver. Te has tenido que dar un buen paseo para haber tardado tanto.

Blade: No menciones los paseos ¿Quieres? No te imaginas lo fastidiado que he estado ayer. Menos mal que encontré a una amiga con quien pude pasar el rato y relajarme.

Comentaba el semental. En ese momento Kasidi le comentó.

Kasidi: Señor Blade. Hay una carta para usted.

Decía la yegua mostrando una carta con su nombre en ella. Al ver la carta el alicornio blanco comentó.

Blade: ¿Una carta para mi? Espero que no sea otra vez del banco porque si no los mando a paseo.

Comentaba molesto el alicornio, ambas yeguas miraron extrañadas la respuesta del semental. Este cogió el sobre, la abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta al cual su contenido le pareció bastante interesante.

Blade: Vamos a ver que pone..."estimado lector. Está usted cordialmente invitado al primer y mas grande torneo de artes marciales que se llevara a cavo en la ciudad de Canterlot en exactamente en cuatro meses, en los cuales los mejores peleadores de Equestria competirán en un combate abierto en donde solo importa ganar y sobrevivir en enfrentamientos de proporciones titánicas y épicas. Y al finalizar el torneo se entregara un premio que jamás podría imaginar ni en sus fantasía mas locas. Si acepta, preséntese en Canterlot en cuatro meses para confirmar su presencia. Puedes invitar a un amigo a unirse a la lucha...Atentamente...un benefactor anónimo y patrocinador del torneo de Equestria*."

 *** Ver capítulo "11. amor libre como el viento" del fanfic "Las crónicas de Dawn, los últimos destinianos" de "Xingmao"**

Terminaba de leer el alicornio la carta.

Dana: ¿Un torneo de artes marciales aquí en Equestria? Que raro. No recuerdo que hubiera algo así antes.

Comentaba la yegua alicornio extrañada por la invitación enviada a su hermano.

Kasidi: Mmm...(Me pregunto si ira ese pegaso...).

Pensaba para si la sirvienta pensando en un semental pegaso en concreto que conoció hace tiempo en la Rosa Azul. Holy Blade parecía interesado en la invitación.

Blade: Un torneo de artes marciales ¿Por que no? Suena interesante. Voy a participar.

Comentaba emocionado el alicornio interesado en dicho torneo.

Dana: ¿Podemos ir contigo hermano?

Blade: Claro hermana. Kasidi y tu podéis venir. No veo problema con ello.

Dana: Estupendo.

Saltaba de alegría la yegua para acto seguido abrazar a su hermano.

Blade: Bien. Si debo participar, debo entrenarme muy duro si quiero ganar jejeje.

Comentaba el alicornio emocionado ante la idea de participar en un gran torneo. El semental tenía un largo camino por delante para fortalecerse y estar a tono para dicho torneo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	20. Comienza el Entrenamiento

**Comienza el Entrenamiento**

Al recibir la invitación para dicho torneo, Holy Blade se dispuso ha entrenarse como nunca. Pidió unos días libres como agente espectro para así tener tiempo para los entrenamientos y así mejorar al máximo. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de llegar lejos al torneo.

También supo que algunos amigos suyos como Eyedragon, Gunsmith, Comet Galaxy como otros participarían por lo que debería estar preparado. También supo que su amigo Dawn Frontier junto con sus amigos Ultimate, Zola, Jinshu, Pure e Insight entrarían en el torneo. Sabía los fuertes que eran todos y que también se estarían entrenando duro para el torneo, por lo que este tendría que esforzarse al máximo.

1º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade subía colina arriba de una montaña de enorme altura, arrastrando una enormes roca atada a este mientras subía.

Blade: Mmm...Vamos...Mas alto...

Comentaba el semental haciendo esfuerzos para subir arriba con la enorme roca que este arrastraba. Durante hora estaba el semental con su caminata, hasta que llegó a la cima. Ahí soltó la roca y se tomó un respiro.

Blade: Uf...Llegue...La Próxima usaré una roca mas grande.

2º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade estaba en medio de un basto bosque. Una cuerda estaba a su lado. Este sin dudarlo tiró de ella y en ese instante múltiples cuchillos surgieron de todas partes yendo directos hacia este.

El semental esquivaba los cuchillos con ágiles movimientos o desviándolas con sus cascos. Se movía de un lado a otro, saltando o agachando como rodando por el suelo para esquivar los afilados cuchillos, pero pese a ello alguno que otro cuchillo lograba hacerle un leve corte superficial. Durante tres horas estuvo el alicornio esquivando cuchillos sin parar que surgían de todas partes hasta que finalmente la tormenta de cuchillos terminó. El semental estaba tumbado en el suelo exhausto y descansando hasta recuperar fuerzas y continuar. En su cuerpo tenía algunos cortes hechos por los cuchillos.

Blade: Uf...Tendré que trabajar mas en mis reflejos como mi agilidad y capacidad de reacción si quiero llegar lejos...

3º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade al aire libre en un campo, el semental portaba en sus brazos una gran barra grande de metal con varias y enormes pesas de gran tamaño en ella. El semental movía una y otra vez dichas pesas de izquierda a derecha como si una espada se tratara. El semental sin su cazadora estaba con el cuerpo enormemente sudoroso.

Blade: 543...545...546...547...548...549...550...

Tras dar el último lanzamiento, el semental cayó al suelo de espaldas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba sudando a mares. Tras descansar un poco, el semental se levantó de nuevo y continuo.

Blade: 551...552...553...554...

Y así por largo rato hasta llegar a superar la cifra anterior que obtuvo cuando hacía aquel entrenamiento.

10º día de entrenamiento.

En lo alto de una gran cascada de mas de 30 metros de altura. Estaba el semental sujetó a un saliente de la roca, con una pesada y enorme roca atada a sus patas traseras. El semental iba haciendo flexiones sin parar sin importarle lo sudado que este estuviera.

Blade: Tengo que aumentar mas mi resistencia física...Para así poder aguantar mas...

15º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade estaba en un huerto ayudando a los granjeros a crear surcos. El semental el solo tenía atados varios arados a una barra de madera bien larga y gruesa unida al semental mediante cuerdas. El solo arrastraba todos los arados mientras creaba surcos en la tierra para que los granjeros pudieran sembrar. Aquello era un buen entrenamiento para el semental.

18º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade estaba en el bosque Everfree rodeado de lobos de madera. Dichos lobos atacaron al semental y este de defendía a golpes de cascos y patadas o empleando su magia, destruyendo así a los lobos de madera hasta reducirlos a astillas. Durante un rato la madera con que estaban compuestos los lobos se mantuvieron en el suelo, hasta que estas se volvieron a reconstruir de nuevo y acto seguido volvieron a atacar al semental.

Blade: Bien. Vuelta a empezar. Tengo que mejorar mi destreza en combate.

Decía el semental volviendo a combatir a los lobos de madera.

22º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade estaba en los jardines de la mansión haciendo flexiones con un casco, teniendo una pesada roca en su espalda. El semental sudando a mares, seguía haciendo flexiones con un solo brazo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir hasta el final en sus flexiones.

Blade: 654...655...656...657...658...659...660...

25º día de entrenamiento.

Holy Blade se entrenaba en su destreza con sus dos espadas, al cual Brodek con su arma dividida en dos katanas lo ayudaba a entrenar. Mientras ambos chocaban sus armas en su combate de entrenamiento, estos comentaban.

Brodek: Pareces decidido a todo Blade...

Comentaba el pony verde mientras chocaba sus katanas contra las espadas de Blade.

Blade: Si...Tengo que estar a tono para cuando comience el torneo.

Decía este mientras empujaba sus armas alejando al pony verde de este.

Brodek: Ya lo veo socio.

Blade: Claro Brodek. Por cierto ¿Recibiste tu también la invitación? Sería raro que un buen guerrero como tu no la recibiera.

Brodek: Pues ni idea. Supongo que se habrá perdido por ahí.

Comentaba el pony verde no demasiado lejos de acertar en lo que dijo este.

Flashback.

En correo había entrado en el buzón de la mansión Blade. Brodek que había llegado cogió el correo y entró en la casa mientras este ojeaba.

Brodek: Facturas...Facturas...concursos...propaganda...Bua...Todo chorradas...

Decía el pony verde separando las facturas como cartas importantes del resto que parecían propaganda y tras dejar las facturas encima de la mesa de la cocina, tiró el resto a la papelera, sin sospechar que una invitación dirigida a él estaba entre las cartas desechadas.

Tras los primeros días de entrenamiento de Holy Blade, este se tomó un día de descanso y se quedó en su casa tumbado en la mansión. Su hermana sentada en el sillón le comentó.

Dana: Veo que te has entrenado muchísimo hermano. Te noto con algo mas de músculos.

Comentaba la yegua. Su hermano sin levantarse la respondió.

Blade: De algo tenía que salir de tanto entrenamiento.

Dana: Dime hermano ¿Cual crees que es el premio?

Blade: Ni idea. No lo mencionó en la carta. Pero aseguraba que iba a ser un premio que merece la pena.

Dana: Valla hermano. Podría ser dinero.

Blade: ¿Mas del que gano yo como agente? Quizás...

Dana: O un viaje a un lugar exótico.

Decía emocionada la yegua. Su hermano sonriendo la contestó.

Blade: Si. La verdad es que irse a un sitio de vacaciones y relajarse estaría bien.

Su hermana se levantó y se sentó de lado encima del estomago del semental. Esta le comentó.

Dana: Si es eso ¿Donde podría ser?

Blade: Cualquier sitio que tenga playa y un buen hotel. En un lugar soleado para ponerse moreno.

Respondía el semental con una sonrisa. Su hermana secundándolo le respondía.

Dana: Si. La verdad es que estaría bien irse de vacaciones.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Kasidi fue a ver quien era.

Kasidi fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para ver quien era. La sirvienta se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Kasidi: No puede ser...

Blade: ¿Quien es Kasidi?

Preguntaba el semental. En respuesta se oyó una voz.

¿?: Hola familia.

Se oyó una voz en tono alegre. Holy Blade y Dana reaccionaron de golpe al reconocer aquella voz.

Ambos: ¿Papa?

Dijeron ambos levantándose del sofá y vieron que junto con la sirvienta había una semental alicornio de pelaje rojo y crin larga rubia parecida al de Holy Blade. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de un escudo y dos lanzas. Aquel semental era Lance Blade y era nada menos que el padre de Holy Blade y Dana Blade. El semental sonriendo a estos les dijo a ambos.

Lance: Hola hijos ¿Que tal estáis los dos?

Dana: Papa...

Gritaba la yegua de plena alegría yendo hacia su padre y abrazándolo.

Dana: Papa. Que alegría verte aquí.

Decía llena de alegría la yegua mientras abrazaba a su padre. Este devolviéndola el abrazo y acariciando su larga y hermosa crin la decía.

Lance: Si hija. Yo también me alegro de veros y ver que estáis bien. Hija. Estas mas guapa de que de costumbre y algo mas musculosa. Se nota que te entrenas para los combates.

Dana: Claro que si papa.

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa mientras separaba el abrazo. Holy Blade sonriendo al ver a su padre le comentó.

Blade: Hola papa ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Preguntaba el semental. Este viendo a su hijo le decía.

Lance: Hola hijo. Veo que tu también estas bien. Muy simple. Decidí haceros una visita ya que pasaba cerca de aquí. También me he enterado del torneo que se celebrará pronto y como era de imaginarse, tu participaras hijo.

Blade: Eso es verdad padre. Veo que estás bien enterado.

Lance: Por supuesto hijo. Eso no lo dudes. A mi rara vez se me escapa algo.

Decía riéndose el semental. Luego ahí continuo hablando.

Lance: Me imagino que te estarás entrenando duro.

Blade: Por supuesto padre. Eso no lo dudes. Pienso llegar lejos en el torneo.

Lance: Eso espero hijo. Y tu Dana. Me imagino que haces lo mismo para la lucha libre.

Dana: Claro papa. Me entreno duro para ser una campeona.

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa de confianza mientras hacia músculos con sus brazos en alto. Su padre al verlos se rió y dijo.

Lance: Así me gusta. Sin duda sois unos ponis fuertes al cual vuestro padre se siente muy orgulloso de vosotros.

Decía sonriendo de orgullo, pero luego pasó a una expresión triste y dijo.

Lance: Ojala vuestra madre estuviera aquí para veros ahora y ver la clase de ponis que sois ahora.

Dijo su padre con pesar. Nada mas decir eso, Holy Blade y Dana pusieron también una expresión triste.

Blade: Si...Nuestra madre...

Dana: Ni siquiera...La llegamos a conocer...

Comentaba ambos con aires de tristeza. Luego su padre tratando de sobreponerse les dijo a ambos.

Lance: Bueno. Tratemos de ser fuertes. Seguro que vuestra madre no querría veros así.

Blade: Si. Supongo que tienes razón padre.

Lacen: ¿Que tal si damos una vuelta por el pueblo? Ya que yo no tengo prisa por irme.

Dana: Buena idea padre.

Los tres salieron de la mansión para dar una vuelta por el pueblo y pasar un tiempo en familia.

Días mas tarde. En un ring de combate con miles de espectadores.

Presentador: Bien amigos de la lucha libre equina. Aquí nuestro siguiente combate será entre...Dana Blade...

Dana hacía su tradicional entrada al llegar y entrar al ring de combate.

Entre los espectadores estaba Holy Blade y Lance Blade en primera fila al cual no dudaron en asistir a tal combate.

Blade: Ahí está Dana papa.

Lance: Oh si mi pequeña. Sin duda se la ve como toda una yegua.

Comentaba el semental orgulloso de ver a su hija como toda una atleta. Dana Blade veía a su padre y a su hermano y esta los saludo con el casco al cual estos les devolvieron el gesto. Como su padre estaba presente, Dana estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de que su padre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

Presentador: Su rival de esta noche sera...DIXIE...

A la entrada pareció una yegua terrestre de pelaje blanco. Crin larga rubia y cola larga rubia. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una estrella dorada como la de un sheriff. Portaba una camisa larga sin mangas abierta por delante y unida por hilos blancos, dicho traje estaba moteado en negro. También llevaban unos pantalones blanco que no están unidos y que cubren cada una de las patas traseras también con moteado negro. Una pieza de bikini blanco por atrás ajustado. Una estrella dorada de Sheriff en el traje. Un collar blanco y unas coderas blancas. Botas blancas. Cinturón blanco. Su entrada es la imagen de una estrella dorada de sheriff en fondo blanco moteado en negro.

Esta al entrar se atusó el pelo y acto seguido corrió hacia el ring pegando un salto y quedando en el centro del ring.

Presentador: Bien chicas...Hora de Pelear...

Sonó la campana y el combate dio comienzo entre ambas yeguas. Dana comenzó primero dando un puñetazo a su rival al cual este se cubría con el brazo y acto seguido contraatacó con una patada al cual Dana la bloqueó también empleando su brazo. Ambas se agarraron la una a la otra de los hombros y trataron cada una de someter a la otra, pero Dana logró derribar a su rival contra el suelo. Acto seguido la levantó y la lanzó contra las cuerdas del ring. Esta rebotó en las cuerdas y Dana la placó el cuello con su brazo derribándola de nuevo.

Dana saltó hacia las cuerdas y rebotó para caer por encima de su rival, pero esta moviéndose a un lado la esquivó haciendo que Dana se diera duramente contra el suelo del ring. Dixie aprovechó para saltar por encima de esta y agarrarla por detrás del cuello con un candado en sus brazos. Una y otra vez hacía fuerza esta en su brazo en el cuello de Dana haciéndola daño.

Dana para liberarse la dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago de su rival obligándola a soltarla. Dana rápidamente se levantó y antes de que su rival se levantara, la dio una fuerte patada a la cara de esta tirandola de nuevo al suelo boca arriba. Dana la cogió de las patas traseras y esta de pie las colocó bajo sus brazos y se echó para atrás haciendo que su rival fuera jalada hacia ella y fuera lanzada contra las cuerdas superiores quedando esta ahí.

Dana corrió hacia el otro lado y tomando impulsó en las cuerdas, corrió hacia su rival al cual esta se giró y la placó el cuello con su brazo haciendo que esta pasara por encima de las cuerdas y cayera fuera contra el duro suelo de la parte exterior del ring. Dana sin perder tiempo se bajó del ring para continuar con el combate, iba a atizarla hasta que su rival fue más rápida y la dio un codazo a la cara y acto seguido cogerla de la cabeza y golpearla contra la base del ring duramente haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Dixie la levantó y la puso entre sus piernas traseras y luego la cogió de la cintura. Tirando con fuerza la levantó haciendo que Dana quedara sentada de frente encima de sus hombros. Acto seguido la bajó de golpe tirandola con fuerza haciendo bastante daño en la espalda de Dana. Luego la levantó de nuevo y con fuerza la lanzó de nuevo al interior del ring y Dixie volvió a meterse.

Dana iba a levantarse pero Dixie la dio una doble patada a la cara de esta tirandola al suelo. Dixie se subió a una esquina y desde ahí saltó cayendo duramente encima de su rival. Ahí la inmovilizó al suelo.

1...2...

Pero Dana logra quitársela de encima. Dana harta de recibir decidió ser ella la que dira. Placó contra ella tirandola al suelo y luego saltó encima de ella golpeando con sus flancos encima del estomago de su rival. Luego Dana se levantó y volteó a su rival boca abajo.

Dana con sus patas traseras sujeto las de su rival y luego la cogió de los brazos y tirando para atrás haciendo que las patas traseras de su rival se doblara para atrás y quedando esta encima. Dana debajo de esta la soltó de los brazos y lacto seguido cogiendola del cuello la puso por debajo de uno de sus brazos y comenzó a hacerla un fuerte y dolorosa llave que afectaba tanto al cuello como espalda y patas traseras a su rival. Una y otra vez aplicaba fuerza contra su rival haciendo mas y mas daño.

Un rato duro la llave hasta que la soltó y su rival cayó al suelo. Dana sin perder tiempo se subió a una esquina del ring y desde ahí realizó un salto de espaldas con voltereta cayendo de un gran sentón a espaldas de su rival causando gran daño a esta. Dana la volteó e inmovilizándola de una de sus patas traseras trató de someterla.

1...2...

Pero su rival se la quitó de encima. Dixie saltó hacia ella pillándola el cuello de su rival con el brazo tirandola al suelo. La yegua se puso encima de ella y ahí comenzó a levantarse de varios saltos con la rodilla dando una y otra vez fuertes rodillazos en la cabeza de Dana. Así un rato para luego levantarse y coger a Dana por detrás la hizo un suplex golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra el suelo del ring y ahí manteniendo la posición para inmovilizarla.

1...2...

Pero Dana deshizo la llave y rápidamente se levantó. Dixie lanzó una patada con giro tratando de golpearla pero esta se agachó para esquivarla y justo cuando Dixie la daba le espalda, la cogió del cuello con su brazo mientras con el otro la cogía de uno de sus brazos y la ponía por detrás de esta. Luego cogió el otro brazo y la puso por delante de esta, ahí Dana la hizo un suplex haciendo girar a su rival sobre si misma, dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su rival contra el suelo del ring e inmovilizándola contra el suelo en la posición que estaban ambas.

1...2...

Pero Dixie se libero. Ambas se levantaron y ahí comenzaron con un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas cada una golpeándose mutuamente con dureza lastimándose mutuamente en sus cuerpos y cara, así durante un rato hasta que al final ambas con sus brazos se inmovilizaron la una con la otra. Ahí Dana la dio un cabezazo a su rival al cual esta acto seguido se la devolvió.

Ahí comenzó un duro combate a base de cabezazos donde ambas inmovilizada de los brazos por las otra, se daban fuertes cabezazos la una contra la otra donde ambas trataban de someter a la otra en su duelo de cabezazos. Ambas se golpeaban con dureza causándose daño mutuo. Dana la daba un fuerte cabezazo a Dixie al igual que esta se la devolvió a Dana y esta se la volvía a realizar lo mismo siendo correspondida por la otra. Ninguna daba su brazo a torcer y daban todo para derrotar a la otra. Así hasta que las dos tomaron impulso para dar un cabezazo final y acto seguido se dieron a la vez un doble cabezazo contra la otra haciendo que ambas se separara y cayeran al suelo aturdidas y con fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ambas sudadas y realmente aturdidas, trataban de levantarse con gran dificultad empleando las cuerdas para levantarse.

Dana miró a su padre y a su hermano que habían asistido a su combate para verla pelear. No estaba dispuesta a decepcionarlos de ninguna forma en absoluto.

Ambas yeguas retrocedieron de la otra hasta que cada una estaba en una esquina opuesta de la otra. Ahí ambas teniendo sus cuerpos sudorosos y lastimados se miraba de forma desafiante mientras recobraban el aliento.

Acto seguido ambas se lanzaron contra la otra en una carrera dispuestas a terminarlo todo. Dixie lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas contra Dana, pero esta la esquivó y agarrandola del brazo esta la levantó por encima de su cabeza hasta ponerla boca abajo con su cabeza apuntando al suelo. Esta soltó un sentó haciendo que su rival de diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el duro suelo del ring y Dana sin soltarla y manteniéndola en aquella posición la inmovilizó de sus patas traseras en alto contra el suelo.

1..2...3...

Sonó la campana. Dana era la ganadora del combate. Holy Blade y su padre lo celebraron por alto.

Mas tarde en los vestuarios, Dana se estaba secando con una toalla. Su padre y su hermano estaban con ella.

Blade: Buen combate hermana.

Dana: Gracias hermano. Debo decir que esta vez lo tuve difícil.

Lance: Pero al final ganaste hija. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Decía el semental orgulloso de su hija. Esta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Dana: Gracias padre.

Lance: Por cierto ¿Quienes serán las próximas en combatir?

Blade: Precisamente el siguiente combate participará una vieja amigo de Gunsmith.

Dana: Bien. Me arreglo un poco y me reúno con vosotros.

De nuevo en el ring, el presentado comentaba el siguiente evento.

Presentador: Muy bien amigos de los combates duros y salvajes entre hermosas y sexys yeguas luchadoras. El siguiente combate será entre...

Nubes blancas surgían de la entrada como hacen siempre cuando van a entrar las luchadoras.

Presentador: Thunder Flower*...

Decía esto y de las pantallas de televisión aparecieron la imagen de varias rosas cayendo como relámpagos y truenos. Por la entrada apareció una yegua alicornio de pelaje marrón o rugo. Crin y cola ámbar. Ojos escarlate. Cutie mark de una rosa con dos rayos. Su traje de luchadora era similar al de Light Storm solo que de color blanco como las rosas blancas con detalles verdes en ella.

 *** OC de Gunsmith-6798**

La alicornio ando hasta el ring para luego subir tranquilamente por ella.

Presentador: Y Anestesia...

Las pantallas mostraban unas jeringuillas con líquido verde dentro con aspecto algo perturbador para aquellas personas que temían las inyecciones. Acto seguido pareció una yegua pegaso de pelaje naranja. Crin corta marrón y cola corta marrón. Ojos verdes. Cutie mark de una jeringuilla con líquido verde en ella. Llevaba un traje de enfermera rosa corta sin mangas y de falda corta. Medias blancas. Botas y coderas rosas. En vez de la cruz roja típica de las enfermeras, tenía una extraña marca azul de seis puntas rectangulares tanto en la gorra como en la parte del traje donde estaría situado el corazón y en las rodilleras. Guantes blancos en sus patas delanteras. Su entrada es la imagen de una inyección de tamaño amenazante.

Esta mostraba cierta sonrisa perversa mientras andaba hasta el ring y subió volando hasta quedar dentro de ella.

Presentador: Bien...Que Comience el combateee...

Sonó la campana y enseguida entre ambas comenzaron las hostilidades. Thunder Flower empezó lanzando un rodillazo volador a la cara de su rival haciéndola retroceder. Volvió a lanzar otro rodillazo volador mandando a su rival contra las cuerdas. Ahí la dio ahora otro rodillazo normal al suelo contra el estomago de su rival y acto seguido cogiendola de la cabeza la lanzó contra el suelo.

Thunder la levantó pero Anestesia la dio un cabezazo contra esta haciéndola retroceder. Luego la pegaso placó contra esta mandándola contra una esquina. Ahí sujetándose de las cuerdas intermedias, comenzó a darla fuertes cabezazos contra el estomago de su rival una y otra vez.

Acto seguido la cogio y la pegaso esta poniéndola boca arriba en su rodilla la alicornio, Anestesia sacó dos despilfarradores y la sacudió una potente descarga eléctrica contra esta para acto seguido caer al suelo.

Blade: Ey...Eso no creo que sea muy legal.

Comentó el alicornio. Su hermana le comentó.

Dana: Bueno...Anestesia es conocida por no jugar muy limpio que digamos.

Anestesia voló hasta la esquina del ring y se preparó para realizar un salto del tigre. Saltó y cayó por completo encima de Thunder Flower. Ahí la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

1...2...

Pero Thunder la apartó y rápidamente se levantó. La dio un puñetazo a la cara de la pegaso y cogiendola del brazo la lanzó contra las cuerdas. Cuando la pegaso rebotó en las cuerdas, Thunder se agachó y cuando esta se puso encima, rápidamente la alicornio se levantó de golpe hacia arriba haciendo que su rival se volteara y se pegara contra el suelo duramente. Thunder sin perder tiempo la cogió de las patas traseras y la arrastró por el suelo hasta ponerla en el centro del ring.

Ahí entrecruzo las patas traseras de su rival y luego metió una de las suyas en medio de estas. La alicornio se giró con su rival haciendo lo mismo quedando con la pegaso boca abajo con sus piernas dobladas hacia atrás y con Thunder de pie haciéndola una llave en ambas piernas haciéndola bastante daño a la pegaso. Una y otra vez la iba aplicando presión en la llave haciendo mas y mas daño a este. Pero en ese momento la pegaso sacó algo escondido en las muñequeras, una especie de pequeña y fina aguja que se la clavó en la pata traseras libre de Thunder haciéndola daño y se desconcentrara haciendo que la soltara de la llave.

Thunder Flower se sujetaba de su pata lastimada pero Anestesia sin perder tiempo la dio una patada en la cara mandándola contra las cuerdas quedando este colgada de frente. Anestesia la cogio de las espalda tiró de ella rodando la pegaso con su rival encima quedando esta como sentada a la inversa y Anestesia sentada encima de ella la sujetaba por detrás tratando de inmovilizarla.

1...2...

Pero Thunder se liberó y la empujó fuerte. En venganza la cogio de una de sus patas traseras y sentándose encima de ella la aplicaba una dolorosa llave en Anestesia una y otra vez.

Luego de aplicarla la llave la levantó y cogiendola de la cintura la levantó por encima de su cabeza y la tiró al suelo con dureza. Ahí la volvió a cogerla de la misma piernas y entrecruzándola con la otra se echó encima de esta tumbándose de espalda y con sus brazos la cogía de la cabeza. Ahí comenzó a hacerla daño tanta en las patas traseras como en el cuello de su rival.

Una y otra vez la aplicaba la dolorosa llave hasta que Anestesia se liberó. Thunder se lanzó hacia esta pero la pegaso se apartó y la hizo la zancadilla haciendo que esta se tropezara y cayera contra las cuerdas. Anestesia corrió hacia esta cuando esta se giró y la golpeó con su brazo en el cuello sacándola del ring y cayera al suelo boca abajo. Anestesia no perdió tiempo y volando por encima de la cuerda saltó y cayó de sentón encima de esta.

Con Thunder Flower todavía en el suelo, Anestesia cogió una silla de metal y cuando Thunder se iba levantando, la golpeó duramente con ella en la cabeza. Luego la levantó y quiso golpearla de nuevo con la silla pero la alicornio la detuvo con sus brazos, la quitó la silla y ahora la golpeó con ella a esta tirandola al suelo. Luego empleando la silla la metió la misma pata trasera de su rival donde la aplicaba las llaves anterior entre los pliegues de la silla, ahí en el suelo dio un fuerte pisotón en la silla presionando así la pata atrapada en su rival haciéndola daño.

Tras quitarla la silla, la levantó y la metió de nuevo al interior del ring. Thunder rápidamente se metió y sin darla tiempo a levantarse, se sentó de nuevo encima de su rival dándola la espalda y volviéndola a coger la misma pata trasera, volvió a hacerla otra dolorosa llave causando mucho dolor a su rival.

Una y otra vez iba Thunder castigando duramente a su rival en la misma pata traseras. Durante largo rato duró el intenso dolor en la pegaso en su pata trasera que la alicornio iba haciendo la dura llave, hasta que finalmente la pegaso no pudo soportar mas dolor y golpeaba repetidamente en el suelo del ring con su casco dando señal de que se rengía.

La campana sonó dando como ganadora por abandona a Thunder Flower.

Lance: Y al final gana Thunder Flower.

Dana: Si. Debo reconocer que sus movimientos han estado bastante bien.

Tras terminar los combates. Los tres fueron a un restaurante para cenar. Ahí platicaron varia cosas.

Lance: Bueno hijo dime ¿Como te va como agente espectro?

Blade: La verdad bastante bien. Voy de un lado a otro, conozco a gente. Conozco lugares. Conozco a hermosa chicas.

Lance: Jajajaja..Se nota que eres todo un Blade hijo ¿Y tu Dana? ¿Como te va como luchadora profesional?

Dana: Genial papa. Tengo grandes combate que me obligan a emplearme a fondo al enfrentarme a duras oponentes, pero está bien.

Lance: Se nota que tengo a unos hijos estupendos...(Ojala su madre pudiera verles ahora...).

Pensaba esto último con tristeza, tratando de que sus hijos no lo notaran aunque no le era fácil, ya que le costaba mantener el esfuerzo de que no le saliera una lagrima del ojo. Sus hijos jamás conocieron a su madre pero el semental la conocía bastante bien. Cuando esta desapareció misteriosamente, el trató de encontrarla pero hasta ahora no tuvo éxito alguno. Aquello lo entristecía bastante.

Aunque su padre trataba de ocultarlo, su hijo notó parte de su tristeza, tratando de cambiar de tema le comentó.

Blade: Oye padre ¿Y a ti como te va como en tu trabajo?

Preguntaba el semental tratando de quitarle la depresión a su padre. Este embozando una sonrisa le respondió.

Lance: Oh bastante bien hijo. Ya sabes. Viajando de un lugar a otro, explorando nuevos lugares. Cosas así.

Blade: Me alegro padre.

Dana: Bueno papa ¿Volvemos a casa?

Lance: Si hija. Espero que no os importe si paso la noche con vosotros antes de partir mañana.

Blade: En absoluto padre. Se agradece poder pasar tiempo juntos.

Lance: Claro hijo.

Mas tarde los tres llegaron a la mansión y tras cenar, estuvieron charlando de sus cosas animadamente hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Holy Blade estaba metido en su cama, hasta que notó que alguien entraba. Vio que era su hermana Dana.

Blade: ¿Pasa algo Dana?

Preguntó el alicornio a su hermana. Dana tardó unos instante en responder hasta que finalmente respondió.

Dana: Bueno...Hermano yo...¿Te importa sin dormimos juntos?

Preguntaba algo dudosa la yegua. El semental le pareció extraño aquella pregunta pero decidió aceptar su petición.

Blade: Claro hermana. Adelante.

Decía el alicornio con una sonrisa dejando sitio en su cama para que se pudiera meterse en la cama. Ambos estaba ya metidos en la cama.

Dana: Oye hermano...

Blade: ¿Si hermana?

Dana: ¿Como crees que era nuestra madre?

Preguntaba la yegua con cierto tono triste. Holy Blade comprendía lo que quería decir su hermana. Ninguno de los dos conoció a su madre ya que esta desapareció unos meses después de que los dos naciera. Su padre la estuvo buscando por largo tiempo sin éxito alguno, ni siquiera una pista. Como mucho sabían de ella por algunas fotos de ella y por los que les había contado su padre. Holy Blade tras soltar un suspiro la respondió.

Blade: Bueno. Según nuestro padre, era una yegua increíble como hermosa. Dulce y cariñosa al cual se ganaba el aprecio de todo el mundo.

Decía el semental. Dana lo abrazó y le dijo.

Dana: Ojala la hubiéramos conocido.

Blade: Si...Yo también...

Respondieron ambos con tristeza. Su hermana apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, mientras este la rodeaba con su brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Ahí ambos se durmieron.

En el cuarto secreto de Dolf, el malvado barón estaba mirando a través de la prisión de cristal a la madre de Holy Blade y Dana. El barón tenía un casco apoyado en el cristal mientras miraba a la yegua y ahí comentó.

Dolf: Así que Holy Blade participará en un torneo de artes marciales. Interesante. Quizás ahí podamos averiguar si tu hijo es de la misma clase que tu o no, mi querida Aurora Star...

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa malvada mientras un aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	21. Día de Chicas

**Día de Chicas**

Como siempre, estaba Holy Blade entrenando duro. Este con varias planchas de plomo atadas a sus extremidades, estaba en el cielo azul realizando varios movimientos de puñetazos y patadas. Todo con tal de ganar fuerza y resistencia para el torneo venidero. No dejaba nada al azar y se entrenaba con cada vez mayor dureza.

Luego de varias horas de entrenarse, decidió tomarse un descanso y se fue a pasear por el pueblo. Durante su caminata, vio el castillo de la princesa Twilight. Sabía de antecasco (antemano) que sus amigos destinianos estaban alojándose allí, así que decidió pasar para saludarles.

Blade: Veamos que tal están Dawn y sus amigos. Hace mucho que no les veo.

Comentaba el alicornio con ganas de ver a sus amigos destinianos. Primero llamó a la puerta al cual fue recibido por el pequeño dragón Spike.

Spike: Ah...Tu eres...Eh...

Blade: Holy Blade amigo.

Se presentaba el alicornio sonriendo al dragón.

Spike: Ah si. Ese amigo de Dawn.

Blade: ¿Están Dawn y sus amigos? Quería saludarles.

Spike: Claro. Pasa.

Le respondía amablemente el dragón abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al alicornio. Este siguiendo al pequeño dragón, fue guiado hacia la gran sala donde se reunían los elementos de la armonía. En ella estaban Dawn y sus compañeros destinianos.

 **OCs de Xingmao.**

 **A Dawn Frontier ya le conocéis del primero capítulo de mi fanfic.**

 **Ultimate Flight** : Un pegaso destiniano. Pelaje azul como Rainbow. Crin azul oscuro y morado oscuro ataco con una coleta. Su crin esta atada como un trenza. Ojos violeta. Cutie mark de una estrella amarilla seguida por un estela. Un autentico casanova que no para de cortejar a toda yegua hermosa que tiene a su alcance.

 **Insight** : Unicornio destiniano: Pelaje blanco. Crin negra con violeta. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una lupa. Un chico alegre y divertido al cual le gustan los dulces y puede ser algo inocente. Es medio hermano de Jinshu.

 **Zola** : Una cebra macho como Zecora, solo que el es un destiniano como Dawn y es amigo suyo. Peinado con rastas, ojos. Cutie mark de un atrapa sueños. Comprende la naturaleza como nadie y tiene poderes en ella al igual que pude comunicarse con las plantas.

 **Pure:** Un kelpie destiniano. De pelaje verde y verde oscuro. Crin de color verde claro y verde oscuro. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de una hola. Experto en técnicas de agua.

 **Jinshu** : Un kirin destiniano de primera generación ( quiere decir que es el cruce entre una yegua terrestre y un gran dragón). De pelaje o escamas azul oscuro muy duro al cual le permiten aguantar los golpes como sin nada, con escamas en su vientre como la de un dragón. Crin roja, cuernos de kirin, ojos naranjas. Medio hermano mayor de Insight. Un tipo amargado con muy mal carácter al cual nunca sonríe (cuando sonríe con los dientes da verdadero miedo). No le gustan los dulces y está obsesionado con ser el mas fuerte. Cutie mark de unas katanas cruzadas. Tiene una actitud completamente malhumorada y de un completo amargado.

Blade: Hola chicos ¿Que tal todos?

Saludaba el alicornio a estos. Los destinianos le devolvieron el saludo.

Dawn: Ah Blade amigo. Me alegro de verte.

Blade: Igualmente.

Dijeron ambos chocando de cascos. Los demás salvo Jinshu al cual no dijo nada le saludaron igualmente.

Ultimate: Hola Blade amigo ¿Como te va?

Pure: Holy Blade ¿No? ¿Que tal?

Insight: Hola amigo.

Zola: ¿Que tal?

Jinshu no dijo nada. Simplemente miró unos instante al alicornio blanco y luego apartó la mirada. Holy Blade al verle hacer eso dijo.

Blade: Veo que Jinshu sigue siendo la alegría de la huerta. Lo que debe animar este en las tardes aburridas jejejeje.

Bromeaba el alicornio. Ultimate al cual le hizo enorme gracia el chiste comentó.

Ultimate: Jajajaja..Buena esa...Como es un amargado total jajajaja...

Jinshu simplemente gruñó y paso del tema.

Zola: ¿Que te trae por aquí Holy Blade?

Preguntaba la cebra. Este respondió.

Blade: Pasaba cerca del castillo y pensando que estaríais aquí, decidí pasar a saludaros ¿Y vosotros?

Insight: Twilight nos llamo porque quería probar un hechizo nuevo.

Blade: ¿Un hechizo nuevo?

En ese momento entró Twilight portando un libro con su magia. Esta vio al grupo junto con el alicornio blanco.

Twilight: Hola chicos. Hola a ti también...ehhh...

Blade: Holy Blade.

Twilight: Ah si. Holy Blade. Bueno chicos. Este es el hechizo que quiero probar. Tu puedes quedarte aquí si quieres Holy Balde.

Comentaba la princesa. Esta les pidió que se sentaran en los asientos y estos obedecieron. Twilight abriendo el libro con Spike a su lado comiendo palomitas comenzó a leer el hechizo.

Twilight: Vamos a ver si esto funciona.

Decía la alicornio. Esta iluminó su cuerpo y los cuerpos de los sementales comenzaron a brillar. En ese instante una luz cegadora cubrió la sala obligando a Twilight y a Spike a cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz desapareció la expresión de Twilight como la de Spike fue de completa sorpresa.

Twilight: Oh oh...Me temo que me he equivocado en el hechizo.

Los sementales estaban estornudando en medio del humo que se formó, lo extraño es que sus estornudos sonaban algo agudos.

Dawn: ¿Que...Que ha pasado...?

Preguntaba Dawn pero en ese momento el semental notó que su voz era mas aguda?

Ultimate: No lo se amigo...Pero aquí no hay quien respire...

Decía el pegaso también notando que su voz era mas aguda.

Blade: Chicos...¿Que ocurre...?

Preguntaba el alicornio cuya voz también sonaba mas aguda. Cuando el humo desapareció y estos pudieron verse, se sobresaltaron de golpe al verse a ellos mismos. Solo que ahora en vez de ser sementales, ahora eran yeguas.

Un enorme gritó conjunto se oyó afuera del castillo asustando a los habitantes del pueblo como los animales y aves.

Los sementales estaban impactados por su nuevo aspecto. Holy Blade y los otros ahora eran yeguas casi iguales a su forma masculina salvo algunas diferencias. El alicornio blanco era ligeramente mas pequeño con el morro como la forma de yegua y el cuerpo mas pequeño y femenino. Aun conservaba sus grandes alas. Dawn tenía la crin mas larga como la cola. Jinshu tenía la crin mas larga y bella. Pure tenía su crin mas abultada.

Pure: ¿Que nos ha pasado?

Zola: ¿Por que somos ahora yeguas?

Jinshu: Esto no me gusta absolutamente nada.

Decía molesto la ahora hembra kirin. Twilight se dio tarde de su error mientras Spike estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa. Dawn mirando a Twilight la preguntó.

Dawn: Twilight ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por que ahora somos yeguas?

Twilight estaba ligeramente shokeada pero enseguida pudo responder algo dudosa.

Twilight: Me...Me temo que me he equivocado con el hechizo. Y ahora sois yeguas.

Respondía Twilight al cual no sabía como expresarse mientras los chicos o mejor dicho chicas se examinaban mutuamente sus físicos.

Insight: Valla...Esto si que es raro...

Blade: Raro es poco...Ahora todos somos chicas diez...buf...

Decía la alicornio un poco frustrado por el hecho de ser yeguas. Ultimate en cambio no parecía demasiado molesto.

Ultimate: Bueno...Tampoco esta tan mal esto...La verdad es que me veo bien como yegua. Incluso tengo muy buenos flancos...Oh si...menudo trasero que tengo...

Comentaba la pegaso mirándose en un espejo y viéndose muy bella ella misma al cual se veía bastante atractiva.

Twilight: Valla chicos...Lo siento...No quería que esto pasara.

Blade: Bueno Twilight...Al menos podrás deshacerlo ¿No?

Preguntaba la alicornio a esta.

Twilight: Mucho me temo que no puedo deshacerlo.

Pure: ¿Que dices?

Decía la kelpie pegando un gran grito femenino. Jinshu verdaderamente molesta gritó.

Jinshu: ¿Como que no puedes deshacerlo?

Twilight: Bueno...Es que me equivoqué con el hechizo y no se cuanto dura. No debería ser mucho tiempo. Solo que no se cuanto tiempo será hasta que se agote el hechizo.

Jinshu: Genial. Oh sea...Que tendremos este aspecto solo los dioses saben cuanto.

Comentaba verdaderamente molesta la kirin. Su hermana trató de calmarlo.

Insight: Hermano...O hermana...Cálmate.

Ultimate: Si amiga...Cálmate. Además no se por que te enfadas. Todos estamos bien como yeguas. Incluso tu te ves buena como hembra kirin jajajajaja...

Se reía la pegaso haciendo enfadar a la kirin al cual esta trató de golpearla pero esta la esquiva. El grupo de yeguas estaba discutiendo hasta que Twilight trató de poner orden, cosa que no era fácil ya que el pequeño dragón no paraba de reír ya que le hacía enorme gracia ver a los chicos convertidos en yeguas. Finalmente logra calmarlos a todos o a todas mas bien.

Twilight: Chicos...O chicas. Calmaos un poco. Mejor os volvéis a vuestras casas y esperar que se pasen los efectos del hechizo.

Decía la alicornio. Estos no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar lo que decía la alicornio, los únicos que no parecían demasiado molestos por su nuevo aspecto fueron Ultimate al cual este se veía enormemente atractiva como yegua e Insight al cual le parecía gracioso verse a si mismo como yegua. Una vez fuera, Holy Blade se fue despidiendo de estos.

Blade: Bueno. Me tengo que ir. A sido un placer veros a todos.

Dawn: Igualmente Blade. Y lamento que te hayas metido en esto.

Se disculpaba la yegua. La alicornio rotando los ojos la respondió.

Blade: Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Es solo cuestión de que pasen pronto los efectos del hechizo.

Jinshu: Eso espero. Esto no me hace ninguna maldita gracia.

Comentaba de mala gana la kirin. cada uno salvo Jinshu e Insight que fueron juntas, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Dawn volvió a casa de su prometida Fluttershy al cual esta estaba ya con varios meses de embarazo por este. Cuando la terrestre llamó a la puerta esta la abrió, la pegaso cuando abrió la puerta y la vio, al principio no la reconocía.

Fluttershy: Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Preguntaba la pegaso. Dawn al notar que su prometida no la reconocía trató de explicarla aunque no lo era nada fácil para ella.

Dawn: Fluttershy...yo...Soy Dawn...

Respondía la terrestre. Aquello sorprendió a la pegaso al cual exclamó.

Fluttershy: ¿Dawn...? ¿Eres tu? Pero..¿Como?

Dawn: Largo de explicar...Mejor te lo cuento todo dentro...

Y ambas entraron por la casa. Por un lado Jinshu y su hermana estaban caminando al lado de unas obras donde se construiría un centro comercial. Los obreros al verlas comenzaron a gritarlas.

Obrero: Hola mozas...

Obrero2: ¿Que hacen unas linduras como vosotras en un sitio como este?

Obrero3: ¿Os gustaría pasar un buen rato con auténticos sementales?

Obrero4: Oh si...Eso sin duda son traseros de primera calidad...

Piropeaban sin parar los obreros de la obra. Jinshu ya bastante molesta por las insinuaciones, esta los miró de forma fulminante y dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo, provocó una grieta que fue avanzando hacia al obra derribándola por completo asustando a los obreros. Finalmente ambas hermanas se marcharon. Ahí Insight trató de decirla.

Insight: Hermano. Creo que te has pasado con eso.

Jinshu: Hice lo que tenía que hacer hermano. Nadie se burla de mi o de mi hermano pequeño.

Respondía el kirin con tono molesto en su voz. Estos se marchaban mientras los obreros asustados veían el edificio que estaban construyendo completamente destruido.

Pure estaba con Lotus y Aloe en el SPA. Estas al ver a su novio común convertido en yegua, no dudaron en invitarle al baño termal para yeguas. La kelpie no estaba seguro de ello, pero ambas yeguas no la dejaron opción.

Pure: Esto..Chicas...¿Estáis seguras de esto?

Comentaba la kelpie dudosa al cual al igual que estas, estaba en el agua termal. Ambas yeguas le respondieron.

Lotus: Por supuesto Pure...

Aloe: Ahora eres una yegua como nosotras por lo que no hay problema.

Lotus: Y déjanos decirte que nos encanta tu crin...

Aloe: Si...La verdad es que como yegua estas verdaderamente hermosa...

Comentaban ambas yeguas mientras Lotus frotaba sensualmente con una esponja la espalda de la kelpie, mientras Aloe la iba mojando la crin y arreglándosela un poco. Ambas yeguas parecían encantadas con la nueva forma de su novio al cual para ellas lucían bastante atractiva esta y no dudaron en aprovecharse de ello el tiempo que duraría el hechizo. Incluso no dudaban en pasar sensualmente sus cascos por todo el cuerpo de la kelpie mientras esta estaba enormemente roja y algo avergonzada.

Ultimate había ido a ver su chica Kasidi a la Rosa Azul. Sobraba decir que la yegua rosa se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su novio destiniano convertido en yegua, pero enseguida se recuperó de la impresión y decidió probar una cosa con ella.

Ultimate: Oh Valla...Esto es...Tan...tan ...provocativo...

Decía la pegaso llevando puesto un disfraz de conejita negra playbrony. Ambas estaban en un cuarto probando varios disfraces femeninos para el pegaso. Kasidi tumbada sobre una cama la comentaba a su novio convertido en yegua.

Kasidi: Si cielo...y tengo muchos mas...

Respondía la yegua con una sonrisa. Durante ese tiempo Ultimate estuvo probando disfraces uno tras otro. Uno de vaquera. De sexy gatita negra de látex. De sexy gatita blanca de lanas, sirvienta, mucama, con medias negras, calcetas de múltiples colores, sexy policía, de secretaria con minifalda muy corta y medias negras, de maestra. Uno tras otro se iba probando disfraces Ultimate mientras Kasidi iba tomando fotos de cada uno de los modelos que se iba probando su novio transformado.

Ultimate: Oh valla...Como chico me daría mucha vergüenza ponerme trajes de chica, pero ahora como yegua estoy tan buena...

Comentaba la pegaso maravillada al verse con aquellos disfraces sexy, en especial llevando un tipo de traje de bikini muy pequeño tipo hilo dental. Su novia la comentó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a este.

Kasidi: Si...Y deja que te enseñe algunas cosas de ser chica...

Decía la yegua cogiendo a su novio y la lanzó contra la cama. Kasidi se subió a la cama hasta ponerse encima y ahí sin previo aviso lo beso, siendo correspondida por la pegaso. Ahí ambas iban a tener diversión para rato.

Zola estaba en un jardín arreglando plantas con sus poderes junto con Zecora, de momento la cebra no tenía demasiado problemas con su nuevo aspecto.

En la mansión Blade, Holy Blade estaba en el salón principal junto con Dana Blade y Brodek, este último echado en el suelo partiéndose de risa ya que Holy Blade les había contado a estos lo que había pasado en el castillo de Twilight. Dana estaba enormemente sorprendida por ver a su hermano convertido en yegua, mientras Brodek estaba en el suelo partiéndose de risa como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Dana: Valla hermano...Aquello si que fue inesperado. Nunca me lo habría imaginado.

Blade: Pues créeme hermana. Así es. Mi madre, yo convertido en yegua. Lo que hay que ver.

Comentaba algo molesta la yegua al verse convertido en una. Brodek que seguía riéndose sin parar la comentó.

Brodek: Jajajaja...Tío...Esto es lo mas gracioso que he visto en toda mi vida...Jajajajaja...

Se reía sin parar para molestia de la alicornio al cual a esta una vena se le aparecía en la frente.

Blade: No tiene gracia Brodek.

Le decía enfadado la alicornio. Pese a ello el semental verde seguía riéndose sin parar. Dana trató de calmarlo.

Dana: Calma hermano. Como dijiste, la princesa Twilight dijo que era temporal

Blade: Si. Y espero que sea pronto.

Dana: Si hermano. Mientras podemos quedarnos aquí y ver que cosas se pueden hacer. Además...

Blade: ¿Si?

En ese momento su hermana lo abrazó con fuerza para sorpresa de Holy Blade y esta con una amplia sonrisa le dijo.

Dana: Además...Siempre quise tener una hermana...

Gritaba emocionada la yegua para sorpresa de Holy Blade ya que Dana desde siempre quiso tener una hermana. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso haciendo que Brodek se riera con mayores ganas todavía hasta el punto que le iba doliendo ya la barriga de tanto reírse para molestia de Holy Blade. Su hermana dejó de abrazarla y le comentó.

Dana: Ah si...Hace poco llegó un comunicado de la princesa solicitando tu presencia en Canterlot. Por lo visto quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.

Blade: Justo hoy que no quería salir de la mansión.

Decía con molestia la alicornio al ver que no tendría mas remedio que ir a Canterlot para lo que fuese que necesitase la princesa.

Blade: Bien. Supongo que no tengo mas remedio que ir. Mejor parto cuanto antes para terminar.

Decía esta con molestia. Brodek logrando recuperar en parte del ataque de risa la comentó.

Brodek: Si jejejeje...Iré contigo jejejeje...necesitarás un guardaespaldas que proteja a semejante belleza jajajaja...

Holy Blade le lanzó una mirada asesina al pony verde por el comentario que este hizo. Mas tarde ambos tomaron el tren y fueron hacia Canterlot. Para molestia del alicornio, durante el camino algunos sementales trataron de cortejarla para gracia del pony verde, especialmente cuando esta arreaba un puñetazo a mas de uno que trataba de sobrepasarse con ella haciendo que mas de uno acabara en el hospital.

Cuando llegaron a Canterlot y fueron al castillo, los guardias al no reconocer a Holy Blade como yegua y a Brodek por los líos que montaba este, les cerraron el paso. Holy Blade la costó bastante convencer a los guardias de que era Holy Blade convertido en yegua. Con esfuerzo logró que les dejara pasar a ambos. Finalmente llegaron a la sala del trono donde estaban esperando las princesas Celestia y Luna.

Celestia: Hola Brodek ¿No ha venido Holy Blade?

Luna: ¿Y quien es la yegua que te acompaña? ¿Tu nueva conquista?

Preguntaron ambas yeguas. Antes de que Holy Blade pudiera responder, Brodek la cogió del hombro y con ganas de bromear las dijo a ambas.

Brodek: Oh si...Es una de mis mayores seguidoras. Creedme, está loquita por mis huesos hasta el punto que no puede vivir sin mi y por eso quiere seguirme a todos lados.

Bromeaba el semental tratando de aguatar las ganas de caer a carcajadas. Holy Blade molesto le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó contra la pared. Las princesas miraron algo sorprendidas la acción de la yegua, hasta que esta las dijo.

Blade: Ignorad al idiota princesas. Soy yo Holy Blade, agente espectro.

Celestia: ¿Como?

Luna: ¿De verdad eres tú Holy Blade?

Preguntaron confusas ambas princesas. El semental las explicó a ambas lo ocurrido en el castillo de Twilight y el hechizo fallido de esta. Celestia se mantenía seria aunque en el fondo tenía unas ganas locas de reírse. En cambio Luna solo pudo aguantar unos minutos antes de echarse al suelo riéndose en patas altas a grandes carcajadas al cual se la unió Brodek en lo de reírse para molestia de la alicornio. Luego de reírse un rato la princesa pidió silencio y habló.

Celestia: Ejem...Lamento tu situación actual Holy Blade. La razón de por que te trajimos aquí era para una cosa importante.

Blade: ¿Y para que es princesa?

Celestia tomó aire y le dijo.

Celestia: El doctor Celsius ha muerto.

Blade: ¿El doctor Celsius el investigador?

Preguntó sorprendido la alicornio. Esta asintió.

Celestia: Así es Holy Blade.

Nada mas decir eso, las ganas de reírse de Brodek se esfumaron de golpe y este sobresaltado gritó.

Brodek: ¿Que? Princesa ¿En serio el doctor Celsius murió?

Celestia: Si Brodek.

La expresión de Brodek pasó a una de completo dolor interno y sufrimiento y este gritó en alto.

Brodek: NOOO...No puede ser...No puede ser...

Gritaba el pony verde mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Brodek: Es imposible...Es imposible...

Gritaba mientras se daba fuertes cabezazos contra la pared.

Brodek: Es horrible..Es horrible...

Ahora daba fuertes puñetazos contra una columna haciéndola agrietar poco a poco. Luego fue corriendo hacia el trono de Celestia y gritó a pleno pulmón.

Brodek: De todas las cosas que podía pasar ...Esto es...Lo peor...Posible...

El semental se echó completamente sobre el trono tumbado y ahí gritaba y actuaba de forma dramática como hace Rarity.

Brodek: ¿Por que...? ¿Por que...? ¿Por queeeee...?

Ambas princesas como el agente vieron el comportamiento de Brodek al cual ninguna se esperaba una reacción semejante por parte del pony verde.

Luna: Valla Brodek...Si que te afecto fuerte la muerte del doctor Celsius?

Celestia: Si Brodek. No nos imaginábamos que te importara tanto el buen doctor.

Ante las palabras de las princesas, Brodek dejó de actuar de forma dramática y poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y de forma seria las dijo a las tres.

Brodek: ¿Que buen doctor ni que porras? Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo les preste 500 bits para yantar. Y por culpa de esto no las volveré a ver nunca más. Ahora voy a reclamarlas al maestro armero*.

Nada mas decir eso, las princesas y el agente cayeron al suelo al estilo anime. Holy Blade molesto le gritó.

Blade: Idiota...

Brodek: ¿Que? Las quería como si fueran hijas mías. Yo creo que tengo derecho a la pataleta.

Se quejaba el pony verde. Ignorando a este, Holy Blade les preguntó a las princesas.

Blade: Pero princesa ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Como paso?

Celestia: Verás Holy Blade. El doctor estuvo investigando en una zona donde posiblemente hablaría sobre el origen de las piedras que tus amigos y tu encontrasteis.

Luna: Pero un grupo de desconocidos lo secuestro ya que este había descubierto algo y querían la información para ellos.

Explicaban las princesas mientras Holy Blade y Brodek este último tras recuperarse del disgusto de haber perdido el dinero prestado al doctor, escuchaban con atención.

Luna: Lo torturaron haciéndole escuchar los últimos éxitos de Junio Iglesias. Pero a la 27 no pudo aguantar mas y la casco.

Blade: A la 27...Buf...Pues aun ha tenido aguante el tío...

Comentaba la alicornio. Celestia la comentó.

Celestia: Holy Blade. Esta claro que ese grupo eran del reino de Loren a ordenes de su malvado rey tratando de encontrar las piedras.

Blade: Las piedras...

Decía la alicornio recordando como él y sus amigos encontraron la primera piedra pero se las fue arrebatada por el barón Dolf y el rey. Y luego encontraron otra piedra en Arabia Sentada con la diferencia que estos lograron recuperarla antes que las tropas del malvado rey.

Celestia: Holy Blade. Esta claro que las piedras son objetos peligrosos y aunque no sepamos que poder tienen, hay que asegurarse de que no se hagan con esas piedras.

Blade: No se preocupe princesa. Una de las piedras está segura en un lugar donde no puede ser encontrada.

Celestia: Me alegra saber eso, pero aun así habrá que tratar de localizar las otras piedras. Solo espero que las encontremos primero.

Blade: No se preocupe princesas. Pienso asegurarme de ello.

Celestia: Gracias Holy Blade. Se que podemos confiar en ti.

Blade: Por supuesto princesa.

Holy Blade y Brodek hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon. Ahí ambas alicornio comentaron.

Luna: Esto de las piedras es muy extraño. No encontramos absolutamente nada de esas piedras en ningún sitio, es como si esa información no existiera.

Celestia: Pero el rey y el barón las quieren para algo.

Luna: Sea lo que sea, espero que no se hagan con ellas.

Celestia: Yo también lo espero hermana.

Respondía su hermana.

Durante el camino, Holy Blade y Brodek se encontraron con el nefasto príncipe. Este al verlos comentó con su típica actitud arrogante.

Blueblood: Mira tu a quien tenemos aquí. El mercenario idiota y...

Su vista se centró en la yegua alicornio y esta con una sonrisa dijo.

Blueblood: Y a una hermosa yegua alicornio. Sin duda la mas hermosa que he visto ¿Que tal si dejas a este perdedor y te vienes con lo mejor de Equestria?

Comentaba el príncipe tratando de seducir a la yegua. Brodek hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse mientras Holy Blade mirando a Blueblood con fastidio le dijo.

Blade: Mira Blueblood. Hoy no estoy para tonterías así que déjame en paz.

Decía molesto la alicornio pasando al lado del príncipe pero este con su magia le paró agarrandola de la cola y la dijo.

Blueblood: Espera. No puedes dejar a una de las figuras mas importante de Equestria. Sin duda eres toda una yegua increíble que se merece lo mejor, en especial con esos flancos que tiene.

Decía esto al mismo tiempo que le daba con el casco en el flanco de la yegua. Aquello hizo que Holy Blade estallara por dentro, se giró rápidamente y alzando su puño, le arreó un brutal puñetazo a la cara del príncipe con tanta fuerza, que hizo que atravesara varias paredes hasta salir del castillo. Brodek se partió de risa por ello.

Brodek: Jajajaja...Tío...Jajajaja..Esto sin duda ha sido lo mejor jajajaja...para ello si que valió la pena que te intentara conquistarte el príncipe. Jajajaja...la verdad es que lo entiendo. Si no fuera porque se que eres tu...Casi te pedía para salir jajajajaja...

Se reía sin parar el pony verde mientras Holy Blade aun seguía molesto. Al final en el castillo se oyó otro fuerte golpe y se veía a Brodek estampado de frente contra una pared con varias grietas alrededor de esta.

Brodek: Au...Se habrá convertido en yegua...Pero aun sigue pegando los mismo tortazos de caminero...

Comentaba el pony verde adolorido. Tras hablar con las princesas, estos volvieron a Ponyville. Para fortuna de Holy Blade como la de sus amigos destinianos, a la mañana siguiente volvieron a la normalidad. Holy Blade se alegró por ello pero Dana se desanimó un poco ya que no tendría una hermana. Brodek de vez en cuando le tomaba el pelo a Holy Blade recordando cuando era yegua para molestia de este.

Ultimate gracias a su novia Kasidi, tenía montones de fotos de este cuando era yegua con cada uno de los disfraces que se había probado. Para el destiniano le resultaba raro verse a si mismo como yegua con cada uno de los sexy disfraces pero aun así no podía evitar que se veía bastante bien como sexy yegua.

Aun así aquello no quitaba lo de las piedras para Holy Blade. Estaba claro que el rey las quería para algo y tenía que averiguar donde estaban las piedras y tratar de recuperarlas antes que el rey y sus esbirros.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* Reclamar al maestro armero es una expresión que se dice cuando algo ya no tiene solución o cuando no hay esperanza de conseguir algo, que correspondería a la expresión alemana _etwas in den Schornstein_ _schreiben können_.

También se puede usar para remitir la queja de alguien a una supuesta instancia superior, sabiendo que esa instancia no tiene competencia alguna para responder a la queja o reclamación. Con la remisión de la queja de alguien a esa instancia, se elude toda responsabilidad. En este caso correspondería a la expresión alemana _mein Name ist Hase, ich weiss von nichts._

Como era de suponer, se trata de una locución que surgió en ambientes militares o cuarteleros, de modo que la mejor explicación de su origen nos la da un diccionario militar.

«Maestro armero: Jefe o encargado en una unidad militar de la conservación, limpieza, engrase y reparación de las armas. Como este competente técnico, asimilado a los suboficiales o subalternos, carece por complete de mando en los Cuerpos, ha surgido la expresiva locución cuartelera de que, en la milicia, "las reclamaciones al maestro armero", para indicar la inutilidad de las mismas dado el rigor de la disciplina, que obliga a cumplir todas las órdenes legítimas de los superiores, gusten o no.»

[Cabanellas de Torres, Guillermo (dir.): _Diccionario militar aeronáutico, naval y terrestre_. Buenos Aires: Bibliográfica Omeba, 1963, vol. III, p. 399]


	22. Motivaciones Para la Lucha

**Motivaciones Para La Lucha**

En la gran ciudad de Manehattan, en lo alto de un edificio, había una hermosa alicornio de pelaje blanco navajo, crin y cola carmín de alizarina. Ojos ocre. Cutie mark de una estela de hielo. Dicha yegua desde donde estaba, observaba el pabellón de deportes donde mañana se celebraría la finales del campeonato de lucha libre equina femenina.

Yegua: Mañana es todo o nada. Prometí ganar el campeonato por ellos. No tengo intención alguna de fallarles.

Decía con convicción la yegua, como si para ella ganar el campeonato fuera lo mas importante costara lo que costara. Como si toda su vida dependiera precisamente de ello.

Al día siguiente, daba comienzo las finales del campeonato de lucha libre equina. El campeonato era especial ya que se reunían varias luchadoras de diversas partes de tierras lejanas. Para mejorar la motivación de las luchadoras, la ganadora del campeonato ganaría una gran suma de 500.000 bits. Una enorme suma al cual mas de una la encantaría echarla el casco. Por supuesto Dana Blade no podía faltar a tal evento. Estaba esta en los vestuarios con su traje de luchadora y haciendo estiramientos como ejercicios de calentamientos. A diferencia de otras luchadoras, a ella no la interesaba el dinero del premio. A ella siempre la apasionado la lucha libre y darlo todo en el ring. Tras hacer unas flexiones comentó.

Dana: Bien. Ya he calentando bastante. Ahora me siento lista para y a toda mecha para pelear.

Decía con convicción de la yegua luego saliendo del vestuario. Mientras caminaba por los vestuarios, se cruzó por el camino con una yegua (la misma que observaba el pabellón de deportes desde lo alto del edificio) caminando en sentido contrario. Su traje era parecido al de Dana Blade solo que esta era de color hielo. La yegua en cuestión pasó de largo sin saludarla siquiera. Dana miraba interesada a esta.

Dana: Curioso. No me suena haber visto nunca a esa yegua.

Decía la yegua. Volviendo con la otra yegua, esta pasó al lado de una puerta hasta que alguien la llamó.

Gunsmith: Hola Ice Scarlet*.

 *** OC de Gunsmith-6798**

La yegua conocida como Ice Scarlet se giro y vio a nada menos que a Gunsmith. Esta al verlo sonrió y le saludo.

Ice: Gunsmith. Al final has venido.

Decía la yegua abrazando al semental con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este tuviera problemas para respirar.

Gunsmith: S..si...Yo también me alegro...de verte...Y ahora...Si puedes...Me devuelves los pulmones...Para que pueda...Seguir respirando...

Decía el semental al cual tenía problemas para respirar debido al fuerte abrazo de la yegua. Esta finalmente le soltó.

Ice: Me alegro de que vinieras. Eso me anima.

Decía animada la yegua. Gunsmith con una sonrisa la respondió.

Gunsmith: Claro amiga. No podría faltar para nada.

Decía sonriente el semental. Pero luego poniéndose serio la dijo.

Gunsmith: Participas en esto por el premio ¿Verdad?

Ante la pregunta la yegua se puso seria y le respondió.

Ice: Por supuesto Gunsmith. Sabes muy bien el por que participo en esto.

Gunsmith: Comprendo...Pero debo advertirte que Dana Blade que es una amiga participa en el campeonato y va a ser una rival muy dura y difícil de ganar.

Ice: Me da igual quien sea. Nada ni nadie va ha impedirme llegar a la final. Les prometí que lograría llegar al final y lo pienso cumplir.

Decía con decisión la yegua golpeando sus cascos delanteros.

Ice: Bueno Gunsmith. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

Gunsmith: Adiós.

La yegua tras despedirse se marchó. Gunsmith miraba preocupada a su amiga.

Gunsmith: Mmm...Esto puede ser complicado.

Finalmente comenzaba el campeonato. Fuertes y aguerridas luchadoras lo daban todo en el combate. Dana Blade por supuesto también lo daba todo en los combates, logrando ganar combate tras combate. A Dana no la interesaba el premio, sino enfrentarse a duras adversarias que la obliguen a darlo todo en el combate.

Ice Scarlet por supuesto participaba y luchaba con fiereza. Su entrada eran de varias estrellas de nieve cayendo antes de iniciar los combates. De todas las luchadoras que había, Ice Scarlet parecía la mas motivada cosa que se reflejaba en los combates.

Ice: Pienso ganar pase lo que pase.

Decía con convicción la yegua decidida a alcanzar sus metas pasara lo que pasara.

Combate tras otro iba ganando la yegua con fuertes y ágiles movimientos. Suplex, golpeando duramente la cabeza de la oponente contra el suelo tras levantarla del suelo. Cayendo encima de una rival desde una esquina. Haciendo fuertes llaves al cuelo. Ice iba ganando combate tras otro.

Finalmente quedaban dos finalistas. Dana Blade y Ice Scarlet. Dana estaba tomando un descanso en los vestuarios hasta que vio a Ice Scarlet caminando. Esta quiso saludarla.

Dana: Hola. Tu eres Ice Scarlet ¿Verdad?

Saludaba alegremente la yegua. Esta la miró en cierto modo con indiferencia mientras Dana seguía hablando.

Dana: Te he visto combatir y déjame decirte que has estado espectacular en todas ellas. Me alegra de que seas mi rival en la final. Sin duda será un gran combate donde espero que las dos podamos medir nuestras fuerzas.

Comentaba la alicornio ofreciendo su casco a su rival en el siguiente combate. Ice miró en cierto modo no con mucho agrado y sin ofrecerla el casco la dijo.

Ice: Dana Blade ¿No? Escúchame bien y que te quede claro. Prometí ganar este campeonato pasara lo que pasara y pienso cumplirlo. Y si para ello debo quitarte de en medio lo are. A diferencia de ti que solo te interesa pelear porque si, yo si que tengo verdaderos motivos de peso para luchar y ganar.

Dijo en tono frío la yegua antes de marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse de Dana. Esta la miró extrañada mientras Ice se alejaba de ella caminando.

Dana: ¿Que la pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo que la ofendiese?

Preguntaba la yegua sin comprender lo que había pasado. Gunsmith que estaba a puertas de los vestuarios apoyando su espalda contra la pared, había escuchado la conversación y su rostro figuraba preocupación.

Gunsmith: Ice...

Dijo el alicornio con pesar en su voz como preocupación.

En el ring de combate, en las gradas habían miles de espectadores gritando eufóricos.

Presentador: Bienvenidos amantes de la lucha libre. Dentro de nada se celebrará el combate entre las dos finalistas. Dana Balde contra Ice Scarlet. Ambas luchadoras han demostrado su pericia en el combate de lucha libre, y presiento que el combate final será sin duda será el mejor combate de la noche como espectacular. Algo inolvidable.

Dana fue la primera en entrar haciendo su típica entrada para luego subir al ring. Mas tarde entró Ice con su entrada. Mientras esta caminaba pensaba.

Ice: (Bien. Solo tengo que ganar este combate, y todo estará por fin solucionado. Nada ni nadie va a impedir mi objetivo. Absolutamente nada).

Pensaba la yegua caminando hacia el ring y subiendo en esta. Ambas rivales se pusieron en posición para iniciar el combate.

Presentador: Bien dama y caballeros. Ahora dará comienzo el gran combate de finales...Que comience el combateee...

Finalmente la campana sonó. Ice sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra Dana antes de que este pudiera siquiera reaccionar a tiempo ya que la pilló por sorpresa. Ice la agarró por la cintura y la llevó contra la esquina golpeándola completamente contra este. Sin darla tiempo a recuperarse la comenzó ha darla fuertes cabezazos contra el estomago de Dana sin parar.

Dana: (Valla...Esta si que va con ganas).

Pensaba Dana mientras seguía recibiendo los golpes. Ice dejo de golpearla y cogiendo a su rival la lanzo contra el centro del ring boca arriba. Ice saltó y la dio con ambas rodillas en el estomago de Dana causando mucho daño a esta y hacer que se encogiera en si misma sujetándose con sus brazos la zona adolorida.

Ice no la dejó siquiera recuperarse y la levantó del suelo y la lanzó contra las cuerdas. Cuando esta volvió Ice la golpeó con su brazo el cuello de Dana derribándola completamente al suelo boca arriba y sin perder tiempo Ice se sentó encima de esta y cogiendola de la cabeza con un casco, con la otra comenzó ha darla fuertes puñetazos a la cara de esta una y otra vez.

Ice: (No pienso perder de ninguna manera. Debo ganar pase lo que pase. No puedo fallarles).

Pensaba la yegua dispuesta a todo con tal de ganar pasara lo que pasara. Gunsmith que estaba en primera fila en las gradas miraba la pelea preocupado.

Gunsmith: Se que quieres ganar Ice...Solo espero que las razones por la que las haces no te impulsen a hacer algo que luego lamentes...

Comentaba preocupado el alicornio por su amiga y también por Dana. La verdad es que en cierto modo le dolía ver a dos amigas suyas pelearse de esa forma aunque fuera un combate deportivo. El conocía las razones por la que Ice luchaba, aunque le dolía verla actuar de aquella forma combatiendo de forma brutal contra su amiga Dana.

Ice seguía dando puñetazos sin parar a la cara de Dana y luego de darla un puñetazo final con todas sus fuerzas dejando en el suelo a esta, Ice se subió a una esquina y se preparó para saltar. Finalmente saltó con intención de placarla por completo pero Dana se apartó haciendo que esta recibiera un duro golpe contra el suelo haciéndose mucho daño. Ambas se levantaron del suelo y Dana limpiándose la cara por los golpes que recibió dijo con una sonrisa.

Dana: Bien amiga...Veo que has empezado enormemente motivada. Pues bien. Ahora me toca a mi dar en vez de recibir.

Decía decidida Dana lanzándose hacia su rival y cogiendola de la cintura con sus brazos llevándola contra las cuerdas. Dejándola contra las cuerdas, Dana de pie comenzó a darla una y otra vez varios puñetazos a la cara de su rival mientras esta rebotaba sin parar contra las cuerdas cuya intensidad aumentaba por los puñetazos que la daba Dana.

Luego la dio un gran puñetazo a la cara de Ice haciendo que esta se impulsara contra las cuerdas y Dana aprovechó el impulso para agacharse y tenerla encima, para alzarla con fuerza por el aire y se cayera al suelo duramente boca arriba.

Dana sin perder tiempo se tumbó ella en el suelo y cogiendo la cabeza de su rival con ambas patas traseras la hizo un fuerte candado en su cuello. Esta aplicaba fuerza en sus patas traseras sobre el cuello de su rival tratando de doblegarla.

Ice hacía lo que podía por tratar de liberarse, pero el candado de Dana era bastante fuerte y difícil de liberar.

Ice: (No...No pienso ceder...Prometí que ganaría y lo pienso cumplir...).

Pensaba Ice aplicando fuerza en sus brazos logrando liberarse del candado de Dana y quitársela de encima. Ambas se levantaron pero Ice sin darla tiempo a Dana, saltó hacia ella agarrandola de la cabeza con sus patas traseras y Ice tirando con fuerza para atrás hizo que ambas dieran una voltereta hacia atrás quedando Dana en el suelo y Ice encima de esta. Rápidamente se levantó y cogiendola de uno de los brazos de Dana con sus cuatro patas sujetándola entre sus patas traseras a modo de candado y con la delanteras el resto del brazo, se echó al suelo de espaldas y comenzó ha aplicarla la llave causando bastante dolor a Dana al cual trataba de liberarse.

Ice: Pienso ganar pase lo que pase ni tu ni nadie me lo va impedir...

Decía la yegua decidida a ganar pasara lo que pasara.

Dana: (Valla...Se nota que está motivada para pelear...Yo también lo estoy para esto).

Decía esto Dana aplicando fuera en su brazo y logrando soltarse de la llave. Ambos se levantaron y Dana sin darla tiempo la dio un combo de puñetazos y luego una patada alta todas en la cara de Ice. Trató de darla otra patada alta con giro pero Ice se agachó y aprovechando que Dana quedó de espaldas, la cogió de la cintura la levantó al aire y acto seguido la bajó dándola un fuerte sentón en su rodilla haciendo un leve daño a esta y dejándola caer al suelo.

Ice la levantó y la puso contra una esquina levantándola en su punto mas alto sentándola en ella enfrente del ring. Esta se subió también hasta estar de pie sobre las cuerdas intermedias. Ice cogió a Dana y la levantó hasta ponerla vertical boca abajo encima de esta. Ahí Ice se echó para atrás con Dana con ella haciendo que la alicornio blanca se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Ice sin perder tiempo se puso encima de ella.

1...2...

Pero Dana se la apartó de encima y antes de que Ice reaccionara, Dana la dio una patada en la cara tirandola al suelo boca abajo. Dana se puso encima de ella y ahí comenzó a hacerla con sus brazos un candado en el cuello de su rival aplicándola mucha fuerza en esta.

Dana: Eres decidida y eso me gusta. Pero no pienso renunciar a este combate.

La decía Dana. Ice mientras trataba de liberarse la respondía.

Ice: Tengo que ganar cueste lo que cueste. Nada me importa mas que eso.

Dana dejó de hacerla fuerza y levantó a su rival del suelo. Ahí Dana la hizo una llave que consistía en apoyar el hombro de su rival con el suyo y voltearla hasta queda en vertical con sus patas traseras abajo al cual Dana la sujetaba son sus brazos uno de los brazos de su rival y la otra con la cintura. Ahí Dana la dio un fuerte golpe contra el suelo en su cabeza. Ahí Dana sin perder tiempo se puso encima de ella.

1...2...

Pero Ice la apartó de encima. Ambas se levantaron y ahí comenzaron a golpearse la una contra la otra. Dana la dio un puñetazo en el estomago, Ice un codaza en la cara de esta. Dana un cabezazo contra la de su rival, Ice un rodillazo en el estomago. Dana una patada a la cara y esta se la devuelve.

El combate se tornaba a enormemente duro entre ambas adversarias que estaban decididas a ganar a toda costa.

Presentados: Impresionante damas y caballeros. Las dos finalistas lo están dando todo en este combate. Sin duda un gran combate único.

Gunsmith observando la pelea estaba bastante preocupado. Por un lado estaba su amiga Dana. Pero por el otro estaba Ice al cual tenía enormes motivos para participar y ganar.

Gunsmith: Esto no me gusta nada.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras ambas rivales seguían combatiendo. Dana esquivó un puñetazo de su rival y cogiendola del brazo la lanzó contra una esquina del ring. Dana corrió hacia esta con intención de placarla pero Ice se apartó haciendo que se diera de lleno contra esta y Ice sin perder tiempo la cogió de la cabeza y comenzó a darla contra la esquina una y otra vez con enorme furia y saña.

Iba a darla otro golpe hasta que Dana la dio un codazo logrando quitársela de encima y hacerla retroceder. Ahí Dana la dio una doble patada voladora que la tiró al suelo. Dana sin perder tiempo se subió a la esquina y desde ahí saltó placando por completo encima de esta causando bastante daño y ahí la inmovilizó de las patas traseras.

1...2...

Pero Ice la apartó. Dana sin perder tiempo la levantó y la puso su cabeza entre sus patas traseras y Dana cogiendola de la cintura, la levantó hasta tenerla boca abajo y ahí dio un sentón haciendo que Ice se diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo.

Dana la levantó de nuevo con intención de hacerla otra vez el mismo movimiento pero Ice la dio un cabezazo y ahora fue esta quien la hizo la misma llave y golpearla fuertemente contra el suelo. Con Dana boca arriba, Ice puso sus patas traseras entre cruzadas y metió la suya entre ellas. Teniéndola bien sujetada se giró sobre ella mismo como su rival quedando ahora Dana boca abajo con sus patas traseras entrecruzadas y Ice teniéndola bien agarradas haciéndola una fuerte y dolorosa llave al cual aplicaba bastante fuerza en ella.

Ice teniéndola bien sujetas las patas traseras de Dana con su pata traseras y con sus brazos, aplicaba bastante fuerza en ellas provocando gran daño a esta.

Ice: Ríndete Dana y ahórrate mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Este combate lo pienso ganar sea como sea.

La decía retadora Ice. Dana pese al dolor no tenía intención de rendirse para nada.

Dana: Olvídalo. Quizás pierda un combate pero nunca será por abandono.

La respondía de igual forma retadora Dana y aplicando fuerza logró liberarse del agarre tirando a su rival contra el suelo boca abajo. Dana sin perder tiempo se puso de pie encima de esta dándola la espalda y colocando sus patas traseras bajo los brazos a su rival y cogiendola de las patas traseras, las alzó en alto haciendo otra fuerte llave a su rival, impidiendo que pudiera mover los brazos y aplicando fuerza en la espalda como en sus patas traseras provocando fuerte dolor a esta.

Dana aplicaba su llave una y otra vez en su rival tratando de ganarla por sumisión, pero Ice no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la pelea y logrando liberarse de la llave y ambas cayeron al suelo.

Ambas yeguas se levantaron cansadas. Ambas sudorosas y con el pelo revuelto. Ambas subiéndose de las cuerdas se miraban desafiantes mientras iba recobrando el aliento. Estaba claro que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Ambas se acercaron y comenzaron con un breve intercambio de golpes. Pero luego Dana esquivó un puñetazo y placó contra ella cogiendola de la cintura y llevándola contra una esquina golpeándola fuertemente. Ahí comenzó a darla fuertes patadas en el estomago de su rival una y otra vez. Pero luego Ice la bloqueó una de sus patadas y la volteó tirandola al suelo.

Ice la levantó y la lanzó contra la esquina. Ahí Ice se subió a las cuerdas mas bajas de pie y ahí comenzó a darla fuertes puñetazos a la cara de Dana sin parar.

Pero Dana bloqueó uno de los puñetazos de Ice y la dio un cabezazo en pleno estomago a esta. Ahí con sus brazos la levantó y la sentó de espaldas al ring en la esquina. Ahí esta se subió y cogiendola por detrás la hizo un suplex golpeándola fuertemente contra el suelo a su rival. Esta se subió encima tratando de inmovilizarla pero rápidamente Ice la apartó de encima.

Tras levantarse. Ice la placó contra la esquina a Dana y luego cogiendola del brazo la llevó al centro del ring. Ahí la cogio por detrás y la hizo un suplex golpeándola fuertemente contra el suelo y manteniéndola en el sitio inmovilizada. Pero Dana se libero.

Dana sin perder tiempo corrió hacia esta y la dio un cabezazo en el estomago pero Ice la cogio de la cintura y la levantó hasta ponerla encima de sus hombros y dejarla luego caer de un sentón haciéndola daño en su espalda.

Ahora Dana de un salto se agarró a la cabeza de Ice quedando esta sentada encima suya y ahí pegó una voltereta hacia delante haciendo que su rival se diera fuertemente contra el suelo.

Ambas tenían un fuerte y duro combate donde ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder pasara lo que pasara. Ambas tenían un feroz intercambio de golpes como dolorosas llaves y fuertes movimientos. Ambas yeguas estaban bastante cansadas y al límite, ambas de pie cada una a un lado opuesto de las esquinas del ring sujetándose por las cuerdas.

Ahí ambas se lanzaron contra la otra alzando sus puños y ahí ambas se dieron un doble puñetazo a la cara de la otra. Ahí ambas se cayeron al suelo exhaustas y sin apenas poder moverse.

Durante unos instantes ninguna se levantó, hasta que Dana comenzó a moverse. Con esfuerzo logró voltearse y arrastrarse hacia su rival hasta ponerse encima de esta.

1...2...3...

Sonó la campana dando fin al combate.

Presentador: Y tenemos ganadora...Dana Blade...Impresionante...Sin duda ha sido un combate que se podía catalogar como única e inigualable...

El público gritó de ovación por la victoria de Dana. Gunsmith mirando la escena comentó preocupado.

Gunsmith: Mmm...Me temo que ahora las cosas irán a peor...

Después de descansar un poco, Dana ya estaba recuperada. Había recibido el talón del premio aunque a ella no la interesaba el dinero. Había disfrutando de su combate al cual sin duda fue uno de los mejores.

Dana andaba por los pasillos tras darse una ducha relajante y recuperarse así del duro combate.

Dana: Mmm..Sin duda fue todo un combate. Esa Ice es buena. No me importaría medir mis fuerzas con ella alguna otra vez.

Comentaba Dana. Dicho y hecho apareció Ice Scarlet por una puerta pero esta iba llorando mientras corría.

Gunsmith: Ice espera...

Trataba de llamarla Gunsmith pero fue inútil. Esta se fue llorando pasando al lado de Dana. Aquello la extraño.

Dana: Pero ¿Que pasa?

Dana miró a Gunsmith al cual lo saludo.

Dana: Ah Gunsmith. Hola. No esperaba verte aquí.

Gunsmith: Hola a ti también Dana. Perdona a Ice, no se tomó muy bien su derrota.

Le decía el alicornio. Dana extrañada le comentó.

Dana: ¿Y eso? No tiene por que. Sin duda ha peleado de miedo. Sin duda es una estupenda luchadora. Aunque perdiera ha estado sin duda sensacional.

Gunsmith: Dana...El problema no es si ha combatido bien o mal. El problema es que ella necesitaba ganar como fuese el campeonato.

Dana: ¿Que quieres decir?

Preguntaba Dana al cual no comprendía lo que Gunsmith la decía. Este soltando un suspiro la explicó el por que.

Gunsmith: Veras Dana. Ella creció en un orfanato en Canterlot y al hacerse mayor se dedicó a cuidar a los pequeños potros y entregando lo que ganaba en la lucha libre o en otros trabajos a dicho orfanato ya que esta está carente de recursos y servicio médico.

Dana escuchaba con atención lo que explicaba Gunsmith. Este siguió hablando.

Gunsmith: Pero los dueños del edificio donde están resididos los potrillos y las comadronas, llevan tiempo extorsionándolas y en ocasiones incluso abusaban de las cuidadoras. Han declarado que piensan echarles de allí y convertir el edificio en un centro comercial.

Dana se sorprendió al oír aquel detalle.

Gunsmith: Pero Ice logró convencerles de que la dieran alguna oportunidad de salvar el orfanato. Ellos pusieron claros que si ella lograba traer al menos 300.000 bits, no echarían a los potros ni a las cuidadoras.

Dana escuchó la historia de Gunsmith. Ahora estaba claro que Ice no quería ganar por el dinero en si, sino para salvar a los potrillos que ella tanto quería.

Dana: Lo entiendo Gunsmith. Gracias por explicármelo todo. Ahora tengo que hacer una cosa.

Decía la alicornio completamente decidida en lo que había que hacer.

Fuera sentada en un banco estaba Ice Scarlet en un mar de lagrimas. Sentía que había fracasado enormemente en su objetivo de salvar a los potros y ahora ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo. En ese momento apareció Dana Blade delante de esta.

Ice: ¿Que quieres?

Preguntaba la yegua sin dejar de llorar. Dana la respondió.

Dana: Mi amigo Gunsmith me explicó tu problema.

Decía la yegua sintiendo una gran pena por Ice. Esta secándose las lágrimas la respondió.

Ice: Si. Pero ahora ya no tiene solución. Ahora que no tengo el dinero, todo estará perdido y el orfanato donde me críe será ahora un centro comercial y los pobres potrillos no tendrán donde ir.

Decía la yegua sin dejar de llorar. A Dana se la partía el alma al ver a la pobre yegua en su tristeza. Esta sacó de su cazadora roja el talón y se ofreció a Ice.

Ice: ¿Y esto?

Preguntó la yegua al ver el talón. Dana la dijo.

Dana: Es tuyo. Con esto debería ser mas que suficiente para salvar el orfanato.

Decía Dana con una sonrisa. Ice mirando sorprendida a la yegua la comentó.

Ice: Pero, es tuyo. Tu lo ganaste.

Dana: Si. Pero a mi no me interesa el dinero. Simplemente me gusta la lucha libre eso es todo. Además si quedármelo significa que unos pobres potrillos se queden sin hogar entonces no lo quiero. Quiero que te lo quedes tu y lo uses para que esos potrillos tengan un futuro.

Ice sentía una gran alegría en su alma ya que pese a haber perdido, aun podía salvar el orfanato.

Ice: Oh por Celestia. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Gritaba de alegría Ice abrazando a Dana con todas sus fuerza. Dana sonreía al ver la felicidad de la yegua.

Al día siguiente Dana Blade, Ice Scarlet y Gunsmith tomaron el tren rumbo a Canterlot y los tres llegaron al orfanato. Era un edificio bastante grande de dos plantas, espacio mas que suficiente para bastante potrillos. En la puerta estaba tres nobles de Canterlot con expresión de pocos amigos. Al ver a Ice y a los otros comentaron.

Noble: Mira quien ha vuelto.

Noble2: Ice Scarlet.

Noble3: Seguramente con los cascos vacíos sin posibilidad de pagar su deuda.

Comentaban con desprecio los tres nobles. Ice acercándose a ellos les dijo.

Ice: Aquí les traigo un talón con exactamente 500.000 bits. Mas que suficiente para pagar lo acordado.

Los nobles se sorprendieron al oír que la yegua había logrado traer semejante cantidad de dinero.

Noble: Imposible.

Noble2: No puede haber logrado traer esa cantidad.

Dana: Así es amigos. El talón es de 500.000. 200.000 mas de lo acordado. Solo tenéis que cobrar el talón y lo sobrante se lo devolvéis a Ice. Así de simple.

Les decía Dana. Uno de los nobles que era unicornio cogió el talón comprobando que era autentico.

Noble: Si. Sin duda es una gran cantidad.

Ice: ¿Ahora dejareis en paz del orfanato ya?

Les decía medio molesta la yegua al cual no soportaba a esos tipos. En ese momento los tres nobles pusieron expresiones malvadas y respondieron.

Noble: Podríamos...Pero creo que no.

Aquello sorprendió a los tres.

Ice: ¿Que? Pero si os traje el dinero.

Noble2: Cierto. Lo has traído. Una generosa cantidad al cual con gusto aceptaremos toda la cantidad como donativo para nuestra causa. Jejejeje.

Noble3: Pero pese a ello no desistiremos en nuestros planes. Este sitio es un excelente lugar para nuestro nuevo centro comercial. Y no vamos a consentir que unos inútiles potrillos sin futuro nos lo estropeen.

Gunsmith: ¿Estas de broma? No podéis hacer eso ¿Que pasara con los potrillos y las cuidadoras?

Les preguntaba el alicornio enfadado con estos. Estos con risas malvadas le contestaron.

Noble2: Oh. Sobre eso no hay que preocuparse.

Noble3: Los potros no son problema nuestro. Pero las cuidadoras pueden trabajar en uno de nuestro burdeles.

Noble: Donde podremos aprovecharnos de ellas sin que nada ni nadie nos lo pueda impedir jajajaja.

Ice estaba que estaba en cólera. Aunque logró reunir el dinero pero estos no solo quedándose con todo el dinero, no desistieron en sus planes de echar a los residentes del orfanato y encima querían aprovecharse de las pobres cuidadoras para explotar con sus cuerpos. Al final furiosa les gritó.

Ice: Malditos miserables ¿Como os atrevéis a hacer eso a potros inocentes y a yegua también inocentes? Os voy a ...

La yegua iba a atacarlos hasta que de repente aparecieron dos pegasos, un terrestre y un unicornio. Todos ellos llevaban uniformes negros con las placas de agentes espectros. Una placa plateada con el símbolo del sol y la luna en ellos.

Gunsmith: Espectros. Muy oportunos.

Dana: Si. Ellos pondrán en su lugar a estos tipos.

Comentaban estos confiados en que los agentes espectros arreglarían el embrollo. Pero los nobles se rieron.

Gunsmith: ¿Que os hace tanta gracia?

Noble: Jajajaja..Necios. Estos agentes van a ayudarnos a nosotros.

Ice: ¿Como?

Espectro terrestre: Así es. Los nobles nos pagan generosamente para callarnos sobre las actividades ilegales que hacen estos y hacer la vista gorda.

Espectro pegaso: Como el uso de yeguas para sus burdeles.

Espectro unicornio: O para usarlas para trabajos forzados.

Espectro pegaso2: O para venderlas como esclavas.

Noble2: Jajajaja...¿Como creéis que hemos mantenido la extorsión en este orfanato sin que ningún espectro informara de ello a las princesas? Obviamente porque les sobornamos.

Tanto los nobles como los espectros se rieron. Dana Blade furiosa porque unos espectros se vendieran de aquella forma les gritó a estos.

Dana: Maldita sea ¿Cuanto os han pagado estos para que les dejéis extorsionar a esta pobre gente?

Espectro pegaso2: Eso a ti no te importa.

Espectro terrestre: Lo importante es que tenemos mas que suficiente para asegurarnos la jubilación. Jajajaja.

Noble: Basta de palabras. Dadles un escarmiento al idiota y coged a las dos yeguas. Sin duda serán una excelente esclavas o bailarinas de burdel.

Ordenaba el noble y los espectros obedecieron lanzándose hacia estos. Gunsmith se preparó para pelear pero justo en ese momento se oyeron varios sonidos de golpes y los espectros cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

Blade: Quien toque a mi hermana lo paga caro.

Gritó apareciendo de repente Holy Blade delante de Gunsmith y las yeguas.

Dana: Hermano.

Gritó de alegría la yegua al ver a su hermano aparecer de esta forma.

Gunsmith: Blade amigo. Que oportuno.

Holy Blade mirando a su hermana y a su amigo les comentó.

Blade: Hola hermana. Hola Gunsmith. Oí rumores sobre nobles que se dedicaban a actividades ilegales y sobre espectros que se dejaban sobornar. Al final fue justo eso lo que pasaba.

Dana: Si hermano. Esos miserables pedían un montón de dinero para así salvar el orfanato. Pero cuando mi amiga Ice les dio el dinero, no quisieron aceptar el hecho de salvar el orfanato.

Explicaba enfadada la yegua. Holy Blade asintiendo dijo.

Blade: Ya veo. Robo de dinero y extorsión. Otro cargo contra estos tipos.

Les decía de forma acusadora el alicornio. Los nobles corruptos le respondieron.

Noble: No tienes pruebas que lo confirmen.

Blade: No estés tan seguro. Unos amigos estuvieron investigando y encontraron pruebas mas que suficientes para encerraros. Y ahora entregaos si no queréis problemas.

Noble2: Nunca. Espectros. Demostrad que os habéis ganado el dinero que os pagamos y acabad con ellos.

Los espectros corruptos fueron a atacar a Holy Blade al cual se les unión Gunsmith. Los nobles aprovecharon para escapar, cosa que Dana Blade y Ice no estaban dispuestas a permitírselos.

Dana: Se escapan.

Ice: De eso nada.

Ambas yeguas fueron a perseguir los nobles. Estos trataban de huir por los callejones pero al final acabaron en un callejón sin salida. Estos acabaron acorralados por las dos yeguas.

Ice: Malditos miserables. Ahora si que vais a pagar por lo que hicisteis por tanto tiempo.

Decía enfadada la yegua. Los nobles con intención de no dejarse intimidar la dijeron.

Noble2: No te des tantos aires yegua.

Noble3: Tenemos amigos poderosos e influyentes y si nos hacéis algo sufriréis las consecuencias.

Noble: Así que cuidadito con nosotros.

Amenazaban los nobles. Ambas yeguas sin dejarse intimidar por estos se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron con la cabeza. Ambas yeguas se lanzaron hacia los asustados nobles.

Durante varios minutos se oyeron fuertes gritos de dolor y agonía como brutales golpes, huesos rotos como sonidos de llaves dolorosas y saltos. Hasta que finalmente terminó.

Cuando todo eso terminó, estaban los nobles tendidos en el suelo con grandes señales de golpes y moratones por todo su cuerpo como su ropa destrozada. Enfrente de ellos estaban ambas yeguas.

Ice: Maldita sea. Que ganas tenía de darles su merecido a estos tipos.

Decia la yegua enfadada con los nobles. Dana recuperó el talón al cual milagrosamente se los había quitado a los nobles antes de que comenzara la paliza y se la dio a Ice.

Dana: Toma. Esto es tuyo.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa. Ice sonriendo cogió el talón y abrazando a Dana la agradeció.

Ice: Muchas gracias amiga.

Volviendo con Holy Blade y Gunsmith. Entre los dos lograron derrotar a los espectros corruptos.

Blade: Bueno. Hora de entregar a estos tipos a la justicia.

Dana: Si hermano. Espero que tanto estos nobles corruptos como estos agentes renegados paguen por todo lo que han hecho.

Decía enfadada con estos la alicornio. Gunsmith la comentó.

Gunsmith: Una vez que entreguemos a estos tipos, el orfanato ya no estará en peligro de cierre. Por no decir que el dinero del talón mas las indemnizaciones por partes de los nobles corruptos que tendrán que pagar, serán dinero mas que suficiente para que el orfanato dure muchos años.

Blade: Y habrá que investigar si hay mas nobles o agentes espectro corruptos. Celestia no permitirá algo así. Además estoy seguro que las princesas ayudaran al orfanato para que perdure.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco. Ice agradeciendo les decía.

Ice: Muchas gracias a todos. Gracias a todo esto el orfanato seguirá en pie y los potrillos ahora tendrán un futuro.

Gunsmith: De nada amiga.

Decía este sonriendo el alicornio. En ese momento Ice le cogió de la cabeza al alicornio marrón y le plantó un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron la yegua le dijo.

Ice: Esta noche ven a mi apartamento aquí en Canterlot.

Decía la yegua de forma seductora mientras se iba caminando de allí. Gunsmith se quedó un poco alelado mientras Holy Blade sonriendo le pico levemente con el codo como diciendo "Así se hacer socio".

 **Advertencia. Contenido clop a partir de aquí. A quienes no le gusten el genero, ignorar esta parte.**

Gunsmith fue al apartamento de Ice Scarlet como quedó con esta por la noche. Su apartamento estaba en un piso quinto de un edificio modesto. Cuando llegó a la puerta llamó con el casco. Ahí oyó la voz de Ice.

Ice: Adelante. Esta abierta Gunsmith.

El alicornio obedeció y abrió la puerta y tras pasar la cerró detrás de este. Ahí pudo ver el apartamento. Era sencilla pero bonita. Con muebles de caoba fina y alguna que otra mesa con un sofá rojo. Algún que otro jarrón con flores.

Gunsmith: Tan bonita como la recordaba.

Comentaba el alicornio sonriendo al recordar el bonito apartamento que tenía su amiga.

Ice: Gunsmith querido. Estoy en mi cuarto. Ven por favor.

Se oía la voz de Ice. El alicornio fue al cuarto de la yegua y cuando entró se quedó impactado ante lo que vio.

Encima de la cama con sabanas blancas estaba Ice Scarlet tumbada de forma muy sugerente. Llevaba puesto unas medias de seda azules y una faja azul que realzaba su belleza. Un sujetador que sujetaba sus grandes atributos al cual la yegua podía reducirlas de tamaño para que no la molestaran pero ahora las dejaba con su tamaño natural. Sobraba decir que faltó poco para que el alicornio sangrara por la nariz a cantidades industriales. Esta al verlo así sonrió y le comentó de forma seductora.

Ice: Se nota que te gusta lo que ves Gunsmith querido. Adelante mi caballero, hazme tuya esta noche. Quiero hacerlo contigo desde el día que nos conocimos mucho mejor.

Decía la yegua de forma seductora mientras abría de piernas mostrando su flor. El semental no pudo aguantar mas y saltó encima de la yegua y ahí abrazados el uno al otro fuertemente, comenzaron a besarse con verdadera pasión. Durante varios minutos duraron así hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

El semental ahí la quitó el sujetador a la yegua revelando sus atributos. Ahí sin dudarlo comenzó a masajearlos con sus cascos, tocarlos y estrujarlos sin parar haciendo gemir levemente a la yegua al cual no quería que este parase por nada.

Ice: Oh Gunsmith...Sigue...vamos...Son todas tuyas...Disfrútalas...

Gunsmith: Oh si mi princesa de la lucha...Lo haré...

El semental sin dudarlo comenzó a saborear las puntas de los grandes atributos de la yegua al cual esta gemía mas y mas fuerte. Luego de un rato el semental bajó hasta su flor y comenzó a lamerlo sin parar para gozo de esta. Durante varios minutos estuvo el semental saboreando dicha flor, hasta que la yegua no pudo contenerse mas y se vino en la cara del semental. Ahora este se puso encima de ella colocando su aparato en dicha flor.

Ice: Con cuidado Gunsmith...Te recuerdo que soy virgen y nunca lo había hecho...

Gunsmith: Si...Me sorprende que una preciosidad como tu no lo hiciera antes.

Ice cogiendo la cara del semental con sus cascos le miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Ice: Eso se debe a que lo estuve guardándola para cuando lo hiciera contigo. Y ahora Gunsmith...Dame con todo tu poderío...

Gunsmith: Vale...Lo haré. Pero siendo la primera vez contigo lo haré con cuidado...

Decía el semental con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que iba introduciendo su miembro dentro de la flor virgen de la yegua. Esta gemía levemente sintiendo el aparato del semental abriéndose paso en su interior hasta que llegó a la barrera de su virginidad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decirse para pero estaba claro que ambos deseaban lo mismo. Fue empujando y empujando hasta que finalmente el semental rompió dicha barrera. La yegua se mordió el brazo para ahogar su gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

El semental esperó a que la yegua se calmara un poco para evitar que se desmayarse. Luego de calmarse un poco, el semental fue metiendo poco a poco su miembro dentro de ella de forma lenta, mientras la yegua gemía levemente de dolor y sus lagrimas iban saliendo.

Cuando el semental llegó al final, comenzó con movimientos de cadera de alante y atrás de forma lenta para que la yegua se fuera acostumbrando. Durante un rato estuvieron así hasta que los gemidos de dolor de la yegua iban siendo sustituidos por gemidos de placer.

Ice: Gunsmith...Hazmelo mas rápido por favor...

Decía entre gemidos la yegua cogiendole de los brazos al semental al cual este se apoyaba sobre la cama. Aquello fue luz verde para el alicornio y aceleró en sus embestidas aumentando el placer de la yegua al cual gemía mas y mas de placer.

Gunsmith: Oh Ice...Si...Oh si...Como me encanta esto...

Ice: Y a mi...

Ambos disfrutaban de hacerlo. Gunsmith de hacerlo con su amiga en su casa y Ice de tener su primera vez con el alicornio. El semental aumentaba de forma progresiva sus embestidas disfrutando de sentir la flor de la yegua sobre su miembro, mientras la yegua gimiendo sin parar disfrutaba de las fuertes embestidas que le daba el semental. Durante largo rato duraron las embestidas donde ambos ya estaban sudando por el esfuerzo, ambos sentían que iban a venirse a la vez.

Gunsmith: Me...Me voy a venir.

Ice: Oh si...Gunsmith...Vente dentro de mi...Quiero sentirme una yegua completa dentro de mi...

Finalmente el semental se una última estocada, se vino en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de puro placer a esta, al cual gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ice: SIIIII...

Gritaba de placer la yegua sintiendo la esencia del semental inundando todo su interior. Esta le cogió de la cabeza del semental y lo besó siendo correspondida por este. Ambos mantuvieron el beso durante un rato mientras la esencia del semental se escurría en su interior, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse.

Ice: Oh Gunsmith...Esta ha sido grandioso...Quiero otro combate contigo...

Le decía la yegua con una sonrisa. Este devolviéndosela la respondió.

Gunsmith: Por supuesto princesa...Será un placer...

Ahora Ice estaba de pie enfrente de la cama, apoyando sus brazos sobre la cama. El semental detrás de ella montada encima, colocaba su miembro en su segunda entrada y ahí la fue penetrando poco a poco. La yegua volvía a gemir de dolor por ser esta también su primera vez. Así hasta que llegó al final y el semental comenzó a meter y sacar su amigo de forma lenta para que la yegua se acostumbrara al dolor.

Cuando esta comenzó a gemir de placer en vez de dolor, el semental ahí comenzó a penetrarla sin parar para disfrute de esta. La yegua podía sentir las fuertes penetraciones del semental mientras sus grandes atributos ya desprendiendo liquido blanco en ellos botaban sin control de alante atrás a ritmo de las penetraciones.

Ice: Ah...Si Gunsmith...Más fuerte...Mas fuerte...

Decía entre fuertes gemidos, disfrutando de las fuertes penetraciones que le daba el semental.

Gunsmith: Si Ice...Bien fuerte te lo voy a hacer...

Respondía el semental aumentando la fuerza de las penetraciones como el placer de la yegua, al cual esta comenzaba ya a jadear de puro placer. Los atributos de la yegua botaban sin control mientras soltaban mas líquido blanco. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban ya empapados de sudor. El semental penetraba mas y mas fuerte como mas adentro, al igual que la yegua estaba jadeando sin control disfrutando de sentir el aparato del semental mas y mas a dentro de esta.

Los ojos de la yegua se perdían en la lejanía mientras su lengua la tenía fuera por el intenso placer que esta sentía. Iba perdiendo la fuerza en sus brazos y acabó tumbando la parte delantera de su cuerpo sobre la cama. El semental con sus cascos delanteros la cogió de sus grandes atributos y las aplastaba para adentro con fuerza excitando aun mas a la yegua.

Ninguno quería parar por nada, en especial Ice Scarlet al cual estaba disfrutando de su primera vez con su querido Gunsmith. Ambos hacían enorme esfuerzo sobrepony para que aquello durase lo mas posible. Luego de largo rato de penetraciones, el semental iba llegando al límite.

Gunsmith: Ahí...Ahí llego...al límite...

Decía este aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas para venirse antes.

Ice: Si Gunsmith...Hazlo dentro...No te imaginas como he deseado que esto llegara...

Finalmente el semental llegó al límite y se vino con enorme fuerza en el interior de la yegua. Esta grito de placer como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Finalmente ambos estaban metidos en la cama bajo las sabanas, con la yegua abrazando al semental por un lado. Ambos con sonrisas de satisfacción.

Gunsmith: ¿Te ha gustado Ice?

Ice: Si Gunsmith...Ha sido maravilloso...Me alegro de haberlo hecho contigo...

Gunsmith: Me alegro preciosa...

Ambos se dieron un beso y se echaron a dormir sobre la cama.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a Gunsmith-6798 al cual me dio ideas para este capítulo como su nueva OC Ice Scarlet. Muchas gracias amigo.**

 **Que tiempos cuando escribía lemon y escribía autenticas escenas placenteras. Ahora tengo que moderarme. Uf...Como añoro los viejos tiempos. Muchos amigos con quien hable de ello hace tiempo comprendieron bien mi "decisión" que tome. Aunque algunos quisieron saltar por la ventana para no seguir sufriendo mas.**


	23. Entrenamientos y Pasiones

**Entrenamientos y Pasiones**

 **Aviso autor: En este capítulo habrá varios elementos clops. Así que aquellos que no les interese saltaros este capítulo.**

Holy Blade seguía entrenando para el torneo venidero. Estaba en una zona rocosa en medio de unas montañas, practicando sus ataques contra las rocas destrozándolas por completo. Durante el tiempo que estuvo entrenando, el alicornio había mejorado bastante.

Blade: Bien. Los entrenamientos han dado sus frutos. Me siento como una locomotora.

Comentaba el alicornio mirando hacia una roca que tapaba la luz del sol que iba hacia este. Ahí el alicornio concentro energías en su interior y acto seguido saltó hacia la roca concentrando enormes cantidades de energía en su casco y acto seguido la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra esta. El golpe hizo que se formara una grieta que iba rodeando la roca a su alrededor hasta que finalmente esta se partió en dos dicha roca y ambas mitades cayeron duramente al suelo. Holy Blade sonreía ante el resultado.

Blade: Oh si...Sin duda esto me encanta...

Comentaba el alicornio blanco satisfecho.

Ahora el alicornio estaba en un gran lago con cascada a media altura de la zona rocosa, nadando por el solo empleando sus brazos. En sus patas traseras estaban atadas mediante cuerdas unas rocas, obligando al semental a moverse y a nadar con fuerza para evitar hundirse. Después de dar cientos de vueltas, paró por un momento de entrenar y se fue a la cascada para refrescarse un poco bajo el agua de dicha cascada.

Después de lavarse un poco, el semental se sentó en una parte del lago donde el agua solo le llegaba al cuello. El semental disfrutaba de sentir el agua por todo su cuerpo mientras se relajaba.

Blade: Buf...Después de varias horas de entrenamiento sin interrupción, viene bien tomarse un baño en aguas fresca.

Comentaba el semental relajándose por completo. En ese momento apareció alguien volando por el cielo aterrizando cerca del lago.

¿?: Holy Blade. Cuanto tiempo amigo.

Se oyó una voz femenina. El semental se giró y vio a nada menos que a su vieja amiga Spitfire con su traje de Wonderbolt. Este la saludó.

Blade: Mira tu. Hola amiga ¿Que te trae por estos lares?

Spitfire: Estaba practicando algunos movimientos aéreos para un espectáculo de unos días y cuando pasaba por la montaña te vi en el lago y decidí ir a saludarte.

Blade: Se agradece el detalle amiga.

Respondía el semental con una sonrisa. La yegua al verle en el agua sonrió y le dijo.

Spitfire: Dime Holy Blade ¿Te importa si me tomo un bañó contigo?

Preguntaba la yegua con una mirada seductora. El semental adivinando las intenciones de la yegua la respondió de forma afirmativa.

Blade: Por supuesto. Hay sitio de sobre para los dos.

La pegaso sonrió y ahí comenzó ha quitarse el uniforme de wonderbolt de forma lenta y sugerente. El semental no perdía detalle mientras la yegua se quitaba el uniforme hasta quedar completamente libre de dichas prendas. Esta metió un casco en el agua y luego el resto del cuerpo.

Spitfire: Uy que frío jejejeje...

Comentaba la yegua mientras sentía la fría agua en su cuerpo. Luego nadó por el agua hasta llegar donde estaba el semental. Ahí daba unas vueltas alrededor de este y le comentaba.

Spitfire: La verdad es que esto relaja bastante.

Blade: Si. Sobre todo cuando llevas horas entrenando.

Spitfire: Si jejejeje...

La pegaso nadó hasta quedar detrás del alicornio y ahí le comentó.

Spitfire: ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche en el instituto? ¿Cuando te pedí que lo hiciéramos en los vestuarios?

Le iba comentando la pegaso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del semental y apoyando su cabeza con la del semental. Ahí el semental sonriendo la contestó.

Blade: Si. Para serte sincero, aquella vez no me esperaba que me lo pidieras precisamente a mi, teniendo en cuanta de como era yo entonces.

Spitfire riéndose levemente al oír eso le dijo.

Spitfire: Si. Y pensar que antes de aquello tu eras antes un chico tímido al cual le costaba hablar con la gente. En especial con las yeguas.

Decía la yegua mientras pasaba su rostro con la del semental. Este sonriendo la dijo.

Blade: Hasta que aquella noche hiciste que mis instintos despertaran.

Spitfire: Y de que manera...Aquella noche descubrí a un autentico depredador...Fue la mejor noche de mi vida...

Blade: ¿Y que te parece si lo repetimos?

 **Aviso: Parte Lemon.**

Decía este dándose la vuelta y cogiendo por la cintura a la yegua mientras esta seguía con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del semental. Esta sonriendo le respondió.

Spitfire: Me parece bien...

Respondió esta devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ahí sus rostros se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios.

Ambos se besaban lentamente, disfrutando de su beso donde sus lenguas danzaban lentamente. El semental fue pasando sus cascos hasta llegar a los flancos de la yegua y apretárselos un poco haciendo gemir levemente a esta.

Sin romper el beso, el semental fue llevando a la yegua contra la pared donde ambos tenían que estar de pie sobre sus patas traseras sobre el agua llegando a la altura del pecho de ambos.

Ambos rompieron su unión siendo unidos únicamente por un fino hilo de saliva.

Spitfire: Sigues besando tan bien como siempre.

Blade: Si amiga...Y tu tampoco te quedas corta.

Ambos se rieron levemente y el semental se sumergió en el agua hasta llegar a la flor de la yegua. Ahí sin dudarlo comenzó a lamer dicha flor haciendo gemir levemente de placer a esta.

Spitfire: Oh Blade...

Gemía de placer esta con los ojos cerrados y echando levemente para atrás su cabeza, mientras con sus cascos sujetaba la cabeza del semental. Este bajo el agua seguía lamiendo dicha flor y luego introduciendo su lengua hasta el fondo arrancando un leve gemido aun mayor de placer.

Luego de varios minutos, la yegua no pudo contenerse mas y se vino. El semental emergió del agua y ambos mirándose a los ojos mientras sonreía, sabían lo que deseaban mutuamente.

El semental la cogió por debajo de las patas traseras de la yegua para levantarla del fondo del agua y tenerla contra la pared. Ahí colocó su miembro en la entrada de la flor de la yegua.

Blade: ¿Lista amiga?

Spitfire: Por supuesto Blade...Dame mucha caña...

Decía sensualmente la yegua rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del semental. Este sonrió y sin dudarlo comenzó a metérsela todo de golpe en el interior de la pegaso haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido de placer. Acto seguido comenzó ha embestirla sin parar haciendo gemir mas y mas de placer a esta.

Spitfire: Ah...Si..Sigue Blade...Oh si...Sigue bombeando...

Decía entre gemidos la pegaso, disfrutando de las fuertes embestidas que le daba el semental.

Blade: Si Spitfire...Pienso bombearte hasta el final...

Respondía este aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas como los gemidos de placer de la pegaso.

Spitfire: Oh...siiii...Como la primera vez...Esto me encanta...

Blade: Y mas te va a encantar...

El semental aceleró aun mas las embestidas como los gemidos de placer de la pegaso. Esta podía sentir el poderoso aparato del semental entrando mas y mas adentro de esta hasta el fondo. El semental disfrutaba de tener este tipo se sesión con su vieja amiga de instituto. Después de aquella noche donde el semental se inició, Spitfire siempre lo hacía con él siempre que podía ya que lo consideraba como el mejor macho que tenía para tener relaciones sexuales. Y sobraba decir que lo habían aprovechado al máximo.

El semental como macho en celo, embestía con fiereza el interior de la yegua, haciendo que esta gimiera y gimiera mas y mas fuerte con la vista perdida en el techo. Luego de largo rato, el semental sentía que se iba a venir en breve.

Blade: Prepárate amiga...Ahí viene mi primera carga...

Decía esto acelerando sus embestidas para llegar cuando antes a su objeto.

Spitfire: Vamos Blade...Échamela toda...

Finalmente el semental de una última embestida, se vino en el interior de la pegaso haciendo que esta pegara un gran grito de placer. Grito que fue silenciado por el beso en los labios dado por el semental y siendo correspondido por la yegua mientras esta sentía la esencia del semental inundando todo su interior.

Durante unos instantes duró su beso hasta que finalmente rompieron su unión para ir recuperando el aire.

Spitfire: Tal salvaje como siempre Blade...

Blade: Y tu sigues siendo toda una tigresa...

Ambos se rieron y decidieron continuar con su sesión.

Ahora Spitfire estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre una roca plana que sobresalía en el agua, con sus patas traseras tocando el suelo marino. El semental montando encima de ella la iba penetrando sin parar haciendo gemir mas y mas de placer a esta.

Spitfire: Oh si...si...siii..No pares por favor...Dame con todo tu poderío sexual...

Decía entre fuertes gemidos de placer disfrutando de sentir las fuertes penetraciones del semental mas y mas a dentro de esta. El semental también disfrutando de penetrar a su amiga la comentó.

Blade: No pienso parar por nada amiga...Oh si...Como me encanta hacértelo en ese hermoso plot que tienes...Tan grande y apretado...

Spitfire: Si...Como esa enorme y larga espada que tienes...

El semental iba penetrando con mayor fuerza y fiereza, mientras la yegua comenzaba ya jadear de placer. El semental iba mordiéndola el cuello para así aumentar la excitación de la yegua.

Spitfire: Oh si...Oh si...Sigue así...Oh si...Oh Blade...Sin duda eres el depredador sexual que recuerdo...

Blade: Como tu también eres una depredadora sexual...

Durante largo rato duraron las penetraciones. Spitfire tenía la vista perdida en la lejanía y con la lengua fuera por el intenso placer que esta sentía. El semental sin parar de penetrarla, aumentaba mas y mas la fuerza de las penetraciones como el placer de la yegua, metiendo mas y mas adentro su espada dentro de esta. Durante largo rato duraron las penetraciones, hasta que el semental sentía que llegaba al clímax.

Blade: Voy a explotar Spitfire...

Decía esto acelerando en sus penetraciones para llegar antes al clímax. Esta entre fuertes jadeos le respondió.

Spitfire: Si Blade...Explota dentro de mi...

Finalmente de una última y fuerte estocada, el semental explotó dentro de la yegua. Esta gritó de puro placer al mismo tiempo que sus alas se extendieron a su máxima envergadura.

Spitfire: SIIIIII...

Gritaba de placer la yegua. Los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la roca. El semental se tumbó sobre la roca plana, mientras la yegua se ponía encima de este a modo de almohada. Ambos tenían sonrisas de satisfacción.

Blade: ¿Has disfrutando amiga?

Spitfire: Ya lo creo...Como en tu primera vez que te estrenaste en los vestuarios.

Blade: Si jejeje...Una noche que nunca me arrepentiré...

Spitfire: Ni yo...

Comentaron ambos con una sonrisa, antes de de darse un beso.

 **Fin de la parte lemon.**

Al día siguiente, Holy Blade se fue a una montaña nevada para seguir entrenando como al mismo tiempo aumentar su tolerancia al frío. El semental estaba enfrente de la montaña helada. Ahí disparó un rayo contra dicha montaña provocando un alud de nieve que fue directo hacia el semental.

Este iba concentrando su magia y creó una barrera lo mas fuerte que pudo. El objeto era aumentar su resistencia y capacidad de mantener un fuerte escudo para resistir ataques. Dicho alud golpeó con enorme violencia la barrera y el semental hacía un esfuerzo enorme para mantener el escudo y tratar de evitar que le trague el alud.

La nieve iba pasando por encima y por los lados de dicha barrera cubriéndolo por completo. Con toda aquella nieve encima el semental tenía que hacer un esfuerzo extra para aguantar todo el peso de la nieve sobre la barrera. Cuando sintió que el alud terminó y que todo a su alrededor de dicha barrera estaba rodeada de nieve, el semental concentró sus energías e hizo que la barrera se expandiera apartando bruscamente la nieve a su alrededor. Por el agujero en la nieve emergía el semental algo cansado.

Blade: Buf...Aquello si me obligó ha emplearme a fondo.

Comentaba el semental algo cansado. Fue caminando hasta llegar a una cueva y en ella encontró lo que buscaba.

Blade: Tal como recordaba de mis entrenamientos anteriores. Aguas termales...

Decía el semental sonriendo, al ver el gran lago de agua caliente. Este sin dudarlo se quitó la cazadora y se sumergió por ella. En el momento que sintió toda el agua caliente en su cuerpo, se sintió enormemente relajado.

Blade: Ohhh siiii...Esto es vida...

Comentaba el semental enormemente relajado al sentir las propiedades especiales de las aguas termales. En ese momento oyó una voz.

¿?: Veo que te lo estás pasando bien.

El semental se giró y se sorprendió de ver quien era.

Blade: ¿Nightshade?

Exclamó el semental al ver a nada menos que a Nightshade (la podeis encontrar en google como Nightshade MLP). La pegaso perteneciente del equipo conocido como los Shadonbolts. Holy Blade la conocía bien, era la capitana del equipo y la mayor rival de Spitfire.

Blade: ¿Que haces tu aquí amiga?

Preguntaba el semental a la pegaso.

Nightshade: Muy simple Holy Blade. Pasaba volando practicando unos movimientos, hasta que te vi entrenar en las montañas nevadas y decidí hacerte una visita, y de paso tomarme un baño también ¿Te importa Blade querido?

Decía la yegua de forma sensual. El semental sonriéndola la contestó.

Blade: Pues claro preciosa. Aquí hay sitio de sombra.

La pegaso sonrió y acto seguido comenzó a quitarse de forma lenta y sugerente su uniforme de Shadowbolt. Una vez libre de ropa, se introdujo en el agua caliente al cual esta se relajó por completo.

Nightshade: Ohhh siiii...Esto es divino...

Decía la yegua mientras disfrutaba del baño en las aguas termales. El semental la secundo.

Blade: Ya lo creo. Después de entrenar en esta fría montaña de nieve, se agradece tomar un baño en las aguas termales. Te relaja bastante.

Nightshade: Ya lo creo...Y a mi se me ocurre otra cosa para caldear un poco mas el ambiente, y relajarse aun mas...

Blade: Ya adivino a que te refieres...

Respondía sonriente el semental. La yegua se acercó nadando hasta el semental hasta estar de frente de este y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, al igual que este la cogía de la cintura.

 **Aviso: Parte Lemon.**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa y acto seguido acercaron sus labios con el del otro y comenzaron a besarse de forma lenta y sensual. Ambos con el agua termal llegando mas o menos a la altura de los hombros, mantenían ambos una intensa pelea de lenguas donde cada una trataba de someter a la otra. El semental bajó con sus cascos hasta los flancos de las yeguas y las apretó para así haciendo gemir levemente a la yegua sin romper el beso.

Ambos mantuvieron el beso por varios minutos, hasta que rompieron la unión siendo unidos únicamente por un fino hilo de saliva.

El semental se sentó para atrás en el agua y la yegua con su casco comenzó a masajear el aparato de este, excitándolo levemente hasta que la yegua la notó dura. Esta sonriendo le comentó.

Nightshade: Oh si...Lo que voy a disfrutar con esto...

Decía la yegua sonriendo para acto seguido sumergir su cabeza en el agua y ahí comenzar a chupar el aparato del semental, al cual este comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Blade: Oh si...preciosa...Sigue así...Disfruta con ello..

Comentaba el semental echando la cabeza para atrás y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del repaso que le estaba dando la yegua. La yegua iba aumentando la velocidad de las succiones para disfrute de este y el semental la sujetó de su cabeza con un casco para no dejarla escapar y que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de varios minutos de placer, el semental no pudo contenerse mas y se vino en la boca de la yegua. Esta emergió del agua tragándose la esencia del semental.

Nightshade: Mmm...Delicioso...

Ahora la yegua se sentó enfrente del semental sujetándose de detrás del cuello del semental con sus brazos mientras esta la cogía por encima de sus patas traseras a la yegua.

Nightshade: Bien muñeco...Ahora verás porque soy mejor que Spitfire en cuestión de sexo...

Blade: Veo que sigues con eso ¿No amiga?

Nightshade: Por supuesto...Después de descubrir que Spitfire despertó a todo un depredador aquella noche en el instituto, yo quise probarlo en primera persona...Y especialmente cuando lo hiciste con la directora aquel día...

Blade: Buf...No me lo recuerdes...Y pensar que lo oyó todo el instituto todo porque a la directora se la olvido apagar el micro...

Decía el semental un tanto molesto por recordar ese día. La yegua riéndose levemente le contestó.

Nightshade: Olvida eso y disfrutemos del presente y a disfrutarlo..

Blade: Por supuesto...

Y el semental sin dudarlo metió todo su aparato dentro de la yegua, arrancando un gran gemido de placer a esta.

Nightshade: SIII...Bien adentro...

Blade: Si preciosa...Bien adentro...

El semental comenzó ha embestirla sin parar para disfrute de la pegaso. El semental una y otra vez metía y sacaba su aparato del interior de la yegua mientras esta brincaba sin parar por cada embestida.

Nightshade: Así...Sigue...Demuéstrame que eres todo un semental salvaje...

Decía entre gemidos la yegua mientras el semental la embestía sin parar para gozo de esta.

Blade: Si preciosa...Ahora sabrás lo que es hacerlo con un semental salvaje de mi calibre...

Decía esto acelerando sus embestidas haciendo gemir mas y mas fuerte a la pegaso. El agua de las aguas termales temblaban en intensidad por los intensos movimientos de ambos ponis.

Nightshade: Si...si...siiii...Oh si...Me encanta esto...Oh si...Sin duda eres todo un macho en celo...

Blade: Si preciosa...Todo un macho en celo...Loco por el olor de una hembra en celo...

Respondía este aumentando aun mas la fuerza y velocidad de las estocadas, hasta el punto que la yegua podía sentir que la golpeaban en su interior. Durante largo rato duraron las embestidas, hasta que el semental sentía que se iba a venir en breve.

Blade: Ahí llega...Mi primera descarga...

Finalmente de una última embestida, el semental se vino en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritase de puro placer. Acto seguido la yegua besó de forma apasionada al semental siendo correspondida por este. Luego de separarse esta con un sonrisa le comentó.

Nightshade: Oh si...Sin duda eres salvaje...

Blade: Si preciosa...¿Otro asalto?

Nightshade: Por supuesto...

Ahora la pegaso estaba de pie sobre el agua apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre una pared rocosa. Por detrás de ella estaba el semental agarrandose a su cintura y penetrándola sin parar.

El semental metía mas y mas adentro con cada penetración, aumentando el placer de la yegua al cual gemía mas y mas fuerte con cada estocada.

Nightshade: Ohhh siiii...Esto sin duda me encanta...

Comentaba entre gemidos la yegua.

Blade: Pues mas te va encantar preciosa...

Respondía este aumentando la fuerza de las penetraciones como el placer de la yegua, al cual poco a poco iba jadeando de placer.

Nightshade: Vamos Blade...Sigue así...Pronto comprobarás que en esto soy mejor que Spitfire...

Blade: Je...La verdad es que en esto sois parecidas...

Respondía el semental sin detenerse en sus estocadas para gozo de la pegaso al cual esta ya tenia la vista perdida por el intenso placer que sentía. El semental se puso sobre la espalda de la yegua abrazándola por la cintura y sin parar de penetrarla, la mordisqueaba el cuello aumentando el placer de la pegaso.

Durante largo rato duraron en su acto sexual ambos, hasta que el semental iba llegando al limite.

Blade: Llegó al clímax preciosa...

Decía esto acelerando en sus penetraciones para llegar antes al límite. Esta entre fuertes jadeos le respondió.

Nightshade: Adelante...Lo estoy deseando...

Finalmente de una última y fuerte estocada, el semental se vino con fuerza en el interior de la pegaso. Esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas al cual su grito de placer resonó por toda la cueva.

Ahora los dos estaban recostados en una pared bajo el agua termal con la yegua abrazando al semental por un lado y ambos con sonrisas de satisfacción.

Nightshade: Bueno...¿Que me dices Blade querido? ¿Mejor que Spitfire?

Decía sensualmente la yegua mientras dibujaba círculos con su casco en el pecho del semental. El semental respondiéndola la dijo.

Blade: La verdad...Es que ambas estáis al mismo nivel..

Nightshade: ¿En serio? Tal vez los tres deberíamos juntarnos y...ya sabes...

Blade: No sería mala idea eso...

Ambos se rieron y se dieron un beso.

 **Fin de la parte Lemon.**

Al día siguiente el semental iba caminando dirección a Ponyville.

Blade: Bueno...Creo que por hoy me tomaré el día libre. Estuve entrenando días sin parar sin descanso alguno.

Comentaba el semental mientras caminaba. Durante el camino se encontró con alguien. Una yegua. Solo que esta era una yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul ondeando como el de Celestia y Luna y tan joven como ellas. Ojos violetas. Su cutie mark eran de la de dos lunas con estrellas y esferas. La yegua miraba atentamente al semental. El semental al ver a tan atractiva yegua mirándole tan fijamente la saludo.

Blade: Esto. Hola ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

Preguntaba el semental de forma educada. Esta mirando detenidamente al semental al cual este podía notar la mirada de hielo de esta al cual le hizo sentir cierto escalofrío en la espalda le dijo.

Yegua: Si no me equivoco. Tu debes ser Holy Blade ¿No?

Preguntaba la yegua con cierto tono un tanto duro por así decirlo.

Blade: Pues si ¿Me conoce acaso?

Yegua: Si. Mi alumno Dawn me hablo de ti Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Su alumno Dawn?

Preguntó el alicornio con curiosidad. Esta le respondió.

Yegua: Soy Cloud Moon*. Antigua maestra de la academia y actualmente la maestra de Dawn y los otros.

 *** OC de Xingmao.**

En la mente de Holy Blade recordó cuando su amigo Dawn Frontier le habló de ella. Una maestra con una actitud de hielo y enormemente estricta y ruda con sus alumnos al cual nadie se atrevía ha contradecirla en nada. Una yegua al cual suele dar miedo a cualquiera y conocida por sus entrenamientos duros y rigurosos.

Blade: ¿Cloud Moon? Ah si. Mi amigo Dawn me habló de usted...Mas o menos...

Respondía el semental. La yegua caminó hasta este hasta estar enfrente suyo. Lo miró por un rato de frente y luego camino alrededor de este como si lo estuviera examinando. Aquello ponía un poco nervioso al semental al ser observando sin parar.

Blade: Ehhh...¿Perdone?

La yegua terminó de dar la vuelta y poniéndose delante de este lo miró con su actitud fría y le dijo.

Cloud Moon: Oí hablar de ti y de las misiones que haces, dicen que eres fuerte aunque la verdad no pareces gran cosa.

Decía la yegua en cierto modo con despreció. A Holy Blade no le gustó como le hablaba y la dijo.

Blade: ¿Como dice señora?

Cloud Moon: Escúchame mocoso. Yo conocí a auténticos guerreros. Guerreros que hacían temblar de miedo a sus enemigos. Guerreros que eran fuertes de verdad. Y tu sin duda no eres como ellos. Solo eres un estupido alicornio que no le llega a la altura de los cascos de estos.

Decía en cierto modo de forma arrogante la yegua. Aquello molesto al alicornio al cual este la dijo.

Blade: Escúcheme señora. Me he enfrentado a duros enemigos. Me he enfrentado a duras pruebas al cual me obligaron ha emplearme a fondo. Me considero un gran guerrero como han sido siempre mis ancestros. Me da igual quien sea usted, no tiene derecho ha juzgarme de esa forma como si nada.

Decía enfadado el alicornio. La yegua al oír eso le contestó.

Cloud Moon: ¿Guerrero dices? Solo eres un estupido ñiñato que solo sabe acostarse con cualquier hembra, al cual podría emplear ese tiempo en entrenarse y hacerse fuerte de verdad.

Blade: Señora. Yo soy fuerte de verdad. Yo no descuido mis entrenamientos.

La decía de forma retadora el alicornio. La yegua mirando al semental le dijo.

Cloud Moon: Con que fuerte ¿Eh? Mira mocoso. Si logras derribarme, me acostaré contigo y tendremos verdadera acción.

Blade: No me diga.

Decía el semental con una ligera sonrisa ante la idea de hacerlo con tan hermosa pero dura yegua.

Cloud: Adelante. Intenta golpearme.

Blade: Con gusto...

El alicornio se lanzó hacia ella tratando de darla un puñetazo, pero esta con facilidad lo esquivó ladeando hacia un lado y ahí le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando volando al cielo para luego caer al suelo.

Cloud: Muy lento.

El alicornio se levantó y lo intentó otra vez lanzando múltiples puñetazos y patadas al cual la yegua lo esquivaba con facilidad.

Cloud: Mas concentración Holy Blade...

Decía la yegua desapareciendo de la vista del alicornio y acto seguido reapareció por delante dándole una patada en la cara que lo mandó al cielo. Este se reincorporó en el aire. Cloud Moon extendió sus alas y fue volando. El semental al verla concentró energía en su cuerno y disparó un rayo pero esta la esquivo volando hacia un lado y apareciendo de golpe enfrente de esta, dándole un fuerte codazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder.

Cloud: Confías demasiado en los ataques directos Holy Blade. El camino recto no es el único camino.

La decía la yegua. El semental limpiándose la cara la respondió.

Blade: Con que si ¿Eh? Con que ataques directos. Verá usted ataques directos...Aura Dorada...

Gritó el alicornio siendo rodeado por un aura dorada y su crin se erizó levemente. La yegua notó el considerable aumento de fuerza del semental.

Cloud: Ya veo. Sabe intensificar su fuerza. La verdad es que eso no esta nada mal.

Decía la yegua sonriendo levemente ya que no era corriente que alguien tuviera técnicas de intensificación de fuerza. El semental se lanzó y a toda velocidad lanzaba puñetazos y patadas contra esta. Esta vez la yegua esquivaba con algo mas de dificultada pero aun así bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataques.

El alicornio lanzó un puñetazo cargado contra la yegua pero esta ladeo por un lado y con un brazo lo sostuvo mientras con el otro le dio un codazo en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder.

Cloud: De nada sirve intensificar la fuerza si no puedes alcanzar a tu oponente.

Decia la yegua y continuo hablando.

Cloud: Bien Holy Blade. Ya te di suficiente ventaja. Ahora verás como actúa una autentica guerrera.

Holy Blade al oír eso se preparó para combatirla pero justo esta desapareció de la vista del alicornio. Acto seguido esta apareció detrás de este y le golpeó duramente en la nuca. Este rápidamente se giro tratando de golpearla pero volvió a desaparecer para luego reaparecer justo detrás de este y golpearle la espalda con una fuerte patada que lo mandó volando al cielo. Esta se tele transportó a unos metros encima de este y cuando llegó le golpeó el estomago con su casco impregnado en magma al cual provocó una explosión de energía.

El semental iba cayendo hacia el suelo pero este se reincorporó y concentrando energía en sus cascos disparo un potente rayo dorado, pero esta se tele transportó esquivando el ataque y reapareciendo a su lado volviendo a cargar su casco de energía pero esta vez a mayor intensidad. Antes de que el alicornio pudiera hacer algo le golpeó con dicho casco causando una explosión aun mayor.

Finalmente el alicornio cayó al suelo inconsciente. Delante de este descendió Cloud Moon al cual miraba al alicornio seriamente.

Cloud Moon: Si te entrenaras como es debido al menos habrías durado algo mas. Sinceramente me has decepcionado un poco el hecho de que siquiera pudieras rozarme aunque fuera una sola vez.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se acercaba al inconsciente semental, pero de improviso las patas traseras del semental cogiendo de sus patas delanteras a la alicornio y este la derribó al suelo pillándola completamente por sorpresa.

Cloud: ¿Como?

Blade: Gane jejejeje...No todas las batallas se ganan a base de fuerza.

Decía victorioso el alicornio. La yegua se quedó sorprendida, ya que el alicornio fingió que se había quedado inconsciente logrando pillarla por sorpresa y derribarla al suelo.

Cloud: Maldita sea ¿Como he podido yo ser tan descuidada y bajar la guardia?

Decía molesta la yegua ante el error de principiante que esta había cometido. El semental logrando levantarse como pudo debido a su cuerpo lastimado decía.

Blade: Madre mía...Reconozco que no me lo puso nada fácil...Buf...Verdaderamente necesito entrenarme mas...

Comentaba el semental. Cloud Moon estaba molesta porque había perdido la condición que le impuso originalmente.

Cloud: Muy bien. Tu ganas. Lo haré contigo.

Decía molesta la yegua al cual estaba enormemente molesta porque tendría que hacer que no deseaba hacer en ningún momento. El semental notando eso la comentó.

Blade: No quiere hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Cloud: Por supuesto que no. Pero di mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla.

Decía molesta la alicornio. Holy Blade se quedó unos instantes en silencio hasta que finalmente la dijo.

Blade: No lo haremos.

Aquello extraño a la alicornio. Ella esperaba que el semental no dudase ni un instante en querer hacerlo.

Cloud: ¿Por que no? ¿Acaso no quieres que lo hagamos? ¿No deseas hacerlo con una yegua experta en la cama?

Blade: Porque usted no quiere hacerlo. Por eso.

Aquello dejó confundida a la alicornio.

Cloud: Creo que no te entiendo.

El alicornio soltó un suspiro y trató de explicárselo.

Blade: Mire señorita Cloud Moon. Yo no me acuesto con cualquier hembra porque si. Yo siempre he considerado que en las relaciones intimas ambas partes deben disfrutarlo. Si una de las partes no lo disfruta con ello no tiene sentido. Yo considero que en las relaciones debe haber pasión, que ambas partes disfruten con ello. Cuando una chica quiere placer yo se lo doy eso sin duda lo hago. Pero si no lo quiere o no lo disfruta yo no la puedo obligar a hacerlo eso no estaría bien. Los Blade no hacen eso. Lo nuestro aparte de combatir el mal es también hacer el amor donde ambos lo disfruten. En las relaciones deben ser voluntarias y disfrutar con ello, pero nunca obligadas y que no disfruten con ello.

Terminó de explicar el semental. Cloud Moon se sorprendió de las palabras del semental, especialmente porque oyó unas muy parecidas hace mucho tiempo en la época de los destinianos hace mas de 5000 años.

En la mente de Cloud Moon se formaba la imagen de ella tendida en el suelo muy lastimada, teniendo delante de él a un semental de pie pero aun así lastimado parcialmente en su cuerpo. Un alicornio de cuerpo muy musculoso de pelaje rojo con crin muy poblada rubia con rojo, ojos amarillos y cutie mark de un hacha de acero. Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar preguntarle al semental.

Cloud: Dime Holy Blade ¿Te suena el nombre de Talon?

Preguntaba la yegua. El semental confundido ante la pregunta la respondió.

Blade: Eh si. Talon es un antiguo ancestro mío. Uno de los famosos de la familia Blade.

La alicornio pudo ver en ese instante la imagen fantasmal de aquel antiguo alicornio al lado de Holy Blade. En ese instante se dio cuenta de ello y finalmente dijo mientras sonreía al semental.

Cloud: Holy Blade. Me equivoque contigo. Al final si tienes honor después de todo. Será un autentico placer hacerlo contigo si quieres realmente hacerlo.

Blade: ¿Como?

Cloud: Lo que has oído.

Blade: No tiene porque hacerlo si no quiere.

Cloud: Ahí está el caso. Si quiero hacerlo contigo y así comprobaré una cosa.

Blade: ¿Que cosa?

Cloud: No te preocupes por ello ahora. Ahora centrémonos en lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa. Mas tarde estaba el semental en su mansión tumbado en su cama, con Cloud Moon de pie delante de este.

 **Aviso: Parte Lemon.**

Cloud: Bien Holy Blade. Ahora demuéstrame lo que eres capaz pero te lo advierto. No soy fácil de satisfacer y como no lo consigas, te espera uno de los entrenamientos mas duros de tu vida.

Amenazaba la yegua. El semental sonriendo la contestó.

Blade: No te preocupes. A mi ninguna yegua se me resiste en la cama.

Cloud: A verlo...

Decía la yegua mientras se subía de forma sensual en la cama hasta esta encima de este. Ahí los dos abrazados comenzaron a besarse con intensa pasión. Los dos fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro mantenían un intenso beso como si sus labios se fueran a fundir en uno. Dando vueltas sin parar sobre la cama mientras sus lenguas tenían una feroz pelea de dominación, cada uno turnándose para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del otro.

Luego de varios minutos ambos rompen la unión para recuperar el aliento siendo unidos únicamente por un fino hilo de saliva. Con la yegua encima, ambos se pusieron en posición 69 donde la yegua podía ver el aparato del semental.

Cloud: (Debo reconocer que está bien dotado...).

Pensaba la yegua mientras el semental contemplaba la hermosa flor de la yegua delante de este.

Blade: (Hermosa flor...Oh si...Esta noche voy a disfrutarlo...).

El semental comenzó a lamer la flor de la yegua haciendo gemir levemente a esta. Acto seguido esta comenzó a lamer el miembro del semental excitando a este. Ambos lamían sin parar las cualidades del otro.

El semental introdujo su lengua dentro de la flor de la yegua haciendo que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer y acto seguido esta se jaló entero el miembro del semental comenzó a succionarlo para disfrute del semental. Durante varios minutos estuvieron ambos hasta que finalmente se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Cloud: De momento lo haces bien...Ahora veamos que tal se te da hacerlo con esto...

Decía la yegua sentándose de frente del semental apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre el pecho del semental, e introduciendo su miembro dentro de su flor.

Blade: Ahora lo comprobaras preciosa...

Dicho esto cogiendola por encima de las patas traseras de la yegua y ahí comenzó a metérsela lentamente haciendo gemir levemente de placer a esta. Cuando el semental terminó de metérsela, comenzó a embestirla una y otra vez para disfrute de la yegua.

Cloud: Oh si...Ohhh...Siii...De momento lo haces muy bien...Sigue así...

Decía entre fuertes gemidos la yegua, disfrutando de las fuertes embestidas que le daba el semental.

Blade: Me alegro de que la guste...Ahora verá lo que es hacerlo de verdad...

Decía esto aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas como el placer de la yegua.

En la menta de Cloud Moon la vino un recuerdo.

Flashback.

Estaba Cloud Moon cabalgando encima de Talon Blade sobre una cama con mantas de piel en el interior de una cabaña de diseño vikingo. La yegua gemía de placer con cada embestida.

Cloud: Oh Talon...Sigue así...

Decía entre gemidos mientras el alicornio la embestía sin parar aumentando progresivamente el ritmo de las embestidas.

Fin del Flashback.

El semental en ese instante jaló a la yegua para si y la beso, aprovechando para abrazarla por detrás y girar por completo para tener a la yegua debajo y este encima suya.

Blade: Perdona Cloud Moon...Pero en ocasiones me gusta ser el dominante...

Decía el semental con una sonrisa sin parar de embestirla. La yegua sonriendo a este le comentó.

Cloud: Oh si...Pues domíname...Dame con toda esa fuerza bárbara que tienes...

Respondía entre fuertes gemidos mientras el semental aceleraba en sus embestidas. Cloud Moon aunque al principio no quería, debía reconocer que el semental lo hacía bastante bien, tanto como el alicornio que la venció hace mas de 5000 años y que se acostó con él para hacer el amor. Con cada embestida la yegua gemía mas y mas fuerte. Finalmente el semental sentía que se venía.

Blade: Me...Me vengo...

Cloud: Oh si...Vente dentro de mi...

Finalmente el semental se vino en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer como nunca lo había hecho. Después de eso ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Otro asalto?

Cloud: Por supuesto...Ya te dije que no soy fácil en la cama...

Blade: Jejejeje...Yo tampoco...

Ahora estaba la yegua recostada de lado sobre la cama con el semental detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás y penetrándola sin parar haciendo gemir sin parar a esta.

Cloud: Ohh...Mas fuerte...

Blade: Y mas fuerte te lo haré...

Respondía el semental aumentando al fuerza de las penetraciones como el placer de la yegua. Con el tiempo la yegua comenzaba a jadear de placer con la fuertes penetraciones que le daba el semental.

En la mente de Cloud Moon se formaba el recuerdo de cuando lo hizo por primera vez con Talon.

Mas y mas fuerte penetraba el semental metiendo mas y mas adentró su aparato en el interior de la yegua para disfrute de esta, al cual jadeaba con cada vez mayor intensidad. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca.

Cloud: Oh Blade...Debo reconocer que lo haces de miedo...

Comentaba la yegua sin parar de jadear por las fuertes penetraciones del semental.

Blade: Si señorita Cloud Moon...Y usted maestra sin duda eres una yegua increíble...

Respondía el semental aumentando la fuerza de las penetraciones como el gozo de la yegua. Finalmente el semental sentía que llegaba al clímax.

Blade: Llegó al clímax...

Y después de una estocada final, el semental se vino de nuevo en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Ambos pararon un poco y luego se miraron. No dijeron nada pero sabían perfectamente que querían hacer ahora.

Ahora Cloud Moon de pie delante de la cama con sus patas delanteras apoyadas sobre la cama, mientras el semental montando encima de ella la embestía sin parar. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban ya empapados de sudor por el intenso esfuerzo físico de ambos. La yegua disfrutaba como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo con un semental, mientras este disfrutaba de hacerlo con una yegua increíble.

Blade: Oh si Cloud Moon...Es usted una yegua verdaderamente increíble...

Decía el semental sin parar de embestirla sin parar metiendo mas y mas adentro su miembro dentro de la flor de la yegua. Esta entre fuertes jadeos con la vista perdida le respondía.

Cloud: Si Holy Blade...Y tu eres un imponente semental...Oh si...No me equivoque contigo en esto...

Mas y mas fuerte embestía el semental disfrutando de hacerlo con una yegua tan increíble, mientras Cloud Moon aunque al principio no quería reconocerlo, disfrutaba de hacerlo con Holy Blade. Poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza en sus patas delanteras hasta finalmente quedarse esta tumbada sobre la cama mientras el semental seguía metiéndosela sin parar.

Durante largo rato estuvieron los dos con su acto sexual, hasta que finalmente ambos sentían que llegaban al límite. El semental sin dudarlo aceleró sus embestidas para llegar al límite.

Finalmente el semental con las fuerzas que le quedaba, se vino con gran intensidad en el interior de la yegua, provocando que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente los dos rendidos se tumbaron en la cama. El semental tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con la yegua encima de este a modo de almohada. Ambos abrazados tenían sonrisas de satisfacción.

Cloud: Ohhh...Odio admitirlo...Pero ha sido sin duda un acto grandioso..

Blade: Si...Y usted es verdaderamente increíble en la cama...Me ha obligado a emplearme a fondo...

Cloud: Tu también has sido un semental increíble...Nunca pensé que me encontraría a un semental que prácticamente me dejase agotada en la cama.

Blade. Si. Aunque disfrute con esto, debo admitir que usted me ha hecho comprender que debo entrenarme mas y estar preparado para cuando sea el torneo.

Cloud: Me alegra oír eso. Solo espero que lo hagas bien, como falles, te espera el peor entrenamiento de tu vida.

Blade: Me lo imagino.

Ambos se dieron un beso y se durmieron tras tener el mejor acto intimo entre los dos.

A partir de aquel día, el alicornio intensifico sus entrenamientos aumentando la dureza de los mismos. El semental estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de darlo todo en el torneo y no fallar.

Aunque durante un tiempo se quedó pensando cuando Cloud Moon le preguntó por su antepasado Talon ¿De que le conocía? Por su amigo Dawn sabía que tanto el como los otros destinianos venían de otra época. Así que era fácil que Cloud Moon conociera a su ancestro. Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que entrenarse y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	24. Preparandose para el Torneo

**Preparándose para el Torneo**

Holy Blade iba por el tren camino a Canterlot. Quería ver a algunos amigos antes de ir al torneo que se celebraba precisamente mañana mismo.

El semental miraba por la ventana con la barbilla apoyada en su casco el castillo de Canterlot. Faltaba poco para llegar.

Blade: Bien. Veo unos amigos y me vuelvo para casa.

Comentaba el semental. Pensaba pedirle a su amigo Brodek si lo acompañaba. Pero no volvió a ver al pony verde desde hace bastante tiempo, desde ese día.

Flashback.

Holy Blade volvía de su entrenamiento para el torneo a su casa. Cuando entro en la casa se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con su padre sentado en el sofá del cuarto principal.

Blade: Hombre. Hola padre.

Saludaba el alicornio a su padre, al cual este contentó de ver a su hijo de devolvió el saludo.

Lance: Hola hijo ¿Que tal?

Decía su padre levantándose del sofá y abrazando a su hijo siendo devuelto por su hijo.

Blade: Estupendamente ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Lance: Verás. Tuve que encargarme de la exportación de ciertos objetos valiosos de una excavación para llevarlos al museo, y como pasaba cerca fui a saludarte.

Explicaba su padre.

Blade: Pues se agradece padre. Espero que te haya ido bien.

Nada mas decir eso último, su padre se puso serio y le dijo.

Lance: Ojala hubiera ido todo bien. Al menos parte.

Blade: ¿Que quieres decir?

Preguntó el alicornio curioso ante lo que decía su padre. Este medio molesto le respondió.

Lance: Es que tuve la estupida idea de contratar a un idiota para que hiciera de piloto del zeppelín donde transportábamos los objetos.

Blade: ¿Un idiota?

Lance: Si. Justo cuando pasábamos por las montañas en medio de una intensa niebla que apenas se podía ver mas allá de nuestras narices. El piloto nos llevó según él por un atajo que este conocía.

Blade: ¿Y que paso?

Lance: En medio de la niebla el muy idiota nos llevó directo hacia una montaña estrellando la nave por completo en ella y haciendo que gran parte del cargamento se perdiera. Por culpa de eso tengo a varios de mis chicos buscando cajas y asegurándose de que no se hubiese roto nada por la caída.

Decía enfadado el padre de Blade mientras el aliocornio blanco sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos exclamó.

Blade: ¿En serio paso eso? Mi madre. Muy idiota tendría que se el piloto para hacer una cosa así.

Lance: Ni te lo imaginas. Sin duda la hazaña de un idiota carente de inteligencia y sentido común.

Comentaba fastidiado el padre de Blade pasando el casco sobre su frente y seguía hablando.

Lance: Cuando quise darle lo suyo al idiota que estrelló la nave, este ya había huido como una lagartija rabona.

Blade: Valla hombre. Que lastima. Al menos sabrías quien era ¿No?

Lance: Su nombre era un poco raro. Creo que se llamaba...

Antes de que el padre de Blade dijera el nombre, entró de golpe Brodek por el cuarto.

Brodek: Hola Blade. Veo que has vuelto de...

Lance: Tu.

Gritó enfadado el padre de Blade señalando a Brodek con el casco. El pony verde al ver al padre de Blade se asustó y exclamó.

Brodek: Ay no. Tu...Oh oh...Ahora si que tengo problemas...

Comentaba enormemente preocupado el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando a su amigo al cual se sorprendió al saber que era él, aunque en el fondo debería haberlo sospechado porque una hazaña semejante solo podría haberlo hecho Brodek. Y luego mirando a su padre comentó.

Blade: Espera ¿Mi amigo Brodek era el piloto que contrataste?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Su padre molesto sin apartar la vista enfadada del pony verde respondió.

Lance: Así es. Le contraté cuando me aseguró que sabía conducir zeppelines con eficacia y delicadeza.

Blade: ¿Brodek con delicadeza? Esa expresión no existe en mi amigo Brodek papa.

Brodek: ¿Papa? Entonces...¿Este es tu padre?

Blade: Pues si amigo. Y mucho me temo que le has hecho enfadar de verdad.

Le comentaba el alicornio con expresión seria dando a entender que el pony verde estaba en problemas. Lance Blade mirando furioso el pony verde le gritó.

Lance: Idiota. Por tu culpa se perdieron muchos objetos valiosos al cual costarán mucho encontrarlos ¿Tienes idea de la estupidez que has hecho?

Brodek: Esto...¿Fue mi primer día...?

Respondía este tratando de emular una sonrisa nerviosa. La cabeza de Lance se le formó una vena de ira. Holy Blade mirando a su amigo con expresión de preocupación le dijo.

Blade: Brodek...Corre...

Afuera de la mansión, se le veía salir corriendo a Brodek por su vida, siendo perseguido por un furioso Lance Blade.

Lance: No huyas cobarde. Y afronta tu destino como un semental...

Gritaba furioso el alicornio mientras disparaba rayos mágicos desde su cuerno tratando de acertar al pony verde.

Brodek: Prefiero correr como una lagartija rabona a esto...

Gritaba desesperado por huir el pony verde mientras era perseguido por el padre de Blade.

Lance: Maldito idiota...Pienso cobrarte por todas las piezas perdidas con intereses...

Holy Blade desde la ventana veía como su padre perseguía completamente furioso a Brodek hasta perder a ambos de vista.

Fin del Flashback.

Blade: Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Brodek. No le volví a ver desde entonces. Espero que esté bien al menos.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco.

Al día siguiente de que Lance Blade persiguiera a Brodek, el alicornio subido en un enorme tanque iba por el desierto buscando al pony verde. Su vista se centró en un pony con traje de moro de espaldas y tumbado orando. Aquel pony era nada menos que Brodek disfrazado para que no le reconociera.

Brodek: Que no mire para acá...Que no mire para acá...

Rogaba el pony verde mientras Lance Blade con un ojo cerrada miraba con sospecha hacia donde estaba Brodek.

Finalmente el tren llegó a su destino en la estación de Canterlot. El alicornio se bajó del tren.

Blade: Bien. A casa de Gunsmith para hablarle del tema que tenemos entre cascos y luego tras otra visita.

Comentaba el alicornio. Fue caminando por las calles de Canterlot viendo a la gente de alta alcurnia como la flor y nata de la nobleza. Diversas tiendas y restaurantes buenos. Luego de caminar un rato llegó a casa de Gunsmith.

Blade: Bien. Vamos allá.

El alicornio llamó a la puerta varias veces. Pero no contestaba nadie.

Blade: Que raro ¿No hay nadie? Me dijo que hoy no saldría, al menos que...

El alicornio fue volando por la casa hasta llegar a una ventana que daba al cuarto de Gunsmith. Asomándose con cuidado pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo Gunsmith y no estaba solo.

Light Storm: Vamos Gunsmith...No pares amor...

Gusnmith estaba con Light Storm en plena faena, ambos metidos en la cama con las sabanas cubriendo hasta la parte superior de la cintura. El semental estaba encima de ella embistiéndola sin parar mientras esta gemía una y otra vez con cada embestida al cual la yegua lo disfrutaba.

Blade: Valla. Veo que Gunsmith si que esta algo...ocupado..jejejeje...

Se reía levemente el alicornio y procurando no hacer ruido se bajó hasta el suelo. Decidiendo dejar que su amigo terminara de "Desahogarse" con su amiga. Se sentó en un banco que había en el jardín de la casa de Gunsmith.

Después de estar distrayéndose un poco haciendo algunos trucos de magia, tras varios y largos minutos, el alicornio marrón se asomó por la ventana y al ver a su amigo Holy Blade sentado en el banco le llamó.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade amigo. Aquí.

Holy Blade se giró y le saludó con el casco.

Gunsmith: Entra amigo. La puerta esta abierta.

Blade: Vale.

El alicornio blanco fue a la puerta y la abrió. Este iba entrando hasta que Gunsmith una habitación le decía.

Gunsmith: Ah por cierto. Ten cuidado al entrar. Flame Flake ha estado encerando el suelo y es fácil resbalarse...

Le decía el alicornio marrón. Justo en ese momento se oyó un patinazo y como si algo se estrellara contra los muebles y cristal. Esta rápidamente fue a ver que pasaba y ahí vio a su amigo Holy Blade boca abajo con sus patas traseras en alto, empotrado en una estantería con varios libros encima.

Blade: Ya me he dado cuenta...

Decía algo molesto el alicornio. Gunsmith le ayudo a levantarse y luego ambos fueron al cuarto principal y ambos sentados en unos sillones comenzaron a charlar.

Gunsmith: Bueno Blade amigo ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Blade: Vine a visitarte y a hablarte sobre el torneo.

Gunsmith: Ah si. El torneo. Recibí la invitación y desde entonces me estuve entrenando.

Blade: Yo también socio. Como la invitación nos cita en la estación de trenes en Poniville ¿Te interesaría venir conmigo junto con mi hermana y Kasidi?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Gunsmith le contestó.

Gunsmith: Claro amigo. Como nos pilla en la estación de trenes en Ponyville podemos hacer el viaje perfectamente juntos.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio. Holy Blade sonriendo también le dijo.

Blade: Perfecto. Te esperaremos allí. También quiero presentarte a unos amigos nuevos que están en el pueblo y que seguramente no conocerás.

Gunsmith: Será un gusto conocerlos amigo.

Blade: Igualmente. Nos vemos mañana.

Gunsmith: Pues claro.

Ambos se dieron del casco y Holy Blade se disponía a marcharse, hasta que Gunsmith le dijo.

Gunsmith: Ey Blade...Cuidado con el sue...

No pudo terminar la frase porque volvió a oír el sonido de resbalón como el de algo saliendo de casa y estrellarse fuera.

Gunsmith: Suelo encerado...

Dijo el alicornio marrón rotando los ojos.

Ahora Holy Blade iba por las calles de Canterlot y llegó a la casa de Comet Galaxy. Este al llegar a la puerta llamó golpeándola con el casco.

Stellar: Adelante.

Oyó la voz de la hermana de su amigo Comet Stellar Galaxy. Este entró y lo primero que vio al entrar fue un pastel que fue directo hacia su cara estampándola en toda ella.

El semental tenía la cara completamente cubierta de pastel y Stellar saliendo de un cuarto viendo lo que pasó se disculpó con este.

Stellar: Ay. Perdona Blade. Creí que eras mi hermano. Quería gastarle una broma para vengarme de una broma que me hizo una vez en la ducha, con una serpiente de goma que lo lanzó encima de las puertas mientras me duchaba.

Se disculpaba la yegua. Holy Blade apartando la crema de los ojos la decía medio molesto.

Blade: No pasa nada.

Stellar: Espera...Deje te limpie un poco, y se el mejor medio para hacerlo.

Decía la yegua de forma seductora mientras cogía el casco del semental y lo llevaba a un sitio.

Mas tarde Comet Galaxy había llegando a su casa.

Comet: Estoy en casa.

Decía el pegaso pero no oyó nada. Este extrañado ya que sabía que su hermana estaría en casa, fue a buscarla. Durante la caminata oyó el sonido de la ducha y se acercó al cuarto de bañó.

El pegaso se asomó un poco por la puerta y ahí vio a nada menos que a su hermana junto con Holy Blade, ambos dentro de la ducha con el agua caliente encendida, ambos abrazados el uno al otro y besándose con pasión.

Comet: Valla. Veo que Holy Blade y Stellar están algo ocupados. Mejor no molestarles.

Decía sonriente el pegaso y se fue de allí sin hacer ruido para no molestarles.

Mas tarde Holy Blade, Comet Galaxy y Stellar estaban en el cuarto principal charlando.

Blade: Entonces debo deducir que vas a participar en el torneo ¿No amigo?

Comet: Por supuesto amigo. No podría faltar a una cosa así.

Comentaba sonriente el pegaso.

Stellar: Si. Lastima que yo no pueda ir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Decía con pena la yegua por el hecho de no poder ir con su hermano para animarlo. Comet posando el casco en su hombro la decía.

Comet: Tranquila hermana. Por el hecho de contar con tu apoyo me anima.

Decía el pegaso sonriente al cual su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa.

Stellar: Por supuesto hermano. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo pase lo que pase.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron sonrientes. Holy Blade sonreía al ver a ambos hermanos llevarse bien.

Blade: Bueno amigos. Me tengo que ir. Cuidaos. Y a ti Comet espero verte en el torneo.

Comet: Igualmente amigo.

Ambos se chocaron de cascos en señal de confianza.

Stellar: Y vuelve cuando quieras Holy Blade.

Decía de forma seductora la yegua. Holy Blade sonriendo a esta la contestó.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental se iba por la puerta de salida, pero justo en el momento que la abrió, un cubo lleno de merengue para pasteles le cayó encima de la cabeza, quedando el cubo tapando su cabeza y cubriéndole de merengue. La yegua al verla se excuso.

Stellar: Ups...Perdona Blade. Olvide esa. Esa era también para Comet.

Se disculpaba la yegua al ver que su trampa había tocado al blanco equivocado. Holy Blade quitándose el cubo de la cabeza respondió medio molesto.

Blade: No pasa nada...

Mas tarde Holy Blade fue a casa de Eyedragon. Una casa tipo japonesa con las típicas paredes orientales de papel en su interior. El semental llamó a la puerta.

Eyedragon: Adelante.

Oyó la voz del kirin. Este entro por la puerta y dio unas pasos, pero justo en ese momento una cuerda le pilló una de sus patas traseras y rápidamente tiró hacia arriba quedando al sorprendido alicornio colgado boca abajo de una pata.

Blade: Pero..¿Que pasa ahora?

Preguntaba molesto el alicornio. Eyedragon abriendo una puerta de papel vio al alicornio y exclamó sorprendido.

Eyedragon: ¿Holy Blade? Ay amigo. Perdona ¿Estas bien?

Blade: La verdad...Es que estoy un poco colgado.

Decía algo molesto el alicornio.

Eyedragon: Espera. Enseguida te bajo.

El kirin sacó su katana y con ella cortó la cuerda que sujetaba a Blade, haciendo que este bajara y dándose un cabezazo contra el suelo. Este adolorido de la cabeza se levantaba mientras se la frotaba.

Blade: ¿No podías haberme bajado un poco mejor?

Se quejaba el alicornio. Eyedragon disculpándose con él le decía.

Eyedragon: Si perdona. Creí que eras mi hermana Likandragon. Hace tiempo recibí una amenaz...una carta suya diciendo que vendría un día a verme. Y tome mis precauciones.

Blade: Ya veo. Tu hermana...Oh si...Me acuerdo de ella...Anda que no es de cuidado esa...

Decía el alicornio poniéndose de pie y acomodándose un poco el cuerpo.

Eyedragon: Bueno amigo ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Blade: Venia a comentarte por lo del torneo. Me imagino que vendrás.

Eyedragon: Por supuesto amigo. A este torneo no puedo faltar yo jejejeje. Y pienso ganar pase lo que pase.

Respondía el kirin con una sonrisa de confianza. Holy Blade sonriendo le respondió.

Blade: Me alegra oír eso. Yo también pienso darlo en el torneo. Entonces nos vemos seguramente mañana.

Eyedragon: Por supuesto amigo.

Ambos chocaron los cascos y el alicornio se fue por la puerta trasera para evitar la trampa de entrada. El kirin viendo eso trató de advertirle.

Eyedragon: Espera Blade. No vallas por...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento en el suelo de madera por donde pisaba el alicornio se abrió una trampilla al cual este se coló por ella cayendo sin remedio. El alicornio gritaba al caer por la rampa mientras Eyedragon asomándose por la trampilla decía.

Eyedragon: Valla...Olvide decirle sobre esta trampilla preparada para mi hermana por si se la ocurría entrar por la puerta trasera.

Bajando por la rampa, el alicornio acabó llegando hasta un río que pasaba por debajo de un puente en Canterlot acabando sumergido por completo en sus aguas. El alicornio salió del agua muy empapado y se sacudió por completo para quitarse el agua de encima. Este molesto decía.

Blade: Desde luego...Menudo día tengo...

Comentaba molesto el alicornio mientras se arreglaba un poco la crin con un peine que había sacado de su cazadora.

Tras hacer algunas visitas mas y de sufrir algún que otro accidente por cortesía de sus amigos, finalmente el alicornio volvió a su casa para descansar y prepararse para el torneo. Finalmente estaba este sentado en el sillón de su casa mientras Kasidi iba limpiando la casa.

Kasidi: Día ajetreado ¿No señor Blade?

Holy Blade completamente recostado en el sillón y soltando un suspiro la respondió.

Blade: No tienes ni idea Kasidi. Iba a ver unos cuantos amigos para charlar, pero en algunas he sufrido algún que otro percance que ríete tu de "Humor Amarillo*".

Explicaba el alicornio.

Kasidi: Valla señor Blade. Sin duda has tenido un día bastante intenso.

Decía esto mientras limpiaba una estatuilla sobre una mesa.

Blade: Si. Mañana iremos a la estación de trenes para ir a dicho torneo. Gunsmith nos encontrará allí y también me imagino que Dawn y sus amigos estarán también allí.

Kasidi: (¿Dawn y sus amigos? Entonces estará también...).

Pensaba la yegua sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que empujó la estatua con el plumero y la tiró al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en trozos. Aquello hizo que despertará del trance a la yegua.

Kasidi: Ay...Lo siento...

Se disculpaba la yegua tratando de recoger los trozos. Holy Blade viendo eso la dijo calmado.

Blade: Tranquila Kasidi.

El alicornio empleando su magia elevó la estatua y la recompuso para volverla en su lugar.

Blade: Hechizo de reparación. Sin duda vienen bien para este tipo de casos.

Comentaba sonriendo el alicornio. Luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kasidi la dijo.

Blade: Bueno. Tomate el día libre. Mañana iremos a la estación de trenes y debemos estar descansados. Presiento que serán días largos.

Kasidi: Eh...Si señor Blade.

Respondía la yegua aun un poco nerviosa ya que esta muy pronto vería a cierto pegaso que conocía bastante bien.

Tras cenar todos fueron a la cama para dormir y estar descansados para mañana.

 **A partir de aquí, los acontecimientos ocurren a partir del capítulo "23. el festival de apertura del torneo de eq" del fanfic "Las crónicas de Dawn, los últimos destinianos" de Xingmao**

Al día siguiente Holy Blade, Dana Blade y Kasidi se levantaron tempranos y tras desayunar fueron a la estación de trenes. Durante el camino se encontraron con Gunsmith al cual se les unió y fueron a dicho lugar.

En la estación se reencontraron con Dawn y sus amigos al cual también estaba Cloud Moon Sensei. El alicornio blanco la recordaba de hace meses atrás. También estaban los elementos de la armonía con ellos.

También pudieron conocer al hermano de Dawn Frontier Dusk Hunter. Un unicornio de pelaje marrón tirando a oscuro. Crin azul y negra. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un dragón haciendo un circulo con dos espadas cruzadas. Portaba un sombrero vaquero y tres espadas consigo.

Tras charlar un rato, unas limosinas llegaron para llevarles a su destino. Por supuesto estos subieron a dichas limosinas y fueron llevados hasta Canterlot para ser mas exactos a una zona completamente nueva. En ella se encontraba una mansión inmensa que parecía tener un castillo encima de ella. Rodeada por un hermoso jardín de flores y figuras de arbustos. Llena de estatuas de mármol y fuentes de agua. Afuera de ella había varias limusinas dando a entender que habían llegando mas participantes.

El grupo entró en la mansión y ahí pudieron ver que se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta.

Holy Blade y las otras charlaban con Dawn y los demás tratando de ponerse al corriente y si sabían quien era el que organizaba el torneo. Por lo visto nadie sabía quien lo hacía.

Justo en ese momento en el balcón interior del edificio, salió un unicornio blanco con barba recortada y melena negra peinada hacia atrás. Vestía un esmoquin de cola larga y junto a él había cuatro yeguas con atuendos de bailarinas árabes muy llamativos y provocativos.

El misterioso pony se dirigió hacia todos los invitados y se presentó con el nombre de Wealth y que era el patrocinador de los juegos.

Tras presumir de las grandes comodidades de su casa y que le preguntaran por que organizaba el torneo, este respondió que era porque este estaba simplemente aburrido.

Aquella respuesta decepcionó un poco a los presentes ya que esperaban que fuera algo importante de verdad. Aunque su interés aumentó cuando dijo que todos los participantes cobrarían diez mil millones de bits incluso aunque pierdan en el torneo. Sobraba decir que aquello sorprendió enormemente a los presentes.

Después de hablar un poco, el patrocinador activo una proyección con una imagen tridimensional mediante un hechizo, mostrando una plataforma de pelea gigantesca estilo coliseo con pilares a la cual se accedía bajando por una escalera larguísima y rodeada de unas torres. El lo llamaba el Armageneitor, el campo de batalla mas grande jamás creado y donde se enfrentarían los oponentes.

Sobraba decir que los presentes miraban con admiración dicho lugar. Finalmente el patrocinador dio comienzo al sorteó para los combates y con quienes se emparejaban.

A Holy Blade le sentó como un tiro cuando le toco el noveno lugar, dando a entender que le tocaría esperar una barbaridad de tiempo hasta que fuera su turno. Al menos podría entretenerse viendo a sus amigos combatir.

Finalmente los invitados se fueron cada uno a su cuarto. Dana Blade y Kasidi se fueron a otro lado quien sabe donde.

Finalmente en su cuarto Holy Blade se tumbó en la cama y mirando hacia el techo pensaba.

Blade: Bueno. Mañana iniciarán los combates. Buf...Me va a tocar esperar hasta que sea mi turno pero que se va a hacer. Esto me dará tiempo para entrenar un poco más.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras se ponía cómodo en la cama y se preparaba para dormir. Ajeno a todo esto, estaba Shadown espiando al alicornio desde una ventana, siendo observado por Dolf que veía a través de Shadown al alicornio. Ahí riéndose maliciosamente.

Dolf: Bien Holy Blade. Pronto veremos si eres lo que creemos que eres.

Acto seguido apareció tele transportándose Xeno.

Xeno: ¿Vamos a ver a ese tipo barón?

Preguntaba el hechicero. Dolf mirando a este le respondió con una sonrisa perversa.

Dolf: Por supuesto. Lo que le voy a proponerle podría hacer que nos faciliten un poco las cosas.

Xeno: ¿Esta seguro? Ese tipo enemigo de los amigos del alicornio podría ser alguien muy peligroso.

Comentaba el hechicero algo preocupado por el quien van a ver ahora mismo. Dolf con su típica sonrisa le respondió.

Dolf: Tranquilo. Traté con gente semejante antes y este no será una excepción.

Respondía con total tranquilidad el barón para luego mirar por la pantalla al alicornio dormido mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* _**Humor amarillo**_ ( _Takeshi's Castle_ en  inglés, 風雲!たけし城 _Fūun! Takeshi Jō_ en  japonés y que se puede traducir como _¡Diversión! El Castillo de Takeshi_ ) era un programa televisivo japonés de humor, emitido originalmente por la Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS) entre 1986 y 1989, y que constaba de cien capítulos. Su presentador principal era Takeshi Kitano y los participantes del concurso eran sometidos a pruebas de destreza, donde, en su mayoría, podían recibir golpes. Su objetivo era llegar al castillo de Takeshi, defendido por sus tropas un tanto pintorescas. El ganador de todas las pruebas recibía un millón de yenes. Los concursantes eran guiados por el general Hayato Tani.

En España el programa fue emitido desde el 8 de julio de 19901 hasta el 4 de junio de 19952 en España por la cadena Telecinco. En enero de 2006 se anunció su vuelta a la televisión por la cadena Cuatro a partir del 28 de enero de ese año, con unos nuevos comentarios renovando y actualizando el doblaje. El programa podía verse los sábados y domingos por la tarde de 15:00 a 16:30 hasta que el sábado 9 de junio de 2007 se emitió el último programa, el número 140. El 12 de marzo de 2011, La Siete, derivada de Telecinco, comenzó a emitir de nuevo el programa.

Sin duda para mi fue uno de los programas mas graciosos y divertidos que he visto nunca. Y si alguno tuvo la suerte de verlo seguro que os habéis reído mucho. Podéis ver algunos videos en youtube para haceros mas o menos a la idea de como era el programa entonces. Os juro que algunas son para morirse de risa.


	25. El Devorador de Bosques

**El Devorador de Bosques**

 **Nota: Hechos durante el capítulo "24.** **Comet Galaxy VS Lightning Killer".**

Ya amanecía en la mansión del patrocinador del torneo. Holy Blade se despertó temprano. Hacía unos ejercicios de estiramientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

¿?: Paquete para el señor Blade.

Blade: ¿Un paquete para mi?

Preguntaba confundido el alicornio ya que no se esperaba que le enviaran algo desde donde estaba actualmente.

El alicornio se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y vio un gran paquete delante de este.

Blade: Menuda caja mas grande.

Comentaba el alicornio cogiendo dicha caja con su magia y metiéndola dentro tras cerrar la puerta tras de si, la dejó en el centro de la habitación.

Blade: Me pregunto quien me enviará esta caja.

Preguntaba el semental. En ese momento la caja comenzó ha moverse poniendo en alerta al alicornio al cual este se puso en guardia. Acto seguido la caja se abrió revelando su contenido sorprendiendo en gran medida al alicornio en cuando vio lo que había en ella.

Blade: ¿BRODEK?

Exclamó el alicornio al ver que era nada menos que Brodek. El pony verde emergió de la caja y saludo enérgicamente.

Brodek: Hola Blade amigo ¿Me echabas de menos?

Decía completamente sonriente el pony verde. Holy Blade enormemente sorprendido no pudo evitar decir.

Blade: Brodek ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y como es que vienes en una caja?

Brodek: Ah eso...Bueno. Mientras huía de la furia descontrolada de su padre mientras me perseguía en la grandes zonas selváticas armado con un enorme bazzoca, tuve la idea de usar el servicio de correos para escapar metiéndome en un paquete con tu dirección y en caso de que no estuvieras ahí seguir al destinatario...Ahora que lo pienso...Creo que lo del paquete por correo lo vi en alguna parte antes.

Comentaba el pony verde en posición de pensar en la última parte. Holy Blade recuperándose de la sorpresa le dijo.

Blade: Ya veo. Bueno. De todos modos es mejor que nadie te vea. No se si por no haber sido invitado puedes quedarte aquí pero mejor no lo averiguamos eso. Así que si quieres quedarte, es mejor que evites en todo momento que te vean.

Brodek: Tranquilo amigo. Seré completamente invisible...

Decía el pony verde con gran tono de confianza mientras salía por la puerta.

Brodek: Ya verás socio. Nadie notará que he estado aquí para nada...

Comentaba el pony verde desapareciendo de la vista de Holy Blade. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe como algo cayéndose duramente al suelo.

Brodek: Au...¿Quien ha puesto este gran armario de aquí? Mi madre que caída ha tenido. Hala. Todo su contenido despatarrado por ahí...

Luego se oyó otro sonido de cristales rompiéndose.

Brodek: Meca en sus muelas...Maldita vidriera ¿Por que tenía que estar eso ahí? Ay..Creo que me he cortado un casco.

Acto seguido se oyó el sonido de diversas piezas de metal cayendo al suelo.

Brodek: ¿De donde ha salido esa armadura? Estoy seguro de que antes no estaba ahí cuando pasé...

Luego se oyó el sonido como cayendo rodando de las escaleras.

Brodek: Ay...Ahora las escaleras...au...ay...ey...

Se podía oírse quejarse al pony verde. Holy Blade rotando los ojos comentó.

Blade: Así me gusta. Discreto del todo. Es incapaz de armar el mas mínimo ruido...

Comentaba de forma sarcástica el alicornio. Mas tarde se reunió con sus amigos en la sala común de la mansión y se disponían a ir a la cafetería. Cloud Moon sensei le pidió (mas bien le ordenó) a Dawn que buscara a su hermano Dusk Hunter.

Mas tarde Dawn volvió pero sin su hermano. Curiosamente este estaba algo sonrojado y dijo que su hermano estaba cansado y que quizás vendría mas tarde.

Pero en ese instante la puerta que daba a la sala común se abrió y por ella pasaron Dusk acompañado de Dana Blade. Cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

 **Nota autor: Quienes sigáis el fanfic de Xingmao, os sonara esta parte.**

Dusk: Te veré luego.

Dana: Adiós...

Decía dulcemente la yegua dando un beso en los labios al semental. Luego este solo comentó.

Dusk: Valla...Esa chica es una bestia en la cama. Parecía una leona.

Luego volteo hacia sus amigos y comento.

Dusk: Bien, me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer.

Mas tarde Holy Blade estaba en un mesa listo para desayunar hasta que vio a Dawn y a los otros destinianos. Este les llamó.

Blade: Dawn...Oye amigo...Venid y os sentáis aquí.

Decía esto apartándose para dejar espacio a los destinianos. Estos se sentaron al cual se les unió Sleipnir. Ahí se pusieron a charlar sobre el torneo hasta que en un momento de la conversación, Holy Blade bromeando le preguntó a Dusk que cuando le daba un sobrino. Aquello hizo que Dusk se sobresaltara y escupiera su bebida en la cara de Ultimate al cual al pegaso no le agradó demasiado aquello.

Holy Blade ya conocía la relación que tenía su hermana con Dusk ya que esta se lo contó todo. Al final le comentó que le agradaba que estuviera con alguien con quien estar.

En ese momento sonaron unos altavoces donde la voz de Wealth el patrocinador del torneo les pedía que fueran al patio donde comenzaría el primer combate.

A partir de ahí ocurrió algo completamente inesperado. De la mansión surgieron varios globos aerostaticos que comenzaron a inflarse y la mansión comenzó a flotar.

Sobraba decir que los presentes estaban enormemente sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

La mansión llegó a las tierras de Zebrica al cual todos los presentes pudieron admirar el inmenso paisaje de selva que rodeaba un enorme coliseo y entre todos Zola era el que mas emocionado estaba.

Cuando iba a comenzar pronto el torneo, Zola dijo que quería explorar la selva ya que para la cebra dicho lugar que recordaba a su antiguo hogar.

La joven cebra macho por fin fuera, veía a su alrededor respirando el aroma de la jungla.

Zola: Este lugar es asombroso.

Comentaba emocionado la cebra. Justo en ese momento una red le cayó encima. Acto seguido se arrastrado y vio que sus captores eran unas cebras hembras portando trajes de pieles como vestimentas.

Zola: Disculpen señoritas...

Trataba de decirlas algo este, pero las cebras lo ignoraban. Este seguía insistiendo.

Zola: Hola. Me llamo Zola ¿Me podrían decir que pasa?

Una de las cebras le lanzó un dardo que le dio en el cuello haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento. Las cebras arrastraron su captura hasta perderse estas con su presa en la densa selva.

En otro lugar mientras se disputaba el combate entre Comet Galaxy y Lightninh Killer. Por una puerta que estaba abierta se coló un enorme y fiero león que caminaba por los pasillos.

León: (Mmm...Veamos si encuentro algo rico para comer jejejeje).

El león iba caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la cafetería. En ella estaba nada menos que Brodek completamente solo estaba en el comedor sentado en una mesa, con un gran plato lleno hasta arriba de cupcakes.

Brodek: Oh si...Me voy a poner morado...

Comentaba el pony verde sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante el gran plato que ricos cupcakes que tenía ante él. En ese momento apareció el león y viendo el pony verde como aperitivo pensó.

León: (Comida a la vista. Primero me como los cupcakes y luego al pony rollizo este jejejeje).

Pensaba con malicia el león. Acto seguido este se puso a un lado del pony verde al cual este notó la presencia del león sin mostrar temor alguno.

El león le soltó un gran rugido intentando asustar al pony verde.

Brodek no mostró temor alguna. Ahí el pony verde cogió aire y le lanzó al león un gran rugido mucho mayor que el que le daba el felino, aterrando en gran medida a este haciendo que saliera huyendo completamente asustado.

Leon: (Que horror...Que rugido...No podré olvidarlo nunca mientras viva...).

Pensaba el león mientra corría realmente aterrorizado el león hasta salir de nuevo a la selva. En ese momento entró Holy Blade y mirando a su amigo le comentó.

Blade: Brodek...¿Que ha sido ese ruido?

Preguntaba el alicornio mientras Brodek tranquilamente limpiándose la boca con una servilleta le contestó.

Brodek: Nada...Un bicho que quería compartir mi desayuno.

En otro lugar. Zola se despertó. La cebra lo primero que notó es que estaba colgado desde sus extremidades en el techo de lo que parecía una gran choza. En el suelo había una alfombra de piel de león. Una silla que mas bien parecía un trono hecho con huesos de animales. Una gran cama muy adornada con piezas de huesos y mantas hechas con pieles de animales. Varias mascaras y lanzas tribales colgadas de la pared.

Zola: ¿Donde estoy?

Preguntaba la cebra mirando a su alrededor. En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Estas en mis aposentos reales joven macho.

Zola pudo oír una voz femenina y ahí es cuando la vio.

Era una hermosa cebra de pelaje completamente blanco y con rayas negras. Ojos marrones. Pelo laceo y corto negro con detalles blancos como cola larga negra. Portaba un traje de piel de leopardo de dos piezas muy pequeño y ajustado al cual realzaba su hermosa figura. Zola no pudo evitar admirar la gran belleza de la cebra.

Zola: (Carai...Que hermosa)...Me llamo Zola ¿Y tu eres?

Cebra hembra: Soy Zanda. Reina de las cebra amazonas, y tu vas a ser mi macho particular para mis sesiones de apareamiento hasta que no puedas aguantar mas y me deshaga de ti.

Decía con autoridad la cebra hembra. Zola se sentía que iba a ser usado por la reina como juguete sexual.

Zola: ¿Por que me da que voy a tener un día largo...?

Zanda: Bien ¿Zola? Espero que sepas satisfacer a tu reina...

 **Aviso: Parte lemon. Los no interesados en este tipo de cosas, saltaos esta parte hasta llegar a donde diga "Fin de parte Lemon"**

La reina comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Primero se quitó el sujetador de leopardo y lo tiró al suelo. Luego se fue quitando de forma lenta y sugerente la parte inferior del traje hasta que finalmente se quedó libre de ropa delante de la cebra macho. Zola no podía evitar admirar la gran belleza de la reina cebra cosa que se notaba por como su "amigo" se iba despertando.

La reina se acercó al macho que seguía todavía colgado del techo y enfrente de este, pudo apreciar el aparato del macho.

Zola: No esta mal...Veo que estás bien dotado...Esta claro que voy a divertirme mucho contigo...

Comentaba la cebra con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su casco sobre el aparato de la cebra macho, masajeándolo lentamente excitando levemente a este. Dicho aparato se ponía mas dura y grande, cosa que hizo que la amazona se lamiera le labio y ahí comenzó a pasar su lengua en ella, pasando lentamente desde la base hasta la punta excitando sobremanera a Zola.

Cuando llegó a la punta, la cebra de jaló entero dicho miembro y succionando sin parar. Zola se sentía en el cielo por ello.

Zola: (Por la gran tierra...Que buena es...).

Pensaba la cebra echando la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando de las intensas succiones que le daba la reina. Esta succionaban sin parar dicho miembro, al cual iba aumentando el ritmo de forma progresiva para disfrute de la cebra macho. Zola gozaba de verdad con ello, disfrutando como la reina chupaba con pura furia guerrera. Durante un rato duraron las succiones, hasta que Zola no pudo contenerse mas y se vino en el interior de la boca de la reina. Esta tragándose con gusto la esencia de la cebra macho comentó.

Zanda: No esta nada mal...Sin duda eres todo un macho de calidad...

Comentaba la reina con una sonrisa. Sin liberar a Zola de las cuerdas, esta se subió hasta ponerse encima de este. Apoyando sus cascos delanteros en el pecho de la cebra macho, le miró con una sonrisa y le dijo sensualmente.

Zanda: Veamos que tal se te da aparearte con una hembra...

Decía sensualmente la cebra, colocando su flor en el aparato de Zola. Esta comenzó a bajar sus flancos, metiendo mas y mas adentro el miembro del semental, provocando un leve gemido de placer a esta, al mismo tiempo que Zola disfrutaba de sentir sobre su miembro la estrecha flor de la reina.

Cuando la reina terminó de meter por completo el aparato del semental, comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas de arriba abajo, metiendo y sacando una y otra vez el miembro de la cebra macho dentro de esta. Esta gemía de placer al sentir el aparato de la cebra macho dentro de ella mientras movía de arriba abajo sus caderas.

Zanda: Oh si...Oh si...Sin duda un aparato de buena calidad...Me encanta...

Comentaba la reina, mientras Zola gruñía levemente, disfrutando de sentir los movimientos de caderas de la reina, rozando su flor sobre su miembro erecto.

Zola: (Madre mía...Que buena es en esto...).

Pensaba la cebra al cual comenzaba a disfrutarlo. La cebra iba aumentando el ritmo de las movimientos aumentando así el placer. Luego de un rato la reina se acercó al rostro de Zola y lo besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua por completo dentro de la boca de la cebra macho.

Zola al principio se sorprendió pero enseguida comenzó a corresponder al beso de la reina y ahí ambos comenzaron con una fuerte competición de pelea de lenguas, donde ninguna daba tregua a la otra.

Sin romper el beso la reina iba aumentando el ritmo de las movimientos de sus caderas, aumentando así el placer mutuo. Durante largo rato estuvieron los dos en su acto de apareamiento, hasta que Zola sentía que se iba a venir dentro de nada.

La reina rompió el beso con la cebra macho por falta de aire. Finalmente Zola no pudo contenerse mas y se vino en el interior de la reina, haciendo que esta pegara un enorme gritó de placer al sentir la esencia de la cebra macho dentro de ella. Luego se recostó por completo encima de la cebra macho al cual aun seguía colgado del techo.

Zanda: Oh si...Esta vez me ha tocado un gran macho de calidad...

Comentaba la reina con gesto en su rostro de haberlo disfrutado. En ese momento varias plantas surgieron del suelo y atraparon a la reina de sus patas para sorpresa de esta.

Zanda: ¿Pero que...?

Zola: Es mi poder sobre la naturaleza. Puedo controlarla a voluntad.

Decía la cebra macho logrando liberarse de las ataduras, mientras las plantas ponían a la reina en el suelo en posición de perrito delante de este.

Zanda: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Preguntaba la reina preocupada por lo que la fuera a hacer Zola. Este sonriendo levemente la dijo.

Zola: No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño. Tu disfrutaste a mi costa. Ahora siento que me toca a mi hacerlo a la tuya...

Respondía este poniéndose de pie encima de la reina y colocando su miembro sobre el segundo agujero de la reina. Ahí comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, haciendo gemir levemente a la reina, al cual su rostro figuraba que lo estaba disfrutando al igual que la cebra macho.

Cuando llegó al final, Zola sin dudarlo comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez sin parar, haciendo que la reina lo disfrutara de verdad.

Zanda: Ahhh...SIII...Sigue así...Oh si...Hacía tiempo que no me topaba con un macho que me lo hiciera tan bien...

Comentaba entre gemidos la cebra, disfrutando de las fuertes penetraciones que la daba la cebra macho. Zola al cual disfrutaba de hacerlo con tan increíble hembra la respondió.

Zola: Si mi reina...Y debo decir que tu eres una hembra verdaderamente increíble...Nunca encontré una hembra como tu...

Decía esto aumentando la fuerza de las penetraciones como el placer de la reina, al cual esta con la vista perdida en el techo, comenzaba a jadear de placer por lo bien que se lo hacía la cebra macho. Zola también disfrutaba de hacerlo con semejante cebra, al cual tenía por atrás bastante apretado. Cosa que podía confirmarlo su pequeño amigo mientras se la metía una y otra vez por atrás de la reina.

Sus cuerpos se iban empapando de sudor por el enorme esfuerzo físico entre ambas cebras, al cual estaba disfrutando de verdad con su sesión de apareamiento. Zanda de tener una gran sesión de apareamiento con la cebra macho, y Zola de tener una feroz sesión de apareamiento con la reina.

Ambos como dominados por el instinto de placer físico, estuvieron con su acto durante largo rato, donde ninguna quería parar por nada del mundo. Finalmente Zola sentía que llegaba al límite.

Zola: Oh Zanda...Llegó al límite...

Decía esto acelerando en sus penetraciones para llegar antes al límite. Esta entre fuertes jadeos de placer la comentó.

Zanda: Oh mi querido macho...Quiero sentir toda tu esencia dentro de mi.

Finalmente Zola se vino con todas sus fuerzas en el interior de la reina, haciendo que esta soltara un enorme gritó de placer.

Cuando todo acabó, la reina cayó rendida en el suelo completamente exhausta y se quedó dormida en el suelo.

Zola al verla así, la cargó en su espalda y la metió en la cama para luego arroparla.

Zola al verla mejor vio que era bastante hermosa. La reina dormía placidamente en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Zola sin poder evitarlo la dio un beso en los labios y se fue de allí.

 **Fin de la parte lemon.**

Con mucho cuidado Zola se escabulló del poblado de las cebra amazonas, procurando que ninguna cebra la viera. Finalmente logró salir de allí, pero sin percatarse de que Shadow lo observaba desde unas palmeras a la joven cebra destiniana.

En un gran carro de metal tirado por caballeros alados del reino de Loren, estaban en su interior el barón Dolf y el hechicero Xeno. Ambos veían desde Shadow a la cebra destiniana.

Dolf: Así que ese es uno de los amigos de Holy Blade. Que interesante.

Comentaba el barón observando a la joven cebra.

Xeno: ¿Quiere que intervenga señor?

Dolf: No...Precisamente tengo algo especial para esa cebra. Así de paso podré comprobar las cualidades de esos destinianos que están apareciendo últimamente.

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa maligna.

Dolf: Legendarium.

Convocaba el barón y el libro apareció mágicamente delante de este. La barón mirando sus páginas, encontró lo que buscaba. En las páginas aparecía la imagen de un enorme reptil con morro corto y ojos negro sin pupilas. En vez de dientes tenía una boca dentada como si un cepo se tratase. De escamas marrones con la parte de la cabeza gris. Alrededor de la cabeza tenía lo que parecían hojas de palmeras. Grandes garras reptilianas.

Dolf: En las historias de la época de los destinianos, había una legendaria criatura temida por los habitantes de la isla de la madera. Era el Devorador de Bosques. Un enorme reptil que siempre está hambrienta y come y come madera sin parar pero su hambre nunca es saciada. En cuestión de horas puede acabar con bosques enteros sin dejar ni un solo árbol en pie, ni siquiera las raíces. Allá donde va no vuelven a crecer la vegetación.

Narraba el barón.

Dolf: Sal gran Devorador de Bosques, y acaba con esa cebra destiniana.

Ordenaba el barón y la imagen del libro cobró vida, liberando así al gran devorador de bosques.

Volviendo con Zola. La cebra iba cruzando por una extensa zona selvática del lugar tratando de llegar a la zona donde se celebraba el torneo. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera y no era conveniente quedarse fuera.

Zola: Si no recuerdo mal, es por aquí donde me cazaron esas cebras.

Comentaba la cebra, pero justo en ese momento notó unas vibraciones en la tierra.

Zola: ¿Que pasa...?

Zola miró los árboles y en ese momento sintió algo, algo que lo dejó tenso y preocupado.

Zola: El bosque está sufriendo. Algo lo está haciendo mucho daño...Un daño enorme y descomunal...

Comentaba la cebra mientras se ponía en guardia. Podía sentir como la naturaleza sufría, como si alguien o algo lo estuviera haciéndola sufrir. Acto seguido oyó el sonido de grandes pisadas. Pisadas que se iban haciendo mas y mas fuerte como si se acercara. Zola se preparó para enfrentarse a lo que sea que iba a venir, pero en toda su vida como guerrero destiniano no la preparó para lo que iba a venir.

Por encima de las palmeras se alzó una descomunal criatura al cual su tamaño tapaba perfectamente la luz del sol.

Zola: El Devorador de Bosques. Imposible. Si es una leyenda de mi pueblo. No puede ser real...

Exclamaba enormemente sorprendido la cebra al ver al devorador de bosques justo delante de él. La criatura tenía en su enorme boca dentada decenas de árboles al cual iba devorándolos como si no hubiera mañana. Tras tragar los últimos árboles que tenía en la boca, centró su vista en la cebra y ahí le lanzó un enorme rugido ensordecedor que obligó a la cebra a taparse los oídos.

La criatura se lanzó hacia Zola con intención de devorarlo, pero Zola ágilmente saltó esquivando el ataque haciendo que esta golpease el suelo. Zola trató de usar la naturaleza lanzando cientos de enredaderas y plantas que rodearon a la criatura, pero esta se liberó con facilidad y devoró dichas plantas.

La criatura lanzó su cola golpeando a la cebra que lo mandó volando y que esta chocara contra varios árboles derribando uno tras otro. La cebra cayó adolorida al suelo y como pudo se levantó a tiempo para evitar un zarpazo de la enorme bestia que iba corriendo a toda velocidad contra esta.

Sin perder tiempo empleando su poder destiniano, creó varias púas de madera que fueron lanzadas contra el devorador, por desgracia dichas púas no rasgaron siquiera su piel, en vez de eso su cuerpo absorbió dichas maderas como si nada.

Zola: Mucho me temo que esto va a ser verdaderamente difícil.

Comentaba la cebra. La criatura abrió su boca y de ella surgieron infinidad de afiladas astillas que fueron a toda velocidad contra Zola. Rápidamente esta creó una barrera de madera y lianas para protegerse del ataque, pero lo que no pudo evitar es que la bestia cargara contra la barrera y la derribase con su cabeza como si nada. Zola tuvo que salir corriendo mientras la bestia lo perseguía.

Zola: Maldita sea...Mis técnicas no sirven contra esa cosa...¿Como se derrota con el poder del bosque a una criatura que devora bosques?

Se preguntaba la cebra mientras esquivaba los ataques de la criatura durante la persecución. Zola saltaba o esquivaba los árboles que se encontraba que pudiera retrasarlo, mientras la criatura simplemente abría su boca y devoraba los árboles sin que su marcha se redujera lo más mínimo.

Se podía ver como grandes proporciones de bosque iban desapareciendo a causa de la criatura. Zola no sabía que hacer. Todas sus técnicas se basaban en al naturaleza, pero no servían contra una criatura que devoraba la naturaleza misma.

Zola: Como siga así ya no quedará bosque algunos...Debe haber una forma de acabar con esa cosa de una vez por todas...

Comentaba la cebra sin parar de correr. En ese momento recordó una cosa importante sobre la criatura.

Zola: Espera. Eso es. El punto débil del devorador es el agua. La criatura no sabe nadar...Si pudiera llevarlo a una gran zona llena de agua, podría acabar con ella pero ¿Donde podría llevarla...?

Pensaba la cebra pensando donde podría encontrar lo que busca. Justo miró a su derecha y ahí vio un gran lago lleno de agua. Ahí encontró la solución.

Zola: Ahí esta...

La cebra se desvió hacia el lago y la criatura al no poder detener la machar a tiempo, hizo un gran derrape pero acto seguido volvió a perseguir a la cebra.

Zola finalmente llegó al lago. Era de varios kilómetros de diámetro y tenía pinta de ser muy profunda.

Zola: Bien. Iniciemos el plan. Solo espero que funcione.

Zola concentró su poder sobre la naturaleza y fue formando un gran puente de lianas con árboles atados entre estos formando así un gran puente que cruzaba de norte a sur. Ahora con la trampa preparada, podría atraer a la bestia.

Zola: Bien. Ahora esperemos que funcione...

La cebra fue hacia el puente mientras el devorador abriéndose paso devorando todo árbol que encontraba por delante, llegó a dicho lago viendo a la cebra ir por el anchó puente. El devorador lo siguió, al principio dudaba ir por donde estaba el agua, pero finalmente se animó a caminar por el puente hecho por la cebra. Zola quedándose en medio de dicho puente le gritaba a la criatura.

Zola: Vamos. Ven a por mi. Aquí me tienes.

Le incitaba la cebra al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba árboles afilados contra la criatura, al cual esta abría su boca tragándose los árboles que la cebra le lanzaba. Finalmente la criatura fue hacia esta tal como lo había planeado Zola. Cuando vio que se alejaba esta del extremo del puente, empleando sus poderes de la naturaleza, hundió la parte del puente por detrás de la criatura, impidiendo así que esta pudiera volver por donde vino. Ahora Zola fue corriendo mientras la criatura lo perseguía.

Zola: Como este plan no funcione...

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al otro extremo del puente, Zola empleando sus poderes fue hundiendo el extremo faltante dividiéndolo en trozos de árboles que iban flotando en el agua.

Zola simplemente tuvo que saltar por los árboles flotantes para llegar al otro lado. La criatura al ser tan grande, no podía pasar por los árboles. Ahora la criatura estaba atrapado en el lago sin posibilidad de salir de ahí. Zola ya en el extremo seguro del lago comentó.

Zola: Bien. Ahora que está atrapada sin posibilidad de salir, hora de acabar con esto.

Decía la cebra y haciendo un gesto con sus cascos, hundió por completo lo que quedaba del puente, haciendo que la criatura se hundiera en el agua. Dicha criatura pataleaba desesperada tratando de salir del agua, bajo la atenta mirada de la cebra.

Zola: Bien. Con esto ya está.

Decía la cebra sonriente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero justo en ese momento la criatura lanzó su lengua que se extendió hacia la cebra y lo atrapó por una de sus patas traseras haciendo que se cayera al suelo y fuera arrastrando hacia el agua.

Zola: Suéltame monstruo...

Gritaba la cebra creando una puñal de madera y tratando de cortar la lengua pero no podía. Poco a poco iba siendo arrastrado por la criatura a punto de llegar al lago.

Parecía que iba a ser el fin de Zola, hasta que de repente apareció nada menos que Zanda cayendo a gran altura armada con una gran lanza tribal de marfil y con dicha lanza, clavó en la lengua logrando cortarla en dos y hacer que soltara a Zola. Zola miró sorprendido a la reina y luego a la criatura que finalmente se hundió en el agua para no volver jamás.

La reina guardó su lanza por la espalda mientras Zola levantándose la dijo.

Zola: Valla Zanda. Gracias...Yo...

Agradecía la cebra hasta que justo en ese momento la reina le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Zola: Au...¿Y eso...?

Zanda molesta le dijo.

Zanda: Eso es por largarte sin despedirte siquiera...

Decía enfadada la cebra, pero justo en ese momento le cogió de la cara con sus cascos y le plantó un intenso beso en los labios, al cual Zola se sorprendió al principio, pero luego la correspondió el beso, hasta que finalmente se separaron por falta de aire. Esta sonriendo a la cebra le dijo.

Zanda: Y eso para que vuelvas ha visitarme algún día...

Decía la reina marchándose mientras movía provocativamente sus caderas mientras Zola veía marcharse a esta. En cierto modo Zola sonrió y luego se marchó para volver al coliseo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el grupo estaba reunido en la sala común de la mansión. Los amigos de Zola estaban preocupados por este e iban ha buscarle, pero justo este apareció por la puerta saludando al grupo.

Zola explicó a sus amigos que estuvo haciendo turismo en la selva, aunque no contó sobre su encuentro con las cebra amazonas como el Devorador de Bosques.

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir y Zola estaba en su habitación. La cebra no paraba de pensar en la reina Zanda, al cual estaba ya deseoso de volver a verla algún día. Cosa que hacía que esta sonriera al imaginarse el momento.

Dolf desde su carroza, había observado el encuentro de Zola con la criatura.

Dolf: Valla, valla. Al final esos destinianos van a ser bastante interesante. Jejejeje...

Comentaba el barón mientras sonreía perversamente.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	26. La Historia de Holy Blade

**La Historia de Holy Blade**

 **Nota autor: La acción trascurre aproximadamente en el capítulo "29. El noveno combate" de "Las Crónicas de Dawn, los últimos destinianos" de Xingmao.**

En medio de una intensa oscuridad, se oían voces desesperadas como si un intenso sufrimiento pasaron estos. Dichas voces de todo tipo se oían por todos lados.

Semental: No por favor...

Yegua: Os lo ruego...No nos hagáis daño...

Potrilla: Mi mama...Quiero a mi mama...

Semental2: Mi esposa no...

Potrillo: ¿Donde esta mama y papa? ¿Por que no les veo?

Yegua2: Mi marido y mi hijo han muerto...¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

Semental3: Toda mi familia muerta...

Semental4: ¿Que hemos hecho para merecer esto..?

Las voces cesaron y en ese instante Holy Blade se despertó. Estaba dormido encima de una mesa y con el sobresalto de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, hizo que una botella con zumo que estaba sobre la mesa fuera rodando hasta caer al suelo. Se habría roto en pedazos si un casco no la hubiera cogido y acto seguido la colocó encima de la mesa. Holy Blade al ver la botella la cogió y trató de llevársela al vaso pero algo se lo impedía moverla. Este miró que la que sujetaba era su hermana Dana Blade al cual lo miraba muy seriamente a este.

Dana: Siempre me toca recoger detrás de ti hermano...

Le decía de forma bastante seria su hermana finalmente soltando la botella. Holy Blade con la botella libre, echó el zumo en su vaso y sin apenas mirarla la dijo.

Blade: Ahora no Dana...

Decía el semental con algo de desgana para luego echarse un trago. Dana cogiendo una silla y poniéndola con el respaldo de la silla delante de esta, se sentó y con sus brazos apoyados en el respaldo le comentó a su hermano.

Dana: ¿Cuanto ha sido ya? ¿Cuatro años?

Le preguntaba su hermana a Holy Blade. Este ni siquiera la respondió. Simplemente se bebió el zumo de un sentón. Dana soltando un suspiro le dijo.

Dana: Hermano...Lo que ocurrió aquel día en Loren. No fue culpa tuya...

Le decía su hermana. Holy Blade sin todavía mirarla la respondió.

Blade: ¿Que parte? ¿La parte en que ayude a un tirano a hacerse con el poder...? ¿O cuando este mató a cientos de inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada...? Solo mía...

Ante la respuesta Dana Blade le dijo molesta mientras se levantaba para ponerse de pie.

Dana: Ni siquiera me vas a escuchar ¿No hermano? ¿Acaso no ves como te está afectando esa historia?

Blade: Somos lo que decidimos ser...

Dana: Pues cuando lo tengas claro...Ven a verme...

Decía molesta su hermana dejando algo sobre la mesa y luego marcharse dejando solo a su hermano. Este miró lo que había dejado su hermana y era nada menos que su placa de agente espectro. Una placa con el símbolo dorado del sol de celestia, y la luna plateada de Luna dentro de esta. Holy Blade cogió dicha placa y la miró. Recordó perfectamente cuando la misma princesa Celestia se la dio y lo nombró agente espectro. Se sintió tan orgulloso aquel día en cuanto lo obtuvo, antes de lo de Loren. En ese momento se sintió consigo mismo como un completo idiota.

Este se fue a desayunar y vio a su hermana junto con Dusk en la misma mesa. Este se acercó a su hermana y la saludo.

Blade: Hola hermana. Hola Dusk.

Dana: Hola hermano.

Dusk: ¿Que hay amigo?

Blade miró a su hermana. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes hasta que este finalmente la dijo.

Blade: Hermana yo...Gracias...Realmente lo necesitaba.

Ante esas palabras, Dana sonrió y le dijo.

Dana: No hay de que hermano.

Blade sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana. Ahí comentó.

Blade: Esta decidido. Después de mi combate que será en breve, lo contaré todo a nuestros amigos.

Dana se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

Dana: ¿En serio hermano?

Blade: Así es. Es hora de que me quite esta carga de encima de una vez por todas.

Dana sonrió. Aunque en parte estaba preocupada. No sabía como le sentaría a su hermano contar lo que ocurrió en Loren hace cuatro año y que no iba a ser fácil para él contarlo. Este finalmente este se despidió de su hermana y su novio y se fue. Dusk confundido le preguntó a Dana.

Dusk: ¿De que estabais hablando tu hermano y tu?

Dana soltó un suspiro y le dijo.

Dana: Eso es algo que solo mi hermano puede contar.

Dusk no comprendía lo que quería decir Dana Blade.

En otro lugar. El carruaje donde iban Dolf y Xeno se paró delante de una cueva. El barón junto con el hechicero se bajaron del carruaje.

Dolf: Bien. Hemos llegado.

Xeno: ¿Seguro que es aquí barón?

Preguntaba el hechicero. Dolf sonriendo maliciosamente le comentó al hechicero.

Dolf: Al igual que yo, tu deberías sentir ese gran mana maligno que surge de esa cueva.

El hechicero tuvo que darle la razón al barón ya que este también sentía la influencia maligna proveniente de la cueva. Ambos entraron solos en dicha cueva mientras los caballeros esperaban fuera.

Dentro de una habitación bien decorada, tumbado en una cama estaba Lord Pain. Un alicornio negro con melena roja y negro que le cubre parte de la cara, con ojos rojos como sus pezuñas. Su pata derecha era mecánica y hecha de oro. Cutie mark de un espectro oscuro. Tumbado a su lado estaba Chrysalis la reina de los changelings. Ambos no estaban solos. Con ellos estaba Red Eye, la aprendiz personal de Lord Pain. Una yegua alicornio de pelaje violeta muy oscuro con crin y cola larga color rojo claro con negro. Su cuerno de unicornio estaba roto. Llevaba una cazadora como botas oscuras y unas pulseras doradas. Llevaba puestas unas lentes negras. Su cutie mark era una guadaña con una rosa sangrienta dentro de un circulo negro.

Los tres estaban tranquilamente en el cuarto donde también había una cuna con un bebe dentro, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Pain: ¿Quien es? ¿Quien osa molestarme en mi momento de meditación?

No hubo respuesta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el barón Dolf.

Dolf: Buenos días. Espero no molestaros en algo importante jejejeje...

Bromeaba el barón entrando en el cuarto junto con el hechicero. Pain sorprendido por la presencia de ambos desconocidos dentro del cuarto se levantó y objeto.

Pain: ¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Como habéis evitado a mis guardias? Responded.

Ordenaba el alicornio. Dolf sin inmutarse se alzó de hombros y le respondió.

Dolf: Tranquilo Lord Pain amigo. Soy el barón Dolf del reino de Loren y este es mi socio Xeno el hechicero. Vine a hablar con usted si me permite.

Decía el barón acercándose levemente, pero Red Eye interponiéndose en medio le gritó.

Red: Alto. Nadie se acerca a mi amo sin mas. Retroceded o ateneos a las consecuencias.

Amenazaba la yegua. Ahí Xeno intervino.

Xeno: Aparta niña. Esto es cosa de mayores.

Dolf: Si pequeña. Así que se buena niña, y deja a los mayores hablar jejejeje..

En respuesta la yegua trató de darle un puñetazo al barón, pero este la detuvo con su casco con facilidad. Red se sorprendió por ello pero acto seguido trató de golpearlo de nuevo con varios ataques, pero el barón con tranquilidad detenía los ataques prácticamente sin esfuerzo alguno con su casco. Finalmente el barón creó un pulso mágico que lanzó a la yegua contra la pared. Red Eye furiosa se levantó y mirando al barón le gritó.

Red: Maldito...Ahora vas a morir de forma horrible...

La yegua se quitó las gafas revelando sus ojos completamente rojos sin brillo ni pupilas. Solo eran dos círculos rojos en medio del blanco de ellos. Xeno se tapó los ojos pero Dolf en cambio se mantuvo en el sitio. Red Eye miró a los ojos de Dolf esperando que su habilidad maldita lo matase al instante, Dolf riéndose dijo.

Dolf: Bonitos ojos...Y otra cosa. Pierdes el tiempo. Esa ridícula habilidad tuya no tiene efecto con los de mi clase...

Decía en plan burla el barón. Red Eye se sorprendió al ver que al barón no le hacía efecto alguno su habilidad maldita. Lord Pain la dijo a su alumna.

Pain: Red Eye para. Deja hablar a nuestro peculiares visitantes...

Red Eye obedeció y se colocó de nuevo sus lentes.

Dolf: Gracias por concederme su tiempo poderoso Lord Pain.

Pain: Lo que sea ¿Que te trae a mis dominios?

Decía de forma autoritaria el alicornio. Dolf sin abandonar su sonrisa le dijo.

Dolf: Como gustéis. Lord Pain. Vengo a proponerte un trato...

Pain: No creo que tengas nada que me pueda interesar...

Decía en tono molesto el alicornio, dudoso de que el barón pudiera ofrecerle algo que le pudiera interesarle. El barón riéndose levemente le contestó.

Dolf: ¿Y la total destrucción de los grandes padre y madre te es suficiente motivación para ti?

Tanto Lord Pain como Red Eye se sorprendieron ante las palabras del barón. Ahora Lord Pain interesado en las palabras del barón le comentó.

Lord Pain: Ahora si que has captado mi interés...¿Que quieres proponerme?

El barón sonrió al conseguir lo que buscaba. Ahí le comentó.

Dolf: Se que tienes problemas con unos destinianos. Pero creo que no es solo de ellos de quien tienes que preocuparte.

Pain: No me digas.

Dolf mediante un hechizo, mostró la imagen mágica de Holy Blade. Ahí el barón le comentó.

Dolf: También deberías preocuparte de este alicornio. Holy Blade se llama. Y si es lo que yo creo, podría ser en el futuro una amenaza tan grande como esos destinianos. Incluso mucho mayor que estos.

Lord Pain escuchaba las palabras del barón. Ahí le preguntó.

Pain: ¿Y por que debería a mi preocuparme un inútil alicornio?

Dolf: Porque si el llamado Holy Blade es como yo creo que es. Es muy posible que en realidad el sea un...

Volviendo al coliseo. Holy Blade tuvo por fin su ansiado combate y su rival fue contra un pegaso llamado Firestorm. Tuvo un combate verdaderamente reñido al cual pudo ganar por los pelos pero alzarse con la victoria al fin.

Finalmente el la zona común, estaba Holy Blade junto con su hermana y Kasidi. También estaban sus amigos Comet Galaxy, Eyedragon, Gunsmith como otros, al igual que los destinianos y las mane 6 y el dragón. Sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Brodek estaba asomándose detrás de una cortina al cual hasta ahora nadie se dio cuenta todavía de que estaba en la mansión voladora.

Dawn: Oye Blade ¿Por que nos has reunido a todos aquí?

Preguntaba el destiniano. Holy Blade le respondió.

Blade: Muy sencillo amigo. He decidido contarlo todo. Lo que sucedió en Loren hace cuatro años.

Aquello captó la atención de todos los presentes.

Sheikdark: ¿Lo que ocurrió en Loren?

Blade: Así es. Todo empezó en el día que fui nombrado agente espectro. Y mi primera misión que tuve que realizar.

Comentó a narrar el alicornio.

 **Flashback.**

En la sala del trono donde estaba Celestia sentada en dicho trono. Tenía delante a un joven Holy Blade al cual acababa de ser nombrado agente espectro tras terminar su formación en la guardia real. Este llevaba su placa en su cazadora indicando su posición como agente espectro.

Celestia: Holy Blade. Uno de los mejores de la academia al cual superaste con honores. Es un gran placer nombrarte agente espectro.

Decía la princesa con una sonrisa. Holy Blade haciendo una reverencia a la princesa la agradeció el gesto.

Blade: Muchas gracias princesa. Es todo un honor.

Celestia: Holy Blade. Como ya sabes. Los agentes espectros son agentes especiales del gobierno de Equestria. Los espectros no se entrenan, se eligen. Y tu sin duda has sido una gran elección.

Comentaba la princesa con orgullo.

Celestia: Como seguramente ya sabrás, los agentes espectros tienen carta blanca para resolver sus misiones por los métodos que sean necesarios. Por esa razón solo intervienen en misiones muy especiales como específicas que requieran una rápida intervención. Confío que sabrás como actuar según la situación agente espectro Holy Blade.

Blade: Por supuesto princesa. Puede confiar en mi.

Respondía el alicornio con plena convicción. La princesa sonrió ante la buena motivación del alicornio.

Celestia: Bien agente Holy Blade. Como agente espectro, voy a encargarte una importante misión. Tu primera misión como agente espectro.

Blade: ¿De que se trata?

Preguntaba el alicornio en parte emocionado de tener ya una misión como agente.

Celestia: Bueno ¿Conoces las tierras de Loren?

Blade: ¿Las que están al otro lado del mar?

Celestia: Así es. El rey que la gobernaba murió por una enfermedad.

Blade: Algo he oído. Y por lo que tengo entendido. No era muy querido por la gente.

Celestia: No andas mal encaminado. El rey era un ser ávido de poder al cual no se preocupaba por su pueblo. Sobra decir que muchos celebraron su muerte. Pero el problema es el siguiente.

Decía seriamente la princesa. Holy Blade la escuchaba atentamente.

Celestia: Por lo visto estalló una guerra civil en dicho reino, muchos luchan por hacerse con el poder y varios señores de la guerra están surgiendo del conflicto. Tu primera misión será ir a las tierras de Loren y si puedes, tratar de parar esa guerra y traer el orden allí ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ante la pregunta, Holy Blade sonrió plenamente y la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto alteza. Puede contar conmigo para eso. Puede darlo ya por solucionado.

Celestia: Me alegra oír eso. Puedes partir de inmediato.

Mas tarde. Holy Blade iba viajando en barco hacia las tierras de Loren. Holy Blade en aquel entonces estaba en parte emocionado ya que era su primera misión como agente espectro. Y ya se preguntaba de que formas podría celebrar el triunfo de cumplir su primera misión.

Tras un largo viaje, finalmente el alicornio llegó a puerto. De momento el puerto todo estaba tranquilo y no parecía ocurrir absolutamente nada malo. Veía a los pescadores llevando la carga. Los mercaderes subiendo y bajando mercancía. Lo normal, hasta que de repente ocurrió algo inesperado.

Un grupo de bandidos aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar a la gente. Holy Blade al ver eso se preparó para combatirles.

Blade: Apenas acabo de llegar y parece que va a haber jaleo.

Decía el alicornio sacando una espada de guardia real. Por aquel entonces no tenía ni la Vandal Heart ni la Lion Heart. Solo una simple espada de guardia real.

El líder de los bandidos, un gran pony terrestre cubierto de telas típicas de bandidos y con la cabeza cubierta de las mismas telas, portando un gran mazo de hierro, iba dando ordenes a su banda mientras estos saqueaban a los habitantes del puerto. Justo en ese momento apareció Holy Blade atacando a los bandidos con su espada logrando acabar con varios de ellos. Este mirando al líder de los bandidos le dijo.

Blade: Dejad en paz a esta gente inmediatamente.

Ordenaba el alicornio desafiante mientras empuñaba su espada. El líder de los bandidos al ver eso, ordenó a sus bandidos que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y que acabaran con el que se estaba haciendo ahora mismo de héroe. Los bandidos obedecieron y fueron a atacar al alicornio.

Holy Blade no se hizo esperar y se lanzó hacia los bandidos, al primero le dio un tajo con su espada acabando con él. A otro le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara derribándolo al suelo. Un bandido armado con una porra de metal trató de atacarlo por detrás pero el alicornio le dio un codazo derribándolo al suelo y hacer que soltara la porra en el aire, al cual el alicornio la cogió con su casco y la usó para golpear fuertemente a un bandido que lo iba a atacarlo. Un bandido logró sorprender al alicornio agarrandolo por detrás pero este le dio un codazo quitándolo de encima y luego una fuerte patada que lo estrelló contra la pared.

Mas bandidos aparecieron y rodearon al alicornio. Este concentró su magia y creó un campo que golpeó a los bandidos que iban a atacarlo logrando derribarlo. El jefe de los bandidos harto de que su banda no se pudieran ocupar de un simple pony, decidió ocuparse el mismo del asunto. Holy Blade al ver al líder ir a por este comentó.

Blade: Veo que has decidido actuar en persona en vez de esconderte detrás de tu banda.

Decía el alicornio empuñando su espada. El bandido lanzó su ataque con su mazo de metal al cual el alicornio lo bloqueó con su espada, aunque con algo de dificultad. Holy Blade aplicó fuerza para empujar al bandido para atrás y se lanzó hacia este para atravesarlo con su espada, pero el bandido lo evadió echándose a un lado y tratar de golpearlo con su mazo, pero el alicornio saltó y rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo y lanzarle un rayo que le dio de lleno que lo aturdió temporalmente.

Holy Blade cargó de energía para lanzarle un Atomic Blast que lo lanzó contra el bandido y este no pudo esquivarlo. La explosión borró del mapa al líder de los bandidos. El resto de los bandidos al ver como cayó su líder, huyeron del lugar.

Blade: Parece que esto ya está.

Celebraba el alicornio guardando su espada. Los habitantes del puerto le dieron las gracias por salvarles.

Después de eso el alicornio prosiguió su camino.

Durante varios días estuvo el alicornio ocupándose de bandas de bandidos al igual que de señores de la guerra que trataban de hacerse con el control de las tierras por la fuerza.

Pese a los esfuerzo de Holy Blade por parar las guerras entre señores de la guerra y tratar de ayudar a la gente a estabilizar sus vidas, apenas lograba avanzar nada.

Durante la noche estaba el alicornio bajo un árbol de un bosque y con una fogata delante de este. Holy Blade estaba afilando su espada y preparándose para dormir ya que había tenido un día bastante largo. Aunque no quería admitirlo en un principio estaba preocupado. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no parecía que lograse adelantar nada en su misión.

Blade: Tengo la misión de traer la paz en estas tierras...Quizás me dejé llevar por el momento al pensar que esta misión sería fácil. Que equivocado estaba. Hasta ahora no había logrando si quiera apagar el fuego de las rebeliones ni de los señores de la guerra.

Comentaba el alicornio tras terminar de afilar su espada. Este había sacado un saco de dormir y se metió dentro a una distancia prudencial del fuego todavía encendido.

La noche cubría por completo el cielo, siendo el fuego lo único que lo iluminaba, al cual poco a poco se iba apagando. Todo estaba tranquilo y el alicornio dormía placidamente, hasta que en ese momento sus sentidos percibieron algo y abrió los ojos.

Blade: Hay visita...Y no pacifica precisamente...

Decía el alicornio saliendo del saco de dormir y adoptando postura de batalla. El alicornio estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y esa cosa paso finalmente. Una flecha surgió de la oscuridad al cual obligó al alicornio a esquivarlo y a ponerse a cubierto detrás de un árbol. Este se asomó con cuidado por detrás del árbol pero acto seguido tuvo que apartarse para evitar otra flecha que se clavó en el árbol por donde este estaba.

Varias flechas surgieron de la oscuridad obligando al alicornio a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando las flechas. Una la pasó por debajo, otras las desvió con su espada. Una que iba hacia él la esquivó por un lado al mismo tiempo que con su espada la partía en dos. Finalmente este creó un campo protector alrededor de este para protegerse de las flechas. Este ya hartó de que el enemigo lo estuviera atacando, lanzó un hechizo que consistía en lanzar una bola de luz que ascendió hasta el cielo y una intensa luz surgió del cielo nocturno iluminando el bosque por donde estaba este. Ahí pudo ver a sus atacantes, unos bandidos que subidos en las ramas de varios árboles por donde le disparaban las flechas.

Blade: Ya os tengo...

Dijo el alicornio lanzándose hacia los bandidos al cual tras haber sido descubiertos, estos tratando de huir o atacar al alicornio con sus flechas pero fue inútil. El alicornio con su espada o con su magia acababa uno a uno hasta que finalmente no quedaron ninguno. El alicornio había acabado con ellos rápido.

Blade: Estos tipos se metieron con el alicornio equivocado.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras limpiaba su espada de la sangre de los bandidos. Pero la calma duró poco ya que se oían los pasos de mas bandidos, cosa que lo puso en guardia.

Finalmente el alicornio pudo ver a mas bandidos que lo rodearon e incluso algunos volaban por el aire. Este no tenía vía de escape alguna, por lo que le iba a tocar pelear contra cientos de bandidos.

Blade: Bien...Si tengo que pelear hasta el final...Lo haré...

Decía desafiante el alicornio empuñando su espada listo para pelear.

Los bandidos se lanzaron a la vez contra el alicornio y ahí comenzó una dura batalla entre el alicornio y los bandidos. Holy Blade con su magia y su espada iba matando mas y mas bandidos que lo atacaban por todas partes. Pese al número que iba matando, surgían mas y mas bandidos al cual se les unió algunos señores de la guerra. El número de bandidos no parecía tener fin. Habrían seguido atacando si no hubiese ocurrido algo completamente inesperado.

Una lluvia de flechas surgió del cielo y comenzaron a matar a varios bandidos. Acto seguido aparecieron varios caballeros ponis con armaduras tanto por tierra como por el aire, y atacaron a los bandidos. Holy Blade no se esperaba aquello en absoluto.

Blade: ¿Y eso...?

Un bandido iba a atacarlo por detrás pero justo en ese momento una hoja de espada enorme le atravesó por detrás acabando con él. Holy Blade pudo ver a su salvador, al cual en el futuro lo conocería como Kane.

 **"Interrumpiendo historia"**

Gunsmith: Un momento ¿Te salvaron Kane y sus soldados?

Preguntó el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade asintió.

Blade: Si. Para entonces no le conocía en absoluto ni a lo que se dedicaba.

Comet: Valla forma de conocer a quien es ahora nuestro enemigo.

Eyedragon: Ya te digo.

Dawn: ¿Y que mas paso?

Blade: Bueno. Tras salvarme la vida y entre los dos junto con los guerreros que este trajo, acabamos rápido con los bandidos. Después de eso su líder Kane me llevó con quien vosotros conocéis ya bastante bien.

Draigon: El Rey Lorken ¿Verdad?

Dijo apareciendo de repente el alicornio de las estrellas. Holy Blade recociéndolo exclamó alegremente.

Blade: Draigon amigo. Estas aquí.

Exclamó el alicornio blanco al ver a su viejo amigo el alicornio de las estrellas aparecer por la puerta. Ambos amigos se saludaron alegremente.

Blade: ¿Cuando has llegado amigo?

Draigon: Hace rato. Casi al principio cuando comenzaste la historia pero no te quise molestar. Vine cuando me enteré del torneo y decidí asistir como espectador.

Sleipnir: ¿No recibiste invitación socio?

Decía el kirin blanco que estaba sentado en un sofá. Draigon pasando su casco detrás de la cabeza y mirando a otro lado respondió.

Draigon: Bueno...Posiblemente el lugar donde vivo...No suelen llegar muchos correos...

Ultimate: Bueno amigo ¿Que tal si continuas con tu historia?

Le comentó el pegaso. Holy Blade asintiendo respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto. Como ya os dije, Kane me llevó hasta Lorken, solo que para entonces no era rey...Todavía.

 **"Retornando historia".**

Holy Blade acompaño a Kane y sus guerreros hacia un campamento.

Kane: Por aquí. Sígueme y conocerás al líder de nuestro grupo.

Decía el semental mientras guaba al alicornio por el campamento. Holy Blade pudo ver a soldados entrenándose como diversos quehaceres diarios. A diferencias de otras bandas o grupos compuestos por señores de la guerra, estos estaban bastante organizados y entrenados.

Kane llevó al alicornio hasta una gran tienda que estaba en medio del campamento. Kane se metió primero siendo seguido por el alicornio.

Kane: Señor conde. Ya he vuelto. Y le traigo al guerrero que hasta ahora se ha estado enfrentando a los diversos señores de la guerra que tantos problemas dan y los ha vencido a todos los que se topo.

Decía el guerrero haciendo un saludo militar mientras el conde, era nada menos quien en el futuro sería el rey Lorken. Dicho semental estaba sentando enfrente de una mesa junto con varios lideres de soldados mercenarios. Llevaba un traje de general de ejercito del antiguo régimen del difunto rey. Este mirando a Kane dijo sonriente.

Lorken: Ah comandante Kane. Me alegro de que volviera. Y veo que has traído al alicornio como te ordene.

Kane: Así es conde. Tal como me ordenasteis.

Respondía de forma respetuosa Kane. Holy Blade al oír eso exclamó.

Blade: Esperad un momento ¿Me estabais buscando?

Lorken acercándose al alicornio le respondió afirmativamente.

Lorken: Así es. Soy el conde Lorken. Llevó tiempo tratando de traer la paz a estas tierras con ayuda de mis hombres de confianza y de varios mercenarios. Aunque eso si. Con algunos problemas debido a la cantidad de insurgentes que hay.

Explicaba el conde. En ese momento alguien mas entró en la tienda. Era nada menos que el barón Dolf.

Dolf: Lamento llegar tarde. Tuve algunos contratiempos.

Se disculpaba el barón. Este vio al alicornio y exclamó.

Dolf: Ah. Este debe ser el alicornio que hasta ahora ha derrotado a varios señores de la guerra. Un trabajo verdaderamente admirable.

Comentaba el barón en cierto modo admirando al alicornio. El conde Lorken le presentó al barón.

Lorken: Hola barón Dolf. Me alegro de que viniera para conocer a nuestro visitante...Señor...

Blade: Holy Blade. Agente espectro Holy Blade. Un placer.

Se presentó el alicornio de forma respetuosa. Algunos de los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que tenían un agente espectro de Equestria entre ellos.

Lorken: Valla. Que sorpresa. Un agente espectro entre nosotros. Ahora si que me explico muchas cosas. Solo un agente especial de Equestria podría plantar cara a tantos señores de la guerra y derrotarlos a todos hasta ahora.

Comentó el conde con una sonrisa de confianza. Dolf también asintió.

Dolf: Oh si. Los agentes espectros. Agentes duros y fuertes. Al cual son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir su misión. Y cuando digo cualquier cosa...es cualquier cosa.

Comentaba el unicornio mirando con interés al agente espectro. Este respondió.

Blade: Así es. La princesa Celestia me envió aquí para acabar con las revueltas y traer la paz y el orden a estas tierras. Pero de momento no me está siendo fácil. Por muchos señores de la guerra que derrote, siguen apareciendo mas y mas y la gente apenas tiene con que arreglárselas por culpa de esos malnacidos.

El conde escuchaba las palabras del alicornio y mientras meditaba, comentó.

Lorken: Ya veo. Entonces nuestros objetivos son los mismos.

Decía el conde mientras daba vueltas por la tienda de campana. Ahí comentaba.

Lorken: Señor Blade. Desde que nuestro antigua rey mueriera, al cual puedo asegurarle que era un grandísimo miserable, me he propuesto traer la paz y el orden a estas tierras y acabar con esos malditos señores de la guerra que tantos problemas traen a nuestra bien amada tierra.

Explicaba el conde sin dejar de caminar. Luego parándose enfrente del alicornio le comentó.

Lorken: Por esa razón señor Blade, le pido que se una a nosotros. Con su ayuda y mis recursos, podremos acabar de una vez por todas con estas revueltas y traer la paz a esta tierra. Devolver la esperanza a la gente por un futuro mejor.

Le decía el conde a Holy Blade mientras este le escuchaba. La barón Dolf secundó al conde.

Dolf: Agente Holy Blade. El conde tiene nobles intenciones de traer la paz a esta tierra. usted también trata de traer la paz a esta tierra al igual que nosotros. Creo que nuestros objetivos coinciden por lo que deberíamos unir nuestras fuerzas.

Holy Blade se quedó pensando. Durante bastante tiempo llevó luchando contra los señores de la guerra tratando de acabar con el conflicto y traer la paz a sus gentes. Pero desgraciadamente no podía hacerlo solo y necesitaba ayuda. El conde le ofrecía los medios para conseguir completar su misión encomendado por la princesa. Al final después de meditarlo bastante aceptó.

Blade: Muy bien señor conde, acepto. Entre todos deberíamos poder lograr acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Respondía el alicornio con confianza. El conde sonriendo ampliamente, se alegró de que el alicornio aceptase.

Lorken: Perfecto. Me alegro de que aceptara. Entre todos deberíamos acabar con esos malditos desechos de la sociedad y traer la paz a esta tierra. No sabe como le agradezco que nos brinde su ayuda agente Holy Blade.

Blade: A usted. Con mis habilidades y con sus tropas, deberíamos acabar con esto en un periquete.

Lorken: Por supuesto señor Blade.

Ambos se dieron de casco en señal de acuerdo.

 **Interrumpiendo Flashback.**

Twilight: Oh sea. Así es como conociste al rey Lorken y a los otros.

Preguntaba la alicornio. Holy Blade respondió.

Blade: Así es. Así es como conocí al quien en el futuro se convertiría en el rey de todo Loren.

Comet: ¿Y que pasó entonces?

Blade: Durante un tiempo seguimos luchando contra los señores de la guerra y entre los dos logramos pasos agigantados para acabar con las guerras. Lográbamos acabar con diversos señores de la guerra y asegurar diversas zonas donde la gente podía vivir en paz al menos de forma temporal, ya que hasta que los señores de la guerra fuesen detenidos, esa paz no duraría.

Cloud Moon: Lógico. En tiempos de guerra la gente no puede vivir en paz.

Comentó la alicornio destiniana.

Insight: ¿Y que mas paso?

Blade: Bueno. Durante la reconquista del reino, se unieron varios guerreros. Entre ellos Dallas el minotauro, Kurtz el grifo y Sabina la unicornio. Hábiles guerreros cada una especializado en una arma convirtiéndolos en seres mortales y enormemente peligrosos, y en una inestimable ayuda en nuestra campaña.

Rainbow: No ha tenido que ser fácil pese a todo ello.

Blade: Como lo sabes. Pero contábamos con el apoyo de la gente ya que esta estaba ya cansada de tanta guerra. Después de varias semanas de lucha, logramos acabar con la mayoría de los señores de la guerra y los que quedaron se rindieron o lucharon hasta morir.

Zola: Ya veo que algunos no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a lo que les costó conseguir como señores de la guerra.

Blade: Así es Zola.

Pure: Y luego fue cuando Lorken se convirtió en el nuevo rey ¿No?

Blade: Así es. Tras acabar con la guerra y después de todo lo que hizo el conde, la gente decidió por mayoría absoluta que el fuera el nuevo rey del reino.

Gunsmith: Pero algo salió mal ¿Verdad?

Preguntó el alicornio marrón. Holy Blade soltando un suspiro respondía afirmativamente.

Blade: Así es...Pensé que todo había terminado, que mi misión había acabado bien y que la paz había llegado por fin en Loren...Que equivocado estaba entonces...En ningún momento me imaginé lo que ocurriría después.

 **Volviendo al Flashback.**

Finalmente la guerra entre los señores de la guerra terminaron. El nuevo rey Lorken como nuevo gobernante, trajo la paz al reino y en poco tiempo formó un gran ejercito compuesto en parte por voluntarios y algunos de los antiguos guerreros a ordenes de los señores de la guerra, al cual se unieron cuando sus lideres originales murieses o fuesen arrestados. La paz parecía que había llegado al reino.

Holy Blade se quedó un tiempo en el reino para asegurarse de que las cosas se habían calmado y que ahora habría una paz duradera. Pero durante un tiempo han habido revueltas en algunos pueblos pequeños, algunos rumores se extendían de que los soldados estaban abusando de su poder para extorsionar a sus habitantes o quitarles la mayoría de lo que producían estos en sus campos. El agente considero falsos esos rumores y que el rey no consentiría una cosa así. Hasta que un día...

Holy Blade iba caminando por una ciudad, hasta que vio algo que lo alertó.

Habían varios caballeros atacando a diversos ponis armados con palos con pinchos y con simples cascos de metal como única defensa. Los caballeros eran demasiado poderosos para esa gente y los abatían con facilidad matando a la mayoría de ellos. Holy Blade no queriendo permitir una masacre semejante, fue corriendo hacia estos y les gritaba.

Blade: Ya basta ¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo si se puede saberse?

Les gritaba el alicornio captando la atención de los caballeros.

Caballero: Señor Blade. Ahora estamos ocupándonos de unos rebeldes.

Le decía el caballero. Holy Blade viendo a los muertos que no eran mas que simples ponis comunes armados con palos les recriminó.

Blade: No son mas que simple gente corriente. No son una amenaza para nadie. No es necesario matarlos.

Caballero: Señor Balde. Estos rebeldes de alzaron en armas para atacarnos y no tuvimos mas remedio que eliminarlos. La mayoría se esconden en una iglesia cercana de aquí.

Blade: Bien. Yo me ocuparé de esos rebeldes procurando no emplear la violencia a ser posible. Vosotros apartaos.

Les decía el alicornio, molesto porque los caballeros se dedicasen a matar gente cuando podían reducirla sin matarlos. Este se fue a la iglesia y lo primero que hizo fue entrar. Dentro vio a varios rebeldes armados con palos que al ver al alicornio entrar, se pusieron en guardia.

Rebelde: No de un paso mas.

Rebelde2: Pensamos defender nuestra libertad pase lo que pase.

Rebelde3: Así que ni un paso o atacaremos...

Amenazaban los rebeldes. Holy Blade parándose en el sitio y alzando sus brazos en señal de paz les decía.

Blade: Calmaos...Calamos un poco. Vengo en son de paz. Solo quiero hablar.

Rebelde: Si claro. Y esperas que nos lo creamos.

Rebelde2: Viene con esos tipos. Acabemos con el.

Rebelde3: Si. Matadlo...

Los rebeldes al cual no se creían las palabras del alicornio, iban a atacar hasta que una voz los detuvo.

¿?: Alto...

Los rebeldes se detuvieron y se apartaron para dejar paso a un pony vestido con traje elegante negro. Era un pony de avanzada edad de pelaje gris y crin blanca como un pequeño bigote. Su cutie mark no se veía por el traje.

Pony elegante: Por favor. No luchéis mas. Dejemos hablar a este alicornio.

Rebelde: Pero señor Dan. Este tipo vino con el enemigo.

Dan: Os comprendo pero conozco a ese alicornio. Es un agente espectro de Equestria que vino para traer la paz a nuestras tierras. Lo se porque mucho antes de que los señores de la guerra fuesen eliminados, este alicornio me salvo de morir a manos de un señor de la guerra.

Explicaba el señor Dan. Luego mirando a Holy Blade le comentó.

Dan: Supongo que venís para acabar con esta rebelión.

Blade: Así es. Cuando vi a los caballeros matando a gente, quise detenerlos y les convencí para que me dejaran hablar con vosotros y negociar.

Rebelde2: Si claro. Como si esos tipos quisieran hablar.

Explicaba molesto el rebelde. El señor Dan lo hizo callar y ahí hablo.

Dan: Señor Blade. Creo que no sois conscientes de las acciones que hacen los caballeros a ordenes del rey.

Blade: Créame señor Dan que seguramente el rey Lorken no estará al corriente de esto. Le informaré al rey de esto y estas matanzas terminaran. Puede confiar en mi.

Le decía el alicornio con una sonrisa de confianza. Dan asintiendo con la cabeza respondió.

Dan: Bien señor Blade. Se que es usted un pony de palabra.

Luego girando hacia los rebeldes les dijo.

Dan: Bien. Deponed las armas. Esto ha terminado.

Los rebeldes obedecieron y tiraron las armas.

Kane: Bien, bien. Esto está mejor.

Se oyó la voz de Kane entrando por la puerta de entrada junto con varios caballeros. Holy Blade mirando al general le informó.

Blade: Todo está en orden general Kane. Los rebeldes se entregaran sin luchar.

Kane: Eso me gusta. Y ahora quiero saber ¿Quien es el líder de estos rebeldes?

Dan: Soy yo.

Habló Dan acercándose hacia Kane para entregarse.

Dan: Me entrego sin oponer resistencia. Por favor, no sea duro con mis camaradas. Solo seguían ordenes.

Explicaba el señor Dan. Kane sonriendo perversamente le dijo.

Kane: Bien. Como quieras. Soldados. Coged a ese tipo.

Los caballeros obedecieron y cogieron a Dan para llevárselo. Lo que ocurrió después no se lo esperó tanto Holy Blade como los rebeldes. Kane mirando a los rebeldes restantes sonrió malignamente y ordenó.

Kane: Al resto...Matadlos...

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida tanto a Holy Blade como a Dan, al cual vieron como los caballeros se lanzaron hacia los rebeldes desarmados al cual estos horrorizados trataron de huir pero no había salida alguna. Los caballeros rápidamente mataron a todos los rebeldes que había, hasta que el suelo estaba cubierto por todos los cadáveres de los rebeldes.

Kane: Bien. Una molestia menos.

Dijo el general con una sonrisa perversa. Holy Blade y el señor Dan estaban estáticos, en ningún momento se esperaban en absoluto lo que iba a hacer el general en absoluto.

Dan: No..Todos...Muertos...No ...

Decía el señor Dan sentándose en el suelo al cual miraba horrorizado los cadáveres de sus camaradas. Holy Blade mirando a Kane le gritó.

Blade: Kane ¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso? Ya se habían rendido. No había necesidad de matarlos.

Kane: Oh señor Blade. Era para eliminar futuros problemas y espacio en las mazmorras. Es mucho mas practicó eliminar a las ratas que espantarlas.

Respondía el general con una diabólica sonrisa. Holy Blade estaba furioso y faltó poco para que lo atizara, aunque eso solo habría causado mas problemas.

Kane: Bien. Llevaos al idiota ese a las mazmorras del castillo. Nos vamos.

Los soldados obedecieron y llevándose a Dan se fueron de allí quedando solo Holy Blade. Este miró a los cadáveres de los rebeldes sintiendo una enorme lastima por ellos. En ese momento se sintió culpable por lo sucedido. Les había prometido paz, y solo los condujo a la muerte.

Mas tarde en la sala del trono del castillo de Lorken, al cual estaba las paredes adornadas con diversos cuadros y armaduras, donde el rey estaba sentado en un lujoso trono dorado con incrustaciones de joyas, junto con el barón Dolf. Ambos estaban mirando informes hasta que de repente la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y entró nada menos que un furioso Holy Blade.

Blade: Rey Lorken...Tenemos que hablar...

Gritaba furioso el alicornio dirigiéndose al rey, unos guardias que estaban ahí trataron de pararlo pero el alicornio los apartó con un golpe mágico que los estrelló contra la pared. Varios guardias iban a detenerlo hasta que el rey los ordenó detenerse.

Lorken: Alto guardias. Dejad que hable.

Ordenaba tranquilamente el rey. Holy Blade le contó al rey lo sucedido en el pueblo. En vez de mostrar disgusto el rey, se rió.

Lorken: ¿Eso es todo señor Blade? Oh por favor. Tampoco es para tanto.

Dijo tranquilamente el rey sin darle importancia al asunto. Holy Blade sorprendido por la respuesta de este le recriminó por ello.

Blade: ¿Que no es para tanto? Tus caballeros están matando a gente de forma discriminada como quitándoles la mayoría de sus cosechas como cosas, y usted no hace nada para detenerlo.

Gritaba indignado el alicornio ante la impasividad del rey. Este le respondió.

Lorken: Créeme señor Blade. Traté por todos los medios pacíficos de parar el conflicto, pero por desgracia hay gente que no sabe escuchar. Además que mantener al ejercito no es nada barato, por lo que los siervos se tienen que sacrificar en parte por el bien del reino.

Dolf: Por esa razón hay que tratarles con mano dura y demostrarles quien manda desde el primer momento. Sino no aprenden a respetar a sus superiores.

Le secundó el barón Dolf. Holy Blade molesto le dijo el rey.

Blade: ¿Estas son sus ideales de paz que tanto me dijo en su principio?

Lorken: Jojojo...A veces por la paz...Hay que hacer sacrificios...

Blade: Maldita sea. Si matas porque si y no te esfuerzas por traer la paz por medios pacíficos, entonces no es usted distinto al antiguo rey como los señores de la guerra. Si lo llego a saber...No le habría ayudado..

Lorken: Pero lo hiciste. Reconócelo Blade. Si no llega a ser por mi, tu aun seguirías luchando contra los señores de la guerra y no habrías terminado nunca. Ahora gracias a tu ayuda brindada, el reino vuelve a tener un gobernante fuerte que traerá el orden a este reino. Y si para conseguirlo debo matar a todos los que se opongan, lo haré.

Respondía el rey. Holy Blade estaba furioso pero una parte tenía razón el rey. Si ahora el era el rey fue con ayuda de Holy Blade. Este furioso no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó de allí sin decir absolutamente nada.

Lorken: Espero que no nos traiga problemas en el futuro.

Dolf: No se preocupe majestad. No creo que haya que preocuparse por él...

Le dijo el barón, al cual desde hace un tiempo miraba con interés en el alicornio blanco.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Holy Blade había terminado de contar su historia. Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala.

Comet: ¿En serio...paso eso...?

Blade: Por desgracia si...

Twilight: No me lo puedo creer...¿Como podía el rey hacer cosas horribles?

Blade: Si. Y las cosas fueron a peor. Y pensar que yo le ayude...

Decía el alicornio sintiendo una gran culpabilidad en su interior.

Dawn: Blade amigo. No fue culpa tuya. Tu no podías saberlo.

Le decía el destiniano a su amigo con tal de consolarlo, pero Holy Blade molesto le dijo.

Blade: Eso no es excusa Dawn. Yo creí que Lorken era los vientos de cambios que necesitaba el reino de Loren, para luego descubrir que estaba tan corrupto como el antiguo rey y los señores de la guerra. Todo aquel sufrimiento que pasa la gente, todo fue culpa mía...Yo ayude a ese maldito déspota a convertirse en rey y todo lo malo que sucedió después. Mi primera misión como agente espectro...y fue un completo desastre...

Terminó de hablar el alicornio sintiendo un gran aire de culpabilidad. Su hermana Dana miraba con tristeza a su hermano. Los amigos no pudieron evitar mirar con lastima al alicornio blanco.

Spike: Valla...Sentimos que te ocurriera eso...

Dijo el dragón.

Zola: Blade amigo. Comprendemos por lo que pasas. No es fácil prever las consecuencias de nuestras acciones.

Eyedragon: A veces ocurren cosas que escapan a nuestro control.

Gunsmith: Si. No siempre podemos pretender que todo salga bien. Si lo sabré yo.

Sheikdark: Amigo. Pase lo que pase, cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea.

Comentaba sus amigos a Holy Blade. Este mirando a todos les agradeció su apoyo.

Blade: Gracias. Y también por escucharme. La verdad es que me ha venido bien hablar de ello.

Dawn: No hay de que amigo.

Draigon: Si. Ya verás Blade. Algún día ese miserable recibirá su justo castigo.

Blade: Eso espero.

Este sonrió al igual que sus amigos.

Volviendo con Lord Pain, este terminó de hablar con Dolf. El alicornio negro tenía una expresión de asombro como Red Eye.

Pain: ¿Hablas en serio? Es imposible. No puede ser verdad eso.

Dolf: Aunque no lo creas...Existe esa posibilidad...

Le respondía el barón con una sonrisa maligna. Lord Pain mirando a este le comentó.

Pain: En caso de ser verdad ¿Como pretendes comprobarlo?

Dolf: Muy simple. Con ayuda de esto...Legendarium...

El barón sacó el libro y ahí se puso a explicar.

Dolf: El Legendarium me permite dar vida y controlar a criaturas de leyenda. Y estoy seguro que para alguien como tu, este te resultará interesante...

Comentaba el barón mostrando el libro al alicornio oscuro en una pagina concreta. Lord Pain al mirar lo que era, se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonriendo malignamente le respondió.

Pain: Si...Conozco esta leyenda...Y si es lo que tu dices...Puedes darle vida ¿No?

Comentaba el alicornio oscuro con una sonrisa maligna. Dolf sonrió también de forma maligna al ver que había logrando una posible alianza con el destiniano maligno.

Mientras en un habitación. Estaba un solitario Gunsmith al cual el alicornio marrón estaba sentado a un lado de la cama. Su rostro figuraba tristeza.

Gunsmith: ¿Por que Dana? ¿Por que Dusk y yo no?

Se preguntaba para si mismo el alicornio. Por lo visto este no se había tomado bien la noticia de que Dana Blade se iba a casar. Aquello lo entristecía ya que este pese a que tenía un montón de chicas para el solo, solo había una que le cautivo el corazón y era nada menos que Dana Blade. Por alguna razón que este no comprendía, había algo en la alicornio que lo atraía enormemente. Quería tenerla para si, que fuera su novia y todo eso. Pero ahora mismo estaba fuera de su alcance para toda la vida.

Mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, un portal mágico apareció enfrente de este. El alicornio se puso en guardia esperándose cualquier cosa. En ese momento apareció del portal nada menos que Dana Blade.

Dana: Hola Gunsmith ¿Como estas amigo mío que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo?

Hablaba la alicornio como si de algún modo no hubiese visto al alicornio marrón en mucho tiempo. Gunsmith enseguida se relajó y dijo.

Gunsmith: Ah Dana. Eres tu. La del otro mundo.

Dijo no con demasiada emoción el alicornio. La Dana del otro mundo fue hacia este y lo abrazó muy efusivamente mientras esta comentaba.

Dana: Me alegro de verte amigo mío ¿Como estas?

Gunsmith: Bien. Supongo..

Respondía no con demasiadas ganas el alicornio. Dana lo notó.

Dana: ¿Algún problema Gunsmith?

Gunsmith soltó un suspiro. Ahí la contó lo de Dusk con Dana y que ambos pensaban casarse, cosa que a este le sentó bastante mal ya que este estaba enamorada de la Dana de este mundo, y ahora que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance para siempre. Cosa que lo entristecía bastante.

Dana: Ya veo. Así que se trata de eso.

Gunsmith: Así es. Ahora ya nunca podré tener a mi querida Dana nunca más.

Respondía este con tristeza en su voz. La otra Dana con intención de animarle le decía.

Dana: Oh vamos Gunsmith. Tampoco es el fin del mundo. Hay otra chicas en el mundo.

Gunsmith: Pero ninguna como mi Dana Blade. No hay otra como ella.

Dana: Vamos hombre. Con la cantidad de dimensiones que hay. No veo por que no podrías ir simplemente buscarte otra Dana Blade que te corresponda y ya está.

Gunsmith: Pero ninguna de ellas sería mi Dana Blade. Por muy iguales que sean a esta.

Dana: Por favor. No entiendo como puedes ponerte de esa manera por una tontería. Me parece una estupided que te pongas así por una simple Dana cualquiera.

Gunsmith: Maldita sea. Pero no es una Dana cualquiera maldita sea. Es la Dana Blade de mi mundo y ahora esta prácticamente fuera de mi alcance ¿No lo entiendes? Ahora ya no tengo motivos para seguir en absoluto. Todo mi mundo se ha ido al garete.

La gritaba furioso el alicornio a la otra Dana, completamente dominado por la ira. En ese momento Dana comenzó a llorar.

Dana: Oh Gunsmith...¿Por que...Por que te empeñas siempre en hacerme tanto daño...? ¿Por que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir?

Gunsmith: ¿Como...?

Dana: La Dana de este mundo...La Dana de este mundo aquello...La Dana de este mundo por ahí...Solo piensas en una Dana concreta cuando podías tener las que quisieras en otros mundos, pero tu maldito idiota, te empeñabas en perseguir a una chica que no se interesaba en absoluto en ti y a mi por supuesto no te importaba en absoluto.

Gunsmith: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Dana mirando con sus ojos llorosos a Gunsmith le comentó.

Dana: Yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti e incluso quería hacerlo contigo alguna vez, pero tu solo pensabas en una maldita Dana Blade en concreto y por supuesto yo jamás te importé.

Gunsmith: ¿Que? Eso no es cierto.

En respuesta Dana le dio una bofetada a la cara y le gritó.

Dana: Claro que si Gunsmith. Sabías que yo estaba enamorada de ti pero tu pasabas de mi y pensabas en la otra Dana maldita sea. Todo porque disfrutabas haciéndome sufrir de un amor inmerecido.

Gunsmith iba a responderla pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error. La otra Dana Blade estaba pasando por lo mismo que estaba pasando él. Sintiéndose como un idiota trató de disculparse.

Gunsmith: Dana...Yo...Lo siento...Estaba tan enfrascado en auto compadecerme, que no me paré a pensar en tus sentimientos.

Gunsmith pasó su casco bajo la barbilla de la yegua mientras esta lloraba y tratando de consolarla la dijo.

Gunsmith: Lo siento Dana. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos antes ¿Podría hacer algo para compensarte?

Ante la pregunta Dana sonrío. Estaba claro lo que quería.

 **Nota autor: Parte lemon. Los no interesados saltaos esta parte.**

Ambos amantes estaba sobre la cama besándose con verdadera pasión mientras Gunsmith recostaba delicadamente a Dana sobre la cama. Luego de un rato de besos apasionados rompieron la unión y este bajó hasta los atributos de Dana, al cual esta las agrandó a su tamaño normal.

El semental veía tales maravillas al cual no podía negar que eran hermosas. El semental comenzó a masajearlas con ambos cascos haciendo gemir levemente a esta. El semental masajeaban lentamente ambos elementos, pellizcaba sus puntas o los apretaba con fuerza para gozo de la yegua y aun mas cuando el semental comenzó a saborearlas. Luego de varios minutos líquido lácteo comenzó a brotar de ambas cosa que el semental disfrutaba.

El semental bajó ahora hasta la flor de la yegua donde pudo ver que era virgen. Dana la confeso que lo estuvo guardándola para él. Gunsmith sonrió y separándola de piernas comenzó a lamerlo haciendo gemir levemente a esta.

Una y otra vez iba pasando su lengua por ella, mientras Dana recostándose completamente y echando para atrás su cabeza sobre la almohada, disfrutaba de aquello al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la cabeza del semental para no dejarlo escapar. Luego de varios minutos esta no pudo contenerse mas y se vino en la cara del semental, al cual este saboreo sus jugos con sumo placer.

Ahora Gunsmith se puso encima de ella y colocó su miembro a la entrada virgen de la yegua. Ahí comenzó a meterla poco a poco mientras la yegua gimiendo de placer le sujetaba por detrás con sus patas. Cuando llegó a la barrera, el semental fue empujando mas y mas hasta que finalmente rompió dicha barrera, haciendo que la yegua soltara un leve grito de dolor.

cuando la yegua se calmó, Gunsmith fue metiendo poco a poco y despacio para no lastimarla. Luego de un rato cuando la yegua al cual al principio lloraba de dolor, se fue acostumbrando al aparato del semental, este comenzó ya a embestirla poco a poco y aumentando el ritmo a medida que la yegua iba disfrutando y el dolor que sentía iba siendo sustituido por el placer.

El semental embestía cada vez mas rápido y profundo para placer de la yegua al cual esta gemía mas y mas fuerte. Sus atributos botaban sin control de alante y atrás mientras iban surgiendo líquido de ellas empapando parcialmente a ambos. Gunsmith como macho en celo iba embistiendo como si quisiera cazarla en la cama a la yegua. Sentía que tenía que poseerla pasara lo que pasara y no quería dejarla escapar de ninguna forma.

Durante largo rato estuvieron los dos en su actividad. Sus cuerpos estaban cubriéndose de sudor al cual se iba mezclando con el líquido lácteo de la yegua. Finalmente ambos llegaron al límite y se vinieron al mismo tiempo. La yegua gritó de placer al mismo tiempo que con sus patas se aferraba al cuerpo del semental con todas sus fuerzas.

Después del grito ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron brevemente. Cuando rompieron el beso continuaron de nuevo con su sesión.

Ahora Dana estaba recostada de lado con Gunsmith detrás de ella y sosteniéndola de una de sus patas traseras que tenía en alto. Ahí la fue penetrando en su segunda feminidad haciendo gemir de dolor a este por ser su primera vez. Poco a poco iba el semental penetrándola, mientras esta lloraba de dolor pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

Cuando finalmente Dana se adaptó al aparato del semental, este comenzaba a penetrarla cada vez mas fuerte y rápido para placer de la yegua que no paraba de gemir de placer. Una y otra vez la penetraba con mayor fuerza y velocidad, mientras sus atributos botaban sin control alguno de alante atrás y la yegua jadeaba de placer.

El semental ahí con un casco la cogió de uno de sus atributos y lo apretó con fuerza, todo eso sin parar de penetrarla haciendo que la yegua jadeara y jadeara mas y mas fuerte.

Sus cuerpos estaban ya empapados de sudor al cual se mezclaba por la sustancia láctea de la yegua. Durante largo rato estuvieron los dos con ello hasta que finalmente llegaron al límite. El semental se vino con fuerza en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritase por completo de placer.

Finalmente los dos rendidos se tumbaron en la cama ambos cubiertos de sudor y sustancia láctea. La yegua abrazaba muy amorosamente al semental al cual estaba esta tumbada encima de este, mientras el semental lo abrazaba. La yegua estaba ya dormida encima de este, mientras el semental sonriente pensaba.

Gunsmith: Que idiota he sido...Todo este tiempo obsesionado por una Dana Blade que no me correspondía...Cuando mi verdadero amor estaba en otro lugar...

Comentaba el alicornio dando un beso en la frente de la dormida Dana Blade y luego este se echó a dormir con ella.

 **Fin de la parte lemon.**

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	27. Leyenda Oscura

**Leyenda Oscura**

Holy Blade había terminado de contar su historia a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en Loren hace cuatro años. Este estaba tumbado en su cama meditando el asunto. En cierto modo se sentía aliviado y en parte en paz consigo mismo. Llevaba guardando aquella parte de su vida sin querer contársela a nadie, al menos antes. Ahora que ya se había decidido contarlo todo a sus amigos, podía respirar en parte en paz, o al menos parte. Aun tenía que liberarse Loren de la tiranía de Lorken, pero aquello tendría que esperar de momento.

El alicornio ahora estaba meditando las palabras de Cloud Moon Sensei. Cuando conoció a su ancestro Talon. De como acabo teniendo hijos con este*.

 *** Ver Capitulo "31. El treceavo combate" de "** **Las crónicas de dawn, los últimos destinianos"** **de Xingmao**

La verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa para él que la sensei de sus amigos destinianos hubiese conocido a su ancestro y tuviera hijos con este. Eso convertiría a Cloud Moon en cierto modo en una ancestra al igual que sus hijos. Al menos no era descendiente suya, no de forma directa. De ser así posiblemente tendría habilidades destinianas, quizás aprendería a usar el mana como hace su amigo Dawn y los otros, pero raíces destinianas no tenía, al menos en teoría ya que si Cloud Moon era ancestra directa o no, no podía asegurarlo de ninguna forma.

En otro lugar de la mansión voladora. Estaba Wealth en su despachó organizando unos documentos. Practica que fue interrumpida cuando un haz de luz oscura apareció en medio del despachó.

Wealth: ¿Pero que?

Se cubría el patrocinador del torneo con sus cascos, hasta que dicha luz se desvaneció revelando a nada menos que Xeno el hechicero. El patrocinador estaba sorprendido por la presencia del hechicero en medio de su despachó.

Wealth: ¿Quien es usted? ¿Que hace en mi despacho?

Preguntaba el patrocinador algo trastornado ante la inesperada visita del hechicero. El hechicero mirando al patrocinador no dijo nada de inmediato. Le miró y acto seguido comentó.

Xeno: Nadie del que debas preocuparte. Tu solo debes hacer lo siguiente.

El hechicero apuntó con su cetro de calavera al patrocinador, al cual este se preocupó por lo que iba a hacerle. En ese momento las cuencas de la calavera comenzaron a brillar con un tono rojizo al igual que los ojos del patrocinador.

Xeno: Mañana vas a organizar un combate especial entre ese alicornio Holy Blade, contra el que yo te diga que debe enfrentarse.

Comentaba el hechicero mientras el patrocinador en completo trance respondía.

Wealth: Por supuesto mi amo...Haré lo que me ordene...

A la mañana siguiente, tras algunos combates, se hizo un anunció especial. Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban presentes en el comedor mientras Wealth que se asomaba en el balcón comentaba.

Wealth: Atención mis queridos invitados. Quiero hacer un anuncio especial para todos.

Todos prestaron atención al patrocinador del torneo mientras este seguía hablando.

Wealth: Voy a organizar un combate especial entre dos contendientes elegidos completamente al azar.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Gunsmith: ¿Un combate especial?

Eyedragon: ¿Entre adversarios escogidos al azar?

Comet: ¿A que viene eso de organizar un combate especial?

Comentaban los invitados.

Wealth: Debo anunciar que este combate no influirá en absoluto en los resultados del torneo. Es por así decirlo como un combate especial fuera del torneo. Los contendientes serán elegidos completamente al azar.

Decía esto mientras una yegua vestida de bailarina traía una urna donde meter sobres y hojas.

Wealth: Varios nombres de los participantes están aquí metidos. En la urna que sostiene mi encantadora asistenta, sacaré dos hojas donde los nombres de los contendientes aparecerán en ellas. Aquellos serán los que pelen.

Anunciaba el patrocinador. Dana al cual estaba al lado de su hermano le comentó.

Dana: Oye hermano ¿Cual crees que serán los que peleen?

Preguntaba curiosa la yegua. Holy Blade la respondía.

Blade: La verdad no lo se. Podrían ser cualquiera. Nada es seguro.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, Xeno estaba en las sombras mientras el patrocinador estaba metiendo el casco en la urna para decidir los contendientes.

Xeno: Bien...Ahora a prepararlo todo...

Decía esto con una sonrisa perversa, mientras con su báculo apuntando a la urna, lanzó un rayo que dio en la urna. El patrocinadoruna papeleta y dijo en voz alta el nombre del primer contendiente.

Wealth: Y el primer contendiente será...Holy Blade...

Anunció el patrocinador. Holy Blade se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar su nombre.

Blade: ¿Yo...?

Kasidi: Valla amo Blade. Parece que le tocó.

Dana: Valla. Si no fuera porque es poco probable. Diría que hasta lo tenían preparado y todo para que tu fueras el que fuera a participar en el combate.

Bromeaba su hermana, sin darse cuenta en absoluto de lo cerca de la verdad que ha estado esta. Wealth sacó otra papeleta anunciando el siguiente contendiente.

Wealth: Y su adversario será...El luchador misterioso...Caronte...

Anunció finalmente el patrocinador. Aquello dejó confundidos a los presentes ya que nadie conocía al tal Caronte y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

Sheikdark: ¿Caronte? No me suena.

Zola: A mi tampoco. Ni siquiera recuerdo a alguien con ese nombre que estuviera participando.

Dawn: A mi tampoco...y eso me hace sospechar..

Decía el destiniano naranja al cual sospechaba que el combate especial no era por casualidad.

Dusk: Valla Blade amigo. Parece que te va a tocar luchar contra un adversario misterioso.

Comentaba el espadachín con una sonrisa a Holy Blade. Este algo sorprendido comentó.

Blade: Eso parece. Aunque no me esperaba nada de esto, ni que iba a luchar contra un adversario desconocido.

Comentaba el alicornio al cual le extraño un poco ante la idea de un combate especial inesperado que no influía en absoluto en los resultados del torneo, ni que tuviera que combatir contra un adversario al cual no conocía absolutamente nada de nada.

Ultimate: Algo me dice que será verdaderamente interesante eso.

Comentaba el pegaso. Dawn mirando a Holy Blade le comentó.

Dawn: Bueno Blade amigo. Parece que te espera un combate especial. Espero que lo des todo.

Blade: Claro amigo. Lo pienso hacer.

Ambos amigos sonrientes chocaron de cascos.

Mas tarde Holy Blade estaba en el campo de combate. El patrocinador comenzó a hablar.

Wealth: Bien amigos. El campo de batalla será en una zona bastante especial.

Activando las asombrosas habilidades del lugar, el campo se tele transportó en un inmenso bosque oscuro. Lleno de pantanos burbujeantes cuyas aguas eran oscuras. Ningún rayo de sol llegaba a dicho lugar. Apenas se podía ver lo que había entre los árboles debido a la gran oscuridad que cubría dicho lugar. Era como si ese lugar fuera oscuridad eterna donde la luz no llegase en absoluto de ninguna forma. Los árboles eran negros y parecían como si árboles muertos se tratasen pero aun así tenían muchas hojas de color negro algo mas claro. Aquello daba al lugar un aspecto bastante tétrico como si salido de una novela de terror se tratase.

Blade: Que extraño es todo esto.

Comentaba el alicornio mirando por todas partes tratando de distinguir algo en la intensa oscuridad, pero por mucho que se esforzase, no conseguía absolutamente distinguir nada en medio de aquella enorme oscuridad.

Sus amigos estaban en las gradas viendo donde estaba ahora mismo el alicornio.

Pure: ¿Que lugar es ese? Jamás vi nada como eso.

Zola: Extraño. Esta en un inmenso bosque, pero no percibo absolutamente nada de vida en ella. Es como si esos árboles no estuvieran vivos en absoluto.

Comentaba la cebra al cual no podía sentir la vida de las plantas o árboles de dicho lugar.

Dana: Espero que mi hermano no le pase nada.

Comentaba la alicornio preocupada por su hermano. Dusk a su lado la rodeó con su brazo y la comentó.

Dusk: Tranquila Dana. Seguro que tu hermano estará bien. Así que no te preocupes.

Le decía en tono tranquilizador el unicornio. Dana sonrió levemente pero aun así se sentía preocupada por su hermano.

Cloud Moon miraba el bosque, su expresión era en parte seria mezclada en parte con sorpresa.

Cloud Moon: (Imposible. Si no lo fuera. Diría que ese bosque es...).

Wealth: Bien. Y pronto aparecerá el adversario de Holy Blade.

Holy Blade que todavía seguía en el bosque, miraba por todos lados hasta que oyó el sonido de pasos que lo pusieron en alerta. El alicornio esperaba cualquier cosa que apareciera de en medio de aquella intensa oscuridad. Finalmente apareció el dueño de aquellos pasos.

De la oscuridad emergía un extraño pony terrestre. Era de complexión delgada sin demasiados músculos, con aspecto casi huesudo. De pelaje completamente negro incluyendo la crin. Su crin negra era lacea tapándole la mitad de su rostro. Su cutie mark era un extraño pentagrama sangriento. El misterioso pony se paró a unos metros delante del alicornio blanco. El misterioso pony miraba a Holy Blade con una mirada y sonrisa extraña cuya expresión helaba la sangre con solo verlo. El pony negro habló.

Pony negro: Jejejeje...Tu debes ser Holy Blade ¿No? Yo soy Caronte. Tu adversario de este combate jejejeje...

Comentaba el pony negro revelando ser Caronte, el rival de Holy Blade. El alicornio miraba al extraño pony un tanto perturbado por su esquelético aspecto pero manteniendo la calma le contestó.

Blade: Ya veo. Tu eres Caronte. Veamos lo que sabes hacer.

Comentaba el alicornio poniéndose en guardia. Caronte no hizo absolutamente nada. Simplemente se quedó en el sitio sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Comet: ¿Ese es el adversario de Holy Blade?

Preguntó el pegaso algo sorprendido por en cierto modo, lamentable estado del adversario de Blade ya que no parecía intimidante en absoluto.

Rainbow: ¿En serio? Por favor. Holy Blade va a machacar a ese tipo en apenas dos minutos.

Cloud Moon miraba con atención al pony negro. No sabía exactamente lo que era. Pero había algo que la perturbada.

Cloud Moon: (Ese pony...Tiene algo extraño...Siento un extraño mana en él...).

Pensaba la alicornio al sentir algo extraño en el misterioso terrestre.

Wealth: Bien...Que comience el combateeee...

Sonó el gong y Holy Blade sin perder tiempo se lanzó volando a toda velocidad contra el terrestre, al cual este ni siquiera de movió en absoluto del sitio manteniendo su extraña sonrisa siniestra.

Holy Blade cargó su casco y le lanzó un potente puñetazo en toda la cara al terrestre al cual no hizo absolutamente nada para esquivarlo y salio volando por todo el bosque.

Eyedragon: ¿Eso es todo? Pues valla cosa.

Gunsmith: Si. La verdad es que no parece gran cosa.

Comet: Algo me dice que este combate va a ser muy corto.

Comentaban los presentes al cual se sentían bastante decepcionados por el combate ya que parecía hasta ahora poca cosa. Entre las sombras de una esquina, estaba el hechicero Xeno observando el combate.

Xeno: Si...De momento todo va según lo planeado.

Comentaba el hechicero con una pérfida sonrisa.

Volviendo con Holy Blade, el alicornio fue volando hacia Caronte dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, trató de golpearle de nuevo pero para sorpresa de este, Caronte que aun seguía volando por el aire, lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento y comenzó a moverse como si una serpiente se tratase.

Blade: ¿Como?

Holy Blade trató de darle una patada pero este volvió a esquivarlo de igual forma. El terrestre aterrizó en el suelo ahora en postura de combate.

Blade: No escaparas.

El alicornio concentró magia en su cuerno y disparó un rayo, pero este lo esquivó con un salto con voltereta hacia atrás y desapareció en la oscuridad.

El alicornio fue a por él pero por desgracia lo perdió en medio de aquella oscuridad. El alicornio miró por todas partes tratando de ubicarlo, en ese momento apareció Caronte por detrás de este y cogiendo de la rama de un árbol negro se columpió dando una voltereta completo y le dio una doble patada en la espalda de Holy Blade que lo tiró al suelo. El pony negro volvió a desaparecer.

Holy Blade se levantó de nuevo y miraba por todos lados ahora mas atento por si volvían a atacarlo a traición. Caronte volvió a atacarlo por detrás emergiendo de la oscuridad, pero esta vez Holy Blade estaba preparado y esquivando el puñetazo que fue hacia este, le cogió del brazo y lo lanzó contra un árbol cercano estrellándolo en este. Holy Blade se lanzó a por este pero Caronte se levantó rápidamente y de igual forma lo esquivó deslizándose como una serpiente haciendo que el alicornio golpeara con fuerza el árbol haciendo que se partiera en dos. Caronte volvió a desaparecer en el bosque oscuro.

Blade: Maldita sea...Si esto sigue así no podré terminar con esto. Esta oscuridad me impide ver. Al menos que...

Penaba el alicornio dando con la solución. Ahí concentró su magia y gritó.

Mike: Aura dorada...

El alicornio fue rodeada por un aura dorada como su crin se erizo levemente. La luz que producía su aura permitía iluminar dicho lugar aumentando así el radio de visión del alicornio.

Dawn: Utilizar esa habilidad para ver en la oscuridad. Muy inteligente.

Comentaba Dawn sonriente al ver que su amigo había dado con la solución para combatir en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

Finalmente Holy Blade pudo encontrar a su adversario. Ahora que no podía usar la oscuridad del bosque para esconderse, el alicornio no podía ya perderlo de vista.

Blade: Ahora veamos lo duro que eres en realidad, cuando no tienes la oscuridad para esconderte.

Le decía el alicornio ahora volando directo hacia este y ahora que no tenía donde esconderse, podía golpearlo sin problemas. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego otro en el estomago y luego una patada alta que lo mandó por el aire. Holy Blade concentrando energía en su casco derecho, saltó y girando en horizontal con el puño alzado, golpeó fuertemente en la espalda de Caronte que seguía en el aire. El terrestre cayó duramente al suelo por el fuerte golpe del alicornio.

Rainbow: Bua...Valla cosa.

Decía la pegaso sintiéndose decepcionada por el pésimo combate que se estaba realizando. Sus amigas la dieron la razón.

Applejack: La verdad. Es que esperaba algo mas.

Rarity: Si. Es tan...poca cosa el contrincante de Holy Blade.

Twilight: Cierto. Ni siquiera está dando una verdadera batalla.

Comentaban estas. Los otros pensaban igual. En Cloud Moon senseí tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cloud Moon: (Algo no va bien. No puedo quitarme la sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir).

Mientras Xeno seguía observando el combate desde su escondite.

Xeno: Si Holy Blade. Sigue luchando. Pronto descubrirás una sorpresa desagradable jejeje.

Comentaba el hechicero oscuro. Justo en ese momento un rayo plateado surgió de la nada obligando al hechicero a tele transportarse para esquivarlo.

Draigon: Por fin te tengo traidor.

Aparecía el alicornio de las estrellas enfrente de Xeno. Este al verlo exclamó.

Xeno: Hombre. Si es mi antiguo mentor. Jejeje...¿Disfrutando de haber podido salir de la dimensión maldita?

Decía en plan burla el hechicero. Draigon enfadado con él le contestó.

Draigon: Cállate. Es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes.

Xeno: Me gustaría charlar por los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Decía el hechicero al cual acto seguido salió corriendo de allí. Draigon no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar y lo persiguió por los pasillos de la gran mansión.

Mientras. Holy Blade seguía atacando de forma incesante contra Caronte y de un rayo mágico lo estrelló contra una roca negra al cual se hizo pedazos. El alicornio aun en su Aura Dorada se paró a unos metros de este recobrando el aliento. Por alguna extraña razón el alicornio blanco se sentía cansado.

Blade: (No se que me pasa...Normalmente no me canso tanto. No importa. Acabaré este combate ahora mismo).

Pensaba este antes de volver a lanzarse contra su contrincante. Desde las gradas sus amigos notaron el estado del alicornio.

Dawn: Algo le ocurre a Blade. Parece cansado.

Comentaba el destiniano. Los otros lo notaron.

Comet: Yo también lo he notado.

Eyedragon: Conozco bien a Blade y se que no es de los que se cansan tan rápido.

Sleipnir: Pse...Estará en baja forma.

Zola: Siento que su energía esta en cierto modo, descendiendo. Como si le estuvieran drenando la fuerza vital.

Nada mas decir eso la cebra, los ojos de Cloud Moon sensei se abrieron de golpe y exclamó.

Cloud Moon: Eso es...¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes? Sabía que ese lugar se me hacía conocido.

Comentaba sorprendida la alicornio ganándose la atención de los presentes.

Por otro lado. Xeno seguía huyendo mientras Draigon lo perseguía por los pasillos.

Draigon: Detente Xeno. No alargues lo inevitable...

Le gritaba el alicornio mientras le disparaba rayos mágicos contra el hechicero, al cual este los iba esquivando.

Xeno: Jajajaja...Olvídelo maestro Draigon. Yo aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme con mi amo...

Respondía el hechicero hasta que una hoja de energía negra se cruzó en su camino impidiendo continuar su camino.

Brodek. No tan rápido mago de feria barato.

Le decía apareciendo por una puerta el pony verde armado con su katana.

Brodek: No se como tienes narices para meterte aquí pero aquí acaba tu camino ¿Cierto Blood?

Blood: Por supuesto maestro.

Draigon: Buena parada Brodek.

Le felicitaba el alicornio que al igual que el pony verde, le estaba cortando el camino a Xeno para que este no huyera.

Xeno: Ya veo. Así que me habéis cortado la retirada. Muy astuto. Aunque al final inútil. Vuestro amigo morirá pronto.

Dijo el hechicero de repente, cosa que extrañó a Draigon y a Brodek.

Draigon: ¿De que estás hablando?

Brodek: Vamos. Responde. O te rebano el pescuezo cosa que sin duda disfrutaré en hacerlo.

Le ordenaba Brodek amenazándole con su katana. El hechicero entrecruzando de brazos y riéndose malignamente les dijo.

Xeno: Ya a estas alturas ya de igual, ya que vuestro amigo Holy Blade será pronto pony muerto. Ya ha caído en nuestra trampa y es cuestión de tiempo que nuestro esbirro Caronte acabe por matarlo.

Draigon: ¿Que? ¿Trampa?

Xeno: Por supuesto. Yo hipnotice al patrocinador para que organizara el combate especial y enviamos a llamado Caronte para que lo mate. Jejejeje...Oh si...Sin duda un plan perfecto.

Brodek: Salvo por una cosa. Nuestro amigo Blade es un tipo muy fuerte. No se dejará vencer por un simple asesino.

Xeno: Ahí esta la mejor parte. Nuestro Caronte no es un pony normal. En realidad el ni siquiera es un pony terrestre corriente.

Draigon y Brodek no entendían lo que quería decir el hechicero pero no tenían tiempo de averiguarlo. Tenían que detener al hechicero.

Brodek: No se que planeáis vuestro jefe y tu. Pero está claro que hay que deteneros.

Draigon: Cierto Brodek. A por él.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el hechicero mientras este preparaba su magia para defenderse.

Volviendo al combate. Cloud Moon senseí estaba alterada.

Ultimate: ¿Que la ocurre maestra?

Insnight: ¿Por que está tan nerviosa?

Pinkie: ¿Quiere que le traiga un rico pastel para que se calme.

Los demás miraban preocupada la alteración de la sensei. Finalmente esta dijo.

Cloud Moon: Tenemos que sacar a Holy Blade de ahí. Está en peligro.

Dijo de repente la yegua. Nadie comprendía lo que esta quería decir.

Applejack: ¿Como que Holy Blade está en peligro?

Comet: Francamente. El único peligro de muerte que puede ahora sufrir Holy Blade, es que se muera de aburrimiento.

Holy Blade por alguna razón se sentía más cansado. De improviso se arrodilló en el suelo del cansancio que este sentía.

Blade: No...No lo entiendo...¿Por que me siento agotado...? Si apenas hice nada...

Comentaba el alicornio. Caronte poniéndose de pie le respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

Caronte: Muy simple Holy Blade. Es porque este bosque ha estado drenando tu energía vital en el momento que pusiste un casco aquí.

Blade: ¿Que?

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio ante la respuesta del terrestre. Este riéndose malignamente le decía.

Caronte: Este es el legendario Bosque de la Muerte Negra...En este bosque, todo ser vivo que adentra en este bosque, ira perdiendo energía vital hasta morir.

Holy Blade sentía que este tenía razón. Sentía que su energía se iba disminuyendo y que apenas tenía fuerzas.

Blade: No lo entiendo...¿Y por que a ti no te afecta?

Caronte: Jejejeje...Es porque yo no soy un pony corriente...

En ese momento del cuerpo del terrestre surgió una extraña energía oscura. Los destinianos sintieron aquella energía.

Dawn: Chicos ¿Sentís eso?

Zola: Es mana oscura...Y de un gran nivel...

Ultimate: Pero...Eso significa que ese tipo es un destiniano también...

En ese momento Caronte al cual ya estaba rodeado de la energía oscura gritó, y una explosión de luz oscura se formó.

Cuando la luz oscura desapareció, los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

En el lugar del pony terrestre, había un semental negro con marcas rojas a modo de tatuajes de diversos símbolos. Cuernos demoniacos. Alas de demonio. Cola terminado en punta demoníaca. Dos afilados colmillos. Su crin era mas larga y lacea. Garras demoníacas en sus cascos delanteros. A diferencia de su aspecto anterior, ahora ya no tenía un aspecto huesudo, sino la de un semental bastante musculoso.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo que veía y no pudieron evitar exclamar ante ello.

Dusk: Chicos...Ese parece un...

Jinshu: Un super destinianao...

Dijo sin demasiada emoción el kirin. Cloud Moon sensei al ver al presunto destiniano no pudo evitar exclamar.

Cloud Moon: No puede ser...Es un...

En el escondite de Lord Pain. Este junto con Chrysalis y Rey Eye, al cual estaba también Dolf, veían a traves de su siervo Shadown al oscuro ser. Lord Pain riéndose perversamente comentó.

Lord Pain: Debo admitirlo Dolf. Jamás pensé que tu libro traería a este ser de leyenda de nuestra era.

Dolf reía levemente al recordar en el momento que invocó a tal ser.

 **Flashback.**

Dolf estaba con Lord Pain y los otros, mientras este con su Legendarium estaba en la pagina donde aparecía el presunto super destiniano. Ahí narraba la historia.

Dolf: Esta es una historia antigua de la época de los destinianos. El súper destiniano surgió para destruir a las fuerzas del mal. Pero lo que muy pocos saben, es que una parte residual de la increíble energía del súper destiniano, se quedó por el mundo tras su desaparición. Las fuerzas del mal consiguieron esa energía y con ella crearon...

Una breve pausa se formó hasta que este finalmente dijo.

Dolf: Al súper destiniano oscuro. Un ser de maldad pura sin ningún apéndice de bondad. Un ser que solo vive para matar y destruir. Un ser que no conoce la paz y que vive absolutamente para la guerra. Un ser que disfruta matando solo por placer.

El libro comenzó a brillar mientras la imagen cobraba vida.

Dolf: Surge súper destiniano oscuro y destruye a Holy Blade.

Dijo finalmente el unicornio mientras el súper destiniano oscuro surgía del libro.

 **Fin del flasback.**

Dolf miraba al súper destiniano oscuro con una sonrisa maligna mientras comentaba.

Dolf: Bien. Pronto sabremos si Holy Blade es quien creo que es.

Volviendo al torneo. Holy Blade tenía a Caronte en su forma transformada.

Blade: Pero...¿Que eres tu?

Comentó sorprendido el alicornio ante el nuevo aspecto de su contrincante. Este con una sonrisa maligna contestó.

Caronte: El que va ha darte muerte...

Dijo el pony negro, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Holy Blade. Acto seguido recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó por el aire por parte de Caronte. El alicornio iba volando por el cielo y Caronte se tele transportó al otro lado cargando su casco de mana oscuro. Cuando tuvo al alicornio a su alcance, le dio un brutal puñetazo en la espalda del alicornio causando un daño atroz y lo mandó de nuevo contra el bosque estrellándolo ahí.

Holy Blade se levantó del cráter que había formado en su caída mientras Caronte descendía. Holy Blade trató de atacarlo.

Blade: Atomic Blast...

El alicornio formó una esfera de energía pero no tan grande como otras veces. Lo lanzó contra Caronte pero este con un simple golpe de su brazo lo desvió haciendo que explotara hacia otro lado.

Caronte: Que ataque mas flojo...Deja que te enseñe como se hace...

El alicornio se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y echando su brazo para atrás, cargó de mana oscuro y acto seguido disparó un gran rayo contra el alicornio. Holy Blade trató de formar una barrera para protegerse pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer un escudo fuerte y esta cayó en el momento que el rayo tocó la barrera y el alicornio recibiera todo el ataque siendo arrastrado por el rayo a gran distancia.

El alicornio estaba tendido en el suelo con heridas serias mientras Caronte se aproximaba caminando hacia este.

Caronte: Jejejeje...No se porque te tienen tanta estima...No pareces una seria amenaza la verdad...

Comentaba el ser oscuro cogiendo con su garra por el cuello al alicornio y levantándolo del suelo. Holy Blade le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara de Caronte pero apenas lo sintió. Este se rió y le soltó el cuello, para rápidamente darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Holy Blade que lo mandó a volar derribando múltiples árboles en el proceso. Caronte no se detuvo ahí y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba en alicornio y de un golpe lo mandó al cielo de nuevo para acto seguido reaparecer por arriba y darle un fuerte codazo en la espalda del alicornio.

El golpe hizo que el alicornio escupiera sangre por la boca. Caronte no quiso parar y ahí le daba un sin fin de puñetazos y patada al alicornio para luego darle un golpe final estrellándolo duramente contra el suelo.

En otro lugar. Brodek y Draigon trataban de detener el hechicero oscuro.

Brodek: Cero...

Gritó el pony verde disparando un potente rayo contra el hechicero, pero este se tele transportó esquivándolo y contraatacando con un rayo que lo lanzó contra el pony verde. Este saltó de forma lateral para esquivarlo. Draigon convocó unas estrellas de energía y las disparó contra el hechicero al cual este se protegió con una barrera hecha de huesos.

Xeno: Todo esto es inútil. Vuestro amigo morirá sin remedio.

Brodek: Cállate la boca, o yo te la callaré de un golpe con mi espada.

Gritaba el pony verde lanzando a golpearle con su espada pero este bloqueó el ataque con su báculo calavera. Brodek concentraba energía en su espada para romper la defensa del hechicero. Pero este concentrando magia en su casco, le disparó un rayo al cual hizo retroceder al pony verde al cual ponía su espada por delante para protegerse del ataque, pero no impedía que fuera arrastrado por el suelo.

Draigon: Toma esto maldito traidor...

Gritaba Draigon convocando una espada estelar negra con brillo de estrellas en ella y lanzó un tajo de energía que fue directo hacia el hechicero, obligándolo a parar su ataque y crear una barrera para protegerse. Dicho ataque chocó con la barrera causando una explosión que hizo retroceder al hechicero. Justo cuando Xeno iba a contraatacar, apareció Brodek detrás de este.

Brodek: Sorpresa...

Gritaba este al cual había dividido su katana en dos y le acertó al hechicero con un doble tajo en el pecho causándolo dolor y que acabara arrodillado en el suelo.

Xeno: Malditos...Tuvisteis un golpe de suerte, pero me aseguraré de que no se vuelva a repetir...

Decía el hechicero antes de golpear con su báculo el suelo con el mango, y desaparecer en un circulo mágico. Draigon trató de impedirlo pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Draigon: Maldita sea. Se escapó.

Maldecía el alicornio de las estrellas. Brodek lo calmó.

Brodek: Tranquilo amigo. Ya habrá mas suerte la próxima vez ¿Verdad Blood?

Blood: Claro Brodek. Siempre que no la fastidies como haces siempre.

Decía la espada. Brodek molesto se quejó.

Brodek: Eh. Yo no la fastidio siempre. Puede que algún que otro falló sin importancia, pero nada que nos perjudique gravemente.

Blood: Salvo a los demás claro. Y cuando haces estallar una cocina.

Decía de forma sarcástica la katana negra para molestia del pony verde.

Volviendo a la zona de combate. Caronte de pie sobre sus patas traseras, tenía con una garra sujetando el cuello de Holy Blade teniéndolo suspendido en el suelo, mientras con la otra iba dando incesantes puñetazos en el estomago del alicornio. Sus amigos desde las gradas veían preocupados la brutal paliza que su amigo estaba recibiendo por parte del súper destiniano oscuro.

Eyedragon: Holy Blade esta recibiendo una paliza de muerte.

Comentaba el kirin negro.

Gunsmith: Tenemos que sacarle de ahí ahora.

Completó el alicornio marrón.

Zola: Lo que no entiendo es ¿Como es posible que exista el super destiniano oscuro?

Insight: Si. Se supone que es solo una leyenda.

Rainbow: Pues esa leyenda le está dando una paliza de muerte a Holy Blade.

Comentaba de forma sarcástica la pegaso.

Caronte le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago de Holy Blade y acto seguido lo lanzó contra un árbol partiéndolo en dos. El alicornio acabó en el suelo completamente cubierto de heridas y con sangre en su cuerpo.

Caronte: Jajajaja...Oh si...No entiendo por que el Baron Dolf te tiene tanta estima...Sinceramente pareces tan poca cosa...

Comentaba el destiniano oscuro mientras caminaba hacia este. Holy Blade al oír el nombre preguntó.

Blade: ¿Do...Dolf te ...envió ...A..aquí...?

Preguntaba débilmente el alicornio.

Caroente: Así es. El preparó este combate. Hipnotizando al patrocinador para que preparase este encuentro y que el combate fuera en este bosque donde irías perdiendo fuerza vital. Dijo que era para eliminarte ya que este pensaba que en el futuro ibas a ser una enorme amenaza para él. Aunque la verdad, fue bastante decepcionante con que facilidad caíste en esta trampa tan simple.

Al enterarse de esto, Holy Blade sintió una gran ira en su interior ante el barón Dolf. Caronte finalmente se puso delante de este y le dijo con una pérfida sonrisa.

Caronte: Dime Holy Blade ¿Como te sientes? ¿Te recuerda a lo ocurrido en Loren? ¿Cuando ayudaste a Lorken a hacerse con el poder y como muchos inocentes murieron de su casco? El mismo que tu ayudaste a ascender al poder. Al que tu ayudaste a convertirse en un tirano opresor que oprime a su gente. Jejejeje...¿Que se siente al haber sido precisamente tú el que llevara a ese reino a la ruina cuando tu trataste originalmente de traer la paz? Tantas vidas perdidas por tu culpa.

Decía en plan burla el destiniano oscuro. Aquella palabras eran como una mecha para Holy Blade, sintiendo mas y mas ira en su interior. Ante el barón Dolf y el miserable rey Lorken. Los mismos que le utilizaron con falsas promesas de paz. Su ira era cada vez mayor. En ese momento sus ojos desprendieron un extraño brillo.

Caronte: Jajajaja...Me habría gustado ver la cara que pusiste aquel día cuando descubriste la verdad. Lastima que ahora te tenga que matar. Cuando te mate a ti mataré al resto. Me pregunto que sentirás cuando sepas que tus amigos morirán sin que tu puedas hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Decía aquello el destiniano oscuro con una malvada sonrisa, mientras alzaba su casco dispuesto a aplastar la cabeza del alicornio y matarlo. Aquellas palabras fueron ya el detonante para que el alicornio entrara en cólera.

Caronte: MUERE...

El destinianao oscuro lanzó su ataque pero para su sorpresa, su ataque fue detenido por el casco de Holy Blade. Milagrosamente el alicornio blanco pese a sus heridas logró levantarse. Caronte antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el alicornio blanco soltó un gran grito de furia y el destiniano oscuro es golpeado por una potente onda expansiva que lo alejó de golpe de este. El destiniano logró estabilizarse y poner sus patas en el suelo frenando tras varios metros su marcha.

Ahí veía al alicornio blanco. Lo sorprendente es que veía como las heridas del alicornio se iban curando casi al instante. Alrededor de él se movía un extraño campo mágico.

Caronte: No se como has hecho eso pero da igual, te voy a matar de todas maneras.

Decía el destiniano oscuro. Holy Blade no decía nada. Seguía con su expresión seria. Caronte se lanzó hacia el alicornio creando un puñal de energía en su casco y trató de atravesarle el pecho con ella, pero el alicornio blanco a gran velocidad lo esquivó y le dio un potente puñetazo cargando que lo mandó al cielo. Acto seguido saltó y a gran velocidad le golpeó en la espalda de forma brutal causando un gran dolor a Caronte. Ahí no se detuvo y poniéndose encima de este, le disparo un potente rayos desde su casco que mandó a Caronte contra el suelo.

Desde las gradas sus amigos estaba sorprendidos por la asombrosa recuperación del alicornio.

Ultimate: ¿Que le pasa a Blade? Antes estaba medio muerto y ahora milagrosamente se ha recuperado y le está dando lo suyo a ese tipo.

Comentaba el pegaso destiniano.

Dawn: No se como lo ha hecho Blade, pero ahora parece que su poder a aumentado.

Fluttershy: Pero ¿Como?

Preguntaba su novia al destiniano. Este negando con la cabeza la respondió.

Dawn: No tengo ni idea cariño.

El alicornio blanco bajo volando a unos metros de donde había caído Caronte. El destiniano oscuro se levantó furioso y le gritó.

Caronte: Maldito...No se como has hecho eso pero será la última vez. Y ahora muere...

Gritaba este mientras cargaba de mana oscuro en sus cascos y desde ahí lanzaba un sin fin de esferas explosivas que iban hacía el alicornio. Este simplemente caminaba hacia delante y esquivando sin apenas dificultad dichas esferas que iban explotando detrás de este.

Caronte al ver que no funcionaba, se lanzó volando a toda velocidad tratando de golpearlo pero este volvió a esquivarlo y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo mandó estrellarse contra un árbol y atravesarlo como otros siente árboles mas.

Dana: Vamos hermano. Tu puedes.

Kasidi: Tiene nuestro apoyo.

Animaban ambas yeguas a Holy Blade. Caronte furioso voló hasta el cielo y cargó una esfera de energía oscura de gran tamaño y la lanzó contra el alicornio. Holy Blade simplemente gritó y lanzó desde su cuerno un potente rayo dorado que atravesó la esfera destruyéndola y al mismo tiempo golpeando al destiniano oscuro al cual este gritó de dolor. El aura mágica que rodeaba a Holy Blade se intensifico y acto seguido fue volando hacia Caronte al cual cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, comenzó a darle un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas al cual este no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

Dusk: Toma ya. Al final mi futuro cuñado va a ganar el combate.

Decía animado el espadachín destiniano.

Jinshu: Interesante. Puede que el alicornio blanco ofrezca algo mas.

Comentaba con su tono serio el kirin.

Los amigos del alicornio lo iban animando. En cambio Cloud Moon senseí veía la escena con expresión de incredulidad.

Cloud Moon: (No es posible...Ese tipo de aura...Podría ser...No...Es imposible que lo sea...Pero los rasgos no mienten...Holy Blade en realidad es un...).

Caronte tras caer al suelo por una fuerte patada del alicornio, se levantó ya harto de que el alicornio lo golpease una y otra vez y gritó.

Caronte: Maldito desgraciado...Ahora si que me has puesto furioso. Ahora prepárate para sufrir mi mas poderoso ataque...Llamas del purgatorio...

Gritaba este mientras era rodeado de llamas oscuras como si el cuerpo del destiniano oscuro ardiera en el mismo infierno, pero aun así no se quemaba en absoluto. Luego concentrando las llamas gritó.

Caronte: MUEREEEE...

Gritó este lanzando una enorme llamarada de enorme tamaño contra Holy Blade. Los amigos del alicornio miraron preocupados por la seguridad de su amigo pero este se mantuvo impasible. Holy Blade concentró energía y cargándola en sus cascos, gritó y alzó sus brazos hacia delante disparando un gran rayo dorado que fue directo hacia la llamarada.

Ambos chocaron con violencia provocando un gran temblor en todo el bosque oscuro. Ambos ataques se mantenían en el sitio sin moverse.

Caronte: Soy el súper destiniano oscuro, soy la fuerza mas poderosa que existe y no pienso permitir que un maldito pelele como tu interfiera en mi trabajo. Pienso matarte aunque sea lo último que haga.

Amenazaba el destiniano aumentando la fuerza de su ataque. Holy Blade no decía nada. Seguía con su expresión seria mientras sus ojos brillaban con mayor fuerza como el aura que lo rodeaba. Ahí su fuerza se intensifico aumentando la fuerza del rayo dorado y ganando terreno al ataque de Caronte para sorpresa de este.

Caronte: ¿Como? Imposible...

Finalmente Holy Blade gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza del rayo al cual alcanzó un mayor tamaño. Caronte no pudo evitar que su ataque fuese superado por el alicornio y recibiera este todo el ataque.

Caronte: NO PUEDE SEEER...

Gritaba este mientras era llevando por el rayo muy lejos de allí hasta perderse de vista. Finalmente el alicornio blanco se quedó solo en el lugar. En ese momento el campo de batalla había desaparecido volviendo al tatami de la mansión.

Wealth: Su adversario se ha perdido de vista. Por tanto Holy Blade es el ganador...Por cierto...¿Que hacía yo aquí? No recuerdo haber anunciado este combate.

Se preguntaba el patrocinador al cual parecía que se había recuperado del control mental al que le tenían sometido antes.

Los amigos de Holy Blade se alegraron de que el alicornio blanco ganase. Dusk fue el primero en bajar e ir hacia Holy Blade para felicitarlo.

Durk: Bien hecho cuñado. Mi mas sincera enhorabuena...

Holy Blade no dijo nada. Simplemente miró a Dusk con su brillo todavía en los ojos.

Cloud Moon: Dusk Hunter...Aléjate de Holy Blade ahora mismo.

Gritaba la sensei para extrañeza del grupo. Nadie comprendía lo que quería decir la alicornio hasta que en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado para todos.

Dusk recibió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Holy Blade que lo mandó volando contra una pared para sorpresa de los presentes.

Dawn: Hermano...

Applejack: Pero ¿Que hace?

Kasidi: ¿Por que ha golpeado al señor Dusk Hunter de esa manera?

Comet: No lo se pero lo vamos a averiguar.

Comentaba el pegaso. Cloud Moon trató de advertirle.

Cloud Moon: Quietos...Ahora mismo Holy Blade no es consciente de lo que hace ahora mismo.

Nadie comprendía lo que quería decir la sensei. Holy Blade al cual en ese momento gritó y una onda expansiva surgió de este golpeando toda la zona haciéndola temblar. Dawn rápidamente corrió hasta ponerse a unos metros de este y trató de calmarlo.

Dawn: Holy Blade amigo cálmate. No se que te pasa pero seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto. Solo trata de calmarte.

Trataba el destiniano de calmarlo pero en respuesta el alicornio blanco se lanzó hacia este tratando de darle un puñetazo. Dawn tuvo que ser rápido para esquivarlo y luego la acometida de puñetazos y patadas que este le lanzaba.

Dawn: Blade amigo ¿Que te pasa? Reacciona...

Trataba este de calmarlo pero vio sus ojos y ahí veía ese brillo tan extraño. El alicornio logró ubicarle un golpe que lo mandó contra la pared donde estaba Dusk justo al lado.

Dusk: Valla hermano...Veo que te has tenido con mi futuro cuñado...

Le comentaba este mientras salía de la pared al igual que Dawn.

Insight trató de pararlo empleando su magia para inmovilizarlo y luego Zola convocó múltiples plantas que lo ataron de sus patas y alrededor de su cuerpo. Finalmente parecía que habían logrado pararlo, pero sorprendentemente el alicornio se liberó con facilidad de las ataduras tanto mágicas como naturales empleando solamente su fuerza. El aura que rodeaba al alicornio era cada vez mayor y de improviso se lanzó primero hacia Insight golpeándolo y mandarlo a gran distancia y luego hacia Zola que lo mandó a volar a este también, cayendo ambos fuera de la mansión y cayendo en un lago cercano los dos.

Ultimante voló alrededor de este a toda velocidad, formando un tornado tratando de ahogarlo y que perdiera el conocimiento. El alicornio simplemente lanzó una patada logrando impactar en este y hacerlo estrellar contra las gradas.

Jinshu empleando su gran fuerza, lanzó una roca contra el alicornio. Este simplemente alzó su casco y de un puñetazo la rompió en pedazos. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia el kirin. Jinshu no se movió del sitio confiando que sus duras escamas lo protegerían, pero antes de golpearlo, el alicornio cargó de magia su casco y le golpeó duramente al kirin mandándolo a estrellar contra la pared. Al contrario de lo que este esperaba, sus escamas no le sirvieron absolutamente de nada y sintió un daño enorme en su pecho.

Cloud Sensei: (Por lo visto no es capaz de controlar ese poder. Ahora es como un animal salvaje. Debo hacer algo).

Pensaba la sensei al cual miraba preocupada lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo con el alicornio blanco.

Eyedragon, Gunsmith, Comet Galaxy y los demás se unieron para tratar de reducirlo sin hacerle daño aunque no era nada fácil. El alicornio estaba completamente fuera de control y con una fuerza descomunal, estaba machacando al grupo. Dawn y Jinshu aprovechando un descuido, lograron cogerle por detrás de los brazos y tratar de inmovilizarlo. Este luchaba violentamente por liberarse mientras los dos destinianos trataban de someterlo.

Dawn: Blade amigo. Por favor. Solo queremos ayudarte. Escúchanos...

Jinshu: Me temo que este idiota no razona. Es mejor noquearlo y ya está...

El alicornio ni siquiera escuchaba. Estaba como si una ira prácticamente ciega lo dominase y no atendiera a razones. Este de un golpe violento, logró librarse de ambos destianos.

En apenas minutos el grupo estaba en el suelo cansado y con serios daños. El alicornio blanco en cambio no mostraba señal alguno de cansancio. Iba a atacar de nuevo, hasta que de repente Cloud Moon sensei apareció justo detrás de este y dándole un golpe detrás del cuello, logra noquearlo y tumbarlo en el suelo.

Finalmente el alicornio cayó inconsciente al suelo y todo terminó. El grupo miraba a la sensei mientras esta seria les decía.

Cloud Moon: No os quedéis ahí como idiotas. Llevadlo a la enfermería ahora.

Les decía esta. Estos obedecieron mientras cogían a su amigo incosciente y lo llevaban al hospital. Cloud Moon sensei miraba como se llevaban al alicornio blanco. Dana Blade preocupada por su hermano bajó y acercándose a la sensei la preguntó.

Dawn: Cloud Moon ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Esta mi hermano bien?

Cloud Moon: Si. Tu hermano esta bien. Solo perdió el control pero todo esta bien (Al menos eso espero. No me lo puedo creer...Holy Blade es...).

En el escondite de Lord Pain. El destiniano como Red Eye miraban asombrados a la vez que algo asustados lo que había sucedido en la zona de combate. Dolf en cambio sonreía.

Dolf: Valla, valla. Al final Holy Blade es de esa raza. Jejejeje...

Se reía el barón. Lord Pain miraba de forma incrédula lo que acababa de ver por la pantalla espía al igual que Red Eye.

Red Eye: No puede ser. Creí que eran un mito...

Lord Pain: Esto...esto lo cambia todo...

Decía de forma seria el destiniano maligno. Dolf mirando al alicornio le preguntó.

Dolf: Bueno. Como has podido comprobar. El alicornio puede ser al final una amenza seria. Así que...¿Te apetece asociarte conmigo?

Preguntaba el barón al alicornio negro.

Mientra en otro lugar, en medio de la selva medio destruida, aparecía Caronte con heridas en su cuerpo caminando por el lugar. Su expresión era de furia y este comentaba.

Caronte: Malditos...Esta no será la última vez que oigáis hablar del súper destiniano oscuro. Lo juro...

Decía este dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarse.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Esta vez me ha salido largo el capítulo. Me ha llevado mas tiempo del previsto en escribirlo.**


	28. La Matriarca de los Blade

**La Matriarca de los Blade**

Después de lo sucedido en el coliseo cuando a Holy Blade le tendieron una trampa para que este se enfrentara al súper destiniano oscuro en inferioridad de condiciones. Este fue llevado a enfermería.

El alicornio estaba tendido en una cama completamente inconsciente. Cloud Moon sensei lo estaba examinando con cuidado. Cuando Holy Blade despertó aquel extraño poder, este había perdido por completo el control y comenzó a destruirlo todo, sin distinguir aliado de enemigo y comenzó a atacar a todo el mundo incluido sus amigos al cual estos trataban sin demasiado éxito de detenerlo. Por lo que la alicornio tuvo que noquearlo de un golpe tras el cuello de este para dejarlo inconsciente.

Luego de un rato de examinarlo, salió fuera donde los amigos del alicornio estaban esperando respuestas.

Dana: ¿Esta bien mi hermano?

Preguntaba preocupada la alicornio. Cloud Moon mirando a esta la respondió.

Cloud Moon: Tranquila pequeña. Holy Blade solo está dormido. Se recuperara con el tiempo.

Dana: Menos mal...

Decía ya algo mejor la yegua, mientras Dusk la rodeaba con el brazo para ayudarla ha sentirse mejor.

Twilight: Cloud Moon sensei ¿Que le ha ocurrido a Holy Blade?

Rainbow: Si. Primero recibe una paliza de muerte por parte de ese tipo tan raro, y ahora de repente se convierte en la fuerza mas poderosa que casi machaca a nuestros amigos.

Preguntaban estas que al igual que el resto, no comprendían lo que había pasado. Cloud Moon seriamente respondió.

Cloud Moon: Nada del que preocuparse. Solo tuvo un aumento de poder, solo que este era mayor del que podía haber controlado. Por lo que perdió el control y actuaba de esa forma.

Dawn: ¿Como es eso posible?

Zola: Si. Aquello no fue normal.

Cloud Moon: Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Ahora es mejor dejar a Holy Blade descansar. Mejor iros a vuestros cuartos.

Insight: Pero sensei. Queremos ir a verle.

Cloud Moon: Ahora mismo no es un buen momento.

Ultimate: ¿Por que no?

Eyedragon: Si. Queremos asegurarnos que nuestro amigo está bien.

En respuesta. La yegua dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo captando la atención de los presentes y les dijo molesta.

Cloud Moon: Se verá cuando haya que verle. Y ahora largo de aquí.

Dawn: Pero...maestra...

Cloud Moon: He dicho largo. Obedeced o de lo contrario triplicaré vuestros entrenamientos actuales de tal manera, que al final vais a desear morir.

Ante la amenaza de la alicornio, estos asustados se fueron rápidamente de allí siendo seguidos por las manes como Dana y Kasidi que no querían quedarse solas. Cloud Moon estando ya sola, volvió a meterse en el cuarto donde estaba todavía tendido Holy Blade en la cama cubierto por las sabanas. La alicornio miraba al semental en cierto modo como si lastima sintiera por este.

Cloud Moon: Holy Blade. Que irónico. Nunca me imagine que tu fueras de esa raza que se consideraba extinta. No se si alegrarme por ti, o sentir lastima por el gran peso que recae sobre tus hombros.

Comentaba la yegua. Luego pasó su casco bajo el semental y lo movió con cuidado exponiendo así su nuca. La yegua sin dudarlo posó su casco bajo el cuello cubierto por la crin. Emanando su mana en su casco, puso un especie de sello pequeño que apenas se veía por al crin. Una vez hecho eso volvió a dejar al semental sobre la cama.

Cloud Moon: Hasta que aprendas a controlar este poder, este selló impedirá que vuelvas a perder el control a la vez que sellara ese poder.

Decía seriamente la yegua. En cierto modo, por alguna razón, sentía algo de miedo. Miraba al semental como si una posible amenaza se tratase. Pero también veía esperanza. Luego abandonó el cuarto dejando solo al semental. Segundos después, alguien entró por una ventaja abierta. Era nada menos que Brodek. El semental quería ver como estaba su amigo.

Brodek: Valla amigo. Si que parece que estas fuera de juego.

Comentaba el semental observando a su amigo. Este sacó una pluma y se lo pasó por encima de la nariz del semental esperando que reaccionase, pero aun así no ocurrió nada de nada. Al ver que no había reacción, se le ocurrió una idea perversa.

Brodek: Mira tu...Creo que nos podemos divertir un poco jejejeje...

El semental sacó de su cazadora un rotulador negro y se lo acercó a la cara del semental.

Mas tarde por la noche, Cloud Moon estaba en su cuarto conversando con su hermano Silver Smith a través de una pantalla mágica creada por la magia de esta. El semental en cuestión era un pony terrestre de bastante edad avanzada, de pelaje gris y de melena larga blanca. La expresión del terrestre era de sorpresa.

Silver: Hermana ¿Estas completamente segura de ello?

Cloud Moon: Completamente Silver. Holy Blade es uno de ellos y posiblemente su hermana lo sea también.

Silver: No me lo puedo creer...Creí que nunca se volvería a ver uno...Y mucho menos dos...

Comentaba el semental preocupado posando su casco en la frente. Cloud Moon seriamente le respondió.

Cloud Moon: Pude sentir el poder del alicornio. Un poder nada corriente en este tiempo, pero si mas o menos en nuestra época.

Silver: No lo menciones. Oí historias sobre esa raza. El inmenso poder que estos tenían.

Cloud Moon: Si. Una raza con un poder, que hasta los grandes generales Red Cloud temían mas que a los mismos súper destinianos. Incluso los grandes padre y madre temían a estos seres.

Silver: Si. Y eso que solo cuatro de ellos estuvieron en nuestro mundo y fue una suerte. Pero aun así eran suficientes para hacer temblar al mundo entero según las historias. Aquellos eran conocidos como los Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Cloud Moon: Si...Los cuatro Jinetes...Guerra...Muerte...Ira...Y Disputa...Cuatro seres con un poder gigantesco. Temidos por todos.

Decía de forma seria la yegua.

Silver: Lo que no entiendo es ¿Como es que de repente aparece uno o dos en esta época? No lo entiendo. Se supone que ese objeto antiguo impedía que nacieran mas de esa raza en el lugar de donde procedían estos.

Cloud Moon: No lo se. Pero si Holy Blade y su hermana lo son, eso significa que tal vez dicho objeto haya dejado de funcionar o ya no exista. No lo se.

Silver: ¿Crees que los antiguos poderes podrían regresar?

Cloud Moon: Es probable. Lo que vi en Holy Blade es la prueba por lo que no me extrañaría.

Silver: Pero si eso es cierto...Ese alicornio podría convertirse en una posible amenaza...

Decía preocupado el semental. Cloud Moon con tono calmado le respondió.

Cloud Moon: No lo creo. Es un buen chico que no duda en luchar por la justicia. Si aprende a controlar ese poder, podría ser de mucha ayuda para nuestra causa.

Silver: O en una amenaza incluso mayor que los Red Clouds.

Respondía el semental no demasiado optimista ante las palabras de su hermana.

Cloud Moon: De momento le he sellado sus poderes de raza a la que pertenece para asegurarnos que no pierda el control de nuevo. Hasta que aprenda a usar su nuevo poder, es mejor que no los utilice durante un tiempo.

Silver: ¿Sabe lo que es al menos?

Cloud Moon: De momento no. Es mejor que no lo sepa hasta que sea el momento, ni el ni su hermana menor. No se como reaccionarán si descubren que formaba parten de una raza catalogada como una posible amenaza incluso mayor que los Red Clouds. Aunque los cuatro que se mencionaron antes, solo se enfrentaron a las fuerzas del mal y defendieron a los inocentes.

Silver: Espero que no te equivoques hermana. Sino, todos pagaremos las consecuencias.

Respondía de forma seria el terrestre, sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Cloud Moon aunque tenía sus dudas. Quería confiar en que Holy Blade elegiría la senda correcta, ya que hasta ahora había demostrado ser un noble guerrero con fines también nobles. Pero la preocupaba que si descubría su naturaleza y su poder, podría cambiar. El poder que se toma a la ligera puede llegar a corromper. Y el poder absoluto corrompe todavía mas. Solo podía confiar que al final, Holy Blade tomaría el camino correcto.

A la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban desayunando. Dana apenas probaba comida ya que seguía preocupado por su hermano.

Dusk: Vamos Dana. Toma algo. No puedes estar así de triste. Me duele verte así.

Le decía su novio a la yegua. Esta sin mirarle le contestó.

Dana: Apenas puedo comer nada cariño. Sigo preocupado por mi hermano y que este no se despierte.

Dusk: Tranquila Dana. Mi futuro cuñado es bastante duro y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Seguro que despierta cuando menos te lo esperes.

Le decía el semental con una sonrisa de confianza. Dana sonrió levemente, hasta que de repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

Blade: Hola a todos.

Saludaba el semental a todo el mundo demostrando que estaba perfectamente bien. Dana al verlo se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo.

Dana: Hermano. Me alegro de que estés ya bien. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Comentaba su hermana toda contenta de que su hermano estuviera bien. Holy Blade sonriendo, la devolvió el abrazo.

Blade: Si hermana. Como ves estoy estupendamente. Aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que ha pasado.

Comentaba el semental mientras acariciaba la crin a su hermana. Esta le comentó.

Dana: ¿No recuerdas nada?

Blade: La verdad es que no.

En ese momento notó las miradas de todo el mundo puestas en él, pero no con expresión de alegrarse de que este estuviera ya bien. Notó que algunos trataban de aguantar las ganas de reírse, salvo Rainbow que estaba sobre la mesa riéndose a carcajadas. El semental no entendía lo que pasaba. Miraba donde mirase, veía a sus amigos reírse delante de este. Incluso las manes las costaba mantener la risa salvo Pinkie Pie y Rainbow que se estaban partiendo de risa. Aquello ya comenzaba ya a mosquearle al alicornio y les preguntó a estos.

Blade: Vamos a ver chicos ¿Se puede saber de que os estáis riendo?

Gunsmith: Amigo ¿Acaso te has visto en el espejo? Jajajajaja...

Le comentó el alicornio marrón riéndose sin parar. El semental no entendía lo que decía hasta que Rarity riéndose levemente, le acercó un espejo con su magia. Cuando este se miró se quedó impactando ante lo que veía.

Por el espejo pudo ver que tenía la cara pintarrajeada con rotulador negro. Tenía pintados unos anteojos. Unas cejas. Un bigote. Unas cicatrices en ambos lados de la cara. Sobraba decir que Holy Blade tenía una gran expresión de asombro como de molestia.

Blade: Maldita sea ¿Como es posible que no lo notase esto? No se quien ha sido, pero sospecho que se quien fue.

Comentaba el alicornio molesto mientras en los baños, estaba el pony verde escondido en uno de los servicios riéndose sin parar, mientras sostenía el arma del crimen (el rotulador vamos) en el casco.

Pasaron los días y finalmente la primera etapa del torneo terminó. Como el patrocinador había prometido, a cada uno de los participantes se les dio una importante suma de dinero incluyendo a los que habían perdido. Cada uno se fue a su casa para prepararse para la siguiente etapa del torneo.

Volviendo a la mansión, Holy Blade junto con Dana Blade y Kasidi, se pusieron cómodos en la casa y relajarse un poco.

Kasidi: Valla semana hemos tenido.

Comentaba la yegua poniéndose cómoda en el sofá. Dana la secundó.

Dana: Cierto Dana. La verdad es que fueron días muy largos.

Blade: Si. Ahora hoy nos relajaremos un poco, y luego reanudaré mis entrenamientos.

Decía el alicornio blanco recostándose por completo en el sillón. Su hermana le preguntó.

Dana: ¿Vas a volver a la zona de entrenamiento de siempre hermano?

Blade: No Dana. Presiento que la siguiente fase del torneo será mucho mas dura todavía. Por eso requiere que tome entrenamientos especiales. Superar mis límites como nunca lo había hecho.

Dana: ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

Unos instantes de silencio después, el semental respondió.

Blade: Voy a ver a la gran matriarca de los Blade.

Dijo finalmente el alicornio. Aquello sorprendió a Dana Blade al cual esta exclamó.

Dana: Espera ¿A la gran matriarca? ¿En serio piensas ir a verla?

Blade: Así es hermana.

Kasidi no parecía entender nada de lo que comentaban ambos hermanos. Al final esta preguntó.

Kasidi: Perdonad pero ¿Quien es la matriarca de los Blade?

Preguntaba esta ya que no tenía ni idea de quien era. Ahí los dos hermanos la explicaron.

Blade: Su nombre es Golden Star Blade.

Dana: Es la mas antigua de los Blade y la mas poderosa que existe actualmente.

Un gran "ohhh" se formó en los labios de Kasidi, mientras ambos hermanos seguían explicando.

Blade: Ella vive en un templo antiguo de los Blade en medio de una densa selva.

Dana: En dicho templo tiene una basta biblioteca con todo tipo de información. Si buscas un libro o información concreta, lo puedes encontrar con total seguridad allí.

Kasidi: ¿En serio vive en medio de una selva en el interior de un templo antiguo? ¿Completamente sola?

Preguntaba la sirvienta curiosa por el hecho de que hubiera una yegua que viviera tan sola. Ahí Blade la comentó.

Blade: A ella la gusta la tranquilidad para poder concentrarse en sus libros. Cosa que lleva ejerciendo desde hace mas de 5.000 años...(5.000 años...Ahora que lo pienso. Quizás la matriarca conoció a los destinianos).

Pensaba en esta última parte el alicornio blanco.

Dana: Pese a que se pasa mucho tiempo leyendo, es también una hábil guerrera y muy fuerte. Especialmente ya que tiene mas de varios milenios de experiencia de combate.

Blade: Por eso iré allí. Ella puede ayudarme a entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte. Fuerte para dar lo mejor de mi durante el torneo, y es algo que pienso cumplir.

Decía con decisión el alicornio, dispuesto a entrenarse para superar sus límites y hacerse mas fuerte.

Dana: Supongo que te marcharás lejos ¿No hermano?

Le comentaba la alicornio, ante la idea de que su hermano se iría de nuevo de viaje. Este la contestó.

Blade: Así es hermana. Pero no será hasta mañana. Ahora mismo quiero relajarme y olvidar un poco de todo. Especialmente el Caronte ese...

Dana: Ni lo menciones. Aun recuerdo como ese tipo casi de mata. Si no hubiera sido por ese extraño poder que surgió de ti en ese momento.

Comentaba su hermana recordando el miedo que pasó cuando creía que iba a perder a su hermano aquel día. Aquello captó la atención de Holy Blade al cual no comprendía de lo que hablaba su hermana y la preguntó.

Blade: ¿De que hablas Dana?

Dana: Es verdad. No lo recuerdas. Al menos eso nos dijo Cloud Moon sensei.

Holy Blade no entendía absolutamente nada. Dana y Kasidi le contaron al semental lo ocurrido en aquel día cuando se enfrentó a Caronte y este casi lo mataba. Hasta que inexplicablemente despertó en este un extraño poder que logró derrotar a Caronte. Holy Blade estaba sorprendido ante las explicaciones de ambas yeguas porque este no recordaba nada del asunto. Su rostro se tornó a una de sorpresa cuando estas le contaron cuando este comenzó a atacar a sus amigos como si no distinguiera a aliados y enemigos.

Blade: ¿En serio pasó todo eso en ese día?

Preguntaba completamente sorprendido el alicornio. Ambas yeguas respondieron de forma afirmativa.

Kasidi: Así es.

Dana: Estabas completamente fuera de control hermano. Si no hubiese sido por Cloud Moon que te noqueó, nadie sabría que habría pasado.

Holy Blade estaba con la cabeza gacha. Sin saber como, había adquirido un enorme poder, pero acabó lastimando a sus amigos. No se creía lo que acababa de enterarse.

Blade: No me lo puedo creer...¿Realmente hice todo eso?

Dana: ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de nada hermano?

Balde: No...Aunque me siento mal por nuestros amigos al cual los ataqué mientras estaba fuera de control..Ni siquiera se como ocurrió exactamente.

Comentaba el alicornio lamentando enormemente haber lastimado a sus amigos. Dana se sentó a su lado y abrazándolo le comento.

Dana: Aquello no fue culpa tuya hermano. No eras tú. No controlabas ese poder.

Decía su hermana. Ahí Kasidi comentó.

Kasidi: Recuerdo que antes de que eso pasara, los ojos de Holy Blade brillaron, al igual que Dana durante su combate contra la Gran Berta.

Dana: ¿También me ocurrió eso a mi?

Preguntó Dana al oír eso de la sirvienta.

Kasidi: Si. No se que pasó, pero cuando parecías que ibas a perder, obtuviste una gran fuerza con que pudiste derrotar a tu adversaria con facilidad.

Comentaba la sirvienta. Holy Blade recostado en el sillón y posando su casco en la barbilla se quedó pensando.

Blade: Curioso. Es como si mi hermana y yo tuviéramos algún tipo de poder especial. Pero por desgracia no tenemos ni idea de lo que se trata.

Dana: Si. Por desgracia no tenemos ni idea de lo que es exactamente.

Completaba Dana al cual no sabía absolutamente nada del asunto. Holy Blade con expresión seria se levantó del sillón y dijo.

Blade: Bueno. Ya pensaremos eso en otro momento. Debo prepararme ya que mañana me espera un largo viaje. Prepararé mi equipaje cuanto antes.

Kasidi: ¿No deberías descansar un poco Blade?

Preguntaba la sirvienta preocupada porque el alicornio blanco no se tomara un descanso. Este la respondió sonriente.

Blade: Tranquila Kasidi. Solo prepararé lo esencial para el largo viaje. Ya que llegar allí no será un paseo precisamente. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el lugar por donde está la matriarca.

Horas mas tarde, el alicornio había preparado su equipaje. Tras pasar tiempo en casa con su hermana y sirvienta, llegó la noche y el alicornio se echó a dormir a la cama para mañana partir temprano. Mientras estaba metido en la cama, el alicornio pensaba.

Blade: (Me pregunto que será ese poder que parece que tenemos mi hermana y yo. Sea lo que sea, debemos averiguarlo. Solo espero que si vuelve a suceder no vuelva a perder el control. No soportaría la idea de hacer daño a mis amigos y a mi familia).

Pensaba el alicornio con curiosidad ante el extraño poder que parece poseer, y en parte preocupado si vuelve a descontrolarse.

Finalmente llegó el día siguiente. Holy Blade tras despedirse de su hermana y de Kasidi, el alicornio comenzó su largo viaje.

No fue un viaje fácil. El alicornio tuvo que pasar por varias ciudades, bosques, ríos e incluso el mar, hasta llegar a una enorme y densa zona selvática con enormes árboles de gran altura que cubrían el cielo impidiendo que llegase el sol. Holy Blade tuvo que abrirse pasó entre la densa vegetación al cual impedían ver el camino. Por fortuna el alicornio conocía bien el lugar ya que había venido al lugar un par de veces de visita.

Después de largas horas, llegó a su destino. En medio de un gran llano donde pasaba un rió hasta una gran cascada. Vio un gran templo antiguo rodeado de vegetaciones.

Blade: Por fin. El gran templo de los Blade.

Celebraba el alicornio al haber por fin llegado a dicho lugar ancestral de sus antepasados. El alicornio fue caminando por un camino de piedra, donde a ambos lados del camino habían varias estatuas de ponis de varias razas, todas de antiguos ancestros Blade. El semental al verlas no podía evitar sentirse en cierto modo orgulloso de formar parte de tan gloriosa familia de tantas generaciones. Pero ninguna llamaba mas la atención que la de tres estatuas que estaban a medio camino.

Aquellas estatuas eran nada menos que las de los tres grandes ancestros. Los mas poderosos de la familia Blade. Un trío de guerreros increíblemente poderosos al cual eran tanto temidos como respetados. En el centro estaba una estatua de un alicornio de gran musculatura, de larga crin y poblada barba. Estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras portando entre sus cascos un hacha de acero. Aquel era Talon. Unos de los ancestros mas fuertes que había por aquel entonces. Aquel alicornio representaba el valor de los Blade.

A la derecha de la estatua de Talon, había otra estatua de otro alicornio no tan musculoso como talón. Portando una armadura y un tridente. Aquella estatua representaba a Untad. Un alicornio conocido por su gran agilidad. El representaba la voluntad y determinación de los Blade.

A la izquierda de la estatua de Talon estaba el último ancestro, o mas bien la última ancestra, ya que era la estatua de una yegua alicornio. Una hermosa yegua de larga crin y laceo. Llevando un traje ligero tipo amazona de una pieza dejando solo ver sus patas y cabeza al cual realzaban su hermosa figura. Portaba un látigo en sus cascos. Aquella era Loved y representaba el amor y la compasión de los Blade.

Blade observaba con orgullo dichas estatuas. Los ancestros eran toda una inspiración para los Blade que habían seguido el camino del guerrero y querían ser tan fuertes como estos. Pero hasta ahora nadie había logrado siquiera acercarse a la gran fuerza que tuvieron los ancestros en su día.

Holy Blade tras observar las estatuas por un rato, decidió continuar su camino hasta llegar a la entrada del templo. El alicornio finalmente entró por ella y fue caminando por un pasillo.

Blade: Veo que no ha cambiando mucho por aquí desde mi última visita.

Comentaba el alicornio observando las paredes del pasillo por donde estaba. Al final del pasillo había una luz, cosa que hizo que el alicornio fuera corriendo hacia ella y llegar a su destino.

El alicornio había llegado a un balcón largo que estaba en una posición elevada en una pared y finalmente vio lo que había en la planta baja.

Había cientos de estantes llenos de miles y miles de libros antiguos. Todos los estantes formaban largos pasillos que parecían interminables.

Blade: La gran biblioteca. Si no eres capaz de encontrar algún tipo de información concreta aquí, no lo encontrarás en ningún otro lugar.

Comentaba el alicornio riéndose levemente ante el último comentario. Pasando a lo largo del balcón hasta llegar a otra puerta donde había unas escaleras para bajar, pasó por ellas hasta llegar abajo. Este caminó por los largos pasillos formados por los estantes, hasta llegar al centro de la sala, al cual había una gran alfombra roja redonda, una mesilla y varias sillas de diseño como una gran lámpara.

Blade: Gran matriarca ¿Está aquí? Soy yo, Holy Blade.

Alzaba la voz el alicornio. Segundos después se oyó una voz.

¿?: No grites tan fuerte Holy Blade querido. En una biblioteca hay que guardar silencio.

Blade: Eso sería si hubiera alguien mas que nosotros matriarca. Pero obviamente estamos mas solos que la una jejejeje.

Bromeaba el alicornio.

¿?: Supongo que tienes razón Holy Blade querido.

De una esquina de un estante, apareció una hermosísima yegua alicornio de pelaje amarillo y larga crin rodada. Ojos amarillos, cutie mark de un libro de cronología familiar. Su apariencia era la de una yegua de al menos 25 años. La yegua al ver al semental sonrió y caminando hacia este le comentaba.

Golden Star Blade: Holy Blade querido. Como me alegro de que hayas venido a visitarme.

Le comentaba la yegua abrazando al semental con suma alegría. El alicornio devolviendo el abrazo la respondía también sonriente.

Blade: Si matriarca. Yo también me alegro de verla.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo y la matriarca le decía al alicornio.

Golden: Se agradece recibir visitar de vez en cuando. Ven Blade, toma asiento.

Le decía la yegua y ambos se fueron a sentarse a la mesa. Esta con su magia trajo unas tazas y unas galletas y se pusieron a charlar.

Golden: Bueno Holy Blade querido ¿Que te trae hoy por aquí? Ya pasó mucho desde tu última visita tuya y de tu hermana ¿Como esta ella?

Blade: Estupendamente matriarca y la verdad de que estoy aquí es por una cosa. Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar para el torneo.

Golden: ¿Un torneo?

Holy Blade la explicó a la matriarca sobre como entró en el torneo de artes marciales. Los amigos que conoció y todo lo sucedido desde entonces. Sobraba decir que la matriarca escuchaba con sumo interés la historia del alicornio.

Golden: Valla Holy Blade. Veo que has pasado por muchas cosas.

Blade: Si matriarca. Y presiento que la siguiente etapa del torneo será mucho mas duro. Por eso vine aquí matriarca. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a entrenar ya que tienes mucha experiencia en combates y lucha. Y otra cosa mas matriarca...

Golden: ¿Cual Blade?

Preguntó con interés la yegua. Ahí Holy Blade cogió aire y la dijo.

Blade: Quiero conseguir dominar la técnica especial ancestral de los Blade.

Dijo el alicornio. La yegua escuchó en parte sorprendida ante la petición del alicornio.

Golden: ¿La técnica especial ancestral de los Blade? Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me pedía eso ¿Eres consciente de lo que tendrás que pasar para poder dominarla?

Le advertía la alicornio. Holy Blade con plena confianza la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto matriarca. Debo ser lo mas fuerte posible para cuando comience la siguiente etapa del torneo, y solo dominando esa técnica ancestral, podré dar el máximo de mis capacidades.

La matriarca sonriendo ante la determinación del alicornio, le comentó.

Golden: Esta bien. Como quieras. Pero te lo advierto. Dominar esa técnica ancestral no será nada fácil. Por no decir que posiblemente será lo mas duro que vallas a pasar en tu vida.

Blade: No me importa matriarca. Pienso darlo todo en el entrenamiento.

Respondió con plena convicción el alicornio. La matriarca sonrió ante la gran determinación del semental.

Golden: Perfecto. Entonces vamos Holy Blade. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Decía la yegua levantándose de la silla y Holy Blade la siguió. Ambos fueron hacia un cuarto donde había una puerta de madera ancestral rojo y bien adornada. La alicornio fue hacia la puerta y tras abrirla le dijo al alicornio.

Golden: Por aquí Blade.

El semental obedeció y entró en dicha sala. Cuando entró, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Blade: Increíble...

Al otro lado de la puerta había un enorme espació de suelo blanco y cielo blanco. No parecía haber nada en absoluto salvo la entrada donde había unos cuartos con camas y cuarto de baño y ducha como otros cuartos.

Golden: Esta es la zona de entrenamiento especial de los Blade. Aquí es donde si un Blade logra aguantar hasta el final, adquiere gran fuerza y poder. Aquí podrás desarrollar todo tu potencial.

Comentaba la yegua. El alicornio mirando por todos lados por el enorme espacio infinito blanco comentó.

Blade: Carai...No se que decir.

Golden: Antes que nada Blade, debes saber una cosa. En este espació el tiempo no fluye igual que en nuestro mundo.

Blade: ¿Que quieres decir matriarca?

Golden: Que entrenarse en este sitio por un año, en nuestro mundo sería solo un día.

Aquello sorprendió al alicornio. Daba a entender que entrenarse en un sitio así por un año, equivalía a un día en su mundo.

Blade: Valla. Si dices eso, eso significa que si me entrenase aquí por tres años, solo pasarían tres días en nuestro mundo.

Golden: Así Blade. Veo que lo has pillado.

Decía sonriente la yegua al ver que el semental había captado al vuelo lo que quería decirle. Holy Blade con determinación la dijo.

Blade: Bien matriarca. En tal caso, estoy listo para entrenarme y darlo todo.

Golden: Perfecto Blade. Pero te lo advierto. Será lo mas duro que hayas pasado en toda tu vida.

Blade: No me importa. No puede ser mas duro de lo que pasé en el instituto.

Bromeaba el alicornio. Aquel día dio comienzo al entrenamiento especial para Holy Blade para hacer mucho mas fuerte y estar mas preparado para segunda etapa del torneo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	29. Días Duros de Entrenamientos

**Días Duros de Entrenamientos**

En el espacio en blanco de la zona de entrenamiento especial de los Blade, había varios montículos de hielo. En el suelo estaba un exhausto alicornio blanco que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con señales de golpes por todo el cuerpo y recobrando el aliento. Aquel alicornio era Holy Blade que estaba tratando de descansar.

Golden: Vamos Holy Blade, espabila. No puedes estar en el suelo todo el día. Solo llevamos como mucho tres meses de entrenamiento. No puedes estar ya para el arrastre.

Le comentaba la matriarca que estaba enfrente del alicornio tranquilamente. Holy Blade recobrando algo de aliento la respondió.

Blade: Hago...Lo que...Puedo...Solo déjame descansar un poco.

La matriarca soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Golden: Bueno. Supongo que podemos parar por unos minutos. Pero volveremos pronto al entrenamiento. Deberás trabajar duro si quieres llegar a ser fuerte de verdad.

Le comentaba la alicornio de forma seria y autoritaria. El semental asintiendo la respondió.

Blade: Si matriarca...

El semental logró ponerse de pie. Mientras lo hacía pensaba este.

Blade: Me pregunto como le irán a los demás.

Mientras, en otro lugar. En una playa soleada lleno de ponis, había un ring de combate lucha libre equina. Solo que esta no tenía cuerdas. Era una piscina de barro líquido que llegaba a la altura algo por encima de las pezuñas de los ponis. Había en esquinas opuestas dos escaleras altas con una plataforma al final. Dicha piscina estaba rodeada de asfalto marrón y un camino de maderas blancas llevaban a dicho lugar.

Presentador: Bienvenidos amantes de la lucha libre equina femenina. Aquí se disputará un combate de lucha libre en el barro.

Muchos espectadores, en especial los sementales. Gritaba de jubilo ante ello.

Presentador: El combate será entre dos aguerridas féminas...La primera...DAAAANA...BLAAADE...

Y por el camino de madera caminaba Dana Blade tras hacer su entrada. Esta llevaba un bikini amarillo de dos piezas muy pequeño, con el símbolo de su cutie mark en una de las piezas triangulares de su bikini superior. Esta entró en la piscina de barro donde dicha barro la llegaba un poco mas a la altura de sus pezuñas.

Presentador: Y su rival...Dixie

Ahora pasaba Dixie, llevando un bikini blanco con manchas negras de dos piezas parecida a la de Dana, con el símbolo de su cutie mark en lugar similar. La yegua blanca y rubia entró también en la piscina de barro.

Ambas luchadoras se pusieron en posición para cuando sonara la campana de inicio de combate.

El público gritaba de jubilo. Entre ellos estaba nada menos que Brodek, el pony verde animaba tambien.

Brodek: Oh si...Si algo me gusta mas que ver a dos hermosas yeguas peleando en un ring de combate...Es ver a dos hermosas yeguas peleando en una piscina de barro con ajustados bikinis...Oh si...Sin duda mi tipo de combates favoritos jajajajaja...

Decía completamente animado el pony verde al cual estaba sin duda disfrutando ante la idea de lo que iba a pasar dentro de un rato. Su katana Blood le comentó de forma sarcástica.

Blood: Desde luego Brodek. Eres un caso perdido...Seguramente esta es una de las razones porque ella...

Brodek: Cállate. Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Y ahora déjame disfrutar con esto.

Blood: Bufff...Lo que yo decía...Un caso perdido...

Finalmente la campana de inicio del combate sonó. Ambas yeguas comenzaron a pelear.

Dana comenzó a dar puñetazos contras su rival al cual esta las bloqueaba con sus brazos. Evitando un puñetazo de Dana, Dixie la cogió del brazo y la tiró contra el suelo haciendo que esta acabara en el suelo boca arriba. Dana rápidamente se levantó con parte de su espalda cubierta de barro. Dixie trató de darla una patada pero Dana la bloqueó con sus brazos y la tiró contra el suelo boca abajo inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

Dana la levantó quedando Dixie con parte del pecho y cada con parte de barro. Dana la cogió por debajo de entre las patas traseras de la yegua y con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura y la levantó del suelo para pasarla por encima de esta y bajarla contra el suelo haciendo que se diera contra el suelo.

Dixie quedó boca arriba en la piscina y Dana iba hacia ella, pero Dixie la pilló por sorpresa pillando sus patas traseras con las suyas a modo de tijeras y la hizo caer al suelo boca abajo. Dixie sin perder tiempo se puso encima de ella apoyando su espalda con la suya y con sus brazos la cogió por delante del cuello a Dana, al mismo tiempo que con sus patas traseras inmovilizaba las de Dana. Ahí comenzó a tirar del cuello a Dana haciéndola daño. Así durante un rato hasta que Dana logró deshacer de la llave de Dixie y ambas cayeron al suelo cubierto de barro.

Ambas luchadoras se levantaron. Sus cuerpos estaban parcialmente cubiertas de barrón marrón. Dana sin darla tiempo a su rival, corrió hacia ella y saltó con sus patas traseras extendidas la cogió del cuello y ahí comenzó a girar alrededor de esta y tras impulsarla contra el suelo quedando boca abajo. Dana se sentó encima de esta y con ambos cascos la cogío por debajo del cuello a Dixie y comenzó a tirar de esta causándola un fuerte dolor. Una y otra vez la aplicaba dicha llave hasta que la soltó.

Dana se levantó y se subió a una de las escaleras del ring y desde ahí saltó cayendo de sentón en la espalda de su rival causando gran daño a esta.

Dana la levantó para golpearla pero Dixie la dio un codazo en toda la cara y cogiendola del brazo, la lanzó contra la otra escalera haciendo que se chocara de frente contra esta y luego caer al suelo. Con Dana tumbada boca arriba enfrente de la escalera. Dixie se subió por dicha escalera y desde ahí saltó dándola con sus rodillas en el estomago de Dana causándola mucho dolor en el sitio.

Dixie la levantó quedando la yegua blanca detrás de Dana y desde ahí tirandola desde la cintura, dio un giro completo para atrás en el suelo quedando Dana en el suelo boca abajo pero con Dixie sentada encima de su cara y cogiendola en alto sus patas traseras teniéndolas en alto como el tronco de Dana y ahí tirando haciendo daño a esta.

Cuando Dana se liberó de la llave y se puso levantar. La dio una patada en el pecho de Dixie haciéndola agacharse levemente por el dolor. Dana la cogio y la puso rápidamente entre sus patas traseras y luego cogiendola de la cintura, la levantó y acto seguido la dio un fuerte golpe en su espalda contra el suelo embarrado del ring. Sin perder tiempo puso boca abajo a su rival contra el suelo embarrado y Dana se sentó encima de su cabeza mientras la cogía de las patas traseras y las levantó en alto como el tronco, comenzando ha aplicarla una dolorosa llave en sus patas traseras.

Tras la llave y que ambas cayeran al suelo. Ambas luchadoras se levantaron. Sus cuerpos estaban ya cubiertos por el barro líquido hasta el punto que ya no se podía distinguir los bikinis del pelaje de la yeguas.

Ambas rivales se lanzaron al una contra la otra, Dana la dio un puñetazo en el estomago a su rival y esta contraatacó con otro puñetazo en toda la cara a Dana al cual esta se la devolvió con otro puñetazo y Dixie la dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y Dana la dio un fuerte cabezazo contra la de Dixie.

Ambas retrocedieron de la una de la otra. Dixie corrió hacia Dana y placó contra esta llevándola contra una escalera del ring de barro. Ahí comenzó a darla fuertes rodillazos en el estomago de Dana sin parar.

Iba a darla un último rodillazo hasta que Dana logro zafarse y hacer que su rival golpease con su rodilla en dicha escalera haciéndose daño esta. Dana la cogió y la lanzó fuera del ring quedando en la acera. Dana corrió hacia ella y la golpeó con el brazo bajo el cuello mandándola duramente contra el suelo asfaltado.

Ahí Dana la levantó y con ambas cascos la levantó en alto quedando por encima de su cabeza y la bajó de golpe dándola un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de su rival y luego dejándola caer, al cual esta adolorida rodó hasta volver de nuevo a la piscina de barro.

Dana se subió por una de las escaleras hasta llegar a la base de esta. Ahí saltó para placer contra este pero Dixie se apartó haciendo que esta golpease duramente contra el centro del ring al mismo tiempo que salpicó de barro alrededor. Dixie aprovechó para voltearla boca arriba en el suelo y ponerse encima para inmovilizarla.

1...2...

Pero Dana se la quitó de encima. Dixie la levantó y la subió hasta tenerla por encima de su hombro y esta la sujetaba de la cintura, saltó para atrás haciendo que Dana se diera un duro cabezazo contra el suelo.

Ambas se levantaron y estas estaban prácticamente empapadas de barro hasta sus crines estaban bastante mojadas y cubiertas de barro haciendo casi imposible ver su color natural. Ambas yeguas estaban ya cubiertas por completo de barro haciendo muy difícil saber quien es quien entre el público.

Dana saltó hacia el cuello de su rival quedando esta sentada sobre sus hombros. Dana dio una voltereta completa con su rival quedando esta tumbada en el suelo con Dana encima y sujetándola por detrás de ella sus patas traseras en alto inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

1...2...3...

Sonó la campana de fin de combate. Siendo Dana la ganadora del combate, al cual esta se levantaba victoriosa tras su combate. Luego mirando entre el público, podía ver a Brodek animándola y gritando por su victoria sin darse cuenta de que Kasidi estaba justo a su lado. Pero faltaba alguien que por desgracia no pudo venir.

Dana: (Oh hermano...Si hubieras podido venir...Por desgracia no es así...).

Pensaba tristemente la yegua por no ver a su hermano entre el público animándola a esta también. Era consciente de que su hermano ahora mismo se estaba entrenando y eso era algo que no podría cambiar de momento. Solo esperaba que pudiese volver a casa aunque fuera un tiempo.

Mas tarde en las duchas de los vestuarios femeninos. Estaban Dana y Dixie duchándose juntas. Ambas estaban de pie enfrente de la otra abrazadas la una con la otra, mientras ambas se besaban apasionadamente. Cerca de estas había una cámara filmándolo todo mientras estas seguían con su juego y sus besos.

Dixie: Mmm...Has ganado tu Dana...Pero la próxima vez ganare yo..

Comentaba esta sin parar de besar a Dana mientras masajeaba con sus cascos la espalda de esta. Esta la respondió.

Dana: En tus sueños...Al menos te conformas con esto..

Respondía Dana también continuando con su beso con esta.

Dana: Mmm...Mi novio seguramente le encantara este video...

Dixie: Eso seguro...

Ambas se rieron levemente, ambos de volver a besarse mientras se tumbaban en el suelo para iniciar su jueguecito de interiores. Cerca de ellas mirando por una ventana, estaba observándolas Stellar Galaxy observando a estas, mas atentamente a Dana.

Stellar: Dana...Me pregunto si tu podrías servirme para una cosa.

Comentaba la pegaso mirando con interés a la alicornio blanca..

Volviendo con Holy Blade en la zona de espacio blanco. Esta estaba lanzando ataques mágicos contra Golden Star Blade al cual la matriarca con facilidad los esquivaba todas. Rápidamente se fue directo hacia el semental al cual este trató de golpearla pero la yegua lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo a la cara y luego una patada que lo mandó contra el suelo.

Golden Star: Vamos Blade ¿Como pretendes llegar lejos por el torneo si no puedes siquiera rozarme a mi?

Le decía en forma de reproche la yegua. Holy Blade se levantó y decidido volvió al combate.

En Canterlot. Blueblood estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la chimenea con varios troncos en esta.

Blueblood: Hace algo de frío. Mejor enciendo la chimenea.

El unicornio con su magia cogió una cerilla y la acercó a los troncos. Nada mas arrimar la cerilla, los troncos comenzaron a arder dando calor a la sala.

Blueblood: Esto ya es otra cosa. No hay nada como el calor de las llamas de una chimenea para sentirse mejor y olvidarse de esa chusma plebeya que tengo el disgusto de ver todos los días.

Decía esto sin darse cuenta de que del fuego surgió una chispa que recorría a lo largo de un hilo.

Dicha chispa recorrió el suelo hasta salir por la ventana y seguir por la pared hasta el suelo. Siguió por el suelo cruzando primero por la zona de estatuas pasar luego pasar por los jardines reales. Luego por la reserva de animales. Finalmente la laberinto donde la mecha ha recorrido gran parte del laberinto donde en el centro del laberinto, estaba Brodek junto con un enorme cohete de pirotécnica.

Brodek: Oh si...Esto va a ser sonado jejejeje...

Decía este con una sonrisa maliciosa. Finalmente cuando la mecha llego al final, el cohete salió disparado hacia el cielo, siendo seguido por una cuerda que estaba atada a esta.

En el cuarto de Blueblood, el unicornio estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro.

Blueblood: Sin duda este es mi sitio. Lejos de la chusma plebeya. De este sillón no me mueve absolutamente nadie.

Comentaba el unicornio sin darse cuenta de que su cola inexplicablemente estaba atada al otro extremo de la cuerda. Finalmente la cuerda le tiró de la cola al unicornio para sobresaltó de este.

Blueblood: UAHHHHHH...

Gritaba el unicornio siendo violentamente llevado por la cuerda que lo sacó violentamente por la ventana golpeándose duramente la cabeza contra la parte superior del marco de la ventana y luego yendo para abajo.

Sin que el unicornio pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, iba siendo arrastrado por el suelo primero pasando por la zona de estatuas golpeándose en todas las estatuas que había por ella. Luego en los jardines se golpeaba en los árboles, se arrastraba por la hierva alta e incluso pasó por un largo zarzal espinoso de gran longitud al cual el príncipe acabó pinchado en diversos sitios y para redondear, con un cardo borriquero en la entrepierna.

Luego pasó por la zona de los animales donde acabó pasando por encima de unos erizos, por varios nidos de pájaros donde muchos le picotearon. Por un panal de abejas al cual estas molestas le picotearon hasta en el carnet de identidad. Luego una colmena de avispas caníbales al cual le mordisquearon hasta ablandarle las muelas al unicornio.

Lo último fue el laberinto donde el príncipe siendo todavía arrastrado, se golpeaba por todas las esquinas y setos altos, hasta finalmente llegar al centro y ahí fue ascendiendo hasta el cielo por el cohete. Luego una gran explosión por el cielo.

El unicornio cayó por el tejado del castillo donde era justamente en su habitación y cayó justo en su sillón todo chamuscado, picoteado, mordisqueado, pinchado...etc.

Brodek que estaba en el centro del laberinto estaba tirado en el suelo partiéndose de risa.

Brodek: Jajajaja...Sabía yo que esto del cohete sería una idea genial*...jajajajaja.

 *** Idea de Brodek117 lo del cohete pirotécnico. Lo demás fue cosa mía.**

Se reía sin parar el pony verde mientras su katana Blood le decía seriamente.

Blood: Desde luego. Eres un caso perdido de estupided congénita.

Brodek: Ey. No te pases. Además ¿Que tiene de malo gastar una broma de vez en cuando? Sobre todo cuando es ese unicornio tan fastidioso. Oh si. Ojalara hubiera tenido una cámara para inmortalizar tal evento...Espera un momento. No tengo una cámara. Tengo varias repartidas por ahí y todas ellas con disparador automático.

Decía completamente sonriente el pony verde al acordarse de las cámaras estratégicamente colocadas en el recorrido que tuvo Blueblood. Las fotos se mostraban a Blueblood siendo arrastrado, golpeado, pinchado, aguijoneado, picoteado y finalmente quemado. Cosas que al pony verde le hacía enorme gracia al verlas.

Volviendo al gran templo de los Blade. La puerta que llevaba a la gran sala se abrió. Por ella salió Holy Blade lleno de moratones y varias señales de duros golpes por todo su cuerpo. Caminaba con algo de dificultad, siendo seguido por la matriarca al cual estaba como si nada.

Golden Star: Bueno Holy Blade querido. Parece que has mejorado mucho, pero aun no es suficiente.

Blade: No me diga...

Respondía con sarcasmo el alicornio al cual por poco no se cae al suelo debido al o lastimado que estaba. La yegua riéndose un poco le dijo.

Blade: Espera un momento Holy Blade querido.

La matriarca iluminó su cuerno y curó al instante todas las heridas y golpes que tenía el alicornio. Este se sintió como nuevo.

Blade: Bueno. Parece que ya estoy mejor.

Decía el alicornio examinando su cuerpo que estaba perfectamente bien.

Golden Star: Llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando. Es mejor que te tomes por lo menos tres días para que descanses, antes de volver a los entrenamientos. Puedes ir a tu cuarto si quieres.

Le decía amablemente la matriarca. El semental se lo agradeció.

Blade: Gracias matriarca.

Agradecía este yendo hacia su habitación que tenía en el templo. Luego de andar por un pasillo con varias habitaciones para las visitas, entró en la suya. Dentro era un cuarto bastante grande con una habitación principal. Escritorio. Un cuarto de baño con ducha y finalmente una amplia cama. El semental sin dudarlo se tumbó en ella boca arriba y se relajó por completo.

Blade: Oh si...Después de estar por lo menos tres años ahí metido, unos días de descanso me vendrán bien.

Decía el semental estirándose un poco para luego echarse dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Blade. Brodek estaba en la cocina pese a que este le tenían prohibido entrar en ella.

Blood: No creo que sea buena idea que lo haga maestro.

Le comentaba la katana mientras Brodek sacaba dos rebanadas de pan de una bolsa.

Brodek: Ey. Solo quiero unas tostadas con mantequilla ¿Que podría salir mal?

Blood: ¿Te hago una lista?

Respondía con sarcasmo la katana. Brodek ignoró eso y puso las dos tostadas en la tostadora, bajó la palanquita para meter las dos tostadas dentro. Espero cinco minutos y finalmente salieron las dos rebanadas de pan ya tostadas.

Brodek: Aja ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Y todo eso sin que se produjera ningún accidente.

Decía el pony verde untando las dos tostadas. En ese momento la tostadora explotó delante del semental dejando a este carbonizado.

Brodek: No me fastidies ¿Ahora le da la tostadora por suicidarse?

Decía fastidiado el pony verde arreglándose la crin y limpiándose como podía, dejó las tostadas en un plato e inexplicablemente estas explotaron también destrozando parte de la cocina.

Brodek: ¿Ahora las tostadas untadas explotan también? Ay madre. Yo solo quería unas tostadas.

Se quejaba el pony verde hasta que una voz captó su atención.

Kasidi: ¿Que ocurre aquí?

Brodek: Ay no...La que faltaba...

Temblaba de miedo el pony verde justo cuando la sirvienta entró y vio la cocina destrozada. Esta quedó impactada ante lo que vio.

Kasidi: NOOO...La cocina otra vez no. Brodek maldita sea. Otra vez lo has vuelto a hacer.

Le gritaba furiosa la yegua, clavando una mirada asesina al pony verde, al cual este la miraba con miedo.

Brodek: Te juro que no se que ha pasado. Yo solo quería unas tostadas...No tengo nada que ver con esto.

Trataba de defenderse el pony verde pero la yegua no quise hacerle casó y cogió un amasador que estaba sobre la mesa medio derruida.

Brodek: No por favor. No me des con ese amasador.

Rogaba el pony verde por su vida mientras miraba con miedo el amasador. La sirvienta le respondió.

Kasidi: No Brodek. No voy a usar este amasador.

Brodek: Buff...Menos mal...

Respiraba aliviado el pony verde al ver que se había librado de que la sirvienta lo atizase con el amasador. Este dejó el amasador en un cajón y luego metiendo sus cascos en otro cajón le decía.

Kasidi: En realidad te voy a dar con esto.

Decía enfadada la yegua mientras sacaba un amasador que era tres veces mas grande que el anterior. Aquello llenó de terror al pony verde haciendo que este saliera huyendo por su vida, mientras la sirvienta lo perseguía con el amasador gigante.

Kasidi: Ahora verás majadero...

Gritaba la yegua mientras perseguía al pony verde por fuera de la mansión.

Brodek: PERDOOOOON...

Se disculpaba el pony verde sin dejar de correr. Desde la ventana Dana que se había despertado veía la persecución de ambos.

Dana: Ahí van otra vez...

Decía la yegua con resignación al ver lo de siempre cuando Brodek entra en la cocina y se lo carga.

Dana: Y al final se dejó coger...Desde luego. Si Brodek acabase corriendo en un maratón, acabaría siempre el último...Madre...Que golpetazo acaba de recibir en la cabeza con el amasador gigante.

Desde la ventana, Dana notó que en el buzón tenía la banderita arriba de que había llegado correo. Desde la ventana, usó su magia para traer el correo y mirar lo que había.

Dana: Cartas y mas cartas...

Decía la yegua mientras miraba las cartas, hasta que hubo una que captó su atención.

Dana: ¿Mmm? ¿Y esto..?

La yegua abrió dicho sobre y miró su contenido. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

Dana: Carai...Esto no me lo esperaba.

Volviendo a la zona blanca. Holy Blade seguía entrenándose con la matriarca. Estos estaban volando en el aire, mientras Holy Blade lanzaba infinidad de puñetazos y patas contra la matriarca, al cual esta los bloqueaba prácticamente todos.

Golden Star: Vamos Holy Blade. Tienes que aplicarte mas si quieres ser mas fuerte...

Le decía la matriarca, esquivando un puñetazo del alicornio y esta le dio una patada en su costado con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo blanco con dureza. El alicornio se levantó dispuesto a continuar mientras veía como la matriarca bajaba al suelo. Holy Blade fue corriendo hacia la matriarca y trató de darla con una patada voladora pero esta lo esquivó. Rápidamente cuando se puso al suelo, se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo de la matriarca y este contraatacó con otro puñetazo. Aquel momento logró conectarle un duro golpe en la cara de la matriarca que la hizo retroceder.

Golden Star: Valla Blade. Veo que al menos has logrado darme un golpe. Eso está bien.

Comentaba la matriarca sonriendo levemente mientras se frotaba la cara donde recibió el golpe. Holy Blade se sentía mas animado y cargó de nuevo contra ella dispuesto a seguir.

Golden: (Valla...Holy Blade ha mejorado mucho desde que empezó. Mucho mas rápido de lo que suelen hacerlo la mayoría).

Pensaba la alicornio dorada mientras seguía esquivando y bloqueando ataques del alicornio, al mismo tiempo que de vez en cuando lanzaba algún que otro golpe al cual el alicornio blanco ahora lograba esquivar con menos dificultad.

Mas tarde. Ambos salieron de la sala. El alicornio blanco estaba exhausto y la matriarca estaba ligeramente cansadas ya que esta vez el alicornio blanco la había dado mas trabajo.

Golden Star: Valla Blade. Debo decir que estoy impresionada. Has mejorado bastante. Mas de lo que esperaba.

Le decía sonriente la yegua al semental. Este sonriendo la agradeció el cumplido.

Blade: Gracias matriarca.

De improviso entró nada menos que Brodek para sorpresa de estos que no se esperaban la visita del pony verde. El pony verde entró de golpe corriendo en el cuarto. Llevaba plantas como matorrales y ramas encima como partes de su cuerpo cubiertas de barro.

Blade: ¿Brodek?

Exclamó el alicornio sorprendido de ver a su amigo el pony verde. Brodek al verle le saludó.

Brodek: Ah Blade. Hola amigo. Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Y un placer conocerla matriarca. Sin duda sois mas hermosa de lo que me imaginaba.

La comentaba el pony verde sin poder ocultar su admiración por la gran belleza de la yegua. Esta le agradeció el cumplido.

Golden Star: Oh. Muy amable joven.

Blade: Brodek ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y como me has encontrado?

Preguntaba este. Brodek limpiándose un poco le contestó.

Brodek: Si. Le pedí algún que otro mapa a algunos de tus parientes cercanos (salto a su padre claro ya que este aun me la tiene jurada) y lo usé para buscar el templo. Pero durante el camino perdí el mapa, luego perdí el mapa de recambio y finalmente perdí el de emergencia. Y al final acabe dando tumbos por la selva buscando el dichoso templo.

Contaba el pony verde a estos. Ahí Blood de forma sarcástica le dijo.

Blood: Desde luego maestro, estas mas perdido que un cura en una discoteca.

Brodek: Callate Blood...

Respondía molesto por el comentario el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando a este le preguntó.

Blade: Bueno amigo ¿Que te ha traído aquí?

Brodek mirando al semental, decidió decirle el por que había venido.

Brodek: Pues Blade amigo...es sobre tu hermana Dana...Ella...

En otro lugar en un ring de combate en un recinto deportivo al cual no había nadie, siendo únicamente Kasidi la única espectadora del lugar. En el ring estaba Dana Blade con su traje de luchadora.

Dana: Esto es muy raro. Primero recibo esa extraña carta citándome aquí y que llevara mi traje de luchadora ¿Por que? ¿Acaso tengo que luchar contra alguien? ¿Y por que no hay nadie aquí?

Kasidi: No lo se Dana. Pero todo esto es muy extraño.

Respondía Kasidi cerca del borde externo del ring en una esquina.

Stellar Galaxy: Eso es porque yo te cite aquí.

Dana y Kasidi se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Stellar. Ambas vieron a la pegaso bajar volando desde el techo, hasta llegar al ring. Esta llevaba un traje de luchadora parecida al de Dana. Unos pantalones cortos con detalles rojos, una camisa negra corta sin mangas con el dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda. Unas botas negras en las patas traseras y una coderas rojas en sus cuatro patas.

Dana: ¿Stellar? ¿Eres tú?

Exclamó sorprendida la alicornio.

Stellar: Así es amiga.

Dana: ¿Tu me enviaste la carta? ¿Por que?

Stellar: Muy simple amiga mía. Quiero ver si tu tienes lo que hay que tener para aguantar un combate contra mi.

Respondía de forma tajante la pegaso al mismo tiempo que chocaba sus dos cascos delanteros el uno contra el otro. Tanto Dana como Kasidi se sorprendieron al oír a la pegaso decir eso.

Dana: ¿Como?

Comet: Así es. Mi hermana desde hace tiempo está deseosa de enfrentarse a ti.

Completó el pegaso azul apareciendo en una esquina.

Comet: Hace tiempo mi hermana fue una brava luchadora, pero ganaba con una facilidad pasmosa los combates al cual la mayoría solo duraban entre 5 y 10 segundos.

Explicaba el pegaso. Dana se quedó pensativa por un momento hasta que esta dijo.

Dana: Espera...Ahora que lo dices. Yo oí historias sobre una gran luchadora que tenía fama de ser una adversaria temible. Conocida como la Furia Llameante. Espera...¿Eras tu Stellar?

Stellar: Así es amiga. Yo tenía fama de ser imbatible. Yo ganaba combates tras combates. Pero con el tiempo se me volvió repetitivo y aburrido por el hecho de no encontrar adversarias de mi talla.

Explicaba la pegaso mientras Dana la escuchaba con suma atención a la pegaso.

Stellar: Por eso abandone la lucha, ya que no sentía ya pasión alguna. Pero durante un tiempo seguí tus combates y tras ganar varios combates la mayoría muy reñidos. Pensé que tu podrías darme lo que tanto ansiaba en su momento. Un combate de verdad.

Decía con decisión la yegua. Dana estaba ya bastante sorprendida por la revelación de su amiga, no solo por el hecho de que fuera esta una antigua luchadora de leyenda, sino que esta deseara enfrentarse a ella en combate de lucha libre equina.

Dana: Valla...no se que decir...Será un honor enfrentarme a tan legendaria luchadora.

Decía la yegua sin tener apenas palabras que decir aunque en parte honrada de poder enfrentarse a una luchadora de leyenda. Stellar respondió.

Stellar: No hay nada que decir amiga. Solo debes saber que ahora disputaremos un combate. Mas te vale que te emplees a fondo amiga, porque yo no me pienso contener. Bueno. Nunca lo hago jejejeje...

Se reía la yegua. Dana recuperándose de la sorpresa la dijo de forma decidida.

Dana: Muy bien Stellar. Si un combate quieres lo tendrás. Pienso emplearme a fondo.

Decía de forma decidida la yegua adoptando postura de combate. Stellar sonrió ante la determinación de su amiga.

Stellar: Me alegra saber eso. Bien amiga. Prepárate.

Comet Galaxy en una mesa, hizo sonar el gong dando comienzo al combate.

Stellar: Bien Dana...Lánzame tu mejor golpe.

Decía de forma retadora Stellar. Dana no se hizo esperar y corrió hacia ella, acto seguido saltó lanzando una doble patada voladora, pero Stellar con sus cascos la paró y la lanzó contra las cuerdas al cual la alicornio rebotó y Stellar la placó el cuello con su brazo entero, haciendo que esta girara por completo por el aire y cayera al suelo.

Dana rápidamente se levantó y cargó contra ella tratando de agarrarla, pero Stellar rápidamente la esquivó y poniéndose justo detrás de ella la cogió de la cintura y la hizo un súplex golpeando duramente su cabeza contra el suelo del ring.

Stellar: Vamos...¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Decía en cierto modo molesta la pegaso. Dana sin previo aviso la atrapó con sus patas traseras las patas delanteras de Stellar tirandola al suelo y sin dudarlo se echó encima de esta estando Stellar boca abajo. Con ambos brazos la hizo un candado al cuello de la pegaso.

Stellar: Esto esta mejor...

Decía la pegaso mientras Dana hacía fuerza. Luego de un rato la pegaso se liberó del agarre librándose de la llave.

Dana no quiso perder tiempo y comenzó a darla puñetazos y patadas contra Stellar al cual esta los bloqueaba con sus brazos.

Stellar: Nada mal Dana...Nada mal Dana...

Decía sonriente la pegaso para acto seguido esquivar un puñetazo de Dana y luego cogerla del brazo para lanzarla contra una esquina del ring y Stellar sin perder tiempo cogió carrera y fue directa hacia ella, Dana logró esquivarla haciendo que esta se diera contra la esquina del ring haciendo que saliera ligeramente rebotada y caminando para atrás. Dana rápidamente se puso detrás de ella y cogiendola de la cintura la hizo un suplex golpeándola duramente contra el suelo. Pese al golpe la pegaso se levantó como si nada.

Stellar: de momento mas de 10 segundos. Nada mal. Al final si valdrá la pena.

Dana: Ahora verás tu cuanto valdrá la pena.

Decía Dana corriendo hacia Stellar y saltando para pillarla el cuello con sus brazos, pero Stellar se agachó y la paró cogiendola de la cintura a Dana e ir corriendo hacia una esquina golpeando duramente la espalda de la alicornio. Ahí parada la dejo la pegaso y la dio varias patadas en el estomago de Dana.

Dana recibía brutales patadas por parte de Stellar, hasta que una voz la hizo reaccionar.

Blade: DANA. No te rindas.

Su hermano Holy Blade estando al lado de Kasidi y con Brodek con ellos, la estaba animándola.

Blade: Tu puedes Dana. No te rindas.

Kasidi: Si Dana. Estamos contigo.

Brodek: Si nena. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Dana sonrió al ver a su hermano y amigos animándola. Aquello la dio fuerzas para parar una de las patadas de Stellar sujetándola con sus dos cascos y tirar hacia arriba tirando de espaldas contra el suelo. Dana sin perder tiempo salto hasta apoyarse en las cuerdas inferiores de la esquina del ring y salta dando un fuerte codazo en el estomago de Stellar.

Comet: Whoa...Eso si que tuvo que doler.

Dana sin perder tiempo levantó a Stellar y la lanzo contra las cuerdas para cuando rebotara, recibirla con una doble patada aérea que la tiró de nuevo al suelo. Stellar se levantó rápidamente y dijo.

Stellar: Nada mal. Pero basta de juegos...Es hora de pelear en serio.

Decía la yegua sonriendo y luego se lanzó hacia Dana. Dana trató de pararla de un puñetazo pero esta la esquivó agachándose y luego cogiendola de la cintura para levantarla por encima de su hombro y saltar hacia atrás para hacer que se diera un cabezazo Dana contra el suelo.

Stellar sin darla tiempo, la levantó y acto seguido la levantó con ambos brazos hasta tenerla encima de su cabeza y acto seguido tirarla duramente contra el suelo.

Stellar: Y para terminar...

Stellar subió a una esquina del ring y saltó placando completamente contra Dana.

Comet: Uy madre...Una vez que Stellar inmoviliza contra el suelo a su rival, ya no hay nada que hacer.

Comentaba el pegaso al ver a su hermana hacer su movimiento final.

Kasidi: Dana no...

Blade: No ten rindas...

Brodek: Vamos nena...Mueve ese enorme y lindo trasero de ahí y levántate.

Gritaban estos. Justo cuando iba a llegar el tercer golpe para finalizar el combate. Los ojos de Dana brillaron como cuando lucho contra la Gran Berta.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, Dana logró de un empujón quitarse de encima a Stellar al cual fue esta muy alta y cayó duramente al suelo.

Comet: Mi madre ¿Que ha pasado?

Exclamó sorprendido el pegaso al ver por primera vez en su vida que alguien lograra liberarse de una inmovilización de Stellar. La pegaso se levantó también sorprendida por ello.

Stellar: ¿Y eso...?

Comentaba la pegaso mientras veía a Dana levantarse. Podía notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de Dana. Un brillo que no había visto nunca.

Blade: Es...Como la otra vez...

Comentó el alicornio blanco al ver a su hermana en el mismo estado que cuando lucho contra la Gran Berta. Dana gritó a un gran volumen que se podía oír a gran distancia y acto seguido se lanzó hacia Stellar.

La pegaso se preparó para contraatacar y lanzó un puñetazo pero esta la esquivo y contraatacó con una patada que la hizo retroceder. Stellar no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a darla varias puñetazos pero Dana las esquivaba todas y acto seguido la dio un cabezazo contra Stellar haciéndola retroceder.

Dana se lanzó hacia esta y cogiendola de la cintura la levanto para darla la vuelta teniéndola boca abajo y la bajó de golpe haciendo que se diera un duro cabezazo contra el suelo.

Stellar algo adolorida de la cabeza se levantó y dijo sonriente mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Stellar: Valla Dana. Debo admitir que esto está siendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Decía sonriente Stellar. Ahora la pegaso se lanzó al contraataque y salando daba infinidad de patadas voladoras contra Dana, al cual esta se protegía con sus brazos siendo arrastrada hasta una esquina. Stellar dejó de dar patadas aéreas y volviendo al suelo lanzaba infinidad de puñetazos contra Dana, al cual esta se seguía cubriendo con sus brazos. Dana logró parar uno de los puñetazos de Stellar y conectar uno suyo contra el estomago de Stellar con tanta fuerza que la mandó a la esquina contraria.

Stellar: Bien amiga. Veo que no te contienes...

Decía sonriente la yegua. Dana no decía nada. Seguía con su expresión seria con su brillo en sus ojos.

Stellar: Pues yo si que no me voy a contener, aunque como dije ya antes. Nunca lo hago.

Ambas yeguas se lanzaron la una contra la otra, cargando todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos que iban a lanzar sus mas fuerte puñetazo. Cuando ambas se encontraron, lanzaron sus puños contra la otra dándose mutuamente en la cara, al mismo tiempo que unas dobles ondas de choque se formó en todo el recinto y que obligo a Blade y a los otros a agarrarse.

Ambas adversarias salieron volando en lados opuestos fuera del ring y ambas se estrellaron contra las paredes mas altas del la zona de espectadores. Aquello dejó pasmados a los presentes.

Kasidi: Dana...

Blade: Hermana...

Comet: Ay madre...Hermana...

Mas tarde. Dana se despertó en una cama de la enfermería. Esta aturdida abría los ojos.

Blade: Hola hermana ¿Como estas?

Preguntaba el semental a su hermana. Esta abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia donde oía la voz de su hermano, pudo ver a este junto con Kasidi y Brodek.

Dana: Hermano..¿Que ha pasado?

Preguntaba la alicornio al cual no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado.

Blade: ¿No recuerdas nada?

Dana: Por eso pregunto...

Antes de que alguien dijese algo, Brodek se adelantó y la dijo de golpe.

Brodek: Nena. Has estado impresionante en el combate. Parecía que ibas a perder contra Stellar pero inesperadamente lograste sobreponerte y mantener un duro combate. Y valla final.

Decía todo emocionado el pony verde.

Dana: ¿Gane acaso?

Kasidi: En realidad empataste con Stellar cuando las dos os golpeasteis mutuamente, saliendo ambas volando a gran distancia. La verdad Dana, no se como lo has hecho.

Blade: Fue parecido a cuando te enfrentaste a la gran Berta.

Dana: ¿En serio me ocurrió lo mismo?

Preguntaba la yegua algo sorprendida. Estos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Dana: ¿Y Stellar? ¿Que ha pasado con ella? ¿Esta bien?

Preguntaba esta preocupada por su amiga. Estos respondieron.

Blade: No te preocupes hermana. Está bien.

Brodek: Ella recobró el sentido antes y luego se fue con su hermano tras despedirse de nosotros. Dijo que aunque empatara contigo, no se arrepintió absolutamente de nada.

Decía el pony verde sonriente ampliamente. Dana no sabía que decir.

Dana: Valla. No se que decir ante eso.

Blade: No digas nada y vallamos a tomar algo para celebrarlo por el buen combate que tuviste hermana.

Kasidi: Si. Holy Blade tiene razón. Mejor celebrarlo en un buen restaurante.

Brodek: Genial. Vallamos a comer pronto. Porque tengo una gazuza que no sabe nadie.

Tras ir a un restaurante bueno al cual durante la comida iban celebrando el buen combate que tuvo Dana.

Mas tarde volvieron a la mansión por tren. Una vez en la casa comentaron.

Dana: ¿Tienes que volver al templo hermano?

Blade: Así es hermana. Tengo que estar a punto para cuando sea el combate.

Decía el alicornio blanco. Ahí Kasidi comentó.

Kasidi: ¿Tiene que volver a hacer tan largo viaje para ir a dicho templo?

Preguntó la sirvienta. Holy Blade tranquilamente la respondió.

Blade: No os preocupéis. La matriarca me dio lo que se podría decirse...Una puerta trasera.

Estos salieron por el jardín y vieron un especie de selló en el suelo del jardín.

Dana: ¿Y eso hermano?

Blade: Es un sello de tele transporte. La matriarca creó un sello en el templo y otro aquí para poder ir y volver rápidamente. Así es como pude volver antes para ver a Dana durante su combate.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio. Ahí Brodek comentó.

Brodek: Si. La verdad es que esto ahorra muchas horas de viaje. Si hubiera tenido algo así en el pasado.

Kasidi: Ahora que lo pienso Brodek. Dana recibió la carta casi nada ¿Como lo has hecho para llegar tan rápidamente al templo de los Blade?

Preguntaba la sirvienta. Brodek en ese momento trajo un soporte de metal donde una pantalla con anilla enrollada por completo. El pony verde tiró de la anilla mostrando un mapa donde se veía la mansión Blade y la distancia considerable hacia el templo de los Blade como unas líneas explicando como llegar. Luego de unos segundos de mirar se giró y alzando de hombros respondió.

Brodek: Ni idea...Cosas de los fanfics supongo.

Blood: Cabeza hueca...

Decía con sarcasmo la espada. Brodek molesto por el comentario cogió la katana y comenzó a golpear con ella una roca cercana para molestia de Blood.

Blade: Bueno. Hermana. Amigos. Tengo que volver al templo a continuar con mis entrenamientos.

Dana: Cuídate hermano.

Blade: Igualmente hermana.

Ambos hermanos sonrientes se abrazaron y tras despedirse, Holy Blade fue al circulo y en un haz de luz, volvió al templo. Apareciendo en la sala de la chimenea donde la matriarca tranquilamente sentada leía un libro. Cuando notó la presencia del alicornio, esta sonrió diciéndole.

Golden Star: Ya has vuelto Holy Blade ¿Listo para continuar con el entrenamiento?

Preguntaba esta con una sonrisa. El semental sonriendo también respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto matriarca. Aun tengo mucho que conseguir antes de la segunda parte del torneo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Lo del combate de Dana contra Stellar Galaxy y la historia de esta como luchadora son ideas de Comet Galaxy al cual le agradezco las ideas.**


	30. El Ataque de los Ancestros

**El Ataque de los Ancestros**

En la mansión Blade todo estaba muy tranquilo. Dana Blade hacía unas flexiones en el suelo mientras Kasidi limpiaba la casa con el plumero. Había bastante silencio en la casa siendo solo roto por el sonido de las flexiones de Dana como kasidi moviendo el plumero de un lado a otro.

Dana: Hay mucha calma en la casa ¿No te parece Kasidi?

Comentaba esta sin parar de hacer flexiones. Kasidi siguiendo con la limpieza la respondió.

Kasidi: Si Dana. Desde que Holy Blade se fue a entrenar, hay mucha calma por la casa.

Dana: Si...Espero que mi hermano vuelva algún día aunque sea por un poco de tiempo. La verdad es que le echo en falta. Por no decir que hay mucho silencio en la casa sin él.

Nada mas decir eso último, entró de golpe Brodek por la ventana abierta que había en la sala, sorprendiendo a las dos yeguas. Brodek al cual su rostro figuraba miedo como precaución extrema, cerró la ventana al igual que hizo las cortinas para taparla. Acto seguido sin mediar palabra, se escondió detrás del gran sofá procurando no asomarse para nada.

Kasidi: Adiós calma y silencio...

Dijo con sarcasmo la sirvienta rotando los ojos al ver como el pony verde entró a sopetón por la casa y se escondía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dana dejando de hacer flexiones se acercó al pony verde para ver que estaba haciendo este.

Dana: Brodek ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Aparte del ridículo como siempre haces claro.

Le preguntaba con algo de sarcasmo la yegua mirando al pony verde que estaba escondido en el sofá mirando por todos lados, como si tratase de que no le encontrase nadie.

Brodek: Pssss...Silencio...No quiero que me encuentre aquí...

Dana: ¿Quien?

Preguntaba curiosa Dana sin comprender las acciones del pony verde. Kasidi con cuidado se asomó por la ventana donde había entrado Brodek. Y por ella vio a un pony de avanzada edad portando un papel que ponía "Debe" con expresión molesta en la cara y como si buscase a alguien. Portaba bajo el brazo un gran bastón que podría servir perfectamente como garrote para golpear en la cabeza a alguien.

Kasidi: ¿De ese pony te escondes?

Preguntaba Kasidi. Brodek nervioso la contestó.

Brodek: Es mi antiguo casero...Al quien le debo 8 años de alquiler. Me llevo escondiendo de él desde hace bastante tiempo y como me encuentre, lo que me hace.

Respondía el pony verde con temor a que su antiguo casero le encontrase. Dana y Kasidi se miraron a la una a la otra, y soltaron un leve suspiro ante lo que tenían que soportar y que la calma que había en la casa se fuera de golpe.

Mientras en el templo de los Blade. Holy Blade se había tomado un descanso de la sala especial de entrenamientos. El semental estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de la chimenea leyendo un libro de la gran biblioteca (al cual tiene para aburrir).

Blade: Uff...La verdad es que viene bien tomarse un respiro después de tantos días de entrenamiento.

Comentaba el semental. Luego mirándose a si mismo comentó.

Blade: Aunque el entrenamiento me ha venido bastante bien. Me siento mucho mas fuerte que cuando comencé con esto.

Decía esto examinándose a si mismo. Realmente se sentía mas fuerte que antes. Incluso había ganado mas musculatura, había desarrollado nuevas técnicas de ataque y defensa tanto en el cuerpo a cuerpo como en el manejo de la técnica doble de espadas. En cierto modo se sentía orgulloso de lo lejos que había logrado llegar durante el entrenamiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la matriarca lo llamó.

Golden: Holy Blade ¿Estas ahí?

Blade: Si matriarca. Estoy aquí.

Respondía el semental dejando de leer y dejando el libro sobre la mesa. La matriarca al verle sonrió y le comentó.

Golden: Ah Blade. Me alegro de encontrarte aquí. Tienes visita.

Blade: ¿Visita?

Golden: Así es Holy Blade querido. De unos ponis que dicen que son amigos tuyos.

Respondía la yegua con una gran sonrisa, ya que a esta debido a lo sola que se sentía en ocasiones en la gran biblioteca, la agradaba enormemente las visitas. El semental la preguntó.

Blade: ¿Y de quienes son si se puede saberse?

Dawn: De nosotros Holy Blade amigo.

Respondió apareciendo nada menos que su amigo Dawn Frontier. Con él estaban el resto de destinianos Zola, Ultimate, Jinshu, Insight y Pure. Holy Blade se alegró enormemente de verlos.

Blade: Amigos. Me alegro de veros a todos aquí. Que sorpresa.

Comentaba el semental yendo hacia sus amigos y chocando de cascos con Dawn.

Blade: Valla amigos. Me alegro de veros aquí de visita.

Dawn: Igualmente nos alegra verte Holy Blade.

Zola: Si. Es un placer.

Ultimate: Sobre todo con la posibilidad de ver a una belleza como la matriarca.

Comentó el pegaso mirando a la matriarca mientras esta le sonreía dulcemente. Jinshu en cambio no dijo nada. Este se hacía el indiferente como siempre, Holy Blade ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud indiferente del kirin.

Insight: Madre mía...Cuantos libros hay aquí. En la vida había visto tantos...

Comentaba el unicornio blanco al ver tantos libros juntos en la infinidad de estantes que había en dicho lugar. Golden Star sonriendo a este le comentó.

Golden: Si querido. En esta biblioteca tengo de todo. Casi toda la información del mundo y algo mas está en esta basta biblioteca.

Le explicaba la matriarca. Ultimate acercándose a esta la comentó con su típica actitud de don Juan.

Ultimate: Ya veo ¿Sabe que me encanta las intelectuales?

Golden: No me digas querido...

Respondía esta con una leve sonrisa.

Blade: Bueno chicos ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Dawn: Bueno...Nuestra maestra Cloud Moon nos dio un descanso.

Blade: ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que esa era una yegua que solo pensaba en entrenar entrenar y no divertirse nunca.

Comentaba en plan broma el alicornio blanco.

Ultimate: Y lo dice el tío que se acostó con ella y que tuvo una gran sesión con ella.

Le dijo el pegaso haciendo reír a todos menos Jinshu que el casi nunca se reía. Ultimate continuo hablando.

Ultimate: En serio tío, que te hayas acostado con la sensei y encima lograr satisfacerla tiene enorme mérito ¿Tienes idea de cuantos de la academia querían hacerlo con ella pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo por el gran miedo que le tenían a la sensei? Amigo. Deberías sentirte honrado por haber tenido la suerte de haberlo hecho con ella jajajaja. Amigo. Sin duda serías el héroe de la academia y la envidia de todos por haberlo hecho con ella.

Comentaba el pegaso haciendo reír mas a los demás. Holy Blade riéndose también respondió a este.

Blade: Si claro jejejejeje...(aunque eso me recuerda cuando la tuve con la directora de mi antiguo instituto Freeze Calm...Mi madre...Nunca me imaginé que tras su actitud de directora fría y estricta, tuviera un lado tan salvaje y ardiente).

Pensaba esto último riéndose levemente. En ese momento se le vino una cosa en la cabeza.

Blade: Un momento. Es verdad ¿Como no he pensado antes en eso?

Insight: ¿A que te refieres Holy Blade?

Preguntaba el unicornio. El alicornio mirando a la matriarca la preguntó.

Blade: Perdone matriarca ¿Podría ayudarme en una cosa?

Golden Star: ¿En que Holy Blade querido?

Blade: Sobre una cosa que encontré hace tiempo yo y unos amigos cerca de Arabia Sentada. Lo tengo en mi equipaje. Dame un momento.

El semental fue hacia su cuarto un momento y minutos mas tarde volvió.

Blade: Mire matriarca. Esto es lo que yo quería enseñarla.

El semental mostró la piedra que se encontró hace tiempo en la cueva cerca de Arabia Sentada. La matriarca miró perpleja la piedra con los ojos muy abiertos.

Blade: Eh...Matriarca...

Trató de captarla su atención a la matriarca al ver que esta no respondía. Al final la matriarca habló.

Golden Star: Holy Blade...¿De donde has sacado esta piedra?

Blade: Mis amigos y yo encontramos esta piedra en Arabia Sentada. Es la segunda que encontramos. La primera por desgracia nos la quitaron hace tiempo.

La matriarca miraba la piedra en cierto modo como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. En ese momento desplegó sus alas y salió volando.

Blade: Matriarca...

Dawn: ¿A donde va?

Ultimate: Esa si que es una belleza rápida...

La matriarca voló velozmente hacia una sección de la biblioteca y desesperadamente buscaba algo entre los libros.

Golden Star: Se que lo he visto antes...Vamos...Tiene que estar por aquí...

Comentaba la yegua pasando su casco entre los diversos títulos de los libros. Finalmente se paró por el que buscaba.

Golden Star: Aja...Aquí esta...

Decía sonriente la yegua apuntando con su casco el libro que buscaba. Lo sacó del estante y rápidamente volvió por donde estaban Holy Blade y los otros.

Zola: Esto. ¿Esta bien señora matriarca?

Preguntaba la cebra ante las prisas de la yegua. Esta dejando el libro sobre la mesa y abriendo entre sus páginas, se paró en una en concreta. Luego mirando seriamente a Holy Blade le preguntó.

Golden Star: Dime Holy Blade ¿La primera piedra que vistes era como alguna de estas?

Le preguntaba la matriarca apuntando con su casco en una página donde se mostraban cinco piedras. Holy Blade reconoció dos de ellas. La primera que este junto con Gunsmith y Eyedragon encontraron, y la segunda junto con Sheikdark y Brodek.

Blade: Si. Dos de ellas son como las que encontramos hace tiempo.

Respondía de forma afirmativa el semental. La yegua mirando al libro con expresión seria y preocupada comentó.

Golden Star: Ya veo...Así que al final la leyenda sobre las Piedras de la Creación es cierta.

Insight: ¿Las Piedras de la Creación?

Pure: No me suena esa leyenda para nada.

Comentaron estos. La matriarca seriamente les respondió a estos.

Golden Star: Es natural...Estas piedras son tan antiguas como vuestros dioses los Grandes Padre y Madre. Hasta me atrevo decir que son incluso mas antiguos que estos.

El comentario de la matriarca sorprendió en gran medida a los destinianos.

Dawn: ¿Mas antiguo que los grandes Padre y Madre?

Jinshu: Eso es imposible. Los grandes Padre y Madre fueron el origen de todo y lo que dieron vida al universo. Esa leyenda es una pura burda...

Comentó el kirin con su típica actitud desagradable. La matriarca le comentó a este.

Golden Star: ¿Y nunca os preguntasteis como eran las cosas antes que estos llegaran? ¿O como nacieron exactamente los grandes padre y madre? ¿Como eran las cosas cuando los llamados Padre y Madre nacieron o eso? ¿Lo hicieron como ponis adultos, o eran ponis recién nacidos? ¿Nunca os hicisteis esas preguntas?

Aquel comentaron hizo pensar a los destinianos. La verdad es que en ninguna escritura destiniana hablaba sobre como era el origen de los grandes padre y madre.

Blade: Matriarca ¿Que son exactamente las Piedras de la Creación?

Preguntaba el semental. La matriarca le contestó.

Golden Star: Las Piedras de la Creación son cinco poderosas gemas, cuyo poder por si solo no es gran cosa, pero cuando las cinco se reúnen, proporcionan a su portado un poder inmenso. Un poder para cambiarlo todo si lo desea. Un poder que supera a los mismos dioses con diferencia.

El grupo se sorprendió enormemente al oír eso de la matriarca.

Zola: No puede ser...

Dawn: ¿En serio existe unas piedras con un poder semejante así como así?

Jinshu: ¿Capaz de superar a los mismo creadores? Imposible.

Golden Star: Siento deciros que las piedras son reales, cosa que me pudo confirmar Holy Blade. Y es muy probable que este mundo corra un gran peligro. Nadie debería tener un poder así, y no debe permitir que el que las busque adquiera ese poder.

Holy Blade se quedó pensando en las palabras de la matriarca. Ahora las piezas comenzaba ya a encajar.

Blade: Claro...Ahora todo tiene mas sentido. Ahora ya se porque el rey Lorken y Dolf buscan tan desesperadamente las piedras. Con un poder así serían imparables.

Comentó el alicornio ahora que era consciente de la amenaza de las piedras para el mundo.

Golden Star: Holy Blade. No se que planean el rey y el barón. Pero tus amigos y tu debéis impedir que se hagan con las piedras cueste lo que cueste. Sino, todo el mundo y posiblemente la propia creación, correrán un enorme peligro.

Explicaba la yegua. Holy Blade asintiendo con la cabeza la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto matriarca. De momento ellos tienen una piedra mientras nosotros otra. Basta con asegurarse de que no consigan las demás piedras para que eso no ocurra.

Dawn: Si amigo. Y nosotros te ayudaremos con ello.

Ultimate: Si socio. Solo es conseguir las piedras, darle su merecido a los malos, y luego celebrarlo con las chicas.

Decía animado estos. Holy Blade agradeció la ayuda de estos.

Blade: Muchas gracias amigos. Se que con la ayuda de todos mis amigos, podremos conseguirlo.

Golden Star: Toma esto Holy Blade.

Decía la matriarca dando una extraña gema azul en forma de hoja de árbol.

Golden Star: Con esto podrás encontrar el resto de las piedras. Te mostrara el lugar donde están escondidas. Con eso debería servir para encontrarlas todas y alejarlas de esos rufianes.

Holy Blade cogiendo la gema, la dio las gracias por ello.

Blade: Muchas gracias matriarca. Gracias a esta piedra, siento que tenemos la ventaja nosotros.

Agradecía el alicornio con una sonrisa. Golden Star sonriendo a este le comentó.

Golden Star: Se que puedo confiar en vosotros chicos. Y espero que tengáis éxito en vuestra campaña.

Blade: Gracias matriarca. Al menos gracias a la gema que nos has dado, podremos estar por un paso por delante del rey y el barón.

Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, eran observados por la sombra espía de Dolf. El barón desde su cuarto, observaba al alicornio como los que estaban con él. El barón sonriendo malignamente comentó.

Dolf: Muchas gracias Holy Blade...Me has ahorrado días de investigación...jejejeje...Ahora solo es cuestión de conseguir esa piedra...Pero antes habrá que quitarte de en medio a ti y a tus amigos. Y creo que se como hacerlo.

Comentaba el barón. Luego la ventana mágica con que espiaba al grupo, cambio mostrando la estatua de los tres ancestros.

Dolf: Legendarium...

Invocó el libro el barón. Sus páginas mostraron a nada menos que a los ancestros.

Dolf: Los ancestros. Los mas poderosos de la familia Blade. Su poder no tenían igual. Sus enemigos temblaban con la sola mención de uno de ellos.

Leía el barón en voz alta. Finalmente dijo.

Dolf: Surgid poderosos ancestros, y destruid a Holy Blade y a sus amigos.

Ordenaba el barón mientras de su libro surgían tres chispas mágicas de luz. Una roja, una azul y finalmente una rosa.

Las tres luces viajaron rápidamente hasta el templo de los Blade y cada una se introdujo en las estatuas de los tres ancestros.

Holy Blade y sus amigos habían salido del templo para charlar entre ellos.

Blade: Así que para eso eran las piedras. Ahora si que todo encaja perfectamente.

Comentaba el alicornio ahora que tenía claro cual era su misión. Impedir que el rey Lorken y el barón Dolf se hicieran con las piedras fuese como fuese.

Dawn: La matriarca tiene razón. Nadie debería tener un poder semejante. Si cayeran en malos cascos...

Comentaba seriamente el destiniano.

Ultimate: Ey...Solo hay que impedir que se hagan con las piedras y ya esta ¿No? Yo no lo creo que sea tan difícil.

Decía animado el pegaso del viento.

Pure: Yo no creo que sea tan fácil. Primero hay que encontrarlas y asegurarse de que no caigan en malos cascos.

Comentó el kelpie. En ese momento tres rayos mágicos fueron directos hacia estos explotando en el suelo mandando a volar a estos para acto seguido caer al suelo.

Insight: ¿Que ha pasado?

Jinshu: Maldita sea ¿Quien se atreve a atacarnos?

Estos se levantaron y se sorprendieron ante lo que veían. Delante de ellos estaban nada menos que los ancestros Blade, o al menos sus estatuas.

Blade: No puede ser...Los ancestros...

Dijo sorprendido el alicornio al ver a los tres o al menos sus estatuas delante de este. Talon era una estatua viviente completamente roja. Untad una estatua de color azul y rosa para Loved.

Zola: Cuidado...Siento un mana maligno proveniente de las estatuas...

Comentó la cebra macho. Holy Blade furioso gritó.

Blade: Maldita sea ¿Quien se atreve a mancillar con magia oscura el honor de los ancestros? Esto es imperdonable.

De improviso Talon se desplazó casi al instante en medio de estos y los golpeó a todos haciéndoles estrellarse en diversos sitios del exterior del templo.

Holy Blade y los destinianos se levantaron rápidamente y se lanzaron a atacar al ancestro. Entre todos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas pero el ancestro sin moverse del sitio, bloqueaba con sus brazos todos los ataques con una velocidad pasmosa.

Ultimate: Venga ya...¿Ni siquiera logramos rozarlo?

Se quejaba el pegaso que pese a su gran velocidad, no lograba conectar un solo golpe al ancestro. Finalmente este con unos simples movimientos, golpeó a todos haciéndolos estrellar de nuevo en diversas partes de la zona. Los demás ancestros se reunieron con el primero.

El grupo adolorido se levantó y adoptando posición de combate comentaron.

Pure: Valla Blade...Tus ancestros sin duda son fuertes...

Comentaba el kelpie. Holy Blade le respondió.

Blade: Si...Por desgracia la magia oscura esta mancillando el buen nombre de los ancestros. Debemos parar esto como sea.

Zola: ¿Alguna idea?

Blade: Enfrentarse a los tres ancestros a la vez sería un suicidio debido a su enorme poder. Debemos separarlos y ocuparnos uno a uno de ellos.

Ultimate: Me parece bien. Yo me ocuparé de la lindura esa...

Comentó el pegaso deseoso de combatir contra tan hermosa yegua aunque fuese una estatua.

Insight: Iré contigo. Mis habilidades podrían venir bien para prever sus ataques.

Zola: Bien. Pure y yo podemos ocuparnos de Untad.

Pure: Si...Aunque no será nada fácil.

Completó el kelpie no muy seguro de poder plantar cara al ancestro.

Blade: Entonces Dawn, Jinshu y yo nos ocuparemos de Talon.

Dawn: Si. Lo daremos todo...

Decía con convicción del destiniano.

Jinshu: Parecen adversarios formidables. Valdrá la pena luchar contra ellos.

Comentaba Jinshu sonriendo en su interior ante la oportunidad de enfrentarse a tan poderosos guerreros.

Blade: Dawn. Jinshu. Yo voy con vosotros.

Dawn: Vale Blade. La verdad nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda.

Blade: Pues no se hable mas. Vamos allá.

Y Holy Blade como sus amigos destinianos se dividieron para enfrentarse a las estatuas de los tres ancestros. Holy Blade junto con Dawn y Jinshu se enfrentarían a Talon. Pure y Zola se enfrentarían a Untad. Ultimate e Insight a Loved.

Holy Blade y los otros combatieron a Talon. Estos lanzaban sus mas fuertes ataques contra el ancestro pero este sin apenas moverse del sitio, bloqueaba con sus brazos todos los ataques.

Dawn concentró mana en su casco tratando de darle un fuerte ataque, pero el ancestro detuvo con un solo casco el ataque para sorpresa de este. Holy Blade trató de atacarlo por la espalda pero el ancestro cogió del brazo a Dawn y lo usó para golpear al alicornio y hacer estrellar a ambos contra unas estatuas. Jinshu se lanzó tratando de golpearlo pero este lo esquivo agachándose y cogiendole por debajo de este con sus brazos, lo lanzó hacia otro lado hacia la zona arbolada de la selva.

Holy Blade voló hasta el cielo y ahí descendió en picado contra el ancestro. Ahí Holy Blade concentró energía en su cuerno para lanzarle a corta distancia un Atomic Blast. Pero en ese momento vio al ancestro crear un ataque similar al de Blade al cual este lo reconoció al instante el ataque que era.

Blade: (El Atomic Blast Ancestral...La técnica original).

Holy Blade no perdió tiempo y lanzó la esfera contra el ancestro, pero este contraatacó lanzando su ataque solo que en vez de una esfera, era un potente rayo espiral que destruyó con facilidad el ataque de Blade y recibió este todo el impacto causando una gran explosión que se veía a gran distancia. El alicornio se estrelló contra la zona de la selva. Dawn que se había visto eso gritó.

Dawn: Blade...Maldita sea...

Dawn fue corriendo hacia el ancestro al igual que Jinshu que trató de atacarlo por detrás, pero justo en ese momento este desapareció de vista para sorpresa de ambos.

Dawn: ¿Donde se ha metido ese tipo?

Jinshu: Grrr...No lo se...Pero te juro que si lo veo, no escapará...

Nada mas decir eso algo golpea a Jinshu que lo mandó al cielo para sorpresa de Dawn.

Dawn: Jinshu...

Pero el también fue golpeado y mandado al cielo y rápidamente alcanza a Jinshu por el cielo. En medio de ambos apareció Talon y de una doble patada lateral, mandó a ambos por direcciones opuestas y acto seguido volvió a desaparecer.

Acto seguido reapareció al lado de Dawn y lo golpeó fuertemente para mandarlo al suelo y acto seguido volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer al lado de Jinshu y golpearlo de nuevo también contra el suelo.

Antes de que ambos tocaran el suelo, Talon apareció por debajo de cada uno de ellos y les golpeó a ambos con dureza mandándolos de nuevo al cielo. Luego reapareció a un lado dándole una patada que lo mandó en una dirección hacia Jinshu y luego hizo lo mismo con el kirin para mandarlo hacia el pony destiniano, haciendo que ambos se chocaran duramente espalda con espalda. Acto seguido reapareció Talon por encima de estos y juntando ambos cascos delanteros, los golpeó brutalmente a ambos haciéndolos estrellar contra el suelo.

Holy Blade que había reaparecido, al ver como el ancestro había machacado a sus amigos, se lanzó furioso hacia el ancestro y lanzó una interminable lluvia de puñetazos y patadas contra este. Por desgracia el ancestro las esquivaba con una facilidad pasmosa.

El ancestro ahora pasó a la ofensiva y tras bloquear los puñetazos de Holy Blade, lanzó un pulso mágico que lo hizo retroceder. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia Holy Blade y le dio un potente puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole salir todo el aire y mandarlo al aire. Tras ascender unos metros, volvió a caer. El ancestro concentró energía y alzando su puño comenzó a ascender girando sobre si mismo a modo de espiral y le dio un brutal puñetazo bajo el mentón del alicornio que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo para luego caer con dureza contra el suelo.

Zola y Pure combatían contra Untad cerca de un lago. Zola creaba bulbos de plantas, al cual lanzaban semillas a modo de balas contra el ancestro. Este con una enorme agilidad esquivaba las semillas como si pudiera prever donde iban cada una. Poco a poco se iba acercando hacia Zola pese a que este seguía disparando y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía al ancestro justo delante de él para sorpresa de la cebra. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el ancestro le dio una patada que lo mandó volando al cielo y este reaparecer justo al otro lado para darle otra patada que lo manda al suelo.

Pure desde el agua surgió de ella a modo que estaba montado en una serpiente de agua al cual lo usaba para desplazarse. Pure lanzó a la serpiente a modo de que dicha serpiente lo tragase. El ancestro sin moverse concentró energía en sus cascos. Pure saltó justo cuando la serpiente abría sus fauces para devorar al ancestro. Justo cuando la serpiente de agua se trató al ancestro, esta explotó esparciendo el agua con que estaba hecha por todas partes. Pure estaba sorprendido por ello pero no mas cuando el ancestro reapareció justo detrás de este. Pure se giró rápidamente para tratar de golpearlo pero el ancestro fue mas rápido y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó hacia el otro lado del lago haciendo que rebotara por la superficie varias veces antes de llegar al otro lado.

Zola al cual se había recuperado, utilizó sus poderes de la naturaleza para lanzar montones de plantas y enredaderas de gran tamaño contra el ancestro con intención de golpearlo o ensartarlo, pero este con gran agilidad esquivaba los ataques de las plantas e incluso corría o saltaba entre ellas acercándose a gran velocidad hacia Zola al cual este desesperado por detenerlo, enviaba mas y mas plantas pero aquello daba los mismo.

Zola: No puede ser...¿Como logra esquivar tanto ataques seguidos sin sufrir un solo roce...?

Se preguntaba la cebra al cual no se explicaba como podía haber alguien que esquivase tantos ataques de plantas seguidos. Finalmente el ancestro voló hacia el cielo a gran velocidad. Zola vio eso como una oportunidad para atacarlo ahora que no tenía donde esconderse y mandó a cientos de plantas que iban ascendiendo hasta el cielo. El ancestro se paró en lo alto del cielo y concentró energía haciendo que este quedara completamente rodeado de fuego de calor intenso.

Zola: ¿Que está haciendo?

Se preguntaba Zola. El ancestro comenzó a descender en picado hacia las plantas que había lanzado la cebra. Para sorpresa de este, el ancestro rodeado de fuego iba atravesando todas las plantas como si no estuvieran prácticamente allí al mismo tiempo que se prendían en llamas abrasadoras. En cuestión de segundos todas las plantas que había lanzado Zola se redujeron a cenizas. El ataque del ancestro no se detuvo ahí y fue directo hacia Zola al cual este trataba desesperadamente de detener la acometida de fuego del ancestro convocando diversas barreras de madera fuerte, pero ni siquiera eso lograba pararlo. El ancestro atravesaba las barrera sin reducir un solo apéndice su velocidad. La cebra sentía que estaba perdida hasta que apareció de repente Pure.

Pure: Tranquilo Zola...El fuego no tiene nada que hacer contra el poder del agua...

Decía el kelpie usando el agua del lago para lanzar una poderosa y enorme ola contra el ancestro. Pero justo cuando la ola iba a alcanzarlo, esta se evaporó al instante convirtiéndose en vapor para sorpresa del kelpie que miraba asombrado la escena.

Pure: ¿Que? Imposible ¿Como lo hace?

Zola: El fuego que convoca tiene una temperatura tan alta que prácticamente evapora el agua antes de que lo alcance siquiera...

Explicaba la cebra ante lo que pasaba. El ancestro estaba a escasos metros de ellos y entre los dos trataron de crear una barrera de madera y agua, pero pese a ello no fueron capaces de detenerlo y justo cuando este llegó hasta ambos, se produjo una enorme explosión de fuego de dimensiones colosales.

Cuando la explosión terminó, cayeron al suelo Zola y Pure ambos con sus cuerpos severamente lastimados y quemados.

Ultimate e Insight combatían contra la estatua de Loved.

Ultimate: Aunque no me agrada la idea de lastimar a una yegua tan verdaderamente hermosa, no puedo perder contra ti. Nada personal preciosa.

Comentaba el pegaso con una sonrisa, antes de irse volando hacia la ancestra y volar a toda velocidad alrededor de esta, tratando de atraparla en un tornado. La ancestra estaba en medio del lugar sin moverse lo más mínimo. Así hasta que de repente dio una doble patada hacia atrás llegando a golpear a Ultimate y mandarlo contra el suelo, como si de algún modo supiera que iba a estar justo en ese momento el pegaso.

Ultimate: Au...Vale...Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Insight: Conmigo no te será tan fácil. Puedo analizar el estilo de lucha de cada adversario y descubrir sus puntos débiles. No podrás golpearme pero yo a ti si.

Decía confiado el unicornio lanzándose al ataque dispuesto a utilizar su cerebro para poder golpear a la ancestra. El unicornio lanzaba varios puñetazos y patas contra la ancestra pero esta lograba esquivar con agilidad como si pudiera prever los ataques del pegaso.

Insight: ¿Como?

La ancestra tras esquivar un ataque, el dio un golpe de codo en el pecho del unicornio haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos. El unicornio concentró energía mágica y acto seguido pegó un salto alto hacia el cielo.

Insight: Toma esto...

Gritó el unicornio creando con su magia grandes flechas de fuego y las lanzó contra la ancestra. Sorprendentemente esta no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba, mientras las bolas de fuego impactaban a su alrededor, como si de algún modo supiera que no la iban a dar en absoluto. Aquello sorprendió al unicornio.

Insight: (Imposible...Es como si de algún modo supiera que las bolas de fuego no la fueran a dar).

Pensaba el unicornio. Este todavía en el aire, decidió volver a lanzar bolas de fuego esta vez directa hacia la ancestra. Esta vez la estatua comenzó a avanzar, solo que lo hacía caminando como si nada. Las bolas de fuego iban hacia ella, pero esta simplemente se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, esquivando sorprendentemente las bolas de fuego con una facilidad pasmosa.

El unicornio estaba enormemente impresionado por aquello. De algún modo parecía que la yegua pudiera prever mejor que él los ataques. Cuando el unicornio volvió al suelo, la ancestra se lanzó al ataque hacia este.

Insight: Así que ahora vas al ataque. No podrás alcanzarme. Puedo prever los ataques de mi adversario.

El unicornio miró fijamente a la ancestra analizando como lo iba a atacar. En su mente figuro lo siguiente. Primero le daría un puñetazo en el estomago, luego una patada en la cara y finalmente otro puñetazo en el pecho para acto seguido darle una patada con giro.

Insight: (Bien...Así es como me va a atacar...Ahora estoy listo para el contraataque...).

Pensaba el unicornio sonriendo en plena confianza, sabiendo que podía prever sus ataques. Este se preparó para cubrirse y esquivar el ataque. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

La ancestra lanzó su ataque como si fuera a darle en el estomago pero en el último momento se paró.

Insight: ¿Pero que?

Esta realizó un barrido con sus patas traseras haciendo perder el equilibrio al unicornio y acto seguido esta le cogió del cuello con su casco y lo lanzó al cielo a gran altura. Acto seguido esta se echó a volar para ir a por este.

Insight: (¿Me he equivocado al prever su ataque? Quizás...Siempre hay una primera vez. No volveré a cometer ese error. Ahora tratará de placar contra mi de frente y...).

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a la alicornio desaparecer de su vista y al contrario de lo que este había analizado, lo golpeó por la espalda con sus cuatro patas mandándolo al suelo y esta volvió a reaparecer por debajo ahora golpeándolo en el mentón con un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar hacia la selva derribando varios árboles.

El unicornio trataba una y otra vez sin éxito tratar de analizar las técnica de la ancestra pero volvía a fallar sin parar. Como si de algún modo esta supiera lo que estaba pensando o tuviera una capacidad deductiva mucho mas desarrollada que este. Después de recibir una buena paliza, el unicornio acabó en suelo con cientos de golpes. Ultimate que se había recuperado vio a su amigo tendido en el suelo con grandes señales de golpes en su cuerpo y aquello lo enfureció.

Ultimate: Insight...Maldita sea...Me da igual que seas toda una tía buena...Esto no te la perdonó...

El pegaso se lanzó a volar a toda velocidad contra la ancestra pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarla, esta desapareció de su vista para reaparecer en el cielo. Ultimate volvió a cargar contra ella pero esta lo volvió a esquivar. El pegaso volando a toda velocidad trataba sin éxito de golpearle porque esta con gran facilidad evitaba todos los ataques como si nada. El pegaso se lanzó en picado contra este pero esta con un simple gesto de su casco lo detuvo en seco con una bofetada en la cara. Acto seguido la yegua le dio una patada en la cara que lo mandó al cielo.

El pegaso ya harto se concentró y fue volando a gran velocidad contra ella pero esta tomó impulsó y salió volando hacia este con una velocidad que ni el pegaso podía igualar y es golpeado con enorme fuerza.

La ancestra no se detuvo y poniéndose delante de este, con una sola pata traseras, le dio un sin fin de patadas a alta velocidad al cual el pegaso era incapaz de bloquear o esquivar. Finalmente la ancestra le dio una patada final que lo estrelló contra el suelo justo al lado de Insight.

Volviendo con Holy Blade y los otros. El ancestro caminaba por donde estaban estos pero justo en ese momento tres haces de luces surgieron del bosque.

Blade: AHHHHH...

Dawn: AHHHHH...

Jinshu: AHHHHH...

Gritaron los tres a la vez. Holy Blade había adoptado su modo Aura Dorada, Dawn su forma súper destiniana al cual se le notaba por la crin que la tenía mas larga y tenía alas como si un pegaso se tratase. Jinshu también le creció la crin y le salieron alas de dragón.

Blade: Bien chicos...A darlo con todo..

Dawn: Si Blade...No nos vencerá tan fácilmente...

Jinshu: Veamos si puede contra mi forma súper destiniana...

Comentaron los tres confiados pensando que ahora en sus formas avanzadas tendrían posibilidad pero en ese momento vieron algo extraño. El ancestro se quedó como si estuviera concentrando energía y ahora su cuerpo comenzó a brilla y su crin se puso en punta al mismo tiempo que se le ponía color plateado. La tierra alrededor de este comenzó a temblar por la intensa energía que desprendía este.

Dawn: ¿Que ha hecho?

Preguntaba el destiniano. Holy Blade mirando sorprendido aquello respondió.

Blade: Oh no...Es el Aura Platino...

Jinshu: ¿Aura Platino...?

Blade: Es una técnica de transformación avanzada superior al Aura Dorada...Solo Talon lo consiguió...Proporciona al usuario un aumento descomunal de poder...

Los dos destinianos se sorprendieron al oír aquello, especialmente ya que podían sentir el desproporcionado aumento de poder del ancestro. Pese a ello no se desanimaron.

Jinshu: Me da igual si es un aura de oro, plata o platino...Lo voy a aplastar...

Dijo el kirin lanzándose hacia el ancestro. Dawn lo siguió.

Dawn: Voy contigo...

Blade: Chicos...No...

Trató de pararlos pero ya era tarde. Ambos destinianos fueron volando hacia el ancestro donde ambos iban a lanzar un puñetazo conjunto para tratar de derrotarlo. El ancestro aun rodeado por el aura plateada no se movió del sitio.

Ambos: AHHHHH...

Gritaron ambos lanzando sus puños contra el ancestro. Este simplemente alzó sus dos brazos y con sus cascos detuvo en seco ambos puños provocando una onda de choque que sacudió todo el lugar.

Ambos destinianos estaban enormemente sorprendidos. Ambos habían lanzando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, y el ancestro los paró en seco sin ni siquiera moverse del sitio como si nada. El ancestro provocó un pulso en cada uno de sus cascos mandando a volar a ambos destinianos muy lejos de allí.

Holy Blade viendo a sus amigos volar, decidió lanzarse contra el ancestro y concentrando energía lanzó esferas de energía contra este al cual los desviaba con facilidad con golpes de su brazo. Cuando el alicornio llegó hacia el ancestro comenzó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra este. Lanzaba sin fin de puñetazos y patadas cargadas de energía contra el ancestro a velocidad casi imperceptible, pero el ancestro bloqueaba todos los ataques con enorme facilidad y tras bloquear un puñetazo de Holy Blade, el ancestro le dio un brutal puñetazo en el estomago del alicornio que le sacó todo el aire y lo mandó a estrellarse contra una roca.

Dawn saliendo volando de la selva, cargó su casco de mana y trató de golpear al ancestro, pero este se agachó y le dio una patada en el estomago de Dawn que lo mandó al cielo, acto seguido el ancestro reaparecer por el cielo y desde ahí le da un brutal codazo en la espalda del destiniano haciéndole gritar de dolor. Ahí le cogió de la espalda y voló con este hacia el suelo estrellándolo con dureza, dejando al final al destiniano en el suelo.

Jinshu había salido de la selva y el ancestro al verlo se lanzó a toda velocidad contra este.

Jinshu: (Eso...Trata de superar mi defensa impenetrable...).

Pensaba desafiante el kirin confiando que su dura piel, ahora tres veces mas dura gracias a su forma súper destiniana, confiaba en detener el ataque.

Justo el ancestro llegó hacia este y le lanzó un puñetazo hacia su pecho, pero justo se detuvo en el último momento a escasos centímetro de que su casco tocara el pecho del kirin.

Jinshu: ¿Que...?

El ancestro simplemente hizo un gesto con el casco como si lo golpeara pero sin tocarlo, y una onda de choque de enorme fuerza golpeó en el pecho del kirin mandándolo a volar de nuevo y hacer que derribara varios arboles y partiera rocas durante el camino. Finalmente el kirin se estrelló contra una pared de tierra al cual el kirin muy adolorido cayó al suelo. Este como pudo se levantó sintiendo un daño brutal en su pecho.

Jinshu: ¿Que...que me ha hecho...? No me ha tocado siquiera...Pero siento que me ha golpeado pero no a mis escamas sino a mi interior...Au...

Se quejaba el kirin sintiendo un enorme daño interno en su cuerpo.

El grupo había recibido una paliza brutal por parte de las estatuas poseídas de los ancestros. Estos estaban a punto de ser destruidos por los ancestros, hasta que una voz los detuvo.

Golden Star: Alto ahí...

Los ancestros se detuvieron y miraron que a la entrada del templo estaba la matriarca mirando muy seria como enfadada a estos.

Golde Star: Estatuas de los ancestros...Los tres grandes ancestros siempre lucharon por la paz por el mundo, y nunca usaron su poder para el mal. Magia impía que manipula las estatuas de los tres antiguos y nobles ancestros...Abandonad las estatuas de los ancestros ya...

Dijo la matriarca mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba con una luz dorada. Golpeó con un casco el suelo y ondas mágicas doradas surgían del suelo por donde pisaba. Dicha aura golpeó a las estatuas de los ancestros eliminando la magia oscura que estas tenía volviendo a ser estatuas normales y corrientes. Finalmente la batalla terminó donde Holy Blade y los otros fueron salvados gracias a la matriarca.

Dolf viéndolo todo desde la pantalla espía, vio como los ancestros fueron detenidos por la matriarca. Pese a ello no parecía enfadado, mas bien sonreía.

Dolf: Valla, valla. Al final se libraron pero no importa. Al final obtuve información muy interesante...

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa perversa, ya que ahora sabía que la búsqueda de las piedras se había simplificado

Mas tarde. En una habitación del templo de los Blade que parecía una sala médica, estaban Holy Blade y los destinianos en camas con sus cuerpos vendados y siendo atendidos por la matriarca.

Golden Star: Bueno chicos, un poco de reposo y estaréis como nuevos...

Les comentaba la yegua sonriente a estos.

Blade: Si..Gracias matriarca...

Agradecía el alicornio tendido en la cama con vendas en su cuerpo como en un brazo.

Insight: Mi madre...Que paliza nos han metido...

Decía el unicornio con vendas en la cabeza.

Ultimate: Ya lo creo colega...Holy Blade amigo...Debo decir que tus ancestros eran duros de verdad...

Pure: Si...Prácticamente han barrido el suelo con nosotros...

Zola: No hemos tenido ninguna posibilidad contra ellos...

Dawn: Comparado con esto, los entrenamientos de Cloud Moon Sensei ya no me parecen tan temibles...

Blade: Si chicos...Ahora sabéis porque los tres ancestros eran conocidos como los mas poderosos de la familia Blade.

Respondía el alicornio afirmando las palabras de sus compañeros. Jinshu ahí comentó.

Jinshu: Lo que no entiendo es...¿Como pudo el ancestro hacerme tanto daño? Mis escamas deberían haberme protegido, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a golpearme se detuvo en el último instante. Luego sentí como si me golpeasen pero no a mis escamas sino directamente a mi...No entiendo lo que me hizo exactamente.

Se quejaba el kirin con su pecho completamente vendado debido a los grandes daños que tenía este en el pecho. La matriarca ahí explicó.

Golde Star: Muy simple joven kirin...Eso es porque Talon no golpeó a tus escamas, sino directamente a ti...

Jinshu: No lo entiendo matriarca...

Golde Star: Un dicho del antiguo Talon dice..."Cuando os enfrentéis a un enemigo que posea una poderosa armadura impenetrable, no os enfrentéis a la armadura, sino a quien lo lleva". Cuando te atacó, la estatua del ancestro se centró en golpearte a ti directamente y no a tus escamas...

Explicaba la matriarca. Al oír eso Dawn se quedó pensando en el dicho de Talon.

Dawn: ("Cuando os enfrentéis a un enemigo que posea una poderosa armadura impenetrable, no os enfrentéis a la armadura, sino a quien lo lleva"...Mmm...La verdad es que ese dicho suena muy útil).

Zola: De todos modos eso no quita la paliza que nos metieron.

Decía la cebra.

Pure: Si. Menos mal que la matriarca nos sacó de ahí.

Blade: Si. Muchas gracias matriarca.

Dawn: Muchas gracias.

Agradecían todos menos Jinshu que a este no le gustaba mucho hablar. La matriarca sonriendo a estos les respondió.

Golden Star: No os preocupéis. Y ahora descansad. Gracias al ungüento especial de la medicina Blade, os recuperareis en nada de tiempo.

Blade: Lo haremos. Gracias matriarca.

La matriarca sonrió por ultima vez a estos y se marchó dejando descansar a estos. Ahora tenían que descansar para la siguiente etapa del torneo, y tal como los demostró las estatuas de los ancestros, tenían mucho que mejorar si querían llegar mas lejos.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	31. Nuevos Horizontes

**Nuevos Horizontes**

Después de pasar meses entrenando, Holy Blade se tomó un descanso y decidió volver a Equestria ya que la segunda fase del torneo estaba cerca de empezar.

Las reglas ahora eran algo mas simples. Todos los participantes tendrían un brazalete con una piedra, al cual esta brillaría indicando que tendría que combatir contra su contrincante y serían automáticamente tele transportado al lugar de combate.

 **Nota autor: Los sucesos ocurren a partir del capítulo "34. la aldea oculta" de "Las crónica de dawn, los últimos destinianos" de Xingmao.**

Pero antes de todo eso, Holy Blade recibió una llamada de las princesas Celestia y Luna requiriendo su presencia. El alicornio no queriendo hacer esperar a las princesas, fue lo más rápido que pudo a Canterlot.

El alicornio andaba por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot en dirección a la sala del trono, mientras este hablaba consigo mismo.

Blade: ¿Para que me habrán llamado las princesas? No me pusieron claro el por que de tanta urgencia.

Se comentaba para si mismo el alicornio al cual no entendía el por que le requerían las princesas. Finalmente llegó al salón del trono donde estaban Celestia y Luna esperándole. Holy Blade al verlas las hizo una reverencia a ambas.

Celestia: Bienvenido agente Holy Blade. Nos alegramos de que hayas venido.

Le decía la princesa con una sonrisa. Holy Blade tras hacer la reverencia la preguntó a esta.

Blade: Para lo que haya falta princesa pero ¿Para que me habéis llamado exactamente?

Ante la pregunta, Luna le respondió.

Luna: Veras agente Holy Blade. La razón es que, nuestro líder de los grupos espectros Iron Steel ha decidido retirarse.

Blade: ¿Iron Steel? ¿Ese saco de huesos? Pero ¿Aun sigue vivo?

Bromeaba este, hasta que una voz sonó por detrás de este. Una conocida por el alicornio.

Voz de anciano: Cuidado con lo que dices jovencito. Que pese a mi edad aun te puedo darte un buen correctivo.

Aquella voz pertenecía a un pony terrestre muy anciano de pelaje azul muy oscuro y crines grises cortas peinada a lo militar, ojos grises. Llevaba un viejo uniforme de agente espectro con varios galones demostrando que era alguien de muy alto rango a la vez que le impedía ver su cutie mark. Llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Holy Blade al verlo sonrió y le dijo.

Blade: Hombre viejo Iron Steel. No me digas que aun vives todavía y que no te han metido por la caja.

Bromeaba el alicornio. El viejo haciendo como si le molestara le respondió.

Iron: Muy gracioso chico. Tu espera a llegar a mi edad y ya veremos si te ríes tanto.

Blade: Lo veo difícil ya que soy un alicornio je, je, je. Poco probable que acabe convertido en una vieja ruina cochambrosa como tu.

Iron: Supongo je, je, je. Pero pese a ello aun conservo mi toque con las yeguas. Mis admiradoras aun ven en mi un seductor.

Bromeaban ambos. Holy Blade le comentó al viejo.

Blade: Así que te jubilas ¿No vieja momia?

Iron: Así es jovenzuelo. Ya llevo mucho tiempo en esto y quiero retirarme para así poder disfrutar de la vida. Que uno aun es joven y tengo derecho a divertirme un poco ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el viejo al cual pese a su edad, estaba bastante enérgico. Celestia y Luna se rieron levemente por lo bajo. El alicornio mirando a las princesas las preguntó.

Blade: De todos modos princesa, esto no me responde a mi pregunta de antes ¿Que hago yo aquí exactamente?

Ante la pregunta Celestia le respondió.

Celestia: Verás agente Holy Blade. Como ya te has enterado. Nuestro antiguo jefe Iron Steel se jubila.

Iron: Y así poder disfrutar de la vida. Que ya era hora je, je, je. No es por nada. Pero este trabajo me hacía sentirme bastante viejo. Que uno todavía es joven y tengo derecho a vivirla de verdad. Je, je, je.

Se reía de nuevo el viejo. Celestia sonrió levemente y continuo hablando.

Celestia: Por esa razón necesitamos a un nuevo líder que dirija la fuerza de los espectros.

Blade: ¿Y que quiere que haga yo? ¿Que busque un candidato acorde al cargo?

Luna: No exactamente agente Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Ah no?

Exclamó Holy Blade un tanto confundido. Iron Steel rotando el ojo le dijo a modo de reproche.

Iron: ¿Tan corto eres chaval? Obviamente se refieren a ti.

Dijo de repente el viejo. Holy Blade se sorprendió por ello.

Blade: ¿Yo?

Celestia: Fue sugerencia de Iron Steel y en mi opinión tiene razón. De todos los que tenemos tu eres el mas apto para portar el puesto de líder de las fuerzas espectros.

Dijo ahora la princesa. Holy Blade estaba bastante impresionado por ello.

Blade: Valla princesa. No se que decir.

Iron: Simplemente acéptalo chaval. Y luego cuando te jubiles, podrás disfrutar de la vida como antiguo veterano espectro como yo.

Decía esto riéndose el viejo semental.

Luna: Agente Holy Blade. Mi hermana y yo estamos de acuerdo con Iron Steel cuando nos recomendó a ti para ocupar su puesto, y en nuestra opinión es sin duda una gran elección.

Celestia: Así que agente Holy Blade ¿Aceptas el cargo?

Ante la pregunta Holy Blade se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Al principio no estaba seguro, pero al final este aceptó con gusto y sonriendo dijo.

Blade: Si princesa. Acepto el nuevo cargo como líder de las fuerzas espectros.

Las princesas estaba complacidas por que el alicornio aceptase.

Celestia: Muy bien agente Holy Blade. Nos alegra de que aceptes el cargo.

Luna: Sin duda no hay nadie mejor para ostentar tan importante cargo.

Blade: Trataré de honrar mi nuevo puesto.

Celestia: Sabemos que lo harás Holy Blade.

Luna: Eso sin duda.

Iron: Genial. Ahora si que puedo retirarme tranquilo sabiendo que hay alguien medianamente competente ocupando mi cargo. Y ahora voy a disfrutar de mi jubilación. A ver mundo y contemplar lindas jovencitas. Holy Blade amigo, échate con algunas yeguas hermosas en la cama a mi salud.

Blade: Je, je, je. Lo haré viejo. Y tu procura no perder la dentadura viejo.

Iron: No te pases de listo jovencito y especialmente con tu nuevo puesto. Yo llevó ejerciendo como líder de este grupo especial cuando tu abuela le cambiaba los pañales a tu padre.

Blade: ¿No sería mas bien en la época de mi tataratatarabuela ja, ja, ja. Por lo menos habrás conocido a Starswirl el bardudo ese ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se rieron ambos sementales por los comentarios. Ahora Holy Blade era el nuevo líder de los espectros. Un cargo que lo ostentaría con orgullo.

Mientras en un bar de Canterlot. Entraba por ella nada menos que Brodek. Este nada mas entrar vio que la que dirigía el bar era una hermosa yegua de pelaje dorado y crines rubias corto y peinada a raya por un lado. Ojos de color ámbar. Llevaba un traje elegante de encargada del bar. Este al verla la saludo mientras le comentaba.

Brodek: Hola preciosa. A ver si me pones una copeja decente.

La decía de forma animada el pony verde queriendo algo de beber. Esta sonriendo le respondió mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas española de su uniforme.

Yegua: Faltaba mas. Aquí la tienes.

Decía esto la yegua sacando de dicha baraja una carta donde se mostraba el 1 de copas. Luego sacando otra carta le decía completamente molesta la yegua mostrando el 1 de bastos (un garrote para lo que lo entendáis aquellos que no seáis españoles).

Yegua: Y como no liquides lo que debes. Te va seguido el otro as. Pero de tamaño natural.

Decía de forma amenazante la yegua. Brodek con total tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en la barra de espaldas la respondía.

Brodek: Hija, no será para tanto. A ver...¿Que es lo que te debo?

Yegua: A ver. Habrá que remontarse a la época de las tres tribus ponis.

Decía esto la yegua sacando de debajo de la barra una caja llena de nombres de morosos (al cual eran bastantes tarjetas). Esta miraba los nombres en busca de Brodek mientras decía en voz alta.

Yegua: Granujez...Caradurez...Tiojetez...Golfez...Morosez...Racanez...

Finalmente encontró el nombre que buscaba y sacándola de la caja dijo seriamente.

Yegua: Aja...Aquí esta. Brodek. Doce meses enteritos sin pagar un solo bit.

Decía de forma tajante la yegua. Brodek al oír eso la respondió.

Brodek: Pues nada. Llego el momento.

Decía el pony verde mientras metía el casco en el bolsillo de la cazadora. La yegua sin creerse lo que veía, no pudo evitar pensar emocionada.

Yegua: (Ahhh...Casco a la cartera. Va a pagar. Va a...).

Pensaba completamente emocionada la yegua ante la idea de que el pony verde fuera finalmente a pagarla todo lo que la debía. Cosa que cambio cuando vio que Brodek en vez de sacar la cartera, sacó una vela roja que la puso encima de la mesa. Aquello extrañó a la yegua. El pony verde sonriendo la dijo mientras encendía la vela con una cerilla.

Brodek: ¿Te das cuenta socia? Un añito. Cumpleaaaaños feeeliz. Que lo paaaases muy bieeen. Y poooor muchos maaas...

Cantaba el pony verde como si un cumpleaños estuviera. Una vena hinchada se le formó en la frente de la yegua mientras esta apretaba los dientes.

Afuera del bar se oyó un tremendo golpe. Mas tarde estaba Brodek boca abajo por los suelos, con una pata trasera colgando sobre la barra y con un ojo morado.

Brodek: Arrea ¿Que ha pasado? Todavía no he soplado y ya estoy por los suelos.

Comentaba Brodek al cual no se explicaba que estaba haciendo por los suelos. Acto seguido apareció Holy Blade entrando por la puerta viendo a su amigo por los suelos. Este soltando un suspiro le comentó.

Blade: No se por que no me sorprende verte así.

Decía casi de forma sarcástica el alicornio blanco. Brodek levantándose rápidamente le respondió.

Brodek: Para nada socio. Simplemente me gusta tumbarme a pasar el rato ¿A ti que te parece?

Respondía con sarcasmo el pony verde. Mas tarde estaban los dos sentados sobre una mesa charlando mientras la chica del bar (al cual no le quitaba la mirada de disgusto a Brodek todavía) servía unos refrescos.

Brodek: Así que la vieja momia se ha retirado ya ¿No tendría que haberlo hecho el siglo pasado? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde al enterarse de la jubilación del viejo líder de los espectros Iron Steel. Ahi Holy Blade riéndose también le respondía.

Blade: Si. La verdad es que lleva mucho tiempo viviendo el tío.

Brodek: Ya lo creo. Siempre que le veía andando por ahí me preguntaba lo mismo. Que si vivía todavía o funcionaba con cuerda.

Ambos se rieron por el chiste del pony verde. Ahí Holy Blade le comentó.

Blade: Si. La verdad es que fue una sorpresa cuando las princesas me contaron sobre la jubilación de Iron Steel. Aunque que yo fuese elegido como sus sustituto. Amigo, eso si que fue inesperado. Nunca pensé que me elegirían precisamente a mi.

Brodek: Bueno. Si no había nada mejor para elegir en ese momento.

Blade: Oye.

Se quejó el alicornio blanco mientras el pony verde se reía.

Brodek: Creo que le debía pasta al viejo. Espero que no se acuerde de mi.

Comentaba esto mientras bebía su refresco. Ahí Blade le respondió algo dudoso.

Blade: Ahora que lo dices. Creo que antes de que Iron Steel se marchara, comentaba algo sobre cobrarse una vieja deuda con un pony moroso y que iba a darle lo suyo como no le pagase lo que le debe. Y que también comentó que se pensaba comprarse una hacha con mira telescópica o algo así.

El pony verde tragó saliva al imaginarse la escena. Luego de que ambos bebieran de lo suyo, el pony verde se despidió de este.

Brodek: Bueno Blade. Me tienes que perdonar pero me tengo que ir. Hasta otra amigo.

Blade: Hasta otra amigo.

El pony verde salio muy deprisa del bar.

Blade: Valla. Parecía que tenía prisa el tío.

Comentaba este mientras veía salir a toda prisa al pony verde como si el mismo diablo le persiguiera. Luego la chica del bar le trajo la factura.

Yegua: La factura de lo que han consumido.

Blade: ¿Eh? Ah si. Gracias.

Yegua: Y su amigo me dijo que usted se encargaría de pagar sus deudas.

Blade: ¿Que?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio mientras la yegua le mostraba la deuda de Brodek, al cual era una hoja enrollada que llegaba hasta el suelo. Aquello dejó pasmado al alicornio blanco cuando vio la factura que no pudo evitar gritar.

Blade: BRODEEEEK

Se oyó gritar furioso al alicornio blanco por toda Canterlot y en algunas ciudades y pueblos cercanos.

Varios días han pasado y la segunda parte del torneo se había celebrado ya. Holy Blade en un combate le tocó enfrentarse a su viejo amigo Eyedragon. Dicho combate fue muy reñido al cual el alicornio gano aunque fue bastante por los pelos y no fue por poco por lo que casi estuviera a punto de perder el combate*.

* **Nota autor: Dichos sucesos ocurren a partir del capítulo "36. combates y reencuentros" de "Las crónica de dawn, los últimos destinianos" de Xingmao.**

Después del combate, Holy Blade fue a ver a su viejo amigo Eyedragon que estaba en el hospital, al cual estaba siendo acompañado el alicornio blanco por Brodek, Gunsmith e incluso un viejo amigo de estos, Mega Master. Un pegaso blanco con la parte inferior de la patas de color negras. Crin corta negra con detalles blancos y cola larga con dos colores blanco y negro, ojos azules. Portando una cazadora negra. CM de una estrella negra y en el centro una llamarada y en el centro de la llamarada una chispa eléctrica azul*.

 ***OC de Mega Master 1234 al cual le agradezco que me lo prestara para este fanfic.**

Los cuatro amigos estaban en el cuarto donde estaba Eyedragon, al cual este estaba tendido sobre la cama con varias partes de su cuerpo vendado.

Blade: Hola Eyedragon ¿Como estas?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco a su amigo. Este tranquilamente le respondió.

Eyedragon: Pse. No me puedo quejar. Podría estar mejor.

Los amigos se rieron por el comentario de este, Mega en cambio, estaba apoyando la espalda sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados con actitud fría e indiferente. Luego Holy Blade seriamente le comentó.

Blade: Oye amigo, lamento que estés aquí por mi culpa.

Se disculpaba el alicornio blanco con su amigo. El kirin negro le respondió sonriente.

Eyedragon: No pasa nada. Así son los torneos. Puede pasar cualquier cosa. La verdad es que fue un buen combate del que no me arrepiento je, je, je.

Brodek: Si. Como que te sacudan como una estela. Francamente Eyedragon, te patearon el trasero como una estela pero bien. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde para molestia del kirin negro al cual le miraba feo. Ahí Mega le dio un coscorrón a este.

Mega: Calla tarado. No te burles, aunque el kirin sea tan poca cosa.

Brodek: Au. Tampoco es para ponerse así Mega.

Se quejaba el pony verde mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Ahí su espada habló.

Blood: Te lo mereces por bobo.

Brodek: Tu cállate. A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro.

Le gritaba molesto el pony verde a su espada. En ese momento se oyó una voz femenina llamando a Eyedragon.

¿?: Eyedragon querido ¿Estas ahí?

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda del kirin al reconocer aquella voz. Cosa que lo puso enormemente nervioso como asustado.

Eyedragon: Oh no...Esa voz...Raynmond White...

Decía completamente asustado el kirin negro, justo cuando en la puerta entró una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco. Ojos de color rosa claro. Pelo color azul rey y celeste un tanto oscuro. Cutie mark de una varita mágica con una aura violeta*. Esta al ver al kirin comentó felizmente.

Rayn*: Eyedragon querido. Me alegro de encontrarte.

 *** OC de Raymond White**

Decía emocionada la yegua corriendo hacia el kirin sin importar que Holy Blade y los otros estuvieran por medio, esta prácticamente los apartó abruptamente haciendo que estos se estrellaran contra las paredes de la habitación, mientras esta se subía a la cama donde estaba el kirin (provocando unos leves gemidos de dolor en este debido a que aun tenía algunas partes lesionadas).

Rayn: Oh Eyedragon querido. Como me alegro de que no estés demasiado mal.

Comentaba emocionada la yegua, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al kirin negro. Este sentía como le estrujaban el cuerpo el abrazo de la yegua y tratando de hablar la decía.

Eyedragon: Si Rayn...Yo también me alegro de verte...Y ahora ¿Podrías soltarme? No me siento los pulmones.

La decía el kirin mientras luchaba por respirar, pero esta abrazándolo todavía mas fuerte le comentaba.

Rayn: Oh mi kirin tonto. Cuando me enteré lo de tu combate, me preocupe mucho por ti. Pero ahora me alegra saber que estas bien.

Gunsmith: No por mucho tiempo si le sigue abrazandolo de esa manera.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón mientras observaba como la cara del kirin se iba poniendo azul por la falta de aire. Justo en ese momento se oyó otra voz femenina, solo que esta algo mas dura y fuerte.

¿?: ¿Donde está el inútil de mi hermano?

Nada mas oír esa voz, un intenso escalofrió aun mayor recorrió su cuerpo, a la vez que un enorme miedo le invadió todo su cuerpo.

Eyedragon: No..No puede ser. Esa voz es la de mi...

No solo el kirin. Los otros sementales también sintieron aquel escalofrió.

Blade: Ay madre. Reconozco esa voz.

Gunsmith: Yo también para mi desgracia.

Mega: Oh oh. Problemas a la vista.

Brodek: Y lo peor de todo. Yo la debo dinero a esa yegua...O mas bien kirin...Ay que horror.

Justo en ese momento entró una kirin como Eyedragon. con su mismo patrón de colores que él en pelaje y crin. Pero con la crin atada con una coleta y cuernos de kirin. Alas de dragón y ojos de dragón azules. Cutie mark de un lobo aullando en medio de una luna llena. Portaba una armadura plateada de placas con símbolos de lobos.

El rostro de la kirin figuraba que estaba enormemente enfadada, su vista se centró en Eyedragon al cual Rayn dejó de abrazarlo y dejando paso a la kirin. Los sementales nerviosos por la presencia de la extraña kirin, rápidamente se echaron a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Blade: Es lo que me temía...Es Likandragon.

Mega: La Legendaria Caballero Meta.

Gunsmith: Si. Considerada como una kirin terrimble.

Brodek: Y según cuentan. Puede hacerte una llave mortal con solo mirarte.

Comentaba nerviosos los sementales, pero ninguno de ellos lo estaba tanto como Eyedragon, al cual este miraba con horror la presencia de su hermana en el cuarto.

Eyedragon: Her..Hermana...Que gusto verte...¿Que te trae por aquí?

La preguntaba el kirin tratando de emular una sonrisa aunque su cuerpo estaba sudando de puro miedo. La kirin mirando enormemente enfadada a su hermano le gritó.

Likandragon: ¿Y tu que crees maldita bacteria de la patata? Me enteré de que perdiste en la segunda vuelta.

Eyedragon: ¿Como te has enterado tan rápido? Ni siquiera tienes tele.

Likandragon: Cállate maldito proyecto fallido de kirin. Soy tu hermana mayor y por tanto debo estar al tanto de tus andanzas. Especialmente en los combates y cuando ganas o pierdes, ponerte en tu lugar como te corresponde maldito inútil.

Gritaba completamente furiosa la kirin a su hermano, al cual a este le faltó poco para hacérselo encima en la cama. Este enormemente asustado trató de tranquilizar a su hermana.

Eyedragon: Hermana...Por favor, cálmate...Hice todo lo que pude para ganar y tampoco fue tan malo. Yo creo que eso ha sido bueno ¿No hermana?

En respuesta, su hermana le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, haciéndole surgir de la cabeza un enorme chichón tipo anime. Esta aun mas enfadada todavía le gritaba a su hermano.

Likandragon: Cállate maldito protozoo de la calabaza. Podrías haber ganado el combate. Pero no, el inútil de mi hermano tuvo que ponerse a jugar y hacer el vago en vez de centrarse en el combate y por eso perdió. Aunque claro ¿Que se podía esperar de un inutil como mi hermano?

Eyedragon: Hermana. Te juro que lo di todo el combate. En serio.

Likandragon: Cállate idiota. Para asegurarme de que no vuelves a perder un combate de forma tan absurda, te entrenaré todos los días durante todo el año a todas horas sin apenas descanso para así asegurarme de que seas fuerte de verdad. Bueno, no fuerte de verdad pero si menos inútil.

Rayn: Uy si. Y yo pienso ayudar a mi querido Eyedragon. Estaremos juntos todos los días del año ¿No te emociona Eyedragon querido?

Un enorme y aun mayor escalofrió recorrió en la espalda del kirin al imaginarse al tener a los dos últimas yeguas que querría ver en toda su vida, junto a él por todos los días del año. Y lo peor de todo es que se pasaría todo ese tiempo entrenando por su cruenta y dura hermana mayor sin descanso.

Eyedragon: No...Cualquier cosa menos eso. Chicos. Echadme un casco...

Rogaba el kirin a sus amigos, pero para su sorpresa estos no estaban, se habían largado a toda mecha dejando solo unas nubes de humos con sus formas que se deshicieron al poco rato, dejando solo al kirin con las dos yeguas.

Eyedragon: CHICOOOOOS...VOLVEEEED. NO ME DEJEIS SOLO CON ESTAS DOS LOCAS HOMICIDAAAAS...

Gritaba completamente desesperado el kirin al cual se oyó por todo el hospital.

Días mas tarde se celebraba un combate de lucha libre equina con cientos de espectadores. Como siempre Dana hacía su gran entrada y se subía al ring.

Su rival era una yegua conocida como Lis (en realidad sería Light Pures, OC de Sheik Darkneus) con un traje de luchadora negra de cuerpo completo pero sin mangas para los brazos y pantalones cortos. Con botas negras y coderas negras como brazaletes negros. Esta al pasar surgían en las pantallas diversos símbolos representando los distintos elementos como el fuego, agua, tierra, luz, oscuridad y otros elementos que aparecían de forma intermitente. Esta fue caminando hasta el ring y se subió de un salto. Ambas luchadoras se pusieron en posición para pelear.

Finalmente sonó la campana que daba inicio al combate. Lis comenzó lanzando un rodillazo volador contra Dana, al cual esta la bloqueó con su el brazo y trató de golpearla con un puñetazo pero esta la esquivo y acto seguido cogerla del brazo, la lanzó corriendo contra las cuerdas y luego se agachó para recibir a Dana cuando volviera. Cuando Dana volvió Lis la cogió de la cintura y se levantó de golpe para voltearla y hacerla caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Dana rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia Lis sin darla tiempo a recionar y la cogio de la cintura para acto seguido levantarla y tenerla encima de su hombro derecho, para acto seguido saltar hacia atrás y hacer que su rival se diera un fuerte cabezazo contra el suelo.

Dana rápidamente se puso encima de Lis que estaba boca abajo y sentándose sobre su espalda. Ahí la cogio de los brazos a Lis y extendiéndolas, iba tirando para atrás causando dolor a esta durante un rato hasta que esta se liberó.

Cuando ambas se levantaron, Lis la dio un rodillazo en el estomago de Dana haciendo arrodillarse levemente por el dolor y Lis la cogio de la espalda por encima y tirando de ella, quedando Lis de pie sobre sus patas traseras con Dana dándola la espalda y boca abajo. Ahí Lis se dejó caer dando un fuerte cabezazo a Dana contra el suelo y quedara esta boca arriba. Lis sin perder tiempo se puso encima de ella para inmovilizarla.

1..2...

Pero Dana se la quitó de encima y rápidamente Dana se levantó y cogiendola de una de las patas traseras de su rival que estaba por el suelo boca arriba para llevarla al centro del ring, la levantó y acto seguido la lanzó contra una esquina del ring haciendo que se chocara contra esta. Dana sin perder tiempo fue hacia esta y cogiendola de la cabeza a su rival, comenzó a golpearla con ella contra el protector de la esquina, pero tras varios golpes Lis la dio un codazo a la cara haciéndola retroceder.

Lis trató de golpearla con una patada alta pero Dana la agarró con sus brazos y tiró de ella contra el suelo y volteando ambas hacia el suelo, quedando Lis boca abajo y Dana encima de esta dándola la espalda comenzó a aplicarla una dura llave en una de sus patas traseras causando dolor a esta.

Luego de un rato Dana la levantó y teniéndola agachada a su rival, agarrandola de la cintura la levantó de modo que esta se volteara a modo que se quedara sentada sobre sus hombros. Dana saltó hacia delante y contra el suelo, haciendo que su rival se diera un fuerte espaldazo contra el suelo. Ahí Dana se puso encima de ella y la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

1...2...

Pero Lis la apartó de encima. Ambos se pie comenzaron a golpearse la una a la otra con puñetazos y patada e incluso a cabezazos. Lis esquivó un puñetazo y la dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago de Dana y acto seguido la lanzó contra un esquina. Lis corrió hacia esta y placó por completo contra esta. Luego la levantó hasta sentarla en la parte superior de la esquina y luego se subió esta. La levantó y la puso encima de su hombro para luego dejarla caer de espaldas contra el centro del ring. Lis ahora estaba subida en lo alto de la esquina dando la espalda al ring, y acto seguido saltó con una voltereta hacia atrás placando por encima con fuerza encima de Dana y acto seguido la inmovilizo.

1...2...

Pero Dana se libró del agarre y se levantó al igual que esta. Sin darla tiempo Dana corrió hacia esta y cogiendola de la cintura con sus brazos, la levantó y corrió hacia una esquina placando por completo contra esta. Luego la levantó hasta quedar Dana de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con su rival sujetándola a modo que esta estuviera haciendo el pino. Dana se dejó caer al suelo realizando un fuerte golpe a su rival que estaba todavía en posición vertical hacia abajo y luego cayó al centro del ring de un fuerte golpe en su espalda. Dana sin perder tiempo se subió a la esquina del ring y acto seguido saltó para darle un fuerte placaje contra su rival contra el suelo. Ahí la inmovilizó rápido.

1...2...

Pero su rival la apartó de encima. Ambas se levantaron y Lis con agilidad saltó hacia delante cogiendola del cuello de su rival con sus patas traseras y lanzando un giro completo, tiró de ella de espaldas para atrás dando un giro completo quedando Dana contra el suelo boca abajo y Lis encima de esta tumbada para atrás, aprisionando el cuello de su rival con sus patas traseras aplicándola un fuerte candado al cuello. Dana luchaba por liberarse mientras Lis seguía aplicando el duro candado en el cuello de su rival. Finalmente tras mucho esfuerzo, logró quitarse el agarra de su rival y levantarse rápidamente.

Dana rápidamente la dio un puñetazo a su rival y luego la golpeó al cuello con su otro brazo tirandola al suelo boca abajo. Rápidamente Dana se tumbo encima de ella boca abajo y con sus brazos la aplicó un duro candado a su cuello aplicándola mucha fuerza contra Lis mientras esta luchaba por liberarse del duro candado.

Luego Dana sin soltarla el candado a su rival, se levantó junto a ella y luego rápidamente la soltó y la cogió de la cintura para acto seguido hacerla un duro suplex que la golpeó duramente la cabeza contra el suelo y manteniendo la posición la inmovilizó.

1...2...3...

Finalmente sonó la campana de fin de combate siendo Dana la ganadora del combate y el público enloquecía.

Mas tarde en la mansión Blade. Holy Blade sentado en el sillón, estaba estudiando la piedra que la matriarca de los Blade la dio, asegurándole que dicha piedra podría servirle para encontrar las otras piedras restantes.

Blade: Uff. No tengo ni idea de como se usa esta piedra. Tal vez debería haberla preguntado a la matriarca como se usa la dichosa piedra.

Comentaba algo molesto el semental mientras examinaba la piedra localizadora. Justo en ese momento esta brilló sorprendiendo al alicornio, al cual por inercia la dejó caer sobre la mesilla que tenía delante de este. Acto seguido la piedra proyectó encima de esta un especie de mapa donde señalaba la localización de una gema. El semental recuperándose de la sorpresa, miró el mapa reconociendo el lugar.

Blade: Espera. Conozco ese lugar. Es en la zona nevada cerca del territorio de la tribu de lobos. Ahí es donde debe estar la piedra. Perfecto. Ahora que podremos recuperar otra gema e impedir que Lorken se haga con las gemas.

Comentaba el alicornio lleno de confianza. Ahora solo quedaba ir de viaje con algunos amigos.

Mientras en el reino de Loren. El malvado rey Lorken estaba en su cuarto mirando una estatuilla de él mismo sobre un pedestal. Junto a él estaba Dolf que estaba detrás de este, y un guardia vigilando la sala.

Lorken: Así que al final tenemos una posible pista para encontrar otra gema ¿No barón Dolf?

Preguntaba este sin ni siquiera mirar al barón. Este tranquilamente le respondió.

Dolf: Así es majestad. Por lo visto Holy Blade ahora tiene los medios para localizar las piedras. Solo hay que seguirlo, y cuando consiga las gemas, solo hay que quitárselas.

Explicaba este. El rey muy complacido comentó para si.

Lorken: Magnifico. Sin duda magnifico. Solo debemos dejar que ese idiota consiga las gemas por nosotros y luego quitárselas. Y una vez que tengamos las gemas, el poder absoluto será por fin nuestro.

Dolf: Si. Nuestro...

Respondía seriamente el unicornio al cual se acercó al guardia. Sin previo aviso sacó una espada de debajo de su capa, y de un rápido tajo mató al guardia al cual cayó al suelo desangrado. El rey se sorprendió enormemente por ello.

Lorken: Dolf ¿Que estás haciendo?

Le preguntaba el rey ante lo que acaba de hacer el barón. Este mirando con desprecio al rey le respondió.

Dolf: Ah Lorken. No eres mas que un maldito idiota.

Lorken: ¿Como?

El barón se iba acercando de forma amenazante al rey mientras el unicornio comentaba.

Dolf: No eres mas que una maldita bola de sebo inútil bueno para nada. Ahora que poseo los medios para conseguir las gemas, ya no te necesito para nada.

Lorken: Pero...pero Dolf.. ¿Que haces? Vamos amigo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre quisimos el poder y hacer grandes cosas juntos.

Le comentaba el rey retrocediendo asustado del barón, al cual este se iba acercando mas y mas a este de forma amenazante. Dolf mirando con completo desprecio al rey le respondió.

Dolf: Idiota ¿En serio pensabas que iba a compartir semejante poder con un inútil bueno para nada como tu? Tu que solo sabes esconderte en tu castillo mientras dejas que otros se ensucien los cascos por ti. Ahora ha llegado la hora de deshacerse de cargas inútiles.

Comentaba el unicornio sin dejar de mirar con desprecio al rey. Este tratando de salvarse le imploraba al barón.

Lorken: Por favor Dolf...Amigo...Vamos. Podemos conseguir esto juntos. Puedo darte todo lo que quieras. Dinero, poder, tierras. Lo que sea. Pero por favor. No me mates, te lo suplico...

Rogaba el rey tratando de hacer cambiar de idea al barón.

Dolf: Patético. Al menos trata de tener algo de dignidad antes de enviarte al infierno.

Decía el barón con desprecio, antes de darle un mortal tajo al rey haciéndole gritar de dolor a este al mismo tiempo que le sangraba el pecho.

Lorken: AHHHH...

Gritó de dolor el rey cayendo al suelo mientras se sujetaba el pecho al cual sangraba en grandes cantidades por la gran herida en su pecho. Este miró al barón mientras alzaba un brazo hacia este, hasta que finalmente cayó muerto al suelo. Dolf limpiándose la sangre con la capa que tenía el guardia y guardándola bajo la armadura gritó.

Dolf: GUARDIAAAS...

Gritó el barón y a los pocos minutos un guardia entró en el cuarto, al cual este se sorprendió cuando vio al otro guardia y al rey muertos por el suelo.

Guardia: ¿Que ha pasado aquí?

Preguntaba el guardia. Dolf tratando de aparentar sorpresa como preocupación pero a la vez serenidad le dijo al guardia.

Dolf: Los rebeldes por lo visto se las han ingeniado para entrar aquí y matar al rey. Da la alarma para que los capturen. Y corre la voz de que el rey ha sido asesinado.

Guardia: Eh...si si barón Dolf.

Respondía el guardia alto nervioso y se marchó de allí rápidamente. Dolf luego miró el cuerpo muerto del rey y en su rostro se figuro una sonrisa maligna.

Dolf: Si. Ahora todo va según lo planeado. Je, je, je.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	32. Nieve Mortal

**Nieve Mortal**

En otro tiempo atrás, por un parque iba corriendo un joven potrillo alicornio blanco de crines azules, ojos azules y sin cutie mark. Este corría por el parque jugando, hasta que su vista se centro en algo que le llamó la atención.

Veía a una extraña potrilla terrestre de su edad, de pelaje gris claro, crin negro atadas por dos coletas, como ojos dorados, solo que su ojo izquierdo tiene una cicatriz, sin cutie mark. Esta estaba echando de comer a unos extraños cuervos que acudían a esta.

El potrillo miraba a aquella potrilla. Ya la había visto muchas veces a aquella potrilla pero nunca se había acercado a ella ya que en cierto modo le daba miedo esta. La potrilla sin dejar de dar de comer a los cuervos le miró, aquello hizo que el potrillo retrocediera asustado y rápidamente saliera corriendo.

Aquella no era la primera vez que le pasaba al potro, ya que el miedo que le tenía a este hacía que siempre saliera corriendo al verla.

Así eran los días cuando el potro veía a la extraña potra en el parque dando de comer a los cuervos. Nunca se atrevió ha acercarse a ella ni una sola vez debido al miedo que la tenía a esta.

Un día el pequeño potro saliendo huyendo de la potra, se metió por accidente en el bosque y se perdió. Este no sabía donde estaba la salida. El potro podría haber intentado salir volando pero este todavía no sabía usar bien sus alas, así que no tuvo mas remedio que ir caminado por el bosque.

El potro mientras caminaba, miraba por todos lados tratando de ubicarse y ver algo familiar que lo ayudase a encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Potro: No logro encontrar el camino a casa. Oh no ¿Y si no encuentro nunca la salida?

Se preguntaba para si mismo el potro mientras andaba al lado de una bajada, pero sin querer piso mal y se resbaló haciendo que cayera rodando por la bajada y chocara con su pata trasera en una roca lastimándola duramente.

El potro le dolió muchísimo la pata hasta el punto que le salían la lágrimas. Trató de levantarse pero la pata le dolía muchísimo y se cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Potro: Me...me duele. No me puedo levantar. Oh no. Estaré aquí perdido para siempre.

Decía el potrillo al borde del llanto. Justo en ese momento oyó el sonido de algo acercándose. El potrillo estaba enormemente asustado temiendo que fuera alguna de las peligrosas criaturas del bosque que iba a devorarle. Su sorpresa fue que en medio del bosque apareció nada menos que la potrilla del parque. Aquello sorprendió al potro.

Potro: ¿Tu?

La potrilla no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó al potro al cual este la miraba completamente asustado. Esta miró la herida que tenía el potro en su pata traseras y luego acercó su casco a dicha herida. El potro temía que esta fuera a hacerle daño pero justo en ese momento vio que el casco de la potra brillaba. En pocos segundos la herida se curo por completo y el potro ya no sentía dolor. La primera cosa que hizo tras ya no sentir dolor fue levantarse y salir corriendo de allí para huir, pero a medio camino se paró y luego mirando a la potra la preguntó.

Potro: Tu ¿No querías hacerme nada malo?

Preguntaba el potro. La potrilla le sonrió a este mientras negaba con la cabeza. El potrillo ahora se dio cuenta de que esta en ningún momento tuvo intención de hacerle daño, se sintió como un completo idiota al tenerla miedo antes, por lo que opto por disculparse.

Potro: Yo...Lamento haber dudado de ti antes. Lo siento mucho.

Se disculpaba el potro agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa. La potrilla sonriendo a este le contestó.

Potra: No pasa nada.

Respondía la potra con una dulce voz. El chico un poco avergonzado se presento.

Potro: Yo...Me llamo Holy Blade ¿Y tu como te llamas?

Potra: Verónica. Me llamo Verónica.

Se presentó la chica. Para el potro llamado Holy Blade aquel nombre le parecía muy bonito. En ese momento la potrilla cogió de una bolsa que llevaba consigo y sacó de ella un especie de polvo negro. Lo acercó a este y le dijo.

Verónica: Mira esto.

Le dijo esta antes de lanzar dicho polvo negro hacia arriba mientras el potro seguía esto con la mirada. Justo en ese momento la potra lo abrazó, aquello hizo que se ruborizara por completo el potro hasta ponérsele la cara roja y echando humo de vergüenza ya que antes aparte de su hermana pequeña, ninguna chica le abrazó antes de esa manera. Luego vio a un grupo de cuervos que volaban alrededor de la pareja. Aunque parecía en cierto modo aterrador, era bonito de ver.

Después de aquello los dos potros se hicieron ya amigos cercanos. El potro ya no tenía miedo alguno por esta e incluso jugaban juntos en varios juegos. Verónica se había convertido en una estupenda amiga para el potro.

Llegó el día de los Corazones Cálidos. El pequeño pueblo de Ponyville estaba cubierto de nieve. Por las calles corría el pequeño potro portando una abrigo rojo como una bufanda roja. Después de correr por un rato ve a su amiga Verónica, al cual esta no llevaba prenda de ningún tipo.

Blade: Verónica...Verónica...

La llamaba el potro. La chica dándose la vuelta le vio y sonrió.

Verónica: Holy Blade.

Sonreía esta al verle pero luego puso una expresión seria. Cuando el potro llegó la saludo.

Blade: ¿Como estas amiga? ¿Lista par nuestro primer día de Corazones Cálidos juntos?

Preguntaba este emocionado. Pero justo en ese momento la potra cayó al suelo para sorpresa de este.

Blade: Verónica...

Exclamó preocupado este por su amiga y la cogió en brazos. Ahí notó que todo el cuerpo de la potra estaba muy frío.

Blade: Verónica... Verónica ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo? Dime algo...

La decía el potro preocupado por esta. En respuesta la potra le dio un beso en los labios al potro, aquello lo dejó perplejo ya que aquella fue la primera vez que le besaba una chica. Luego de romper su unión la potra lo miró con tristeza y le dijo.

Verónica: Holy Blade...Lo siento mucho...

Dijo la potra antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer por completo en los brazos del potro. Este no notaba pulso en su amiga.

Blade: Verónica... Verónica. No por favor. No me digas que tu...

Comentaba este preocupado, no la encontraba pulso alguno en la potra. Aquello hizo que las lagrimas de tristeza le surgieran de sus ojos y al final gritó de rabia.

Blade: VERONICAAAA...

Justo en ese momento Holy Blade despertó sobresaltado. Este estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en un lado de lo que parecía un carromato siendo tirado por Yaks. Este sobresaltado miraba a su alrededor. Con él estaba Mega que estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre el extremo opuesto durmiendo. También estaba Gunsmith tumbado en el suelo con Brodek a su lado boca abajo roncando.

Blade: Ese sueño. Fue cuando conocí a Verónica hace mucho tiempo ¿Por que me vino ahora ese recuerdo después de tanto tiempo?

Se preguntaba el semental mientras se limpiaba la frente un poco con el brazo. El carromato cubierto por grandes telas, iba siendo llevado por los yaks en un amplio campo nevado cerca de un gran río que solo estaba congelado por la superficie, pero por debajo circulaba el agua. Había nieve intensa al cual la visión era poca, aunque para los yaks habituados al lugar no les era ninguna dificultad aquello.

El grupo de Holy Blade iba en busca de una nueva gema que habían logrado localizar, gracias a la piedra localizadora que la matriarca de los Blade le dio a Holy Blade hace tiempo. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar las piedras antes que el rey Lorken, siendo ignorados por esto con lo que le sucedió al malvado rey.

Luego de un largo camino. Estos llegaron a la zona cerca del territorio de los lobos. Los yaks se detuvieron en una posada cercana al cual el grupo entró dentro para descansar del largo viaje.

Dentro. El grupo estaba sobre una mesa comiendo comida y bebida caliente para entrar en calor. Mientras comían, estaban estos comentando.

Brodek: ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Siento que se me congela el cerebro.

Preguntaba este temblando algo de frío. Mega con indiferencia le contestó fríamente (con este frío ¿Pilláis el chiste?).

Mega: ¿No lo tenías ya el cerebro congelado desde el día que naciste?

Brodek: Oye.

Se quejaba el pony verde. Gunsmith comentó.

Gunsmith: Sea cual sea el lugar, espero que no esté demasiado lejos. Porque la verdad, este frío es tremendo. No se como hace esta gente para aguantar este frío.

Blade: Supongo que se adaptaron a ella tras bastante tiempo. Porque vamos a ver. Viven así casi todos los días, por lo que no es extraño que para ellos el frío no les afecte.

Gunsmith: Eso no quita que haga un frío que congele hasta el ardor de estomago.

Respondía el alicornio marrón arreglándose un poco el abrigo que este llevaba para protegerse del frío. Los cuatro sementales llevaban abrigos gruesos para protegerse del frío.

Mega: Dime Holy Blade ¿Esta lejos esa gema del que hablas?

Preguntaba el pegaso para acto seguido tomarse su bebida caliente. Holy Blade mirando la piedra al cual proyectó levemente un mapa señalando donde estaba la gema le respondió.

Blade: Queda aun distancia pero ya no queda demasiado lejos.

Brodek: Menos mal. Es bueno saberlo.

Respondía mas o menos aliviado el pony verde. Tras abastecerse en la posada, el grupo continuo su camino hacia la siguiente piedra. El tiempo ya se había calmado y ya no nevaba.

El grupo caminaba por un pequeño bosque donde las copas de los árboles estaban cubiertas de nieve. Los ponis al caminar enterraban sus cascos bajo la densa nieve.

Brodek: Nieve, nieve y mas nieve donde alcance la vista.

Comentaba el pony verde. Holy Blade comentó.

Blade: Habrá que tener cuidado. Nunca sabes cuando va a caer alguna avalancha por aquí.

Decía el alicornio mirando con prudencia pasando por un gran árbol al cual estaba hasta arriba de nieve en sus ramas. Justo en ese momento una piedra golpeó el árbol y justamente toda la nieve cayó encima del alicornio blanco quedando completamente enterrado bajo la nieve. Holy Blade sacando la cabeza molesto, vio que el responsable fue Brodek al lado de un árbol con una piedra en el casco riéndose.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja, ja. Tenías razón. Hay que tener cuidado con las avalanchas. Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde para molestia del alicornio al cual en ese momento su expresión de molestia cambio a la de una sonrisa maliciosa y disparo un rayo contra el árbol donde estaba Brodek cerca, haciendo que ahora la nieve cayera encima del pony verde cubriéndolo por completo y siendo ahora este quien emergiera su cabeza.

Blade: Cierto Brodek. Hay que tener cuidado con las avalanchas.

Comentaba este con una sonrisa maliciosa. Gunsmith se estaba riendo de la escena, mientras Mega estaba indiferente ante todo.

Los cuatro reanudaron su marcha esperando llegar pronto a su destino.

Gunsmith: Ya deberíamos estar cada vez mas cerca de la piedra.

Blade: Si. Pasaremos por el poblado de los lobos para recuperar fuerzas y seguir. Por fortuna conozco a los lobos de aquí y seguro que nos dejarán descansar allí.

Brodek: ¿En serio Blade?

Blade: Si. Conocí a algunos lobos al cual la mayoría son amistosos con los viajeros. No habrá problema.

Kurtz: Yo no estaría tan seguro agente espectro.

Dijo una voz al cual el grupo la reconoció como la de una de los Cuatro Grandes Generales. Nada menos que el grifo asesino Kurtz. Este estaba a la subida de una colina junto con varios soldados.

Blade: Kurtz. Así que tus hombres y tu estáis aquí ¿No?

Comentaba el alicornio blanco poniéndose en guardia. El grifo riéndose perversamente respondió.

Kurtz: Así es. Estamos aquí para buscar la piedra hasta que nos enteramos de que veníais vosotros y consideramos que era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con vosotros.

Gunsmith: Ja ¿Tu solo con esa birria de soldados? No nos hagas reír.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón en forma desafiante. En ese momento se oyó otra voz.

Kane: Deberíais replantear que estáis en bastante inferioridad.

Blade: Kane.

Exclamó el alicornio blanco al ver emerger de entre los árboles a Kane junto con un gran número de tropas. Pronto el grupo descubrió que estaban rodeados salvo por donde vinieron de tropas enemigas.

Kane: Ja, ja, ja. Oh Holy Blade. Ahora si que no tienes escapatoria tu y tus amigos. Este lugar será vuestra fría tumba.

Comentaba el general confiando en que esta vez acabaría con Holy Blade y sus amigos. Justo en ese momento apareció un soldado corriendo a toda prisa hacia el general mientras le llamaba.

Mensajero: General Kane. General Kane.

Kane al ver que le llamaba el mensajero, se giró y mirando a este le contesto bastante molesto.

Kane: ¿Que ocurre? ¿No ves que estoy ahora mismo en mi momento de gloria?

El mensajero algo temeroso por la reacción del general, le dijo finalmente.

Mensajero: Noticias de la capital mi general. El rey Lorken ha sido...asesinado...

Nada mas decir eso, los ojos de Kane se abrieron en par en par a la vez que su rostro pasaba a una expresión de no poder creérselo.

Kane: ¿Que? No...Padre...

Exclamó el general sin poder asimilar la noticia de que el rey realmente había muerto. Una sensación de tristeza e ira invadía su interior.

Holy Blade y los otros se sorprendieron al oír aquella noticia. Mega en cambio se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Blade: (¿Lorken muerto? ¿Es posible eso?)

Gunsmith: (Valla. Eso si que es toda una sorpresa).

Brodek: (Me alegro de que esa rata de cloaca este muerto. Al menos no le debía dinero).

Mega: ...

Kane tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, poniéndose serio pero con expresión molesta le dijo al mensajero.

Kane: Debo volver a la capital. Avisa de que voy para allá de inmediato.

Mensajero: Si señor.

Obedecía el soldado saliendo corriendo de allí. Kane mirando a Kurtz le dijo.

Kane: Kurtz. Te dejo la tarea de matar a estos malditos. Aunque me encantaría matar a Holy Blade con mis propios cascos, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender. Así que ocúpate de ellos y si te es posible, acaba con sus lamentables vidas de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Le comentaba Kane al grifo. Kurtz con expresión seria le contestó.

Kurtz: Así lo haré Kane. Puedes contar con ello.

Respondía el grifo sin poder ocultar su mas sincero pésame por la perdida de su compañero. Luego Kane se marchó siendo acompañado por varios soldados, quedando al grifo junto con sus soldados contra el grupo de Holy Blade.

Kurtz: Bien. Soldados. Matadlos.

Ordenaba el grifo y todos los caballeros fueron hacia el grupo de Holy Blade para matarlos. Holy Blade y su grupo se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para pelear.

Blade: A por ellos chicos.

Dijo el alicornio listo para pelear al igual que el resto.

Brodek: Genial. Ya me estaba hartando de no tener un buen combate.

Decía decidido el pony verde sacando su espada.

Varios caballeros acorazados se lanzaron hacia Holy Blade. El alicornio lanzó un rayo contra uno de ellos que lo mandó volando. Luego esquivó el hacha de otro caballero acorazado y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el alicornio blanco le cogió del brazo y lo lanzó por el aire. Sin pararse ahí, el alicornio se tele transportó al otro lado para recibir al caballero acorazado. Cargó de magia su casco y cuando lo tuvo al alcance, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar a gran distancia.

A otro grupo de caballeros acorazados les acompañaban varios caballeros con arcos que fueron disparando al alicornio blanco. Holy Blade fue esquivando las flechas y fue directo hacia estos.

Blade: Terremoto.

Gritó este cayendo justo en medio de ellos provocando un fuerte temblor de tierra haciendo surgir montones de rocas que golpearon a los que tenían al lado, o haciendo surgir de debajo de estos que los mandó a volar a gran distancia.

Mega estaba volando por el cielo al cual estaba rodeado por caballeros alados. Estos empuñaban sus lanzas listos para matar al pegaso. Este en cambio muy tranquilo en el sitio miraba con indiferencia a los caballeros alados y dijo.

Mega: Bueno ¿Quien quiere ser el primero en morir?

Dijo con indiferencia el pegaso negro. Uno de ellos se lanzó tratando de atravesarlo por la espalda, pero el pegaso hizo una voltereta hacia atrás pasando por encima de este, y justo cuando estuvo encima suya, colocó sus cascos sobre el casco del caballero y de un rápido giro de 180 grados, le partió el cuello matando al caballero alado y luego dejarlo caer al suelo a gran altura. El pegaso volviendo a ponerse derecho, sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras decía.

Mega: Bien ¿Quien es el siguiente en morir?

Decía de forma fría el pegaso. Los caballeros alados se lanzaron a la vez contra el pegaso negro. Mega sin mostrarse lo más mínimamente preocupado, comenzó a combatir contra estos.

A uno le dio un puñetazo a la cara que lo derribó al suelo. Agarró la lanza de un caballero alado que trató de atacarlo y lo uso para atravesar el pecho de otro caballero alado, acto seguido le rompió el brazo del pegaso que había agarrado y quitándole la lanza le atravesó la cabeza con ella. Paró con sus cascos el ataque de otro caballero alado y lo usó como escudo haciendo que otro caballero alado le atravesara a este en vez de a Mega. Rápidamente Mega se deslizó entre ambos caballeros y rápidamente les dio una patada a uno de ellos haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre unas púas de hielo que había en el suelo siendo atravesados ambos por estas acabando así con sus vidas.

Mas caballeros alados rodearon al pegaso. Este simplemente les hizo un gesto con el casco para que fueran a por este y así lo hicieron.

En ese momento el pegaso hizo algo extraño. Sus cascos comenzaron a rodearse por un extraño fuego negro. Cuando los caballeros estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo, este simplemente liberó ese fuero en forma de campo que incineró por dentro a todos los caballeros alados, haciendo que estos gritasen de dolor al sentir que los quemaban por dentro, y segundos después desplomarse contra el suelo completamente muertos y ardiendo por dentro, cosa que se notaba por el humo que surgían del interior de las armaduras de estos.

Gunsmith se enfrentaba a varios caballeros como caballeros arqueros. Los arqueros disparaban a Gunsmith mientras los caballeros se acercaban para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gunsmith: Guerreros de combate cercano siendo apoyados por los que atacan a distancia. No es mala estrategia no.

Comentaba el alicornio justo cuando los caballeros iban a atacarlo con sus espadas. Este sonriendo dijo.

Gunsmith: Pero no lo suficiente. Campo Eléctrico.

Al alicornio le recorrió varios corrientes eléctricas y acto seguido liberó un campo de energía eléctrica que se expandió y electrocuto a los caballeros que tenía a su alrededor. Los arqueros disparaban sus flechas contra el alicornio pero dichas flechas fueron detenidas por el campo eléctrico.

Gunsmith: Tranquilos. También hay para vosotros.

Bromeaba el alicornio alzando sus brazos y luego controlando el campo eléctrico que tenía a su alrededor, haciéndolo algo mas pequeño alrededor suyo y luego lanzándolo contra los arqueros, haciendo que estos sufrieron también el daño eléctrico al igual que los caballeros.

Gunsmith: Eso si que ha tenido que ser una experiencia electrizante para ellos.

Bromeaba el alicornio.

Brodek combatía contra varios caballeros y caballeros acorazados. Este con su espada Blood acababa con facilidad con la mayoría de ellos.

Brodek: Esto es demasiado fácil. Ninguno de estos tipos es un reto para mi.

Comentaba el pony verde sonriendo maliciosamente mientras acababa con los caballeros. Justo en ese momento el pony verde tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar un ataque de garras cuchillas por parte de Kurtz que le había atacado a este.

Kurtz: Contigo tengo una cuenta pendiente pony mercenario. Ahora si que será tu fin.

Decía el grifo deseoso de matar al pony verde. Este en guardia le contestó.

Brodek: En primer lugar no soy mercenario. Soy caza recompensas. Y segundo, si crees que vas a acabar conmigo así como así, es que no me conoces bien.

Decía desafiante el pony verde empuñando su espada. El grifo sonriendo de forma perversa le comentó.

Kurtz: Voy a matarte y luego me quedaré con esa espada. Seguro que será un buen mondadientes o un abrelatas ja, ja, ja.

Blood: ¿Me pretende insinuar que soy un simple utensilio de cocina? Maestro Brodek. Dale una buena a ese tipo. Quiero que le hagas sufrir por lo que dijo.

Le decía la katana a Brodek, al cual por una vez estaba de acuerdo con este.

Brodek: Tranquilo Blood. Le haré tragar esas palabras.

Decía el pony verde empuñando la katana. El grifo riéndose comentó.

Kurtz: Hora de morir.

El grifo fue volando hacia el pony verde, alzando sus cuchillas dispuesto a despedazar al pony verde. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance, lanzó un sin fin de ataques en múltiples lados por delante del pony verde, mientras este bloqueaba los ataques con su katana aunque no le resultaba fácil para Brodek debido a la enorme velocidad por parte del grifo.

Kurtz: La otra vez me contuve, pero ahora podrás comprobar mi verdadera velocidad.

Decía el grifo echándose para atrás, permitiendo a Brodek contraatacar y tratar de partirlo en dos con su katana, pero este rápidamente se giró sobre si mismo levantando la nieve que tenía a su alrededor, formando un pequeño tornado nevado que nublo momentáneamente la visión del pony verde al cual este se cubrió con sus brazos. Cuando la nieve desapareció de su alrededor, el grifo había desaparecido.

Brodek: ¿Donde se ha metido el tipo ese?

Preguntaba el pony verde. Justo en ese momento en un montículo de nieve que tenía detrás de este, surgió nada menos que el grifo alzando sus garras listo para atravesarlo. Brodek se dio cuenta enseguida y se echó para atrás pero no a tiempo de evitar un leve corte en la mejilla por parte de las garras por parte del grifo.

Brodek: Maldito. Atacando a traición.

Comentó molesto el pony verde. Kurtz sin detenerse en su ataque, lanzó varios zarpazos tanto directos como curvos, que obligaban al pony verde a retroceder para esquivar los veloces ataques del grifo.

Kurtz: Te voy a convertir en carne picada.

Amenazaba el grifo sin pararse en sus ataques. Brodek sin dejarse intimidar le respondió.

Brodek: No si te convierto yo antes en pollo asado. Cero...

Gritó Brodek en al última parte lanzando su gran ataque contra el grifo, pero este con enorme velocidad lo esquivó alzando el vuelo hasta el cielo. El pony verde veía al grifo como este ganaba altura, para acto seguido descender a toda velocidad y girando sobre si mismo hasta adoptar la forma de un perforados giratorio de cuchillas.

Kurtz: Date por muerto.

Brodek saltó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque pero el grifo volvió a cargar contra él así una y otra vez. Brodek lograba esquivar los ataques pero con mucha dificultad, e incluso lograba hacerle leves cortes a este por su cuerpo.

Brodek: Maldita sea. A este paso me va a hacer trizas. Solo se me ocurre una cosa, y es una completa locura.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras veía como el grifo sin detener su ataque volaba hacia este. Esta vez Brodek no se movió, se mantuvo en el sitio empuñando su katana. Ahí Blood le habló.

Blood: Maestro ¿No estará pensando hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?

Preguntaba preocupado la katana. Brodek sin apartar la vista de su objetivo le contestó.

Brodek: Es lo único que se me ocurre para esto.

Blood: ¿Eres consciente de que es una completa locura como un suicidio?

Brodek: Lo se. Pero funcionara (eso espero).

Comentaba sonriente el pony verde aunque una parte de él estaba preocupada, cosa que Blood podía percibir. El grifo finalmente llegó hasta él a punto de atravesarlo.

Kurtz: Muere.

Gritó el grifo a punto de alcanzar al pony verde. Brodek concentró su poder y el de su katana en dicha arma y la puso delante a modo de escudo. Finalmente el ataque llego hasta el pony verder donde este bloqueó el ataque con su arma, al mismo tiempo que se provocaba una onda de choque alrededor de ambos.

El grifo giraba sin parar tratando de atravesar la defensa del pony verde, mientras este aplicaba todas sus fuerzas para retener dicho ataque pero con suma dificultad.

Blood: (Maestro).

Brodek: Solo un poco mas...

Decía el pony verde resistiendo la acometida del grifo sin poder evitar ser arrastrado por el ataque de este, dejando un gran surco entre la nieve.

Justo pasaban al lado de unas rocas que había por el camino. Ahí Brodek vio su oportunidad.

Brodek: Ahora...

Con su espada desvió la dirección del ataque del grifo, haciendo que este se desviara y se fuera directo hacia unas rocas.

Kurtz: Oh no...

El grifo no fue capaz de parar a tiempo y se choca con dureza contra dichas rocas fragmentando una buena parte de esta. Brodek se sentó levemente para recuperar el aliento.

Brodek: Menos mal...Creí que no saldría de esta.

Blood: ¿Eres consciente de que eso fue una locura?

Brodek: Bueno. Hay locuras que funcionan.

Respondía sonriente el pony verde. De la zona del choque surgía un muy enfadado grifo con algunos golpes en su cuerpo como armadura.

Kurtz: Maldito pony. Ahora si que te voy a hacer trizas.

Brodek se puso en guardia al verlo de nuevo al grifo. Ahí pudo ver que este movía los brazos de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos y de forma extraña. Para sorpresa del pony verde, pudo ver que al grifo le parecía surgir varios brazos al mover los suyos propios.

Brodek: ¿Pero que?

Kurtz: Y ahora muereeeee...

El grifo se lanzó hacia el pony verde atacándolo con todos sus brazos, apenas dando tiempo al pony verde de defenderse. Este con su espada trató de defenderse o esquivando los ataques, pero por desgracia la velocidad del grifo parecía mucho mayor y lograba darle un sin fin de cortes por todo el cuerpo del pony verde provocando múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo como un intenso dolor.

Brodek: Basta ya...AHHHH...

Grito el pony verde quedando rodeado de un aura oscura que se expandió y golpeó al grifo mandándolo a volar por el aire.

Brodek: Bien. Ya he recibido bastante. Ahora me toca a mi darle lo suyo a ese pajarraco.

Decía molesto el pony verde, aplicando su técnica de dividir la katana en dos. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia el grifo y le dio un doble tajo provocando un gran daño en la armadura del grifo como algunos cortes superficiales.

El grifo cayó al suelo mientras Brodek cayó de pie. El grifo se levantó para apenas protegerse de los ataques de Brodek con sus dos katanas, mientras este con sus cuchillas se defendía como podía.

Brodek: Ahora yo si que te voy a trocear a ti amigo.

Decía el pony verde logrando hacerle varios cortes en el cuerpo del grifo y luego darle una patada alta que hizo retroceder a este. Tras pararse un momento, el grifo riéndose levemente comentó.

Kurtz: Je, je, je. Admito que no lo haces mal. Veamos como te las arreglas con mi técnica mas letal. Alégrate. Eres de los pocos que lo verá ejecutar después de tanto tiempo, antes de caer muertos y siendo carne troceada.

Comentaba el grifo con una mirada despiadada y asesina a la vez que se reía perversamente. De pie sobre sus patas traseras, comenzó a moverse levemente de derecha a izquierda en su parte superior del cuerpo, mientras sus brazos colgados se balanceaba de un lado a otro siguiendo los movimientos del grifo. Brodek miraba extrañado aquello.

Brodek: ¿Que se supone que hace? ¿Un baile ridículo?

Comentaba el pony verde. Holy Blade que luchaba contra varios caballeros vio al grifo hacer aquella extraña danza y su expresión pasó a una de intensa preocupación.

Blade: Oh no. Va a ...Brodek...

Gritaba este a su amigo captando la atención del pony verde que lo miró. Holy Blade le gritó.

Blade: Detén a Kurtz ahora.

Brodek: ¿Como?

Blade: No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Atácalo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Le gritaba desesperado el alicornio blanco, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el ataque de hacha de un caballero acorazado. Brodek no entendía el por que pero decidió hacerle caso y se lanzó hacia el grifo listo para golpearlo con su espada.

Brodek: Hora de caer.

El pony verde corría alzando su katana con intención de acabar con el grifo. Todo iba a cámara lenta, Brodek estuvo a punto de golpear el grifo pero justo en el último momento el grifo sin mirarle, sonrió maliciosamente y paró sus movimientos. Justo cuando la hoja de la katana iba a alcanzarlo, el grifo desapareció de vista para sorpresa del pony verde.

Brodek: ¿Pero que?

El pony verde no se explicaba que había pasado. Justo en ese momento vio unos cortes que aparecían de repente en los árboles como en las rocas pero no se veía al causante. Varios caballeros de todas las clases recibían mortales cortes en sus armaduras que llegaban hasta estos.

Gunsmith recibió un gran corte en su costado que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

Gunsmith: Ahhh...Pero ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Quien me ha atacado?

No fue el único. Mega que estaba en el aire como los caballeros alados, recibieron fuertes cortes en sus cuerpos. Holy Blade que miraba por todos lados dijo.

Blade: Es Kurtz. Emplea una técnica que se mueve a enorme velocidad, pero lo hace tan rápido que no ve a quien golpea y...

No pudo terminar las frase porque recibió un brutal corte en el pecho que lo hizo gritar de dolor, al mismo tiempo que sangre surgía de su pecho manchando la nieve de sangre. Sus amigos fueron a socorrerlo.

Brodek: Holy Blade.

Gunsmith: Aguanta.

Mega: Maldita sea. Esto resulta fastidioso.

Los tres iban hacia Holy Blade pero en cuestión de segundos estos recibieron brutales cortes por todos sus cuerpos provocándoles enormes heridas en sus cuerpos. La nieve se manchaba de la sangre tanto de los caballeros como del grupo de Blade. Estos trataban de ubicar al grifo pero su capacidad de desplazarse a gran velocidad le hacía imposible hacerlo.

En ese momento ocurrió algo, un tremendo gritó de dolor se oyó. Brodek, Mega y Gunsmith lo vieron. Holy Blade recibió un mortal corte en el cuerpo haciendo surgir mucha sangre de su pecho y caer al suelo mal herido.

Brodek: Blade...Maldita sea. Ahora si que se lo ha buscado ese tipo.

Brodek enfadado, concentró energía oscura, liberando el sello de su espada y acto seguido adoptó su forma demoníaca.

Ahora con su forma avanzada, sus sentidos estaban mas agudizados. Finalmente podía ver al grifo moviéndose sin rumbo fijo alrededor de ellos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó hacia el grifo y lo atacó con sus garras a este.

El primero golpe falló pero lo volvió a intentar. Ahora que podía verle no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar. Finalmente lo interceptó al lado de un árbol y el dio una brutal patada que lo mandó por el aire. Brodek reapareció por arriba y le golpeó con ambas garras que lo mandó al suelo. Brodek volvió a reaparecer por debajo y concentró energía en sus garras.

Brodek: Cero...

Gritó este juntando sus garras justo cuando venía el grifo y este recibió un mortal rayo que lo dio de lleno causando un gran dolor a este.

Kurtz: AHHH...

Gritaba este de dolor mientras volvía hacia el cielo. Brodek sin perder tiempo, voló hacia donde estaba el grifo preparando sus katanas.

Brodek: Despídete maldito.

Gritaba el pony verde a punto de alcanzar el grifo. El grifo desde el aire lanzó un sin fin de cuchillas desde su armadura contra el demonio, aunque algunas se clavaban en su cuerpo, al pony demoniaco le daba igual. Finalmente llegó hasta este y le dio un brutal tajo en forma de "X" con ambas katanas haciendo gritar de dolor al grifo al mismo tiempo que sangre surgía de su cuerpo.

Kurtz: AHHH...

Gritaba este mientras caía al suelo con dureza. El grifo trató de levantarse mientras con una garra se sujetaba su pecho herido con forma de X, tratando contener la hemorragia, pero era mucha sangre la que salía. Brodek descendiendo al suelo miró al grifo con una expresión de furia y dijo.

Brodek: Ahora si que te has pasado de la raya amigo.

El grifo desde el suelo, trato de ponerse erguido y mirando al pony verde le dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Kurtz: Je, je, je. Aunque me matéis dará igual. Al final mis compañeros me vengaran y todos moriréis.

Brodek: Eso esta por ver.

Respondía el pony verde alzando una garra y con ella le atravesó el pecho al grifo haciendo gritar de dolor a este, luego sacó su garra dejando caer el cuerpo del grifo al cual este desangrado, miró al pony verde por un momento mientras alzaba una garra y finalmente caer muerto al suelo.

Brodek: Por fin ese maldito desgraciado esta muerto.

Comentaba seriamente le pony verde recobrando su apariencia normal, mientras observaba el cuerpo muerto de unos de los generales. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gunsmith que le llamaba.

Gunsmith: Brodek. Holy Blade esta herido.

Decía el alicornio que junto con Mega, cargaban a Holy Blade al cual este estaba gravemente herido de su pecho.

Gunsmith: He tratando de curarle con magia curativa pero aun así está muy grave. Si no recibe ayuda médica, no creo que salga.

Explicaba este con enorme preocupación.

Mega: La verdad. Sería muy difícil encontrar un doctor en un sitio así.

Comentó de forma fría el pegaso. Brodek miraba con preocupación a su amigo, hasta que una voz capto la atención de estos.

¿?: Yo puedo ayudarle.

Los sementales se giraron y vieron a un gran lobo negro con un corte en el ojo derecho como ojos amarillos de lobo. El grupo no miraba con demasiado confianza a este.

Brodek: ¿Y como sabemos que eres de fiar amigo?

Lobo negro: No lo sabéis. Pero es poco probable que vuestro amigo sobreviva a una herida como esa.

El grupo no sabía que hacer. No sabían si fiarse del lobo pero tampoco tenían muchas opciones ya que su amigo se estaba muriendo. Justo en ese momento se oyó la voz de Holy Blade al cual sonaba muy débilmente.

Blade: Ha...Haced lo que os dice...le conozco...Es de fiar...

Decía el alicornio blanco. Los otros al oír eso, decidieron hacerle caso y seguir al lobo. Ahora mismo su principal preocupación era ayudar a su amigo mal herido.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La historia de la pequeña potra es idea de mi amigo Mega Master 1234 al cual le agradezco la idea.**


	33. En el Poblado de los Lobos

**En el Poblado de los Lobos**

En medio de un bosque nevado, había un campamento con tiendas tipi tipo indias. Por ella caminaban varios lobos, algunos a cuatro patas y algunos que eran bípedos a dos patas. La mayoría llevaban trajes de pieles y plumas.

Los varones cargaban sacos con animales cazados o fruta que recogieron. Otros con redes con pescado que pescaron en los ríos. Otros afilaban o arreglaban armas.

Las hembras mientras, se ocupaban de las tareas del hogar como el cuidado de los hijos. Aunque algunas hembras eran guerreras también y se dedicaban a alguna cosas que hacían los machos.

En el interior de una tienda, bajo unas mantas con pieles, estaba un profundamente dormidos Holy Blade. En ese momento sus ojos se abren y este ya despierto se levantó, mostrando un pecho vendado. Este estiró los brazos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un bostezo.

Blade: Uff...Menudo sueño me he echado ¿Donde estoy?

¿?: Si que has dormido mucho Holy Blade.

Se oía una voz femenina muy cerca de él. Holy Blade reconocía aquella voz y exclamó.

Blade: Moon Night.

Decía el semental sonriendo y viendo cerca de la entrada de la tienda a una hermosa loba. De hermoso pelaje de tono plateado, al cual brilla ante la luz de la luna haciéndola lucir muy hermosa. Ojos amarillos. Algo mas grande que un pony. Con una fina capa de pelaje plateado. Con unas piezas de pieles a modo de vestido y dos plumas blancas en la cabeza. De cuatro patas.

Dicha loba estaba parada la lado de la entrada mirando al semental con una sonrisa.

Moon Night: Cuanto tiempo sin verte Holy Blade.

Blade: Igualmente amiga ¿Que ha pasado?

Moon Night: Nuestro hermano Black Wolf te trajo a ti y a tus amigos al poblado. Cuando vimos las serías heridas que teníais nos preocupamos, pero mucho mas cuando te vimos a ti con unas heridas enormes. A tus amigos fue fácil de tratar, aunque lo tuyo fue mas complicado. Por fortuna eras un semental fuerte y gracias a ello te pudimos salvar.

Comentaba la loba caminando hasta ponerse al lado del semental. Este sonriéndola la agradeció el gesto.

Blade: Si agradece el favor amiga ¿Donde están mis amigos?

Moon Night: ¿Te refieres al alicornio marrón elemental? ¿Al pegaso negro con una actitud mas fría que el hielo? ¿Y un pony verde algo chiflado porque en ocasiones se le ve hablar solo con su katana? Pues si. Están en el poblado. Ellos como solo tenían heridas leves se recuperaron antes sin problemas.

Blade: Es bueno saber eso.

Respondía el alicornio al cual le alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Blade: Bueno ¿Y donde están todos?

Moon Night: Bueno. Todos ellos están en el poblado, integrándose a su manera.

Comentaba la loba al cual efectivamente, los otros se integraban en cierta manera en el poblado de los lobos.

Brodek con la cara y el cuerpo pintando con diversos símbolos tribales y con algunas plumas en la cabeza y con un tomahawk, estaba junto con varios lobos bailando alrededor del fuego a apenas entrando la noche.

Brodek: Oh si. Esto me encanta tío. Sin duda es genial.

Comentaba el pony verde emocionado mientras bailaba con los otros lobos realizando diversas danzas.

Brodek: Y ahora a interpretar la danza de la guerra.

Decía el pony verde comenzando a bailar y a gritar. Pero justo en ese momento se oyó un trueno y surgió una lluvia que cubrió a este y a los lobos al cual apagó la hoguera.

Brodek: Valla. Me he equivocado. Baile la danza de la lluvia en vez de la guerra.

Comentaba el pony verde mirando una partitura que había sacado de su cazadora. Por fortuna la lluvia no duro mas que unos minutos. Aunque eso no quitó que tanto los lobos como el pony verde acabasen empapados de agua.

Mega estaba en lo alto de una rama de pie sobre sus patas traseras y con los brazos cruzados. Desde lo alto del árbol por donde estaba, miraba con indiferencia el campamento donde cada uno se dedicaba a sus diversos quehaceres diarios. Este no le interesaba demasiado aquello y quería que el grupo terminase cuanto antes para ir a por la piedra que deberían encontrar ya.

Por otro lado, Gunsmith caminaba por el poblado. Todo lo que veía, su gente, sus costumbres, sus pinturas. Todo aquello le resultaba enormemente interesante.

Gunsmith: La verdad es que este pueblo no esta nada mal. Me agrada bastante.

Comentaba el alicornio hasta que sin querer se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Gunsmith que se cayó al suelo de un sentón trató de disculparse.

Gunsmith: Ay. Lo siento. No miraba por donde iba...

¿?: ¿Guns...?

Se oyó una voz femenina. Gunsmith reconoció aquella voz.

Gunsmith: No puede ser.

Gunsmith miró mejor y vio a dos lobas que este conocía perfectamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ve quienes eran.

Gunsmith: Kira. Iris *.

 *** Ambas OCs de Gunsmith.**

Dijo emocionado el alicornio al ver quienes eran. La primera era una con figura humanoidea. De pelaje y cabellera semi larga todo blanco, excepto en la parte inferior de la boca como sus pechos y vientre de color marrón. Ojos verdes. Grandes pechos. Llevaba un traje de piel marrón que la tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo salvo los brazos y parte de las piernas.

La segunda era una loba de figura humanoide. De pelaje blanco por casi todo su cuerpo, salvo la parte inferior del morro como en el pecho que es de color negro. Ojos color ámbar. Con una larga cabellera marrón. Grandes pechos. Llevaba un traje negro sin mangas y sin pernera que le cubría la parte central del cuerpo, con una línea roja a la altura de su busto. Medias negras y dos plumas en la cabeza

Ambas lobas al ver al semental no pudieran exclamar mientras sonreían. Ambas lobas gritaron el nombre de Gunsmith y corrieron ha abrazarlo con gran fuerza mientras enterraban la cabeza del semental entre sus pechos.

Kira: Gunsmith. Como nos alegramos de verte.

Iris: Si Gunsmith querido. Nos alegra un montón verte por aquí.

Comentaron con plena alegría ambas lobas mientras seguían abrazando con fuerza al alicornio, mientras este apenas sin poder respirar las decía a ambas.

Gunsmith: Me..Me alegro de...veros...Pero si no os importa...¿Pod...podríais soltarme...? No...No respiro...

Comentaba el alicornio al cual le costaba enormemente respirar. Ambas lobas al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo lo soltaron. Este se sentó respirando de forma agitada mientras recobraba el aliento.

Kira: Perdona Gunsmith.

Iris: No era nuestra intención ahogarte. Es que nos alegra tanto volver a verte.

Comentaban apenadas ambas lobas. Gunsmith por fin recobrando el aliento sonrió y las dijo.

Gunsmith: No pasa nada chicas. La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí al veros a las dos aquí ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

Preguntaba el semental mientras ambas lobas felices le contestaron a la pregunta que les hizo este.

Iris: Muy simple Gunsmith querido.

Kira: Nos hemos mudado a este poblado lobo. Como nuestros padres son amigos del jefe, nos instalamos aquí.

Gunsmith: Ya veo.

Iris: Ven Gunsmith. Seguro que nuestra madre se alegrará de verte.

Kira: Si. Ya verás.

Comentaban ambas lobas cogiendo de los brazos al semental y llevándoselo con ellas a su tienda. Gunsmith tenía cierto rostro de preocupación.

Gunsmith: No. Si a vuestra madre si me gustaría verla. El problema será vuestro padre. Ay madre.

Comentaba preocupado el alicornio al cual parecía no demasiado contento ante la idea de ver al padre de ambas lobas. Luego de caminar un rato (mas bien que Gunsmith era arrastrado por ambas lobas) llegaron a una tienda donde se metieron los tres dentro de esta.

Ambas: Ya estamos en casa.

Dijeron ambas lobas soltando al semental. En ese momento vieron a un lobo macho. Este se giró y cuando vio al semental su expresión era de ira.

Lobo macho: ¿Tu?

Gunsmith: Ay madre. Battler*.

 *** OC de Gunsmith**

Exclamó preocupado el alicornio ante un gran lobo de pelaje blanco, ojos amarillos y patas cafés. Llevaba una armadura ligera. El lobo mirando realmente enfadado al alicornio le dijo a este.

Battler: Maldito pony. Te puse bien claro que no te quería volver a verte cerca de mis hijas.

Le decía con rabia en su voz el gran lobo. Gunsmith al cual miraba molesto al lobo le respondió.

Gunsmith: Usted no es quien para decirme si puedo no ver a nadie. En especial a mis dos amigas.

Aquella respuesta no le agradó al lobo al cual este gritó.

Battler: Maldito. Ahora si que te voy a matar.

Gritó el lobo saltando encima del alicornio para sorpresa de sus dos hijas. El lobo tumbó al semental al suelo y quería matarlo con sus dientes pero el alicornio con sus cascos se lo impedía. Así hasta que una voz detuvo al lobo.

¿?: Ya basta Battler.

Gritaba una voz femenina que detuvo al lobo.

Ambas lobas: Mama.

Battler: Querida...

Gunsmith: Lady Free*.

 *** OC de Gunsmith**

Exclamaron estos ante quien sería la madre de las dos lobas y por tanto esposa de Battler. Una loba de de pelaje negro con café, ojos azul con tonalidad verde, llevaba una armadura ligera, con un busto de tamaño considerable. Dicha loba miraba molesta a su marido.

Free: Deja en paz a nuestro querido Gunsmith de una vez.

Le gritaba de forma molesta la loba. Battler sin querer hacerla caso la contestó.

Battler: Ni hablar. Este maldito pony tiene que irse o morir, lo que sea primero. Aunque yo prefiero la segunda opción.

Decía el lobo con intenciones de matar a Gunsmith, así hasta que su esposa ya bastante molesta le dijo.

Free: Si le haces algo a Gunsmith, te arrancaré tu garra especial y haré que te lo tragues.

Decía de forma intimidante y amenazante la loba. Aquello bastó para que el lobo temblando de miedo soltara a Gunsmith y se apartara a un lado de la tienda. La loba feliz de ver a Gunsmith le abrazó mientras le decía.

Free: Oh mi pequeño cachorro. Como me alegro de volver a verte de nuevo mi pequeño.

Decía la loba a modo de madre amorosa, mientras abrazaba al semental enterrando su cabeza entre su busto. Ambas hermanas miraban molestas y en parte celosas la escena, mientras el padre miraba con odio al semental.

En el castillo de Loren. Kane había llegado al castillo y se fue al cuarto del difunto rey. En ella estaba el barón Dolf. El barón al ver al general le saludo respetuosamente.

Dolf: General Kane. Me alegro de que haya venido por fin. Lastima que no sea en mejores circunstancias.

Comentaba el barón fingiendo pesar pero riéndose por dentro recordando como este asesinó al rey. Kane verdaderamente molesto le preguntó.

Kane: Basta de formalidades Dolf ¿Que ocurrió exactamente? ¿Es cierto que mi padre ha muerto? Dímelo de una vez barón.

Le exigía el general a Kane. El barón fingiendo tristeza le contestó.

Dolf: El rey estaba en sus aposentos hasta que inexplicablemente los rebeldes encontraron la forma de entrar y estando este solo con su guardia, fue asesinado junto con el guardia. El rey no tuvo nada que hacer.

Kane: Malditos...Juro que mataré hasta el último de ellos.

Dolf: Mucho me temo que las cosas son peores de lo que pensamos.

Kane: ¿A que te refieres barón?

Dolf: Que entre los rebeldes estaban varios amigos de Holy Blade. Por lo visto el alicornio mandó entre ellos al pegaso azul de crines negras de extraños poderes (Comet Galaxy), como al kirin oscuro (Eyedragon) y al pony terrestre elemental (Sheikdark).

Una intensa rabia surgía en el interior de Kane. No solo porque su padre hubiese muerto. Sino también que fueron los amigos de Holy Blade mandado por este para que asesinaran a su padre. Este apretaba sus dientes de rabia mientras sus ojos reflejaban ira intensa.

Kane: Holy Blade...Juro que tanto él como sus amigos lo pagaran. Los mataré a todos de la peor y mas horrible forma posible.

Dolf: Seguro que lo hará pero, ahora mismo tenemos que pensar que hacer ahora con el reino. Sin alguien que gobierne, el caos podría desatarse en el reino. Y los rebeldes podrían aprovechar esto considerando que el gobierno se ha debilitado.

Kane: Yo como heredero del trono asumiré el mando, pero tengo tareas pendientes. Así que hasta que los resuelva, te dejo a ti la tarea de gobierno.

Dolf: Así lo haré ...Rey Kane.

Respondía el barón haciendo una reverencia al ahora rey de Lorken. Este seriamente comentó.

Kane: Muy bien entonces. En tal caso, ahora debo planear como vengar a mi padre de esos malditos. Siendo Holy Blade el primero en morir. Eso dalo por seguro.

Decía el general marchándose de la sala. Cuando estuvo solo, Dolf sonrió malvadamente. En ese momento Xeno apareció de la nada en medio de la habitación.

Xeno: Parece que ese idiota se lo ha tragado todo.

Dolf: Si Xeno. Y muy pronto, el poder absoluto será finalmente nuestro. Pero primero tenemos que deshacernos de unos cuantos peones. Y si esto sigue su curso, caerán ellos solos sin que apenas tengamos que hacer absolutamente nada.

Comentaba el barón con una expresión malvada.

Volviendo al poblado de los lobos. En un lugar apartado del bosque, estaban Holy Blade y Moon Night dentro de una oscura cueva al lado de una fogata. Los dos tenían ganas de algo de diversión entre inter especies.

Blade: ¿Lista hermosa?

Moon Night: Por supuesto Holy Blade.

 **Contenido clop. Los que no os guste este tipo de cosas, saltaos hasta donde diga final parte Clop**

Dijo la loba levantándose del suelo y acercándose muy sensualmente al semental, andando alrededor de él, oliéndole su fragancia varonil y pasando su cola bajo su barbilla. Cuando estuvo delante de él, saltó encima suya tumbándolo en el suelo y ahí comenzó a besarlo siendo correspondida por este. Ambos abrazados, besaban de forma apasionada el uno al otro, danzando sus lenguas sin parar mientras daban vueltas por la hierba bajo la luz de la luna. Después de varios minutos, ambos rompen el beso con la loba encima del semental.

Moon Night: Sigues besando tan bien como la primera vez que lo hicimos.

Decía la loba con una sonrisa. El semental sonriéndola la respondió.

Blade: Me alegro de que te guste Moon Night.

La loba sonrió y acto seguido comenzó a lamer el cuello del semental y poco a poco fue bajando por el pecho, el torso y finalmente hasta el miembro del semental. Ahí miró el gran tamaño de su miembro.

Moon Night: Valla. Si que la tienes grande. Lo pienso disfrutar.

La loba comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta el miembro erecto del semental con su larga lengua de loba, saboreando cada parte, haciendo que el semental se sintiera en el cielo.

Blade: Sigue así nena...bendita sea tu lengua de loba...

Decía el semental disfrutando de sentir la lengua de la loba sobre su miembro erecto. La loba lamía cada parte del erecto pene del semental sin dejar una sola parte sin repasar. Luego de varias lamidas, la loba se jaló entero el miembro erecto del semental, chupandolo sin parar al mismo tiempo que movía su lengua dentro para aumentar la excitación del semental.

Blade: Si nena...Que bien lo haces...Sin duda eres toda una experta...

Decía el semental echando su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las succiones de la loba. Con sus cascos sujetaba la cabeza de la loba para que no dejara de chuparle dicho miembro, al cual aumentaba la velocidad de las succiones cada vez mas y mas aumentando así la excitación y disfrute del semental. Luego de un largo rato de que la loba le chupase frenéticamente el pene al semental, este sentía que se venía.

Blade: Prepárate hermosa...Me voy a venir...

Y el semental se vino en la boca de la loba, al cual esta se lo tragó con gusto.

Moon Night: Mmm...Delicioso...

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara...

La loba se levantó y de pie dándole la espalda, levantó su cola mostrando su flor.

Moon Night: Ahora te toca a ti darme placer...

Dijo sensualmente la loba. El semental sonrió y sentándose detrás de ella, la cogió de los flancos comenzó a lamer dicha flor, haciendo gemir de placer a esta.

Moon Night: Mmm...Sigue...

Gemía de placer la loba sacando su lengua fuera por el placer que sentía, mientras el semental lamía sin parar,

Blade: Tu flor de loba es sin duda...Deliciosa...

Comentaba el semental sin parar de lamer dicha flor. Esta sin parar de gemir le respondió.

Moon Night: Si...Y es toda tuya...

Después de largo rato de constantes lamidas y que el semental introdujese una y otra vez su lengua para aumentar el placer de la loba, esta sentía que se iba a venir.

Moon Night: Me...Me vengo...

Y finalmente se vino en la cara del semental. Este saboreo los deliciosos jugos de la loba con gusto.

Blade: Mmm..Jugos de loba...Que exótico...

Moon Night: Me alegro de que te guste...¿Listo para que me montes?

Dijo la loba de forma sensual. El semental sonriéndola la respondió mientras se montaba encima de ella, colocando su miembro a la entrada de su flor la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto...Será un placer hacerlo con una hermosa loba como tu...

Decía el semental metiendo poco a poco su miembro en la flor de la loba mientras esta gemía de placer.

Moon Night: Mmmm...siii...Al igual que para mi...será un placer hacerlo con un fuerte semental como tu...

Cuando el semental terminó de meter todo su miembro en la flor de la loba, comenzó a embestirla sin parar para disfrute de esta al cual gemía sin parar.

Moon Night: Sigue...vamos mi gran semental...demuestra que sabes como hacerlo a una loba

Decía entre gemidos la loba, disfrutando de las fuertes embestidas del semental en su flor. El semental sin parar de embestirla la responde.

Blade: Si mi hermosa loba...Ahora verás...

Y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas como el placer de la loba al cual gemía mas y mas fuerte. Los cuerpos de ambos se cubrían de sudor, en especial a la loba debido a su mata de pelo plateado. Durante una larga e intensa hora duró la sesión, hasta que el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Me vengo preciosa...

Dijo el semental aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas para facilitar la eyaculación inminente.

Moon Night: Oh si...Vente dentro de mi

El semental de una última embestida, se vino en el interior de la loba, haciéndola gritar de placer.

Moon Night: SIIII...

Gritó de placer la loba para al final aullar de placer al sentir la esencia del semental inundando todo su interior. La loba se tumbó completamente en el suelo con el semental encima de ella.

Moon Night: Whoa...Ningun lobo me había hecho antes tan bien...

Blade: Si preciosa...Como la primera vez que lo hicimos

Moon Night: Le estoy cogiendo el gusto de tener sexo entre especies.

Dijo sensualmente la loba mientras giraba su cabeza y le dio una lamida en la cara al semental. Este con una sonrisa la dijo.

Blade: Por supuesto...A mi también me encanta el sexo entre especies...

El semental colocó su miembro en la entrada del segundo agujero de la loba y comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco, haciendo gemir de placer a la loba.

Moon Night: Mmm...Hasta el fondo...

Cuando el semental llegó a introducir completamente su miembro dentro de la loba, comenzó a penetrarla sin parar para placer de esta.

Moon Night: Así...mas fuerte...mas fuerte...

Decía entre gemidos la loba, disfrutando de las fuertes penetraciones del semental.

Blade: Y mas fuerte te pienso hacertelo...En ese hermoso trasero de loba que tienes...

Respondía el semental penetrando con mayor fuerza en la loba al cual esta no paraba de gemir. Poco a poco iba siendo sustituidos por jadeos de placer.

Blade: Si Moon Night...Me encanta tener sexo salvaje...con una hermosa loba como tu...

Decía el semental penetrando con mayor fuerza todavía. Esta con la vista perdida y con la lengua completamente fuera por los jadeos que esta tenía le respondió.

Moon Night: Si...Y a mi me encanta tener sexo salvaje con un fuerte semental como tu...

Gritaba entre fuertes jadeos la loba, disfrutando de las fuertes penetraciones que le daba el semental. Este la mordisqueaba la oreja para aumentar la excitación sexual de esta. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban prácticamente empapados de sudor, en especial la loba debido a su pelaje.

Moon Night: Oh si...Me encanta aparearme con un fuerte y salvaje semental como tu...

Decía entre jadeos la loba, sintiendo como el erecto miembro del semental iba atravesando mas y mas sus paredes anales hasta llegar al fondo.

Blade: Si hermosa...Como a mi me encanta aparearme con una hermosa y salvaje loba como tu...

Durante una larga e intensa hora de relaciones sexuales inter especies, el semental sentía que llegaba al clímax.

Blade: Voy a explotar...

Moon Night: Explota dentro de mi...lléname por completo con tu esencia de semental...

El semental de una última estocada, su pene exploto llenando de semen el interior de la loba, al cual esta gritó de puro placer, al sentir la esencia del semental inundando por completo todo su interior. Los dos cayeron rendidos sobre el pasto.

Moon Night: Increíble...ningún lobo de mi tribu me dio tanta caña como tu...

Blade: Jejejeje...¿Por que crees que me llaman la Bestia Indomable?

La loba se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba encima del semental y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Moon Night: Sin duda eres único.

Blade: Al igual que tu.

Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado mientras seguían fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro.

 **Fin de la parte clop.**

Lady Free estaba en la tienda junto con sus hijas. Gunsmith estaba en otro lugar al igual que el gran lobo.

A la madre loba le agradaba el hecho de tener a Gunsmith por aquí. Desde hace mucho tiempo consideraba al alicornio como si un hijo se tratase. Aun recordó como le conoció hace mucho tiempo.

Le conoció cuando el alicornio había acabado en una misión y luego este conociera a sus hijas. Sus hijas y el alicornio se hicieron bastante amigos y algo mas, hasta supo que los tres tuvieron ciertas..."aventuras".

Incluso la madre loba tuvo su momento con él. Debido a que su marido no es que fuera muy bueno con el tema y solo lo hizo con este en la noche de su boca, por lo que en cierto modo estaba frustrada por ello. Así que cuando su marido no estaba lo hizo con el semental sin dudarlo e incluso le permitió saborear la esencia de sus pechos, al cual después de aquel día lo consideraba como su cachorro.

Su marido no le agradaba la idea de que sus hijas fuesen amantes de un pony y el trataba por todos los medios de emparejarlas con machos lobos. Por desgracia ninguna quería a los pretendientes que su padre presentaba ya que todos solo se quedaban mirando sus pechos, cosa que a estas las molestaban en gran medida y los rechazaban a todos para molestia de su padre.

Iris: Oye mama ¿Tu crees que ha sido buena idea dejar solo a Gunsmith con papa cerca?

Kira: Si mama. La verdad es que papa siempre ha odiado a Gunsmith, y nos preocupa que haga alguna locura.

Comentaban preocupadas ambas lobas. Lady Free con tono tranquilo mientras tejía unas telas las respondió.

Lady Free: Tranquilas hijas. Vuestro padre no tocará un pelo a Gunsmith, o de lo contrario se las verá conmigo.

Respondía la madre para tranquilizar a sus hijas. Pese a ello ellos querían asegurarse de que a Gunsmith no le pasara nada y salieron de la tienda a buscarle.

Ambas iban caminando fuera del pueblo considerando que Gunsmith estaría fuera.

Kira: Oye ¿Tu crees que Gunsmith estará bien?

Preguntaba la loba. Su hermana Iris no estaba seguro de ello.

Iris: Ojala que si. Aunque si depende de nuestro padre no tanto. No entiendo por que le odia tanto a Gunsmith.

Kira: Ni yo. Nunca comprendí su odio hacia este.

Mientras caminaban, oyeron fuertes ruidos como si de lucha se tratasen. Ambas lobas nada mas oírlos salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegaron al origen del ruido, se sobresaltaron ante lo que vieron.

Cerca de un pequeño riachuelo al cual apenas cubrían los pies, estaban Gunsmith y Battler luchando.

Blattler: Maldito pony. No voy a consentir que arruines el futuro de mis hijas.

Gritaba furioso el lobo armado con un hacha, tratando de golpear a Gunsmith, este convocando una espada de hielo bloqueo el ataque y le respondió.

Gunsmith: Yo no les he hecho nada malo a tus hijas. Eso lo has hecho tu mismo.

Respondía desafiante Gunsmith logrando desviar el hacha de Battler y darle un cabezazo haciendo retroceder al lobo. Luego ahí le conecto un puñetazo en el estomago, luego una patada con giro alta en la cara y luego otra que tiró al suelo al gran lobo al cual chapoteó el agua.

Gunsmith: Ahora si que voy a pararte las patas.

Decía Gunsmith preparando un hechizo para congelar el agua y así inmovilizar al lobo. En ese momento Kira y Iris gritaron a estos.

Kira: Parad.

Iris: Detened esta locura ya.

Gritaban ambas lobas corriendo. Gunsmith se distrajo mirando a estas, cosa que a Battler aprovechó para coger su hacha y lanzarse hacia este realizando un fuerte tajo mortal en el pecho del alicornio. Este gritó de dolor mientras las lobas miraban horrorizadas la escena.

Ambas: NOOOO...

Battler: Y ahora a morir.

Decía el lobo alzando su hacha hacia Gunsmith al cual estaba tendido en el agua del riachuelo, así hasta que apareció Holy Blade y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al gran lobo que lo mandó muy lejos. Luego este mirando a su amigo herido exclamó preocupado.

Blade: Gunsmith...

Decía el alicornio preocupado mientras ambas lobas cogían en brazos al herido alicornio marrón. Ambas lobas lloraban desconsoladamente por el estado de su amado pony.

Estos llevaron a Gunsmith a un chaman para que curase sus heridas. El miedo las invadio cuando el chaman dijo que el alicornio estaba envenenado, por lo visto el lobo había usado un hacha con veneno. Por fortuna pudo ser curado tras mucho esfuerzo y tuvo que ser llevando a una cama para que descansara. Kira e Iris sentadas al lado de este, miraban al pony con tristeza mientras lloraba.

Iris: Oh pobre Gunsmith.

Kira: Aun no me puedo creer que nuestro padre le hiciera esto. Y todo por nuestra culpa.

Iris: Nosotros le distrajimos y eso le permitió a nuestro padre herirle.

Comentaban ambas lobas con culpabilidad. Holy Blade que estaba detrás de estas las comentó.

Blade: No os culpéis. Esto no es culpa vuestra, mas bien culpa de vuestro padre.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco tratando de calmarlas, aunque este también estuvo preocupado cuando su amigo fue herido.

Mientras. Battler volvía a su casa bastante molesto.

Battler: Maldita sea. Casi lo tenía a mis garras. La próxima vez no fallare.

Entró en su casa y se encontró con nada menos que con su esposa, al cual esta miraba muy molesta y decepcionada a su marido.

Lady Free: Querido. Tenemos que hablar.

El gran lobo tragó saliva al temerse lo peor ya que cuando su esposa le hablaba con ese tono, nunca era nada bueno.

Volviendo con Gunsmith. El alicornio ya se había despertado ya de su sueño. Lo primero que vio al despertarse de la cama, fue a las dos lobas al cual estaban las dos dormidas.

Gunsmith: Chicas.

Decía el semental. Ambas lobas abrieron los ojos y se alegraron de que Gunsmith estuviera vivo y sano. Ambas lobas abrazaron con fuerza a Gunsmith mientras estas comentaron.

Kira: Oh Gunsmith. Como nos alegra de que estés bien.

Iris: Por favor Gunsmith. No vuelvas a darnos un susto como ese.

Decían ambas lobas abrazando con fuerza al alicornio. Este estaba un poco adolorido por el ataque del padre de ambas lobas, pero al final sonrió y abrazando a ambas lobas les decía.

Gunsmith: Tranquilas chicas. Ya sabéis que no es fácil acabar conmigo.

Ambas lobas sonrieron y dejaron de abrazar al semental. Estas se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa lujuriosa, cosa que llamó la atención del semental.

Gunsmith: ¿Que estáis pensando?

Ambas lobas miraron al semental. No le dijeron nada pero este ya adivinaba lo que pensaban estas.

 **Parte clop. Los no interesados saltaros hasta la parte de Fin parte clop**

Estas se rieron y se pusieron cada una por un lado del semental. Iris lo besaba mientras masajeaba su miembro por encima del cazo mientras Gunsmith la correspondía y con una mano masajeaba su trasero. Kira mientras. Iba lamiendo el cuerno del semental. Después de un rato las dos se intercambiaron y ahora Kira era quien besaba y masajeaba el miembro del semental mientras Iris lamía su cuerno.

Luego de un rato, las dos empezaron a lamer el miembro del semental poniéndole muy excitado a este. Las dos repasaban con sus lenguas cada parte del enorme palo del semental. Gunsmith estaba disfrutando de sentir las lenguas de dos hermosas hembras pasando por su aparato. Después de unos minutos. Gunsmith no pudo contener más y se vino en la boca de Iris. Esta lo retuvo en la boca y besó a Kira para compartir la esencia recogida. Ambas se lo tragaron saboreando el dulce líquido del semental.

Ambas: Delicioso.

Iris: Sin duda tienes una esencia de calidad.

Gunsmith: Me alegro de que os guste a las dos.

Ambas sonrieron y se pusieron ambas de rodillas enfrente del semental. Ahí se quitaron ambas los sujetadores liberando así sus pechos. El semental se quedó mirando de forma hipnótica aquellos grandiosos senos.

Kira: Bueno Blade. Según tú….

Iris: ¿Quien crees que tiene los pechos más grandes?

Dijeron ambas mientras con sus manos masajeaban sus pechos de forma provocativa. El semental se puso también de rodillas y examinó detenidamente ambos pechos. Masajeó cada una de ellas. Las estrujaba y las aplastaba las unas contra las otras mientras las lobas disfrutaba de que las tocara los pechos de aquella forma. Gunsmith lamió las puntas de ambos pechos. Chupandolas y saboreándolas mientras las lobas se excitaban por ello. Luego hizo que ambas pusieran sus respectivos pechos sobre la otra. Aplastándolas la una contra la otra cosa que excitó a ambas lobas. Después de examinarlas el semental las comentar a las dos.

Gunsmith: Puedo decir sin riegos a equivocarme. Que las dos las tenéis grandes y firmes. Bien suaves las dos que dan gusto tocarlas y unas puntas deliciosas.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual estas se rieron también.

Iris: En ese caso.

Kira: Tendrás el doble.

Ambas se ponen cada una por un lado del semental y colocan sus pechos sobe la cabeza del semental. Este lo disfrutaba.

Gunsmith: Oh si. Bien suaves que son.

El semental metió sus manos en los pantis de ambas lobas y masajeaba sus flores. Estas se excitaban por ello.

Kira y Iris: Oh Gunsmith.

Dijeron ambas lobas excitadas por el roce de las manos del semental en sus feminidades mientras este disfrutaba del suave tacto de los pechos de ambas lobas. Luego de un rato. Las dos lobas recuestan al semental sobre la cama y con una sonrisa lujuriosa le dicen.

Kira: Hora del evento principal.

Iris: Y de que nos des placer a las dos.

Las dos acercaron sus pechos aprisionando el pene del semental entre ellas y empezaron a moverlas de arriba abajo. El semental lo estaba disfrutando.

Gunsmith: Si nenas. Seguid así.

Después de un rayo. Kira de espaldas a él. Puso su flor encima de su cara para que este lo lamiera mientras Iris se sentaba sobre el palo del semental. Ahí comenzaron las penetraciones.

Iris: Así. Sigue así.

Kira: Y chupame bien mi flor.

El semental embestías a Iris mientras lamía la flor de Kira. Las dos lobas se cogían de los hombros de la otra y empezaron a besarse mutuamente. Después se masajearon los pechos mutuamente al mismo tiempo que los lamían.

Iris: Tienes unos buenos pechos hermana.

Kira: Tú también los tienes bien hermana.

Ambas disfrutaban de su sesión con el semental mientras ponían sus pechos contra la otra aplastándolas mutuamente. Después de un rato. El semental no pudo contenerse más y se corrió en el interior de Iris provocando en esta un leve gemido de placer. Al mismo tiempo Kira se corrió por las constantes lamidas del semental.

Gunsmith: ¿Siguiente asalto nenas?

Ambas: Por supuesto.

Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron en posición 69 con Iris debajo y Kira encima de ella. Cada una pasaba la mano sobre la flor de la otra. Provocándose placer mutuo. El semental agarró con sus manos los flancos de Kira y comenzó a embestirla. Provocando en esta grades gemidos de placer.

Kira: Así. No pares..

Gunsmith: Por supuesto hermosa. Ni pienso parar.

Le respondió el semental mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Kira disfrutaba de ser penetrada por detrás mientras su hermana la excitaba por debajo. Después de un rato. El semental eyaculó su líquido dentro de la yegua provocando en esta un gran grito de placer. Los tres ya con los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor.

Gunsmith: Sin duda increíble.

Ambas: Ya lo creo.

Ambas lobas besaron al semental y los tres se durmieron.

 **Fin parte clop.**

A la mañana siguiente. Holy Blade y los otros tras despedirse de los lobos, retornaron la búsqueda de la gema.

Blade: ¿Como te sientes Gunsmith?

Preguntaba el semental preocupado de que su amigo aun con el pecho vendado no estuviera bien todavía. Este sonriente le responde.

Gunsmith: De maravilla. No te preocupes.

Holy Blade sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba bien. Ahí Mega le comentó.

Mega: Oye Gunsmith. No es que me importe pero ¿Que la pasó a tu atacante? El que trató de matarte.

Gunsmith: Oh bueno. Según tengo entendido. Su esposa tuvo una "charla" con él. Algo me dice que no le veremos en un buen tiempo.

Mientras. En casa de las hermanas. Estaba el lobo lavando grandes pilas de platos en un barreño lleno de agua, mientras de este estaba su esposa con un amasador, dispuesta a darle un repaso en su cabeza si no terminaba pronto. El gran lobo no solo tenía que lavar los platos de la tienda, sino de todo el poblado para fastidio de este al cual le llevaría largo tiempo hacer todo eso.

Mientras en casa de Comet Galaxy. El pegaso estaba leyendo un libro de zonas lejanas. Ahí su atención se centró en una en concreto.

Comet: Anda mira. Ahí es donde van Holy Blade y los otros.

Comentaba alegremente el pegaso mientras veía una página donde se mostraba una zona de bosque nevado.

Comet: Mmm..Ahora que lo pienso.

El pegaso de forma pensativa dijo.

Comet: Recuerdo que hay una leyenda por ahí. Algo sobre un Yuki-onna o algo así. Bueno. Que mas da. Sea lo que sea. Holy Blade y los otros podrán superarlo. Yo mientras, me voy a entrenar un poco. Para la próxima búsqueda de Holy Blade yo me apunto, eso seguro.

Comentaba el pegaso cerrando su libro y saliendo de la casa para entrenarse un poco.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	34. Espectro de la Nieve

**Espectro de la Nieve**

En medio de un gran campo de nieve. Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban andando por el lugar buscando la gema. Obviamente llevando ropas de abrigo para protegerse del intenso frío.

Blade: ¿Veis algo?

Preguntaba el alicornio a sus amigos.

Gunsmith: La verdad es que poca cosa. Como mucho nieve, mas nieve y mas y mas nieve.

Brodek: ¿Seguro que esa piedra localizadora tuya funciona? Porque no parece que encontremos el buen camino preciosamente.

Preguntaba el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando la piedra localizadora le respondió.

Blade: Según la piedra, es por aquí.

Mega: La cuestión es encontrarla, cosa que no será fácil.

Completaba el pegaso. Sin que estos lo supieran, eran espiados por Dolf a través de su pantalla espía.

Dolf: Ya veo que buscan la piedra. Bien ¿Sienten frío? En tal caso conozco a alguien que los podrá dejar, helados. Legendarium.

El barón convocó el Legendarium y mirando sus páginas, encontró a la criatura de leyenda idónea para lo que tenía planeado.

En sus páginas aparecía la imagen de una misteriosa yegua terrestre con un físico parecido a Fleur de Liss. Con una crin muy larga y lacea negra. Llevaba un especie de kimono japonés y no se la veían los cascos. El barón comenzó a narrar la historia.

Dolf: Hace mucho tiempo. Una hermosa yegua murió completamente congelada durante una tormenta de nieve. Desde entonces su espíritu aparece durante las tormentas de nieve antes viajeros, congelándolos con vientos fríos hasta matarlos congelados. También emplea su canto para desorientas a los viajeros para que al final mueran congelados.

Narraba el barón. Al final alzando su voz ordenó a la figura del libro.

Dolf: Adelante Yuki-Onna. Ve a las tierras nevadas de los lobos, y congela por completo a Holy Blade y sus amigos hasta la muerte.

Ordenaba el barón mientras la figura del libro cobraba vida y salía del mismo para ir al lugar indicado por el barón.

Volviendo a las tierras nevadas. El grupo caminaba en medio de un lugar de una pequeña ventisca de nieve que había surgido de repente, al cual nublaba parte de la visión.

Brodek: No veo tres en un burro.

Comentaba el pony verde.

Gunsmith: Espero que no nos perdamos. Es justo lo que nos faltaba ya.

Decía ahora el alicornio marrón.

Blade: Es raro. Estaba seguro que ahora mismo no debería haber una tormenta de nieve aquí.

Comentaba el alicornio ya que hace tiempo los lobos les contaron a él y a sus amigos que no habría tormenta alguna. Mega ahí dijo.

Mega: Ey. Ahí parece que hay alguien.

Decía el pegaso señalando hacia delante y todos miraron en la misma dirección. Delante de ellos había algo o alguien pero no se podía distinguir por la ventisca de nieve.

Blade: Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Preguntaba el alicornio a la extraña figura. Dicha figura no respondió pero en ese momento le brillaron los ojos con intensidad y justo en ese momento un fuerte viento helado los golpeó a todos, obligando ha taparse la cara con sus brazos.

Blade: Cuidado chicos. Ataque de ventisca.

Gunsmith: Ya lo noto.

Mega: Obvio.

Brodek: Mi madre. Esto congela hasta el ardor de estomago.

La ventisca se paró por un momento para alivio del grupo.

Blade: Bien chicos. Parece que la tormenta paró.

Comentaba sonriente al ver que el ataque de nieve desapareció. Pero en ese momento el alicornio blanco notó algo.

Blade: ¿Chicos?

El alicornio blanco se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Blade: Chicos. Donde estáis. Responded.

Gritaba el alicornio tratando de llamarles pero estos no respondía.

En otro lugar Gunsmith también solo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

Gusmith: Holy Blade. Brodek. Mega ¿Donde estáis que no os veo?

Gritaba el alicornio sin obtener respuesta alguna.

En otro lugar Brodek estaba caminando tratando de encontrar a los demás.

Brodek: Chicos ¿Donde estáis? Decid algo si estáis cerca. Y si no estáis cerca, no digáis nada.

Blood: Muy hábil.

Decía con sarcasmo la katana negra ante el comentario del pony verde.

Mega también solo, volaba a media altura tratando de encontrar a los demás.

Mega: Hay que ver. Con lo pesado que es esta búsqueda. Y ahora a estos les da por perderse. Y por supuesto me va a tocar a mi buscarlos.

Comentaba medio molesto el pegaso al estar solo. Luego durante el vuelo oyó una especie de canción que resonaba por el viento helado. Aquello captó su atención.

Mega: Que raro. Suena como una especie de canción.

Comentaba el pegaso aterrizando en el suelo y escuchando dicha canción. Era una especie de canción que se oía por la lejanía. Una canción triste y que parecía estar llena de muerte y desolación.

Mega agudizó sus sentidos tratando de ubicar el origen de aquella canción. Poco a poco sentía que dicha canción se oía mas y mas cerca. Finalmente en medio de la tormenta de nieve pudo distinguir una especie de figura que emergía de la nieve. La misteriosa figura salió de dicha nieve y así confirmar su aspecto.

Era una hermosa yegua muy alta con un físico parecido a Fleur de Lis. Con un cabello largo de un profundo color negro y tan pálida que incluso parecía traslucida. Llevaba un especie de kimono blanco que la cubría el cuerpo entero impidiendo ver cualquier cutie mark que esta pudiera tener.

Lo mas llamativo de aquella yegua es que no se la veían los cascos, era como si no los tuviera y flotase en el aire.

Mega: ¿Quien eres tu? No te me acerques.

La decía de forma retadora el pegaso. La yegua se paró a unos metros de este y le dijo.

Yegua misteriosa: Me llamo Yuki-Onna. También conocida como yegua de nieve. Y soy un espíritu yokai.

Respondía la misteriosa yegua, cuya voz sonaba hermosa pero al mismo tiempo tenebrosa y fantasmal. Mega en guardia la comentó.

Mega: ¿Yegua de nieve? ¿Eres tu la que acaba de provocar esta nieve?

Yuki-Onna: Así es. Mi amo desea que os congele hasta morir. Este lugar será vuestra tumba.

Respondió la yegua con una tono mortal. Mega cargando su fuego negro la respondió desafiante.

Mega: Lo siento preciosa. Pero morir en un sitio así no entra en mis planes. Así que primero te elimino a ti para acabar con la tormenta y luego voy a buscar a mis compañeros.

El pegaso salió volando hacia la yegua al cual esta se mantenía tranquilamente en el sitio sin moverse.

Mega: Toma esto.

Mega lanzó un puñetazo cargado de fuego contra la yegua, pero esta desapareció en copos de nieve evitando así el ataque. Mega se sorprendió de ello. Acto seguido la yegua reapareció justo detrás de este. Mega rápidamente se giro tratando de golpearla pero esta volvió a evitarle de la misma forma.

Una y otra vez trataba de golpear a la yegua pero fallaba en todos sus ataques. Para empeorar las cosas, la nieve iba cubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de Mega haciendo que sus movimientos se volvieran mas erráticos y lentos.

Mega: Maldita sea...Esto va mal...

Maldecía el pegaso al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles. La yegua volvió a reaparecer justo delante de este, esta aspiró aire y lanzó un soplo de aire frío que congelo al pegaso metiéndolo en un gran bloque de hielo.

La yegua se acercó al congelado pegaso al cual su expresión de este era de sorpresa como de furia. La yegua mirando con interés a este comentó.

Yuki-Onna: Puede que tu me sirvas. Siento una intensa oscuridad en ti. Y yo puedo aprovecharlo para los deseos de mi amo.

Decía la yegua acercando su casco al pecho del semental y de ella extrajo una extraña luz que provenía del pegaso. Esta se lo guardó en el kimono y sonriendo malignamente comentó.

Yuki-Onna: Bien. Ahora tu te ocuparas de acabar con tus amigos.

En otro lugar, Brodek y Gunsmith se acabaron de encontrar.

Brodek: Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Brodek.

Ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro, alegres de reencontrarse.

Gunsmith: Brodek amigo. Me alegro de encontrarte.

Brodek: Y yo colega. Mi madre. Creí que acabaría en este sitio solo y congelado como un polo de limón. Seguro que tendría buen sabor pero no creo que quisiera experimentarlo siquiera.

Contestaba el pony verde feliz de haberse encontrado con Gunsmith.

Gunsmith: Bueno. Solo falta encontrar a Holy Blade y a Mega. Espero que no estén muy lejos.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón preocupado por sus dos amigos restantes. Brodek notando algo miró en una dirección y justo en ese momento vio a alguien.

Brodek: Ey Gunsmith. Mira. Es Mega.

Gunsmith miró donde apuntaba Brodek y efectivamente, Mega estaba justo delante de ellos a cierta distancia. El pegaso caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada gacha, con la crin tapándole los ojos impidiendo verlos. Andaba en cierto modo como un zombie se tratase.

Gunsmith: Mega.

Brodek: Ahí esta nuestro colega. Vamos a reunirnos con él.

Los dos iban a acercarse corriendo hacia donde estaba Mega, hasta que la katana de Brodek les habló, o mas bien le habló a Brodek.

Blood: Maestro, espere.

Brodek: ¿Que ocurre Blood?

Este se había parado al igual que Gunsmith al cual ambos les extraño que la katana les llamara la atención. Blood respondió.

Blood: Siento algo extraño en Mega. Algo maligno y peligroso. Algo me dice que no es el Mega que conocemos.

Brodek: Pero ¿Que dices? Vamos a ver. Un pegaso nego, crines negras. Con actitud más fría que el hielo y actúa de forma indiferente. Yo creo que ese es nuestro Mega amigo.

Gunsmith: Creo que es mejor no confiarse. Ahora que lo dice Blood, yo noto algo distinto en Mega. Incluso percibo cierta influencia maligna.

Comentaba el alicornio ahora mirando con desconfianza a Mega.

El pegaso se paró a unos metros de estos. Gunsmith y Brodek se mantenían inmóviles en el sitio sin apartar la vista del pegaso. En ese momento Mega alzó su cabeza y ahí los dos amigos pudieron ver los ojos del pegaso, carentes de vida o emociones.

Brodek: Mi madre ¿Que le ha pasado a Mega?

Blood: Maestro. Mucho me temo que le han arrebatado el corazón.

Brodek: ¿A que te refieres amigo?

Blood: Mega no es un pegaso corriente. El pertenece a una clase especial de pegasos.

Brodek: ¿En serio? Yo siempre pensé que era un pegaso como todos.

Gunsmith: Pero hombre ¿Acaso no le vistes crear corrientes eléctricas o bolas de fuego negro?

Preguntaba el alicornio al ver que Brodek no entendía aquello. Este le contestó tranquilamente.

Brodek: Bueno. La verdad es que he visto tantas cosas extrañas que ya muy pocas cosas me sorprenden.

Blood: Eso es lo de menos. Ahora que a Mega le han arrebatado el corazón, ahora actuará como una bestia enloquecida sin capacidad de raciocinio y sin distinguir aliado de enemigo.

Nada mas decir eso, Mega se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y creando unas corrientes eléctricas en sus brazos, se lanzó hacia los dos tratando de golpearlos. Estos saltaron a lados opuestos para evitar los ataques.

Gunsmith: Genial. Eso salta a la vista.

Comentaba medio molesto el alicornio evitando el ataque eléctrico de Mega. Brodek aprovechando un descuido saltó sobre su espalda tratando de inmovilizarlo.

Brodek: Te tengo.

Gunsmith: Cuidado Brodek. Tenemos que reducirlo sin hacerle daño.

Le decía el alicornio esperando no hacer daño a su amigo y encontrar la forma de devolverle el corazón. En ese momento Mega concentró mas energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, provocando un efecto de electrocutante en el pony verde y salió volando contra un montículo de nieve. Su cabeza emergiendo de dicha nieve comento medio molesto.

Brodek: ¿Y que impide que nos hagan daño a nosotros.

Respondía de forma sarcástica el pony verde. Mega ascendió al cielo y desde ahí lanzó desde sus cascos varios bolas de fuego negro que iban hacia ambos ponis. Estos tenían que salir corriendo ara evitar dichos ataques.

En otro lugar. Holy Blade seguía perdido en medio de la tormenta de nieve.

Blade: Maldita sea ¿Donde estarán mis amigos?

Se preguntaba el alicornio mientras caminaba en medio de dicha tormenta.

Yuki-Onna: Ellos están hacia su muerte.

Se oyó la voz de la yegua, haciendo que el semental se parase y se pusiera en guardia.

Blade: ¿Quien anda ahí?

Preguntaba el semental con expresión de estar listo para pelear contra quien fuera. Emergiendo de la tormenta de nieve, apareció delante de este Yuki-Onna.

Blade: ¿Quien eres tú?

Preguntaba el semental ante la presencia de la extraña yegua.

Yuki-Onna: Soy Yuki-Onna. Y fui enviada aquí para mataros.

Respondía la yegua con una expresión cruel. El semental sin dejarse intimidar por esta la respondió.

Blade: Ya te gustaría a ti acabar conmigo.

Respondía de forma retadora el semental poniéndose en guardia. La yegua le contestó.

Yuki-Onna: Mientras hablamos. Tus amigos estarán siendo destruidos por el pegaso negro a quien le arrebaté el corazón.

Blade: ¿Que?

Yuki-Onna: Es algo que noté en el pegaso negro. Sabía que si le quitaba el corazón, actuaría como una bestia irracional que no parara de matar a todo el que se cruce en su camino. Incluyendo a sus amigos.

Le explicaba la yegua al alicornio. Holy Blade estaba ahora preocupado por sus amigos al cual estos estaban en peligro, y este tenía que ir a ayudarlos.

Blade: Tengo que ir a ayudarlos ahora.

El alicornio se dio la vuelta e iba ha marcharse, hasta que de repente la yegua apareció justo delante de este como si nada.

La yegua lanzó un soplo frío hacia el alicornio tratando de congelarlo, pero este lo esquivó echando el vuelo hacia arriba.

Blade: Lluvia de Meteoros.

El alicornio lanzó un sin fin de esferas de energía contra la yegua causando grandes explosiones. Dichas explosiones levantaban la nieve de alrededor revelando la tierra y ni rastro de la yegua.

Holy Blade descendió al suelo buscando cualquier rastro de la yegua de nieve.

Blade: Parece que acabé con ella.

Comentaba el alicornio pero justo la nieve que estaba detrás de este se materializó en la yegua sin daño alguno. El alicornio la notó tarde al cual no pudo evitar que la yegua lanzase una bocanada de aire frío que le congelase las alas impidiendo usarlas.

La yegua creó unas púas de hielo y las lanzó contra Holy Blade. El semental blanco incapaz de volar, saltó y rodó por el suelo para evitar dicho ataque y usar los árboles que encontraba para protegerse. Acto seguido contraatacó disparando un rayo contra la yegua pero esta volvió a desaparecer evitando así el ataque.

La yegua volvió a reaparecer justo delante de él y le ataco con una enorme hacha de hielo creada por esta, tratando de partirlo por la mitad. Holy Blade logró esquivarla de nuevo haciendo que esta partiera por la mitad el gran árbol como si de papel se tratase.

La yegua lo atacaba una y otra vez como esquivando los contraataques del alicornio, utilizando su habilidad para desaparecer y reaparecer para seguir atacándolo por todas partes con su ataque helado para molestia del alicornio al cual aun seguía sin poder usar sus alas.

Blade: Maldita sea. Esto va mal. No logró acertarla ni una sola vez y la cosa se pone cada vez peor.

Comentaba frustrado el alicornio blanco de no poder si quiera golpear a la yegua de nieve. Sus alas estaban congeladas impidiéndole volar y para empeorar las cosas, sentía que su cuerpo se iba congelando poco a poco limitando sus movimientos y haciéndole mas difícil esquivar los ataques de la yegua de nieve.

El alicornio seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que de repente sintió que no podía mover las patas. Este miró abajo y se sorprendió al ver que estaban congeladas contra el suelo impidiendo moverse.

Blade: Maldita sea. No me puedo mover.

El alicornio trataba de sacar sus patas del hielo pero le era imposible. Yuki-Onna se materializo delante de este y caminando lentamente hacia el alicornio, le comentó con una perversa sonrisa, al cual por un momento se la veía con un rostro demoniaco.

Yuki-Onna: Ahora si que ha llegado tu fin Holy Blade. Primero te congelare poco a poco hasta dejarte como un cubo de hielo. Una vez hecho eso, me quedaré esperando a cuando tu corazón deje de latir para siempre.

Le comentaba la yegua con una expresión y sonrisa cruel, a medida que se iba acercando al semental y lanzando su aliento helado. Holy Blade trataba desesperadamente de salir pero era inútil, el hielo era demasiado fuerte para romperlo y poco a poco su cuerpo se iba congelado hasta que finalmente solo le quedaba la cabeza libre del hielo. La yegua acercándose hasta estar frente a frente con el semental le comentó.

Yuki-Onna: ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de sufrir el sueño frío eterno?

Le decía la yegua mirandole a los ojos y pasando su casco que se había materializado en el rostro del semental. Este pensó.

Blade: (Maldita sea. No me queda mas remedio. Tengo que emplear mi último recurso. Pensaba reservármelo si me enfrentaba a mi amigo Dawn en el torneo, pero esto lo requiere si no quiero ser polo de alicornio).

Este mirándola desafiante a los ojos de la yegua la respondió.

Blade: Si. Una última cosa...Modo Kirin...

Nada mas decir eso se formó una intensa luz dorada que cubrió al alicornio, tan brillante que obligó a la yegua a retroceder y taparse el rostro con su kimono. El hielo que rodeaba el cuerpo del alicornio se desintegró por completo.

Yuki-Onna: ¿Que pasa ahora?

La yegua de nieve apartó el kimono para ver que pasaba y se sorprendió ante lo que tenía delante de ella.

Enfrente de ella no estaba ya el alicornio. En su lugar estaba nada menos que un kirin. Sus escamas eran blancas como era el pelaje del alicornio. Tenía grandes garras, alas y cola de dragón. Ojos azules de dragón como colmillos. Un cuerno de unicornio como la crin del alicornio solo que algo mas largo. Espinas azules por la espalda.

La yegua miraba enormemente sorprendida a la criatura que tenía delante de ella. El kirin mirándola la dijo cuya voz era la misma que la de Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Que preciosa? Impresiona ¿Verdad?

Decía el kirin blanco haciendo músculos. La yegua no sabía que decir.

Yuki-Onna: Pero...¿Como?

Blade: Es mi Modo Kirin. Con esta forma soy mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Yuki-Onna: Me da igual la forma que tengas. Te voy a congelar.

La yegua lanzó una poderosa ventisca contra el kirin congelándolo por completo. Su sorpresa fue que el hielo se rompió en pedazos como si nada.

Yuki-Onna: ¿Pero que?

Blade: Mi cuerpo irradia grandes cantidades de calor. Por eso el hielo se rompe rápido.

Respondía el kirin y acto seguido desapareció de vista. La yegua miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrarlo pero justo apareció este delante de ella y la dio un puñetazo que la mandó volando hacia el cielo. El kirin se tele transportó justo encima de esta y la dio otro fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que la mandó estrellarse contra el suelo.

El kirin descendió hasta el cielo mientras la yegua furiosa se levantó y queriendo destruir al kirin lanzó una ventisca aun mas potente que la anterior. Este simplemente cogió aire y lanzó una poderosa llamarada que paraba la ventisca e iba directo hacia la yegua al cual no pudo esquivarla y esta sentía como su cuerpo ardía mientras su kimono era quemado por completo hasta quedarse desprovisto de ella.

Yuki-Onna: Maldita sea. Nunca antes me habían hecho tanto daño. No importa lo que hagas maldito alicornio o kirin o lo que seas. En este lugar soy el ama y nada me derrotará.

Blade: Deja que te cuestione eso.

En ese momento una intensa energía cubría el cuerpo del kirin. Esta sin darle tiempo a nada lanzó un poderoso rayo de hielo. Antes de que lo alcanzara, el kirin liberó la energía acumulada en forma de onda de calor que destruyó el rayo como la nieve que había alrededor.

En ese momento la yegua notó que la tormenta de nieve que había a su alrededor se paró de golpe. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nieve a un considerable radio a donde estaban estos, ni siquiera ventisca. Hasta las nubes desaparecieron dejando pasar los rayos el sol en el único lugar donde estaban ellos. Incluso el hielo derretido se había evaporado al instante.

Yuki-Onna: No puede ser. Has derretido el hielo que había a nuestro alrededor dejando solo el círculo donde estamos nosotros.

Blade: Y no es lo único. Filo del Abismo.

El kirin extendió su garra y realizó un rápido tajo por el suelo, creando una fisura volcánica que fue directa hacia la yegua recibiendo todo el ataque y sufriendo enormes daños.

Blade: Y para acabar. Estallido.

El alicornio concentró energía calorífica y cuando acumuló bastante, la liberó causando una enorme explosión de fuego de gran magnitud. La yegua al verlo trató de protegerse con una enorme barrera de hielo pero en el momento que el fuego tocó dicho hielo, lo derritió de golpe como si no estuviera siquiera y alcanzó a la yegua.

Yuki-Onna: NOOOO...NO PUEDE SEEER...YO SOY LA SEÑORA DE LA NIEVEEEE...

Gritaba la yegua sintiendo como todo su cuerpo frío ardía sin remedio y era destruida por completo. El corazón que había robado esta a Mega había salido volando yéndose a un lugar desconocido.

Cuando su enemiga fue destruida, Holy Blade volvió a su estado anterior.

Blade: Bien. Ya me ocupé de la yegua de las nieves esa. Ahora debo ayudar a mis amigos.

Decía el alicornio saliendo volando de allí, sin darse cuenta que el corazón que trató de encontrar para ayudar a su amigo había caído mas cerca de lo que pensaba. En medio de la inmensa nieve, apareció una misteriosa figura encapuchada, al cual encontró el corazón y lo recogió.

En otro lugar. Gunsmith y Brodek tenían problemas con Mega. El pegaso como un animal salvaje atacaba a sus dos amigos y estos trataban de pararlo aunque no era fácil. Ambos sementales trataba de reducir al pegaso sin hacerle daño, cosa que no se lo ponían fácil a estos.

Gunsmith: Mega. Reacciona de una vez.

Le decía el alicornio tratando de que Mega parase. El pegaso gritó de furia y lanzó una bola de fuego negro al cual el alicornio se protegió con una barrera de luz.

Brodek: Vamos Mega. Somos nosotros tus amigos. Los que siempre te gusta pasar el tiempo, cuando no estás en plan ninja serio y frío vamos.

Mega ahí le lanzó un rayo negro al cual Brodek con su katana se protegió de dicho rayo. Mega no se detuvo y concentrando sus llamas negras, lanzó una gran esfera de fuego negro que fue directo hacia ambos sementales. Justo en ese momento apareció Holy Blade con sus dos espadas, al cual de un tajo partió en dos dicha esfera salvando a sus amigos.

Blade: ¿Estáis bien chicos?

Brodek: Si amigo. Quitando al loco pegaso que trata de matarnos, por lo demás bien.

Gunsmith: No entiendo que le pasa a Mega. Actúa como un animal salvaje.

Blade: Es cosa de aquella yegua de las nieves. De algún modo le quitó el corazón a Mega causando que este se volviera salvaje.

Explicó el alicornio a sus amigos al cual estos se sorprendieron por ello.

Gunsmith: ¿En serio? Eso lo explica todo.

Brodek: Y yo que pensaba que Mega no tenía corazón.

Bromeaba el pony verde.

Blade: Eliminé a la yegua esa, pero el corazón no lo encontré. Ahora mismo lo mejor que podemos hacer es reducir a Mega sin hacerle daño y luego buscar su corazón.

Gunsmith: Mucho me temo que eso no será nada fácil.

Comentaba preocupado el alicornio marrón. Mega cargó contra ellos atacándolos de forma incesante, mientras estos se protegían como podían. Los tres sementales trataban de reducir al pegaso cosa que no era fácil y de vez en cuando Mega lograba golpear a sus amigos.

Cuando el pegaso iba a atacar de nuevo, de improviso apareció una gran bandada de cuervos que rodeó al pegaso.

Brodek: ¿Y esos cuervos?

Gunsmith: Ni idea.

Mega miraba con furia a los cuervos y les lanzaba rayos negros a estos al cual no daba a ninguno. Justo en ese momento apareció una figura encapuchada justo detrás del pegaso al cual este notó su presencia. El pegaso se giró y trató de atacar a la figura, pero dicha figura con un casco le dio varios y veloces toques en el pecho provocando una parálisis en este.

Con el pegaso inmovilizado, la extraña figura encapuchada sacó de su capa nada menos que el corazón de Mega para sorpresa del resto de sementales. Dicha figura puso el corazón en el pecho del semental al cual rápidamente lo absorbió. Mega había recuperado la razón y miró confundido por todos lados.

Mega: ¿Que...que ha pasado?

Mas tarde en otro lugar, en el interior de una gran cueva de hielo se formó una explosión en una de las paredes. Por ella entraron Holy Blade y los otros, junto con la figura encapuchada.

Figura encapuchada: Creo que es eso lo que buscáis.

Decía la extraña figura encapuchada, señalando con su casco a un lugar de la cueva, donde encima de un pedestal había una gema azul marino.

Blade: La gema. La encontramos por fin.

Celebraba el alicornio cogiendo dicha esfera. Luego mirando a la figura encapuchada le agradeció la ayuda.

Blade: No se quien eres pero muchas gracias.

Figura encapuchada: No hay de que Holy Blade. Todo por un viejo amigo.

El semental blanco se sorprendió al oír a la figura encapuchada decir su nombre cuando este en ningún momento se lo mencionó. Cuando dicha figura se quitó la capucha, el alicornio blanco se sorprendió al ver quien era. Alguien a quien nunca se esperaría volver a ver.

Blade: No puede ser...Verónica...

Exclamó el alicornio completamente sorprendido al ver a su vieja amiga de la infancia a quien creía muerta, justo delante de este. La yegua sonriendo al semental le comentó.

Verónica: ¿Que pasa Holy Blade? Cualquiera diría que has visto a un fantasma.

Bromeaba esta. Los amigos de Holy Blade no parecían comprender lo que pasaba. Este acercándose a la yegua le preguntó.

Blade: Verónica, pero...¿Como? Creí que habías muerto hace muchos años atrás y ahora te apareces aquí.

Comentaba el semental. La yegua dejó de sonreír puso una expresión triste y le respondió.

Verónica: Lo siento Holy Blade pero...Tuve que fingir mi muerte.

Blade: ¿Fingir tu muerte? Pero ¿Por que?

Preguntaba el alicornio sin comprender absolutamente nada. La yegua miró a los ojos del semental con tristeza y le respondió.

Verónica: Ojala pudiera darte mas detalles viejo amigo pero. Para que lo entiendas, tengo conocimientos peligrosos que no puedo dejar que cualquiera las descubra. Hay muchos deseosos de hacerse con esta información que yo poseo, y por eso tuve que desaparecer. Tuve que mantenerme escondida mucho tiempo pero tenía que hacer una cosa antes.

Blade: ¿Cual?

Verónica: Volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

Respondía la yegua abrazando al semental para sorpresa de este, pero enseguida la correspondió al abrazo mientras la decía.

Blade: Me alegra volver a verte vieja amiga.

Verónica: Igualmente Holy Blade.

Ambos separaron el abrazo y esta le comentó.

Verónica: Me gustaría quedarme por mas tiempo Holy Blade. Pero me tengo que ir.

Blade: Entiendo. Solo espero que te vuelva a ver algún día.

Verónica: Eso dalo por seguro viejo amigo.

Respondía sonriente la yegua caminando fuera del lugar y una bandada de cuervos la rodeo, segundos después esta desapareció sin dejar de rastro.

Holy Blade y su grupo habían terminado su misión y habían encontrado otra gema. Ahora solo tenían que volver a casa y ya esta. Holy Blade se sentía bastante bien ya que se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga suya que creía perdida.

Días mas tarde. El grupo había vuelto a Ponyville. Los cuatro ponis bajaron del tren tiritando de frío los cuatro.

Blade: Ya...Ya hemos...vuelto...

Brodek: Si...Por...Por fin...

Gunsmith: Mi madre...Hace ya días que hemos dejado las tierras nevadas...Y aun me siento con el cuerpo congelado...

Comentaban estos mientras tiritaban de frío. Justo en ese momento apareció un pony pegaso que viendo a Gunsmith le sonrió y le decía.

Pegaso: Hombre Gunsmith. Cuando tiempo. Venga que te de un abrazo amigo.

Decía animado el pegaso acercándose a Gunsmith. En el momento que este tocó el cuerpo del alicornio, este pegó un grito escalofriante.

Mas tarde el mismo pegaso estaba en su casa inclinado y apoyado encima de un sillón. Dicho pegaso estaba completamente tieso con una expresión de horror mientras su esposa le comentaba preocupada al médico que vino a verle.

Yegua: Lleva horas así. Dijo que le había dado un abrazo a un amigo suyo y se quedó así.

El doctor mirando el termómetro que había usado para comprobar la temperatura del pegaso, se levantó las gafas y comentó enormemente sorprendido.

Doctor: Que barbaridad. 30 grados bajo cero.

Holy Blade y su equipo habían conseguido otra gema. Ahora solo faltaban encontrar las otras dos y era cuestión de tiempo encontrarlas, antes que lo hicieran los esbirros del barón Dolf y del actual rey Kane.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor** : Lo de Mega actuando como un salvaje por perder el corazón, fue idea de Mega Master 1234, al igual que la historia de Veronica. Y a ambas cosas le doy las gracias por ello. Muchas gracias amigo.

 **Nota autor: Leyenda del Yuki-Onna**

Yuki-Onna (japones: 雪女, literalmente " **mujer de nieve** ") es un espíritu / yokai de nieve y hielo en el folclore de Japón. Generalmente es vista en áreas remotas durante la noche, especialmente cuando se suscitan tempestades de nieve. Este ser es **descrito como una mujer alta y muy bella** , con cabello largo de un profundo color negro y una piel tan pálida que incluso parece traslucida. Algunos cuentos la retratan vestida con un quimono blanco, mientras que en otros aparece desnuda.

La Yuki-onna flota por el paisaje nevado, sin dejar huellas. De hecho, en algunos relatos, el ente no posee pies, una característica común de los fantasmas japoneses. Supuestamente es **el fantasma de una mujer que se congeló** hasta morir durante una tempestad de nueve, o quizá se trata del espíritu de la propia nieve.

Pese a su belleza, la Yuki-onna es una entidad letal, que le quita la vida sin contemplación a cualquier ser humano que se cruza en su camino. Muchas veces se les aparece a los viajeros perdidos en las tempestades de nieve, exhalando aire helado para convertirlos en cadáveres congelados. En otras ocasiones, utiliza su canto para desorientar a los viajeros y lograr que mueran congelados.

Muchas veces invade las casas, derrumbando las puertas con una corriente de viento y congela a todos los habitantes mientras duermen, aunque algunas leyendas puntualizan en que debe ser invitada para poder entrar. En algunos cuentos **presenta hábitos semejantes a los vampiros** , ya que la Yuki-onna seduce a los hombres y les drena la energía vital a través del sexo y mediante un simple beso.

A pesar de que la mayoría de estas historias retraten a Yuki-onna como un ser cruel, también existen algunos relatos donde termina enamorándose de los hombres, llegándose a casar y a formar una familia. Sin embargo, estas historias siempre terminan con su desaparición en forma de neblina o nieve.

En una leyenda popular, el ente permitió que un joven hombre llamado Minokichi escapara gracias a su belleza y edad, y lo amenazó diciéndole que lo mataría si le contaba a alguien sobre ella. Un año después, Minokichi se casó con una hermosa joven llamada O-Yuki y tuvieron muchos hijos a lo largo de los años. Extrañamente, ella parecía no envejecer. Un noche, después de que los niños fueron a la cama, Minokichi le contó a O-Yuki sobre la ocasión en que vio a la mujer de la nieve; " _No sé si estaba dormido o despierto, sin embargo, fue la única vez que vi a un ser tan bello como ella. Aun así, estaba claro que no era un ser humano, yo sentí mucho miedo. De verdad, nunca tuve la certeza de que aquello fuera un sueño o si realmente era Yuki-onna_ ".

O-Yuki repentinamente se levantó sobre él y se curvó gritándole. " _Fui yo, yo. Yo era Yuki, yo soy Yuki. Te dije que te mataría si algún día se lo decías a alguien, pero gracias a esos niños que duermen no te mataré en este momento. Y de ahora en adelante es mejor que tengas mucho, mucho cuidado con ellos, pues si alguna vez, por cualquier motivo o razón, los maltratas, te tratare como mereces_ ". En seguida, la mujer se evaporó en una nieve blanca y desapareció, para nunca ser vista nuevamente.


	35. Espectro Contra Espectro

**Espectro contra Espectro**

Amanecía en la mansión Blade. Holy Blade se había levantado de la cama para iniciar el nuevo día. El semental blanco bajaba por las escaleras mientras tenía un termómetro en la boca. Cuando bajó por la escalera se lo quitó para mirarlo mientras comentaba este.

Blade: Temperatura normal. Ya no hay frío siberiano en mi cuerpo. Ya era hora. Una semana entera con el cuerpo congelado como un témpano. Casi parece mentira.

Comentaba el semental mientras miraba el termómetro al cual marcaba temperatura normal. Durante la semana mencionada, tanto este como sus amigos que lo acompañaron durante su misión, tenían el cuerpo como un témpano pese a que ya hace mucho que abandonaron las tierras heladas. Sobra decir que todo el que los tocaban acababan congelados casi al instante. Hasta alrededor de ellos se formaba frío allá donde pasaban, haciendo que mas de uno sintiera un escalofrío al pasar al lado de estos. Incluso Kasidi la sirvienta usaba al semental para cuando había que enfriar agua ya que con un toque suyo la ponía fría aunque tenía que hacerlo con un ligero toque, ya que si duraba mas el agua se quedaba prácticamente congelada. Incluso Pinkie Pie usaba a estos para mantener helados fríos para uso posterior.

El semental entró en la cocina donde estaban su hermana, Kasidi y Brodek desayunando. De momento el pony verde no se cargó la cocina (a ver cuanto dura eso).

Dana: Buenas días hermano.

Blade: Buenos días hermana.

Devolvía el saludo el alicornio mientras se sentaba.

Brodek: ¿Ya no tienes el cuerpo congelado amigo?

Preguntaba el pony verde mientras se zampaba una tostada entera como si nada. El alicornio le respondió.

Blade: Ya no ¿Y tu socio?

Brodek: Yo tampoco. Y es una lastima. Estaba ganando una pasta como congelador pony (humano)...No me preguntes para que.

Kasidi no dijo nada pero se rió levemente, estaba claro que ella sospechaba para que pero no lo iba a decir.

Mientras estos desayunaban, llamaron a la puerta.

Blade: Voy yo.

Decía el alicornio blanco levantándose e ir a la puerta. Este cuando llegó la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Blade: ¿Comet?

Exclamó el alicornio sorprendido al ver a su amigo Comet Galaxy pero con un aspecto lamentable. El pegaso tenía una expresión de estar enormemente cansado como si hubiera hecho un montón de trabajo sin descanso alguno durante horas. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos y se tambaleaba como si fuera ha caerse al suelo en cualquier momento. Holy Blade sin dudarlo le cogió para que no se cayera al suelo

Blade: Comet amigo ¿Que te ha pasado? Tienes cara de pagador de impuestos.

Preguntaba este a su amigo. El pegaso medio adormilado no dijo nada ya que se cayó rendido y se quedó completamente dormido.

Blade: Comet...Maldita sea. Mejor llevarlo al sofá.

Brodek: Blade ¿Que pasa?

Preguntaba Brodek desde la cocina. Holy Blade le contestó.

Blade: Es Comet. No se que le pasa. Ha aparecido y se ha quedado completamente frito.

Respondía el alicornio blanco cargando al pegaso hasta el sofá.

Mas tarde Comet Galaxy estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con una manta encima, durmiendo placidamente en ella. Los presentes observaban al pegaso durmiendo mientras comentaban.

Dana: ¿Que le ha pasado a Comet?

Preguntaba Dana mientras miraba al pegaso que seguía durmiendo. Holy Blade que estaba sentado en el sillón la contestó.

Blade: Le he revisado y no presentes ningún tipo de lesión física, al menos algunas visible, o alguna enfermedad. Por lo visto solo está agotado.

Kasidi: ¿Y que estuvo haciendo Comet para estar así de agotado?

Preguntaba la sirvienta mientras venía de la cocina llevando unos paños húmedos para ponerlos encima del pegaso para relajarlo un poco. Brodek tranquilamente contestó mientras estaba sentado de lado encima de un sillón.

Brodek: Quien sabe. Quizás estuvo haciendo horas extras en sus entrenamientos habituales para estar este tan agotado. O quizás estuvo con alguna chica que le dio caña durante toda la noche. je, je, je. Aunque claro...Tal vez podría ser algo peor...Quizás vio a Blueblood presentándose para mister universo, que una cosa así trauma a cualquiera.

Se reía el pony verde mientras comentaba. En ese momento el pegaso comenzó a moverse.

Blade: Ey chicos. Comet se está despertando.

Exclamaba el alicornio blanco. Efectivamente Comet Galaxy se estaba despertando. Lo primero que hizo fue bostezar mientras se estiraba los brazos y luego miró por todos lados tratando de ubicarse.

Comet: Valla. Al final si que llegue a la mansión Blade. Menos mal. Por un momento pensé que acabaría tirado por el camino como un zapato viejo.

Comentaba el pegaso ya logrando levantarse y quedarse entado en el sofá. Luego mirando a los presentes los saludo alegremente.

Comet: Hola chicos ¿Que tal estáis todos?

Brodek: Dínoslos tu. Ya que antes tu estabas como una autentica porquería. Mas de lo habitual claro ja, ja, ja.

Contestó el pony verde sin abandonar su posición en el sillón. Holy Blade le preguntó a su amigo Comet.

Blade: Comet amigo ¿Que te ha pasado? Tenías toda la pinta como si hubieras recibido el peor entrenamiento de tu vida.

Preguntaba este. Comet Galaxy posando un casco sobre su cabeza le respondió ya algo mas serio.

Comet: Casi. Fue mas o menos después de entrenarme. Tuve una sesión privada con una autentica yegua depravada que no veas.

Brodek: Mira tu. Al final fue lo segunda ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde hasta que Dana lo callo tirandole un cojín a la cara y esta molesta le decía.

Dana: Callar Brodek y deja hablar a Comet.

Brodek: Vale, vale. Ya me calló.

Respondió medio molesto el pony verde apartando el cojín de la cara. Holy Blade volvió a preguntarle a su amigo.

Blade: ¿Y fue solo eso? ¿Tener acción durante la noche? ¿Como te encontraste con ella?

Comet: Mas bien ella me encontró a mi. Yo estaba tranquilamente pescando en un rió, hasta que notó que algo o alguien se acerca detrás de mi. Me giró y veo que alguien me golpeó en la cabeza con una sartén.

Explicaba este mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde recibió el golpe, sintiendo en parte algo de dolor.

Brodek: Mi madre. Eso si que ha tenido que doler.

Blade: ¿Te golpearon con una sartén?

Comet: Así es amigo, y no fue una sartén pequeña precisamente. Y cuando recobro el sentido, estaba atado y siendo arrastrado por una extraña yegua al cual tenía un extraña forma de vestir. Era una yegua terrestre de pelaje color verde claro, crin y cola amarillo oscuro teniendo un mechón en la crin de color negro. Ojos color ámbar. Su crin era larga y atada con una cola de caballo. Su Cutie mark de un violín con una rosa blanca a un lado. Llevaba puesto un chaleco de explorador abretonado, un pantalón de explorador y una botas negras. Sobre como supe lo de su cutie mark pese a que esta llevaba pantalones, ejem...Lo supe mas adelante, cuando esta me llevaba atado y arrastrando hasta su campamento.

Brodek: ¿Y que mas paso socio?

Preguntó el pony verde, ahora mas interesado por la historia. El pegaso le respondió mientras se recargaba en el sofá y mirando al techo.

Comet: Digamos que fui suyo por toooda la noche. Uf...Ya lo creo que si.

Blade: ¿Quieres decir que esa yegua y tu?

Comet: Si amigo. Hicimos eso por toda la noche, al principio estaba yo atado pero durante "eso" me liberé y luego me metí en su juego hasta que amaneció. Por eso estaba medio muerto de cansancio.

Dana: Que barbaridad.

Decía la yegua. Brodek ahí exclamó mientras se reía.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Oh sea...Que esa yegua en cierto modo te secuestro, te arrastró hasta su nidito de "amor" ja, ja, ja. Y tuvisteis sexo hasta el amanecer. Ja, ja, ja. La verdad no se si sentir lastima por ti y felicitarte por hacerlo con tan hermosa yegua ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a grandes carcajadas el pony para molestia del pegaso azul al cual este molesto le dijo.

Comet: Cállate. No tiene gracia. Aunque tuve uno de los mejores actos sexuales de mi vida, no es razón para que te rías de esa forma.

Comentaba molesto el pegaso aunque para el pony verde le dio igual eso y siguiendo riéndose le respondió.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Lo siento amigo, no puedo evitarlo. Es que es tan absurdo. Ja, ja, ja.

Seguía riéndose sin parar el pony verde. Ahí Holy Blade le preguntó al pegaso.

Blade: Dime Comet ¿Por un casual no sabrías el nombre de esa yegua en particular?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el alicornio a su amigo. El pegaso acomodándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos le respondió.

Comet: Pues si. Se llamaba Wisp Untoward* o algo así.

 *** OC de Brodek117 al cual me lo dejó para el fanfic y se lo agradezco.**

Nada mas decir ese nombre, fuera de la mansión se oyó un fuerte "QUEEEEE" que se pudo oír a kilómetros de la mansión asustando a varios pájaros y animales.

Brodek: Au. Mis oídos. Animal no grites tan fuerte.

Se quejaba el pony verde que al igual que los otros, se taparon los oídos con los cascos por el fuerte grito del alicornio blanco al cual su expresión era de completa sorpresa por parte de esta.

Blade: Comet ¿Estas seguro que esa yegua se llamaba así? ¿ Wisp Untoward?

Preguntaba el alicornio aun con su gesto de sorpresa mientras se acercaba invadiendo en gran medida el espacio personal del pegaso, al cual este sintiéndose algo intimidado se metió mas adentro del sofá mientras respondía como podía.

Comet: Eh...Si...Mas o menos.

Ante la respuesta el alicornio se alejó del pegaso y dando la vuelta comenzó a murmurar.

Blade: No me lo puedo creer. Esa yegua loca por aquí.

Comentaba este.

Kasidi: ¿Que le ocurre amo Blade?

Dana: Hermano ¿Que pasa?

Brodek: Si amigo. No nos tengas en ascuas y di que pasa exactamente.

Le preguntaban estos. Holy Blade dando la vuelta y mirando a los presentes les respondió.

Blade: Yo conozco a Wisp Untoward. Y es una individua harto peligrosa.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al oír eso. Comet nervioso ante la revelación preguntó.

Comet: ¿Pe...Peligrosa...?

Decía esto mientras tragaba saliva al imaginarse de estar con una yegua peligrosa. Ahí Holy Blade les explicó sobre la yegua en cuestión.

Blade: Wisp Untoward fue una agente espectro mucho antes de que yo siquiera comenzara a entrar en el cuerpo. Una de las mejores que hubo aunque con ciertos trastornos de personalidad.

Comet: ¿Trastornos?

Blade: Si. Como la de ser una autentica depravada sexual y una gran extorsionista. Abandonó el cuerpo de agentes espectros para dedicarse el crimen al cual tiene un largo historial. La recompensa por su captura es enormemente alta.

Brodek: ¿Muy alta?

Preguntó emocionado el pony verde mientras sus ojos se figuraba la imagen del "bit" en cada ojo. Holy Blade respondió.

Blade: Bastante. Está entre las criminales mas peligrosas que existen y solo los agentes espectros podemos ocuparnos de ella debido a lo peligrosa que es. No me queda mas remedio. Tengo que ir a capturarla antes de que se escape.

Decía seriamente el alicornio yendo hacia su cuarto para prepararse para la captura de la yegua.

Dana: Hermano ¿No pensarás ir tu solo a capturar a esa yegua?

Preguntaba preocupada su hermana por este. Holy Blade desde su cuarto le respondió.

Blade: Tengo que hacerlo Dana. Esa yegua es una peligrosa criminal y debo entregarla a la justicia del cuerpo de los Agentes Espectros.

Decía el alicornio saliendo de su cuarto, portando una armadura roja con el símbolo de los agentes espectros en la pechera de la armadura. Botas metálicas y unos fundas para sus dos espadas.

Blade: Ahora si me disculpáis, me tengo que ir de caza.

Kasidi: Pero amo Blade. Podría ser muy peligroso que valláis solos allí.

Le comentaba preocupada la sirvienta. Holy Blade con una sonrisa de confianza la contesto.

Blade: No os preocupéis. Se cuidarme y tratar con agentes espectros renegados. Y esta no será una excepción. Así que no intentéis pararme.

Brodek: No lo haremos Blade.

Decía el pony verde levantándose del sillón y cogiendo la katana le dijo.

Brodek: Voy contigo a detener a esa yegua loca.

Comet: Yo también voy. Tengo que ajustar cuentas con esa yegua por haberme usado como su juguete sexual personal.

Completaba Comet Galaxy levantándose del sillón y chocando sus cascos delanteros. Holy Blade sonriendo ante sus amigos les respondió.

Blade: Obviamente si os digo que esto es un asunto para agentes espectros, os daría absolutamente igual ¿Verdad?

Ambos: Por supuesto.

Dijeron ambos amigos a la vez mientras sonreían. Holy Blade sonrió ante la convicción de sus amigos.

Blade: Muy bien. Pues iremos los tres allí.

Dana: Hermano. Ten cuidado.

Blade: Lo tendré hermana.

Respondía su hermano mientras ambos se abrazaban. Luego de romper el abrazo el semental dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos les dijo.

Blade: Vamos equipo. Tenemos a una yegua loca y depravada que capturar.

Brodek: Oh si. Que comience la caza.

Respondía el pony verde sonriendo mientra alzaba sus brazos en señal de determinación.

Blade: Bien entonces. Vamos.

Y los tres se fueron hacia el bosque Everfree. Dana y Kasidi miraban al trío marcharse.

Dana: Espero que no les pase nada.

Comentaba preocupada la alicornio por estos. Kasidi con una sonrisa la dijo.

Kasidi: No te preocupes Dana. Seguro que no les pasara nada. Son un grupo bastante fuerte.

Dana: Pero Kasidi. Esta vez no van a buscar a un criminal corriente. Van a por una antigua agente espectro renegada y contra ese tipo de agentes en especial una tan veterana, podría ser muy peligroso.

Kasidi: Espectro o no, nosotras debemos confiar en que Holy Blade y su grupo podrán con ella.

Dana: Supongo que tienes razón Kasidi.

Respondía la alicornio sonriente. Kasidi también sonreía, aunque una parte de ella estaba preocupada por Holy Blade y los otros.

El trío estaba ya por el bosque Everfree buscando a la yegua en cuestión.

Blade: Dime Comet ¿Era por aquí donde la encontraste en su campamento?

Comet: Mas bien ella me encontró a mi y me arrastró a su campamento.

Respondía el pegaso sobandose la cabeza al cual aun le dolía del sartenazo que le dio la yegua hace tiempo.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Ha tenido que ser un golpe bueno de verdad.

Se reía el pony verde para molestia del pegaso y este le dijo molesto.

Comet: No tiene gracia Brodek. Aun siento que se me bailotea el cerebelo del golpe que me ha metido la yegua loca esa.

Blade: Calmaos chicos. No conviene alertar a esa yegua porque de lo contrario podría ser mucho mas difícil pillarla por sorpresa.

Decía el alicornio blanco tratando de mantener la paz entre sus dos amigos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien desde la ramas de los árboles los observaba. Era la yegua cuya descripción encajaba con lo que Comet les explicó a sus amigos.

Wisp: Valla, valla, Valla. Así que el pegaso se trajo amigos. Y mira tu por donde. Uno de ellos es nada menos que Holy Blade. No esperaba volver ha verle después de aquello. Je, je, je. Me imagine que tarde o temprano iría a por mi. Bien. Es hora de divertirse un poco.

Comentaba la yegua riéndose levemente mientras desaparecía de entre las ramas.

El grupo siguiendo las indicaciones de Comet, llegaron al campamento donde estaba establecida Wisp.

Comet: Bien. Aquí estamos.

Brodek: No esta mal el campamento.

Completó el pony verde. Holy Blade se acercó a una cazuela con comida que parecía hecha hace poco y examinándola detenidamente comentó.

Blade: Esta caliente todavía. Eso significa que esta cerca.

Decía el pony blanco. Justo en ese momento un cuchillo fue lanzado hacia Holy Blade, al cual este con un movimiento veloz, golpeó con su casco izquierdo por debajo de la hoja del cuchillo haciéndola girar hacia arriba y acto seguido le dio con su otro casco mandándolo de vuelta por donde vino hacia las ramas de un árbol. El grupo se puso en guardia. Acto seguido se oyó una risa.

Wisp: Muy hábil Holy Blade. Has mejorado desde que fuiste apenas un espectro novato.

Se oyó la voz de la yegua al mismo tiempo que descendía de los árboles para acabar de pie en tierra. Ahí estaba enfrente del grupo la yegua, sosteniendo en sus cascos el cuchillo que le había lanzando previamente a Holy Blade y que este se la había devuelto.

Blade: Wisp Untoward. Antigua agente espectro. Cuando supe que estabas aquí, sabía que no podía dejarte marchar.

Comentaba de forma seria el alicornio. La yegua sin dejar de sonreír le comentó.

Wisp: Blade querido. No me digas que aun sigues molesto por lo de aquello. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Y como todo el mundo sabe, el tiempo perdona.

Blade: Abandonaste el cuerpo de agentes espectros para meterte al tráfico de armas y encima robaste armas a la guardia real. Eso es un gran delito y por eso pusieron precio a tu cabeza.

Wisp: Que se va a hacer. En el fondo soy una chica muy mala. Mira tu por donde. Te has traído al pegaso con quien me divertí anoche. Debo decir que tu amigo es todo un depredador. Sin duda supe darme caña por toda la noche.

Decía esto mirando con una sonrisa dulce al pegaso azul. Este tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de la yegua en este. Holy Blade no querido desperdiciar la oportunidad de arrestar a la yegua la dijo de forma autoritaria.

Blade: Basta de tonterías. Quedas arrestada Wisp Untoward. Entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

Wisp: Creo que no cielo. Antes tendréis que atraparme.

Respondía desafiante la yegua dando una vuelta completa sobre si misma y lanzando así varios cuchillos contra el trío. Holy Blade con rápidos movimientos de cascos desvió los cuchillos, Comet Galaxy con ágiles movimientos esquivó los ataques y Brodek con su katana desvió los cuchillos.

Wisp: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero ahora me tengo que irme. Tengo armas que vender y apuestos sementales con que acostarme. Hasta otra guapos.

Decía la yegua lanzando primero un beso volador mientras guiñaba un ojo, para luego salir huyendo de ellos.

Blade: A por ella. No la podemos dejar escapar.

El trío salio persiguiendo a la yegua. Parecía que era solo cogerla y ya esta, pero la yegua por lo visto los estaba llevando a diversas trampas. Esta saltó hacia una rama tirando de ella sin detenerse, activando una trampa de cuchillos que se lanzaron hacia estos. El trío tuvo que hacer todo lo que podían para esquivar los cuchillos y evitar que los matasen.

Luego la yegua pisó un tronco cortado de raíz por ahí haciendo un efecto de presión en ella, y de entre las ramas surgieron unas redes que caían hacia estos. Brodek rápidamente sacó su katana y de unos hábiles movimientos las cortó en varios sitios estos. La cosa no se detuvo y la yegua tirando con la boca durante la carrera una cuerda, hizo caer un gran tronco colgado por cuerdas en ambos extremos que fue en dirección hacia estos. Comet cargó de fuego sus cascos traseros y pegando un salto, realizó una patada giro golpeando con fuerza el tronco que lo partió por la mitad y hacer que se carbonizara por completo.

La yegua no paraba de sonreír, como si para ella fuera un juego.

Durante el camino la yegua saltó por un punto de este, cosa que llamó la atención del semental al cual este se paró y trató de decir a sus amigos.

Blade: Chicos esperad. Aquí pasa algo raro.

Brodek: No hay tiempo para pensar. Tenemos que atraparla y ya.

Respondía el pony verde que al igual que Comet no quiso detenerse, pero Brodek al final pisó una trampa que se hundía llevándolo a una fosa llena de afiladas cuchillas. Brodek rápidamente utilizó su katana clavándola en la pared para salvarse de una muerte segura.

Comet: Brodek ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul.

Brodek: Claro. Solo estoy disfrutando de las vistas ¿A ti que te parece?

Respondía con sarcasmo el pony verde mientras se seguía sujetando de su katana.

Blood: Maestro. Esto le pasa por actuar sin pensar. Mucha acción pero poco cerebro.

Brodek: Callate. Ya te pareces a mi padre cuando me critica.

Respondía molesto el pony verde mientras se mantenía de la katana. Comet al cual podía volar, lo iba ayudando a salir a este.

Comet: Holy Blade. Trata tu de atrapar a esa yegua. Nosotros te seguiremos después cando saque el idiota de aquí.

Brodek: Idiota serás tu ¿No te fastidia?

Respondía molesto el pony verde por el comentario del pegaso. Holy Blade asintió y alzando el vuelo fue persiguiendo a la yegua por el bosque.

Mientras. La yegua que seguía corriendo, acabó en una zona llana sin árboles, con algunas rocas y un pequeño río de poca profundidad. Esta se paró en el centro mientras Holy Blade que venía volando y acto seguido se paró a cierta distancia de la yegua.

Wisp: Valla Blade. Si que eres rápido.

Comentaba sonriente la yegua. Holy Blade seriamente la miró y la dijo.

Blade: Wisp. Haz el favor de entregarte. No hagas mas difícil las cosas.

La decía el alicornio blanco. La yegua riéndose levemente le contestó.

Wisp: Lo siento Blade querido. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de dejar este mundo.

Blade: ¿Como has acabado así Wisp? Eras una de las mejores. Una yegua sin igual. Muchos te admiraban y te respetaban. Y ahora actúas como una simple criminal.

Le comentaba el alicornio blanco con un tono de voz de decepción. La yegua riéndose le contestó.

Wisp: Oh bueno. Cierto que la vida de espectro era emocionante pero no lo suficiente. Yo quería probar sensaciones nuevas y he de decir que esta nueva vida que he escogido me encanta.

Blade: En tal caso tendré que hacer que la abandones aunque sea a golpes. Como nuevo líder de los agentes espectros, debo cumplir con mi deber de arrestarte.

La yegua se quedó mirando con curiosidad ante lo que había dicho el alicornio blanco.

Wisp: Espera ¿Eres el nuevo líder de los espectros? Eso significa que la vieja momia se ha retirado por fin. Je, je, je. El viejo debería haber estado en el cuerpo desde casi un siglo por lo menos. Aun recuerdos los pellizcos que este me daba en mis flancos cuando pasaba a mi lado. Que tiempos aquellos.

Comentaba la yegua riéndose en lo último.

Blade: Basta de charlas. A pelear.

Respondía el alicornio lanzándose a volar contra la yegua lanzando un puñetazo al cual la yegua lo bloqueó con su brazo y esta contraatacó con una patada alta, pero Holy Blade fue rápido y este bloqueó también con su brazo.

El alicornio lanzó una patada giro contra esta al cual se agachó para esquivarlo y luego trató de golpearle en un costado con un puñetazo pero este logró zafarse. Luego lanzó un puñetazo pero esta la esquivó y cogiendole del brazo le tiró al suelo boca abajo e inmovilizándole el brazo contra la espalda.

Wisp: Lo siento Blade querido. Pero mucho me temo que no estas a mi altura.

Decía la yegua pero el alicornio blanco echó la cabeza para atrás golpeándola la cara y así liberándose de la llave y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el semental la lanzó un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo retroceder varios metros.

Wisp: Au...Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Sin duda has mejorado mucho mi querido Blade. Aun recuerdo cuando entraste por primera vez en el cuerpo de espectros. No eras mas que un novato pero enseguida destacaste entre los demás con tus grandes habilidades.

Blade: Si. Antes de que tu desertaras como una traidora ¿Que pasó con la estupenda yegua veterana que conocí en su día?

Wisp: Oh Blade. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Aun recuerdo la primera misión juntos que tuvimos. Sin duda fue una de la mejores. Y la forma que lo celebramos en la cama. Aquel día descubrí porque te llamaban la Bestia Indomable. Ja, ja, ja. Oh si. Aquella noche fue inolvidable para mi al cual no me importaría repetir.

Se reía la yegua a la vez que se ponía melancólica recordando aquellos días. Holy Blade con cierto tono como de decepción la respondía.

Blade: Yo antes te admiraba como la gran agente espectro que eras, antes de que nos traicionaras a todos.

Respondía el alicornio con gran decepción y molestia en su voz. Esta sin abandonar la sonrisa le respondió.

Wisp: Oh Blade querido. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La vida sigue donde cada uno tiene que seguir su camino. Al menos el mío, el tuyo se acaba aquí al menos que me dejes marchar.

Blade: Eso nunca.

Wisp: Como quieras.

La yegua lanzó varios cuchillos que provenían de su cazadora contra el alicornio. Este como las veces anteriores los golpeaba con sus cascos en la parte plana de los cuchillos para pararlos y luego con varias patadas, las devolvía contra la yegua al cual esta las esquivó echándose a un lado.

Wisp: Veo que has aprendido a inutilizar una de mis mejores técnicas.

Blade: Por supuesto. Me entrené en el arte de inutilizar ataques de lanzamientos de cuchillos para cuando tuviera que detenerte.

Respondía seriamente el alicornio. La yegua sonrió ante la habilidad del semental.

Wisp: Bien. En tal caso habrá que resolver esto a cuerpo limpio.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro y comenzaron a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al mismo tiempo que esquivaban o bloqueaban los ataques del otro.

Holy Blade lanzó un puñetazo cargado de magia contra esta pero la yegua lo esquivó y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago del semental haciéndolo retroceder. Holy Blade volvió ha atacarla lanzando varias patadas pero esta los esquivaba y bloqueando la última patada, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el costado causando dolor a este y la yegua aprovechó para tirar de la pata trasera al semental y tirarlo duramente contra una roca.

El alicornio se levantó y acto seguido saltó a gran altura para realizar su ataque Terremoto, pero la yegua previniendo aquello, saltó hacia el semental y le golpeó con una patada que hizo que el alicornio cayera al suelo. Holy Blade rápidamente se levantó y rodó por el suelo para evitar que la yegua cayendo del cielo lo pisoteara.

Wisp: Pierdes el tiempo mi querido Holy Blade. Yo llevo muchos años de experiencia como antigua agente espectro, por no mencionar que yo en parte te entrené. No puedes hacer nada que me sorprenda.

Comentaba la yegua en plan burla. El alicornio molesto miraba a la yegua, este sabía que ella tenía razón. Cuando se ingresó en el cuerpo de agentes espectros, Wisp le ayudó a entrenarse y le enseñó algunas cosas. Hasta que en ese momento cayó en la cuenta.

Blade: Un momento ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Como puedo ser tan tonto? Durante todo este tiempo he estado peleando de la forma incorrecta.

Wisp: ¿De la forma incorrecta?

Se preguntaba la yegua alzando una ceja sin comprender lo que decía el alicornio blanco. Este se puso en guardia listo para pelear.

Blade: Bien Wisp. Prepárate.

Wisp: Estoy listo cielo. Y para hacerlo en la cama mucho más.

Respondía sonriente la yegua mientras esta se ponía también en guardia.

Blade: Ahora verás.

El alicornio fue corriendo hacia la yegua al cual esta tranquila lo esperaba.

Wisp: (Tal como le conozco, tratará de darme un puñetazo en la cara y luego una patada en el costado. Es tan previsible).

Pensaba la yegua confiada y como ella esperaba, el alicornio lanzó un puñetazo al cual esta estaba lista para bloquearlo. Su sorpresa fue que en el último momento este se detuvo a centímetros de ella.

Wisp: ¿Que?

El alicornio al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, la dio una patada en la espinilla a la yegua causando un leve dolor a esta obligándola a agacharse. Cosa que el alicornio aprovechó para lanzar su brazo contra el cuello de la yegua y tirarla contra el suelo de un fuerte golpe.

La yegua rápidamente se levantó y trató de atravesarle con un cuchillo pero esta la inmoviliza el brazo con el suyo propio y con el otro libre, le da un golpe seco que la obligó a soltar el cuchillo. Sin soltarla el brazo, la dio cinco fuertes codazos en el estomago y con el último la mandó volando contra un árbol.

Wisp ya harta, fue corriendo hacia el alicornio y comenzó a lanzarle un sin fin de patadas y puñetazos contra este al cual con facilidad los esquivaba. En un momento el alicornio la dio un puñetazo a la cara que la detuvo y aquello no paró ahí, el alicornio concentró energía en sus casco y lanzó un sin fin de potentes puñetazos a la yegua al cual no podía hacer otra cosa que recibir los golpes y con un gancho ascendente, la mandó a volar al cielo a gran altura y el alicornio rápidamente se desplazó hasta estar arriba y la dio una doble patada que la estrelló contra el suelo.

Wisp: Pero...¿Como es posible esto? Que me esté derrotando de esta forma.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se levantaban como podía debido al dolor que sentía esta por todo su cuerpo. Holy Blade que aterrizó en el suelo la respondió.

Blade: Muy simple. Desde que soy agente espectro, he viajado mucho. He conocido gente al cual cada una tenía su propio estilo de lucha y yo fui aprendiendo de ello. Por lo que mi diversidad de técnicas ha variado mucho, mientras el tuyo ha quedado en cierto modo desfasado.

Explicaba el alicornio. Wisp se quedó pensando por un momento las palabras del alicornio y al final echándose a reír le contestó.

Wisp: Ja, ja, ja. Es verdad. Ni me había dado cuenta de ello ja, ja, ja.

Los amigos de Blade habían llegado justo para ver como Holy Blade dominaba ya la situación.

Brodek: Valla. Parece que estamos a final de la fiesta.

Comet: Es culpa tuya que hayamos tardado tanto. Pesas mucho. No deberías comer tantos cupcakes. Pesas como tres mulas juntas.

Decía el pegaso azul con tono molesto. Brodek molesto por la insinuación le respondió.

Brodek: Ey. No estoy gordo. Lo que pasa es que tu eres mas flojo que papel higiénico mojado.

Comet: No es verdad.

Brodek: Que si lo es.

Discutían ambos sementales molestos. Volviendo con Holy Blade y Wisp, esta mirando al semental le dijo.

Wisp: Bien Holy Blade. Has mejorado mucho desde entonces. Pero no eres el único que tiene trucos nuevos. Ahora te enseñaré el mío.

La yegua pegó un salto tremendo hacia el cielo y luego girándose para atrás y con esta mirando al semental para bajo con su cuerpo apuntando el cielo le gritó.

Wisp: Lluvia Mortal de Cuchillas...

Gritaba la yegua y con sus brazos lanzó un sin fin de cuchillos contra el alicornio blanco.

Brodek: BLADE...

Comet: BLADE...

Gritaron ambos amigos corriendo deprisa para ayudar a su amigo. En cambio Holy Blade estaba tranquilo. Aquello le recordaba al entrenamiento que tuvo con Golden Star Blade. Sacó sus dos espadas y con una velocidad pasmosa movía sus espadas desviando todos cuchillos lanzados por esta.

La yegua miraba sorprendida aquello pero no tuvo tiempo de ver mas ya que el semental se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia esta y la dio una potente patada descendente por encima de la cabeza de esta que la estrelló contra el suelo con dureza. La yegua acabó inconsciente en el suelo mientras el alicornio blanco descendía al suelo mientras guardaba sus espadas.

Blade: Bien. Esto ya está.

Mas tarde la guardia real se estaba llevando a Wisp a un carro celular. Antes de que se la llevaran, esta miró al alicornio y con una sonrisa la comentó.

Wisp: Debo reconocerlo mi querido Holy Blade. Has mejorado enormemente desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Comentaba la yegua como si en cierto modo se sintiera orgullosa del alicornio blanco. Este la respondió.

Blade: Tengo que ser fuerte para proteger a los que me importan.

Wisp: Ya veo.

La yegua luego miró al pegaso y con una mirada dulce le dijo.

Wisp: Y tu Comet no te preocupes. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto...

Decía esto con una sonrisa seductora mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un beso volador a este. El pegaso azul tragó saliva mientras veía como la yegua era llevada al carro y luego unos pegasos lo llevaron volando.

Comet: Mi madre. No se ti tomarme eso como una promesa...O como una amenaza...

Comentaba preocupado el pegaso azul sin saber que pensar. Brodek rodeando con su brazo le decía mientras sonreía.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Alégrate amigo. No todos tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo con tan imponente yegua. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde mientras Comet no sabía si creerle o no. Holy Blade sonrió ante el buen trabajo bien hecho.

Mas tarde en un estadio de lucha libre equina. Había cientos de espectadores al cual estaban el trío junto con Kasidi. También estaba Gunsmith con ellos. Por lo visto el combate iba a ser muy especial.

Presentador: Bienvenidos queridos amantes de la lucha libre equina. Esta noche se va a celebrar un combate por parejas. El primer equipo es...

Unos instantes de silencio.

Presentador: DAAAANA BLAAAADE...YYYYY LIIIIGHT STOOOORM..

Gritaba el espectador mientras las pantallas se mostraban las cutie mark de cada una como las formas de iluminarlas. Por la entrada aparecían Dana Blade y Light Storm con sus trajes de luchadoras. Ambas yeguas se miraban de reojo la una a la otra mientras caminaban hacia el ring y subían a esta.

Presentador: Y sus rivales de esta noche son las Hermanas Gato. FIIIIRE CAAAT...Y SU HERMANA FIIIIRE JAGUAAAR...

Gritaba el presentador y por pantalla se mostraban las imagenes de un gato saltando y la de un jaguar en postura de ataque, mientras varios símbolos de arañazos se formaban alrededor de ellas.

Por la puerta entró Fire Cat. Una yegua terrestre de pelaje rojo. Crin corta rosa en punta hacia delante. Cola rosa trenzada. Ojos rosas. Su traje de combate era un disfraz de gato rojo sin mangas. Botas y coderas rosas. Una capucha de luchadora en forma de cabeza de gato. Usa unos guantes en forma de patas de gato en sus patas delanteras. Cutie mark de un gato rosa saltando. Lleva estampado el dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda del disfraz.

La otra era su hermana Fire Jaguar: Una yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo. Crin larga con tonalidades rubia y naranja. Cola en rastras de tonalidades rubia y naranja. Ojos verdes claros. Llevaba un disfraz de jagua amarillo con manchas negras sin mangas. Botas y coderas naranjas. Una capucha de luchadora en forma de cabeza de jaguar. Su cutie mark es un jaguar en postura de ataque. Lleva estampado el dibujo de su cutie mark en la espalda del disfraz.

Ambas yeguas caminaron al ring y se subieron a ella.

Presentador: Bien queridos espectadores. El combate dará comienzo pronto.

Mientras Holy Blade y su grupo miraban algo preocupados la escena.

Blade: No se si ha sido buena idea juntar a mi hermana con Light.

Kasidi: Si. Sobre todo con la gran rivalidad que tienen las dos.

Comet: Solo espero que no se peleen entre ellas en vez de con sus rivales.

Comentaban estos preocupados. Ahí Gunsmith con tono tranquilo les dijo.

Gunsmith: Tranquilo chicos. No creo que estas vallan a dejar que su rivalidad interfiera en el combate.

Blade: Espero que tengas razón Gunsmith. Sino lo van a pasar bastante mal.

Comentaba preocupado el alicornio blanco.

Light: Bien Dana. Tu quédate en la esquina mientras yo me ocupo de barrer el suelo con estas.

Comentaba Light apartando a Dana y preparándose para combatir contra Fire Cat mientras su hermana Fire Jaguar estaba ya tras la esquina. Dana la atrapó con sus dientes la cola de Light y tirando de ella la respondió.

Dana: De eso nada. Quédate tu en la esquina mientras yo me ocupo de pelear.

Light: Ni mucho menos. Lo haré yo.

Dana: Yo.

Light: Yo.

Discutían ambas hasta que Dana quiso adelantarse pero Light la cogió por detrás, la levantó y la lanzó fuera del ring. Holy Blade y los otros no pudieron evitar taparse la cara de vergüenza.

Blade: Ay madre.

Comet: ¿Seguro que no debemos preocuparnos Gunsmith?

Preguntaba el pegaso. Gunsmith ahora tenía dudas aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y este dijo.

Gunsmith: Eh...Si, si. Claro. No hay porque preocuparse.

Brodek: Yo no lo veo claro esto.

Tras la forma un poco tosca de que Dana se quedara en la esquina cosa que a esta la molesto enormemente. Sonó la campana y Light sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia Fire Cat comenzando a darla una patada voladora, al cual esta la bloqueó con su brazo para acto seguido cogerla cuando esta todavía estaba en el aire y levantarla para luego tirarla duramente contra el suelo.

Dana Blade subiendo por detrás de la esquina la gritaba a Light.

Dana: Maldita tramposa. Tenía que ser yo quien combatiera ahora.

Light: Espera tu turno bonita.

Respondía Light levantándose y esquivando una patada con giro que trataba de darla Fire Cat. Light aprovechó para cogerla por detrás y hacerla un suplex golpeándola duramente la cabeza contra el suelo.

Light la levantó y la lanzó contra las cuerdas para hacerla rebotar para recibirla con un golpe de brazo que la volteó por completo y cayó al suelo cerca de su hermana Fire Jaguar.

Light iba hacia ella hasta que Fire Cat chocó su casco con la de su hermana permitiendo así el cambio. Rápidamente Fire Jaguar salió rápidamente y antes de que Light pudiera hacer algo, esta la agarró por debajo de la cintura y la levantó para luego tirarla contra el suelo.

Dana: Light maldita sea. Cámbiame ahora y deja que me ocupe yo.

Light: Olvídalo Dana. Este combate es mío y lo ganaré yo.

Dana: Idiota.

Discutían ambas yeguas. Al final Fire Jaguar la levanto y la dio un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago. Luego llevándola del brazo fue hacia su hermana Fire Cat y chocó su casco con la de ella y esta salió. Entre las dos la pusieron de pie y entre ambas la levantaron hasta que Light adoptara la posición de en pino y la bajaron de forma circular golpeando duramente la espalda de la alicornio contra el suelo. Luego de eso Fire Cat volvió a chocar su casco con la de Fire Jaguar para que esta última siguiera con el combate.

Fire Jaguar se subió a la esquina donde estaba su hermana y esta saltó para placar contra Light, pero la alicornio rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a la esquina donde estaba Dana, haciendo que su rival se golpease en plancha contra el suelo.

Light se levantó e iba a continuar hasta que Dana que estaba justo a su lado detrás de la esquina, chocó su casco con la de Light para sorpresa de esta que no se lo esperaba y mucho menos cuando esta salió y rápidamente se puso encima de Fire Jaguar para aplicarla una llave. Light se quejó.

Light: Ey. Eso no vale.

Decía molesta la alicornio gris a Dana, esta mientras, estando sentada sobre su rival dándola la espalda y con sus brazos le aplicaba una fuerte llave en una de sus patas traseras, la dijo en plan burla.

Dana: Lo siento. Ahora es mi turno. Tendrás que esperar.

Decía esto con una sonrisa burlona la yegua blanca para molestia de Light al cual esta última se puso detrás de la esquina a regañadientes.

Dana seguía aplicando su llave contra Fire Jaguar mientras esta se quejaba del fuerte dolor en su pata trasera. Luego de un rato Dana la liberó y acto seguido la levantó para agacharla un poco y tirando de su espalda y brazo, la levantó para hacer el pino en esta. Luego se bajó de golpe golpeando su hombro con la de su rival y luego dejarla caer al suelo.

Dana la levantó de nuevo e iba a golpearla, pero Fire Jaguar la dio un bofetón que la aturdió y rápidamente la cogió de una de sus patas traseras para derribarla al suelo y la arrastró hasta donde estaba su hermana y chocar su casco con la de esta. Mientras Fire Jaguar la sostenía la pata de Dana en alto, Fire Cat rápidamente saltó para apoyarse en las cuerdas superiores y tomar impulso para dar un fuerte doble rodillazo en la pata sostenida de Dana haciendo que esta gritase de dolor y esta estuviera en el suelo agarrandose a su pata adolorida

Light: Dana. Así no puedes pelear. Cámbiame y me ocupo yo.

Le gritaba Light pero Dana no la hacía caso. Fire Cat sin dudarlo se subió a la esquina y saltó placando por completo contra Dana y luego de eso la inmovilizó contra el suelo.

1...2...

Parecía que iba a llegar al tres pero Light rápidamente saltó desde la esquina y golpeó a Fire Cat salvando a Dana de ser eliminada ya.

Light: Por poco.

Dana molesta se levantó y la dijo a esta.

Dana: Podía con eso perfectamente.

Light: Oh por favor. Estaba claro que estabas para el arrastre.

Dana: Ni mucho menos.

Light: Claro que si.

Dana: Que no.

Discutían ambas yeguas al cual parecían que se habían olvidado por completo de sus rivales. Holy Blade y los otros no podían evitar preocuparse por ello.

Blade: Y van de nuevo.

Brodek: Al final no fue buena idea juntar a esas dos.

Comet: Si. No paran de discutir.

Ambas yegua seguían discutiendo hasta que Light la empujó hacia la esquina.

Light: Yo me ocupo del combate. Tu descansa.

Light iba a pelear pero Dana la tiró de la cola con los dientes y llevándola a la esquina la dijo.

Dana: Ni mucho menos. Puedo yo sola con esto.

Light: Para nada. Lo hago yo.

Ambas yeguas comenzaron a discutir y a empujarse la una a la otra, haciendo que se olvidaran de sus rivales. Antes de que estas se dieran cuenta, las hermanas gato se lanzaron hacia ellas y golpeando a cada una con su brazo bajo el cuello de estas, las voltearon a Dana y a Light por encima de las cuerdas haciendo que cayeran fuera del ring.

Comet: Ya me veía algo como esto.

Comentaba el pegaso echando el casco a la cara. Kasidi ahí exclamó.

Kasidi: Ey ¿Donde están Holy Blade y Gunsmith?

Preguntaba esta. Dana y Light en el suelo se miraron la una a otra molesta.

Dana: ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Me has distraído y has hecho que nos golpeasen.

Light: ¿Me culpas a mi? Eres tu la que trataba de acaparar todo el combate.

Dana: Hello? Disculpa. Pero tu fuiste la que me tiró fuera al principio del combate.

Light: No me culpes. Sabía que la ibas a fastidiar. Simplemente tome la iniciativa para que no la echaras a perder todo.

Dana: Tu ya lo echaste todo a perder incluso antes de perder el combate.

Light: ¿Quieres pelea?

Dana: Cuando quieras.

Ambas yeguas iban a pelearse hasta que unas voces las llamaron la atención.

Blade y Gunsmith: YA BASTAAAA...

Gritaron ambos sementales que miraban molestos a ambas yeguas al cual estas se sorprendieron al ver a estos delante de ellas.

Dana: ¿Hermano?

Light: ¿Gunsmith?

Preguntaban ambas yeguas que no comprendían que hacían ambos sementales delante de ellas. Estos con expresiones molestas las dijeron.

Gunsmith: ¿Hasta cuanto vais a comportaros como potras pequeñas?

Blade: Estáis juntas en esto y en vez de centraros en pelear contra vuestras adversarias os peleáis entre vosotras.

Dijeron molestos ambos sementales.

Dana: Es culpa de Light que quiere acapararlo todo y llevarse todo el mérito.

Light: No es verdad. Eres tú la que sabotea mi pelea.

Gunsmith: Basta ya. Esto es culpa de las dos.

Gritó de nuevo el alicornio marrón ganándose la atención de ambas yeguas. Gunsmith ahí las habló.

Gunsmith: A ver si os enteráis de una vez. Se que entre las dos tenéis fuerte rivalidad en este tipo de cosas pero, ahora mismo sois pareja de lucha y vuestras adversarias son esas dos. No entre vosotras.

Blade: Gunsmith tiene razón. Mirad, cuando no os estáis peleando o compitiendo en el fondo sois buenas amigas y aunque no lo queráis reconocer, en el fondo la verdadera razón de que discutáis es porque os parecéis a una a la otra.

Ambas yeguas: ¿Como?

Gunsmith: Holy Blade tiene razón. La verdadera razón por la que os gusta competir y pelear en la lucha libre equina, es porque en el fondo os admiráis mutuamente y os respetáis como rivales porque sois las mas iguales que hay por así decirlo.

Dijo de repente el alicornio marrón. Ambas yeguas se miraron la una a la otra sin saber que decir. Gunsmith ahí siguió hablando.

Gunsmith: Mirad. Si queréis competir entre vosotras en pruebas individuales o en combates para demostrar vuestra valía vale. Pero ahora mismo sois un equipo y debéis actuar como tal. En el fondo sois amigas con cierta rivalidad pero amigas en el fondo. Y sabemos que podéis dejar esa rivalidad a un lado para un objetivo común. Vamos chicas, se que podéis hacerlo ya que todos confiamos en vosotras.

Terminó de hablar el alicornio marrón. Ambas yeguas tras escucharle, se miraron la una a la otra y no tuvieron mas remedio que reconocer que se portaron como yeguas tontas. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza mientras decían.

Light: ¿Puedes luchar ahora?

Dana: Aun me duele un poco la pata traseras. Creo que necesito descansar un poco mas.

Light: Bien. Yo me ocupare de combatir mientras te recuperar.

Dana: Bien Light. Gracias.

Ambas yeguas se levantaron y volvieron al ring.

Blade: Parece que por fin lo han comprendido.

Gunsmith: Si amigo. Menos mal.

Ambos sementales sonrieron y volvieron con los demás.

Kasidi: ¿Creéis que esta vez actuaran juntas?

Blade: Seguro. Esta vez han captado el mensaje.

Brodek: Eso espero amigo.

Comet: Vamos Dana...Vamos Light...Vosotras podéis...

Gritaba el pegaso alzando una pancarta con los símbolos de las cutie mark de ambas yeguas y con sus rostros dibujados en ella.

Dana se quedó detrás de la esquina mientras Light se enfrentaba a Fire Cat. Ahora ambas yeguas se pusieron de acuerdo en sus objetivos y era ganar el combate.

Light corrió hacia Fire Cat y la cogió por debajo de la cintura y la levantó hasta ponerla encima de su hombro. Ahí saltó para atrás haciendo que se golpeara su cabeza con el suelo del ring. Rápidamente Light se volteó hasta quedarse encima de su rival que estaba boca abajo. Light boca arriba puso sus patas traseras pisando a las de su rival, mientras con sus brazos la cogía del cuello y la aplicaba una fuerte llave en su cuello a la vez que la pisaba sus patas traseras para no su rival no las pudiera moverlas.

Luego Light se levantó y acto seguido levantó a su rival pero como con Dana, la dio un bofetón que la aturdió y acto seguido una patada que la tiró al suelo. Fire Cat iba a lanzarse a por ella pero Light se giró por el suelo evitándola y con sus patas traseras cogió a las de su rival y la tiró al suelo. Dana ahí la gritó.

Dana: Light. Ya me siento mejor de la pata. Cambia turno.

Light la escuchó y levantando a su rival, la llevó del brazo hacia donde estaba Dana y chocó su casco con esta. Dana se subió al esquina mientras Light sostenía por la espalda inmovilizando pasando por debajo de los brazos y por detrás de su cabeza a su rival. Dana saltó realizando una patada voladora que la dio en toda la cara a Fire Cat que la tiró al suelo con dureza.

Dana sin perder tiempo la levantó de nuevo y cogiendola por detrás de la cabeza con su casco, con la otra le dio un fuerte puñetazo que la tiró al suelo.

Dana subió rápidamente por la esquina y acto seguido saltó dando un fuerte sentón en la espalda de su rival causando un fuerte dolor. Dana la volteó y la inmovilizó cogiendola de una de sus patas traseras.

1...2...

Pero antes de que terminase la cuenta, Fire Jaguar saltó para golpear a Dana y salvar a su hermana. Rápidamente Fire Jaguar volvió a la esquina pero Fire Cat fue hacia esta para chocar su casco con esta. Rápidamente Fire Jaguar subió a la esquina mientras Dana se ponía de pie y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Fire Jaguar saltó y placó con su brazo en toda la cara que derribó a Dana contra el suelo.

Fire Jaguar se puso encima de ella que estaba boca arriba y cogiendola por detrás de la cabeza con un casco, con el otro la daba fuertes puñetazos en toda la cara. Luego la dio un puñetazo final que estampó a Dana contra el suelo. Fire Jaguar se preparó para saltar de nuevo pero Dana logró levantarse como pudo y justo cuando Fire Jaguar saltó, Dana que la vio extendió sus brazos para cogerla en el aire y su rival en alto, Dana la bajó dando un potente rodillazo contra la espalda de Fire Jaguar causando un fuerte dolor en esta.

Dana cambio su turno con Light y esta continuo el combate. Light rápidamente se sentó encima de su rival dándola la espalda y cogiendola de ambas patas traseras a su rival con sus brazos, la aplicaba una fuerte llave causando mucho dolor a esta.

Una y otra vez tiraba de la patas a su rival, hasta que Fire Cat sin esperar su turno corrió hacia Light y la dio una fuerte patada en la espalda de Light tirandola al suelo. Fire Cat volvió a su esquina pero Fire Jaguar aprovechó para contraatacar y levantar por la espalda a su rival. cogiendola de la espalda a Light la levantó del suelo y la dio un fuerte sentón con su rodilla a Light causando bastante dolor a esta y tirarla al suelo. Sin perder tiempo se sentó encima de Light que estaba boca arriba. Ahí con sus brazos bajo el cuello de Light tiraba de ella aplicando una dolorosa llave causando daño a esta.

Durante un rato estuvo así hasta que la liberó y la iba a golpear en la cara pero Light la empujó para atrás y saltó hacia donde estaba Dana para chocar su casco con la de ella y así hacer el cambio. Rápidamente Dana paró al ring y corrió hacia Fire jaguar placando contra ella derribándola al suelo. Luego Dana corrió contra las cuerdas y rebotando en ellas corrió de nuevo hacia su rival justo cuando esta se levantaba y golpearla con el cuello bajo el brazo derribándola al suelo.

Dana arrastrando de un brazo a su rival, fue hacia la esquina donde estaba Light y chocó su casco con la de esta. Ambas yeguas cogieron a su rival para subirla a la esquina y luego estas subiéndose a las cuerdas, ambas yeguas poniendo los brazos de Fire Jaguar por encima de sus cuellos y estas agarrandola de la cintura, tiraron ambas para atrás cayendo las tres al suelo y causando un fuerte dolor en la espalda de esta. Light sin perder tiempo la inmovilizó contra el suelo agarrandola de ambas patas traseras.

1...2...

Fire Cat saltó para salvar a su hermana pero intervino Dana cogiendola por el aire y golpeándola con dureza en la cabeza contra el suelo.

3...

Finalmente sonó la campana de fin de combate siendo las ganadoras Dana Blade y Light Storm.

Brodek: SIIII...Ganaron ellas.

Comet: Toma ya...SI SEÑOOOOR...

Kasidi: Bien por ambas.

Celebraban estos. Holy Blade soltando un suspiro comentó sonriendo.

Blade: Menos mal. Por un momento temí que estas dos lo echasen todo a perder por culpa de su rivalidad.

Comentaba ya aliviado el alicornio. Gunsmith sonreía al ver que que por fin ambas yeguas dejaron su rivalidad de lado por una causa común.

Mientras Dana y Light alzaban sus cascos en señal de victoria se miraron la una a la otra de reojo y comentaron.

Dana: No ha estado mal el combate.

Light: Si. Hay que reconocer que juntas somos fuertes.

Dana: Pero eso no quita que sigamos siendo rivales amiga.

Light: Claro amiga. Eso siempre.

Comentaron ambas yeguas sonriéndose la una a la otra. Aunque seguían siendo rivales, ahora las dos habían aprendido a dejar su rivalidad de lado para causas comunes.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	36. Bailando con Lobos

**Bailando con Lobos**

En una ciudad por la noche. Había luces de varios focos iluminando desde el cielo las calles y tejados. Las luces provenían de pegasos policias que estaban peinando el lugar. Parecía que estaban buscando algo o a alguien.

En lo alto de los edificios, una sombra se movía, saltando de un edificio a otro a gran distancia. Los pegasos policías que volaban por el cielo trataron de iluminar por donde iba la sombra, por desgracia la sombra iba demasiado rápida para poder visualizarla con la luz.

De todos modos aquello bastó para poner en alerta a los pegasos policías que iban patrullando y fueron directos hacia la sombra, por desgracia esta era demasiado rápida para ellos y no lograban alcanzarla. En cuestión de segundos la perdieron de vista.

La sombra descendió saltando de una pared a otra de entre dos edificios, hasta llegar al suelo, abrir una tapa de alcantarilla y meterse por ella para luego cerrarla tras de si. Los policías seguían buscando por el cielo y por las calles sin éxito alguno por encontrarla.

Por las alcantarillas, ya caminando con mas tranquilidad, iba la misteriosa sombra. Dicha sombra se metió por un túnel y luego apartando una gran tabla de madera que tapaba un conducto, se introdujo por ella volviendo a tapar la entrada tras de si.

Dentro había una pequeña sala abandonada por los equipos de limpieza de alcantarillas. Había una lámpara en el techo que iluminaba la zona. Una mesa con varios mapas de ciudades importantes de Equestria incluyendo Canterlot. Varias cajas con armas y municiones al igual que comida. Varios alijos de joyas metidas en otras cajas.

Cuando la sombra pasó por debajo de la luz de la lámpara, se pudo apreciar mejor su aspecto. Era una loba de la clase licantropo de pelaje gris, blanco en la parte del pecho, panza y vientre. Ojos amarillos. Pechos grandes. Vistiendo una armadura en su cuerpo. Llevaba un rifle de precisión en la espalda.

La loba al entrar en la sala, dejó caer al suelo una bolsa llena de joyas que parecían ser muy valiosas. Luego acercándose a una de las cajas, la abrió y sacó algo de carne para comer y algo de agua. Luego acercándose a la mesa cogiendo una silla se sentó y poniéndose a comer, miró los mapas mientras comentaba para si misma.

Loba: Bueno. Me he hecho con un buen alijo. Con esto tengo para varias semanas.

Comentaba sonriente la loba. Pero luego poniendo una expresión seria dijo.

Loba: Por desgracia no pude encontrar lo que buscaba.

Decía la loba con expresión triste, mientras pasaba su garra sobre uno de los mapas. Luego poniéndose seria y decidida, se bebió un buen trago de agua y ahí dijo.

Loba: Pero juro como que me llamo Sofía*, que encontraré lo que tanto ansío encontrar. Lo juro por la gran madre loba.

 *** OC de Gunsmith-6798**

Juraba decidida la loba para acto seguido pegar un mordisco y arrancar un buen trozo de carne para comérselo.

Durante varias semanas, ha ocurrido varios robos de joyas y objetos valiosos por toda Equestria. Todas ellas en ciudades grandes y famosas. Nunca se pudo ver quien era el ladrón, pero todos coinciden que dicho ladrón se mueve como una sombra de un lado a otro a gran velocidad haciendo imposible identificarlo siquiera.

No importaba los avanzados sistemas de seguridad que se aplicase para proteger joyas u objetos valiosos. El misterioso ladrón siempre lograba entrar y llevárselo todo sin ni siquiera activar una sola alarma. Y los policías por mucho que se esforzasen, nunca lograban atraparlo.

Todos los nobles en especial los mas ricos, temían a este misterioso ladrón que amenazaba con llevarse todas sus cosas de valor. Contrataban a los mejores guardaespaldas para proteger sus propiedades, pero ni siquiera eso servía para evitar que les robaran.

En la mansión Blade. Este junto con Comet Galaxy y Gunsmith. Estaban tumbados en unas tumbonas disfrutando de un momento de relax después de un largo y duro entrenamiento.

Comet: Oh si. Que gozada es esto de cuando después de un duro entrenamiento te tomas un poco de relax.

Comentaba el pegaso estirándose por completo en la tumbona. Gunsmith le dio la razón.

Gunsmith: Tu lo has dicho socio. Oh si. Después de entrenarse uno hasta que le pesa uno hasta los cascos de las patas, tomarse un buen descanso se toma uno tan bien.

Blade: Cierto chicos. No hay nada como relajarse, disfrutar de un poco del día con total tranquilidad.

Dijo esto el alicornio blanco, justo cuando dijo eso último, se formó una explosión en la cocina de la mansión.

Blade: Bueno. Había tranquilidad.

Dijo con ironía el alicornio blanco al ver que la calma se había terminado. Justo en ese momento se le oyó gritar a Kasidi.

Kasidi: BROOODEK. Ya sabes que no puedes entrar en la cocina. Mira la que has liado.

Gritaba completamente enfadada la yegua, para acto seguido ver salir corriendo a Brodek todo negro por el humo y siendo perseguido por Kasidi armada con una enorme maza de amasar.

Brodek: Te juro que no es culpa mía. Yo lo único que hice fue echar agua en un vaso por el grifo.

Gritaba asustado el pony corriendo por su vida, mientras era perseguido por una muy furiosa Kasidi. A los tres sementales se les cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Comet: Veo que Brodek la lió de nuevo.

Comentaba el pegaso azul viendo como Brodek asustado era perseguido por Kasidi. Holy Blade soltando un suspiro le contestó.

Blade: Si amigo. No se como lo hace Brodek para destrozar una cocina perfectamente amueblada. Ya me va a tocar instalar otra cocina. Ya en la tienda me han nombrado hijo adoptivo y todo.

Comentaba de forma aburrida el alicornio, haciendo reír a sus amigos con el comentario. Poco rato después aparece Brodek con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Comet: Parece que Kasidi te cazo ¿No Brodek?

Comentaba el pegaso con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Brodek con expresión de dolor se palpaba el chichón con el casco mientras respondía.

Brodek: Si. Mas o menos. Mi madre, esa yegua si que da miedo de verdad cuando se enfada. Y todo porque hice estallar la cocina.

Gunsmith: Bueno Brodek. Ya que estas ¿Por que no te unes a nosotros y te relajas un poco?

Le comentaba el alicornio. Brodek de acuerdo con eso le respondió de forma alegre mientras hundía el chichón con el casco hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Brodek: Si. La verdad es que eso no es mala idea amigo.

Dicho y hecho el semental pegó un pequeño salto y cayó de espaldas sobre una tumbona relajándose por completo. Holy Blade le comentó a su amigo.

Blade: Por cierto Brodek ¿Te has enterado ya de la gran noticia? Es impactante de verdad.

Brodek: ¿Que noticia?

Preguntaba el pony verde mientras se ponía un antifaz para dormir en los ojos queriendo dormir este.

Blade: Viene en el periódico. Te juro que es una noticia preocupante.

Decía el alicornio blanco acercando con su magia un periódico al pony verde. Este quitándose el antifaz, cogió el periódico y se puso a leer. Ahí con expresión seria y en parte de lastima le comentó a su amigo.

Brodek: Valla Holy Blade amigo. Si que esto es preocupante. Pero no te preocupes. Tengo un amigo que busca trabajadores para picar piedra en las canteras.

Dijo el pony verde dejando confundido al alicornio blanco, haciendo que este no pudiera evitar preguntar.

Blade: ¿De que estas hablando Brodek?

Brodek: Hombre. Sobre esta noticia que pone en el periódico, donde Equestria va a tomar medidas para darle la patada a todos los inútiles que hacen de jefe.

Respondió el pony verde señalando con su casco dicha noticia. A Holy Blade se le hinchó una vena en la frente por la insinuación del pony verde, mientras sus amigos Gunsmith y Comet se estaban partiendo de risa. Holy Blade molesto el cogió del cuello a Brodek con un brazo y le gritó enfadado.

Blade: Esa no idiota. Me refiero a esta noticia.

Decía enfadado el alicornio blanco señalando con el casco la noticia sobre los robots de joyas y objetos valiosos. Brodek por fin leyendo la noticia correcta no pudo evitar comentar.

Brodek: Carai. Otro robo. Y de la misma forma. A este paso ya ni uno tendrá ni los calcetines seguros ya.

Comentaba el pony verde sorprendido por la noticia. El pegaso azul tras oír aquello último de su amigo le preguntó dudoso.

Comet: Brodek. Que yo sepa. Los ponis no usamos calcetines.

Brodek: Amigo. Hay cosas que tu desconoces incluso de tu propia especie, y que es mejor no saberlo.

Dijo con tono como de mal "yu yu" el pony verde. Holy Blade seriamente comentó.

Blade: Sea lo que sea, esto no puede seguir así. Creo que es hora de que me ponga a trabajar y me dedique a buscar a ese ladrón.

Comet: Amigo. Si vas de caza. Cuenta conmigo.

Brodek: Y conmigo. Si hay que atrapar a un ladrón y dan recompensa, me puede venirme pero que muy bien.

Gunsmith: Esto de atrapar al ladrón me interesa. Contad conmigo también para esto.

Blade: Perfecto. Pues a investigar tocan.

Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo. Ahora había que atrapar al misterioso ladrón. Mientras a las afueras del pueblo, se iba acercando una hermosa yegua rosa pálido con crin larga rosa fuerte como cola larga. Ojos también rosas claro. Llevaba una camisa roja con mangas y falda azul. Cutie mark de un pentagrama con notas musicales marcando un ritmo relajado. Un adorno para el pelo en forma de nota musical azul. La chica iba tirando de un gran carro caseta.

Yegua: Bien. Esto es Ponyville. Primero en este pequeño pueblo, y luego toda Equestria. Todas sabrán del gran talento de grande y fabulosa Music Sleeping*.

 *** OC de Gunsmith.**

Comentaba alegremente la pony rosa de forma dramática.

Durante el día, Holy Blade y sus amigos se dividieron para investigar los robos de los diversos lugares donde ocurrieron, tratando de encontrar pistas. Por desgracia no pudieron encontrar nada que lograse llevarles a identificar al misterioso ladrón. Como mucho que robaba joyas valiosas y en especial las tiendas que pertenecen a ponis ricos. También se sabe que el misterioso ladrón roba también comida.

Tras horas de investigación. El grupo se fue al cuartel general de los espectros para pensar en lo que han tratado de descubrir.

Blade: Bueno chicos ¿Habéis logrado averiguar algo?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco a sus amigos. Estos estaban alrededor de una mesa con un mapa de las diversas ciudades de Equestria, donde en cada una se ha colocado un punto rojo señalando el lugar de los robos. Estos respondieron negativamente.

Gunsmith: Me temo que no mucho.

Comet: No mas de lo que sabemos ya.

Brodek: Yo tampoco encontré gran cosa. Aunque mirando el lado bueno. He encontrado una nueva tienda de cupcakes que ni sabía que existía.

Decía alegremente el pony verde sacando un cupcake para acto seguido comérselo entero. El grupo rotó los ojos ante lo que dijo este. Holy Blade mirando los mapas comentaba molesto.

Blade: Maldita sea. Lo que sabemos es que el ladrón roba principalmente joyas, y también comida. Si al menos supiéramos donde será su próximo golpe, podríamos tener alguna ventaja para sorprenderle.

Comentaba frustrado el alicornio blanco al no tener alguna pista. Comet Galaxy mirando los mapas detenidamente, se le cruzó una idea en la cabeza al notar algo en concreto en los lugares donde se efectuaron los robots.

Comet: Un momento ¿Y si..?

Brodek: ¿Que pasa viejo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

Preguntaba el pony verde. Comet Galaxy no dijo nada. Simplemente cogió el rotulador rojo que se usaba para poner los puntos señalando los lugares de los robos.

Comet: A ver...El primer robo conocido fue este. El siguiente fue este otro. Luego este y este y esta otra y esta otra también. Y luego esta.

El pegaso pintaba con el rotulador una línea roja uniendo cada uno de los puntos en orden donde se realizaron los robos.

Gunsmith: ¿Que haces Comet?

Preguntaba el alicornio. Comet pidiendo silencio contestó.

Comet: Comprobar una teoría.

Respondía el pegaso siguiendo uniendo los puntos. Finalmente terminó de unir el último punto.

Comet: Aja. Como sospechaba.

Decía el pegaso al cual había descubierto un patrón en los robos. El grupo pudo ver que en el mapa, los puntos unidos formaban una especie de espiral entre las ciudades.

Blade: Increíble. No me habría esperado algo así.

Comentaba el alicornio sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir su compañero. El pegaso azul sonriendo comentó.

Comet: Mirando los puntos y analizando aquellos donde se efectuaron los robos, me percaté que seguían un especie de patrón. Por lo que al comenzar a unir los puntos, pude confirmar la costumbre del ladrón en sus diversos robos.

Gunsmith: Y así averiguar posiblemente cual será su próximo robo. Brillante.

Le felicitaba el alicornio marrón mientras Comet simplemente sonreía satisfecho.

Brodek: Entonces ¿Cuando será el próximo robo?

Preguntaba el pony verde. Holy Blade mirando el mapa y analizando la pista de Comet, respondió a este.

Blade: Por lo visto, si seguimos las líneas. El próximo robo será...En Manehattan.

Dijo el alicornio blanco señalando con su casco dicha ciudad. Brodek al oír ese nombre, se puso algo nervioso.

Brodek: ¿A Manehattan?

Preguntó este con tono nervioso. El alicornio blanco respondió.

Blade: Así es. Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar donde será el próximo robo.

Gunsmith: En mi opinión, creo que el próximo objetivo del ladrón será el Ojo de Isis. Una valiosa joya de enorme valor.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón con total seguridad de que ese será el próximo robo. Holy Blade estuvo de acuerdo.

Blade: Sin lugar a dudas. En tal caso partiremos de inmediato y nos dedicaremos a vigilar la zona, esperando al ladrón cuando este actúe.

Habló el alicornio blanco. Brodek mirando el lugar donde señalaba el lugar donde estaba la joya, se sintió algo mejor.

Brodek: (Menos mal. Al menos no está cerca de...).

Pensaba el pony verde hasta que Comet le llamó la atención.

Comet: Ey Brodek ¿Vienes?

Brodek: ¿Que? Ah si. ya voy.

Mas tarde en la ciudad de Manehattan por la noche. El grupo estaba cada uno escondido en diversos lugares vigilando una gran mansión. Holy Blade estaba con una gabardina, sombrero y unas gafas de sol, todo eso estando sentado en un banco haciendo como si leyera el periódico.

Blade: Aquí Holy Blade en posición ¿Y vosotros chicos?

Informaba el alicornio blanco a través de un comunicador en su brazo. El resto del equipo respondió.

Gunsmith: Aquí Gunsmith en posición.

Respondía Gunsmith en el jardín con varias estatuas de ponis, con este teniendo la crin y pelaje teñido de forma que pareciera una estatua.

Brodek: Brodek en posición.

Respondía Brodek usando una tela de la misma forma que una pared interior, emulando un viejo truco ninja.

Comet: Aquí Comet en posición y yo pregunto ¿Por que me ha tocado a mi estar en el cubo de la basura de la cocina si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba este molesto en la última parte ya que le tocó esconderse en el cubo de la basura de la cocina. Brodek oyéndose reírse a través del comunicador le respondió.

Brodek: No te quejes. Te recuerdo que tu perdiste al piedra, papel y tijera. Y un servidor te gano por el casco.

Comet: No se como pero se que hiciste trampas Brodek. Y aun no entiendo como jugamos a eso si nosotros solo tenemos cascos y no garras.

Se oían discutir a Brodek y a Comet hasta que Holy Blade serio les puso orden a ambos.

Blade: Chicos concentraos. Os recuerdo que estamos de misión. Y ahora chiton, que hay trabajo.

Todos volvieron a su posición para vigilar. Finalmente la misteriosa figura apareció disparando un lanza ganchos y utilizando el cable para bajar de un edificio hasta la mansión y llegar al tejado. Gunsmith desde su escondite la vio.

Gunsmith: Aquí Gunsmith. He visto a alguien entrar en la mansión.

Blade: Sin duda será el ladrón. Adelante chicos. Abandonad disfraces y al ataque.

Comet: Genial. Ya estaba harto de estar en el cubo de la basura. Huelo que apesto.

Brodek: Que va socio. Hueles igual que siempre.

Se burlaba el pony verde para molestia del pegaso al cual este a través del comunicador le gritó enfadado.

Comet: Idiota. Cuando esta misión acabe, te pienso meterte al basurero mas próximo que es tu sitio.

Gunsmith: Chicos. Concentraos en la misión pero ya.

Decía Gunsmith harto de las discusiones de Brodek y Comet. Los cuatro se dispusieron a entrar en la mansión para atrapar por fin al ladrón con los cascos en la masa.

Mientras. En una gran sala donde en el centro de esta. Había una plataforma con una vitrina, donde en su interior había una especie de joya verde en forma de ojo. Dicha sala estaba hasta arriba de rayos láser que al mínimo toque activarían las alarmas. La puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella pasó la sombra, al cual cuando pasó por una ventana iluminada por la luz de la luna, se pudo ver que era la loba Sofía.

Sofía: Bien. Ahí está mi premio.

Decía la loba confiada mirando la corona dentro de dicha vitrina. Esta miró las barreras láser que había que estaban colocadas en diversas formas. Esta sonriendo en forma burlona alzó de hombros mientras comentaba.

Sofía: La verdad es que esperaba un reto mayor pero en fin. Vamos allá.

La loba saltó por entre dos barreras sin tocarlas. Luego se deslizó por el suelo. Paró entre varias barreras con movimientos dignas de una gimnasta. Una voltereta entre varias barreras láser. Luego se arrastró por el suelo por debajo de un rayo. Finalmente estaba justo enfrente de la caja protegido por otros rayos. La loba sonrió mientras sacaba de una bolsa un aparato que lo puso en dicho cristal. El aparato era un cortador de cristal con punta de diamante, al cual hizo un rápido circulo en el cristal dejando así un hueco donde meter la garra sin problemas y coger así la joya.

Sofía: Ven con mama joyita mía.

Decía la loba a punto de coger la joya, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de cogerla, se encendió la luz y los rayos desaparecieron sorprendiendo a la loba así.

Sofía: ¿Que pasa?

Gunsmith: Nosotros somos lo que ha pasado.

Respondió Gunsmith estando este en la puerta de entrada, siendo este quien ha encendido la luz y desconectado las barrera láser sorprendiendo así a la loba. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio aparecer a los demás sementales alrededor de esta.

Blade: Te tenemos rodeada.

Comet: Ríndete sin oponer resistencia ladrona.

Brodek: Así que la ladrona era una loba. Quien lo diría.

La loba vio que estaba rodeado por los cuatro sementales. Esta miró por todas partes buscando una ruta de escape y vio la ventana.

Sofía: Lo admito. No me esperaba esto, pero aun así no me cogereís. Aun no ha nacido el que sea capaz de atrapar a la gran loba Sofía.

Decía esta corriendo hacia la ventana. Holy Blade trató de detenerla disparando un rayo pero esta lo esquivó y acto seguido saltó a la ventana saliendo al exterior.

Comet: Se escapa.

Blade: A por ella. No la podemos dejar escapar.

Los voladores salieron volando por la ventana donde se escapó la loba, mientras Brodek salió de un salto y aterrizando de forma perfecta pese a la altura como los gatos.

La loba corría a gran velocidad por las calles tratando de evitar a sus perseguidores.

Sofía: Se creen que me cojeran. Pero no lo harán. No son los primeros en querer atrapar a la gran Sofía, la gran ladrona profesional.

Comentaba de forma presumida la loba metiéndose por un callejón que lo llevó por un solar en construcción, pero justo en ese momento un disparó en el suelo a sus pies la detuvo al instante.

¿?: No tan rápido pequeña.

Oyó una voz que la loba reconoció al instante.

Sofía: Bloodfang. No me digas que estás aquí.

Decía la chica mientras veía como en una de las vigas del recinto en construcción, aparecía un lobo clase licantropo corpulento de pelaje rojo como la sangre. Ojos amarillos al cual en el ojo derecho tenía tres cicatrices como si se lo hubieran hecho mediante una garra afilada. Portaba un traje militar negro con detalles rojos. Portaba en su garra derecha una pistola. El lobo mirando a la loba la dijo.

Bloodfang: Llevas mucho tiempo logrando evitarnos. Pero es hora de que vuelvas con nosotros. El jefe quiere hablar contigo.

Le decía el gran lobo. Sofía de pie y apoyando su rifle encima del hombro le respondió.

Sofía: ¿Para que? ¿Para que me tenga obedeciendo sus ordenes sin parar y tenga que hacer cosas que no me gustan? Creo que no. Paso de volver con él ya que desde hace mucho tiempo me harté de él.

Bloodfang: Al jefe no le va a gustar oír eso. Especialmente desde el día que decidiste marcharte no antes de haberle robado varios objetos de su colección privada.

Decía el gran lobo. La loba al oír eso se rió levemente mientras decía.

Sofía: Oh si. ji, ji, ji. Según tengo entendido se cogio un mosqueo tremendo. Total. Solo porque me llevé algunas cosillas de nada.

Bloodfang: ¿Cosillas de nada? Te llevaste por lo menos la cuarta parte de lo que tenía el jefe y teniendo en cuenta lo que posee, es bastante lo que te llevaste. El jefe se puso furioso y nosotros sufrimos sus iras todo por tu culpa.

Respondió verdaderamente enfadado el lobo. Pese a ello la loba tranquilamente le respondió.

Sofía: Pse. Es que los hay que no aguantan nada. Además ¿No puede una chica llevarse algunos bonitos recuerdos?

Respondía con total tranquilidad y de forma burlona la loba, logrando molestar en gran medida al lobo.

Bloodfang: Basta de bromas. Irás con nosotros aunque sea por la fuerza.

Sofía: Creo que no guapo.

Bloodfang: Tu lo has querido. A por ella chicos.

Ordenaba el gran lobo para acto seguido aparecer mas lobos de la misma raza de él armados con fusiles.

Bloodfang: Disparad contra esa traidora.

Ordenaba de nuevo el lobo y estos obedecieron comenzando a disparar sin cesar contra la loba al cual esta se puso a cubierto detrás de una viga. Esta rápidamente se puso con su rifle de francotirador y desde ahí disparaba logrando abatir a varios lobos que iban disparando.

Bloodfang: Malditos inútiles ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

Decía enfadado el lobo sacando de su traje un cartucho de dinamita y luego encenderla. Luego la lanzó hacia el refugio que usaba la loba. Esta al ver el cartucho tuvo que salir de allí antes de que explotara esta y se llevara por delante el refugio. Por desgracia aquella acción la dejo al descubierto ante los lobos con fusiles.

Bloodfang: Ahora acabad con ella.

Los lobos volvieron a disparar pero justo cuando las balas estuvieron a punto de llegar hasta ella, una barrera mágica detuvo las balas.

Bloodfang: ¿Pero que?

Gunsmith: Ni un paso amigo. No permitiré que lastiméis a una loba tan hermosa y sexy como ella.

Aparecía Gunsmith siendo este el que creó la barrera mágica que salvo a la loba. Luego aparecieron los otros.

Blade: La banda de lo Lobos Aulladores. Oí de esa banda criminal que se dedican a robar objetos valiosos para su jefe.

Comentaba el alicornio. Brodek y Comet aparecieron también.

Brodek: Ya veo. En otras palabras. No son mas que simples ladrones.

Comet: Bien. Pues a estos tipos les vamos a patear pero bien.

Comentaba confiado el pegaso mientras Brodek sacaba su katana. Bloodfang al ver que le interrumpieron gritó.

Bloodfang: Malditos. No pienso consentir que interfiráis en mi captura. Esbirros. Matadlos a todos.

Blade: Chicos. Hora de pelear.

Brodek: Genial. Me estaba aburriendo de no pelear contra nadie desde hace bastante tiempo.

Comentaba alegremente el pony verde con su katana listo para pelear.

Blood: Como no. El maestro solo piensa en pelear y pelear siempre.

Gunsmith mirando a la loba la dijo.

Gunsmith: Preciosa. Si quieres salir de esta, te recomiendo que te pongas a cubierto. Eso no significa que no te vallamos a arrestar por tus robos.

Sofía: Para eso primero debéis cogerme primero. Y ahora adiós.

Se despedía la loba queriendo marcharse pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que mas lobos aparecieron rodeando el solar.

Sofía: Vale. Puede que me quede con vosotros y pelee a vuestro lado.

Comentaba la loba cambiando de idea al ver que aparecieron mas bandidos.

Bloodfang: Matadlos a todos menos a la loba. No dejéis a ninguno de esos ponis con vida.

Ordenaba el lobo dando comienzo a la batalla.

 **Insertar música de** **"Duel - Metal Gear Solid Music Extended" durante la pelea. Podéis encontrarlo fácilmente en Youtube**

Los lobos disparaban sus armas contra el grupo mientras estos se defendían. Holy Blade creó un campo de fuerza. Brodek con su katana desviaba todos los disparos. Comet Galaxy empleando su gran agilidad de vuelo esquivaba los disparos. Gunsmith saltó hacia Sofía apartándola de la zona de los disparos y ambos rodaron hasta quedar detrás de una viga a cubierto. la loba estaba tendida boca arriba en el suelo con el semental encima de ella con sus rostros muy cerca.

Sofía: Valla. Gracias.

Le agradecía la loba un poco cortada por la posición en que estaba con el semental. Este respondió.

Gunsmith: Eh. De nada. Y ahora mejor volver al combate.

Sofía: Si. Cierto.

Ambos se levantaron. Gunsmith salto y acto seguido echando el vuelo, creó un tornado que derribó a los lobos que estaban en lo alto del edificio excepto a Bloodfang que se había agarrado fuerte a la viga vertical que estaba a su lado. Uno de los lobos para evitar la caída se agarró a una de las patas de su jefe pero este con desprecio le dio una patada haciendo que se cayera igualmente. Luego Bloodfang saltó hacía Gunsmith queriéndole atravesarle con un gran cuchillo militar pero un disparo fue directo hacia él, obligando al lobo a usar el cuchillo para protegerse del disparo. Lo que no pudo evitar es caerse al suelo al cual logró hacerlo de pie.

Gunsmith miró hacia donde provino el disparo y pudo ver que nada menos que Sofía la que le salvó el pellejo. Esta hacía un gesto con el pulgar arriba mientras Gunsmith la sonreía y volvió al combate.

Holy Blade estaba rodeado por lobos armados con espadas y bates de madera. Estos fueron a golpearlo. Holy Blade esquivó al primero y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo mandó al suelo. Uno armado con un bate le atrapó por detrás poniendo el bate bajo el cuello y tratando de inmovilizarle mientras un compañero suyo quiso atravesar al alicornio con su espada, pero Holy Blade tomando impulsó le dio una fuerte patada al atacante que lo hizo retroceder. Luego le dio un fuerte codazo al lobo que lo agarraba haciendo que lo soltara y luego le diera una fuerte patada en toda la cara mandándolo a volar y que soltara el bate que acabó en el aire. Con rapidez Holy Blade cogió en bate y lo uso para golpear al lobo que lo atacó antes intentándolo de nuevo la misma acción. Golpeó al lobo en la cara con tanta fuerza que el bate se rompió en el momento de hacerlo.

Los demás lobos saltaron sobre este para atacarlo por todos lados. Holy Blade ahí sacó sus dos espadas y realizó su Tornado de Espadas logrando golpear a todos los lobos y que cayeran al suelo heridos y con grandes señales de cortes por sus cuerpos.

Brodek corría hacia un grupo de lobos armados con fusiles al cual disparaban al pony verde. Brodek con enorme destreza, usaba su katana para desviar los disparos y finalmente acercarse a ellos para darles fuertes tajos a estos. Mas lobos subidos en una parte del edificio en construcción iban disparando al pony verde obligándolo a correr. Este rodó por el suelo hasta quedar detrás de uno de los soportes del edificio. Con cuidado se asomó y vio que encima de los lobos que le disparaban, una grúa que sujetaba encima de estos varios tablones de madera de gran tamaño. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea y empleando su katana a modo de boomerang. lo lanzó contra el cable que sujetaba la carga cortándolo así y hacer que esta cayera sobre los lobos los tablones de madera logrando así dejarlos fuera de combate. La katana volvió al casco de Brodek al cual el semental sonreía porque la táctica le saliera perfecta.

Comet Galaxy estaba siendo rodeado por lobos que trataron de atacarlo con sus espadas, cuchillos o bates, pero el pegaso de un salto ascendió hasta el cielo esquivando así los ataques de los lobos. Una vez que estuvo a gran altura, luego gritó "Body Fire" y sus cascos fueron rodeados de fuego hasta rodearse por completo de fuego azul. En cuestión de segundos el pegaso cubierto de fuego voló a una velocidad enorme hasta donde estaban los lobos al cual estos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo debido a gran velocidad con que el pegaso se movía, y todos ellos recibieron una intensa lluvia de puñetazos de fuego que dejaron prácticamente fuera de combate a todos estos.

Volviendo con Gunsmith, este estaba enfrente de Bloodfang al cual el lobo miraba enormemente enfadado al alicornio.

Bloodfang: Condenados ponis. Nuestro objetivo era la loba y no vosotros. Si no hubieseis interferido, no os pasaría nada. Ahora vais a morir todos.

Decía a tono de amenaza el lobo. Gunsmith sin dejarse intimidar por este le respondió.

Gunsmith: Lo siento por ti pero es nuestro trabajo detener criminales como tu y sinceramente. Dudo mucho que tu grupo de palurdos y tu podáis hacernos gran cosa. Cosa que es evidente.

Decía el alicornio mirando a su alrededor, viendo como sus amigos iban derrotando a los lobos sin problemas. El líder vio eso haciendo que su furia aumentara aun mas y dijera molesto.

Bloodfang: No importa. Al menos te mataré a ti.

Decía el lobo sacando dos grandes cuchillos tipo militar de su traje, ambas cubiertas de pintura roja simulando la sangre. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia el alicornio dispuesto ha despedazarlo. Una y otra vez lanzaba cuchillazos contra el alicornio mientras este los esquivaba todos. Luego esquivando un ataque del lobo de atravesarlo con sus dos cuchillos, el alicornio le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder a este.

Gunsmith: Balas de Agua.

Gritó el alicornio lanzando unas balas de agua como cañonazos que impactaron en el lobo causándole daño a este.

Gunsmith: Látigo de río.

Gritó de nuevo el alicornio convocando unos látigos de agua en sus brazos y los uso para golpear en varios sitios al lobo haciendo que gritara de dolor este por los golpes. Acto seguido lanzó uno de los látigo que atrapó una de las patas del lobo y tirando de ello lo elevó en el aire pasando por encima de este, para acto seguido tirarlo duramente contra el suelo.

Gunsmith: Bien amigo. Y ahora es un buen momento para que te rindas si no quieres seguir recibiendo.

Decía el alicornio deshaciendo los látigos de agua y acercándose al lobo con varias heridas en su cuerpo estando tumbado en el suelo dándole la espalda. Sin que Gunsmith se diera cuenta, el lobo cogía con su garra un poco de tierra. Cuando el alicornio se acercó a este para esposarlo, el lobo rápidamente le tiró la tierra a los ojos cegándolos temporalmente.

Gunsmith: Ah..Maldita sea. No veo nada.

Decía Gunsmith mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos de tierra. Bloodfang sonriendo malvadamente dijo.

Bloodfang: Si. Y lo último que verás serán mis cuchillos atravesándote los ojos.

Decía el lobo saltando hacia el alicornio armado con sus dos cuchillos. Gunsmith recobró la visión justo para ver al lobo a punto de atacarlo y este sacó sus hachas de hielo para contraatacar, pero un disparó impactó en el hombro del lobo haciéndole gritar de dolor a este y Gunsmith le golpease la cara con la hoja plana del hacha y finalmente el lobo cayó al suelo agarrandose el brazo al cual este sangraba.

Bloodfang: Ahh..Maldita sea mi brazo. Tu maldita zorra. Me has disparado.

Gritaba furioso el lobo a Sofía al cual esta lo apuntaba con su rifle.

Sofía: Si. Te disparé. Y soy loba no zorra.

Se burlaba esta para molestia del lobo. Gunsmith sonrió ante la ayuda de la loba. Finalmente el grupo logró derrotar a los lobos.

 **Fin de la música**

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Brodek: Si. Lastima que no durasen mas estos lobos. Apenas me sirvieron de entrenamiento.

Comet: Atrapamos varios criminales que esto ya es algo.

Comentaban estos. Ahí Sofía les dijo.

Sofía: Bueno. Me alegro de que todo haya ido bien. Si ahora me disculpáis, me tengo que ir. Adios.

La loba estuvo a punto de marcharse hasta que Gunsmith cortándola el paso la dijo seriamente.

Gunsmith: No tan rápido bonita.

Decía este al mismo tiempo que la ponía una esposas a esta y ahí el semental la dijo.

Gunsmith: Quedas arrestada por varios robos cometidos en Equestria.

Sofía: Oh vamos. Si os he ayudado. Lo mínimo es que me dejarais irme sin mas.

Se qujeaba la loba de forma lastimera. El alicornio marrón seriamente la respondió.

Gunsmith: Lo siento preciosa. Pero tienes que pagar por tus delitos.

Sofía: Porfi guapo. Seguro que un semental tan apuesto como tu podría hacer una excepción con una loba tan hermosa como yo.

Le pedía amablemente la loba con mirada seductora al alicornio. Pese a ello no tuvo efecto.

Finalmente toda la banda de lobos acabó entre rejas incluyendo su líder. La loba en cambio acabó en una celda solo para ella. Todos los objetos robados por ella fueron devueltos a sus legítimos dueños.

Blade: Bien. Todo ha terminado. Detenemos a la ladrona.

Comet: Devolvimos las joyas.

Brodek: Y yo cobré una buena recompensa que no es poco je, je, je.

Comentaban los tres en la recepción de la academia de policía de Manehattan. Acto seguido apareció Gunsmith. El alicornio estuvo hablando con la loba hace rato. Sus amigos al verle le comentaron.

Blade: ¿Como te fue con ella?

Gunsmith: Regular. La he tratado de convencer para que abandonara su vida criminal y pudiera reducir los cargos si trabajaba para mi grupo la Gunsmith Battles. La chica es dura pero seguro que acabará cediendo. Bueno. Ya lo intentaré mañana. Ahora mejor volver. Ahora me siento bastante cansado.

Comet: Si amigo. Yo también necesito estirar un poco las piernas después de tanto currar.

Comentaba este tambien mientras se estiaba. Ahí Brodek le dijo.

Brodek: Y de paso tomarte un buen baño y echarte varios litros de colonia. Hueles que apestas.

Decía el pony verde tapándose la nariz. Comet enfadado le dijo.

Comet: Es culpa tuya por hacerme trampas y me tocase a mi vigilar desde el cubo de basura.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. O eso, o meterte en el congelador. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde para molestia del pegaso al cual este ya harto, saltó hacia este y entre los dos formaron una nube de humo de ambos ponis peleando mientras una gota de sudor caían de la cabeza de Holy Blade y Gunsmith.

Mas tarde el grupo volvió a Ponyville en tren.

Blade: Hogar, dulce hogar.

Comentaba el alicornio y en ese momento vieron a varios ponis corriendo pero no asustados, sino como si quisieran llegar a un sitio en concreto. También vinieron mas y mas ponis yendo en la misma dirección.

Comet: ¿A donde van esos?

Gunsmith: No lo se. Pero podemos averiguarlo si vamos nosotros también.

Estos fueron siguiendo a los ponis hasta el centro del pueblo donde había mucha gente enfrente de un especie de obra carromato. Entre la gente estaban varios amigos suyos como Sheikdark, Eyedragon, Lightning Ghost y otros. También estaban Dana Blade y Kasidi al cual al ver a los chicos les saludaron muy cordialmente.

Dana: Ah hermano. Has vuelto. Que bien. Llegas a tiempo.

Blade: ¿A tiempo de que hermana?

Preguntaba el alicornio sin comprender nada. Ahí Kasidi le respondió.

Kasidi: Que vamos a oír cantar a una yegua que según dicen, tiene una voz como la de los ángeles.

Comet: ¿En serio?

Gunsmith: Ahora si que han captado mi interés.

Dana: Silencio. Que empieza.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el telón se abría revelando a nada menos que Music Sleeping. La yegua con una gran sonrisa miró al público reunido y habló.

Music: Bienvenidos a mi gran debut. Vais a ser los primeros en oír mi hermosa canción. Y ahora, que comience el espectáculo.

La yegua comenzó a cantar con una voz verdaderamente angelical. Una voz que llegaba al alma con aquella canción. Sobraba decir que todos los ponis oían encantados aquella canción pero algo mas pasaba. Por alguna extraña razón los ponis se iban quedando dormidos incluyendo el grupo de Blade.

Blade: No se que me pasa...pero de repente tengo mucho sueño...

Brodek: A mi me pasa...lo mismo...

Gunsmith: No se por que...Tengo muchas ganas de dormir.

Finalmente se quedaron todos dormidos. Con Dana abrazando a su hermano estando los dos dormidos y todo el mundo igual de dormidos. Cuando la yegua dejó de cantar, miró que todo el mundo estaba dormido. Aquello la molesto e inflando los cachetes dijo.

Music: Maldita sea pero ¿Que le pasa a la gente que cuando me oyen cantar se quedan dormidos? No importa. A lo mío.

Decía molesta la yegua al ver todo el mundo dormido, mientras sacaba un rotulador negro. Con dicho rotulador se dedicó a poner pintadas en los rostros de todo el mundo. Cuando terminó, recogió sus cosas como su carro y se marchó de allí.

Music: Bien. Probemos en el siguiente pueblo a ver si hay gente que aprecie mi canción.

Decía la yegua mientras se marchaba del lugar como si nada, dejando a todo el mundo dormido con las caras pintarrajeadas.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Doy las gracias a mi amigo Gunsmith por las ideas para este capítulo, sobre la historia de la loba Sofía y la pony cantante.**


	37. En Tierra de Dragones

**En Tierra de Dragones**

Por el cielo iba un zeppelín de trasporte. En dicho dirigible iba Holy Blade. Este estaba ojeando por la barandillas las montañas lejanas donde se dirigía la nave.

Con él estaban Comet Galaxy al cual este estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro. Brodek que estaba en el centro practicando con sus espadas. Gunsmith que practicaba lanzando hechizos elementales. Lightning Ghost sentado en una silla poniendo a punto varias armas que trajo consigo al cual la mayoría las llevaba sobre una cazadora militar que portaba este con diversas municiones y granadas. Sheikdark estaba sobre una caja meditando.

Todo estaba enormemente tranquilo y no había ocurrido nada extraño desde que Holy Blade terminara un trabajo en Canterlot.

 **Flashback. Hace unas semanas.**

Holy Blade junto con Gunsmith, Comet Galaxy y Brodek estaban en el castillo de Canterlot enfrente de la princesa Celestia.

Blade: ¿Desea algo princesa?

Preguntaba el alicornio haciendo una reverencia a la princesa al igual que los otros. La princesa asintiendo con la cabeza le respondió.

Celestia: Si Blade. Tenemos un problema de seguridad en el castillo.

Lo que dijo la princesa sorprendió a los presentes.

Gunsmith: ¿Un problema de seguridad princesa?

Celestia: Así es. Hemos descubierto que hay micrófonos ocultos en el castillo.

Respondió la princesa.

Comet: Perdone princesa pero ¿Como lo descubrió?

Blueblood: Digamos que yo fui el primero en averiguarlo. Todo por usar los lavabos de las barracas donde se entrenan los soldados, en vez de mi lavabo personal, que error cometí cuando los use y se me ocurrió tirar de la cadena.

Respondía molesto Blueblood apareciendo por una puerta y llevando un pequeño micro con su magia. El príncipe tenía también un chichón en la cabeza.

Blade: ¿Para que estarán los micros esos exactamente princesa?

Celestia: En mi opinión creo que es cosa del reino de Loren. Seguramente tratan de averiguar donde están las gemas y querrá averiguarlo a través de vosotros.

Comet: Muy lógico. Ya que Blade ahora tiene los medios para localizar las gemas.

Celestia: Por eso me gustaría pedirte a ti agente Holy Blade que tu y tus amigos busquéis hasta el último micro oculta que haya por el castillo.

Pedía la princesa a estos. Holy Blade haciendo un saludo militar respondió.

Blade: Nos haremos cargo princesa.

Brodek: Si princesa. Somos los mejores en esto.

Completó sonriente Brodek haciendo el mismo saludo militar. Blueblood con gesto de asco comentó.

Blueblood: Si. Seguro. Como si un atajo de inútiles como vosotros pudieran hacer algo a medianamente decente.

A ninguno le agradó el comentario de Blueblood. La princesa le reprochó su actitud.

Celestia: Blueblood cállate. Y vosotros os confió la tarea. Recordad, buscad hasta el último rincón y cualquier cosa rara que encontréis tiradlo por la ventana.

Dicho y hecho. En apenas unos segundos, en el exterior del castillo de Canterlot se ve a Blueblood saliendo disparado por la ventana cayendo al vació mientras el nefasto príncipe gritaba de miedo al ir cayendo a toda velocidad. Acto seguido se oyó la voz molesta de Celestia.

Celestia: Brodek ¿Pero que haces? ¿Por que has hecho eso?

Brodek: Lo que usted ordeno princesa. Cualquier cosa rara que encontremos, lo tiremos por la ventana.

Respondió Brodek como si nada haciendo que los otros trataran de contener las ganas de reírse mientras Blueblood cayó justo encima de un carro que transportaba basura apestosa amortiguando así la caída.

Durante unas horas, el grupo estuvo buscando hasta en el último rincón del castillo en tratar de localizar los micros ocultos usando dispositivos de búsqueda para poder encontrarlos. El grupo los encontraba algunos ocultos en simples papeleras o en algún árbol. Algunos en sitios bastante inverosímiles, como en el plato de la ducha de la princesa Celestia. En su armario secreto donde esconde esta sus pasteles. Algún que otro en la cama de la princesa Luna, incluso un cajón con ciertos "secretos" de Luna al cual Brodek no dudo en echarle un ojo. Incluso en ropa ortopédica de algunas de las instructoras de la academia para cadetes (no preguntéis donde las tenían escondidas estas).

Finalmente consideraron que encontrar las suficientes y tras reunirlas todas, las destruyeron sin dudarlo.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Gunsmith: Ahora el castillo debería estar libre de micros.

Comet: Fue un plomazo buscarlas, pero al fin terminamos.

Brodek: Y yo pude averiguar algunas cosas "interesantes" de las princesas.

Comentaban estos. Justo en ese momento la piedra localizadora de Holy Blade comenzó a brillar en su chaqueta.

Blade: Valla. Parece que ha localizado una nueva gema la piedra.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco sacando dicha piedra y acto seguido proyecto un mapa señalando donde esta la siguiente piedra.

Comet: ¿A donde apunta?

Preguntaba con curiosidad el pegaso azul. Gunsmith ahí exclamó.

Gunsmith: Anda mira. Señala en un lugar de la tierra de los dragones.

Decía esto señalando el lugar con su casco.

Brodek: Con que a la tierra de los dragones ¿Eh? Suena interesante.

Comentaba el pony verde en parte emocionado ante la idea de visitar una tierra habitada por feroces dragones. Holy Blade sonriendo ante la idea de poder recuperar otra piedra, comentó.

Blade: Perfecto pues. Informaré a la princesa y partiremos pronto. De paso llamaré a algunos amigos por si nos pueden acompañar. Seguramente les interesará el viaje.

Brodek: Mejor. Cuanto mas seamos, mayor será a fiesta. Oh si.

Decía emocionado el pony verde. Ahí su katana habló.

Blood: Si. Cuantos mas locos de atar halla mejor.

Completaba con sarcasmo la katana negra.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Y así es como Holy Blade y su grupo partieron hacia su siguiente destino. Tras coger un dirigible en Canterlot, partieron tomando ruta a la tierra de los dragones en busca de la siguiente piedra. Sheikdark dejando de meditar, se acercó a Holy Blade y le preguntó.

Sheikdark: ¿Algún problema compañero?

Holy Blade que estaba apoyado en la barandilla del dirigible sin mirarle le respondió.

Blade: No nada. Simplemente pienso en el tema de las Gemas de la Creación.

Ghost: ¿Que pasa con las gemas socio?

Preguntaba ahora Lightning Ghost acercándose a estos.

Blade: Pues veamos. Se supone que estas gemas...

Gunsmith: ¿Las gemas esas que buscan los del reino de Loren?

Le interrumpió Gunsmith acercándose este también. Holy Blade tratando de hablar sin que le interrumpieran dijo.

Blade: Si. Las mismas. Esas que si logran reunir la cinco...

Comet: ¿Tendrán el poder de la creación? ¿Uno que supere incluso a los mismos dioses?

Interrumpía ahora Comet en la explicación de Holy Blade. Al alicornio saliéndole una vena en la frente de lo molesto que estaba ya respondió.

Blade: Si. Eso mismo. Y ahora os agradecería que no me interrumpierais mas en mis explicaciones porque...

Brodek: Que aburrimiento. En serio amigos. Si sigo un minuto mas en esta nave, me voy a volver loco de atar.

Interrumpía ahora Brodek con expresión de aburrimiento. Al final Holy Blade ya hartó gritó.

Blade: YA BASTAAA...

Gritaba completamente enfadado el alicornio ya con su paciencia agotada por todas las veces que le interrumpen. Los otros riéndose le dijeron.

Gunsmith: Calma compañero.

Ghost: Tampoco es para ponerse así je, je, je.

Comet: Si. No hace falta que pongas esa expresión de amargado.

Sheikdark: Buen karma compañero.

Brodek: Los demás tienes razón Holy Blade. No pongas esa cara de palo y sonríe un poco por todos. Así...

Decía ahora el pony verde con sus cascos cogiendole de las comisura de los labios del alicornio y tirando hacia arriba de forma que se le forme una sonrisa.

Brodek: Así amigo. Sonríe ante la vida. Con una amplia sonrisa hay que reírse ante la adversidad.

Comentaba alegremente el pony verde estirando aun mas la sonrisa del alicornio. Una vena mayor se le formó en la frente del alicornio blanco.

Instantes después se oyó el sonido de un fuerte golpe y el grito de dolor de un pony.

Brodek: Au socio. Tampoco es para que te pongas así.

Se quejaba el pony verde sentado en el suelo, palpando levemente con su casco un gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza. Holy Blade molesto decía.

Blade: Esto no es para tomárselo a broma. Si ese miserable de Dolf y los suyos se hacen con las Piedras de la Creación, tendremos problemas de verdad.

Explicaba seriamente el alicornio tratando de dar a entender a sus amigos la gravedad de la situación. Desde que comenzó todo lo de las gemas, Holy Blade siempre estuvo pendiente en tratar de encontrar las otras piedras antes que Dolf y los suyos. Y que el rey Lorken muriese asesinado, no significaba que las cosas fueran a ir mas fáciles. Sus amigos trataron de calmarlo.

Ghost: Tranquilo amigo, no te alteres.

Comet: Todos somos conscientes de que esas gemas no pueden caer en malas manos.

Decía los dos. Sheikdark completó.

Shekdark: Pero si te empeñas en estar todo el tiempo preocupado, solo lograrás que tu karma se altere. Debes encontrar la paz interior amigo.

Le hablaba con sabiduría el pony elemental. Holy Blade soltando un suspiro y dándose cuenta que se sobresaltó un poco, se disculpó con ellos.

Blade: Tenéis razón. Lo siento chicos. Reconozco que todo esto de las gemas me tiene bastante de cabeza.

Brodek: ¿Piedras o gemas? ¿Piedras de la creación o Gemas de la Creación? ¿Te decides ya a como llamarlas pesado?

Le decía Brodek cansado de esperar. Holy Blade rotando los ojos ante el comentario del pony verde le dijo.

Blade: Piedras. Gemas. Supongo que para el caso es lo mismo. Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestra misión. La gema que buscamos está sin duda en la tierra de los dragones.

Explicaba este. Sus amigos no parecían muy conformes de ir a un lugar habitado por dragones.

Comet: La tierra de los dragones. Uf...No es precisamente el mejor lugar donde ir. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo salvajes que son.

Comentaba el pegaso ya que es harto conocido que la mayoría de los dragones salvajes son de naturaleza violenta y que es frecuente las peleas entre dragones salvajes. También suelen atacar a los viajeros que tienen la mala idea de visitar su tierra.

Ghost: Ba. Que se acerquen los que se atrevan. Los dejaré como un colador.

Comentaba desafiante Lightning Ghost apuntando al aire con un fusil de repetición.

Gunsmith: De todos modos hay viaje para rato. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir en el dirigible y contemplar el paisaje.

Brodek: Si. Que remedio.

Completó con resignación el pony verde. Todos se asomaron por la barandilla para observar el paisaje desde el dirigible y desde ahí comentaron.

Blade: De momento lo que veo es un gran valle desierto.

Gunsmith: Yo veo unas montañas al fondo con sus nubes y todo.

Comet: Yo veo una nube con forma de botijo. Curioso ¿No?

Sheikdark: Yo veo un río fluyendo de una montaña en perfecta armonía.

Ghost: Yo veo una bandada de pájaros volando al norte.

Brodek: Yo veo un montón de enormes y furiosos dragones dirigiéndose hacia nuestro dirigible con intenciones asesinas.

Completó Brodek mirando hacia delante y con actitud tranquila y relajada.

Blade: Muy bien chicos. Vemos de todo aquí.

Dijo Holy Blade mientras todos estaban en perfecta calma, hasta que en ese instante se dieron cuenta todos de golpe lo que había dicho el pony verde y exclamaron todos a la vez.

Todos: ¿UN QUEEEE?

Gritaron todos menos Brodek al cual este tranquilamente respondió.

Brodek: Que veo un montón de enormes y furiosos dra...

Respondía tranquilamente el pony verde hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y exclamó alarmado.

Brodek: Rayos...

Efectivamente. Un gran grupo de dragones de tamaño considerable, se dirigían hacia el dirigible del grupo. Estos rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

Blade: Chicos. Tenemos problemas.

Sheikdark: Puedo ver en sus ojos que no vienen en son de paz.

Comet: Entonces nos va a tocar pelear.

Ghost: Perfecto. Tenía ganas de juerga.

Brodek: Y yo. Por fin una posible pelea de verdad.

Exclamaron estos dos últimos emocionados ante la posibilidad de pelear de verdad. En ese momento los dragones al cual algunos de ellos, lanzaron bolas de fuego contra el dirigible.

Gunsmith: Al suelo todo el mundo.

Gritó el alicornio marrón y todo saltaron al suelo, antes de que las bolas de fuego impactaran en el extremo del dirigible causando grandes explosiones de fuego.

Ghost: Eso tipos quieren guerra, pues guerra tendrán.

Decía el pegaso verde sacando su fusil y disparando con ella a los dragones que tenía cerca. Algunos dragones se subieron a la cubierta de la nave.

Blade: Chicos. Tenemos que echar a esos dragones de aquí.

Decía Holy Blade lanzándose hacia el primer dragón al cual este trató de golpear al alicornio de un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivo bajando bajo para luego darle un potente puñetazo en el estomago del dragón. El dragón se quejó de dolor mientras se agachaba, cosa que Holy Blade aprovechó para realizar una voltereta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en el mentón del dragón que lo tiró al suelo. Holy Blade sin perder tiempo le cogió de la cola al dragón y lo lanzó fuera de la borda.

Varios dragones iban directos hacia Sheikdark con intención de hacerle pedazos con sus garras.

Sheikdark: Shuriken de Agua.

Gritó el pony elemental alzando un casco y formando en ella un shuriken de agua. Luego lo lanzó formando varios shuriken a partir del original, llegando a golpear a varios dragones en el proceso.

Brodek: Nada mal amigo. Ahora me toca a mi.

Brodek dividió su katana en dos y se lanzó hacia los dragones realizando varios cortes en estos y acabando con la mayoría.

Comet volaba por el aire esquivando los ataques de los dragones. El pegaso cargaba de fuego sus cascos listo para contraatacar.

Comet: Bien lagartijas. Veamos que tal os sienta esto.

Comentaba el pegaso lanzándose hacia el dragón mas cercano y dándole un potente puñetazo en toda la cara. Luego esquivando el ataque de un dragón que trató de golpearlo por la espalda, Comet con una finta se puso detrás de este y tecleó su cuerpo con todas sus patas logrando derribarlo también.

Holy Blade lanzaba su ataque de Senda de Cien Puños golpeando a varios dragones a la vez que los mandó volando.

Blade: Bien. Por aquí lo tenemos dominado.

Comentaba confiado el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa, hasta que la nave comenzó a temblar una y otra vez.

Blade: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Varios dragones estaban placando varias veces en el casco de la nave haciendo que los ponis que estaban de pie perdieran parcialmente el equilibrio.

Gunsmith: Tratan de derribar la nave.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón tratando de mantenerse de pie, pero es golpeado por la cola de un dragón que lo atacó por detrás. Gunsmith en el suelo vio que el mismo dragón trató de atravesarle con su garra, pero el alicornio se giró a tiempo para evitarlo al mismo tiempo que la garra del dragón atravesó el suelo quedando su garra atrapado en ella. Gunsmith sin perder tiempo cargó de magia su cuerno y disparó un rayo que se lo llevó por delante.

Brodek estaba cerca de la copa del barco bloqueando con sus katanas varios ataques de dragones que trataban de atravesarlo con sus garras.

Brodek: Lo siento lagartijas, pero soy demasiado duro para vosotros.

Les decía de forma presumida el pony verde, pero justo los dragones que estaban placando el casco, hicieron que Brodek perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera por la borda al vació.

Comet: BRODEEEK.

Brodek: SOCORROOOO...

Brodek iba cayendo al vació. Comet iba a salir en su rescate pero un dragón placó contra este tirandolo al suelo.

Blade: Comet...

Holy Blade iba ha ayudarlo pero fue placando este también por dos dragones que lo tiraron al suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y trató de salir volando para rescatar a su amigo pero los dragones se interponían una y otra vez en su camino.

Blade: (Maldita sea. Con estos dragones por medio, no vamos a poder rescatar a nuestro amigo).

Pensaba para si el alicornio blanco temiendo que no podrían rescatar a su amigo el pony verde a tiempo. Iba a levantarse hasta que un dragón se le echó encima tratando de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, pero el alicornio le sostenía con sus cascos delanteros la enorme boca dentada del dragón evitando el final mortal.

Mientras, Brodek iba cayendo al vacío a gran altura mientras este gritaba.

Brodek: Ay madre. Que tortazo me voy a pegaaaar...

Gritaba asustado el pony verde temiendo que ese fuera su final, especialmente porque varios dragones iban a por el pony verde para rematarlo.

Brodek: Genial. Como si tener una caída mortal desde un dirigible a gran altura no fuera suficiente.

Comentaba molesto el pony verde mientras seguía cayendo al vacío. Uno de los dragones lanzo una bola de fuego contra Brodek, al cual el pony verde lo esquivó echándose a un lado como pudo. Los dragones se acercaron a este y atacando con ferocidad, trataron de atravesarlo con sus garras y triturarlo con sus dientes mientras este se defendía con sus katanas.

Brodek: Atrás engendros. Yo no soy la cena de nadie.

Decía retador el pony verde mientras se defendía de los ataques de los dragones.

Brodek: No me matareis tan fácilmente.

Blood: Maestro ¿Es usted consciente de que si no nos mata los dragones lo hará el duro suelo?

Le preguntaba su katana. Brodek logrando matar a un dragón le contestó.

Brodek: Ya lo se ¿Crees que soy idiota o que?

Decía molesto el pony verde.

Blood: Bueno. Podría decirte algunas cosas respecto a la pregunta pero mejor centrarnos en lo principal ¿Como pensáis salir de esta?

Brodek: Las cosas de uno en uno maldita sea.

Decía el pony verde esquivando el ataque de dentellada de un dragón que pasó de largo. Brodek vio ahí su oportunidad y se agarró al cuello para luego clavarle sus katanas en la espalda del dragón haciendo que este rugiera de dolor y furia. Este se sacudía de un lado a otro para librarse del pony verde al cual este aferrandose fuertemente a sus katanas resistía en el sitio. El dragón ascendió al vuelo permitiendo al pony verde ganar altura.

Brodek: Lo siento amigo, pero no pienso ser cornida de nadie.

Decía este sacando una de sus katanas del cuerpo del dragón y tras cargarla de energía oscura, volvió ha clavarla de forma mas profunda en las escamas del dragón llegando hasta el corazón, provocándole así la muerte. Luego Brodek saltó para alejarse del dragón que iba cayendo.

Brodek: Bien. Uno menos.

Blood: Muy hábil maestro pero...Aun tiene el problema de que está cayendo al vacío.

Brodek: Arrea. Es verdad.

Exclamó el pony verde al ver que seguía cayendo. Uno de los dragones avanzo a toda velocidad hacia el pony verde abriendo sus fauces para devorarlo. Brodek se preparó para recibirlo hasta que de repente apareció Comet Galaxy volando a modo de estela de fuego golpeando con dureza al dragón en su cabeza derribándolo. Luego el pegaso volando al lado del pony verde exclamó sonriente.

Comet: ¿Te llevo de viaje socio?

Bromeaba este mientras cogía con sus cascos los de Brodek. Este sonriendo también le contestó.

Brodek: Comet tío. Como me alegro de verte a ti y a tu fea cara.

Decía el pony verde al cual ahora estaba a salvo de caer al vacío. El pegaso tiraba de este mientras volaba de vuelta hacia el dirigible.

Comet: Brodek en serio. Deberías comer menos cupkaces. Pesas igual que tres mulas juntas.

Le comentaba el pegaso al pony verde mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para tirar del pony verde. Este se quejó.

Brodek: Ey. No estoy gordo. Solo es que tengo mucho músculo que no es igual.

Blood: Mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

Decía con sarcasmo la katana. Brodek molesto le gritó a la katana.

Brodek: Cállate idiota.

Comet: Chicos ¿Podríais dejar de discutir? Tenemos problemas mas grandes ahora. Mirad.

Decía el pegaso señalando con la cabeza, como varios dragones se dirigían hacia estos.

Brodek: Genial. Como si no tuviéramos bastante problemas ya.

Decía con sarcasmo el pony verde. Ahí el pegaso le dijo.

Comet: Brodek. Perdóname.

Se disculpaba el pegaso con este, cosa que Brodek no entendía el por que.

Brodek: ¿Perdón por que?

Comet: Por hacer esto.

Decía le pegaso girando sobre si mismo a modo de tornado con Brodek aun sujeto a sus cascos, y luego lo lanzó a modo de misil contra los dragones. Ahí Brodek enfadado gritaba.

Brodek: COOOOMET...ESTA ME LA PAGAAAAS...

Gritaba furioso el pony verde mientras volaba como una bala contra los dragones. Brodek al verlos no perdió tiempo y sacando sus katanas, alzó hacia delante ambas katanaas y giró sobre si mismo como una bala perforante atravesando a varios dragones. Luego perdió impulsó y fue cayendo de nuevo al vació.

Brodek: Maldita sea. Como salga vivo de este te juro que te mato Comet.

Gritaba furioso el pony verde mientras volví a caer al vacío. Comet golpeaba a varios dragones hasta que vio que Brodek se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo.

Comet: Ay madre. No hay tiempo que perder.

El pegaso comenzó a descender a toda velocidad siendo seguido por los dragones.

Comet: Vamos...Mas rápido...

Decía le pegaso volando a cada vez mayor velocidad para alcanzar a su amigo el pony verde. Brodek miraba hacia abajo viendo como estaba cada vez mas cerca del suelo.

Brodek: Ay madre. Que me la voy a pegar. Dentro de nada seré tortilla de Brodek. Si salgo de esta juro que no volveré a comer nunca más cupcakes...Bueno..Quizás en tres meses...o tres semanas...o en tres días...

Hablaba el pony verde asustado al ver que ya estaba solo a unos metros de estrellarse contra el suelo. Comet volaba a gran velocidad cada vez mayor mientras los dragones le pisaban los talones. El cuerpo del pegaso se iba envolviendo en energía azul. Justo cuando los dragones estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo, Comet al cual comenzaba ya ha rodearle un aura azul gritó.

Comet: Sonic Comet...

Gritó este formando una explosión azul con chispas como estrellas, mandando a volar a los dragones que lo perseguían y el pegaso salió disparado como un cohete.

Brodek gritaba alarmado al ver que estaba ya a unos pocos metros. Estuvo a punto de estrellarse hasta que justo en el último momento, Comet volando a toda velocidad, lo atrapó justo cuando ya solo quedaban apenas dos metros salvando en el último momento la vida a Brodek.

Comet: Te tengo.

Dijo Comet volando ahora hacia arriba con Brodek agarrado a sus cascos. Brodek feliz de haberse salvado dijo.

Brodek: Ay madre. Por poco. Gracias Comet. Te debo una.

Le agradecía el pony verde. Comet no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

A gran velocidad el pegaso llegó junto con Brodek hasta el dirigible. El resto del grupo había logrando deshacerse de los dragones que atacaban el dirigible.

Blade: Hola chicos. Veo que habéis vuelto sanos y salvos.

Comentaba el alicornio al ver que sus amigos Comet y Brodek estaban bien.

Comet: Si amigo. Hace falta algo mas que unos dragones para acabar con nosotros.

Comentaba sonriente el pegaso. Ahí Brodek le quiso decir algo.

Brodek: Ey Comet.

Comet: ¿Si amigo?

Justo en ese momento Brodek le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó en el suelo.

Brodek: Eso por lanzarme como si fuera una simple bala de paja.

Le decía enfadado el pony verde. Comet en el suelo comentó.

Comet: Au. Desde luego, los hay rencorosos por nada.

El grupo se rió y luego tras lograr espantar a los dragones que atacaban el dirigible, tras hacer unas reparaciones menores, volvieron a tomar rumbo hacia su destino.

Ajeno a todo eso desde lo alto de una montaña. Estaba Sabina viendo el dirigible donde iba el grupo. La unicornio apunto con su ballesta a dicho dirigible pese a que sabía que la distancia no la permitiría llegar con ninguna flecha. Esta comentó mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Sabina: Bien, bien, bien. Solo hay que esperar el momento justo, y esos idiotas caerán justo en mi red.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa malvada mientras bajaba su ballesta y se marchaba de ahí mediante un tele transporte.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	38. Fuego Cruzado

**Fuego Cruzado**

Holy Blade, Comet Galaxy, Brodek, Gunsmith, Lightning Ghost y Sheikdark tras detenerse en un puerto aéreo entre montañas donde su dirigible se detuvo, el grupo buscó un lugar donde descansar.

Comet: Bueno ¿Donde paramos para descansar un poco?

Preguntaba el pegaso. El grupo caminaba por un camino edificado en busca de un lugar para descansar. Holy Blade le contesto al pegaso.

Blade: Buscaremos algún hotel o algo. Presiento que si dormimos a la intemperie, podríamos sufrir algún tipo de ataque a traición o algo semejante.

Brodek: Espero que sea pronto. Estoy tan cansado que me pesan hasta las pezuñas.

Comentaba el pony verde con expresión de estar bastante cansado, mientras arrastraba las pezuñas por el camino. Ahí Comet serio le dijo.

Comet: Lo que te pasa es que eres un vago que no es igual.

Aquel comentario molesto al pony verde al cual este le gritó.

Brodek: ¿Que has dicho bocazas?

Comet: Lo que has dicho pedazo de vagancia verde.

Respondía este igual de molesto y ambos se apoyan la frente del uno del otro mientras se miraban molestos mutuamente. Blade puso paz a ambos.

Blade: Chicos. Calmaos. Aun tenemos que buscar un sitio para descansar, luego ya podréis pelear todo lo que queráis con calma.

Sheikdark: De todos modos llegaríamos antes si no fuera por Lightning Ghost y su "equipaje".

Señalaba el pony elemental al pegaso verde mientras este haciendo un gran esfuerzo, iba tirando mediante cuerdas un gran caja de metal negro al cual era arrastrado por el suelo.

Gunsmith: Lightning amigo ¿Se puede saber por que cargas con una caja tan grande?

Le preguntaba el alicornio marrón sin comprender por que el pegaso verde llevaba una caja tan grande, que le obligaba ha arrastrarla a todas partes con él. El pegaso sin dejar de tirar le contestó.

Lightning: Aquí llevo un montón de cosas que nos podrían ser útiles para nuestra misión, valla que si.

Contestaba este sin dejar de tirar la gran caja.

Comet: ¿Como que socio? ¿Que puedes llevar en esa caja que pueda hacer falta?

Preguntaba el pegaso al cual no se podía imaginar el contenido de dicha caja. El pegaso verde le respondió.

Lightning: Pues, lo normal. Ametralladoras, pistolas, lanzagranadas. Bazokas, lanzallamas, cuchillos de combate, minas antitanque, minas anti personal, minas anti pelmazos, granadas, granadas incendiarias, granadas de hielo, granadas de ácido, bombas de humo. Todo eso mas municiones como armaduras de combate y similares. Poca cosa.

Explicaba con total naturalidad el pegaso. Todos salvo Brodek que en parte estaba maravillado por tanto armamento, rotaron los ojos.

Brodek: Amigo. Se nota que eres todo un experto en armas.

Lightning: Pse. Se hace lo que se puede.

Ambos sonrieron y chocaron de cascos en señal de complicidad. Finalmente el grupo llegó a una posada, cuyo aspecto no daba muy buena espina precisamente. Sobre todo por los huesos de diversos animales que adornaban las paredes, como el gran cráneo de una criatura imposible de identificar pero de tamaño considerable. Todo eso sumando a los violentos ruidos que se oían en su interior como si hubiese algún tipo de pelea.

Sheikdark: Parece que hay jaleo ahí dentro.

Comentaba el pony elemental. Brodek escuchando el ruido comentó alegremente.

Brodek: Parece que hay fiesta ahí dentro. Vamos a unirnos a ella.

Decía el pony verde siendo el primero en entrar. El resto del grupo lo siguió y ahí vieron lo que pasaba.

Dentro de la posaba estaba teniendo una feroz pelea entre múltiples dragones. Los dragones del lugar se peleaban unos con otros. Uno daba un puñetazo a otro dragón. Otro dragón golpeaba a uno que tenía delante dando la espalda, empleando una silla en ello al cual acabó destrozada por el golpe. A otro lo atraviesan por una ventana abierta. A otro lo estrellan encima de un mesa. A uno lo levantan hacia arriba para luego voltearlo al otro lado y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Los dragones del lugar se peleaban ferozmente unos a otros. Los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran los encargados del bar de detrás de la barra. Uno estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la barra mientras el otro limpiaba una jarra. El dragón que estaba apoyado le comentó a su compañero.

Dragón: Día tranquilo hoy ¿No crees Joe?

Dragón2: Si James. No se que les pasa a los clientes hoy, que están menos violentos que de costumbre.

Comentaban ambos dragones con total tranquilidad, como si no pasase absolutamente nada. Mientras el grupo de Blade miraban la escena de los dragones peleándose unos con otros.

Blade: Algo me dice que hemos venido en mal momento.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco. Ahí Brodek comentó.

Brodek: Para nada. Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo para divertirnos.

Comentaba el pony verde. Justo en ese momento una silla se estrelló en su cabeza a Brodek haciendose astillas esta. Aquello bastó para que una vena se le hinchara en la cabeza del pony verde haciéndole enfadar y sin dudarlo se unió a la pelea.

Comet: Y ahí va Brodek. Desde luego los hay que se enfadan con nada y solo piensan en pelear. Si yo fuera él, yo...

No pudo terminar la frase porque una jarra de cristal cayo encima de su cabeza rompiéndose dicha jarra en pedazos. Aquello hizo que Comet se le hinchara a este también una vena en la cabeza y este enfadado se uniera también a la pelea. El resto miraba la escena de la fuerte pelea.

Gunsmith: Valla. Por lo visto aquí las peleas son frecuentes.

Lightning: Si. La verdad es que este sitio me da un poco de mala espina.

Sheikdark: Hay bastante mal karma aquí.

Blade: Bueno. Mientras esos dos se desquitan un poco, vamos a ver si reservamos una habitación.

Comentaban estos, pero justo en ese momento unos dragones los rodearon mirándolos con intención de pelearse con ellos.

Gunsmith: Algo me dice que vamos a tener que pasar por estos primero.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón temiendo que los dragones buscasen pelea (mas de lo que están claro). Holy Blade le dio la razón a su amigo.

Blade: Si. Mucho me temo que tienes razón. Bueno. Ya que estamos. Al lío.

Lightning: Por supuesto. Tengo unos puños americanos al cual quiero probarlas un poco.

Y al final en contra de sus deseos (salvo para Brodek y Comet) se unieron a la pelea. Tras largos minutos, finalmente la pelea terminó con todos los dragones en el suelo y el grupo de Blade de pie encima de estos. Finalmente fueron hacia la barra solicitando habitaciones.

Blade: ¿Donde se piden habitaciones por favor?

Dragón: Por esa puerta está recepción. Por favor diríjanse allí para reservar habitación.

Respondía de forma tranquila y educada el dragón. El alicornio se lo agradeció.

Blade: Gracias.

El grupo fue a recepción donde un dragón con aspecto un tanto dudoso, debido principalmente por su varias cicatrices como tatuajes y su parche en el ojo recibía a estos.

Dragón recepción: ¿Que deseáis? ¿Venís a molestar o buscando una habitación?

Preguntaba de forma bastante grosera mientras sacaba un largo cuchillo de un cinturón de cuero que este llevaba, y lo usaba para limpiarse los dientes. Holy Blade ahí le respondió.

Blade: Eh.. buenas. Venimos a buscar habitaciones para mi y mis amigos. Somos seis ¿Tenéis habitaciones?

Brodek: A ser posible, la mía y de mis compañeros limpia.

Dragón recepción: Bien. Tenemos habitaciones para ponis. La habitación 34 y 40. Aquí tenéis las llaves. Procurada no perderlas u os cortaré la garra, errr...Los cascos a todos ustedes.

Decía el dragón casi con desprecio, mientras acercaba unas llaves a estos. El grupo decidió que por una habitación estarían Brodek, Lightning Ghost y Sheikdark, mientras Holy Blade, Gunsmith y Comet Galaxy en otra.

Estos caminaban por los pasillos de la posada buscando dichas habitaciones.

Brodek: Mirad. Esta es la mía y de los otros.

Decía el pony verde señalando la puerta de la habitación 34. Brodek abrió la puerta y estos entraron, quedando sorprendidos de lo que veían dentro.

Dentro de la habitación estaba todo hecho un desastre. Las tres camas que habían estaban sucias y con basura encima. Restos de frutas carcomidas como cáscaras de plátano en el suelo. Un extraña gran mancha verde en la pared al cual parecía que ha estado carcomiendola. Un agujero negro en el techo, al cual el grupo creyó por un momento haber visto unos ojos rojos en ella. Montón de polvo en todas partes como suciedad. También había rastros de barro por el suelo y pared. También veían una especie de garra ensangrentada en el espejo de un cuarto de baño que tenía la puerta abierta, estando esta todavía peor que la habitación misma.

El grupo miraba enormemente atónito la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Brodek se echó a reír a carcajadas rompiendo definitivamente el silencio.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Comet: ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes Brodek? Este cuarto es una autentica porquería. Ni un cerdo querría venir aquí.

Le decía molesto el pegaso azul sin comprender porque el pony verde se estaba riendoe, hasta que Brodek sin parar de reírse la contestó.

Brodek: Ja, ja, ja. Es que para mi y los otros he pedido una limpia. Imaginaos como será la vuestra. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía sin parar de reírse el pony verde. Holy Blade, Comet y Gunsmith abrieron los ojos en par en par al darse cuenta a lo que se refería el pony verde y dándose cuenta de que este tenía razón.

Gunsmith: Odio reconocerlo, pero tiene razón.

Comet: Ay madre. La que nos espera.

Blade: Valor chicos. Peores lo hemos tenido.

Les decía el alicornio blanco tratando de dar ánimos al grupo.

Gunsmith: ¿En serio Holy Blade?

Blade: Ay madre ¿A quien engaño? Si viendo esto, no quiero ni pensar como será la nuestra.

Decía ahora enormemente preocupado el alicornio blanco temeroso ante como sería su habitación. Holy Blade, Gunsmith y Comet fueron a su habitación mientras los otros trataban de limpiar (o al menos lo intentaban debido a la enorme cantidad de suciedad que había en dicho lugar), la habitación para adecentarla un poco (aunque en ningún momento se sentía tranquilos los tres, ya que en ocasiones sentían que unos ojos rojos aparecían y desparecían en el agujero del techo). Tras limpiar un poco, estos fueron a buscar a Holy Blade y los otros.

Lightning: Ey chicos ¿Ya estáis en vuestra habitación?

Sheikdark: ¿Como está?

Preguntaban estos mientras a lo lejos, detrás de una esquina se oían las voces de sus amigos.

Blade: Mi madre. Es peor de lo que pensábamos.

Se oía la voz alarmada de Holy Blade. Gunsmith le dio la razón.

Gunsmith: Si amigo. Esto es atroz.

Brodek, Sheikdark y Lightning se miraron unos a otros y preguntaron.

Brodek: ¿Que pasa chicos? ¿Algún problema? ¿Necesitáis que os echen un casco para limpiar vuestro cuarto?

Preguntaba el pony verde. Ahí Comet de igual modo que los otros le contestó.

Comet: Para nada. Simplemente es que en nuestro cuarto hay pulgas.

Sheikdark: ¿Hay muchas pulgas en vuestro cuarto?

Blade: Para nada. Solo hay dos.

Respondía el alicornio blanco. Brodek y los otros les extraño eso y comentaron.

Brodek: ¿Tanto lío por solo dos pulgas?

Decía el pony verde doblando el pasillo junto con los otros. Ahí es cuando vieron algo sorprendente de verdad que los dejó pasmados.

Comet: Es que no os imagináis como son. Ayudadnos a cerrar la puerta.

Decía el pegaso azul al cual trataba desesperadamente de cerrar la puerta de la habitación junto con Holy Blade y Gunsmith. Estos trataban de impedir que surgieran dos pulgas gigantes al cual se las asomaba unas patas peludas y se les veían unos aterradores ojos rojos. Los otros al ver eso se alarmaron y fueron a ayudar a estos a cerrar la puerta.

Mas tarde, tras liquidar a las pulgas gracias a la intervención de Lightning Ghost llevando este un poderoso lanzallamas, lograron deshacerse de las pulgas. Tras adecentar un poco las habitaciones, pudieron dormir como podía ya que las camas no es que fuera cómodas precisamente.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo se levantó y fueron a desayunar, aunque como el día anterior estalló otra pelea de dragones, y el grupo de Blade tuvieron que volver a despachar para poder ir al comedor y desayunar si es que le podría decir así. Ya que la comida no es que fuera precisamente de otro mundo y su aspecto musgoso lo hacía parecer bastante sospechoso.

Tras dejar la posada, el grupo de Blade iba caminando por un camino entre montañas rocosas.

Blade: Bien. Según la piedra localizadora, la piedra que buscamos debe estar al otro lado de las montañas.

Gunsmith: A hacer otra caminata pesada.

Comentaba medio aburrido el alicornio marrón.

Comet: Mi madre con la posada esa. Apenas pude dormir por culpa de lo asquerosa que estaba el cuarto donde dormimos. La de polvo que sacamos, casi pudimos formar varios cubos de arena con ella.

Comentaba el pegaso azul al recordar el estado de la habitación donde durmieron Holy Blade, Gunsmith y este (si visteis el cuarto donde durmiendo Brodek y los otros siendo esta la limpia, ya os podéis imaginar como era la otra).

Shaikdark: Yo tampoco pude dormir bien. Sigo pensando que en el agujero del techo había algo mirándonos, como si nos vigilasen o algo así.

Comentaba el pony elemental, al cual no tenía demasiados buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

Blade: Animo chicos. Cuando encontremos la gema, volveremos a casa a disfrutar de una buen periodo de descanso.

Lightning: Amigo. Espero que tengas razón. Porque no creas que es cómodo ir de un lado a otro tirando de la caja.

Comentaba el pegaso verde tirando de la caja, al cual ahora esta llevaba unas ruedas debajo para mayor comodidad para transportarlo.

Comet: Sigo pensando que deberías haber traído lo realmente necesario amigo.

Lightning: ¿Que dices? Solo he cogido la caja mas pequeña que tenía en mi casa.

Respondía el pegaso verde. El grupo ya pasaba por un camino estrecho hasta que de repente, múltiples rocas caían de arriba.

Brodek: Avalancha.

Gritó el pony verde avisando al grupo.

Blade: A cubierto.

Gritaba Holy Blade formando una barrera mágica para protegerse este y los otros. Pero la caída de rocas era tan constante, que obligaba a Blade a hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener el escudo. Gunsmith le echó un casco empleando su magia para reforzar el escudo.

Blade: Gracias amigo.

Agradecía este. Gunsmith sonriendo le respondió.

Gunsmith: De nada compañero.

Sheikdark: Chicos. El derrumbamiento sigue, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Decía el pony elemental y estos estuvieron de acuerdo. Con Holy Blade y Gunsmith manteniendo la barrera, fueron corriendo por el camino mientras la lluvia de rocas seguía cayendo sobre estos, Lightning Ghost se sacó de la caja un casco militar para protegerse la cabeza pese a que la barrera impedía el paso de las rocas sobre estos. Tras correr un rato mientras la caída de rocas continuaba, estos lograron finalmente salir del lugar para acabar en campo abierto en la montaña. Estos tras librarse de la lluvia de rocas, respiraron por fin aliviados.

Blade: Por fin fuera.

Comet: Si. Que alivio.

Brodek: Yo ya me veía como pony estrellado, y luego revuelto.

Lightning: De todos modos. Que casualidad que esas rocas cayeran justo donde estábamos nosotros.

Comentaba el pegaso verde mirando por el camino donde pasaron, viendo las múltiples rocas que habían caído tapando parte del camino. Ahí Gunsmith mirando con sospecha comentó.

Gunsmith: La verdad, no creo que haya sido casualidad. Yo pienso que hemos sufrido una emboscada.

Blade: Si. yo también lo pienso.

Decía ahora el alicornio blanco dando la razón a su compañero. Comet ahí les preguntó.

Comet: Si es así ¿Quien fue el que provocó la emboscada?

Sabina: Je, je, je. Supongo que yo.

Todos se giraron y se sorprendieron de ver a uno de los cuatro generales del reino de Lorken, a nada menos que a Sabina. Dicha yegua estaba en lo alto de una cordillera, cercana a un precipicio donde en el fondo había un río profundo cuya agua fluía a gran velocidad.

Blade: ¿Sabina? ¿Que haces aquí?

Preguntaba el alicornio que al igual que el resto, se puso en guardia. Sabina al cual la acompañaba varios caballeros arqueros le respondió.

Sabina: Muy simple agente espectro. Estábamos aquí preparados para recibirte a ti y a tus amigos, para luego mataros.

Decía la yegua arquera con una sonrisa perversa, mientras apuntaba al alicornio con su ballesta cargada con una flecha mágica. Holy Blade y sus amigos estando en guardia comentaron a esta.

Blade: Ya veo. Así que lo de las rocas fue cosa tuya.

Lightning: Esperar que estuviéramos ahí para bombardearnos con rocas. Sin duda una táctica eficaz y peligrosa.

Completaba el pegaso verde mientras estaba con su caja abierta buscando algunas cosas. Sabina riéndose malvadamente les respondió.

Sabina: Así es. Esperábamos que las rocas os aplastaran pero al final no fue así. Así que os tendré que mataros yo misma.

Brodek: Ja ¿Tu y con que ejercito?

Decía con burla Brodek con los brazos cruzados.

Kane: Con el mío.

Oyeron la voz de Kane justo detrás de ellos y se giraron para verle a este, junto con un gran contingente de tropas.

Blade: Kane.

Exclamó Holy Blade al ver a su mayor enemigo en el reino de Lorken.

Comet: Tenías que preguntar ¿No Brodek?

Decía con sarcasmo el pegaso azul, mientras Brodek simplemente alzo de hombros y sonreía levemente. Kane ahí les habló.

Kane: Bien. Ahora que os tengo a casi todos aquí, es hora de que paguéis por lo que le habéis hecho al rey por hacerlo asesinar.

Decía el general con odio en su voz. Holy Blade y los otros no entendían a lo que se refería el general.

Blade: ¿De que hablas? Nosotros oímos que el rey fue asesinado. Pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver.

Trataba de explicarle el alicornio blanco. Kane sin creerle le gritó a este con ira y odio.

Kane. Silencio. Los dragones mercenarios que contraté para mataros durante vuestro viaje fracasaron, pero ahora yo mismo acabaré con vosotros, empezando contigo.

Gunsmith: Espera. Los dragones que nos atacaron ¿Los enviastes tu?

Sabina: Por supuesto guapo. Kane y yo contratamos a varios y feroces dragones para que acabaran con vosotros. Por desgracia no pudieron cumplir con su cometido. El lado bueno de esto es que ahora no tendremos que pagarlos por su servicio. El lado malo al menos para vosotros, es que tenemos mas dragones dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por dinero, incluso mataros de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Comentaba Sabina con una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa, mientras del cielo descendieron varios dragones mercenarios contratados por las fuerzas de Loren. El grupo de Blade se puso en guardia.

Comet: Vale. Ahora si que tenemos problemas de verdad.

Comentaba el pegaso azul.

Sheikdark: No importa los que sean. Estando todos unidos no nos vencerán.

Lightning: Por supuesto. Las vamos a dar caña a todos.

Completaba el pegaso verde cerrando la caja, llevando un traje completo de soldado compuesto por un chaleco militar anti balas, casco militar, una ametralladora con lanza granadas incorporada a esta, dos espadas en la espalda, como granadas en el cinturón y varias cintas de municiones en los brazos.

Kane: Vamos. Matadlos a todos pero el alicorio blanco es mío.

Ordenó el general y todas las trompas incluyendo los dragones mercenarios, se lanzaron hacia el grupo.

Blade: Hora de pelear.

Dijo el alicornio blanco. Un dragón lanzó una llamarada y estos saltaron en diversas direcciones para esquivarlo.

Blade: Atomid Blast.

Gritó el alicornio blanco cargando una esfera de energía grande y lanzándola contra los dragones, provocando una explosión de energía mágica que derribó a varios de estos.

Kane: Preocúpate por ti mismo alicornio.

Le gritaba Kane saltando hacia el alicornio. Este al verlo se cubrió con una barrera con sus brazos, pero el general con su enorme espada golpea con tanta fuerza que hizo retroceder al alicornio contra una roca. El general se lanzó hacia este tratando de ensartarlo y Blade tuvo que sacar la Vandal Heart para bloquear el ataque.

Kane: Malditos. Vais a pagar por lo que hicisteis a mi padre.

Le decía el general con ira en su voz, mientras empujaba su enorme espada contra la espada de Holy Blade. Aquello último dejó confundido al alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Tu padre?

Kane: Si. Mi padre el rey.

Gritó de furia el general empujando con mayor fuerza, pero Holy Blade logró evadirlo agachándose haciendo que la espada se enterrar en parte de la pared.

Blade: Espera un momento ¿El rey Lorken, era tu padre?

Preguntaba el alicornio sorprendido al saber ese dato. Kane sacando su espada de la roca le respondió.

Kane: Eso ahora ya no importa. Ahora vas a morir aquí y ahora.

Y se lanzó de nuevo contra el alicornio dispuesto ha matarlo.

Mientras. Comet Galaxy volaba por el cielo luchando tanto contra dragones como caballeros alados.

Comet: Tomad esto.

Gritaba el pegaso azul cargando de fuego una espada que este llevaba, y de un mandoble mandó al suelo a varios caballeros alados. Un dragón le golpeó de un cabezazo por la espalda haciendo que este cayera hacia abajo, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio en el aire y volver a pelear.

Comet: Con que atacando a traición ¿Eh? Yo te enseñaré.

Decía desafiante el pegaso azul y el dragón de antes se lanzó a por él. Comet cargó de fuego su espada y bloqueó el ataque de dentellada del dragón poniendo su espada por delante. Ahí lo apartó a un lado y le dio un fuerte tajo que derribó al dragón. El pegaso se mantenía en el aire viendo al dragón caer, hasta que rápidamente tuvo que retroceder para esquivar una flecha mágica. Ahí vio que era cosa de Sabina la que iba disparándole flechas mágicas a este.

Sabina: La próxima vez no fallare, dalo por seguro cielo.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, preparando otra flecha. Comet no iba a consentir que lo disparasen.

Comet: Que te crees tu eso nena. Ahora verás.

El pegaso voló a toda velocidad hacia la unicornio mientras esta cargaba una flecha. Justo en ese momento la yegua disparó dicha flecha contra el pegaso, pero este girando a un lado la esquivó y finalmente la tuvo al alcance.

Comet: Toma esto.

Gritó el pegaso tratando de golpear a la arquera con su espada, pero esta se tele transportó a una elevación y volvió a disparar otra flecha contra el pegaso. Este se echó a un lado rozando parte de su crin.

Comet: Ey tía. Cuidado con eso.

La decía molesto el pegaso mientras la yegua se reía de este.

Comet: Ya veremos si te sigues riendo cuando te cace.

Decía molesto el pegaso volando a toda velocidad contra la yegua, pero como la vez anterior se volvió a tele transportar a otro lugar para volver ha dispararle. Comet tenía el problema de que la yegua le atacaba a distancia, y el hecho de que como era unicornio la yegua, podía tele transportarse de un lugar a otro haciendo casi imposible alcanzarla con ataques convencionales.

Mientras Sheikdark estaba rodeado de dragones. El pony elemental ahí concentró energía en su espada y tras pegar un salto enorme en el aire gritó.

Sheikdark: Shuriken de Tormenta.

Gritó el pony elemental y desde su espada lanzó varios shuriken eléctricos que se clavaron en los dragones, provocando que estos se electrocutaran y gritasen de dolor. Para rematar la faena el pony elemental fue velozmente hacia cada uno de estos, y les dio fuertes tajos que acaban con los dragones.

De momento Sheikdark parecía tener el control hasta que de repente apareció otro dragón mas grande que los anteriores.

Sheikdark: Curioso. Este parece mas grande que los otros.

Comentaba el pony elemental al ver al dragón mucho mas grande y musculoso que los otros. El dragón lanzó un fuerte rugido al cual le siguió una intensa llamarada que fue directo hacia el pony elemental. Este saltó hacia un lado pero para su sorpresa, el dragón se desplazó rápidamente hacia donde estaba este y le arreó un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando volando al cielo a gran altura. El dragón abrió las alas y voló a toda velocidad dispuesto ha hacerle pedazos.

Sheikdark seguía en el aire mientras el dragón se dirigía a este. El pony elemental tras recuperarse, trató de pararlo con un hechizo de rayo de hielo, pero el dragón apenas le afectó esto y finalmente llegando a este. El dragón lo agarró con su garra y sin soltarlo, lo llevó hasta una pared y mientras volaba, iba rozando al pony elemental contra la pared creando un gran surco en la piedra. Luego lo tiró con dureza contra el suelo causando un gran daño en el cuerpo del pony.

El dragón descendió dispuesto a aplastar al pony elemental pero este pese a sus heridas, logró evadirlo de un salto evitando así ser aplastado por este. La roca tembló ante el fuerte pisotón del dragón que hizo temblar la roca y destrozando parte de esta. Sheikdark ya de pie, preparó un sello de luz.

Sheikdark: Luz sanadora.

Una luz cubrió alrededor del pony elemental, curando sus heridas. Acto seguido preparaba un hechizo de fuego.

Sheikdark: Llamarada infernal.

Gritó el pony y acto seguido sopló una intensa llamarada que cubrió al dragón, por desgracia no hizo demasiado efecto en este. Como mucho lo hizo enfadar aun mas.

Sheikdark: Supongo que una técnica de fuego no sería demasiado eficaz contra un dragón.

Comentaba el pony elemental mientras esquivaba un fuerte pisotón por parte del dragón.

Brodek y Lightning combatían contra el resto de tropas y dragones que iban atacando.

Brodek: Tomad esto. Mil Cortes Vacíos.

Gritaba el pony verde lanzando un ataque que consistía en lanzar infinidad de cortes mágicos alrededor de uno o varios objetivos, causando grandes cortes en los enemigos.

Lightning: Saludad a mi amiguito.

Gritaba el pegaso verdes disparando su ametralladora contra varios caballeros, un dragón trató de golpearlo con su zarpa pero este saltó hacia un lado y rodando por el suelo disparó una granada contra el dragón explotando enfrente de dicho reptil. El dragón gritó al principio de dolor pero volvió a atacar al pegaso. Lightning se echó a volar para esquivar el ataque del dragón, pero luego tuvo que esquivar ahora los ataques de flechas de unos caballeros arqueros que le atacaban subidos a unas cordilleras.

El pegaso esquivando las flechas, se movía de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que tenía que esquivar los ataques del furioso dragón. El pegaso se echó para atrás para esquivar un zarpazo pero eso provocó que una flecha rozara un costado suyo provocando un leve dolor a este. El dragón estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su garra hasta que un rayo negro impactó contra este derribándolo. Lightning vio en el suelo a Brodek quien le había lanzando un ataque Cero al dragón para cubrirlo.

Lightning: Gracias Brodek. Eso estuvo cerca.

Agradecía el pegaso mientras Brodek sonreía pero fue interrumpido por el ataque de varios dragones que iban hacia este. Ahora Lightning tenía que ocuparse de los arqueros, estos seguían disparando flechas mientras Lightning se lanzó en picado al suelo para esconderse detrás de una roca. Los arqueros seguían lanzando flecha esperando acertar al pegaso en cuando se asomara.

Detrás de la roca el pegaso verde preparaba su fusil listo para disparar. Acto seguido corrió por el suelo alejándose de la roca y esquivando las flechas. Rápidamente saltó en otra roca mas pequeña y luego tomó impulso para pegar un salto y luego girarse para apuntar con su arma a los arqueros. Realizando disparos cortos y controlados, logró acertar a cada uno de los arqueros y acabar con ellos haciendo caer por el lado donde estaba el río.

Lightning: Bien. Un problema menos.

Sonreía el pegaso verde mientras empuñaba su arma en alto.

Gunsmith armado con una espada de luz, combatía contra varios caballeros y caballeros acorazados. Un caballero trató de ensartarle con su espada pero el alicornio marrón lo esquivó y ahí le dio un tajo acabando con él. Un soltado con hacha trató de partirlo en dos pero Gunsmith lo bloqueo con algo de esfuerzo. Otro caballero trató de atacarlo por la espalda pero Gunsmith haciendo una maniobra, dejó de lado al caballero acorazado haciendo que este se chocara contra el caballero. Gunsmith sin perder tiempo lanzó un potente rayo de luz contra estos acabando así con ellos.

Gunsmith fue ahora rodeado por los otros caballeros, al cual estos lo atacaban por todos lados tratando de darle en algún punto vulnerable. El alicornio rápidamente creó un tornado de luz alrededor de él, golpeando a todos los caballeros que lo rodeaban dejándolos fuera de combate.

Gunsmith: Al fin puedo respirar tranquilo por unos minutos.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón.

Holy Blade seguía combatiendo contra Kane. Ambos chocaban sus espadas de forma incesante.

Kane: Prepara tu tumba Blade, porque pronto estarás en ella.

Le decía Kane chocando su espada contra la de Blade. Este le contestó.

Blade: Lo siento Kane. Pero aun tengo intención de vivir varios años mas.

Respondía el alicornio intensificando su poder haciendo retroceder al general. Luego Blade se lanzó hacia el general tratando de golpearlo pero el general bloqueó el ataque con su enorme espada y la desvío, para acto seguido darle un puñetazo al alicornio que lo hizo retroceder ahora a este.

Kane avanzó hacia él y girando sobre si misma, trató de cortarle la cabeza con su espada, pero el alicornio se agachó a tiempo para esquivar su ataque luego contraatacar con una patada giro hacia arriba que golpe en toda la cara al general. Luego cargando su casco de magia, le dio un potente puñetazo en el pecho del general que lo mandó a gran distancia para atrás.

Kane: Ahora ya me tienes harto.

Decía el general enfadado mientras su espada comenzó a brillar. Aquello captó la atención del alicornio.

Blade: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Preguntaba el alicornio que no comprendía por que dicha espada brillaba. El general riéndose perversamente le respondió.

Kane: Ahora vas a ver por que soy uno de los generales mas temidos. Mi espada no es una simple espada corriente. Tiene propiedades mágicas únicas, y las vas a ver.

Decía el general para luego golpear con su espada el suelo a modo de palo, creando una corriente de energía que fue directa hacia el alicornio. Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa que no se lo esperaba y cuando llegó a sus pies, estalló el suelo mandando a volar al alicornio. Kane no se detuvo ahí y con su espada brillando de nuevo, lanzó un tajo hacia delante y de la hoja surgió un filo cortante que fue directo hacia el alicornio. Blade al ver eso creó una barrera protectora recibiendo esta todo el impacto con resultado explosivo. El alicornio acabó en el suelo con algunos golpes en el suelo. Kane caminando hacia el alicornio mientras blandía varias veces su gran espada, le decía mientras se reía.

Kane: Nada mal ¿No Blade? Con esta espada nada puede detenerme.

Le decía Kane con forma arrogante. Holy Blade mirando a su adversario le contestó desafiante.

Blade: No estés tan seguro Kane...Aura Dorada.

Holy Blade adopto su aura dorada para sorpresa del general que vio hacer eso al alicornio.

Kane: ¿Pero que?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el alicornio se desplazó casi al instante enfrente de este y le dio un potente puñetazo que lo mandó ha estrellarse contra una roca. Kane enfadado surgió de la roca y acto seguido lanzó varios tajos mágicos que fueron directos hacia el alicornio. Holy Blade con gran agilidad y rapidez esquivaba los tajos para luego llegar hasta Kane. El general trató de golpearlo con su espada pero el alicornio le detiene su casco armado con el suyo y con la otra le agarra del cuello. Ahí giró resquebrajando parte de la roca con el general sujeto y luego una vez que lo manda al suelo, lo lanzó hacia delante creando un gran surco en la roca. Kane furioso se levantó y gritó.

Kane: Maldito alicornio. No pienso permitir que me humilles de ningún modo.

Blade: Pues lo siento por ti pero...

El alicornio sacando ahora la Lion Heart, le comentó.

Blade: Pero esto acaba aquí. Corte Galáctico.

Gritó el alicornio alzando su espada al cielo y de ella surgió una gran hoja de luz que llegaba hasta el espacio.

Kane: ¿Que clase de ataque es ese?

Preguntaba el general sorprendido por el tipo de ataque que estaba realizando el alicornio blanco. Holy Blade le contestó.

Blade: El que va ha partirte en dos amigo.

Acto seguido bajó la colosal hoja contra Kane. El general empuño su espada cargándola de energía esperando detenerla. El choque de la hoja con la espada de Kane fue brutal provocando un gran temblor de tierra. Kane con enorme esfuerzo trataba de detener la hoja de Blade al cual no era nada fácil. Por desgracia no pudo resistirlo mas y recibió todo el poder de la hoja que provocó en ese momento una gran explosión de energía.

Kane: AHHHHH...

Gritaba el general de intenso dolor durante la luz dorada. Cuando todo terminó, estaba el general de rodillas con su armadura destrozada como su cuerpo lleno de heridas, empleando su espada para aguantarse de pie. Sabina que seguía disparando flechas contra el pegaso azul, viendo eso le gritó.

Sabina: Kane. Estas herido. Márchate de aquí. De aquí me ocupo yo.

Le decía la arquera. Kane estaba demasiado herido para continuar la lucha. Aunque quería acabar con Holy Blade y los suyos personalmente, no estaba en condiciones para pelear, así que no tuvo mas remedio que marcharse.

Kane: Bien Sabina. Te los dejo a ti. Acaba con ellos por el rey.

Sabina: Lo are Kane.

Kane se marchó como pudo dejando a unos cuantos dragones mercenarios cubriéndole la huida. Holy Blade se preparaba para luchar contra los otros dragones. Mientras Sabina se concentraba en eliminar al pegaso azul.

Sabina: Bien guapo. Ahora tu serás a quien mate ahora.

Decía este disparando otra flecha mágica contra el pegaso. Este volvió a esquivarlo y se lanzó de nuevo contra Sabina, pero como las veces anteriores esta se volvió a tele transporta esquivando el ataque para luego reaparecer en otro lugar y seguir atacando.

Comet: Maldita sea. Esto sigue sin funcionar.

Dijo frustrando el pegaso azul al ver que no lograba alcanzar a la yegua. Esta riéndose sin parar le decía.

Sabina: Ja, ja, ja. Inútil. Nunca podrás alcanzarme.

Se burlaba la yegua para molestia del pegaso azul, mientras este molesto cargando su casco de fuego lo lanzó de inmediato contra esta. Pero como las veces anteriores lo volvió ha esquivarlo con un tele transporte. Esta reapareciendo sobre una plataforma encima del río turbulento empuñó de nuevo su ballesta. Esta vez apuntando hacia el cielo.

Sabina: Intenta esquivar esto ahora.

Dijo la unicornio disparando una flecha al cielo y esta estalló en una luz donde infinidad de flechas mágicas a modo de lluvia que caían sobre el pegaso. Comet volaba a toda velocidad esquivando las mortales flechas con mucha dificultad. Por desgracia una le rozó en el ala hiriéndolo y este de dolor descendió en el suelo siendo incapaz de mover su ala. Sabina viendo eso sonrió perversamente y se tele transportó a unos metros enfrente de este.

Sabina: ¿Unas últimas palabras pegaso?

Preguntaba esta con una sonrisa cruenta, apuntando con su ballesta al pegaso sabiendo que con un ala herida no podría volar. El pegaso mirando a esta desafiante la respondió.

Comet: No. Pero si algo que hacer.

De repente el pegaso extendió las alas y voló a toda velocidad contra ella. A Sabina la pilló por sorpresa ya que no se esperaba que no pudiera volar. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de tele transportarse y el pegaso pudo ahora conectarla ahora un golpe que la tiro rebotando esta en el suelo. Comet sin perder tiempo voló a gran velocidad logrando placar contra ella y llevarla hacia el cielo para luego dejarla caer a gran altura.

Sabina: Maldito. Fingiste que estabas herido para pillarme por sorpresa.

Le gritaba furiosa la arquera mientras el pegaso sonriendo la dijo.

Comet: Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor hermosa.

El pegaso descendió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba la yegua. Esta disparaba desde su ballesta flechas mágicas para acabar con él, pero este lograba esquivarlo. Luego el pegaso fue envuelto en fuego azul y finalmente chocó contra la yegua causando una explosión de fuego.

La yegua cayó duramente contra el suelo y avanzó por el suelo hasta llegar casi al borde donde al fondo estaba el río turbulento. El pegaso descendió hasta llegar al suelo teniendo a la yegua enfrente de este. Esta con heridas en su cuerpo, se levantaba mientras empuñaba su arma y le decía a este.

Sabina: Ma...Maldito. Esto me la pagas.

Comet: Inténtalo preciosa.

Respondía desafiante el pegaso poniéndose en guardia. La unicornio empuñó su ballesta pero en ese momento la porción de roca donde estaba esta se desprendió.

Sabina: Oh no...

La yegua se caía con la porción de roca hacia el rió. Comet por instinto se lanzó para tratar de salvarla pero ya era tarde. La yegua cayó junto con las rocas hacia el rió y fue llevada por esta. Comet miró por todas partes tratando de ubicar a la yegua pero no la veía por ningún lado. Por lo visto la corriente fue muy fuerte y se llevó.

Comet: Valla. Supongo que es el fin de esa yegua.

Comentaba seriamente el pegaso. Holy Blade y los otros había acabado ya con los caballeros y dragones mercenarios.

Blade: Debo reconocerlo. Esta vez nos tendieron una buena emboscada.

Comentaba el alicornio estirándose un poco los músculos.

Lightning: Si amigo. Nos dieron que hacer, pero ganamos.

El grupo acercándose al borde donde llevaba el rió, miraban el fluir violento del agua por esta.

Comet: ¿Creéis que habrá sobrevividos a esto?

Preguntaba el pegaso. Gunsmith negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Gunsmith: Muy difícilmente. Esta clase de ríos suele provocar muchas muertes.

Sheikdark: En tal caso paz para su alma.

El grupo estuvo en silencio un rato, hasta que Holy Blade decidió que era momento de continuar con su búsqueda. Mientras estos eran observados por Dolf desde su cuarto a través de una pantalla mágica creada por Shadow.

Dolf: Así que Blade y sus amigos han logrado acabar con otro general. Lastima. Una vez que consolidase mi poder me haría falta generales fuertes. Bueno, no importa. De momento para Holy Blade y sus amigos les tengo una sorpresa.

Comentaba este con una sonrisa malvada, mientras con un casco sujetaba su Legendarium.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	39. La Torre de la Araña

**La Torre de la Araña**

Después de la emboscada por parte de Kane y Sabina, y que esta última cayera presuntamente sobre una muerte segura en el rió y que Kane se retirase por sus heridas. El grupo siguió su camino en busca de la gema.

El grupo saliendo ya de las montañas y llegando a un llano, divisaron una gran torre negra a los lejos.

Gunsmith: ¿Es allí?

Brodek: Espero que si. Mis cascos están prácticamente muertos de tanto andar.

Decía el pony verde mirándose sus cascos adoloridos de tanto andar. Comet ahí le dijo.

Comet: Anda que no eres quejica ni nada. Si apenas fue un paseo.

Brodek: Si claro. Para ti es fácil decirlo, como tu has hecho todo el trayecto volando.

Se defendía el pony verde señalando al pegaso azul, al cual este efectivamente estaba volando a unos metros del suelo. Este le contestó.

Comet: Bueno. Aunque no lo creas. Volar por largos caminos con las alas también suele ser cansado.

Blade: Chicos. No es el momento de discutir. La piedra localizadora indica que la gema está allí. Así que descansaremos primero un rato, y luego iremos a la torre.

Lightning: Si. No estaría mal tomar un respiro. Después de la pelea que tuvimos.

Sheikdark: No conviene entrar en batalla si no tenemos todas nuestras fuerzas. No sería prudente.

Comentaba el pony elemental mientras el pegaso verde se recostaba sobre la hierba para descansar un poco.

Brodek: Genial. Pienso echarme una buena siesta.

Decía esto el pony verde acercándose a dos árboles, y luego sacando de su crin una tela que la extendió revelando ser en realidad una tumbona. La ató a ambos árboles y luego se tumbó en ella. A los pocos segundos el pony verde comenzó a roncar.

Blade: Supongo que un descanso antes de ir a por la gema.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco que al igual que el resto de sus amigos, este estaba algo cansado, especialmente por el hecho de haber combatido contra Kane y sus esbirros. Así que se tumbó también sobre la hierba que había por ahí.

Ajenos a todo eso. Desde su cuarto en Lorken, Dolf observaba al grupo a través de su pantalla espía.

Dolf: Así que van a por la gema de la Torre de la Araña. Creo que tengo al monstruo de leyenda perfecto para la ocasión.

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa perversa.

Dolf: Legendarium.

El libro mágico se apareció delante del barón y mirando entre sus páginas, encontró al monstruo de leyenda perfecto.

Dolf: Aja. Este es perfecto.

Decía el barón observando la imagen y texto de una inmensa araña con múltiples ojos y una enorme boca llega de dientes.

Dolf: La Gran Reina Viuda Negra. Capaz de controlar a las arañas con su mente y usarlas para sus propósitos. Usándolos para buscar comida pero por mucho que coma siempre tiene hambre. Capaz de comerse prácticamente cualquier cosa sin importar el tamaño.

Leía en voz alta el barón la historia del monstruo de leyenda. Ahí luego gritó.

Dolf: Gran Reina Viuda Negra. Alzate, extiende tus telarañas en todas partes hasta el punto que Holy Blade y sus amigos no puedan escapar de ti. Y luego los devorarás por completo a todos ellos sin que quede absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los huesos.

El libro brillo y la criatura cobró vida lista para obedecer las ordenes del barón.

Mas tarde. El grupo ya descansado fueron a la torre. Abandonaron la zona fértil donde al final de laz zonas verdes, pasaban por un camino rocoso y sin vida en ella. La torre estaba algo lejos pero el grupo llegaría sin problemas. Subieron por un camino de roca que los llevó hasta la entrada de dicha torre.

La torre era de una altura considerable. Echa de piedra negra y sin ventanas alguna, haciendo que se pudiera ver desde fuera lo que hubiera en su interior. Lo mas perturbador de dicha torre es que había muchas estatuas y relieves con forma de araña. Aquello no tranquilizaba demasiado al grupo.

Enfrente de ellos estaba una gran puerta doble de metal negro como la piedra con que está construido la torre.

Comet: Menuda torre. Si fuéramos volando tardaríamos un poco en llegar.

Comentaba el pegaso azul mientras miraba hacia arriba. Brodek también mirando hacia arriba comentó.

Brodek: Ya lo creo colega. Aunque eso si, las vistas serán estupendas.

Decía este con cierta actitud positiva. Gunsmith acercándose a la puerta de metal, la dio varios toques con su casco haciendo resonar el metal que había en ella y comentó.

Gunsmith: Mmm...Esta puerta tiene pinta de no haberse abierto en siglos. Puede que cueste abrirla.

Lightning: No te preocupes por eso Gunsmith amigo. Yo siempre tengo el "abridor" para estos casos.

Comentaba el pegaso verde mirando en su caja y sacando varias cosas de ella, hasta finalmente sacar lo que buscaba. Un lanzacohetes de alta potencia.

Lightning: Apartaos chicos. Voy a abrir esa puerta de un misil.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa el pegaso verde, mientras el resto preocupados ante una posible locura del pegaso verde se apartaron rápidamente. Una vez despejado el camino, Lightning disparó el misil impactando en la puerta causando una enorme explosión. Una vez terminado, la puerta estaba destruida y con la entrada libre. Una vez hecho el trabajo, el pegaso verde sopló en la boca del lanzacohetes para así disipar el humo y luego dijo.

Lightning: Bien. Puerta abierta. Nada se resiste a una buena llave maestra.

Decía sonriente este. El grupo vieron la puerta destruida y le comentaron a este.

Blade: ¿No tienes una forma un poco menos bestia de abrir puertas?

Le preguntaba este y los otros estaban de acuerdo salvo Brodek que aquello le parecía una pasada. El pegaso verde volviendo a guardar el arma en la caja respondió.

Lightning: Ey. La cuestión es que la puerta esta abierta ¿No?

El grupo no dijo nada y finalmente entraron a la torre. Vieron que en su interior había un gran espacio donde todo era escaleras de caracol colocadas en las paredes de la torre que llegaba hacia arriba con varias plantas. Varios agujeros donde no se veía el fondo. También veían telarañas de diversos tamaños, desde pequeñas telarañas, hasta unas verdaderamente enormes.

Brodek: Mi madre. Pero ¿Cuantos pisos tiene esto?

Comet: O mas bien cuantos escalones hay. Mi madre, no creo que sea capaz de contarlos todos.

Comentaban los dos. Gunsmith ahí comentó.

Gunsmith: Esta claro que nos va a tocar hacer una buena caminata.

Una pequeña araña descendía desde una telaraña hasta aparece justo delante del rostro del pony verde. Este al verla dijo.

Brodek: Puag. Una araña.

El pony verde sacó su katana y la partió en dos de un corte. Este lo celebró.

Brodek: Araña muerta.

En ese momento se oyeron extraños ruidos por todas partes. Sonidos como de pasos. Aquello puso en alerta al grupo.

Gunsmith: ¿Que ese sonido?

Sheikdark: No lo se, pero no me gusta nada.

Blade: ¿Por que presiento que va a haber jaleo.

El grupo se puso en guardia esperando cualquier cosa. El sonido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte poniendo aun mas tenso al grupo.

Finalmente lo vieron. Emergiendo de los agujeros de la pared aparecieron cientos de arañas de todos los tamaños. Pequeñas, grandes e incluso enormes. Bajaban de las paredes o mediante telarañas rodeando así al grupo.

Brodek: Arañas.

Comet: Estamos rodeados.

Lightning: Y mi lanzallamas se quedó sin combustible ya que lo usé para matar a dos pulgas gigantes.

Blade: Chicos. Nos va a tocar pelear.

Decía el alicornio sacando sus espadas listo para pelear. Brodek sacando su katana le respondió sonriente.

Brodek: Amigo. Ahí estoy contigo. Pienso hacerme puré de araña con esos bichos.

Gunsmith: No se hable mas. A por todas con ellos.

El grupo ahí se lanzó contra las arañas dispuestos a acabar con las que sean.

Holy Blade lanzaba tajos contra las arañas matando a la mayoría. Brodek partió en dos a una araña que había pegado un salto tremendo hacia este, pero el pony verde previniendo eso, lo partió por la mitad con su espada acabando con ella.

Lightning con dos pistolas, volaba alrededor de la torre disparando a las arañas y matando a la mayoría, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las telarañas que lanzaban estas. Una enorme araña mucho mayor que él trató de atraparlo con su boca, pero el pegaso verde sacó una de sus espadas que tenía en la espalda y la dio un tajo en la cara haciéndola retroceder. El pegaso ahí no se detuvo y se lanzó hacia la cara de la araña clavando sus espadas en dos ojos de esta, haciéndola rugir de dolor. La araña trató de golpearlo con una de sus patas pero el pegaso la esquivo y luego dando un tajo a la pata de la araña, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera la araña.

Gunsmith concentró un hechizo de fuego y lo lanzó contra un grupo de arañas incinerando a todas ellas. Unas arañas trataron de atraparlo en el aire con sus telarañas pero el alicornio presintiendo eso las esquivó y luego contraatacó lanzando el mismo ataque eliminando así a dicha araña.

Sheikdark estaba rodeado de arañas al cual todas ellas lanzaron sus telarañas envolviéndolo en su tela al pony elemental. Acto seguido todas ellas saltaron con intención de clavas sus colmillos en el pony elemental. Pero justo antes de que llegaran siquiera ha alcanzarlo, la telaraña se hinchó hasta explotar y de ella surgió un gran tornado que se llevó por delante a todas las arañas que había. Luego a la velocidad del rayo, se desplazó de un lado a otro armado con una katana, cortando en pedazos a las arañas.

Comet Galaxy lanzaba bolas de fuego en los agujeros para cortar el suministro de refuerzos de las arañas.

Pese al esfuerzo del grupo, seguían viniendo mas arañas provenientes de todas partes.

Sheikdark: Sigue viniendo mas. Esto requiere otra estrategia.

Decía el pony elemental atravesando con una katana a una araña que había saltado hacia este.

Lightning: Mejor salir por la puerta de salida y reagruparnos.

Aconsejo el pegaso verde. Todos estaban de acuerdo en hacerlo, si no fuera por el hecho de que las arañas habían bloqueado la salida con arañas enormes.

Brodek: Algo me dice que salir por la puerta ya no es una opción.

Blade: Chicos. Si no podemos salir, mejor subir por las escaleras. Es nuestra única salida.

Decía el alicornio blanco disparando un rayo dorado que se llevó por delante a cientos de arañas.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade tiene razón. Por las escaleras rápido.

Todos fueron hacia las escaleras e ir subiendo por ellas, Brodek que era el último, golpeó a una araña que había saltando hacia ellos y luego subir por las escaleras. Las arañas los siguieron por dichas escaleras.

Por el camino Lightning se paró a medio camino y sacando de su caja, puso una mina en la escalera y acto seguido seguir corriendo.

Lightning: Espero que os guste la sorpresa bichos feos.

Decía en burla el pegaso verde mientras las arañas aparecían. Una la piso con su enorme pata haciéndola explotar y que cientos de arañas fueran desintegradas por la explosión.

Lightning: Je. Arañas fritas.

Lo celebraba el pegaso verde volando con la caja al lado de Sheikdark.

Sheikdark: Buen trabajo Lightning. Has sabido aprovecharte de su gran número para usarlo en su contra.

Le felicitaba el pony elemental a este. El pegaso tranquilamente le respondió sonriente.

Lightning: Pse. Tengo mis momentos.

Gunsmith: Dejaos las felicitaciones para luego. Que vienen mas.

Avisaba el alicornio volando señalando que venían mas arañas escalando por las paredes. Holy Blade ahí dijo.

Blade: Gunsmith. Sheikdark ¿Creéis que con algunas técnicas de hielo podríais congelar por donde pasaran las arañas? Calculo que eso las podría retrasar.

Sheikdark: Mmm...Podría funcionar y eso nos permitiría ganar tiempo.

Respondía el pony elemental pensativo pasando un casco bajo su mentón. Gunsmith seguro de hacerlo dijo.

Gunsmith: Podemos intentarlo.

Brodek: Pues adelante. Dadles caña con eso. Antes de que esas cosas nos hagan su cena.

Blood: Si. A mi no me agrada la idea de acabar en el estomago de una araña.

Brodek: No se por que te quejas. Tu eres una katana. Dudo mucho que te quieran comer.

Blood: Pese a ello no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo.

Y ahí el alicornio marrón como el pony elemental se pudieron con el plan. Gunsmith volando alrededor de la pared por debajo del grupo, lanzaba un rayo de hielo que iba congelado la pared. Sheikdark en cambio, empleando una técnica ninja con su espada, lanzaba un vao de hielo que iba congelando la escalera para abajo.

Finalmente por debajo del grupo estaba cualquier tipo de paso congelado por puro hielo. Las arañas trataron de pasar por ahí, pero estas resbalaban por el hielo y se caían.

Comet: Funciona.

Decía emocionado el pegaso azul.

Blade: Perfecto. Con esto ganaremos tiempo.

Brodek: Bien listillo. Ahora hemos impedido que las arañas suban de momento ¿Y ahora que haremos para bajar una vez que consigamos la gema? Te recuerdo que algunos no podemos volar.

Preguntaba el pony verde. Holy Blade ante la pregunta no sabía que decir exactamente.

Blade: Pues...Buena pregunta...

Sheikdark: Ya pensaremos en eso después. Ahora larguémonos. Ese hielo no dudará eternamente.

Anunciaba el pony elemental y el grupo fue subiendo por las escaleras, mientras las arañas trataban de subir pero se resbalaban con el hielo.

El grupo subía varias plantas, Brodek y Sheikdark caminando, mientras Holy Blade y demás voladores lo hacían volando. Lightning iba un poco lento debido a la caja que llevaba consigo ya que pesaba mucho, por lo que Comet Galaxy y Gunsmith tuvieron que ayudarlo a subir.

Comet: Hemos dejado a esos bichos muy atrás. Creo que llegaremos rápido a nuestro destino.

Comentaba el pegaso azul, confiado en que llegarían sin problemas. Pero justo cuando pasaban por otra planta, la pared por donde pasaban se derrumbó de golpe obligando a estos ha detenerse y evitar las rocas.

Brodek: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

El grupo ahí vio emerger de la pared, unas descomunal viuda negra completamente negra como la noche. Múltiples ojos rojos. Unos grandes colmillos que sobresalía de su boca y una gran boca dentada donde en ella surgía una baba verde con apariencia de ser tóxica. Una marca roja en forma de reloj de arena marcada en su abdomen.

La araña avanzaba unos pasos hacia estos, mientras el grupo retrocedía ante la enorme araña.

Gunsmith: Mi madre ¿Que es eso?

Preguntaba pasmado el alicornio ante la descomunal araña que tenían delante. Ahí Brodek respondió.

Brodek: Yo diría que se tratar de una versión gigante de una Latrodectus, un genero de araña aranomorfa, perteneciente a la familia de las Theridiidae y primos cuñados de...También se la conoce con el nombre común de viuda negra.

Explicaba el pony verde. El grupo se le quedó mirando a este por lo que dijo. Brodek al notarlo alzó de hombros y les dijo.

Brodek: ¿Que? Que sea un caza recompensas, que me guste partir cráneos como patear traseros y me guste darme la gran vida, no significa que no conozca algunas especies de insectos.

Terminó de explicar el pony verde. La enorme araña lanzó un enorme rugido que hizo resonar el piso entero, obligando al grupo ha taparse los oídos con sus cascos.

Comet: Tío...Baja el volumen...

Lightning: Tía...Que es hembra.

Comet: Lo que sea...

Gunsmith: Algo me dice que nos quiere convertir en su cena.

Brodek: Que lo intente. La voy a cortar las patas para que no se pueda rascar detrás de las orejas.

Blood: Con cuidado maestro.

Brodek preparó la katana y se lanzó hacia la araña dispuesto a partirla en pedazos. Saltó hacia esta pero justo en ese momento la gran araña lanzó su tela desde su boca. El pony verde quedó atrapado con la telaraña que envolvía su cuerpo y fue lanzado hacia Comet atrapando a este también. Los dos cayeron al vació.

Blade: CHICOS...

El alicornio iba a ir hacia ellos pero la araña lanzó su telaraña tapando la parte inferior, obligando al alicornio ha detenerse.

Comet: TRANQUILO BLADE...

Brodek: ESTAREMOS BIEN. PATEA A ESA ARAÑA DE NUESTRA PARTE...

Gritaban los dos amigos mientras caían al vación. Holy Blade estaba furioso por lo que les había hecho la araña y estaba dispuesto ha hacerla pedazos ahí mismo.

Mientras. Brodek y Comet seguían cayendo a gran altura.

Comet: Ay madre. Menuda caída vamos a tener.

Comentaba con temor el pegaso azul ante la idea de estrellarse a gran altura. Ahí Brodek le dijo.

Brodek: Comet amigo. Tengo algo que confesarte.

Comet: Si amigo. Yo también te quiero.

Brodek: No. Lo que quería decirte, que la chica que te ligaste por internet era yo.

Le dijo el pony verde. El pegaso azul completamente pasmado le gritó a este.

Comet: ¿QUEEEE? Jo Brodek, como te pasas. Con lo buena que me parecía. Mis Imperio de Cristal 2020. Ya me extrañaba a mi.

Los dos ahora gritaban ante la caída libre, hasta que fueron detenidos por una gran telaraña gigante que frenó por completo su caída.

Brodek: Salvados.

Comet: Mucho me temo que no por mucho.

Decía el pegaso azul mirando a un lado, viendo como montones de arañas surgían de las paredes y caminaban por la telaraña.

Comet: Ay madre, saltamos de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

Comentaba el pegaso azul con temor, ante la idea de ser devorado por arañas.

Mientras. Holy Blade y los otros combatían con la gran araña. Esta lanzó una de sus enormes patas tratando de aplastar a Sheikdark y a Gunsmith, pero estos se apartaron. El pony elemental contraatacó con un rayo eléctrico lanzada desde su katana, golpeando de lleno a la araña haciéndola rugir de dolor.

Gunsmith logró subirse en su abdomen de la araña y convocando unas hacha de hielo, trató de golpearla en ella, pero sus hachas salieron rebotadas al intentar atravesarlas.

Gunsmith: Este bicho tiene un cuerpo muy duro.

Comentaba este pero luego tuvo que salir volando para esquivar el ataque de la araña con una de sus patas.

Lightning: Toma esto bicho feo.

Le gritaba el pegaso verde armado con un fusil disparando balas sin parar que impactaban contra la araña. Luego de disparar un rato, disparó desde el lanza granadas que tenía el arma incorporada bajo el arma, una granada explosiva que impactó de lleno contra esta. Por desgracia la araña no parecía haber sufrido muchos daños.

Al araña ahí lanzó un gran chorro verde desde la boca, obligando al pegaso verde a alzar el vuelo. Este vio que donde impactó dicho chorro, comenzaba ha derretirse.

Lightning: Ay mi madre. Este bicho parece de cuidado.

Blade: Nosotros lo somos mas. Atomic Blast...

Holy Blade lanzó su ataque contra la araña impactándola de lleno provocando una gran explosión que la hizo retroceder hasta el borde que la llevaría hacia abajo.

Gunsmith: Veamos si te gusta esto bicho. Estallido de Fuego.

Gunsmith cargó una esfera de fuego en su casco y la lanzó contra la araña causando una gran explosión parecida al lanzado por Blade, logrando que esta cayera por el agujero. Pero la araña mediante sus patas delanteras empleando las cuatro de alante, se sujetaba en el lugar. Esta lanzó un rugido a su vez que varias redes de telarañas que iban hacia el grupo. Estos tuvieron que esquivarlos.

Blade: Esta araña aun nos puede dar problemas.

Comentaba el alicornio esquivando telarañas.

Sheikdark: Chicos. Golpeemos sus patas delanteras. Así lograremos derribarla contra el suelo.

Lightning: Buena idea. Y yo le tengo un regalito cuando eso suceda.

El grupo se puso de acuerdo y se lanzaron cada uno a cada pata de la araña. Esta lanzaba telarañas para detenerlos pero no logró atinarles.

Holy Blade golpeó con su espada una de las patas. Gunsmith con su hachas de hielo en otra. Sheikdark con su katana en la tercera y Lightning en la última. Aquello logró que la araña perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al borde con su cabeza tocando el suelo.

Lightning: Mi turno.

Dijo el pegaso verde sacando una granada, y aprovechando que la araña esta aturdida la metió la granada en el interior de su boca. Luego el grupo se alejó justo cuando la araña se levantaba. Pero antes de que esta fuera a atacarlos, la granada que tenía en su interior explotó fracturando parte del cráneo.

Blade: Y para rematar...

El alicornio concentró energía en su cuerno y lanzó un potente rayo que impactó en la araña, logrando así que caiga al vació.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Comentaba satisfecho el alicornio.

Gunsmith: Oye Blade ¿No deberíamos buscar a Comet y a Brodek para comprobar que estén bien?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón preocupado por sus amigos, pero justo en ese momento una energía oscura en forma de viento les dio. Holy Blade tranquilo respondió.

Blade: Está bien. Esa energía oscura significa que Brodek ha liberado uno de los sellos, así que se vallan preparando esas arañitas.

Comentaba el alicornio con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Luego este dijo.

Blade: Bien. Ellos ya nos alcanzaran. Ahora busquemos la gema, rápido.

Y el grupo volvió a subir por las escaleras para llegar a la cima. Confiados en que sus amigos Comet y Brodek estaban bien.

"Unos minutos antes".

Brodek y Comet atados en la telaraña, veían como las arañas iban hacia estos.

Comet: Ay madre. Vamos a ser comida de araña dentro de nada.

Comentaba el pegaso azul preocupado. Brodek con un brazo libre, trataba de alcanzar su katana.

Brodek: No si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Blood: Animo maestro. Casi logra cogerme.

Le animaba la katana. Las arañas estaban cada vez mas cerca y mostrando sus colmillos listos para devorar a ambos ponis. Justo en el último momento, Brodek alcanzó su katana.

Brodek: Perfecto. Tercer sello: "Yami no Shinryaku"

Gritó el pony verde y una intensa energía oscura rodeó a este, provocando una ventolera de energía que alejó a las arañas de ambos ponis. Luego Brodek reapareció con su forma demoníaca y libre de las telarañas.

Brodek: Bien. Hora de exterminar a estas cosas.

Decía el pony verde girando sobre si mismo y creando hojas oscuras que iban golpeando a las arañas, partiéndolas en pedazos. Luego liberó a Comet de las telarañas, cortándolas con su katana.

Comet: Uf...Por los pelos.

Comentaba aliviado el pegaso azul. Pero la calma duró poco cuando vieron caer algo de arriba.

Brodek: Cuidado.

Gritó el pony verde apartando al pegaso de lo que fuese que caía hacia ellos. Ambos pegados en la pared vieron caer algo sobre la red quedando atrapada en ella. Estos vieron que era algo parecido a una araña gigante pero de color marrón claro y casi transparente.

Brodek: ¿Y eso que es? ¿Una araña gigante?

Preguntaba el pony demoniaco. Comet acercándose a dicha araña, la tocó un poco y dijo.

Comet: No. Yo diría que esto es piel muerta.

Brodek: ¿Piel muerta?

Comet: Si. Algunos insectos mudan de piel para hacerse mas fuertes y mas resistentes. Curioso, no sabía que las arañas hacían eso.

Brodek: Esto. Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Como de grande se puede hacer?

Preguntaba el pony verde preocupado ante la idea de toparse con una versión gigante de la araña.

Comet: No sabría decírtelo. Pero sea lo que sea, presiento que nuestros amigos estarán en problemas de verdad.

Brodek: Bien. Entonces tendremos que hacer un atajo.

Por fuera. Una pared estalló y por ella salieron Brodek y Comet Galaxy que fueron volando hacia arriba, dirección a la cima.

Brodek: Bien. Así llegaremos antes.

Comet: Oye amigo. Si podías adoptar esa forma antes ¿Por que no lo hiciste antes? Así solo tendríamos que cargar con Sheikdark como Lightning con su dichosa caja, y así nos habríamos quitado de líos con las arañas.

Le comentaba este. Brodek al oír eso se quedó pensativo y dijo.

Brodek: Buen punto.

Mientras. Holy Blade y los otros había logrando llegar a la cima.

Sheikdark: Ya llegamos.

Lightning: Menos mal. Ya me hartaba de estar subiendo y subiendo escalones.

Comentaba algo cansado el pegaso sentado encima de su caja, y sacándose un pañuelo para quitarse el sudor de la frente.

Holy Blade miraba por todos lados en busca de la gema, hasta que finalmente la encontró. En un pedestal en el centro de la torre, había una gema de color amarilla.

Blade: La gema.

El alicornio fue volando hacia ella y la agarró.

Blade: Ya tenemos la gema.

Decía orgulloso el alicornio, guardando la gema en su cazadora, les dijo al grupo.

Blade: Bien chicos. Tenemos la gema. Ahora solo es recoger a Brodek y a Comet y nos largamos de este agujero lleno de arañas.

Comentaba sonriente el alicornio mirando a sus amigos. Ahí notó que estos tenían una expresión como de miedo y una sombra fue cubriendo al alicornio blanco. Este sin girarse siquiera, les preguntó preocupado a estos.

Blade: Algo horrible detrás de mi ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba con temor este. Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y este giró su cabeza para ver que era y se llevó un sobresalto.

Delante de ellos estaba la misma araña, solo que con un tamaño enorme casi el doble de grande de lo que era antes. Sus colmillos eran mas largos y afilados dando la impresión que serían capaces de partir una viga de acero como si nada. Desde la cabeza hasta el abdomen tenía una especie de caparazón negro que daba impresión de ser impenetrable.

El alicornio rápidamente retrocedió para esquivar el ataque de pata de la araña y este se reunión con sus compañeros.

Blade: Esa araña otra vez.

Lightning: Mi madre. Es mucho mas grande que antes.

Gunsmith: ¿Como se ha hecho tan enorme?

Comentaban los sementales impactados por el enorme tamaño de aquella araña. Sheikdark ahí comentó.

Sheidark: No lograremos averiguar nada quedando aquí parados. Tendremos que enfrentarnos a esa cosa y acabar con ella.

Blade: Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ha darla caña.

Gunsmith: Estoy contigo. Ha hacernos una cartera con su piel.

Sheikdark: Démosle una muerte rápido e indolora.

Lightning: Chicos. Ninguna de mis armas dañara el caparazón de salvo una cosa. Lo tengo en mi caja, pero me llevará tiempo. Necesito que la mantengáis ocupada mientras la montó.

Les explicaba el pegaso verde metiéndose en su caja y sacando piezas que las iba montando una tras otra. Sus amigos asintiendo respondieron.

Blade: Muy bien amigo. Te daremos tiempo.

Gunsmith: Si es que para entonces no hemos acabado con ella antes.

Los tres sementales fueron a combatir contra la araña, mientras Lightning ahora fuera de la caja, seguía montando piezas y mas piezas formando algo grande.

Blade: Ataque Meteoro...

Gritó el alicornio blanco lanzando desde el aire infinidad de esferas de energía que al llegar al suelo donde estaba la araña, explotaban haciendo rugir a la bestia.

Gunsmith: Tornado de Hielo.

Gunsmith lanzó un poderoso tornado que congelaba todo a su paso llegando hasta la araña dejándola congelada. Pero a los pocos segundos el hielo se rompió en pedazos por la enorme fuerza de la araña.

Sheikdark: Ola de Fuego.

El pony elemental clavó su katana en el suelo creando una barrera de fuego que bloqueó el paso a la araña. La araña simplemente cogió aire y lanzó su telaraña cubriendo el fuego ahogándola por falta de oxígeno (como muchos saben, el fuego no se prende o se apaga si no hay oxigeno).

Lightning aun seguía montando piezas que iba sacando de su caja.

Los tres se lanzaron para atacar a la araña pero esta de un golpe de sus patas, los tiró a estos al suelo. Gunsmith fue arrastrado hasta el borde al cual por poco no se cae.

Gunsmith: Mi madre. Por poco.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón pero tuvo rápidamente que apartarse para evitar el ataque de ácido que lanzó la araña desde la boca. La araña seguía lanzando su chorro de ácido mientras el alicornio marrón seguía corriendo para evitar dicho ácido. Sheikdark aprovechó para saltar encima de dicha araña y tratar de clavar su katana en la espalda, por desgracia la hoja rebotó en la dura coraza de la araña sin hacerla absolutamente nada.

Dicha araña se sacudió por todos lados tratando de librarse del pony elemental. Holy Blade aprovechó que esta estaba distraída, para adoptar su Aura Dorada y amplificar su fuerza, para luego lanzarse a toda velocidad por debajo de la araña y darla un potente puñetazo por debajo de la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que hizo que esta se alzara hacia arriba y se fuera cayendo de espaldas. Sheikdark saltó a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por la araña que se había caído duramente contra el suelo de espaldas.

Lightning seguía montando piezas logrando crear algo ya bastante grande.

La araña se sacudía para volver ha levantarse. Holy Blade se alzó al cielo y se preparó para lanzarle otro ataque, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la araña desde el suelo lanzó una telaraña que atrapó al alicornio blanco y este fue cayendo hacia la boca de araña al cual esta se preparaba para devorarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Holy Blade fue rescatado por Gunsmith que le agarró justo en el último momento. Sheikdark ahí lanzó una llamarada contra la araña haciéndola rugir de dolor y furia. Por desgracia el fuego no duro mucho ya que la araña de un golpe de sus patas, deshizo de nuevo el fuego y esta se puso otra vez de pie.

Los tres sementales iban a atacar de nuevo enfrente de esta, pero la descomunal araña lanzó una telaraña que atrapó a los tres y cayeron al suelo incapaces de moverse.

Lightning seguía montando lo que solo Celestia sabría que estaba montando este.

Gunsmith: Ey Lightning. Cuando quieras, nos echas un casco.

Le decía Gunsmith mientras trataba de liberarse de las ataduras. El pegaso verde sin parar de montar le contestó.

Lightning: Aun tengo que montar algunos puntos finales.

Gunsmith: Tío ¿Eres consciente de que este bicho nos quiere triturar con sus dientes?

Le gritaba de nuevo el alicornio marrón, mientras veía como la enorme araña iba abriendo sus fauces con intención de devorarlos.

Lightning: No hay que meter prisa al arte. Déjate morder un poco y ya está.

Gunsmith: Oh que graciosa. Como salga vivo de esta, yo si que te voy a morder a ti.

Gritaba enfadado el alicornio marrón mientras el pegaso verde seguía todavía montando y sacando mas y mas piezas de la caja.

Blade: No tengo intención de dejarme devorar por una araña gigante. Modo Kirin.

Gritó el alicornio y su cuerpo brilló destrozando las telas y hacer retroceder a la araña. Holy Blade había adoptado su forma kirin.

Sheikdark: Yo tampoco pienso ser comida de araña. Modo dragón.

El cuerpo del pony elemental brilló y adoptó una forma alterna. En un especie de kirin pero sin alas. Escamas igual al color de su pelaje. Crin igual. Cuernos de dragón en la cabeza como ojos rojos de dragón al igual que cola de dragón. Sus patas delanteras se convirtieron en garras. Gracias a aquella nueva forma, pudo destrozar la red.

Gunsmith: Bien. Supongo que yo también tengo que adaptarme. Modo Sky Thunder.

El alicornio brillo como los otros y la red que lo tenía atrapado se rompió en pedazos. Ahora Gunsmith llevaba una armadura azul cielo donde de ella surgían rayos eléctricos.

Blade: Bien chicos. Hora de darle lo suyo a ese bicho. Armadura Diamante.

El cuerpo del kirin surgieron cristales adoptando forma de armadura de cristal azul.

Los tres se lanzaron hacia la araña y esta lanzó su ácido. Estos lo esquivaron con gran agilidad y el kirin lanzó un potente puñetazo rodeado de diamantes logrando causar un gran daño en la cara de la araña. Gunsmith desde el aire, convocó un rayo del cielo que electrocuto a dicha araña que rugió de dolor. Sheikdark afiló sus garras y lanzándose hacia ella, le hizo un sin fin de cortes por la parte inferior de la araña, creando profundos cortes.

La araña furiosa lanzó la mayoría de sus patas tratando de golpear a estos. Gunsmith y Sheikdark los esquivaron. Holy Blade simplemente bloqueó una pata con que le atacaba con sus garras, ahí sujetándola de ella la levantó y la mandó de nuevo contra el suelo chocándola con violencia.

Gunsmith cargó su casco de energía eléctrica hasta formar una esfera de alto voltaje. Luego saltó hasta aterrizar en el estomago de la bestia y golpearla con dicha esfera, provocando un gran destello de voltaje en la araña como daños mayores.

El alicornio marrón saltó para atrás para esquivar las patas de la araña con que pretendían agarrarlo. Sheikdark clavó sus patas delanteras en el suelo creando una grieta que avanzó hacia la araña y antes de llegar, surgieron múltiples rocas que fueron golpeando a la araña hasta llevarla al borde de la torre.

Blade: Ya es nuestra.

Holy Blade avanzó a toda velocidad hacia la araña a modo de cometa rodeado por un aura dorada. Este golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la araña logrando que esta cayera al borde mientras esta rugía.

Los tres se reunieron para celebrarlo.

Blade: Esa araña es historia.

Gunsmith: Si. Nadie puede con nosotros.

Sheikdark: No fue fácil, pero acabamos por fin con ella.

Los tres lo celebraban, pero aquello se interrumpió cuando había emergido de nuevo la araña y esta pegó un saltó tremendo hacia estos.

Todo iba a cámara lenta. La araña saltando, abría sus fauces con intención de devorar al grupo que miraban sorprendidos a la araña. Pero antes de que pudiera la araña siquiera tocarlos, un impacto explosivo golpeó a la araña mandándola a volar contra el borde y esta vez caer al vació.

Los tres miraron al origen de aquella explosión y pudieron ver que el autor fue nada menos que Lightning Ghost, que estaba subido en un asiento lateral de un enorme cañón de combate fija, llevando un casco militar en la cabeza. El pegaso mirando al grupo les sonrió mientras les hacía un gesto de victoria.

Gunsmith: Valla con la cajita esa. Al final hay mas cosas de lo que parecen.

Comentaba el alicornio El pegaso verde sonriendo le respondió.

Lightning: Si. Y eso que no he podido traerme la grande de verdad.

Mientras. La araña seguía cayendo al vacío, justo donde iban Brodek en su forma demoníaca y Comet Galaxy.

Comet: Ey Brodek, mira. La araña esa.

Brodek: La veo. Ahora si que voy ha hacerla trizas. Cero...

El pony demoniaco iba cargando energía oscura en sus patas para lanzar un ataque Cero. Justo cuando la tenía a su alcance, este lanzó su ataque formando una explosión oscura que acabó con atravesando por completo a la araña dejándola un gran boquete en el interior de esta. La araña con el agujero cayó al vació mientras esta rugía con fuerza cuyo nivel bajaba a medida que esta iba al vació.

Los dos llegaron a la cima de la torre donde se reunieron con los demás mientras veían como Lightning terminaba de desmontar y guardar las piezas del cañón en la caja (si que es rápido el tío).

Blade: Chicos. Nos alegra de que estéis bien. Tenemos otra gema en el vote.

Brodek: Genial. Ahora si que podemos largarnos de aquí.

Comet: Si. Y muy a tiempo. Mirad.

Todos miraron donde señalaba el pegaso azul y vieron a todas las arañas que habían dejado atrás, emerger de las escaleras y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Blade: Chicos. Hora de largarse.

Holy Blade y Gunsmith fueron cargando a Sheikdark, mientras Brodek en su forma demoníaca y Comet Galaxy, ayudaban a Lightning Ghost a llevar la caja y alejarse de la torre dejando así a las arañas.

El grupo de Holy Blade había conseguido otra piedra. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Dolf que los observaba en su pantalla espía.

Xeno: Parece que ya tienen otra gema barón.

Le comentaba este. Pese a todo el barón no parecía preocupado y este dijo.

Dolf: No importa. Solo queda una piedra y si todo sale según lo tengo planeado, serán ellos mismos quienes me traerán hacía mi las gemas.

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa perversa.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	40. Noche de Nightmare Moon

**Noche de Nightmare Moon**

 **Nota autor: Antes que nada. Feliz Hallowen a todos, amigos.**

 **En este capítulo participaran OCs tanto de los que aparecen en este fanfic, como OCs invitados amigos míos. Todos llevando disfraces según sus especificaciones.**

Era la noche de Nightmare Moon en Ponyville. Todo el mundo iba disfrazado para la especial noche en el pueblo. Los potros iban en casa en casa pidiendo dulces o haciendo alguna broma a quienes no les daban dulces.

En la mansión Blade. Dana Blade y Kasidi estaban en la bajada de la escalera esperando a Holy Blade. Dana Blade estaba disfrazada de bailarina de la danza del vientre de color azul cielo brillante. Kasidi iba de mucama con medias negras.

Dana: Hermano ¿Vienes ya? Que la noche ya ha empezado y nos están esperando en el pueblo.

Le llamaba desde abajo Dana, ya algo impaciente porque no apareciera su hermano.

Blade: Ya voy Dana. Estaba terminando los últimos retoques de mi disfraz.

Finalmente apareció Holy Blade en lo alto de la escalera. Dana y Kasidi pudieron ver por fin el disfraz que este llevaba. Era el de vampiro. Llevando un elegante frac negro, una gran capa roja que le cubría la espalda como las alas. Llevando dientes postizos. El semental estaba bastante elegante y atractivo, cosa que las dos yeguas no pudieron evitar admirar dicho disfraz.

 **Nota autor: El disfraz de Holy Blade lo podéis ver en la galería de mi amita Estrelladiurna en su galería en deviantart. Solo tenéis que quitar los espacios.**

 **estrelladiurna . deviantart art/Holy-Blade-Vampiro-640777830**

Blade: ¿Que os parece chicas?

Preguntaba el semental adoptando una pose elegante. Dana y Kasidi le respondieron.

Kasidi: Valla. Nada mal. Se le ve muy guapo y atractivo.

Dana: Desde luego que si hermano. Pareces un autentico vampiro.

Le decían ambas yeguas admirando el disfraz del alicornio. Este sonriendo mientras bajaba por la escaleras, les decía a estas.

Blade: Gracias chicas. La verdad es que para el diseño me ayudó bastante nuestra amiga Istar, que tuvo el buen detalle de ayudarme con el disfraz. Ahora está perfecto para la ocasión.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Kasidi: Voy yo.

La sirvienta salio y cuando abrió la puerta, vio a unos potrillos disfrazados que se ponían a canturrear.

Potros: "Noche de pesadillas, algo dulce nos tienes que dar para que esta noche no te asustemos".

Canturreaban los niños. Kasidi no pudo evitar sonreír ante los niños y les ofrecía dulces a estos. Holy Blade y Dana se acercaron para ofrecer estos también dulces a los niños.

Brodek: Si. Dulces para todos.

Aparecía en medio de los potros nada menos que Brodek portando una bolsa este también. El semental verde llevaba puesto un disfraz de Chris Redfield de Residen Evil con el traje de la BSAA.

Brodek: Venga. A aflojar la bolsa. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el pony verde mientras asomaba la bolsa. Dana viendo eso le preguntó.

Dana: Oye Brodek ¿No eres un poco mayor para ir pidiendo dulces?

Preguntaba esta señalando las acciones de Brodek. Esta poniendo una expresión seria la respondió.

Brodek: ¿Para obtener dulces gratis? Nunca...Que raro...¿Donde he oído yo eso antes?

Holy Blade se reía por la escena mientras Dana rotando los ojos, le dejaba un dulce en la bolsa del pony verde.

Blade: Bueno. Mejor vallamos al pueblo ya que nos esperan todos para empezar la fiesta.

Brodek: SIIII. Fiesta, fiesta.

Celebraba el pony verde mientras se marcaba un bailecito que hizo reír a los potros.

El grupo fue caminando hasta el pueblo donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos aparte de otros que vinieron especialmente para el evento ya que fueron invitados previamente, obviamente llevando estos disfraces.

Kasidi se reunión con Ultimate al cual este llevaba puesto un disfraz de según el, estrella de cine, portando una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negro, anteojos de igual color y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

Dana se reunió con Dusk Hunter que este llevaba puesto un disfraz de El de " Dracule Mihawk" de One Pìese. (buscadlo en Google si no sabéis como luce).

Insight estaba disfrazado de su personaje de ficción favorito, el detective Sherlock Horse.

Pure estaba disfrazado de pirata, usando un chaleco rojo sin mangas un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro corto y un sombrero de paja.

Zola era un elfo medieval.

Jinshu no quería traer ningún disfraz, pero a petición de su hermano menor acepto disfrazarse de samurai zombie.

Y por ultimo Dawn se había disfrazado de una criatura mitológica que le gustaba, un zorro de nueve colas llamado Kitsune.

Holy Blade pudo ver a la mayoría de sus amigos. Vio a Eyedragon disfrazado como Soldado de Tercio Español. El kirin estaba en la pesca de manzanas junto con Raynmond White, al cual la yegua llevaba puesto un disfraz de el traje de Zero, un personaje de Code Geass (buscadlo en Google). Esta animaba al kirin de pillar alguna manzana, pero el kirin por error tiró de una cadena que sujetaba un tapón, vaciando la bañera quedando esta sin agua.

También vio a sus amigos Comet Galaxy, Gunsmith y Lightning Ghost. Comet Galaxy llevaba un disfraz de miembro de la Organización XIII de Kingdom Heart. Y Gunsmith disfrazado de Caballero del zodiaco Cáncer (de Saint Seiya, Caballeros del Zodiaco en España). Lightning Ghost iba de payaso, pero no de esos que hagan reír a los niños y eso. El era de uno que daba miedo, cubierto de sangre y armado con un martillo gigante ensangrentado. Los tres estaban disparando con unas pistolas de agua a unas cabezas payaso que a medida que iban metiendo agua por la boca de estos, se iban hinchando unos globos que tenían estos sobre la cabeza y al final explotaron.

Por otro lado estaba Sheikdark caminando con un grupo de potros para cuidar de estos. El pony elemental estaba disfrazado como su homologo malvado Cut Die, solo que mas alto, la cola era de un dragón con las marcas mas acentuadas, dos alas de dragón y colmillos como cuernos y ojos reptilianos. También estaba Mega con el disfrazado de Jack el Destripador del juego Assasin Creed Syndicate.

En una casa embrujada estaba Draigon disfrazado de drácula. Tambien estaba su primo Drasian ( **OC personal de Rey Drasian** ). Un alicornio de pelaje oscuro. Crin corta como cola de color blanco y azul. Ojos verdes. Disfrazado de fantasma.

Holy Blade observaba como varios de sus amigos estaban en dicha fiesta. También habían venido otros amigos de otro lugares para unirse a la fiesta.

Sentadas sobre una mesa de un restaurante, estaba primera su amiga Istar ( **OC personal de Moonlight1006** ). Una alicornio de pelaje blanco de cabello lacio en colores azul con negro. Cutie mark de una luna negra y dos estrellas a su lado de igual color, la luna tiene estrellas blancas en su interior sus ojos son rojos. Iba disfrazada de bruja roja con escoba y todo, luciendo muy hermosa.

La segunda era Reynadraki ( **OC personal de Solsticio y Crepúsculo** ). Una yegua alicornio de pelaje azul claro, crin color azul rey, ojos blancos y cutie mark de una galaxia. Llevaba esta también un disfraz de bruja pero de color azul cielo.

La última era Gifka Shnneyder ( **OC de S.W.A.T. Or Team Wild** ). Una yegua alicornio. Las mismas características son las mismas que Twilight pero con el pelaje más pálido. La crin como la de Rainbow. Su cutie mark es un alma blanca encadenada representando que una Reaper. Junto a ella estaba su novio Jack Evans ( **También OC de S.W.A.T. Or Team Wild** ). Un Pegaso de pelaje gris y cola blanca con mechones negros. Ojos grises. Cutie mark don dos alas, una blanca y otra negra entre cruzadas. Dicha pareja llevaban puestos disfraces de un viejo folklor de México, al cual se les conoce como El Catrin y la Catrina (buscadlos en Google), leyenda nacida como burla contra la política y las clases privilegiadas, pero hoy en día se les conoce como la versión de la muerte.

Los cuatro charlaban alegremente mientras disfrutaban de una buena comida ambientada en dicha fiesta. Probando pasteles con forma de calabaza sonriente, o figuras de brujas o de lunas.

En el juego de tiro a la calabaza estaba Banana Split ( **OC personal de Cartman6x61** ), un alicornio de pelaje morado y crin rubia, ojos azules, cutie mark de un plátano a medio pelar. Llevaba puesto un disfraz de personaje masculino de Warframe conocido como Rhino. Nicola Benoit (OC personal de nickolas01) un alicornio de pelaje verde con machas negras en su cuerpo, ojos rojos y alas negras. Crin y cola larga negra. Cutie mark de "DX" de la lucha libre WWE. Disfrazado de Jason de Viernes 13. SCRITTORE PASSIONE ( **OC personal de SCRITTORE PASSIONE al cual lo abreviamos a SP** ). Un semental alicornio de pelaje blanco, con crines marrones, con una raya amarilla en medio, perilla y bigotes marrones, ojos grises, cascos marrones, cuerno largo, su cutie mark es una pagina word. Llevaba puesto un disfraz de drácula. También estaba White Wolf ( **OC personal de WHITE WOLF 678** ). Un pegaso color celeste, tiene unas alas que no son naturales, son dos alas metálicas. La melena es de estilo Time Turner/Dr. Whooves, solo que "las raíces" las tiene pintadas de negro y el bode de la melena blanco. La cola es larga y despeinada como la de Derpy, pero con los mismos colores de la melena. Todo el contorno es color blanco y el centro es de color negro. Ojos azules y su cutie mark era un corazón atravesado por una espada y con las de ángel. Tiene una segunda personalidad habitando en él conocido como Oviblion que es casi igual que él. Solo que de color gris oscuro/negro, con franjas en el cuerpo color azul oscuro en forma de colmillos, el color blanco de la melena y la cola se cambia por un azul oscuro similar al de las marcas del cuerpo, de ojos rojos y la cm cambia el ala por un ala de dragón/demonio. Iba disfrazado de Cloud de Final Fantasy VII.

White Wolf disparo una calabaza pero falló en la diana.

White Wolf: Maldita sea. Falle.

Maldecía el pegaso.

Oviblion: Ja, ja, ja. Que mala puntería tienes.

Se burlaba Oviblion hablando desde la mente de White Wolf. Este le respondió molesto.

White: Cállate. Es la primera vez que juego a esto. No puedo pretender que me salga bien a la primera.

Oviblion: Reconócelo. Eres un chapucero como en todo lo que haces.

White: Cállate ya de un maldita vez pelmazo.

Gritó a voz en grito el pegaso, ganándose la atención de todos los ponis que pasaban que miraban a este como si loco estuviera. Este al notarlo se avergonzó, mientras que Oviblion se reía a su consta.

SP: Tranquilo amigo. Es cuestión de práctica.

Banana: Si. Nadie o casi nadie consigo lo que se quiere a la primera.

Decían estos mientras Banana disparaba una calabaza logrando dar en el blanco. White Wolf lo volvió a intentar y esta vez dio en el blanco.

White: Toma ya ¿Que te ha parecido eso Oviblion? Esta vez en el blanco.

Oviblion: Ba...Solo fue suerte.

White: Mas quisiera pringao.

Oviblion: Vete a paseo idiota.

White: Si tan fácil es ¿Por que no lo intentas tu listillo?

Le decía retador este. Oviblion aceptando el reto, se cambio por White Wolf y tomando una catapulta, disparó la calabaza, pero ni siquiera dio en el blanco. En su lugar entró en la ventana de una casa donde se oyó luego el grito de una yegua, y luego apareció de la ventana una yegua molesta con la calabaza aplastada encima de esta, alzando su brazo de forma amenazante.

White: Ja, ja, ja. Parece que eres incluso peor que yo en esto. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el pegaso celeste en la cabeza de Oviblion mientras este furioso le gritó.

Oviblion: Vete a paseo imbecil.

Un poco anejos a todo esto, estaban por un lado Ventus Fast ( **OC personal de black-spyro** ). Un pegaso de pelaje rojo, de tamaño grande pero joven. Con crin larga y amarilla. Cola amarilla con rojo. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un corazón rojo oscuro con dos keyblades entrecruzadas dentro de dicho corazón. Disfrazado del personaje de An Elisyan Tail (buscadlo en google) (también podéis ver la imagen en su web personal **the-black-spyro . deviantart** ). A Luna Nueva **(OC personal de Luna nueva 1499** ). Un lobo blanco con alas. Ojos negros, Un pentaculo de donde tendría que estar el flanco. Llevaba puesto un disfraz de vampiro. Y por último Magic Sword ( **OC personal de lobezno pablo** ). Un semental unicornio joven que no aparentaba mas de 18 años. De pelaje amarillo, melena dorada y ojos azules. De mirada seria y solitaria. Melena media larga que se dividía en varios picos cuya crin llegaba desde la nuca hasta la mitad del cuello y desde el fleco hasta la parte traseras de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto desarreglado. De cuerpo bien fornido pero no demasiado. Su cutie mark era de una espada emanando un poder mágico. Disfrazado de Assasin de Assasin Creed

Holy Blade veía a muchos de sus amigos divirtiéndose en la fiesta de Nightmare Moon. Aquello lo animaba bastante ya que podría pasar bastante bien con sus amigos. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Istar, Reynadraki, Jack y Gifka.

Blade: Hola a todos.

Saludaba el alicornio a estos y le devolvieron el saludo.

Todos: Hola.

El alicornio tomó una silla y se sentó junto a estos.

Istar: Hola Holy Blade. Veo que llevas el disfraz que te hice.

Le decía la yegua a este, contenta de ver a su amigo llevando dicho disfraz. Holy Blade devolviéndola la sonrisa la respondió.

Blade: Claro que si amiga. Y debo decir que te luciste con el disfraz. Sin duda es perfecto. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto.

Istar: Para nada. Me gusta hacer cosas para mis amigos.

Reyn: Si amiga. Debo decir que eres toda una artista tanto en el dibujo como en el diseño.

La comentaba la yegua alicornio. Istar sonriendo respondió.

Istar: Por favor, que se me va a subir a la cabeza.

Estos se reían por el comentario de la yegua.

Jack: La verdad es que esta fiesta está bastante animada.

Comentaba el pegaso. Su novia agarrandole del brazo y mirando dulcemente a este le dijo.

Gifka: Ya lo creo Jack querido. Esta noche es perfecta para divertirse.

Blade: Si. Aunque algunos mucho me temo que no se divierten demasiado.

Comentaba el alicornio haciendo señas con los ojos, indicando el lugar donde estaba Ventus, Magic Sword y Luna Nueva. Ahí veían como el lobo con alas trataba de animar a los otros.

Luna Nueva: Vamos Magic. Anímate a participar en los juegos. Seguro que te diviertes.

Le animaba el lobo al unicornio amarillo que estaba apoyando su espalda contra una pared y de brazos cruzados. Este sin mostrar emoción alguna le respondió.

Magic: Lo siento. Pero a mi las fiestas no me van mucho. Ni siquiera se por que he venido aquí y mucho menos disfrazado.

Luna Nueva: Hombre. Quizás porque hoy es la noche de Nightmare Moon. Fiestas y diversión, y especialmente por los dulces.

Le decía el lobo. Magic sin mostrar tampoco emoción le contestó.

Magic: No me gustan los dulces especialmente.

Ventus: Y luego dicen que yo soy amargado.

Comentaba el pegaso rojo mientras se ajustaba el sombrero de su disfraz. En ese momento Magic centró su atención en las CMC que estaba disfrazadas cada una de una cosa, Apple Bloom de astronauta, Scootaloo de Wonderbolt y Sweetie Belle de caperucita. Las niñas estaban en el juego de derribar las botellas apiladas con una pelota. Pero por mucho que lo intentaban, nunca lograban derribar todas y siempre quedaba una en pie, impidiendo conseguir el premio gordo.

Apple Bloom: Jo. Esto no vale. No importa lo que hagamos.

Scootaloo: Nunca logramos derribar todas las botellas.

Sweetie: Para mi que aquí hay trampa.

Se quejaban estas. El dueño del juego riéndose levemente las respondió.

Dueño: Para nada niñas. No es culpa mía si no sabéis tirar. Jo, jo, jo.

Se reía este pero lo que las niñas no sabían, es que algunas botellas estaban clavadas en el lugar para que no se cayeran y así impedir que los participantes ganaran los premios mayores. Magic intuyó eso y fue a dicho juego para poder ayudar a las potrillas. Puso un billete sobre el mostrador y pidió tres tiros.

Magic: Déme tres.

Le pedía el unicornio con tono serio y calmado. El dueño riéndose le respondió

Dueño: Como quieras. Es tu dinero lo que me das.

Magic cogió cada pelota con un brazo y con la otra se preparaba para lanzar. Miró cada uno de las pilas de botellas. Concentró fuerza en su mano y la lanzó contra una pila, logrando no solo derribar la mayoría de las botellas, e incluso arrancar de cuajo la botella clavada logrando así un pleno.

El dueño miró sorprendido eso y aun mas cuando Magic hizo lo mismo con las otras dos, consiguiendo así los premios mayores.

Dueño: Pero..¿Como?

Magic: Bien. Ahora de los premios a las niñas.

Le decía el unicornio. El dueño no estaba muy convencido de darles los premios como este pedía.

Dueño: No. Tiene que haber un truco. Es imposible que hayas podido derribar todas las botellas.

Magic: ¿Se refiere a las botellas que tenía clavadas en la madera.

Decía seriamente el unicornio señalando con su casco las botellas que estaban en el suelo donde en algunas se veían las marcas de estar clavadas esta. El dueño al ver que le había pillado, no tuvo mas remedio que darle los premios a las potrillas que eran tres grandes peluches. Un oso panda para Apple Bloom, un oso polar para Scootaloo, y un oso pardo para Sweetie Belle al cual estas recibiendo encantadas los premios.

Apple Bloom: Muchas gracias señor.

Sweetie: Si. Gracias a usted hemos conseguido los premios.

Scootaloo: Amigo. Le acabas de dar un buen escarmiento a ese tipo

Le agradecían las potras al unicornio amarillo. Este sin cambiar de gesto las respondió simplemente.

Magic: No ha sido nada niñas. Simplemente no me agradan los tramposos.

Les contestaba este marchándose del lugar volviendo con Ventus y Luna Nueva.

Ventus: Mira tu. El sin emociones acaba de hacer una buena acción con unas potrillas.

Decía sonriente este en plan broma el pegaso rojo. Luna Nueva mirando al unicornio le comentó.

Luna Nueva: Valla socio. No esperé que fueras a ayudar a unas potrillas.

Comentaba el lobo viendo como las CMC iban contentas con sus nuevos peluches por la calla. Magic seriamente responde.

Magic: No es nada.

Luna Nueva: Je, je, je. Al final tras esa pinta de tipo duro, hay un pequeño corazoncito.

Bromeaba el lobo. Magic no dijo nada. Simplemente volvió ha apoyarse en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada al respecto.

Mientras. En un lugar del bosque Everfree. Iban un grupo de minotauros vestidos como mafiosos, llevando diversas armas.

Mafioso: ¿Crees que Larry el Rata estará por aquí?

Preguntaba uno de los mafiosos a otro. Este le contestó.

Mafioso2: Seguro. Nos citó por aquí en el claro. No tiene perdida.

Respondía el otro. Finalmente llegaron a dicho claro donde les esperaba otro minotauro vestido igual pero en negro. Solo que este era algo mas pequeño que otros minotauros. De pelaje gris y ojos negros. Con una bigote negro. Este al ver a los mafiosos sonrió y les dijo.

Larry: Ah chicos. Me alegro de que hayáis venido.

Les saludaba este a los mafiosos.

Larry: Por favor. Pasad dentro donde podremos charlar tranquilamente.

Les decía Larry señalando una tienda de campaña que era apenas mas grande que el propio Larry. Aquello extraño a los mafiosos mientras veían a Larry meterse en la tienda. Estos le siguieron en dicha tienda sin estar muy seguros si toda una banda que era unos 30 o así, fuera a caber en el interior de una tienda tan pequeña.

 **Nota autor: La acción referente a la tienda de campaña siempre ocurrirá en el exterior de la misma.**

Mafioso: Valla. Esto es mas grande de lo que parece.

Mafioso: Si. Desde fuera engaña.

Larry: Por favor amigos. Dejad las armas al lado de las chimenea y sentémonos en los sillones donde podremos charlar tranquilamente. Cuidado con la alfombra persa que me trajeron de importación. Así que os pido que antes que nada os limpiéis los pies.

Se oía la voz de Larry conversando con los mafiosos por fuera de la tienda.

Mientras en Ponyville. Holy Blade y los otros se divertían (al menos la mayoría) con la fiesta y los juegos. Así hasta que un guardia real apareció.

Guardia real: ¿Agente Holy Blade?

Blade: ¿Que pasa soldado?

Preguntaba el semental que estaba con sus amigos. Este le respondió.

Guardia Real: Vengo a informarle que se ha visto a Larry el Rata en el bosque Everfree y se cree que esta en un lugar escondido para reunirse con una banda de mafiosos. La princesa Celestia le requiera para que valla a detener a dicha banda.

Blade: Mi madre. Precisamente hoy que podría haber sido una buena noche para divertirse con los amigos.

Comentaba sintiéndose fastidiado el alicornio blanco. El guardia se disculpó.

Guardia: Mis disculpas en nombre de la princesa. Ella me pidió que le presentase sus disculpas ya que hoy era una noche festiva.

Blade: Si...Gracias. Ya me ocuparé del asunto.

El guardia le hizo un saludo militar y se marchó. Sus amigos al ver eso le comentaron.

Rayn: ¿Que pasa Holy Blade? ¿De misión?

Blade: Si amiga. Tantos días, y tenía que ser precisamente esta noche.

Comentaba sintiéndose enormemente fastidiado el semental. Algunos de sus amigos le comentaron.

Brodek: Ey socio. No tienes por que hacer esto solo.

Gunsmith: Si quieres te podemos echar un casco en esto.

Comet: Si. Si vamos todos, antes podremos terminar el trabajo.

Se ofrecían la mayoría de sus amigos en ellos. Holy Blade agradeciendo el gesto les respondió.

Blade: La verdad es que se agradece la ayuda. Entre todos podremos abarcar mas terreno y averiguar donde se esconde Larry y su banda.

Mas tarde Holy Blade junto con todos sus amigos, fueron a explorar el bosque Everfree.

 **Nota autor: El grupo no se quita todavía los disfraces.**

Lightning: Aquí parajo verde ¿Me respondes Peluca Verde?

Se comunicaba el pegaso verde que volaba por el cielo mediante un comunicador. La voz de Brodek se oía por ella.

Brodek: Alto y claro pero ¿Por que tengo que llamarme Peluca Verde precisamente?

Comet: No te quejes tanto. Al menos no te llamaron marmota azul.

Se oía la voz del pegaso por el comunicador.

Lightning: De momento no he encontrado nada en mi posición. Espera...Veo algo.

Eyedragon: Ay, ay, ay. Socorroooo..

Gritaba Eyedragon que era perseguido por una manticora furiosa que lo iba persiguiendo por el bosque al kirin.

Eyedragon: Mi madre ¿Quien me mandaba meterme en esa cueva y despertar a la fiera esa?

Gritaba el kirin negro mientras era perseguido por la fiera. Luego de cansarse correr, se dio la vuelta y decidió librarse del problema con una técnica de fuego, logrando así ahuyentar a la bestia y dejarlo solo.

Eyedragon: Menos mal. Me libre de la cosa esa.

Respiraba aliviado el kirin negro, pero luego fue rodeado por varios mafiosos que le apuntaban con fusiles.

Mafioso: No te muevas.

Mafioso2: O te dejamos como un colador.

Le amenazaba estos al kirin negro que lo tenían rodeado. Este al ver que no tenía salida, no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse.

Eyedragon: Valla hombre.

Los mafiosos se llevaban al kirin siendo todo eso visto por el pegaso verde desde el cielo.

Lightning: Chicos. Hay un problema. Eyedragon le han capturado la banda esa.

Ventus: Síguelos Lightning. Con un poco de suerte nos llevaran al campamento de su jefe.

Istar: Ventus tiene razón. Si les seguimos, sabremos donde se esconden los tipos esos.

Blade: Buena idea. Procura seguirlos sin que te vean amigo.

Se oían las voces de estos en el comunicador. Luego la voz desesperada de Raynmond se oyó por ella.

Rayn: Ay no mi querido Eye. Tenemos que recatarlo. El pobre debe estar sufriendo mucho sin mi.

SP: (Yo diría que estará incluso mejor sin ella a su lado).

Pensaba para si el alicornio blanco con bigote.

El pegaso verde seguía con cuidado a los mafiosos que tenían a Eyedragon hasta llegar a la tienda de Larry el Rata. Ahí pudo ver como el kirin y los mafiosos se metían en la pequeña tienda, desafiando por completo las leyes de la física.

Larry: Mira tu por donde. Tenemos visita je, je, je.

Comentaba el mafioso cuya voz se oía fuera de la tienda.

Mafioso: ¿Que hacemos con él?

Larry: Llevadlo al calabozo. Luego lo llevaremos a la sala de interrogatorio.

Mafioso2: Muy bien jefe.

El grupo al completo estaban escondidos en los matorrales, esperando cualquier oportunidad para entrar y rescatar a Eyedragon.

Gunsmith: Bueno ¿Cual es el plan?

Brodek: Yo propongo entrar allí y liarnos a golpes con todos.

Respondía el pony verde. Magic no estaba de acuerdo.

Magic: No sería prudente. Si nos lanzamos sin un plan, solo lograremos que todo salga mal.

Reinadraki: Magic tiene razón. Corremos el riegos de falla e incluso que usen a Eyedragon como escudo.

Rayn: Ay no mi pobre Eye. No se que haría yo si le pasaba algo.

Comentaba la yegua llorando a mares. Justo en ese momento apareció la manticora que perseguía antes a Eyedragon.

Luna Nueva: Ey ¿Ese no es la misma criatura que perseguía antes a Eyedragon?

Preguntaba el lobo. Justo en ese momento el depredador olió algo y se metió dentro de la tienda. Dentro se oyó los gritos de miedo de los mafiosos.

Mafioso: AHHH...Una manticora.

Mafioso2: Sálvese quien pueda.

Larry: ¿Que hacéis? Volved aquí.

Se oían las voces asustadas de los mafiosos como el rugido de la manticora dentro de la tienda. El grupo vio ahí su oportunidad.

Blade: Chicos. Esa es nuestra oportunidad. Adelante.

Y todos fueron corriendo a la tienda siendo Holy Blade el primero en entrar y luego todo sus amigos. Uno a uno se fueron metiendo dentro de la tienda como si límite no tuviera.

Mafioso: Ay no. Los espectros y demás.

Larry: Maldita sea. Lo que nos faltaba.

 **Nota autor: Quiero recordar que la acción trascurre con la vista fuera de la tienda de campaña.**

Blade: Larry el Rata. En nombre de las princesas. Tu y tu banda estáis arrestados.

Larry: Que te crees tu eso. A por ellos muchachos.

Y fuera, se podía oír el sonido de una fuerte pelea proveniente de la tienda y en ella se oía varias voces y ruidos.

Ventus: Tomad esto malditos.

Se oía gritar a Ventus Fast empuñando sus keyblades golpeando a los mafiosos dejando a varios fuera de combate.

Mafioso: Vosotros. Bajaos de la lámpara del techo y venid a pelear.

Mafioso2: No podemos.

Mafioso3: Tenemos a la manticora justo debajo.

Manticora: (Fuerte rugido)

Oviblion: Os voy a matar a todos.

Se le oía gritar al pegaso oscuro.

Whitewolf: Oviblion controlate. Venimos a capturarlos, no a masacrarlos.

Oviblion: Tu no te metas, que esto es cosa mía.

Jack: ¿Donde esta Eyedragon?

Gifka: Creo que en la sección donde pone calabozos. Lo pone en esta flecha colgante con el rótulo "Calabozos".

Rayn: Voy yo. Ay mi querido Eyedragon. Voy a por ti cariño.

Se la oía gritar a Raynmond corriendo en ayuda de Eyedragon.

Dawn: ¿Donde esta Larry el Rata?

Draigon: Larry el Rata. Le he visto esconderse debajo de la mesa de billar.

Gunsmith: No os preocupeis. Le haré salir de ahí. Por fortuna me he traído mi tanque Slug para estos casos.

Se oía el sonido de un tanque y luego el disparo de obús como una fuerte explosión.

Lightning: Chicos. Tengo cercados a varios de la banda que están escondidos en la biblioteca.

Se oía la voz del pegaso verde como sonidos de disparos.

Brodek: Toma ya. Partida.

Se oía celebrar a Brodek que parecía estar emocionado.

Comet: Brodek ¿Quieres dejar de jugar con esa máquina recreativa y venir a ayudarnos?

Brodek: Socio ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es hoy en día encontrar una máquina recreativa como esta? Toma ya. Acabo de batir el record.

Rayn: Eyedragon querido. Vuelve aquí con tu nena.

Eyedragon: No Rayn. Déjame. Que tengo mucho que hacer. Que tengo mafiosos que detener.

Se oía la voz asustada de Eyedragon que trataba de huir de Raynmond corriendo alrededor de todo el interior de la tienda.

Sheikdark: Ey ¿Donde está Nicolas? Necesito que me ayude con varios mafiosos que se esconden en la cocina.

Nicolas: Un momento. Que estoy en el cuarto de baño.

Se oyó el sonido de que tiraban de la cadena.

Mafioso2: Que nos caemoooos...

Gritaban los mafiosos que estaban colgados en la lámpara, al cual se notó que esta cayó y se oyó el fuerte sonido de algo romperse como el rugido lastimero de la manticora.

Tras una larga y confusa lucha, Holy Blade y sus amigos logran detener a toda la banda.

Blade: Ya basta de tonterías. Estáis todos arrestados. Y ahora todos fuera para ser entregados a las autoridades.

Se oía la voz autoritaria de Holy Blade. Y de la tienda salían los mafiosos con los brazos en alto, la manticora aturdida por el golpe andaba a dos patas con las patas delanteras en alto, Larry la Rata con gesto molesto también salía de la tienda con los brazos en alto.

De la tienda salieron también un rebaño de ovejas, un dragón, un destacamento imperial de la Guerra de las Galaxias, una manada de lobos, los elefantes de Aníbal, un grupo flamenco español, unos turistas de Japony, un repartidor de pizzas, unos tanques Slug, un destacamentos de soldados del general Morten del videojuego Metal Slug, unos robots de la Guerra de las Galaxias, un alieligena, unos atletas de los próximos juegos de Equestria, unos ponis zombies, unos reclusos recién fugados de la cárcel, unos osos polares, unos osos pandas y unos osos pardos, los hombres alegres de Robin Hood, una gran orquesta de teatro ruso de al menos 50 músicos, una cabalgata de la noche de los Corazones Cálidos, Blueblood que nadie sabía que rayos hacía ahí, la prima de Pinkie Pie Maud Pie, Wally de ¿Donde está Wally?, un robot terminator de las películas del mismo nombre, unos pitufos, Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos, un camión de bomberos junto con sus respectivos ponis bomberos, unos actores de películas que emulaban al Rey Arturo y los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, un predator de las película de Predator, unos centauros, un cartero grifo, unos fantasmas que iban en un barco fantasma, un enorme diplodocus, unos zerlings de Starcraft II, un conjunto de yeguas bailarinas de Hawai, unos xungis, un grupo de grenlings malvados de las dos películas de Gremlins, un pony viajero tirando de un carromato grande, Trixie con su carro de teatro, unas cebras de Zebrica, las valkirias de Santuary, un dragón blanco de ojos azules seguido por un dragón negro de ojos rojos, unas hadas de los juegos de Zelda, la pony Epona, un pony ciego siendo guiado por un perro lazarillo, un Tanque Mamut de la saga Command And Conquer, unos constructores de edificios, el doble de las escenas de acción de Jackie Chan (que prácticamente no hace nada en absoluto el tío), un montón de concursantes del antiguo programa de Humor Amarillo, Los gladiadores del antiguo programa Gladiadores Americanos, Kane el atormentado o el gran monstruo rojo de la WWE, Varias divas de la WWE, Derpy con su bolsa de cartera, unos ponis lobos, los monstruos de las aventuras gráficas de Hollywood Monster 1 y 2, unos cruzados de la guerras de las cruzadas, unos assasins, un grupo de gallinas con sus polluelos, unos piratas cargando un gran cofre del tesoro, unos Skylanders, unos ponis con trajes de procesión de Semana Santa, un grupo de minions, el pokemon Mew...No esta mal para una tienda tan pequeña ¿Verdad?

Finalmente Holy Blade y sus amigos entregaron a Larry y su banda a las autoridades y pudieron volver a la fiesta.

Blade: Menos mal que acabamos pronto.

SP: Si Blade amigo. Así podremos disfrutar del resto de la fiesta.

Ultimate: Si señor. Eso si que es una gran verdad.

Insight: Ha seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Brodek: Si. Ya era hora. Anda que esa tienda vista desde fuera engañaba lo suyo.

Comet: Tu yo las dicho amigo. Por fuera parecía pequeña, pero dentro era bastante espaciosa.

Luna Nueva: Es verdad. Yo me perdí al principio en la enorme biblioteca que había, ya que parecía un laberinto.

Blade: Bueno. Ya está bien de hablar y a volver a la fiesta.

Y Holy Blade junto con sus amigos, volvieron a la fiesta para seguir divirtiéndose por el resto de la noche.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: Antes que nada gracias a todos los que me habéis prestado vuestros OCs y las indicaciones que me habéis dado para los disfraces.**

 **El 16 de noviembre va a ser ya mi cumpleaños. Como pasa el tiempo.**


	41. Reunión Familiar

**Reunión Familiar**

En la mansión Blade. Kasidi estaba en su cuarto preparando unas bolsas de viaje. Por lo visto la yegua iba de viaje.

Dana: Así que te vas ¿No Kasidi?

Preguntaba la alicornio que estaba sentada encima de un sillón de dicho cuarto. Kasidi sin dejar de guardar cosas en dichas bolsas la respondió sonriente.

Kasidi: Así es. Hoy será la reunión anual de nuestra familia y quiero ver a todos mis familiares cercanos como lejanos. Y esta vez será en la ciudad de Manehattan dicha reunión.

Dana: Si...Tengo entendido que es una familia bastante grande. Con una gran particularidad en las yeguas de tu familia.

Kasidi: Así es. La verdad es que os agradezco que me dierais varios días libres para poder asistir a dicha reunión.

Agradecía la sirvienta. Dana sonriendo y levantándose del sillón la decía a esta.

Dana: Ya sabes que mi hermano y yo siempre te concedemos los días que tu quieras. Al fin y al cabo eres como de la familia.

La decía Dana abrazando por detrás a Kasidi. La sirvienta sonriendo se dio la vuelta y devolviéndola el abrazo la agradeció por el gesto y las palabras.

Kasidi: Cierto. Muchas gracias a lo dos. La verdad es que me siento aquí como en familia. Tal vez podríais venir conmigo y así conocéis al resto de mi familia.

La comentaba esta a la alicornio. Esta sonriendo exclamó.

Dana: Pues mira tu. No es mala idea. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocer al resto de tu familia.

Kasidi: Estupendo. Seguro que a mis familiares les encantará conoceros.

Ambas yeguas rieron hasta que su risa fue interrumpido por una explosión en un lugar muy conocida de la mansión.

Dana: Ay no.

Kasidi: Que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Blade: BROOOODEK...¿QUE HAS HECHO AHORA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?

Se oía gritar la voz molesta y enfadada de Holy Blade.

Brodek: Te...Te juro que no he hecho nada. Lo único que hice fue llenar un vaso con leche. Nada más.

Ambas yeguas rotaron los ojos. Ya desde hace tiempo se habituaron que Brodek cada dos por tres hiciera estallar la cocina de la casa de formas que a nadie se le ocurriría jamás. Y como siempre Holy Blade le tocaba comprar cocina nueva.

Aquello era bastante molesto en especial para Kasidi ya que consideraba la cocina sagrada y pobre de Brodek si se atrevía a entrar siquiera en ella sin permiso o vigilancia.

Kasidi: Bien Dana. Me tienes que perdonar. Pero ahora tengo que poner en su sitio a esa catástrofe con patas.

Decía seriamente la yegua sacando de su bolsa de viaje una gran barra de amasar y salió del cuarto para poner en su lugar a Brodek. Dana se rió levemente por ello.

Mas tarde. Los hermanos Blade y Kasidi viajaban por tren a su destino que era la gran ciudad de Manehattan. Con ellos estaba Brodek. El pony verde sostenía sobre su cabeza un gran bloque de hielo para rebajar un chichón de varios centímetros que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Brodek: Sigo pensando que te has pasado un poco Kasidi. Menudo chichón me has dejado.

Se quejaba el pony verde. Kasidi mirando molesta a este le dijo.

Kasidi: Cállate. Te lo mereces por destrozar la cocina como siempre haces. Y agradece que no me pudiera llevar el grande de verdad porque no me cabía en la bolsa.

Decía molesta la sirvienta al cual parecía bastante enfadada con él. Brodek ahí se defendió.

Brodek: Te juro que no se que ha pasado. Lo único que hice fue sacar un vaso. Luego sacar un poco de leche del frigorífico. Luego echar la leche en el vaso y en el momento que entró en contacto con este, surgió la explosión.

Dana: Por esa razón no te dejamos que entres en la cocina. Por tu talento natural para hacerlo estallar con nada y luego nos toque comprar otra cocina nueva.

Le decía molesta la yegua que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano. Holy Blade apoyando el codo por la ventana y el casco sobre su mentón mirando el paisaje por la ventana del tren comentó seriamente.

Blade: Si. Incluso en la empresa de muebles me han nombrado hijo adoptivo y todo. Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo el encargado cuando fui a comprar para una cocina nueva. Me dijo sonriente "Hola señor Blade ¿Por que ha tardado tanto en venir esta vez?".

Decía esto imitando al encargado de la empresa de muebles. Aquello hizo reír levemente a los presentes. Brodek con el chichón un poco mas bajo la preguntó a Kasidi.

Brodek: Oye Kasidi ¿Siempre tenéis estas reuniones en tu familia?

Preguntaba este sintiendo una gran curiosidad por saber mas cosas de la familia de Kasidi. Esta sonriente respondió.

Kasidi: Pues si. Nos gusta reunirnos para charlar y ponernos al día como conocer a los nuevos familiares. Solemos divertirnos mucho en esas reuniones.

Brodek: Tengo entendido que vuestra familia tiene la particularidad de que todas las yeguas tienen un gran parecido entre si o algo así.

Kasidi: Y no andas mal encaminado Brodek. Mira esto.

La yegua sacaba de sus bolsas una foto donde se veía a ella junto con sus hermanas. Eran exactamente iguales a Kasidi salvo que una era una unicornio y la otra una pegaso.

Kasidi: Ellas son mi hermanas. Kami la unicornio y Kali la pegaso. Somos trillizas.

Decía sonriente mientras mostraba la foto a Brodek. Este cogiendo la foto y mirándola detenidamente comentó.

Brodek: Carai. Si no fuera por las diferencias raciales, me sería imposible diferenciaros.

Kasidi: Pues si vieras a nuestra madre o a todas las yeguas de nuestra familia.

Decía sonriente la yegua. Brodek con curiosidad preguntó.

Brodek: ¿Sois todas idénticas entre si?

Kasidi: Pues si. Por alguna razón desconocida todas las yeguas de nuestra familia son prácticamente idénticas incluso nuestra cutie mark es la misma. Salvo por alguna que otra diferencia racial, es casi imposible diferenciarnos a simple vista. También esta la costumbre de que todas las yeguas de nuestra familia se llamen de forma que nuestro nombre siempre empiece en "Ka" y termine en "i".

Brodek: ¿En serio? Eso significa que todas las yeguas empiezan con "Ka" y terminaran en "i" o algo así.

Blade: Si amigo. No te imaginas que trabalenguas se forman con sus nombres.

Respondía el alicornio. Kasidi sacó otra foto de su bolsa para enseñar.

Kasidi: Mira. Esta es otra foto con varias de mis parientas.

Mostraba ahora una foto de ella con varias de sus parientas. Brodek miró la foto y se quedó pasmado al ver que todas las yeguas eran idénticas a Kasidi hasta tal punto que era difícil identificar a ella de las otras. Todas ellas sonriendo ante la foto.

Brodek: Mi madre. Oí hablar de parecidos familiares, pero esto se pasa la palma.

Exclamaba el pony verde asombrado ante lo que veía en la foto.

Dana: ¿Verdad? Aun recuerdo la primera vez que las vi a casi todas juntas. Por un momento pensé que tenía alucinaciones por ver dobles de Kasidi por todas partes. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía la yegua al recordar ese día. Su hermano se rió con ella.

Blade: Si. Ja, ja, ja. Aun recuerdo como corrías asustada creyendo que te habías vuelto loca. Que bueno fue eso. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el alciornio blanco para molestia de su hermana que no la gustó que su hermano mencionase aquello.

Dana: Oye. Eso no paso.

Blade: Claro que si. Ja, ja, ja.

Brodek: ¿En serio pasó eso? ¿Y que mas paso amigo?

Preguntó Brodek ahora riéndose ante el comentario de Holy Blade y queriendo saber mas. Dana le dio un capón al pony verde justo donde tenía el chichón aun rebajándose, provocando que este se tuviera que agarrarlo por el dolor que sentía este.

Dana: Cállate idiota y no hagas caso a mi hermano que es un exagerado.

Decía molesta la yegua con un ligero rubor en la cara mientras Holy Blade y Kasidi se reían. Brodek se sujetaba el chichón adolorido por el golpe.

Brodek: Au. Tampoco era para ponerse así. Ay mi chichón.

Kasidi: Ya estamos a punto de llegar.

El tren hizo sonar el silbato anunciando que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Estos se prepararon para bajar del tren.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación, todos bajaron del tren. Allí los recibieron nada menos que las dos hermanas de Kasidi y sus padres.

Kali y Kami: Hermana.

Kasidi: Hermanas.

Las tres hermanas locas de contentas se abrazaron unas a otras con plena felicidad.

Glases Black: Hola hija.

Kamili: Nos alegramos que hayas venido tu y tus amigos también.

Saludaron los padres de Kasidi y sus hermanas. El primero era un semental unicornio de pelaje rojo. Crin larga rubia con detalles blancos y cola larga también rubia con detalles blancos. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de unas gafas de sol. Llevaba puesto una cazadoras marrón y una camisa negra debajo de esta. Portando también unas gafas para ver. Junto a él estaba su esposa. Una yegua terrestre casi idéntica a Kasidi y sus hermanas, solo que algo mayor. Ella estaba peinada de modo que tuviera un moño detrás. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro y medias negras que realzaban su figura. Kasidi se alegró de ver a sus padres ahí y se fue a abrazarlos.

Kasidi: Papa, mama. Como me alegro de veros aquí.

Decía feliz la yegua abrazando a sus padres y estos la devolvieron el abrazo.

Glases: Nuestra pequeña. Como nos alegra tenerte aquí.

Kamili: Mira tu. Tan preciosa como siempre.

Brodek se fijaba en la madre de Kasidi y sus hermanas sin poder evitar admirar la belleza de la yegua.

Brodek: Carai. Después de ver a la madre, ahora me explico donde saco Kasidi toda su belleza natural.

Comentó el pony verde. La madre de Kasidi al oír eso sonrió y le dijo a este.

Kamili: Oh, gracias por el cumplido. Que chico mas encantador.

Kasidi: Tu espera a que se acerque a una cocina y ya veremos si sigues pensando igual.

Decía Kasidi con tono serio y casi molesto. Holy Blade y Dana ante el comentario se rieron mientras Brodek se sonrojo levemente mientras pasaba un casco detrás de la cabeza y sonreía como un tonto.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Bueno. Algún que otro accidente sin importancia en la cocina puedo provocar je, je, je.

Se reía tontamente el pony verde. Glases viendo a Holy Blade y Dana los saludo a estos.

Glases: Hola a los dos. Nos alegra de que hayáis venido a acompañar a nuestra hija.

Dana: No es nada. Kasidi es como de la familia ya.

Kamili: Cosa que os agradecemos el detalle de cuidéis tanto a nuestra querida hijita.

Decía la madre mostrándose agradecida que los hermanos Blade cuidaran bien de su hija. Brodek ahí la comentó.

Brodek: Si mi hermosa señora. Yo también cuido mucho de ella.

Decía este con pose triunfante. Así hasta que Kasidi con tono molesta le dijo.

Kasidi: Mas bien te encargas de destrozarme la cocina obligándome a hacer limpieza extra, mas el añadido de tener que aprenderme cada dos por tres el funcionamiento de los nuevos electrodomésticos que tenemos que comprar por tu culpa.

Decía esta molesta haciendo reír a los presentes y hacer que el pony verde mirase a otro lado y silbara de forma disimulada.

Glases: Ya que estamos todos aquí, vamos a reunirnos con los demás.

Decía el padre de Kasidi. Todos siguieron al padre de familia caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Manehattan. Durante un rato caminaron hasta que llegaron a una amplio edificio. Dicho edificio era de dos plantas y tenía pinta de ser un gran restaurante de los buenos.

Dana: ¿Es aquí?

Preguntaba Dana. Kamili la respondió.

Kamili: Así es querida.

Glases: Nuestra familia reservó el lugar para celebrar la reunión de todos nuestros parientes.

Completaba su marido. Brodek mirando el restaurante comentó.

Brodek: Parece un restaurante de los buenos. Aquí presiento que me voy a poner las botas je, je, je.

Comentaba el pony verde frotándose los cascos ante la idea de que iba a comer hasta reventar. Su katana Blood ahí le habló.

Blood: Cuidado maestro. Siempre que se emociona con este tipo de cosas, acaba mal.

Brodek: Vamos amigo ¿Que podría salir mal?

Blood: ¿Algo así como endeudando hasta las cejas porque comiera mas de lo que te permitía su cartera maestro?

Decía de forma sarcástica la katana. Brodek ahí le dijo.

Brodek: Ey. Eso solo me paso una vez y fue hace mucho tiempo.

Blood: Si fue ayer mismo pedazo de tonel sin fondo.

Le gritó molesto la katana. Brodek se molesto también por dicho comentario.

Brodek: ¿Tonel sin fondo? Ahora verás espada estupida.

Gritaba molesto este sacando la katana y golpeando una pared de un edificio una y otra vez. Los padres de Kasidi viendo eso preguntaron extrañados.

Glases: ¿Que le pasa?

Kasidi: Nada papa. Simplemente que es idiota perdido, nada mas.

Le respondía con cierta pizca de sarcasmo la yegua. Luego esta entró en el local junto con sus padres y hermanas.

Blade: Brodek ¿Vienes?

Le llamaba Holy Blade a Brodek mientras este seguía golpeando la pared con su espada. Este sin dejar de golpear la pared le respondió.

Brodek: Si, si. Enseguida. Cuando le ponga en su lugar a esta katana estupida.

Blade y Dana rotaron los ojos al ver a su amigo discutiendo con su katana y entraron dentro. Brodek tras terminar de "discutir" con Blood, siguió a ambos hermanos. Cuando entraron dentro, no pudieron evitar quedarse enormemente sorprendidos de lo que veían.

Dentro del recinto aparte de estar celebrando una fiesta con varias mesas con comida, estaban montones de familiares de Kasidi. Varios sementales discutiendo y riéndose al igual que la yeguas. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamaban la atención era precisamente las yeguas. Todas las yeguas del lugar eran prácticamente idénticas a Kasidi en casi todos los sentidos. El mismo patrón de colores de pelaje y crin y la misma cutie mark. Adultas, adolescentes, ancianas e incluso las potrillas eran casi idénticas. Como mucho las únicas diferencias que se podían notar en ellas eran o por el peinado o por alguna referencia racial como terrestre, pegaso, unicornio o incluso de otras razas. Aparte de eso eran casi todas idénticas. Los sementales de todas las edades eran los únicos que eran todos diferentes entre en si.

Blade: Valla. Menuda familia tiene Kasidi.

Dana: Desde luego hermano.

Comentaban algo sorprendidos ambos hermanos, incluso Brodek no pudo evitar exclamar.

Brodek: Ya os digo. A estas es donde se las puede aplicar el termino "gran parecido familiar".

Los tres trataban de encontrar a Kasidi y a sus hermanas pero era casi imposible entre tantas yeguas que eran casi idénticas entre si.

Dana: No veo a Kasidi por ningún lado.

Blade: Entre tantas yeguas iguales entre si no me extraña.

Brodek: Uf...Esto es como buscar a Wally en Donde está Wally. Solo que en esta ocasión sería "Donde esta Kasidi". Me pregunto si habrá algún Barba Blanca por aquí y algún que otro pergamino por ahí.

Comentaban estos y entre los tres se pusieron a buscar a Kasidi y a sus padres.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Preguntó el pony verde creyendo haberla encontrado.

Yegua: No. Soy Kassi. Su prima.

Respondía una yegua que era una kelpie, cosa que se notaba por las pequeñas manchas rosas oscuras en su pelaje y porque se mojaba el cuerpo con el agua de una jarra. Aquella imagen en cierto modo resultó hipnótico para el pony verde hasta que se espabilo y siguió buscando a Kasidi.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: No. Soy Kazzi. Su prima.

Respondía una yegua que era una cebra pony que se notaba por las rayas blancas de su cuerpo.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: No. Soy Kanzi. Una prima lejana suya.

Respondía una yegua que era una kirin pony. Cosa que se notaba por sus cuernos de kirin.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: No. Aoy Kayi. Su prima hermana.

Respondía una yegua que era una sea pony. Cosa que se notaba por la cola de pez que esta tenía y porque estaba sumergida en una mini piscina portátil.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: No. Soy Kani. Su prima tercera por parte de madre.

Respondía una yegua que era una bat pony. Cosa que se notaba por sus alas, orejas, ojos y colmillos de murciélago y porque estaba colgada del techo boca abajo.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: Yo. Soy Kalili. Soy la prima tercera por parte de abuela materna.

Respondía una yegua que era una pony sirena o hada. Cosa que se notaba por sus alas traslucidas rosa pálidos.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: No. Soy Kari. Una prima muy, muy lejana.

Respondía una yegua que era una pony dragón. Cosa que se notaba por sus alas, cola y ojos de dragón.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: No. Soy Kandi. La prima real de Kasidi.

Respondía una yegua que era una alicornio.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua?: No. Soy Kaster. Y soy un semental.

Respondió molesto en la última parte un semental de pelaje rosa, crin y perilla rubia como ojos verdes. Vestido con un smokin y cutie mark de el símbolo masculino encima de una bandeja.

Brodek: Perdona amigo. Al verte tan rosa, pensé que eras una yegua.

Se disculpaba el pony verde mientras el semental le miraba feo.

Brodek: ¿Kasidi?

Yegua: Hola Brodek ¿Que tal?

Respondía una yegua terrestre.

Brodek: Otra vez me he equivocado. Perdona hermosa. Seguiré buscando a Kasidi por ahí.

Se disculpaba el pony verde a punto de marcharse, hasta que abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que era ella y se dio rápidamente la vuelta al mismo tiempo que exclamó.

Brodek: Kasidi. Por fin te encuentro. Mi madre, si que ha sido difícil de encontrarte hermosa.

Exclamaba el pony verde contento de encontrar por fin a Kasidi junto con sus hermanas y padres. Holy Blade y Dana llegaron también.

Dana: Kasidi. Por fin te encontramos.

Blade: Entre tantas yeguas parecidas a ti no ha sido fácil encontrarte.

Comentaban estos.

Kami: Ji, ji, ji. Se puede admitir que en nuestras reuniones pueden confundir un poco a los ajenos de la familia.

Brodek: Amiga ¿Pensarías mal de mi si te digo que vuestras reuniones familiares son bastante caóticas?

Kali: ¿No lo son todas acaso?

Bromeaba esta haciendo reír a todos. En ese momento apareció un pegaso que el grupo conocía bastante bien.

Ultimate: Hola a todos.

Saludó alegremente el pegaso celeste. Kasidi emocionada gritó.

Kasidi: Ulti cariño. Has venido.

Decía emocionada la yegua saltando hacia el pegaso y abrazándolo. Este devolviéndola el abrazo la respondió mientras sonreía.

Ultimate: Claro amor. No podía faltar. En especial al tener a tantas bellezas casi idénticas a mi novia en un mismo lugar. Aunque ninguna es tan hermosa como tu.

Kasidi: O Ulti...Que tierno eres...

Decía la yegua besando apasionadamente al semental y este la correspondió.

Brodek: Iros los dos a un hotel.

Bromeaba el pony verde ante la pareja. Kamili abrazando a su marido le comentó.

Kamili: Oh..Esto me trae recuerdos cuando éramos jóvenes ¿No crees querido?

Glases: Si. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Yo tenía una vida donde ganaba bastante pero sentía que faltaba algo en ella. Mi vida era simple y monotema. Hasta que un día pase por la Rosa Azul para tomar algo porque no había un bar cercano. Y ahí es cuando te vi, bailando sobre la barra. Con tu belleza resaltando ante las luces. Aquello me hechizo por completo.

Kamili: Oh querido.

El grupo se amigos se divertía en la fiesta. Solo faltaban Kasidi y su novio Ultimate. Ambos se habían escondido en un armario de servicio para tener intimidad.

Brodek disfrutaba de la comida hasta que alguien le llamó de detrás de él.

¿?: Blast...¿Eres tú?

Brodek casi se atragantó con la comida ya que este reconocía aquella voz y este girando exclamó.

Brodek: ¿Rain?

Exclamó este sorprendido al ver ante él a un pegaso de pelaje color azul claro, crin y cola color gris claro, ojos color ámbar, cutie mark de una espada plateada rodeada por una serpiente negra y con alas de demonio. El llamado Rain comentó.

Rain: Por fin te encuentro...Hermano...

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad de Manehattan, en lo alto de un edificio estaba Xeno observando la gran ciudad. Sombra mediante una pantalla espía se comunicaba con Dolf.

Dolf: ¿Dallas esta en posición?

Preguntaba el barón a través de dicha pantalla. Xeno ahí le respondió.

Xeno: Así es. Ya va a por la siguiente piedra que hemos localizado.

Dolf: Me imagino que habrás preparado una sorpresa para Holy Blade y sus amigos si intervienen.

Xeno: No se preocupe barón. Esta vez les tengo preparado una trampa donde no podrán salir fácilmente, al menos no con vida. Je, je, je.

Se reía el hechicero con una sonrisa malvada desde lo alto del edificio.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	42. Encerrona en la Torre del Reloj

**Encerrona en la Torre del Reloj**

Rain: Blast hermano. Me alegro de encontrarte por fin después de tantos años.

Exclamaba el pegaso como si se alegrara enormemente de ver a Brodek. Lo extraño es que lo llamase Blast en vez de Brodek. Holy Blade y Dana Blade no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Brodek: Lo siento amigo. Mucho me temo que me confundes con otro. Yo no me llamo Blast Saber. Yo me llamo Brodek. Eso es. Brodek.

Trataba de excusarse el pony verde un tanto nervioso, como si no quisiera que le reconocieran de algo. El llamado Rain sin dejarse engañar por este le respondió.

Rain: No intentes engañarme Blast. Si no fueras realmente tú, no me habrías llamado por mi nombre que no te lo mencione, ni habrías mencionado tu apellido ya que tampoco lo mencioné para nada.

Respondió el pegaso con expresión victoriosa de haber pillado al presunto hermano. Brodek al darse cuenta de su error puso expresión molesto y respondió.

Brodek: Vale. Si. Soy yo ¿Contento ya?

Rain: Pues si un poco, je, je, je. Al final me gane 20 bits en la apuesta sobre que te encontraría.

Se reía levemente el pegaso.

Dana: Pero ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

Blade: Brodek ¿Quien es él? ¿Por que te llama Blast y hermano?

Preguntaban los hermanos Blade. Brodek ante las preguntas de sus amigos no tuvo mas remedio que responder.

Brodek: Esta bien. Digamos que mi antiguo nombre era Blast Saber, pero por ciertos problemas con mi padre, decidí marcharse y cambiarme al nombre de Brodek.

Explicaba el pony verde con expresión molesta. Estaba claro que no estaba contento con el hecho de reencontrarse con su hermano en la fiesta.

Rain: Sinceramente Brodek. No te esperaba encontrarte precisamente aquí. Sin duda un golpe de suerte.

Brodek: De todos modos ¿Que haces tu aquí si se puede saberse?

Preguntaba el pony verde. Rain ahí le respondió.

Rain: Vine aquí para acompañar a una amiga para conocer a su familia. Pero entre tantas que se parecen a ella, la he perdido de vista y no se donde esta ahora.

Blade: La verdad no me extraña. Entre tantas yeguas parecidas a Kasidi.

Comentaba el alicornio blanco reconociendo que entre tantas parientes idénticas a Kasidi, no era fácil identificar a una en concreta.

Rain: Blast hermano..

Brodek: Que no me llames Blast. Ahora mi nombre es Brodek.

Decía enfadado el pony verde que no quería que le llamaran por el nombre de Blast. Aun así su hermano insistió.

Rain: Sea como sea, nuestro padre quiere que vuelvas a casa.

Brodek: De ninguna manera. No tengo intención de volver ha verle. Por mi puedes decirle que estoy muerto o algo así.

Rain: No puedo decirle eso a nuestro padre. Me ordenó que te buscara y que te trajera a casa.

Brodek: Me da igual Rain. Precisamente es por culpa de nuestro padre por la que decidí marcharme y hacer mi propia vida.

Decía el pony verde sin querer dar su brazo a torcer. Dana ahí le preguntó a este.

Dana: Brodek ¿Por que te pones así?

Brodek: Es una larga historia. Y no quiero hablar de ella.

Respondía Brodek con expresión molesta. Rain viendo a Dana la preguntó.

Rain: Perdona señorita ¿De que conocéis a mi hermano?

Dana: Brodek es amigo nuestro y esta viviendo actualmente en nuestra casa en Ponyville hasta que reúna suficiente dinero para comprarse su propia casa.

Respondía Dana, Brodek ahí la gritó.

Brodek: Dana. No le digas a mi hermano donde vio actualmente.

Trataba de hacerla callar Brodek pero ya era tarde. Su hermano Rain sonriendo la agradeció a la alicornio por la información.

Rain: Muchas gracias por la información señorita.

Agradecía este con una sonrisa y luego mirando a su hermano le comentó.

Rain: Bien hermano. Tienes que venir a casa.

Brodek: Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de volver por nada del mundo a esa casa, y mucho menos de volver a ver nuestro padre. Y si crees que vas a poder llevarme, lo vas a tener muy difícil.

Rain: Hermano. Aunque yo no te lleve, le puedo decir a nuestro padre donde vives por lo que dará igual.

Brodek: Si digo que no pienso volver no volveré. Y si yo digo que no lo haré, no lo haré por nada del mundo.

Le respondió desafiante el pony verde dando a entender que no pensaba volver a la casa de su familiar por nada del mundo.

Mas tarde. Brodek con expresión de molestia, estaba enfrente de una gran mansión. Junto a él estaban Holy Blade y Dana Blade. Dicha mansión estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y su tamaño era considerable, lo suficiente como para refugiar media Ponyville.

Dana: Vamos Brodek. Solo tienes que ir ahí y hablar con tu familia.

Le animaba Dana. Brodek enfrente de la puerta, mirando con expresión apenada decía.

Brodek: No se si querré siquiera entrar. Aun no se como he venido aquí siquiera.

Blade: Vamos amigo. Estaremos contigo pase lo que pase.

Dana: Si Brodek. Te acompañaremos.

Le animaban ambos hermanos sonriente para dar ánimos al pony verde. Pese a ello este no estaba demasiado conforme por ello.

Brodek: Buff...Esta bien. Entremos ya..

Los tres iban a pasar por la verja de hierro de la entrada hasta que de repente un pony unicornio amarillo de crin y cola azul al igual que sus ojos, su cutie mark no se veía debido al traje negro que llevaba.

Unicornio: Alto. No se permite el acceso a la casa Saber.

Brodek: Mal empezamos Storm*. Soy yo.

 *** OC de Brodek117**

Decía el pony verde con tono tranquilo. El unicornio al verlo exclamó sorprendido.

Storm: ¿Joven Blast? ¿Es usted?

Preguntaba el guardia que miraba sorprendido y sin apartar la vista del pony verde.

Brodek: Si. Soy yo. Y ahora me llamo Brodek, no Blast.

Storm: Para mi siempre será el joven Blast señor. Déjeme decirle que es una alegría volver a verle.

Se expresaba el guardia con gran alegría de ver a Brodek. Este con expresión aburrida le respondió.

Brodek: Si. Ya vez. Estoy aquí.

Storm: Bien. Sea bienvenido.

El unicornio miró a la mansión y gritó.

Storm: El Joven Blast a vuelto.

Anunciaba el guardia para molestia de Brodek al cual este le dijo.

Brodek: Tampoco hace falta que grites carai ¿Esta mi familia dentro?

Storm: Sus padre y sus dos hermanos señor.

Respondía el guardia. Brodek pasó por la puerta pero cuando iban ha hacerlo Holy Blade y Dana, el guardia les cerró el paso.

Storm: Alto ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Brodek: Tranquilo Storm, son amigos míos que me acompañan. Déjales pasar.

Storm: Como ordene señor Blast.

El guarda dejó pasar a los dos hermanos por la verja de entrada y luego estos acompañaron al pony verde por el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión.

Brodek: Bien. Vamos allá.

El pony verde llamo varias veces con el casco sobre la puerta. Al principio no parecía haber respuesta alguna.

Blade: ¿No hay nadie en casa?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco. Su hermana molesto exclamó.

Dana: ¿Para eso nos hacen venir?

Brodek: Mi hicieron venir a mi. Vosotros simplemente me acompañasteis.

Decía el pony verde hasta que te repente la puerta se abrió y antes de que alguien dijese algo, un objeto impactó contra Brodek tirandolo al suelo boca arriba.

¿? Hemanito. Has vuelto.

Gritaba loca de alegría una pequeña potrilla pegaso amarilla, crin y cola negros, ojos color verde lima y sin cutie mark. Dicha potrilla abrazaba con fuerza al pony verde por el cuello.

Brodek: Ah...Hola Shiny ¿Como estas?

Decía el pony verde sonriente ante la pequeña potrilla. Esta abrazando con mayor fuerza le respondió.

Shiny: Oh hermanito. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí...

Comentaba la potra sonriente abrazando con tanta fuerza que sin darse cuenta estaba estrangulando a Brodek.

Brodek: Her...hermana...

Trataba de decir el pony verde de que no podía respirar, pero la pequeña abrazaba con tanta fuerza que no se lo permitía. Dana acercándose a la pequeña de forma amable y sonriente la decía a esta.

Dana: Oh. Que mona ¿Así que tu eres la hermana pequeña de Brodek?

Shiny: Así es señorita.

Respondía la potrilla sin dejar de abrazar al pony verde al cual no le dejaba respirar siquiera.

Blade: Ya veo. No sabía que tenía una hermana pequeña Brodek.

Completaba ahora Holy Blade sonriente. Brodek sin seguir poder respirar por el abrazo estrangulando de la pequeña, se le iba poniendo la cara azul.

Dana: Oh. Eres una monada.

Decía la alicornio blanca acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña dedicándola una sonrisa. Esta devolviéndola la sonrisa la respondió.

Shiny: Muchas gracias señorita. Usted también es muy guapa.

Dana: Oh. Que encanto.

Hablaban alegremente ambas chicas mientras Brodek ya sin apenas aire tenía la cara prácticamente morada.

Dana: Ayyy...Como me encanta tener una hermanita tan adorable como tu.

Decía la yegua completamente dominada por la ternura de la pequeña.

Shiny: La verdad es que a mi me gustaría tener una hermana mayor como tu.

Respondía la potra alegremente, todo eso sin que la pequeña soltara el asfixiante abrazo al pony verde. Holy Blade ahí las comentó seriamente a las dos tratando de captar su atención.

Blade: Esto. Siento interrumpir esta animada conversación de chicas pero ¿Que tal si la pequeña suelta a Brodek para que así pueda recuperar sus pulmones.

La pequeña al darse cuenta de que su hermano ya tenía la cabeza roja por falta de aire, trató de soltarlo.

Shiny: Uy...Perdón hermano.

Decía la pequeña soltando el abrazo y dejando caer al suelo al pony verde haciendo que se diera un cabezazo en la nuca. Este cogió una enorme bocanada de aire para así llenar de aire de nuevo sus pulmones.

Brodek: Aire...Bendito aire...

Decía el pony verde mientras respiraba como un loco. Shiny al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de meter la pata, se disculpó con su hermano.

Shiny: Ji, ji, ji. Perdona hermano.

Se disculpaba la pequeña con un ligero rubor en el rostro y una sonrisa boba. Brodek ya recuperando el color normal y con aire de nuevo la respondió.

Brodek: Perdonada hermana. Pero la próxima vez contrólate un poco. Solo tengo dos pulmones.

Shiny: No prometo nada hermano.

Respondía alegremente la pequeña haciendo reír levemente a los dos hermanos Blade.

Shiny: Pasad, pasad adentro por favor.

Les pedía la pequeña invitando a los tres a entrar. Brodek miraba el interior de la mansión que era prácticamente de lujo.

Blade: Valla. Nada mal el sitio.

Dana: Si. La verdad es que es una casa bastante buena. Yo no me querría irme de un sitio así.

Comentaban los dos hermanos, admirando la bonita mansión vista desde dentro. Brodek en cambio tenía una expresión no demasiado feliz. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos el pony verde hasta que una voz femenina le llamó la atención.

¿?: Blast...Hijo ¿Eres tu de verdad?

El pony verde se giro y ahí vio a una yegua. Era una hermosa yegua terrenal de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola azul cielo, ojos color verde lima. Su cutie mark no se ve por el vestido de gala que esta lleva.

Brodek: Madre...

La yegua al verlo sonrió y se acercó a este para abrazarlo.

Madre de Brodek: Oh Blast. Que alegría tenerte en casa otra vez.

Le comentaba la yegua sonriendo mientras abrazaban maternalmente al pony verde. El pony verde al final sonrió este también y la devolvió el abrazo.

Brodek: Si madre. Estoy en casa.

Shiny: Que bien, que bien. Mi hermano está en casa. Mi hermano está en casa.

Celebraba la potra dando alegres saltitos al estilo Pinkie Pie alrededor de Brodek y su madre. Brodek separándose del abrazo de su madre, la presento a sus amigos.

Brodek: Esto madre. Te presento a mis amigos que me acompañaron por el camino. hasta aquí Holy Blade y su hermana Dana Blade.

Blade: Hola. Un placer señora.

Dana: Un gusto conocerla.

Se presentaban de forma educada los dos. La señora sonriendo se presentó ante los dos hermanos.

Madre de Brodek: Un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hijo. Yo me llamo Leaf Saber. Un placer.

Blade: Igualmente señora.

Respondía sonriente el alicornio cogiendo del casco a la señora y dándola un beso en la pezuña.

Leaf: Un chico encantado. Y la chica muy guapa. No me digas que esta es tu novia mi pequeño Blast.

Comentaba esta de forma pícara a su hijo. Este con un ligero sonrojo en la cara la respondió a su madre.

Brodek: No, no. Claro que no madre. Ella es solo una amiga. Nada mas.

Leaf: ¿Seguro? La verdad no haríais mala pareja.

Blade: Déjelo señora. Mi hermana ya tiene novio.

La contestó el alicornio blanco. A Leaf la deprimió un poco averiguar eso.

Leaf: ¿En serio? Que lastima. Y yo que espero que mi hijo encuentre algún día novia y siente ya la cabeza y que me de algún nieto. Bueno. Aun no pierdo la esperanza de que esta cabeza dura encuentre a una compañera adecuada.

Comentaba la madre de Brodek mientras su hijo un tanto ruborizado, miraba por otro lado mientras pasaba un casco detrás de su cabeza. En ese momento una puerta se abrió de golpe.

¿?: Ahí estas maldito desgraciado.

Gritaba una voz furiosa que hizo que los hermanos Blade retrocedieran levemente y la pequeña Shiny asustada se escondiera de detrás de Dana. Brodek con expresión de disgusto miró al dueño de aquella voz que era un pegaso azul, cola y crin color negro, ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark no se ve por le smokin que llevaba puesto.

Brodek: Valla. Lo que faltaba.

Leaf: Spear querido. Haz el favor de no gritar.

Decía seria y molesta la yegua hacia el llamado Spear que parecía ser su marido. Este no la contestó. Este fue directamente hacia Brodek y para sorpresa de los hermanos Blade, este le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara que lo derribó contra el suelo.

Spear: Por fin te dignas a venir condenado idiota.

Le gritaba enfadado el pegaso. Brodek molesto se levantó y le devolvió el puñetazo al presunto padre también para sorpresa de los hermanos que lo derribó al suelo ahora a este.

Brodek: Cállate. No vine aquí por gusto, simplemente porque el idiota de mi hermano me hizo venir aquí. No por otra cosa vendría.

Le gritaba ahora enfadado Brodek. Su padre molesto se levantó y molesto también le dijo.

Spear: Tu sitio es estar aquí y hacer exactamente lo que te digo sin rechistar.

Brodek: Para nada. Por eso me fui. Estaba harto que siempre dirigieras mi vida. Por eso me fui, para tener mi propia vida.

Spear: Blast, idiota. Sabes que no puedes irte de esta casa al menos que yo te diga que puedes hacerlo.

Brodek: Mi nombre ya no es Blast, ahora mi nombre es Brodek.

Spear: ¿Como te atreves a cambiar de nombre sin mi permiso?

Brodek: No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo. Puedo decidir por mi mismo lo que haga con mi vida.

Spear: Eso nunca.

Brodek: Claro que si.

Ambos ponys molestos se juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban molestos el uno al otro. Al final Leaf molesta les dijo a ambos.

Leaf: Ya basta los dos. No os peléis como siempre hacéis. Especialmente teniendo visita.

Holy Blade y Dana veían la escena de como Brodek discutía muy acaloradamente con su padre y no pudieron evitar comentar.

Dana: Carai. Como son lo dos.

Blade: Si. Se nota que padre e hijo no se llevan demasiado bien.

Dana: Oye hermano ¿No hemos visto algo parecido a esto en otro lugar?

Blade: Quizas hermana. Mejor preguntárselo a ese tal Brodek117 que tiene un nombre parecido a nuestro amigo Brodek. Creo que escribió una novela titulada "Mi vida en Ponyville" donde se describe una situación mas o menos parecida*.

 *** Ver "La Familia Saber" de "Mi vida en Ponyville" de Brodek117**

Respondió su hermano. Al final Leaf tirando de la oreja a ambos sementales haciéndoles quejarse de dolor les dijo a ambos bastante molesta.

Leaf: Ya basta de peleas entre los dos. Blast ha vuelto para visitarnos y eso importa. Ahora vallamos a comer algo donde la comida nos calmara.

Luego mirando a los dos hermanos, dedicándoles una sonrisa les dijo a estos.

Leaf: Y por supuesto espero que podáis los dos asistir a la comida.

Dana: No quisiéramos molestar.

Respondía Dana de forma educada y sin querer molestarles.

Leaf: En absoluto. Será un placer tener a dos amigos de nuestro hijo durante la comida.

Decía alegremente la yegua sin dejar de tirar de las orejas a su marido y su hijo mientras estos seguían quejándose de dolor. La madre sin soltarles de las orejas a ambos, los llevó al comedor siendo seguidos por Shiny. Una gota de sudor se les formó en la cabeza de los hermanos Blade pero decidieron acompañar a la familia Saber donde estaba Rain con ellos.

 **Nota autor: El guarda como todos los familiares de Brodek son de creación de Brodek117 para evitar así mal entendidos**

Mientras. En otro lugar. En una sala de interrogatorios, estaba Gunsmith interrogando a la loba antromorfica Sofia.

Gunsmith: Bien. Vamos a ver ¿Se puede saber por que te dedicabas a robar en casa en casa? Y también quiero saber ¿Por que te perseguían esos mafioso?

Le interrogaba el alicornio tratando de hacerla hablar. La loba que estaba esposada y sentada en una silla enfrente de de una mesa le contestó.

Sofia: Por favor Gunsmith querido. Déjame que me valla. Tengo mis motivos para hacer esos robos de comida y joyas.

Le decía la loba poniendo su mejor expresión de cachorrita triste. Gunsmith sin inmutarse la contestó.

Gunsmith: Lo siento pero no. No puedo dejar que te marches. Tienes cargos muy gordos sobre ti y ahora mismo soy lo mejor que tienes si quieres evitar pasar la perpetua en la cárcel.

La decía muy seriamente y sin dejarse afectar por las palabra de la loba. Sofia al ver que la táctica de pobre chica indefensa no funcionaría opto por otra táctica, la de loba seductora. Esta adoptando una mirada y pose sensual le decía a este.

Sofia: Vamos Gunsmith querido. Seguro que un semental tan apuesto y fuerte como tu no le importará hacer un favorcito a una chica como yo.

Decía esto mientras se desabrochaba un poco los botones superiores de la camisa mostrando una parte de sus pechos. El semental ahí no podía evitar mirar aquellos grandes atributos pero luego de sacudirse la cabeza por los lados, la dijo de forma autoritaria.

Gunsmith: Basta. Si no empiezas a hablar, vamos ha tenerlo mal.

Sofia al final soltó un suspiro y al final decidió contarle la verdad.

Sofia: Esta bien. La verdad es que la verdadera razón es porque buscaba a mis hermanas.

Gunsmith: ¿Tus hermanas?

Sofia: Así es. Hace tiempo fuimos separadas cuando apenas éramos unos bebes.

Decía esto la loba sacando una foto del escote y mostrándoselo a Gunsmith. Este miró extrañado la foto ya que era una foto de sus pechos. La loba al darse cuenta de se equivocación se avergonzó al mismo tiempo que guardaba rápidamente la foto para luego sacar otra foto del escote. Ahí se mostraba la imagen de ella de bebe junto con una loba blanca y una loba también blanca en su cuerpo externo pero negro en su parte frontal de la cara y vientre. Por alguna razón a Gunsmith se le hacía familiar las otras dos lobas bebes que estaban con Sofía.

Gunsmith: (Que raro. Esas dos lobas se me hacen familiares).

Pensaba para si el alicornio. La loba con expresión triste le comentaba.

Sofía: Nunca supe por que nos separaron. Por eso decidí buscar a mis hermanas y durante la búsqueda me uní a una banda de ladrones que eran los que tu y tus amigos derrotasteis hace tiempo. Su líder me prometió que me ayudaría a encontrarlas pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y me veía obligada a hacer cosas desagradables, aquella promesa estaba cada vez mas lejos de cumplirse y sentía que en el fondo el líder de la banda no tenía intención de cumplirla. Un día trató de sobrepasarse conmigo. Así que decidí abandonarles y de paso robarles sus pertenencias en su huida.

Explicaba la loba. Gunsmith asintiendo con la cabeza la comentó.

Gunsmith: Y por eso la banda quería capturarte y matarte ¿Verdad?

Sofia: Así es. Estaba claro que les molesto bastante eso último je, je, je.

Se reía la loba en la última parte.

Gunsmith: ¿Sabes como se llaman tus hermanas?

Sofia: Si. Mis hermanas se llaman Kira e Iris.

En el momento que dijo aquellos nombres, en el cerebro de Gunsmith se hizo un especie de "clip". Ahora sabía por que la sonaban tanto aquellas lobas bebes de la foto. Eran sus dos amigas lobas que conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y que actualmente vivían en aquel poblado de lobos. Ahí tenía una oportunidad de logra sacar toda la información que necesitaba si sabía jugar bien su carta. Ahí la dijo a la loba.

Gunsmith: Dime Sofia. Si yo te dijera que se donde están tus hermanas ¿Me lo contaras todo y abandonaras tu vida criminal?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón. La loba ahí miró con expresión de sorpresa y esperanza al semental que no pudo evitar exclamar.

Sofia: ¿En serio puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mis hermanas?

Gunsmith sonrió para sus adentros. Había logrado abrir una brecha en los escudos frontales (y no pensaba precisamente en el busto de la loba precisamente) y decidió continuar hablando.

Gunsmith: Claro. Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber siempre que colabores. Y te garantizo que podrás reunirte por fin con tus hermanas.

La loba al oír eso, sonrió con suma alegría ante la idea de por fin reunirse con sus hermanas después de tantos años de búsqueda.

Sofia: ¿En serio? Oh querido. No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso.

Decía la loba emocionada levantándose de la silla y aun con los brazos esposados, le cogió de detrás de la cabeza al semental y lo enterró entre sus pechos. Gunsmith trató de hablar pero la loba le tenía tan enterrada la cara entre sus pechos que no podía gesticular palabra alguna.

Mientras en la mansión Saber. Holy Blade y Dana Blade que habían acompañado a Brodek para reunirse con sus padres. Estaban sentados en una larga mesa junto a su amigo. También estaban los hermanos de Brodek Rain y Shiny sentados en su sitio. También estaba la madre de Brodek Leaf. También estaba para desgracia del pony verde su padre Spear que estaba sentado en la silla principal. En ningún momento Las miradas de Brodek y su padre no pararon de cruzarse con expresiones de disgusto en ambos.

Leaf: Me alegro de que estés con nosotros aunque no sea por mucho tiempo Blast querido.

Comentaba la madre de Brodek con una actitud tranquila y serena. Brodek seriamente la respondió.

Brodek: Si madre. Solo vine aquí para estar un rato y luego largarme.

Spear: Hijo. No deberías irte. Tu sitio esta aquí en esta casa.

Decía con tono molesto su padre. Brodek mirando desafiante a su padre le respondió.

Brodek: Pues siento decepcionarte. Pero así lo he decidido. Tengo derecho a hacer mi vida como me plazca.

Spear: Tu no puedes decidir eso.

Brodek: Claro que puedo. Puedo decidir por mi mismo lo que tengo que hacer. Ya soy mayor de edad.

Discutían ambos sementales hasta que Leaf molesta por la actitud de los dos, puso paz a ambos.

Leaf: Ya basta de discutir ahora que estamos todos juntos y en familia. Y aun mas con amigos presentes.

Ambos sementales se miraron molestos por un momento y apartaron la vista. Luego de hablar la yegua, puso una expresión amable y mirando a Holy Blade y Dana Blades les preguntó.

Leaf: Bueno queridos. Antes que nada es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hijo.

Blade: Igualmente señora.

Dana: Si. Un placer.

Leaf: Decidme ¿De que conocéis a mi hijo exactamente?

Antes de que estos respondieran, Spear ahí comentó con su típica actitud molesta.

Spear: No me digáis que el idiota de mi hijo se llevó a esta joven señorita a unas aguas termales, tuvo relaciones con ella y ahora la ha dejado embarazada para luego tener que casarse con ella.

Nada mas decir eso Brodek que estaba bebiendo, escupió la bebida empapando por completo a su hermano Rain dejándolo completamente perdido. Dana se sonrojo por el comentario del padre de Brodek.

Rain: Hombre. Muchas gracias Blast.

Decía molesto el pegaso tratando de secarse la cara mientras la pequeña Shiny se reía. Dana avergonzada respondió.

Dana: No. Nada de eso.

Blade: Por favor no.

Completaba molesto el alicornio. Leaf dando un coscorrón a su marido para hacerlo callar le dijo molesta.

Leaf: Querido. No molestes.

Luego volviendo con Holy Blade y Dana les comentó.

Leaf: Bueno ¿Podríais responder a mi pregunta si no es molestia por favor?

Preguntaba amablemente la señora. Ahí Holy Blade la respondió.

Blade: Bueno. Conocía a Brodek durante una misión especial encomendada por la princesa Celestia. Aquel día nos hicimos amigos y un día lo lleve a mi casa para que conociera a mi familia.

Shiny: ¿Y a que se dedica señor Blade?

Preguntaba la pequeña potrilla con curiosidad. El alicornio sonriendo a esta la respondió.

Blade: Soy Agente Espectro.

Rain: Whoa. Agente Espectro. Esos si que tienen un gran trabajo.

Comentaba el pegaso en cierto modo impresionado. Spear no tanto y comentó molesto.

Spear: Espectro. Esos agentes del gobierno de Equestria solo traen mas problemas que soluciones, sobre todo por el hecho de que pueden saltarse las leyes como si nada.

Comentaba molesto el semental dando a entender que no le agradaban nada los agentes espectros.

Leaf: Querido. Cállate ¿Y tu jovencita?

Dana: Yo soy luchadora de lucha libre equina.

Respondía sonriente y educada la yegua. Shiny al oír eso se puso de pie sobre la silla y apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre la mesa la pregunto emocionada.

Shiny: ¿En serio es usted luchadora de lucha libre? Oh. Que emoción. Yo querría ser luchadora de mayor, pero mis padres no me dejan.

Spear: Niña. Tu eres una señorita y de ningún modo pienso consentir que te subas a un ring con un ajustado y provocativo traje de combate solo para que te líes de tortas con otras yeguas en peleas absurdas.

Brodek: Como no. Tu siempre igual ¿No padre?

Spear: ¿Que quieres decir Blast?

Brodek: Tu siempre queriendo controlarlo todo, pretendiendo que todos hagamos lo que a ti te de la gana sin considerar nuestra opinión. Por eso me marche de casa, porque estaba mas que harto de ti y de tu maldita actitud.

Le decía a modo de reproche el pony verde. Spear molesto le contestó.

Spear: Cállate. Yo solo hago lo que es mejor para todos en nuestra familia.

Brodek: ¿Para todos o para ti?

Spear: ¿Que quieres decir?

Brodek: Reconócelo. Eres un maldito viejo idiota que solo piensa en querer controlarlo todo hasta cuando respiramos.

Spear: ¿Como te atreves ha decirme eso a la cara? Mas respeto a tu padre.

Brodek: ¿Respeto? Tu abuela. Yo hablo con un idiota dominante como tu como me plazca.

Ambos molestos se levantaron de la silla y ambos chocaron sus frente el uno contra el otro mientras sus miradas saltaban chispas.

Spear: Maldito mocoso ¿Así agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti?

Brodek: Ese es el problema, tu nunca has hecho nada por mi. Al menos algo que se considere digna de mención.

Spear: ¿Como te atreves ha decirme eso?

Brodek: Porque es la verdad.

Rain: Hermano. Por favor para.

Leaf: Spear querido. Detente ya por favor.

Spear: Pararé cuando este mocoso vuelva a casa y obedezca mis ordenes.

Brodek: Olvídalo. Yo me fui para obtener la libertad y quitarme a un viejo idiota como tu.

Spear: ¿Como te atreves?

Ambos parecían que iban ha pelearse hasta que Holy Blade sintió algo en su cazadora y sacó su piedra localizadora al cual brillaba esta.

Blade: La piedra. Ha localizado otra gema. Y esta muy cerca de aquí.

Decía el alicornio blanco. Dana le comentó a su hermano.

Dana: ¿Vas ha buscarla ahora hermano?

Blade: Claro. Tengo que asegurarme de que los esbirros del rey Lorken no se hacen con la gema ¿Te vienes Brodek?

Preguntaba Blade a su amigo. Brodek apartándose de su padre haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se cayeran contra el suelo, respondió a su amigo.

Brodek: Por supuesto. Si algo se es que donde hay alguna gema rara de esas hay duros enemigos que partir. Así que cuenta conmigo.

Blade: Perfecto. Dana. Quédate con la familia Saber. Brodek y yo nos vamos a por la gema.

Dana: Por favor hermano. Cuidaos mucho los dos.

Les decía la yegua sin poder evitar preocuparse por ambos sementales.

Brodek: Tranquila hermosa. Ya sabes como somos.

La decía el pony verde sonriente. Dana sonriendo también le respondió.

Dana: Lo se. Se como sois los dos. Por eso os lo digo, ya que los problemas os siguen allá donde vais.

Ambos: Ey...

Se quejaron ambos sementales mientras Dana se reía al igual que la pequeña Shiny por la reacción de estos. Holy Blade dirigiéndose hacia la señora Leaf la dijo.

Blade: Ha sido un placer conocerles señora Saber. Pero Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Leaf: Esta también. Pero tened cuidado.

Brodek: Lo tendremos madre. No te preocupes.

Ambos sementales se iban mientras Spear tras levantarse dijo molesto.

Spear: ¿A donde vas mocoso? Aun no he terminado contigo.

Brodek: ¿Que dices padre? Lo siento. No te oigo. Debe ser por el ruido que se va a formar en el lugar de la gema. Nos vemos padre, quizás mas a tarde o quizás nunca. Si necesitas algo, déjame un mensaje en el contestador. Espera, no lo tengo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se burlaba el pony verde tras desaparecer por la puerta. Spear completamente furioso le gritó.

Spear: Maldito mocoso. Cuando vuelvas te pienso meterte una buena patada en el...

Leaf: Ja, ja, ja. Este brodek.

Shiny: ¿Quieres ver mi cuarto señorita Dana?

Preguntaba la pequeña invitando a Dana a ir a su cuarto. Dana sonriendo la respondió.

Dana: Claro pequeña. Será un placer.

Mas tarde. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la piedra localizadora. Holy Blade y Brodek caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar a una amplia torre del reloj.

Brodek: ¿Ahí esta la gema?

Blade: Si. Según la piedra. La gema debería estar en el interior de esa torre del reloj.

Brodek: Curioso lugar para encontrar una gema.

Completaba el pony verde que no se esperaba que la última gema estuviera en el interior de la alta torre del reloj. Ambos ponis se metieron por una entrada hasta llegar a una gran sala con escaleras que se perdían en lo alto de la torre.

Blade: Según la piedra, la gema esta en lo alto de la torre.

Decía el alicornio blanco. Brodek maldiciendo su suerte al ver que tendrían que subir todos los escalones, dijo molesto.

Brodek: Maldita sea. A subir escaleras y más escaleras que parecen infinitas.

Tras muchos minutos de subir escalones, finalmente llegaron a la parte alta de dicha torre donde podían ver el interior de dicho reloj donde estaban todos los mecanismos que la hacían funcionar.

Blade: Ya estamos arriba. Menuda caminada.

Brodek: Ya lo creo. Mis cascos están deshechos.

Comentaba el pony verde sintiéndose adolorido en sus cascos. Su katana Blood le comentó.

Blood: Desde luego maestro, que quejica es usted. Unos pocos escalones de nada y se pone ha ponerse quisquilloso como un crío.

Le reprochaba la katana. Brodek molesto le respondió.

Brodek: Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tu no tienes piernas ni nada. Lo único que haces es quedarte aquí en mi espalda mientras yo voy cargando a ti como un burro de carga.

Comentaba molesto el pony verde. Blood ahí le dijo en forma presumida.

Blood: Antes de estar encerrado en el arma, yo subía torres el triple de altas que esta para entrenarme.

Brodek: Eso lo dudo.

Blood: Como si un vago como tu pudiera apreciar mis habilidades.

Brodek: ¿Vago? Ahora si que te las has buscado.

Decía enfadado el pony verde sacando la katana y golpeando con ella en diversos mecanismos metálicos a cierto ritmo que casi sonaba como un xilófono. Holy Blade miraba la escena que estaba montando su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza. En ese momento algo le agarró del cuello al alicornio blanco y lo elevó del suelo hasta perderse de vista mientras Brodek seguía golpeando su katana con ella.

Brodek: Y esta. Y esta también. Y esta otra. Y...y...¿Donde esta Blade?

Preguntaba el pony verde que no veía al alicornio por ninguna parte.

Blood: Ni idea maestro. Estaba demasiado ocupado con tu "sinfonía" para ver donde estaba su amigo.

Le comentaba con sarcasmo la katana. Brodek guardando el arma, trataba de buscar a su amigo.

Brodek: Blade. Blade.

Alzaba la voz el pony verde esperando que este le respondiera. Al no recibir respuesta, se puso a caminar para buscarlo.

Brodek: Vamos hombre. Ahora no es el momento de jugar al escondite.

Decía este ya algo molesto que Holy Blade no le respondiera. Todo ellos sin fijarse de que este estaba justo encima de él. El alicornio blanco estaba suspendidos en el aire siendo su cuello rodeado por la cola de una extraña criatura. Parecía un gusano marrón, con unos pequeños tentáculos a modo de brazos y piernas. Al final donde sería la cabeza tenía una gran boca redonda rodeada de dientes y sin ojos. Con su cola estaba estrangulando al alicornio blanco mientras este luchaba por liberarse. El gusano iba acercando su boca a la cabeza del alicornio para devorarlo. Blade no podía gritar para llamar a su amigo pero al final optó por sacar su espada como podía y clavársela justo en el interior de la boca de la criatura haciendo chillar de dolor y finalmente lo soltara haciendo que el alicornio cayera justo encima del pony verde.

Brodek: Au ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Por que me saltas encima?

Se quejaba el pony verde mientras Holy Blade logrando levantarse y tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aire le contestó.

Blade: Maldita sea Brodek. Un maldito monstruo con forma de gusano me pilló por sorpresa y trató de estrangularme por arriba.

Brodek: ¿Un monstruo?

Blade: Ese de arriba.

Señalaba el alicornio con el casco hacia arriba donde estaba todavía el gusano que apuntaba con su boca al dúo. Luego la criatura soltó un especie de grito y mas criaturas similares a esta salieron de todas partes. Aquello puso al dúo en guardia.

Brodek: Pero ¿De donde salen esas cosas?

Blade: No lo se pero sea lo que sea, nos va a tocar pelear.

Decía el alicornio poniéndose en guardia. Brodek sacando su katana le contestó sonriente.

Brodek: Pelear. Mi parte favorita. Vamos a por ellos.

Ambos se lanzaron por su lado para atacar a los monstruos. Blade voló hacia un monstruo que estaba subida a una rueda dentada y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó caerse a gran altura. Luego disparó un rayo que atravesó a otro monstruo que se asomaba reventando lo que sería la cabeza. Luego concentrando energías en sus cascos, lanzó algunas esferas contra otros dos monstruos logrando introducirlas en sus bocas y que estas explotaran por dentro.

Brodek dividiendo sus katana en otras dos, saltó en medio de un grupo y con veloces movimientos los iba despedazando. Unos monstruos que estaban sobre una plataforma elevada, lanzaban desde sus bocas unas especie de bolas de baba amarilla. Brodek las esquivaba haciendo que impactaran en el suelo provocando una pequeña explosión y un humo amarillo pestilente. Brodek de un saltó logró llegar hasta la plataforma donde estaban estos. Al primero le atravesó la boca hasta que la punta salía por el otro lado. Un monstruo trató de dispararle por la espalda, pero Brodek rápidamente se giró y le atravesó por debajo la katana bloqueando el disparo haciendo que su ataque no pudiera salir y explotara la cabeza. Brodek sacó la espada dejando caer el cuerpo muerto del monstruo. Otros dos monstruos el rodeaban a ambos lados y le dispararon. Brodek fue mas rápido y saltó para abajo haciendo que ambos monstruos de dieran el uno al otro matándose mutuamente.

Holy Blade agarró a un monstruo con su magia y lo usó de escudo para bloquear el disparo de otro monstruo. Acto seguido el alicornio lo lanzó al monstruo que agarraba con su magia contra el otro, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al vacío mientras los dos rugían.

Por detrás de él iba Brodek que corría a toda velocidad con sus katanas por delante, atravesando a varios gusanos que se quedaban uno a uno clavados en sus katanas y luego los estrelló contra la pared provocando un gran temblor y una leve grieta en la pared.

Blade: Brodek por favor. Ten cuidado. Que esta torre es antigua y se la considera una gran atracción turística.

Le decía con tono serio el alicornio blanco. Brodek sacando sus katanas de los gusanos muertos le respondió.

Brodek: Lo siento. Pero como ya sabes, cuando me concentro en el trabajo, no presto atención a otras cosas.

Decía este. Mas gusanos emergieron de plataformas altas. Todos estos se preparaban para disparar contra el dúo donde ambos se pusieron en guardia. Estuvieron a punto de disparar contra ambos, hasta que unos rayos eléctricos surgieron de la nada golpeando a dichos gusanos.

Blade: ¿Y eso?

Preguntaba el alicornio sorprendido y una voz le captó la atención.

Gunsmith: ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Bromeaba Gunsmith apareciendo volando por el hueco del reloj que estaba semiabierta, disparando mas rayos eléctricos contra el resto de los gusanos que estaban en dichas plataformas. Finalmente todos los monstruos fueron liquidados y Gunsmith bajando hasta donde estaban Blade y Brodek los saludo sonriente.

Gunsmith: Hola chicos. Espero no haber llegado muy tarde.

Brodek: Hombre viejo. Tu aquí.

Blade: ¿Que haces aquí amigo?

Comentaban estos a su amigo. Gunsmith tranquilamente les respondió.

Gunsmith: Estaba hace poco interrogando a Sofía y creo que he podido llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Cuando volaba por aquí oí fuertes ruidos en la torre del reloj y fui a ver que pasaba ¿Y vosotros?

Blade: Estábamos buscando una gema. Estamos seguros de que esta aquí.

Xeno: Mas bien estaba aquí.

Se oyó la voz del hechicero sirviente de Dolf. Los tres sementales se pusieron en guardia y aun mas cuando el hechicero apareció mediante un tele transporte sobre una plataforma elevada.

Blade: Xeno. Debí haberme imaginado que no estarías lejos.

Le decía de forma acusadora el alicornio blanco. Xeno riéndose le contestó.

Xeno: Ja, ja, ja. Por supuesto Blade. Allá donde haya una gema mi deber es llevársela a mi señor Dolf. En esta ocasión llegas muy tarde Blade. Tenemos la gema.

Blade: ¿Que?

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio. Xeno ante la expresión de sorpresa del alicornio blanco, se rió mientras este le decía.

Xeno: Si. Hace rato los soldados del rey Lorken encontraron la gema. Y la deben estar llevándola al tren para ir luego al reino.

Holy Blade sacando la piedra localizadora para revisarla, efectivamente señalaba que la gema se estaba desplazando.

Brodek: Espera un momento. Hace poco que la piedra esa localizó la gema y fue hace nada ¿Como han podido llevársela casi ahora sin que nos cruzáramos antes con ellos?

Preguntaba el pony verde que no comprendía el por que no se toparon con nadie que se llevara la gema. Holy Blade aportó su teoría.

Blade: Posiblemente usaran a los caballeros alados para llegar antes y coger la gema.

Brodek: Maldita sea ¿Para eso hemos subido tantas escaleras para luego irnos con los cascos vacíos?

Gunsmith: Aun no. Aun tardará el tren en salir. Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar.

Decía el alicornio marrón. Estos estaban dispuestos a ir hacia la estación de tren. Por desgracia Xeno tenía otros planes.

Xeno: No lo creo.

Xeno golpeó el suelo con el extremo del bastón y el cráneo de dicho objeto le brillaron en las cuencas unas llamas rojas. En ese momento alrededor del grupo se le formó un campo de fuego a modo de burbuja.

Blade: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Preguntaba el alicornio mirando dicha burbuja de fuego donde un intenso calor se producía alrededor de los tres. El hechicero riéndose respondió.

Xeno: Este es un hechizo donde los tres moriréis quemados de forma lenta y dolorosa. Ja, ja, ja.

Holy Blade trató de tele transportarse fuera de la burbuja pero no pudo.

Xeno: Ni te molestes. La burbuja bloquea cualquier tipo de magia.

Gunsmith: ¿Soy yo? ¿O esta burbuja se hace cada vez mas pequeña?

Preguntaba el alicornio marrón donde efectivamente, dicha burbuja parecía hacerse mas pequeña por momentos.

Xeno: No te equivocas. La burbuja se ira reduciendo hasta que finalmente caigáis muertos por quemaduras extremas. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el hechicero mientras el trío de amigos veían como dicha burbuja se hacía mas y mas pequeña. Era cuestión de tiempo que ya no tuvieran sitio.

Los tres trataban de buscar la forma de salir de ahí pero no se les ocurría nada. El hechicero se reía perversamente ante la inminente muerte de Holy Blade y amigos, hasta que un rayo le golpeó en la cara.

Xeno: ¿Pero que? Oh no. He perdido la concentración.

Maldecía el hechicero que por perder la concentración, la burbuja se deshizo liberando al grupo.

Blade: Esto ya esta otra cosa.

Gunsmith: Por fin aire fresco.

Brodek: Si. Yo ya me sentía algo quemado ahí dentro.

Comentaban estos mientras Xeno no comprendía lo que había pasado.

Xeno: Pero ¿Que ha ocurrido?

Draigon: Yo he sido lo que ha ocurrido.

Respondía apareciendo Draigon mediante un tele transporte. Xeno se sorprendió al verlo.

Xeno: ¿Maestro Draigon?

Draigon: Así es. Y esta vez vengo a acabar contigo.

Decía el alicornio de las estrellas deseoso de acabar con el hechicero y por esa razón adoptaba pose de combate. Xeno estaba furioso por no haber acabado con Holy Blade y su grupo. Pese a ello dijo.

Xeno: No importa. Al menos os he entretenido lo suficiente para que los caballeros de Lorken puedan llevarse la gema lejos de vosotros. Ahora adiós.

Y le hechicero despareció mediante un tele transporte, a tiempo de esquivar un rayo lanzando por Draigon que este molesto exclamó.

Draigon: Maldita sea. Escapó.

Blade: Ya tendrás otra vez amigo. Ahora tenemos que ir a la estación. Tenemos un tren que tomar.

Afuera por la rendija de la torre del reloj, salían Draigon junto con Holy Blade y Gunsmith que entre los dos cargaban a Brodek sujetándole los brazos. Los tres alicornios y el pony verde volaban a toda velocidad para alcanzar el tren con la gema, antes de que pueda esta escapar.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota: La escena de Gunsmith con Sofia fue idea de Gunsmith-6798**


	43. Expreso Hacia la Perdición

**Expreso Hacia la Perdición**

En la estación de trenes. Dallas estaba subido en una locomotora junto con varias tropas del reino de Lorken. Era un gran tren negro con aspecto demoniaco y muy largo donde podían caber varios caballeros, llevando consigo al menos cuatro vagones. Dos de carga que iban atrás del todo y otros dos de pasajeros. Las tropas estaban repartidas en los vagones del tren.

Dallas: Daos prisa. Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que ese condenado espectro venga a por la gema.

Decía el gran minotauro armado con su enorme mazo y con una garra sostenía una caja de madera donde dentro de ella estaba la gema.

Dallas: Si no nos damos prisa y ese espectro nos quita la última game, todos sufriremos la cólera del rey...es decir del general Kane..o algo así. Así que vamos. Poned en marcha el tren.

Ordenaba el general a dos caballeros que estaban en la sala de máquinas llenando de carbón el fuego de la caldera. Luego estos cerraron la puerta de la caldera y mirando al general le contestaron.

Caballero: Estamos listos para salir señor.

Dallas sonrió satisfecho al ver que ya podían salir de la estación.

Dallas: Pues en marcha. Inmediatamente.

Ordenó el general y acto seguido sonó el silbato del tren indicando que iban a salir. Poco a poco el tren iba iniciando su marcha. Justo cuando por la entrada de la estación llegaban Holy Blade y los otros.

Blade: El tren.

Gunsmith: Se escapa.

Draigon: Vamos. Tenemos que cogerlo.

Brodek: Lo que sea. Pero ya.

Los cuatro fueron corriendo o mas bien volando salvo Brodek. Estos tuvieron que darse prisa ya que el tren iba ganando velocidad. Holy Blade, Gunsmith y Draigon que iban volando lograron llegar al cuarto vagón. Brodek que iba a pata corría lo que podía para llegar al tren.

Brodek: Chicos esperadme...Que yo no puedo volar como vosotros.

Gritaba el pony verde mientras el tren iba ganando ya velocidad. Brodek iba llegando ya al borde del asfalto de la estación y tomando impulso por la carrera, pegó un enorme salto donde iba llegando al último vagón. Por desgracia no iba a llegar por poco.

Brodek: Ay no...

El pony verde miraba con horror como no llegaba por poco al extremo del vagón. Se habría estrellado contra las vías si no le hubiera cogido con su magia Holy Blade que estaba al extremo del cuarto tren.

Blade: Te tengo.

Brodek: Ay Blade tío. Muchas gracias.

Agradecía el pony verde contento de no haberse estrellado contra las vías. Blade trataba de traer al pony verde pero el tren iba ya bastante deprisa por lo que le costaba traerlo hacia el vagón.

Brodek: Vamos Blade. Tráeme deprisa.

Blade: Hago lo que puedo Brodek...Pero no es fácil...

Holy Blade hacía un gran esfuerzo para evitar que el pony verde se alejara por la velocidad del tren. Un caballero acorazado apareció de detrás del alicornio y alzó su hacha dispuesto ha matarlo. Holy Blade se dio cuenta de ello pero ahora mismo no podía defenderse porque tenía que mantener la concentración para evitar que Brodek se cayera o se alejara del tren.

Blade: Maldita sea. Si suelto a Brodek se fastidio para él.

Decía el alicornio blanco preocupado de que el caballero le atacara aprovechando que este no podía defenderse. El caballero acorazado lanzó su ataque hacia el semental pero justo en el último momento un rayo mágico impactó en el arma haciendo que este se la cayera y otro rayo le atravesó la espalda acabando con él. Cuando el caballero cayó al suelo, aparecieron Gunsmith y Draigon siendo estos quienes lanzaron antes los rayos. Holy Blade agradeció la ayuda a ambos amigos.

Blade: Muy oportunos chicos.

Gunsmith: Para eso estamos.

Draigon: Justo a tiempo llegamos.

Respondían estos sonrientes. Brodek mirando preocupado el suelo donde estaba las vías les gritó.

Brodek: Muy bien todo eso pero...Os recuerdo que yo todavía no estoy a salvo.

Gritaba el pony verde que aun estaba siendo sujeto por la magia de Holy Blade y poco a poco se iba alejando del tren que ya iba a toda velocidad. Gunsmith y Draigon ayudaron a Holy Blade y entre los tres con su magia lograron traer a Brodek al tren y este se pudiera subir. El pony verde lo agradeció.

Brodek: Uf. Menos mal. Pensé que me iba a quedar fuera por el hecho de no llevar billete encima.

Comentaba el pony verde respirando aliviado al ver que ya estaba en el tren al cual este avanzaba a gran velocidad.

Draigon: ¿Estas bien?

Preguntaba este. Brodek asintiendo con la cabeza respondió.

Brodek: Si. Ahora si. Y ahora tengo ganas de partir unas cuantas cabezas.

Decía ahora de forma decidida el pony verde chocando ambos cascos. Holy Blade ahí dijo.

Blade: Ahora tenemos que recuperar la gema. Vamos deprisa. Seguro que la tiene Dallas al final del tren.

Estos asintieron y fueron corriendo a lo largo del cuarto vagón para llegar hasta donde estaba Dallas. Estos se toparon con varios caballeros que les iban cortando el paso y no tuvieron mas remedio que luchar contra estos.

Mientras Dallas que estaba en la locomotora, comentó.

Dallas: Maldita sea. Ese maldito espectro y sus amigos han logrado llegar al tren. Debemos deshacernos de ellos como sea.

Comentaba el minotauro que ahora era consciente de que Holy Blade y sus compañeros habían logrado llegar al tren. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia los dos caballeros que estaban con él y les ordenó.

Dallas: Desenganchad el cuarto vagón.

Caballero: Pero señor. Aun tenemos tropas en el cuarto vagón.

Trataba de explicarle el caballero pero el general sin querer escucharle le respondió.

Dallas: Me da igual eso. Ahora mismo nuestra principal preocupación es proteger la gema y llevarla a nuestro reino. Así que vamos. Desenganchad el cuarto vagón.

Les ordenaba el general gritándoles enfadado a estos.

Los caballeros no tuvieron mas remedio que obedecer su orden y luego dirigirse a unas cuatro palancas enumeradas. Uno de los caballeros bajó la cuarta palanca marcada con un cuarto.

Holy Blade y los otros había logrando deshacerse de los soldados quedando solo unos pocos. En ese momento notaron que el cuarto vagón se ha desengancho.

Gunsmith: Chicos. Han desenganchado el cuarto vagón.

Draigon: Pretenden deshacerse de nosotros.

Brodek: Deprisa. Aun tenemos tiempo de pasar al otro lado.

Los cuatro sementales fueron al final del vagón y saltaron aprovechando que no había demasiada distancia y por fortuna logaron llegar al tercer vagón. Desde ahí vieron como se alejaba de ellos el cuarto vagón con varios caballeros que aun seguían en dicho vagón perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Blade: Estamos en el tercer vagón.

Brodek: Si. Ese maldito cara perro con forma de minotauro gordinflón nos ha tratado de dejarnos tirados en las vías. Ahora si que tengo ganas de partirle en dos su fea cara.

Decía molesto el pony verde empuñando su katana. Ahí Draigón le comentó.

Draigon: Antes tenemos que llegar hasta donde está este. Y presiento que no será fácil. Por un lado los caballeros que traten de cortarnos el paso y el riesgo de que desenganchen otro vagón para dejarnos atrás.

Gunsmith: Pues abrámonos entre todos los guardias.

Decía decidido el alicornio marrón. Los caballeros que estaban en el lugar se ponían en formación para cortar el paso al grupo. Mientras, Dallas se enteró de que Holy Blade y los otros habían llegado al tercer vagón. Su plan de dejarles atrás en el cuarto vagón había fallado

Dallas: Esos malditos han llegado al tercer vagón. Desenganchad el tercer vagón ya.

Ordenaba el general furioso de que su plan no haya funcionado. Uno de los caballeros le respondió algo temeroso.

Caballero: Me temo que no es posible hacerlo ahora mi general. Una vez que se desengancha un vagón de esta forma, hay que esperar un tiempo para poder desenganchar otro después.

Dallas: ¿Que estupided es esa? ¿Como es posible eso de que haya que esperar un tiempo para desenganchar otro vagón? ¿No basta con bajar la palanca y ya esta?

Preguntaba enfadado el minotauro empuñando su mazo de forma amenazante al caballero. Este asustado le respondió al general.

Caballero: No lo se general. Simplemente es así. La palanca siguiente queda bloqueada hasta que pase un tiempo.

En respuesta el minotauro aun mas furioso, golpeo con violencia su mazo contra el suelo asustado a los dos caballeros. Este furioso maldijo su suerte.

Dallas: Maldita sea. Pues daos prisa para hacerlo funcionar o serán vuestras cabezas las que estarán debajo de mi mazo.

Amenazaba el minotauro asustando a los caballeros de tal manera que rápidamente se pusieron con las palancas tratando de bajarlas pero estas estaban estas bloqueadas.

Mientras. El grupo combatía a los caballeros del tercer vagón de carga.

Blade: Tomad esto. Senda de los Cien Puños...

Holy Blade lanzó varios puñetazos a alta velocidad golpeando a todo caballero que se encontraba mandándolo a volar por los aires y algunos salían despedidos por la ventana cayendo al exterior y dándose contra el suelo del campo abierto o chocando con algún árbol que había por ahí.

Gunsmith: Lanzamiento de Luz Boreal.

Gunsmith lanzó un rayo helado en forma de aurora boreal congelando a varios caballeros en el proceso.

Un caballero trató de golpear a Draigon pero este con una espada mágica convocada por este detuvo el ataque. Este mantuvo el pulso en su espada contra el caballero girando su arma con la del caballero logrando desarmarlo, luego le dio una patada que lo mandó contra la pared y luego caer al suelo.

Draigon: Tenemos que darnos prisa. Es cuestión de tiempo que desenganchen este tren con nosotros dentro.

Informaba el alicornio de las estrellas al grupo. Brodek que tenía encima de este a varios caballeros acorazados tratando de retenerlos con sus hachas mientras este los bloqueaba con su katana, haciendo fuerza logró de un empujón quitarse de encima a todos estos y luego decir.

Brodek: Je ¿No podríamos quedarnos un poco mas? Esto me divierte bastante ya.

Decía el pony verde sonriente disfrutando de machacar caballeros. Gunsmith que con una lanza de hielo atravesaba a un caballero acorazado, tuvo que darle la razón a Draigon.

Gunsmith: De nada servirá machacar a todos estos caballeros si nos quedamos atrás.

Blade: La gema es lo importante. Vamos.

Decía ahora el alicornio blanco. Abriéndose pasó entre los caballeros se dirigían hacia el segundo vagón que era de pasajeros.

General: Mi general. Estamos listos para desenganchar el tercer vagón.

Informaba el caballero al general. Este rápidamente le ordenó a su subordinado.

Dalla: Pues no os quedéis parados y desenganchad el tercer vagón pero ya.

Ordenaba el minotauro y el caballero obedeciendo bajó la palanca del tercer vagón. Para su desgracia el grupo de Blade había logrado llegar al segundo vagón justo cuando el tercero se desenganchó y se quedó atrás.

Gunsmith: Por los pelos.

Decía el alicornio marrón respirando aliviado de no estar ahora mismo en el tercer vagón que se iba quedando ahora atrás en las vías. Mas caballeros armados aparecieron.

Brodek: Esto ya me esta fastidiando...CERO...

Gritó Brodek ya harto de tantas interrupciones, lanzando su ataque cero llevándose por delante a cientos de caballeros y destrozando parte del segundo y primer vagón de pasajeros.

Brodek: Vía libre.

Decía con aire triunfador el pony verde mientras se sacudía los cascos. Su katana Blood con tono sarcástico dijo.

Blood: Presumido.

Por desgracia no todos los caballeros fueron alcanzados por el ataque de Brodek ya que muchos estaban a los lados del vagón y el rayo no les había alcanzado a estos.

Draigon: Aun nos quedan.

Blade: Estos tipos nos harán perder el tiempo. Hay que buscar otra ruta.

Gunsmith: Yo me encargo.

Gunsmith disparó un rayo mágico al techo formando un gran agujero en este. Gunsmith volando por encima les dijo a sus compañeros.

Gunsmith: Por aquí.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Holy Blade y Draigon se subieron arriba volando y Brodek pegó un salto esquivando así el ataque de hacha de un caballero acorazado que intento cortarle con un ataque horizontal de su arma.

Los cuatro estaban ahora arriba en el techo del vagón de pasajeros.

Gunsmith: Por aquí llegaremos mas rápido.

Decía el alicornio y estos fueron corriendo por el techo luchando contra el viento que se formaba por la velocidad del tren. También tenían que evitar ser atravesados por la espadas de los caballeros que estaban todavía en el vagón. Estos con sus espadas atravesaban el techo tratando de dar al grupo.

Caballero: Podemos desenganchar ya el segundo vagón.

Dallas: Rápido. Están cada vez mas cerca.

Gritaba el general furioso y preocupado al ver lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban cada vez el grupo de Holy Blade. El caballero obedeciendo, bajó la palanca número 2 para desenganchar el segundo vagón.

Para mala suerte del general. El grupo de Holy Blade había llegado al primer vagón ya mientras el segundo se perdía ya en las vías en la lejanía. Brodek por poco no lo consigue ya que este fue el último en saltar del techo justo cuando el tren se desenganchó.

Brodek: Carai. Cada vez cuesta mas llegar al siguiente vagón.

Comentaba el pony verde mientras veía como el vagón se perdía en la lejanía.

Draigon: Vamos. Un vagón mas y nada podrá interponerse en que recuperemos la gema.

Animaba el alicornio de las estrellas. Estos asintieron e hicieron un último esfuerzo para llegar a la locomotora. Varios caballeros trataron de cortarles el paso pero estos eran demasiado fuertes para ellos y lograban quitárselos de en medio a base de golpes o con su magia. Finalmente estaban llegando por la mitad del vagón y quedaba poco para llegar a la sala de máquinas. Dalas veía enormemente preocupado como el grupo estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde estaba él. Así hasta que el caballero que lo acompañaba le dijo.

Caballero: General. Podemos desenganchar el último vagón.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro del minotauro y dijo.

Dallas: Perfecto. Desenganchad ya ese vagón.

Dicho y hecho el caballero bajó la última palanca desenganchado el último vagón justo donde estaban Holy Blade y los otros.

Brodek: Chicos. Odio ser el portador de malas noticias, pero el tren se ha desenganchado. Con nosotros dentro todavía.

Decía el pony verde golpeando con su casco a un caballero tumbándolo al suelo. Holy Blade tirando por la ventana a otro caballero dijo.

Blade: Maldita sea. No hay tiempo para llegar de un salto.

Gunsmith: No te preocupes. De esto me ocupo yo.

Gunsmith saltó por encima de un caballero acorazado y pisándole la cara y hacerle caer de espaldas al suelo, tomó impulsó para llegar al final del vagón y una vez en el extremo gritó.

Gunsmith: Rayo Hielo.

Gunsmith lanzó un rayo de hielo desde su cuerno congelando la base desde donde estaba hasta llegar a la parte de la locomotora. El alicornio había formado un puente donde se podría cruzar y mantenía unido el vagón con la locomotora.

Gunsmith: Problema solucionado. Acabó de inaugurar un nuevo puente. Le llamaré el gran Puente de Hielobruklin.

Bromeaba el alicornio. El grupo no se hizo esperar y cruzaron corriendo el puente. Brodek que iba el último, hacía patinaje artístico por encima del hielo mientras pasaba por dicho puente helado.

Estos habían llegado ya a la zona de la locomotora. Los caballeros del primer vagón trataron de seguirlos por el puente de hielo. Draigon viendo eso dijo.

Draigon: De eso nada.

El alicornio de las estrellas formó una esfera solar y la lanzó contra el puente destruyéndolo y hacer que el último vagón se fuera quedando atrás. Los caballeros que estaban por el puente cayeron fuera de las vías, los que cayeron dentro de las vías sufrieron una muerte arroz al ser arrollados por las ruedas del tren que pese a que ya no tenía medio de locomoción, iba todavía a una velocidad que se podría considerarse mortal.

Holy Blade y su grupo estaban enfrente de Dallas que estaba este empuñando su "hacha" al lado de sus dos caballeros.

 **Fanfic interrumpido.**

Brodek: Un momento...

Gritó Brodek mirando a pantalla y ahí se puso a hablar el pony verde.

Brodek: Vamos a ver ¿No se supone que Dallas usa un martillo y no un hacha? ¿Por que ahora dices que empuña un hacha si este siempre usa un enorme martillo o maza?

Preguntaba el pony verde al autor de este fanfic. Yo ahí le respondió.

Silverwolf850: Vale. Me he equivocado el escribir. A veces me confundo en algunas palabras y pongo otra cosa que no debería poner realmente.

Brodek: Bueno. Solo lo tienes que cambiar y ya esta. Es que vamos, confundirte en algo tan tonto como eso.

Me comentaba el pony verde a mí. Claro esta que yo no me quedo de brazos cruzados y le respondo algo molesto.

Silverwolf850: Vale, vale. Tampoco te pases. Todos cometemos errores. Aunque no lo creas suelo ser cuidadoso al escribir y procuró no cometer algún error. Actualmente estoy revisando mi fanfic "El Renacer de los Celestes" capítulo a capítulo en busca de errores y encontré unos cuantos. Por lo que me toca corregirlos.

Brodek: ¿En serio corriges capítulo a capítulo ese fanfic? Mi madre, si lo tengo entendido, ese fanfic tuyo tiene mas de 200 capítulos.

Comentaba sorprendido el pony verde. Yo por supuesto me reí levemente y le contestó.

Silverwolf850: Si je, je, je. Sin duda fue uno de mis trabajos mas ambiciosos. Creo que he batido el record de capítulos en ese fanfic y será difícil que cualquier otro logré superar mi record je, je, je. Lastima que ahora me toque revisarlo por completo. Y creo que voy ya hasta el capítulo 121 corregido o así.

Brodek: Madre. Si que es largo ¿Te animarías a hacer 300 capítulos en otro fanfic?

Me decía esto último casi a modo de desafió mientras sonreía. Yo le contestó.

Silverwolf850: No lo creo. Ni creo que quiera repetir una proeza semejante.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Gallina...co, co, co, cooo...

Se burlaba de mi el pony verde mientras imitaba una gallina. Aquello bastó para que una vena hinchada se me formase en la cabeza y le respondo ya molesto a este.

Silverwolf850: Cállate. O pediré a tu autor original que te pongo en una trampa mortal compuesta por pinchos, púas venenosas, cobras salvajes y alguna oveja explosiva de los juegos de Worm y con una pantalla de televisión mostrando la versión extendida de Dragon Ball Evolution.

Le amenaza al pony verde. Este sonriendo levemente alzó sus cascos en señal de paz y le responde.

Brodek: Je, je, je. Vale, vale. Solo bromeaba.

Silverwolf850: Mas te vale.

 **Retornando al fanfic.**

Holy Blade y su grupo estaban enfrente de Dallas que estaba este empuñando su "martillo" al lado de sus dos caballeros.

Dallas: Malditos. Quizás halláis logrado llegar hasta aquí. Pero si creéis que lograreis haceros con la gema, estáis listos. Os aplastaré a todos con mi maza y llevaré vuestras cabezas a mi rey.

Amenazaba el gran minotauro golpeando el suelo con su maza. Holy Blade y su grupo se pusieron en guardia.

Grunsmith: Condenado minotauro. Mira que desenganchar los vagones con nosotros dentro.

Decía enfadado el alicornio marrón. Dallas de forma aguerrida le respondió

Dallas: Aré lo que sea con tal de llevar la gema a su destino y deshacerme de vosotros en el proceso.

Brodek: Pues menos mal que no te dio por desenganchar el primero vagón. Por que por muy rápido que hubiéramos corrido o volado, no creo que hubiéramos cruzado los cuatro vagones para llegar a la locomotora a tiempo.

Dijo de repente el pony verde. Al oír eso, los ojos de Dallas se abrieron en par en par y golpeándose la frente con su garra dijo este molesto.

Dallas: Maldita sea ¿Como no se me ocurrió eso antes?

Maldecía el minotauro y luego este furioso miró a sus dos subordinados y les gritó a ambos.

Dallas: Idiotas ¿Por que no me avisasteis de eso antes?

Caballero: Eh...No se nos ocurrió.

Dalas: IDIOTAAAAS..

Gritó completamente furioso el minotauro asustando a los dos caballeros que temblaban de miedo ante la furia del general. Holy Blade considerando que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo le ordenaba a Dallas.

Blade: Entréganos la gema Dallas y te dejaremos ir.

Gunsmith: Al menos no con demasiados golpes en tu fea cara.

Decían estos. Dallas mirando a sus subordinados les ordenó a estos.

Dallas: No os quedéis ahí parados como idiotas y atacad.

Ambos caballeros se miraron el uno al otro un tanto dudosos. El general enfadado porque estos no hiciesen nada les volvió a gritarles.

Dallas: ¿Es que acaso no me habéis oído? Atacadles ahora o sufriréis mi ira.

Al final los dos caballeros obedecieron a su líder y se lanzaron a atacar a Holy Blade y su grupo. Segundos después se oyeron el sonido de unos golpes y acto seguido salieron volando los dos caballeros por la ventana cayendo sobre un campo de hierba.

Dallas: Maldita sea. Estoy rodeado de inútiles.

Comentaba molesto el minotauro echando una zarpa a su cara. Holy Blade ahí le dijo.

Blade: Ríndete Dallas y entréganos la gema. Te prometo que te dejaremos ir si nos la entregas.

Dallas: Olvídalo maldito alicornio. Si crees que voy ha cedértela así como así es que no me conoces bien.

Dragion: Haz el favor de entregar la gema. No tiene sentido pelear aquí ahora.

Brodek: Si amigo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, te superamos en número.

Decía en tono burlón el pony verde. Pese a ello el minotauro no parecía preocupado en ese punto y les respondió.

Dallas: Ja...Que me superéis en número no garantiza que podrías conmigo. Ahora sufrir la ira del toro.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el minotauro cargó a toda velocidad contra estos placando por completo a Holy Blade y llevándolo al extremo opuesto de la locomotora estrellándolo contra la pared quedando poco como para mandarlo a la puerta de salida que llevaría a las vías. El minotauro se separó de este dejando al alicornio en la pared y este cayó al suelo aturdido por el golpe. Los amigos de Blade fueron ha ayudarlo.

Draigon: Blade.

Gunsmith: Aguanta.

Brodek: Se acabó. Me voy ha hacerme una cazadora con su piel y lo que sobre para unas botas. Blood prepárate.

Blood: Como ordene maestro.

Los tres saltaron para atacar a Dallas pero este con un rápido movimiento de su mazo los golpeó a todos mandándolos contra la pared contrario. Draigon por poco no llegó a meterse en la caldera aunque se quemó un poco la cola, obligando a este ha apagarla.

Dallas: Ja, ja, ja. Insectos. Nada podéis hacer contra un general como yo.

Se jactaba el minotauro con una sonrisa burlona y malvada. Holy Blade que se había recuperado del golpe le dijo.

Blade: Veamos si yo puedo.

El alicornio se lanzó hacia el minotauro lanzando un puñetazo pero este lo bloqueó con la armadura de su brazo. El minotauro contraatacó con un movimiento de su mazo pero el alicornio se agachó y luego realizó un salto con voltereta dándole una patada bajo el mentón del minotauro haciéndole retroceder. Holy Blade trató de atacarlo de nuevo pero el minotauro le agarró del cuello con su garra elevándole del suelo y este furioso le dijo.

Dallas: Condenado espectro. Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso.

Dijo el minotauro furioso sin soltarle del cuello al alicornio y estrellarlo contra la pared de la locomotora abollando parte del metal de este. Y sin detenerse el minotauro comenzó a estrangular al alicornio mientras este trataba de liberarse. Dallas alzó con su otra garra el mazo dispuesto a pulverizar la cabeza del alicornio, pero un rayo negro con estrellas brillantes le golpeó apartándolo de Holy Blade donde este se apoyó al suelo recobrando el aliento. Draigon que fue el autor del ataque fue a ayudar al alicornio blanco.

Draigon: ¿Estas bien Blade?

Preguntaba este mientras Holy Blade tosiendo un poco mientras recuperaba el aire le respondió.

Blade: Si. Aunque ese tipo es sin duda fuerte.

Gunsmith: No si le atacamos unidos.

Comentaba Gunsmith que vino junto con Brodek. Dallas recuperándose del ataque les gritó a estos.

Dallas: No importa cuantos os juntéis. Jamás derrotareis a un general como yo.

El minotauro picó el suelo con uno de sus patas y se lanzó de nuevo corriendo hacia el grupo dispuesto a placar con todos ellos.

Gunsmith: Muro de Hielo.

Gritó Gunsmith creando con su magia un gran muro de hielo para cortarle el paso al minotauro. Por desgracia el minotauro de un golpe atravesó el muro como si nada destrozándola por completo. Gunsmith se quedó impactado ante la enorme facilidad con que el minotauro destrozó el muro de hielo que este había creado.

Gunsmith: Mi madre. Que locomotora...Y no me refiero a donde estamos nosotros ahora.

Exclamaba sorprendido el alicornio. Brodek armado con su katana cargada, se lanzó hacia el minotauro para pararlo.

Brodek: Quieto parado tío. Te detengo por exceso de velocidad y te voy a quitar todos los puntos del carnet de conducir.

Decía desafiante Brodek cargando su arma mientras corría al encuentro del minotauro. El pony verde con su katana cargada, cargó contra este y ambos chocaron con violencia donde Brodek bloqueaba con su katana contra la dura cornamenta el minotauro. El choque fue tal que provocó una gran onda de impacto que hizo temblar el tren entero. Brodek hacía un enorme esfuerzo para tratar de detener al minotauro pero este era enormemente fuerte y lograba arrastrarlo.

Draigon: Aguante Brodek. Allá voy.

Gritaba Draigon saltando por encima del pony verde listo para acatar al minotauro. Dallas vio eso y de un movimiento de su cabeza lanzó a Brodek hacia arriba golpeando a Draigon y mandando a ambos contra el techo. Los dos cayeron del techo justo para que Dallas los golpeara a los dos con su maza y mandarlos de nuevo contra la pared que daba a la entrada de la locomotora.

Dallas: Ja, ja, ja. Ni siquiera estoy sudando.

Gunsmith: Pues veamos si estoy de hace sudar. Sky Thunder.

Gritó Gunsmith y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura azul cielo donde de esta surgían rayos.

Blade: Yo no soy menos. Aura Dorada.

Y Holy Blade adoptó su forma de cuando activa el Aura Dorada. Dallas miró eso pero aun así no se impresionó.

Dallas: Da igual. Os voy a dejar como dos sellos de diez cincuenta.

Blade: Inténtalo.

El alicornio voló a una gran velocidad que el minotauro no tuvo tiempo de percibir y fue golpeando en el pecho de la armadura logrando agrietar parte de esta. Luego retrocedió el alicornio blanco para permitir a su amigo Gunsmith atacar a este también. Dallas lanzó su mazo contra este para aplastarlo pero Gunsmith lo bloqueó con una espada eléctrica convocada por este. El alicornio marrón ahí sonrío y con su espada provocó una descarga eléctrica sacudiendo varios miles de voltios al minotauro haciendo gritar a este de dolor. Pese a ello el minotauro logró atrapar el alicornio por el cuello y lanzarlo contra el suelo pese a las descargas.

Holy Blade a gran velocidad golpeó al minotauro con una fuerte patada por la espalda pero la armadura aguantó el golpe logrando solamente moverlo unos centímetros. El minotauro se reía por ello.

Brodek con su katana saltó hacia el general y de un tajo logró dañar parte de la armadura pero no demasiado. Draigon con su magia disparó un rayo pero el minotauro se mantuvo firme en el sitio protegiéndose con su mazo y armadura, logrando así aguantar el ataque.

Dallas: Ja, ja, ja. Perdéis el tiempo. Esta armadura está diseñada para aguantar los mas duros ataques.

Se burlaba el minotauro mientras el grupo se ponía en guardia para seguir atacándolo. Todos lanzaban sus ataques contra el general pero la armadura lograban aguantar bien los ataques y este contraatacaba con su mazo golpeando a todos ellos y mandarlos a todos contra las paredes de la locomotora.

Draigon: Carai. Esa armadura es tremenda.

Comentaba el alicornio de las estrellas mientras se levantaba algo adolorido. Brodek mientras se sujetaba del brazo donde empuñaba su katana le dio la razón.

Brodek: Si amigo. Jamás vi una armadura tan dura como esa.

Gunsmith: Tenemos que deshacernos de esa armadura como sea.

Dallas: Ja, ja, ja. No podéis hacer nada para superar mi armadura.

Blade: Chicos. Lanzad todos vuestros mas potentes ataques a la vez contra Dallas. El resto me ocupo yo.

Les indicaba el alicornio blanco. Estos asintieron y entre todos lanzaron sus mas potentes ataques.

Draigon: Cañón de Luz de las Estrellas.

Brodek: Cero.

Gunsmith: Trueno.

Blade: Atomic Blast.

Todos lanzaron sus mas poderosos ataques contra el minotauro donde este se mantuvo firme en el sitio. Este recibió todos los ataques pero pese a ello logró aguantar bien los impactos.

Dallas: Estupidos. Mi armadura es imposible de destruir.

Blade: Destruir quizás no de un solo ataque. Pero si debilitarla.

Decía esto el alicornio blanco y efectivamente. La armadura de Dallas presentaba algunas grietas. Ahí el alicornio blanco gritó.

Blade: Golpe Heptagonal...

Un heptágono dorado apareció en los pies de Dallas para sorpresa de este.

Dallas: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Preguntaba el minotauro sin comprender que pasaba. Ahí el alicornio blanco desapareció para luego volver a reaparecer y golpear duramente al minotauro en la armadura. Una y otra vez iba desapareciendo y reapareciendo golpeando con dureza por todos lados al minotauro. Todos los golpes eran tan fuertes que lograban agrietar mas y mas la armadura del minotauro, hasta que finalmente de un poderoso puñetazo ascendente, logró de un golpe mandar por los aires al minotauro al mismo tiempo que destrozaba en gran medida su armadura. Este cayó al suelo para luego levantarse adolorido y ver que su armadura estaba destrozada.

Dallas: Mi armadura. Mi preciosa armadura. Ahora si que os voy a matar por esto.

Gritaba verdaderamente furioso el general al ver su armadura destrozada. Este estaba de espaldas a la puerta de salida de la locomotora y los cuatro sementales enfrente de este.

Blade: Lo siento amigo. Pero aquí acaba tus días como general. Esfera Luminosa.

El alicornio echó para atrás sus cascos delanteros formando una esfera de luz y luego echó para delante sus cascos lanzando desde la esfera un poderoso rayo de luz que impactó de lleno al general.

Dallas: AHHHHH...PERDONAME KAAANE...

Gritaba el minotauro siendo cubierto por el rayo y desapareciendo.

Fuera del tren se podía ver como la entrada y parte del techo era destruido por el rayo al cual se perdía en la lejanía.

Blade: Finalmente acabamos con él.

Gunsmith: Si. Si que fue duro acabar con este.

Draigon: Nos dios que hacer.

Comentaban estos. Holy Blade acercándose a la caja que había en la locomotora, la abrió revelando nada menos que la última gema. Una de color ámbar.

Blade: La última gema.

Brodek: Genial. Ahora ya esos miserables del reino de Lorken no se podrán hacer con las gemas. En vuestra cara idiotas ja, ja, ja.

Draigon: Ahora si que podemos dar la misión de las caza de gemas por terminado.

Gunsmith: Si. A disfrutar co una buena fiesta.

Celebraban estos hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

Xeno: No estéis tan seguros.

Los cuatro sementales se pusieron en guardia al oír la voz del hechicero cuando este apareció, o al menos su proyección astral.

Blade: Tu. El maldito hechicero seguidor de Dolf ¿Que haces aquí?

Le preguntaba molesto el alicornio. Xeno con una sonrisa perversa le respondió.

Xeno: Muy simple. Quiero que me entregues las gemas que tienes actualmente en tu poder.

Blade: ¿Y por que iba a hacer yo eso? Para que te enteres no tengo la mas mínima intención de entregártelas a ti.

Le decía desafiante el alicornio. El hechicero sonriendo malvadamente le respondió.

Xeno: Créeme. Te conviene obedecer, eso si es que la quieres volver ha verla.

Aquello último llamó la atención del alicornio blanco.

Blade: ¿Volver ha verla?

El hechicero golpeó el suelo con su bastón y al lado de él apareció la proyección de un gran cristal de ambar con una yegua sumida en un especie de sueño dentro de esta. Holy Blade se sorprendió en gran medida al ver la yegua que estaba dentro de dicho ámbar. El hechicero al notar la expresión del alicornio le dijo.

Xeno: Si la quieres volver a verla o al menos con vida, tráeme las gemas que tienes al pequeño volcán Everhell. De lo contrario no la volverás a verla jamás.

Dijo de forma tajante el hechicero antes de desaparecer la proyección astral de ambos. Holy Blade se quedó estático cuyo rostro figuraba una enorme sorpresa. Al final el alicornio blanco dijo con tono bajo y débil.

Blade: Ma...madre...

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	44. Recuperando lo Perdido

**Recuperando lo Perdido**

Holy Blade estaba en su mansión sentado en un sillón. El semental estaba con los cascos a ambos lados de la cara y con expresión meditabundo. Junto a él estaban su hermana Dana Blade y Kasidi como Brodek. Todos ellos con expresiones serias.

Dana: Hermano ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Nuestra madre...está viva?

Preguntaba la alicornio blanca y pelirroja ya que se había enterado de la noticia de que su madre posiblemente estuviera viva. Holy Blade sin mirarla la respondió.

Blade: Así es. No me lo creí hasta que la he visto con mis propios ojos. Aun no me puedo creer que realmente ese maldito Dolf y su hechicero la tuvieran con ellos todo este tiempo. Y nosotros sin saberlo.

Kasidi: Valla señor Blade. Nunca me imaginé que vuestra madre aun siguiera con vida, después de tantos años sin saber de ella.

Brodek: Si amigo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que la mantuvieron con vida tantos años?

Preguntaba Brodek. Holy Blade negando con la cabeza respondió.

Blade: No lo se. Pero Xeno ha puesto muy claro. Si queremos recuperarla con vida, no tengo mas elección que entregarle las gemas que tenemos en la zona de Everhell.

Kasidi: Pero señor Blade. Si hace eso, Dolf tendrá lo que quiere y nada ni nadie podrá impedir hacerse con sus planes.

Le decía la sirvienta comprendiendo la gravedad de lo que pasaría si el barón se hace con las gemas.

Blade: De todos modos no hay mas remedio. Es nuestra madre. Ya la perdimos una vez cuando mi hermana y yo no éramos mas que unos potros bebes.

Dana: Blade tiene razón. Si hay una posibilidad de rescatarla, es ahora o nunca.

Blade: Si. No queda mas remedio que entregarle las gemas.

Blood: Odio ser portador de malas noticias pero, no hay garantías de que una vez entregadas las gemas el hechicero valla a cumplir su palabra.

Comentaba la katana a espaldas de Brodek. El pony verde mirando feo a su katana le comentó.

Brodek: Como no, tu todo optimismo.

Blade: No hay elección. No podemos perder a madre ahora que estamos tan cerca de recuperarla.

Blood: Aun así no quita el hecho de que sea una trampa.

Blade: Lo se. Y no soy tan tonto para ir solo a dicho lugar. Llamaremos a todos nuestros amigos para que vengan con nosotros. Si es una trampa, no nos pillaran con la guardia baja.

Brodek: Genial. Cuantos mas seamos, mas nos divertiremos aporreando a los malos.

Dana: Ahora no es el momento para diversiones Brodek. Nuestra madre está ahí esperando a que la rescatemos.

Le decía seria la yegua al pony verde. Este un poco avergonzando por su actitud, se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía tontamente.

Brodek: Si. Perdón. Je, je, je.

Blade: Ahora tenemos que irnos. El tiempo apremia.

Decía serio el alicornio sabiendo lo que había ahora en juego.

Mas tarde Holy Blade había llamado a todos sus amigos cercanos. Aparte de Brodek que ya estaba con este, se le unieron Eyedragon, Comet Galaxy, Gunsmith, Sheikdark, Lightning Ghost y por supuesto Draigon que quería estar con el grupo a toda costa al saber que Xeno estaba involucrado. Trataron de contactar con Mega Master pero esta había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. También trataron de llamar a sus amigos destinianos pero estos estaban en una misión por lo que no podían contar con ellos.

Holy Blade y sus amigos fueron en Zeppelin para llegar al volcán Everhell. Todos se estaban preparando por si habría que presentar batalla. Holy Blade en cambio estaba en la proa de la nave mirando el horizonte donde sería el lugar donde presuntamente les esperaría Xeno con la madre del alicornio. Luego de mirar un rato el alicornio sacó de su cazadora una bolsa donde en ella estaban cuatro de las cinco Gemas de la Creación. Gemas de un inmenso poder que una vez reunidas, concederían un enorme poder.

Draigon: Blade amigo. Me imagino que eres consciente de lo que pasara si le entregas las gemas que tenemos y la reúnen con la que tienen ellos.

Le comentaba el alicornio de las estrellas mientras se acercaba hasta ponerse a un lado del alicornio blanco. Este mirándole seriamente le respondió.

Blade: Lo se pero...Se trata de mi madre. Nunca supimos el por que de su desaparición. Y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarla.

Draigon: ¿Aun poniendo al mundo entero en peligro? Ni si quiera sabes si sigue viva o no.

Le preguntaba esta ahora. Holy Blade miró al horizonte mientras respondía.

Blade: Es muy arriesgado pero...Se que está viva esperando que la rescatemos. Y te juro que no vamos a volver hasta que mi madre sea libre y vuelva con nosotros.

Comentaba el alicornio completamente decidido a recuperar a su madre costase lo que costase.

Mas tarde cuando la nave aterrizó, el grupo entero camino hasta una zona inhóspita de vida y la tierra estaba seca y muerta sin apenas plantas. Apenas árboles donde todos ellos estaban como llenos de ceniza volcánica y carecían de hojas alguna.

Estos llegaron a un lugar de dicho lugar desierto y muerto, donde había una gran fosa con lava ardiente en su interior. Lo primero que notaron es que alrededor de la fosa había una jaula que impedía que algo o alguien pudiese entrar así como así en dicha fosa. Pero para Holy Blade lo importante no era la jaula en si sino lo que había dentro de ella. El alicornio al ver su interior exclamó sorprendido.

Blade: Madre...

Exclamó el alicornio al ver a nada menos que su madre encerrada en el cristal. Estaba sobre una plataforma de metal sujetada por cuatro cadenas que llegaban hasta el techo, dichas cadenas llegaban hasta el techo de la jaula y cada una iba hacia una esquina del exterior de la jaula hasta los pies de unas extrañas máquinas pequeñas en forma de cetros blancos con una calavera en cada una de ellas, todas ellas separadas a gran distancia. Dicha plataforma estaba sujeta a varios metros de dicha lava. Si la yegua encerrada en el cristal cayera a la lava, moriría completamente carbonizada o algo peor. Nada mas verla el alicornio blanco salió corriendo hacia la jaula.

Gunsmith: Blade espera.

Trataba de advertir al alicornio marrón de que podría ser una posible trampa pero Holy Blade ahora no atendía a razones. Para él rescatar a su madre era lo primero.

Blade: Madre...Madre...

El alicornio corría deprisa pero un rayo disparado al suelo a sus pies lo detuvo.

Blade: ¿Que?

Xeno: Bienvenido seas Holy Blade y compañía.

Los amigos de Blade se reunieron con él y ahí vieron aparecer mediante un tele transporte al hechicero Xeno al lado de la jaula junto con varios monstruos compuesto por esqueletos, ogros negros como varios goblin arqueros. Holy Blade puso una expresión de odio al hechicero mientras decía.

Blade: Xeno. Suelta a mi madre o si no...

Pese a las amenaza del alicornio blanco, Xeno simplemente se rió y le comentó.

Xeno: No estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie alicornio. Si quieres recuperar a tu querida madre. Entrégame las gemas, o de lo contrario la dejaré caer a la lava y ahí te aseguro que la perderás para siempre.

Le decía el malvado hechicero a Blade mientras este le miraba con mayor odio todavía. Al final Holy Blade sacó de su cazadora las gemas que las tenía guardadas en una bolsa.

Blade: Aquí las tienes. Y ahora suelta a mi madre.

Decía Holy Blade aunque en el fondo sabía que sería una mala idea entregarle las gemas pero no había elección. El hechicero sonriendo maliciosamente al ver las gemas le respondió.

Xeno: Tírame las gemas.

Holy Blade no quería hacerlo al principio pero no tuvo mas remedio. Al final se las lanzó al hechicero esperando acertarla a la cara. El hechicero paró la bolsa con su magia y tras recogerla, sacó las gemas de dicha bolsa para comprobar que realmente fueran estas.

Xeno: No hay duda. Son las gemas que nos faltaban.

Blade: Ya tienes las gemas. Y ahora libera a mi madre.

Brodek: Si. Ese era el trato.

Lightning Ghost: No nos hagas que te convierta en una buena funda para mis balas.

Amenazaba el pegaso verde sacando una ametralladora. El hechicero guardó las gemas en su capa mientras decía.

Xeno: Bien. Ya tengo las gemas. Y ahora si quieres puedes ir a recuperar a tu madre.

En ese momento la plataforma comenzó a descender poco a poco para sorpresa del grupo.

Xeno: Oh valla. Por lo visto he olvidado la llave que abría la jaula. Bueno. Gafes del oficio. Jo, jo, jo.

Se reía el hechicero en forma de burla. Holy Blade furioso del que el hechicero no cumpliera su palabra le gritó.

Blade: Maldito. Prometiste que la liberarías.

Xeno: Ja, ja, ja. Y así es. A cambio de las gemas la dejaría marchar, siempre y cuando pueda salir de la lava ardiente ja, ja, ja.

Se reía malvadamente el hechicero. En un arranque de furia Holy Blade le disparó un rayo contra el hechicero pero este desapareció de un tele transporte escapándose así con las gemas. Los monstruos comenzaron a atacarlos.

Eyedragon: Pandilla. Tenemos juerga.

Decía el kirin sacando su katana y bloqueando el ataque de un esqueleto para luego desviar su arma y cortarle la cabeza acabando con el monstruo.

Sheikdark: Me cansaba de esperar.

El pony elemental sacó su katana y cargando de energía hielo en ella, lanzó un tajo hacia delante creando una corriente de hielo congelando a varios monstruos.

Ignorando a los monstruos, Holy Blade fue directo hacia la jaula tratando de destruirla para ir a rescatar a su madre. Por desgracia el metal era a prueba de magia y resistente a los golpes. El alicornio veía como a poco a poco la plataforma donde estaba su madre, iba descendiendo hacia la lava. Era cuestión de minutos en que su madre perecería sobre la lava. Tenía que sacarla de ahí como fuera.

Blade: Madre...Madre...

Gritaba el alicornio golpeado con la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart contra la jaula sin lograr hacerla ningún rasguño. Gunsmith que atravesaba con su espada a un ogro sobre la cabeza, voló hacia este y le comentó.

Gunsmith: Blade. Aun podemos salvarlo. Esos cuatro cetros es lo que hacen que la plataforma valla descendiendo hacia la lava. Si las destruimos la plataforma de detendrá.

Le explicaba el alicornio marrón a su amigo. Holy Blade miró al cetro mas cercano y efectivamente, Podía ver que el cetro es lo que hacía surgir mediante magia mas y mas cadenas desde la base a la plataforma.

Blade: Es verdad. Si logramos destruirlas podemos aun salvarlo.

El alicornio sentía aun esperanza de salvar a su madre. Sin dudarlo disparó un rayo contra dicho cetro destruyéndola en pedazos. Pese a ello seguían surgiendo mas cadenas del suelo.

Gunsmith: Destruir una no servirá de mucho. Como mucho solo hemos logrado ralentizar el proceso. Recuerda, Magia.

Decía el alicornio marrón y no le faltaba razón. La plataforma iba ahora algo mas lenta pero aun estaba la yegua en peligro de muerte. Holy Blade asintiendo dijo.

Blade: Bien. Entonces hay que destruir las demás.

Holy Blade mirando a sus amigos que luchaban contra los monstruos les gritó a estos para informarles.

Blade: Chicos. Tenemos que destruir los cetros para salvar a mi madre. Tenemos que dividirnos para cubrir mas terreno.

Comet: Eso está hecho Blade.

Decía el pegaso azul esquivando un mazazo de un ogro y luego contraatacado cargando de fuego su casco para golpearle a la cara del monstruo derribándolo al suelo.

Draigon: Dividirse sería la mejor opción si queremos abarcar mas terreno.

Comentaba Draigon esquivando las flechas lanzadas por unos goblins. Este cargó su magia e hizo llover varias chispas mágicas de estrellas contra los goblins acabando con ellos.

Lightning: Pues no se hable mas. A por ellos.

Decía el pegaso verde sacando una granada y lanzando contra un grupo de esqueletos haciéndolos estallar en pedazos a estos.

El grupo se dividió en dos para abarcar mas terreno. Holy Blade, Eyedragon, Comet Galaxy y Draigon fueron por un lado, mientras Brodek, Gunsmith, Sheikdark y Lightning Ghost fueron por el otro lado.

El equipo de Holy Blade iba hacia el lado este de la jaula para destruir uno de los cetros. Varios ogros, esqueletos y goblins arqueros les cortaban el paso. Holy Blade no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Blade: Apartados de mi camino engendros.

Gritaba el alicornio siendo el primero en lanzarse al ataque. Primero esquivó el ataque de un ogro que trató de aplastarlo con un garrote y este realizó un poderoso tajo con una de sus espadas a la cara del ogro haciéndole retroceder. Sin perder tiempo le agarró del brazo al ogro y haciéndole una llave lanzó al enorme ogro contra un grupo de goblins que disparaban flechas aplastando a todos estos. Holy Blade lanzó un Atomic Blast contra el ogro y golbins desintegrando a todos estos.

Varios esqueletos rodearon al alicornio y trataron de atacarlo con sus espadas desde todas las direcciones. Holy Blade con sus espadas moviéndolas a toda velocidad, bloqueaba o desviaba los ataques que iban hacia este.

Blade: Nada ni nadie va a impedir que rescate a mi madre. Lo juro...Torbellino de Espadas...

Gritaba el alicornio para acto seguido girar sobre si mismo como un gran tornado afilado con sus dos espadas. Los esqueletos no podían hacer otra cosa que ver como dicho tornado iba hacia estos y en el momento que entraban en contacto con el, eran reducidos a pequeños huesos cortados en pedazos.

Los amigos de Blade que seguían luchando contra los monstruos, eran testigos de la furia de su amigo el alicornio blanco.

Comet: Nunca había visto a Holy Blade de esa manera.

Comentaba el pegaso azul volando mientras esquivaba las flechas de unos goblins. Eyedragon creando una llamarada en forma de dragón chino y tras lanzarla contra dichos goblins reduciéndolos a cenizas comentó.

Eyedragon: Para él hay mucho en juego. Esta vez la vida de alguien sumamente importante para él esta sobre sus cascos.

Draigon: Solo espero que no se olvide que nosotros estamos allí para ayudarle.

Completaba el alicornio de las estrellas concentrando un rayo para dispararlo hacia delante, llevándose por delante a varios monstruos.

Holy Blade seguía luchando contra los monstruos. El alicornio estaba mas motivado que nunca a luchar contra los monstruos que se cruzasen en su camino para salvar a la madre que este y su hermana jamás llegaron a conocer. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino para salvarla.

Poco a poco la plataforma donde estaba la madre de Blade, iba descendiendo poco a poco a la peligrosa lava. Holy Blade al ver eso exclamó.

Blade: No puedo distraerme por culpa de estos monstruos. Debo destruir los centros.

Tenía uno a tiro pero un ogro se interpuso cortándolo el paso. Holy Blade furioso le gritó al monstruo.

Blade: Apártate de mi camino bestia.

Gritó el alicornio concentrando magia en su cuerno y lanzó un potente Atomic Blast con el ogro. El impacto fue tal que mandó al ogro volando hasta el centro y destrozarlo completamente. Aquello hizo que la plataforma fuera algo mas lenta.

Blade: Perfecto. una menos. Quedan otras dos.

Decía el alicornio satisfecho de haber destruido uno de los cetros, pero era pronto para celebrarlo. Aun quedaban otros dos cetros por destruir.

Por el otro lado oeste iba Brodek, Gunsmith, Sheikdark y Lightning Ghost. Estos también se enfrentaban a los monstruos que se interponían en su camino.

Brodek: Mil Cortes Vacios.

Gritó el pony verde mientras su katana brillaba y miles de cortes surgieron de la nada cortando en pedazos a todo un grupo de esqueletos.

Brodek: Ja. Muy fácil.

Celebraba de forma presumida el pony verde.

Gunsmith armado con unas hachas de hielo, combatía contra varios esqueletos y ogros.

Gunsmith: Alejaos de mi engendros u os parto en pedazos.

Amenazaba el alicornio blandiendo las hachas. Unos esqueletos se acercaron para atacarle pero este de un tajo los decapitó a todos, y luego con varios tajos verticales los partió a todos por la mitad.

Gunsmith: Bien. Ahora sería un buen momento para sacar las piedras.

Comentaba el alicornio marrón sacando una caja, pero justo en ese momento un ogro lo atacó con su garrote. Gunsmith casi lo pilló por sorpresa y bloqueó el ataque con sus hachas, pero lo que no pudo impedir es que se le cayera la caja por un lado. Dicha caja cayó hasta estar cerca de un agujero. De dicho agujero surgió una garra de sombras que agarró la caja y la metió dentro del agujero.

Dentro del agujero estaba nada menos que Shadow, la sombra espía de Dolf. Este teniendo sus garras en la caja, la abrió revelando nueve gemas distintas en ella. La misteriosa criatura riéndose comentó.

Shadown: Je, je, je. Seguro que esto le sirve al amo Dolf.

La sombra paso su garra encima de dichas gemas y fue extrayendo parte de su poder.

Shadown: Con esto debería bastar.

Dijo sombra para luego devolver la caja a su sitio fuera como si no hubiera pasado nada. Gunsmith que había logrado deshacerse del otro, llegó hasta donde estaba la caja. El alicornio la recogió mirando su contenido verificando que estaba todo en orden.

Gunsmith: Parece que no falta nada.

Comentaba el alicornio mientras a espalda suya, surgía un esqueleto alzando su espada con intención de matarlo, pero el alicornio marrón sin girarse y sin preocupación alguna, alzo su casco golpeando la cara del esqueleto haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Gunsmith ignorando eso, guardó la caja y volvió a la lucha.

La plataforma estaba cada vez mas cerca de la lava. El grupo tenía que darse prisa.

Lightning: Chicos. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

Decía el pegaso verde escondido detrás de una roca para evitar las flechas que los goblins lanzaban. Este sacó una ametralladora de pulso pesadas y luego saltó fuera de la roca. Desde el aire disparaba el rifle matando a los goblins que disparaban flechas. Sheikdark armado con su katana y teniendo los ojos cerrados dijo.

Sheikdark: Entonces tiempo te haré ganar.

La katana del pony elemental comenzó a brillar y acto seguido lanzó un tajo vertical que creó un poderoso remolino que se llevaba por delante a todos los monstruos que se encontrase y dejando camino libre hacia el cetro. Lightning Ghost sonriendo le dio las gracias.

Lightning: Gracias compañero. Ahora tengo vía libre.

Decía el pegaso agradecido de tener vía libre. Este apunto con su rifle al cetro y disparó a larga distancia impactando en dicho objeto destruyéndolo así.

Ahora la plataforma bajaba mas despacio pero la yegua encerrada en el cristal aun no estaba fuera de peligro. Aun quedaba un cetro.

Blade: Rapido. Aun nos queda un centro.

Ambos grupos rodeaban la jaula para ir hacia el último centro. Los dos grupos estaban a punto de llegar hasta el cetro hasta que de improviso surgió del cielo un enorme ogro negro de dos cabezas. La cabeza derecha tenía dos ojos mientras la izquierda solo uno. El ogro estaba armado con un gran garrote dispuesto a golpear a quien fuera que se acercase al último cetro.

Blade: Maldito monstruo. No voy a permitir que interfieras en el rescate de mi madre.

Gritaba enfadado el alicornio lanzándose al ataque contra el ogro. El alicornio voló para llegar hacia la cabeza derecha con intención de atacarlo, pero fue este golpeado por el garrote del ogro que lo derribó contra el suelo. El ogro levantó el pie con intención de aplastar al alicornio, pero Gunsmith y Draigon lanzaron entre los dos un ataque conjunto de bolas de fuego emergentes del cielo que golpearon al ogro. Eyedragon sacó de allí a Holy Blade para evitar que fuera aplastado. Una vez fuera de peligro el grupo converso.

Sheikdark: Esta criatura sin duda es fuerte. No podemos lanzarnos sin pensar. Necesitamos trazar un plan.

Decía el pony elemental lanzando un ataque de elemento viento contra el ogro tratando de hacerlo retroceder. Pero el ogro lograba resistir la acometida de viento y avanzar.

Lightning: Prueba esto amigo.

Decía el pegaso verde apuntando con un bazzoka al ogro y disparar contra este causando una gran explosión. Pese a ello el ogro salió sin apenas daños y alzó su garrote tratando de aplastar al pegaso verde y al pony elemental. Sheikdark realizó una técnica ninja que le permitía crear una nube de vapor haciendo desaparecer a ambos, logrando que el ogro solo lograra golpear el suelo. Sheidark reapareció justo detrás de este a su misma altura para lanzarle shuriken por detrás de ambas cabezas. El ogro rugió de dolor y furia y se giró rápidamente tratando de golpearlo, pero el pony ninja volvió a desaparecer.

La plataforma estaba cada vez mas baja. Ya casi tocaba la lava. Holy Blade lo notó.

Blade: No. MADRE...

Holy Blade volvió ha lanzarse contra el otro pese a que Eyedragon trató de impedírselo.

Eyedragon: Holy Blade. Espera. No te lances sin pensar.

Pero ya era tarde. Holy Blade decidido a liberar a su madre fuese como fuese, se lanzó hacia el ogro lanzando una Atomic Blast contra la cabeza de un solo ojo, y acto seguido lanzarse a la otra arreándole una potente patada. Pese a ello el ogro lo atrapó con su mano tratando de aplastarlo causándole dolor. Los amigos de Blade por un lado trataron de ayudarlo mientras que por otro trataron de destruir el último cetro para salvar a la madre de Blade. Pero el ogro era muy fuerte y rápido logrando mantenerlos a raya sin soltar al alicornio.

Blade trataba de liberarse. Salvar a su madre era lo principal pero el cetro estaba demasiado lejos para realizar un ataque directo. Parecía que iba ha perderla otra vez hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado.

Se oyó el sonido de un disparó y el último cetro fue destruido parando así a la plataforma, quedando esta casi tocando la lava.

Brodek: ¿Y ese disparo?

Draigon: No lo se. Pero ha salvado a la yegua.

Gunsmith no dijo nada. Este miró hacia un lado y a lo lejos subido sobre unas rocas muy altas, pudo ver a la loba Sofia. La loba hacía un gesto con el pulgar arriba de que todo iba bien. Gunsmith sonrió al ver que la loba los había ayudado.

Blade se sentía con fuerzas renovadas al saber que su madre estaba de momento a salvo. Ahora era el momento de terminar con todo.

Blade: Bien. Hora de terminar con eso. Modo Kirin.

El cuerpo de Blade brilló adoptando su forma Kirin. Este con su fuerza aumentada, logró liberarse del agarre del ogro y luego lanzar un potente puñetazo cargado de magia en toda la cara izquierda y luego la derecha del ogro derribándolo al suelo. El ogro se levantó furioso y trató de golpearle con el garrote pero el kirin lo paró con sus garras y prendiendo fuego en estas, hizo arder el garrote hasta prenderse en llamas y reducirlo a cenizas. El ogro se sorprendió por ello pero aun así no se desanimó y trató de golpearle con su propio puño, pero el kirin desapareció de vista para el ogro.

El ogro trató de encontrarlo con ambas cabezas y con sus tres ojos (recordad que una cabeza tiene dos ojos y la otra uno solo). El kirin apareció detrás de estos y les arreó una poderosa patada en la cabeza de un solo ojo. Luego de desaparecer de nuevo, reapareció delante y le arreó un brutal puñetazo en su estomago haciendo que el ogro se encorvara, para luego recibir otro puñetazo en el mentó de la cabeza de dos ojos y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el kirin volvió a reaparecer por detrás de este y agarrandole por la espalda, lo estrelló con fuerza en sus dos cabezas en el suelo rocoso.

Blade: Bien. Hora de terminar con esto.

Decía el kirin mientras el ogro se levantaba de nuevo. Holy Blade ahí gritó.

Blade: Estallido...

Gritó este y su cuerpo comenzó a generar calor. Cuando el ogro estuvo a punto de atacarlo, el kirin provocó alrededor suyo una enorme explosión de fuego que en el momento que el ogro quedó completamente desintegrado.

Los amigos de Blade se pusieron a cubierto para evitar la explosión. Sobraba decir que estaban impresionados por la hazaña de Blade.

Comet: Valla. Eso impresiona.

Gunsmith: Ya te digo.

Holy Blade aterrizó al suelo y volvió a su estado normal. Luego centro su vista en su madre aun encerrada en el cristal y encima de la plataforma. Sobraba decir que se alegraba de haberla salvado.

En el cuarto de Dolf. Shadown apareció enfrente de este.

Shadown: Mi señor. Le traje lo que me pidió.

Decía esto mostrando que en sus garras había una extraña energía mágica. Dolf la tomó con un cristal negro que había sacado de su traje y encerró dicha magia en ella. El barón ahí sonrío.

Dolf: Excelente. Ahora tengo las cinco Gemas de la Creación. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo de esperar el momento adecuado para realizar el ritual. También que tengo parte de la energía de las gemas de ese alicornio elegido por los dioses, puedo tomar una precaución extra para asegurarme de que Holy Blade y sus amigos no interfieren en mis planes.

Comentaba el barón con una sonrisa perversa.

Mas tarde. Holy Blade y sus amigos volvieron a Canterlot junto con la madre del alicornio blanco. Estos estaban en la sala del trono enfrente de las princesas Celestia y Luna. También habían venido Dana Blade y Lance Blade cuando se enteraron de la noticia del reencuentro con Aurora Star.

Lacen: No hay duda. Es ella.

Comentaba el padre de Holy Blade y Dana, mientras pasaba su casco en el cristal donde estaba su esposa. Todavía no habían logrado sacarla del cristal.

Luna: ¿No habéis podido liberarla de la prisión de cristal?

Preguntaba Luna. El grupo negando con la cabeza respondieron.

Gunsmith: Por desgracia no.

Draigon: Probamos varios hechizos liberadores. Pero nada funcionó.

Brodek: Ni siquiera Blood pudo destruir dicho cristal.

Blood: Y me duele la cabeza de haberlo intentado. Sin duda es duro ese cristal.

Comentaban el grupo con pesar por el hecho de no haber podido liberar a la madre de sus amigos. Holy Blade acercándose al cristal y mirando con tristeza a su madre aun encerrada, comentó.

Blade: Maldita sea. Por fin te encontramos...y no te podemos sacarte de ahí.

Dana: Oh mama...

Ambos hermanos estaban cerca del cristal mirando por un momento a su madre dentro del cristal. Ambos apoyaron sus cabezas contra el cristal mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Las dos lagrimas cayeron sobre el cristal y estas inexplicablemente se unieron entrando en dicho cristal. En ese momento el cristal comenzó ha agrietarse.

Comet: Ey chicos. Algo pasa.

Todos lo notaron. El cristal comenzó ha agrietarse mas y mas hasta que finalmente se rompió en pedazos liberaron a Auraro Star.

Blade: Madre...

Dana: Mama..

Lance: Querida..

Los tres atraparon a la yegua antes de que se cayera esta al suelo.

Celestia: Con cuidado. Debemos llevarla a la sala médica del castillo.

Mas tarde estaban todos en el hospital del castillo. Aurora estaba tumbada en una cama con una manta encima. Todavía no se había despertado y todos estaban preocupados. Sobre todo la familia Blade.

Dana: Mama...

Blade la rodeaba con un brazo de los hombros de Dana. El también esperaba que su madre despertara pronto.

Dawn: Hola. Llegamos en cuanto nos enteramos.

Anunciaba Dawn Frontier amigo que Blade, junto con los otros destinianos incluyendo a Dusk Hunter y a Cloud Moon.

Blade: Hola Dawn. Gracias a todos por venir.

Agradecía el alicornio de que sus amigos destinianos vinieran también.

Dawn: Si Blade. Cuando nos enteramos de que encontrasteis a vuestra madre, vinimos cuanto antes.

En ese momento los ojos de Aurora comenzaban ha moverse. Los demás lo notaron.

Gunsmith: Ey chicos. Mirad. Esta despertando.

Lance: Por fin.

Dana: Cuanta espera por esto.

Todos estaban pendientes de que Aurora despertara por fin. La yegua abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Gunsmith que estaba mas cerca. Este al verle sonrió y sin mediar palabra lo abrazó para sorpresa de todos.

Auraro: Viejo amigo. Me alegro de verte.

Nadie comprendía la actitud de la yegua y mucho menos Gunsmith. Cuando la yegua lo soltó y me miró mejor, su rostro se puso serio y dijo.

Aurora: Espera. Tu no eres él...Aunque te pareces un poco.

Comentaba la yegua con expresión seria, dejando aun mas confundido al alicornio marrón.

Lance: Aurora ¿Eres tu de verdad?

La yegua reconoció aquella voz y no pudo evitar exclamar.

Aurora: ¿Lance?

La yegua miró por un momento al semental por unos instantes. Hasta que finalmente lo reconoció como su marido y rápidamente se bajó de la cama y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas le decía completamente feliz.

Aurora: Lance. Eres tu querido. No me lo puedo creer.

Decía emocionada la yegua abrazando a su antiguo marido. Este la devolvió el abrazo mientras la decía.

Lance: Yo también me alegro de verte amor. Y nuestros hijos también.

Aurora: ¿Nuestros hijos están aquí?

Lance: Claro querida. Son estos dos que están aquí.

Decía sonriente el semental señalando a Holy Blade y a Dana Blade. Estos sonrieron a su madre mientras esta mirando sin poder creérselo exclamó.

Aurora: No me lo puedo creer...Mis hijos...Mis queridos hijos...

La yegua lloró de felicidad mientras abrazaba a ambos. Los dos hermanos abrazaron a su madre mientras Dana también lloraba por reencontrarse con su madre perdida. El grupo sonrió al ver a la familia por fin reunida.

Después de eso pusieron al día a Aurora Star sobre todo lo que pasó desde que ella desapareció. Los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hasta el último detalle. La yegua que lo había escuchado todo estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que había escuchado.

Aurora: Valla. Si que han pasado cosas desde mi encierro en el cristal por culpa de Dolf.

Celestia: A todo esto señora Star ¿Por que Dolf la tenía encerrada en aquel cristal?

Ante la pregunta de Celestia, Aurora poniéndose seria respondió.

Aurora: Seguramente porque quería asegurarse de que yo no fuera un obstáculo para sus planes.

Blade: ¿A que te refieres madre?

Preguntaba Blade. Aurora mirando a sus hijos les respondió.

Aurora: Bueno. Antes de responder a esa pregunta. Antes debo deciros una cosa. Según tengo entendido. Tanto tu como tu hermana desarrollasteis ciertas...Particularidades como aumento de poder o similar ¿Correcto?

Blade: Si madre. Sobre todo yo durante el torneo.

Ultimate: Uff...Ni nos lo recuerdes amigo. Nunca olvidaremos ese día.

Comentaba el pegaso azul recordando como Holy Blade durante su combate contra Caronte, perdió el control sobre si mismo desarrollando un poder descomunal poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo. Holy Blade agachó la cabeza al recordar aquel día.

Aurora al escuchar eso, se puso sería mientras decía.

Aurora: Ya veo. Así que mis hijos son como yo.

Aquello dejó confundido a los presentes. En cambio Cloud Moon no mostró sorpresa alguna. Como si de algún modo supiera lo que iba a decir la yegua.

Blade: Madre ¿A que te refieres?

Ante la pregunta. Aurora se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente decidió contarlo.

Aurora: Vereis. Holy Blade. Dana. Al igual que yo, no sois ponis corrientes. En realidad vosotros sois...

Unos instantes de silencio se formó en la sala, hasta que Aurora finalmente dijo.

Aurora: Sois Nephalems...

Dijo definitivamente la yegua.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	45. La Historia de Aurora Star

**La Historia de Aurora Star**

El grupo estaba sorprendido ante lo que había dicho Aurora Star sobre lo que es ella y sobre lo que son Holy Blade y Dana Blade. Esta los llamo Nephalen. La mayoría del grupo no parecía comprender a lo que se refería la yegua.

Blade: ¿Nephalen?

Dana: ¿Que son los Nephalen madre?

Preguntaban los dos hermanos. El resto del grupo comenzaron a murmurar.

Gunsmith: Ni me suena.

Comet: Yo no creo haber oído algo con un nombre así antes.

Brodek: Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que es un Nephalen.

Blood: Tu no sabes ni atarte los zapatos.

Brodek: Oye. Para empezar yo ni siquiera uso zapatos.

Respondió molesto el pony verde. El grupo no parecía saber que era un Nephalen salvo los destinianos. Estos tenían una expresión de sorpresa y no pudieron evitar preguntarla.

Dawn: Perdone señora Aurora Star ¿Ha dicho usted Nephalen?

Aurora: Así es.

Los destinianos se sorprendieron enormemente ante la afirmación de la yegua. Cloud Moon en cambio se mantuvo impasible.

Ultimate: ¿Nephalen? ¿En serio?

Zora: Oí historias de los Nephalen. Pero creí que eran un mito.

Insight: ¿En serio tanto usted como Holy Blade y Dana Blade sois Nephalen?

Pure: No me lo puedo creer.

Dusk: Ni en toda mi vida me esperé oír algo semejante.

Comentaban los destinianos captando la atención del resto de los presentes.

Eyedragon: ¿Acaso sabéis que son los Nephalen?

Preguntaba el kirin negro. Estos respondieron.

Pure: Los Nephalen son leyenda en nuestra era.

Zola: Se cuenta que aquella raza tenía un poder enorme. Hasta aterrador.

Dawn: Se dice que son el resultado de la unión entre ángeles y demonios.

Insight: Se cuentan muchas historias sobre ellos pero nunca se pudo confirmar su existencia. Se contaba que sus poderes eran descomunales, hasta el punto que incluso superaban con creces a la de un súper destiniano.

Aurora: Puedo aseguraros que nuestra existencia el completamente real. Porque yo soy uno de ellos. Y por lo que podido comprobar, mis hijos lo son también.

Dijo la yegua sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Blade: Madre ¿Que son los Nephalens?

Aurora: Como bien dijo vuestros amigos, somos la unión de ángeles y demonios. Nuestro poder era tan grande que en cierto modo atemorizó a los habitantes de este mundo en cuanto llegamos.

Dana: ¿Cuando llegasteis?

Preguntaba la yegua pelirroja que no comprendía a lo que se refería su madre. Aurora soltando un suspiro respondió a su hija.

Aurora: Veréis. Originalmente nuestra raza no pertenecía a este mundo. Ni siquiera esta forma equina era nuestra forma original...Vinimos de otro mundo.

Aquello sorprendió en gran medida a los presentes que no se esperaban algo así.

Sheikdark: ¿De otro mundo?

Lightning: Cuesta creerlo.

Cloud Moon que estaba impasible, la comentó a la yegua Aurora.

Cloud Moon: Por favor. Creo que es mejor que cuente toda la historia

Aurora asintió y ahí se pudo ha contarlo todo.

Aurora: Veréis. Como se dijo previamente, nuestra raza se originó de la unión de ángeles y demonios. En el mundo donde proveníamos existen dos razas. Los ángeles y los demonios. Ambas razas llevaban luchando desde el comienzo de los tiempos donde se le conoce como el Conflicto Eterno.

Contaba la yegua mientras los presentes escuchaban atentamente a esta.

Aurora: Pero no importaba las victorias o las derrotas que ambos bandos tuvieran. Siempre quedaban sin que hubiera un ganador definitivo. Un día un grupo de ángeles y demonios cansados de aquella guerra sin final, conspiraron para evadir de aquella inútil guerra e hicieron lo siguiente. Robaron la Piedra del Mundo.

Blade: ¿La Piedra del Mundo?

Aurora: La Piedra del Mundo es un poderoso artefacto. Nadie sabía de donde provenía dicho objeto pero tenía un poder único sin igual. Podía crear mundos enteros.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente al grupo ¿En serio había un artefacto tan poderoso que pudiese crear mundos como si nada?

Insight: ¿En serio había un objeto así de poderoso?

Preguntaba el joven unicornio blanco que le costaba creer que un objeto así de poderoso existiera realmente.

Aurora: Así es joven. La Piedra del Mundo tiene ese poder y en parte fue motivo de conflicto en ambos bandos por poseer ese poder. Los ángeles y demonios renegados tras robar la piedra, crearon un mundo que serviría para que estos pudiese vivir en paz lejos del conflicto. A ese mundo lo llamaron...Santuario...

Todos escuchaban con atención a las palabras de la yegua mientras esta seguía explicando.

Aurora: Después de aquello varios ángeles y demonios se enamoraron y de aquella unión surgieron los primeros nephalen,

Blade: Los nephalen.

Aurora: Así es hijo. Aquella unión dio paso a una nueva raza. Una con los poderes heredados de ángeles y demonios. Pero al final nuestro poder fue tan grande que llegó a asustar a nuestro progenitores ya que superaban tanto a ángeles como a demonios. Por eso hicieron algo impensable para nuestra raza.

Decía la yegua con cierto tono molesto en la última parte y ahí siguió hablando.

Aurora: Alteraron la Piedra del Mundo a tal modo que nuestro poder fuese reducido. Aunque el poder de los primeros se mantenía, nuestros hijos nacían débiles y su vida era muy corta en comparación de los nephalen primigenios.

Comet: ¿En serio hicieron eso?

Aurora: Así es. Algunos nephalen se quedaron en nuestro mundo de origen pero otros optamos por una medida para salvar a nuestro legado.

Eyedragon: ¿Cual?

Aurora: Irnos a otro mundo.

El grupo se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la yegua mientras esta seguía hablando.

Aurora: Mientras nos quedáramos en ese mundo, nuestro hijos nacerían débiles. Así que optamos por irnos a otro mundo lejos de la influencia de la Piedra del Mundo. Nos costó años de investigación y desarrolló de nuestro poder pero al final lo conseguimos. Logramos crear un portal que llevo a buena parte de los nuestros a este mundo.

Zola: Increíble.

Aurora: Y así empezamos una nueva vida en este mundo donde conocimos a la raza de los destinianos. Al principio congeniamos bien con ellos y con las otras islas del Destino. Y como esperábamos, la influencia de la Piedra del Mundo no llegaba a este mundo y así nuestros hijos heredarían nuestros poderes. Nuestro pueblo comenzó ha expandirse.

Comentaba con orgullo la yegua. Ahí Insight la comentó.

Insight: Pero señora. Si los nephalen existieron de verdad ¿Por que no hay registros de vuestra existencia? Quiero decir. He leído muchos libros pero como mucho solo cuentan que los nephalen no son mas que una leyenda. Ninguna información cuenta que fueran reales.

Cloud Moon: Porque esa información se ha mantenido oculta a ojos del público procurando que nadie ajeno a los que tenían autorización supieran de su existencia.

Dijo de repente Cloud Moon sorprendiendo tanto a los destinianos como a los presentes.

Ultimate: ¿Como? ¿Oculta?

Dawn: Pero sensei ¿Por que se ha ocultado esa información si los nephalen son reales?

Pure: No tiene sentido.

Antes de que la alicornio respondiera ante la curiosidad de sus alumnos. Aurora les respondió.

Aurora: Porque los habitantes de las Islas del Destino trataron de exterminarnos, todo ello a ordenes de los llamados Grandes Padre y Madre.

Dijo la yegua con ira y rencor en su voz sorprendiendo a los destinianos.

Dawn: ¿Como que trataron de exterminaros?

Pure: ¿A ordenes de los grandes Padre y Madre?

Ante aquellas preguntas, Aurora muy molesta les contó la historia.

Aurora: La verdadera razón de que trataron de exterminarnos es que temían nuestro poder. Un poder que ellos temían y trataron de destruirnos, todo porque sus malditos dioses los odiosos Padre y Madre temían nuestro poder y querían eliminarnos a toda costa.

Dawn: Eso no puede ser. Los grandes Padre y Madre nunca harían algo así. Ellos traen la paz y no la destrucción.

Le decía el joven destiniano molesto ante la insinuación de la yegua de que los Padre y Madre querían destruirlos solo por miedo de su poder. Aurora se rió levemente de forma irónica y le respondió.

Aurora: Oh jovencito. Que poco sabes como son los dioses. Son todos iguales. Siempre tratando de someter a todos a su voluntad para que hagamos siempre lo que ellos quieren. Y cuando existe un poder que es superior a ellos y no tienen forma de controlarlo o someterlo a su voluntad, tratan de destruirlo a toda costa. Por eso los grandes Padre y Madre trataron de destruirnos. Porque nos temían. Temían que nuestro poder acabara por superarles y que estos acabaran en el olvido.

Comentaba la yegua con odio en su voz hacia los grandes Padre y Madre. Los destinianos apenas se podían creer lo que contaba la yegua hasta que Cloud Moon toda seria dijo.

Cloud Moon: Mucho me temo que eso es verdad.

Dusk: ¿Como? ¿En serio Cloud Moon sensei?

Cloud Moon: Mucho me temo que así es. En los libros secretos sobre la historia de aquella raza cuentan que por ordenes de los grandes Padre y Madre las islas del Destino reunieron a todos sus ejércitos para tratar de exterminar a lo nephalen aprovechando que estos apenas sobrepasaban de apenas el centenar.

Ultimate: ¿Todo un ejercito contra un apenas un centenar de esos súper tipos? Me parece un poco exagerado.

Comentaba el pegaso azul sin creerse que realmente se enviara ejércitos enteros para acabar con un pueblo tan pequeño. Auraro ahí le respondió.

Aurora: Si. Lo recuerdo porque estuve allí cuando pasó. Miles y miles de guerreros de las Islas del Destino enviados para destruirnos. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba a lo que se iban ha enfrentarse.

Blade: ¿A que te refieres madre?

Dana: ¿No irás decirnos que os enfrentasteis a todo un ejercito siendo tan pocos?

Preguntaban los dos hermanos. Su madre les contestó.

Aurora: Nosotros queríamos vivir en paz pero pese a todos los intentos de parlamentar, ellos no quisieron escucharnos. Así que no tuvimos mas remedio que combatirlos. Cincuenta de nosotros contra todo ellos.

Aquello sorprendió en enorme medida ¿En serio solo cincuenta nephalen se enfrentaron a todo un ejercito de miles y miles de tropas? Ahí Aurora continuo hablando.

Aurora: Y como dije antes no sabían lo que les esperaban. Estaban enormemente confiados de que al ser tan pocos les serían fácil eliminarnos pero no fue así. Logramos vencer a todas sus legiones gracias a nuestro gran poder.

Gunsmith: No me lo puedo creer.

Brodek: Ni yo. Madre mía.

Blood: Yo conozco algo sobre los nephalen. Pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a oír sobre su existencia fuera real.

Completaba la katana negra.

Aurora: Como dije antes ellos se enfrentaron a nuestro poder y todos ellos cayeron derrotados, especialmente aquellos que se enfrentaban a nuestros cuatro campeones. Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis. Los mas poderosos de nuestra raza.

Narraba la yegua mientras el grupo escuchaba cada vez mas sorprendidos la historia de la yegua. Les costaba creer que solo cincuenta nephalen se bastasen para derrotar a tantos enemigos que les superaba en número ¿En serio eran tan poderosos los nephalen? Entonces ya existía una explicación del por que eran tan temidos.

Aurora: Pese a nuestro poder nuestro pueblo quería vivir en paz pero tanto sus malditos dioses como sus líderes no querían escucharnos y trataron de exterminarnos una y otra vez fracasando en todos sus intentos. Nosotros procurábamos no matar para demostrar nuestras buenas intenciones pero aun así aquello no los detenían en absoluto y seguían atacándonos. Nuestro poder los asustaba de verdad hasta tal punto que incluso los Red Clouds se unieron con los de las islas del Destino pero aun así fracasaron de nuevo.

Si el grupo no estaba ya sorprendido de por si ahora lo estaban enormemente. Sobre todo por el hecho de que incluso los antiguos destinianos y sus mas acérrimos enemigos los Red Cloud entablaron una alianza temporal para exterminar a los nephalen.

Pure: Pero...¿Tan temidos eran los nephalen hasta tal punto que ambos bandos enemigos se unieran para exterminar a los nephalen?

Preguntaba el kelpie sin creerse aquella parte. Cloud Moon lo confirmó.

Cloud Moon: Mucho me temo que así es. Incluso los Red Cloud temían el poder de estos y dejaron de lado sus diferencias para acabar con una amenaza común.

Aurora: Y solo lograron fracasar una y otra vez. Al final al ver que sus intentos por eliminarnos no tenían éxito alguno, los grandes Padre y Madre hicieron algo impensable. Algo horrible incluso para unos malditos dioses como ellos.

Decía con rabia en su voz la yegua.

Blade: ¿Que hicieron madre?

Preguntaba el alicornio con cierto temor ante lo que iba a responder su madre. Esta finalmente contestó.

Aurora: Usaron unos antiguos objetos mágicos. Las Gemas de la Creación.

El grupo entero se sorprendió al escuchar eso. La mayoría conocía las gemas ya que eran los que antes el rey Lorken y el barón Dolf querían conseguir a toda costa y aun a falta de su rey seguían con ello.

Blade: ¿Las Gemas de la Creación? ¿En serio usaron esas antiguas gemas?

Aurora: Así es. Las cinco gemas conceden a su portador poderes inmensos que escapan a la comprensión de cualquier mortal. Los grandes Padre y Madre las usaron para borrar de la faz de la tierra a toda nuestra raza.

Dawn: No. Eso es imposible. Ellos jamás harían una cosa semejante. Asesinar a cientos de inocentes sin razón alguna.

Decía molesto el destiniano ante lo que decía la yegua. Aurora ahí le respondió.

Aurora: Dices eso porque no conoces en absoluto la verdadera naturaleza de los dioses pero eso ahora no importa en absoluto. Lo que si importa es que quisieron destruirnos y habría sido así si no hubiera sido por nuestros campeones.

Blade: Te refieres a los jinetes ¿Verdad madre?

Aurora: Así es. Ellos emplearon todo su poder sacrificándose para salvarnos a todos encerrándonos en cristales y siendo ocultos a ojos de todos incluyendo a los dioses para así protegernos. Gracias a ello nuestra raza no fue eliminada y los grandes Padre y Madre al creer que nos eliminaron, mandaron las cinco gemas por todos los rincones del planeta para que nadie las volviera a utilizarlas.

Explicaba la yegua. Ahí Dana preguntó a su madre.

Dana: Madre. Si vienes de otra época ¿Como acabaste en nuestra era?

Preguntó Dana. Aurora ahí respondió.

Aurora: Cuando yo estaba encerrada en mi prisión de cristal, alguien me encontró. Un semental conocido como Stardust Gunsmith.

Gunsmith abrió los ojos de sorpresa ya que era el nombre de su padre.

Gunsmith: Espere ¿Ha dicho Stardust Gunsmith? ¿Mi padre?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio por el hecho de que la yegua conociese a su padre. La yegua al verlo comentó.

Aurora: Ya veo. Con que eres su hijo. La verdad es que te pareces bastante a él.

Blade: ¿Y que hiciste cuando despertaste madre?

Aurora: Estuve un tiempo viviendo con Stardust y su familia al cual congenie con una yegua llamada Celeste de dicha familia al cual nos llevamos bastante bien las dos, como hermanas vamos. Pero luego cuando recuperé fuerzas me despedí de ellos y me puse a viajar.

Dana: ¿Para que madre?

Aurora: Para encontrar mas nephalen. Al igual que yo estaban en un sueño profundo y tenía que liberarlos de la prisión de cristal donde estos dormían esperando el día de nuestro regreso. Durante mi viaje conocí a vuestro padre Lance Blade.

Lance: Donde aquel día conocía a la yegua mas maravillosa de mi vida.

Comentaba Lance sonriendo al igual que su antigua esposa.

Aurora: Pasamos tiempo juntos y al final nos enamoramos y de aquella unión nacisteis vosotros dos. Los primeros nephalen nacidos en esta época.

Decía con orgullo la yegua. Ambos hermanos sonrieron felices de que su madre estuvieran por fin con ellos.

Gunsmith: Dígame Aurora ¿Encontró mas nephalen aparte de usted?

Preguntó ahora el alicornio marrón. Aurora tras ponerse seria por un momento respondió.

Aurora: Bueno. Encontré a uno que al igual que yo fue liberado.

Sheikdark: ¿Y quien fue señora?

Aurora: Uno que conocí en mi época cuando apenas era una potra. Su nombre era...

Un silencio se formó en la sala hasta que finalmente la yegua respondió.

Aurora: Dolf...

Una enorme sorpresa se llevaron todos los presentes cuando la yegua mencionó el nombre del barón del reino de Loren. Blade sin creerse lo que acaba de oír la preguntó a su madre.

Blade: Madre...¿Acaso dijistes...Dolf?

Aurora: Así es hijo ¿Lo conoces acaso?

Brodek: Uy si. Ya lo creo.

Draigon: Demasiado bien la verdad.

Completó el alicornio de las estrellas.

Lightning Ghost: Señora. No nos diga que Dolf es un nephalen también.

Preguntó el pegaso verde. Aurora negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Aurora: Mas bien medio nephalen. El nació justo cuando la Piedra del Mundo estaba siendo ya alterada. Por eso no tiene poderes latentes de nephalen completos sino solo una parte. El maldijo a nuestros progenitores ángeles y demonios por haberle dejado así. Yo intenté varias veces razonar con él pero estaba loco de rabia y juró que tanto ángeles como demonios le pagarían por lo que le hicieron. Y tenía clara su objetivo.

Contaba la yegua siendo escuchada por los presentes. Ahí Blade la preguntó ahora a su madre.

Blade: Y ahí entran lo de las Gemas de la Creación ¿No madre? Por eso las ha estado reuniendo.

Aurora: Así es. El quería usar ese poder para recobrar sus poderes nephalen e incluso mas allá para volverse un díos. Yo quise convencerle de que no lo hiciera pero al ver que no estaba de acuerdo me encerró en el cristal, pero ¿Como sabes lo de las gemas hijo?

Un silencio se formó en la sala. Cosa que Aurora la llamó la atención.

Aurora: ¿Hijo?

Blade tenía la vista gacha, le costaba encontrar las palabras para decírselo a su madre. Finalmente el alicornio la respondió.

Blade: Porque por desgracia Dolf tiene todas las gemas y las piensa usarlas sin duda.

Los ojos de Aurora se abrieron en par en par ante lo que había dicho su hijo y exclamó alarmada.

Aurora: ¿Que? No. Si Dolf logra liberar el poder de las gemas, será el fin del mundo como conocemos.

Comet: Ay madre. Eso si que es malo.

Eyedragon: Muy malo.

Draigon: Uy, uy, uy.

Sheikdark: Pero. Habrá una forma de pararlo no.

Blade con decisión alzó la vista y les dijo a sus compañeros.

Blade: No ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se llevaron las gemas. Seguramente Dolf las pretenderá usarlas en el reino de Lorken. Si nos damos prisa podemos impedírselo.

Aurora: Las gemas solo se pueden activar cuando sea Luna Llena del último día del mes. Una vez activadas se podrán usarlas todo el tiempo que se quieran.

Explicaba Aurora. Ahí Cloud Moon dijo.

Cloud: En otras palabras. Faltan cinco días para tal fecha.

Blade: Entonces no se hable mas. Partiremos de inmediato a Loren. Dana, Kasidi. Llevad a nuestra madre a casa.

Decía esto último a su hermana y a Kasidi y estas asintieron.

Lance: Yo me quedaré con vuestra madre. Después del tiempo que ha pasado, no pienso dejarla otra vez sola.

Blade: Entiendo padre.

Dana: Hermano por favor. Ten cuidado.

Blade: Lo tendré hermana.

Gunsmith: Una pregunta. Loren está bastante lejos así que ¿Como llegaremos allí antes de cinco días?

Preguntó el alicornio marrón y no le faltaba razón. Llegar allí en barco llevaría casi una semana, tiempo que no tenían. El grupo se puso a pensar hasta que Brodek en tono pensativo dijo.

Brodek: Yo conozco a alguien que nos podría ayudar.

Mas tarde en otro lugar, por los alrededores de una zona amurallada con troncos de madera. El grupo seguía a Brodek.

Blade: ¿Seguro que nos puede ayudar Brodek?

Brodek: Tranquilo amigo. Vincy es el mejor piloto que existe. Si alguien nos puede ayudar a llegar al reino de Loren, es él.

Respondía con total confianza el pony verde. Comet ahí le preguntó.

Comet: ¿Y es de fiar tu amigo?

Brodek: Nop...Pero como dije antes, es el único que nos puede ayudar en nuestro problema.

Respondía el pony verde. Estos llegaron justo cuando la puerta de la muralla se abrió y de ella salió un grifo de plumaje marrón en el cuerpo y blanco en la cabeza y alas. Llevaba un traje de piloto como gorra de piloto de avioneta y gafas al igual que un parche en el ojo derecho. El pony verde al verlo sonrió y le saludó bastante alegremente.

Brodek: Vincy amigo. Cuanto tiempo.

Alzaba la voz bastante contento el pony verde. El grifo al verlo puso una expresión de miedo y gritó.

Vincy: NOOOO...

Gritó enormemente asustado el grifo volviendo a entrar y cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras dentro se oía el sonido de varios cierres cerrándose. Una gran gota de sudor les cayó a todos en la cabeza.

Insight: Se ve que no te ha olvidado.

Decía con cierta malicia y sarcasmo el unicornio blanco. Brodek rascándose al cabeza le respondió.

Brodek: Ejem...Es que es un poco tímido el chico.

Decía esto mientras sacaba su katana y de un golpe destrozó todos los cierres que había al otro lado abriendo así la puerta. Todos entraron siendo el pony verde el primero y al ver a Vincy trató de llamarlo.

Brodek: Vincy. Ven aquí.

Le llamaba serio el pony verde acercándose hacia el grifo mientras este se alejaba de este a la vez que le respondía.

Vincy: Ni hablar Brodek. Sea lo que sea olvídalo. Cada vez que me lías me disparan. La última vez fue en el pompis. Estoy de luto por mi pompis.

Decía con tono molesto el grifo tratándose de alejarse de este pero Brodek enseguida le cortó el paso y le decía.

Brodek: Cálmate amigo. Esta vez se trata de algo importante.

Vincy: Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

Decía molesto el grifo. Brodek fijandose en el parche del ojo que tenía su amigo le preguntó.

Brodek: Oye ¿Cuando perdiste el ojo?

Vincy: ¿Esto? Oh no. En realidad lo tengo bien. Simplemente lo tengo para quedar mas chulo.

Decía ahora sonriendo el grifo quitándose el parche revelando que su ojo estaba sano. Ahí continuo hablando.

Vincy: Chulo ¿Verdad?

Decía este con tono presumido. Brodek cansado de las tonterías de este le quitó violentamente el parche y molesto le dijo.

Brodek: Basta de tonterías. Ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda para llegar a un lugar.

Vincy: Olvídalo. Ni loco lo haré. Como dije antes, cada vez que me lías me disparan y no me he olvidado lo que pasó la última vez.

Blade: ¿Y que pasó la última vez amigo?

Pregunto Holy Blade que había escuchado la conversación de ambos. El grifo molesto le respondió.

Vincy: Pues en el último lío que me metió este elemento verde con patas, yo acabé arrastrado en el desierto por la carretera con una bala en el pompis y con un cabreo enorme, mientras el señorito estaba en un bar embobado con una bailarina de la danza del vientre.

Respondió este mientras Brodek miraba por otro lado mientra silbaba haciendo el inocente. Holy Blade ahí le comentó al grifo.

Blade: Escúchame. Lo que si es verdad es que hay mucho en juego. Te pagaré lo que haga falta para que aceptes.

Vincy: ¿Lo que sea?

Preguntaba el grifo al cual el alicornio había logrado captar su interés.

Blade: Claro.

Vincy: Mientras no me disparen.

Blade: No hay problema.

Vincy: Perfecto pues.

Dijo sonriente el grifo. Este los condujo a todos ellos hasta una pista de vuelo donde había un gran zeppelín. Brodek viendo sorprendido eso le preguntó a su amigo grifo.

Brodek: Oye ¿Que ha sido de tu avioneta? Esa que cabía tanta gente.

Ante la pregunte el grifo se rió y le respondió.

Vincy: Ja, ja, ja. Las avionetas son cosa del pasado. Créeme. Esto es mucho mejor.

Pese a las palabras del grifo que lo decía tan alegremente, el pony verde puso una expresión molesta y le dijo.

Brodek: ¿Sabes que? Tenías razón.

Vincy: ¿Sobre...?

Preguntó el grifo con cierto temor en su voz ya que le preocupaba lo que el pony verde fuera a decirle. Brodek molesto le contestó.

Brodek: Te van a disparar...

Brodek estuvo a punto de lanzarle su ataque Cero hasta que el grifo preocupado alzó sus garras mientras trataba de calmarle.

Vincy: Calma, calma. Es mas rápido de lo que crees y es silencioso. Perfecto para llegar a los sitios sin que te vean.

Explicaba el grifo. Ahí luego serio le miró a los ojos del pony verde y le comentó con tono acusador.

Vincy: A no ser que lo hagamos a tu manera, a saco y que al pobre Vincy le disparen en el pompis.

Blade: Si tu Zeppelin puede hacer eso, es perfecto ¿Puede llegar a la capital de Loren antes de cinco días?

Vincy: Por supuesto amigo. Siempre que me paguen bien.

Brodek: Mas te vale que sea así, porque de lo contrario yo te lo pagaré el precio a golpes.

Decía el pony verde chocando sus cascos de forma amenazante, intimidando al grifo.

Finalmente todo el mundo incluyendo los destinianos (salvo Jinshu que no estaban con ello "leer el fanfic de Xingmao para comprenderlo mejor") y finalmente la nave comenzó a volar rumbo a Loren. Y como había dicho el grifo antes, la nave era bastante veloz, mas de lo que aparentaba. Holy Blade que estaba en la proa mirando dirección hacia donde sería el reino de Loren pensaba para si.

Blade: Hay que detener a Dolf como sea. Pienso asegurarme de que el barón no consiga completar sus planes. Lo juro.

Decía el alicornio con completa decisión mientras la nave iba raudo y veloz hacia su destino.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	46. La Ultima Frontera

**La Última Frontera**

Holy Blade y sus amigos viajaban desde la nave de Vincy rumbo a la capital de Loren. Al contrario de lo que aparentaba la nave era mas rápido de lo que se creía el grupo en un principio.

Holy Blade miraba dirección hacia donde estaba la capital. En su interior tenía la plena convicción de detener a Dolf cuanto antes e impedirle que usara las Gemas de la Creación en su beneficio. Dawn al ver a su amigo tan sumido en sus pensamientos se acercó a este y le pregunto.

Dawn: ¿En que piensas amigo?

Ante la pregunta Holy Blade miró a su amigo destiniano y le respondió.

Blade: En lo que se nos avecinara si Dolf consigo su objetivo con las gemas.

Comentaba el alicornio sin poder evitar estar preocupado. Dawn comprendiendo a lo que se refería le comentó.

Dawn: Si. Te entiendo. Me imagino que esas gemas tendrán un poder enorme.

Blade: Y por desgracia lo tienen ahora Dolf y nada le puede impedir hacer lo que pretende.

Brodek: Vamos Blade. No pongas esa cara de palo, que espantas a todos.

Decía ahora el pony verde acercándose a estos y con una sonrisa de plena confianza les decía a estos.

Brodek: ¿Y que si ese barón estirado tiene las gemas y adquiere un gran poder? Seguro que si actuamos todos unidos podremos con él. Así que arriba el ánimo.

Decía el pony verde con una gran actitud positiva. Blade y Dawn sonrieron ante la confianza de este y le agradecieron las palabras.

Blade: Gracias Brodek. La verdad es que ahora mismo necesitamos tener el ánimo en alto.

Brodek: ¿Que quieres que te diga? Soy único animando fiestas je, je, je.

Respondía el pony verde de forma presumida mientras echaba los cascos detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras. El resto del grupo se preparaba para cuando fuese la batalla inminente.

Zola: ¿En serio te hace falta todos esos cachivaches amigo?

Preguntaba la zebra destiniana estando este sentado en el suelo de la nave y preparando medicinas para tratar posibles heridas o enfermedades, teniendo enfrente a Linghting Ghost también sentado que tenía ante este todo un arsenal. Pistolas, ametralladoras, lanzacohetes, granadas, cuchillos..etc. El pegaso mientras ajustaba una ametralladora pesada le respondía de forma seria.

Lightning: Amigo. Cuando has estado en tantas batallas como yo donde en mas de una ocasión de juegas de la vida en ella, te das cuenta que nunca se tiene suficiente armas y municiones.

Zola: Aunque no lo creas yo también he estado en batallas cruentas donde en mas de una ocasión estuve a punto de perder la vida y no salí casi ileso de todas ellas.

Lightning: No me digas.

Respondía no muy convencido el pegaso verde dejando la ametralladora pesada y luego revisar un machete. La cebra siguió comentándole.

Zola: Si. Incluso yo y mis compañeros estuvimos los seis solos para enfrentarnos a todo un ejercito. Y para entonces fue muy tarde cuando descubrimos que solo nos usaban como escuadrón suicida. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron los nuestros cuando nosotros logramos acabar con todos los enemigos. Cuando terminamos estábamos sobre una montaña de cadáveres de todos nuestros enemigos y a partir de ahí reconocieron nuestra valía.

Contaba la cebra. Sobraba decir que el pegaso miró impresionado a la cebra que no pudo evitar comentar.

Lightning: No fastidies ¿En serio?

Zola: Si. Y para eso no empleamos todas esas armas que tu empleas tanto amigo.

Le decía de forma respetuosa la cebra. El pegaso recuperándose de la sorpresa le contestó.

Lightning: Bueno. Supongo que todo el mundo tiene sus métodos para hacer la guerra. En mi caso me gusta hacer bastante ruido aunque en ocasiones no dudo en emplear el sigilo si la situación lo requieres.

Zola: Supongo.

Seguían charlando tranquilamente la cebra y el pegaso verde, mientras en otra parte estaban Eyedragon e Insight estando los dos apoyados al borde de la nave. Ambos charlaban tranquilamente.

Insight: Así que aparte de guerrero eres también escritor ¿No?

Preguntaba animadamente el unicornio ya que hace poco se entero que Eyedragon escribía historias. Este mirando tranquilamente las nubes pasar le contestó.

Eyedragon: Si amigo. Escribir historias es una de las cosas que a mas me gustan hacer. Aunque a mi hermana Likandragon no lo apruebe demasiado. Dicen que escribir novelas es una perdida de tiempo.

Insight: A mi me gustan las novelas detectivescas como la de misterios.

Decía animadamente el unicornio sintiéndose orgulloso de mencionar sus gustos sobre aquel tipo de libros. El kirin ahí le respondió.

Eyedragon: Ya veo. Yo suelo escribir un poco de todo. Aventuras, comedias, tragedias, actos cuestionables...Hace poco acabé mi trilogía de la Saga del Fénix. Deberías leerlo. Quizás te guste.

Insight: Suena interesante. Los echaré un vistazo en cuanto pueda.

Eyedragon: Lo mas difícil fue hacer el final. Un amigo me echó un casco en eso. Ahora que me preguntó que haré ahora que he terminado la trilogía. Cuando llevas mucho tiempo haciendo una cosa que te gusta y que te lleva años hacerla, una vez que lo terminas ya ni sabes que hacer después de terminarlo.

Explicaba el kirin con cierta melancolía, mirando en sus recuerdos cuando empezó la trilogía. Los buenos y malos momentos que pasó cuando creaba a sus personajes e historias.

Insight: Si. Supongo que nos pasa a todos alguna vez.

En otra parte de la cubierta Ultimate charlaba con Gunsmith. El pegaso azul parecía bastante animado.

Ultimate: Tío ¿En serio tienes todo un equipo compuesto principalmente por chicas?

Preguntaba el pegaso ya que hace tiempo se enteró que Gunsmith tenía un grupo conocido como las Gunsmith Batlles y todas sus integrantes eran hembras.

Gunsmith: Pues si amigo. Todas ellas chicas y muy buenas. No refiriéndome en el físico exactamente, sino porque son hábiles luchadores y todo eso.

Respondía el alicornio sintiéndose en parte orgulloso de su equipo. En la mente de Ultimate se le formaba ciertas imágenes un tanto pervertidas al imaginarse a Gunsmith rodeado de hermosas hembras.

Ultimate: Tal vez yo debería hacerme un grupo así. Podría llamarlo...Las Sexy Ángeles de Ultimate.

Decía esto imaginándose a él mismo rodeado de hermosas y sexys yeguas guerreras, enfundando ceñidas y ajustadas armaduras pequeñas y sexys que realzaban sus figuras, y todas ellas abrazando muy amorosamente al pegaso.

Vincy: Atención todo el mundo. Estamos llegando a la capital. Vamos a aterrizar.

Anunciaba Vincy que estaba con el timón. Brodek al escuchar eso le preguntó.

Brodek: Pero. Aun falta para llegar a la capital ¿Por que no nos llevas allí directamente?

Ante la pregunta el grifo miró molesto el pony verde y le contestó.

Vincy: Porque mas adelante hay una fortaleza enorme donde hay cientos de soldados enemigos. Si nos ven seguro que nos atacaran y al final a mi me dispararan en el pompis. No me apetece revivir ese nefasto recuerdo.

Explicaba el grifo no sintiéndose con muchas ganas de recibir ataques. Brodek trató de convencerle de lo contrario.

Brodek: Vamos hombre. Inténtalo al menos.

Vincy: Ni hablar.

Se negaba el grifo.

Brodek: Vamos amigo. Por los viejos tiempos.

Vincy: En esos "viejos tiempos" siempre acababa yo muy mal parado por culpa de tus líos. Nos bajamos y punto.

Respondió el grifo dando a entender que era su última palabra. Holy Blade pese a que no le iban a llevar directamente a la capital le respondió.

Blade: De todos modos gracias Vincy. Sin ti nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos.

Vincy: Se hace lo que se puede.

Mientras. En la fortaleza amurallada, cuyos muros exteriores tenían una gran altura capaces de resistir grandes asedios. Estaba nada menos que Kane subido en lo alto de un edificio. Este empuñaba su enorme espada mientras observaba el horizonte. Su expresión era de máxima seriedad.

Kane: Dallas, Sabina, Kurtz...Padre...Juro que vengaré vuestras muertes. Todos y cada uno de esos malditos traidores pagaran por lo que os hicieron. Todos conocerán la muerta a través de mi espada.

Decía el general alzando su enorme espada enfrente de él. En su mente se formaba las imágenes de sus tres compañeros. Los tres eran buenos amigos suyos y lamentó enormemente sus muertes causadas por Holy Blade y sus compañeros. Aquello le hacía arder de rabia por dentro, pero no tanto como cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Cuando se enteró de que su padre el rey Lorken fue asesinado, sintió una gran tristeza en su interior. Tristeza que fue después cambiando a una de ira y unos enormes deseos de vengarse. Vengarse de los responsables de las muertes tanto de su padre como la de sus compañeros generales. Y el primero que quería que su cabeza fuera rebanada era nada menos que la de Holy Blade.

El general estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un caballero corriendo deprisa hacia este le llamó la atención.

Caballero: General Kane. General Kane.

El general dejando de mirar la espada le prestó atención y le preguntó.

Kane: ¿Que ocurre soldado?

Caballero: Nuestros vigías han detectado al agente espectro Holy Blade junto con un gran grupo dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

En el momento que oyó el nombre de Holy Blade, Kane sintió que ahora tenía oportunidad única de vengar a su padre y compañeros. Una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar en absoluto.

Kane: Así que Holy Blade y sus amigos vienen por aquí. Seguramente querrán llegar a la capital. Para eso primero tendrán que pasar la fortaleza.

Comentaba el general. Luego mirando de nuevo al caballero dio las ordenes a seguir.

Kane: Que se preparen las tropas. Que estén listas para defender la fortaleza. No pasarán de aquí sin luchar. Por eso quiero que en el momento que aparezcan, les den la bienvenida que se merecen.

Caballero: Como ordene general.

El caballero acató la orden y se marchó. Kane ahí sonrío perversamente ante la idea de tener finalmente la oportunidad de vengar a su padre por fin.

Mientras fuera de la fortaleza. Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban enfrente de la fortaleza listos para asaltarla.

Blade: Bien. Ahí tenemos la fortaleza.

Sheikdark: Es lo único que se interpone en nuestro camino.

Comet: Si queremos llegar a la capital, tendremos que pasar por ella.

Brodek: Pues ¿A que esperamos? Vamos.

Insight: Cálmate un poco ¿En serio crees que es solo llegar allí, llamar a la puerta y que nos dejen entrar así por las buenas?

Brodek: Buenooo...No se pierde nada por intentarlo al menos. A veces con buenos modales se consigue todo.

Zola: Chicos cuidado. La naturaleza me advierte que vamos a entrar en combate pronto.

Anunciaba la cebra y razón no la faltaba. De improviso de lo alto del muro, centenares de caballeros arqueros alzaron sus arcos y dispararon sus flechas. En pocos segundos el cielo se cubrió de flechas que iban directos hacia el grupo.

Dawn: Ultimate.

Ultimate: No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

El pegaso azul a gran velocidad voló formando un gran tornado que desvió las flechas lanzadas por los arqueros. Algunas se quedaron atrapadas en el tornado formado por Ultimate.

Ultimate: Os la devuelvo.

Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras volaba por el tornado, daba múltiples patadas a todas las flechas que habían dentro, provocando que todas estas fueran lanzadas de nuevo contra los caballeros arqueros, haciendo que muchos de estos fueran heridas o asesinados por sus propias flechas.

Dawn poniéndose enfrente de la puerta, concentró su energía y dando un fuerte pisotón en la tierra formó una grieta que avanzó hacía las grandes puertas de la fortaleza, destrozándolas por completo y dejando paso libre para el grupo.

Brodek: Esa si que es una buena forma de llamar a la puerta para que te abran.

Bromeaba el pony verde mientras empuñaba su katana Blood.

Blade: Adelante chicos. Que nada se interponga en nuestro camino.

Todos fueron directos a la entrada de la fortaleza. Los caballeros arqueros que estaban sobre el muro trataron de detenerlos disparando flechas. Sus flechas iban volando hacia estos pero Un golpe de viento generado por Ultimate desvió las flechas protegiendo así a sus compañeros. Zola empleando sus poderes sobre la naturaleza a pies del muro, hizo crecer una planta del suelo con grandes hojas y este usó una de ellas a modo de ascensor para llegar arriba hasta los arqueros y así atacarlos. Draigon convocaba una lluvia de meteoritos para allanar el terreno para que estos pudieran pasar sin problemas.

Blade: Terremoto...

Gritó el alicornio pegando un enorme salto desde el exterior pasando por la puerta y cayendo en medio de un grupo de caballeros. El temblor hizo saltar por los aires a estos.

Sheikdark: Pirotecnia Infernal.

Dijo el pony elemental realizando uno de sus hechizos elementales. Concentrando su energía en crear una esfera de fuego delante de este, para luego lanzarlo hacia un grupo de caballeros, generando así una enorme explosión que calcinó por completo a los caballeros.

Lightning Ghost cruzaba la entrada de la fortaleza empuñando una enorme ametralladora giratoria pesada y una armadura de metal con mochilla llena de munición para el arma, unidas a dicha arma para que no faltase la munición.

Lightning: Saludad a mi amiguito.

Decía el pegaso mientras el tambor giratorio de su arma comenzaba a girar y a disparar centenares de balas.

Lightning: AHHHHH...

Gritaba el pegaso disparando sin cesar balas y mas balas, donde atravesaban a todo caballero enemigo, donde ni sus sólidas armaduras los protegía de dichas balas.

Zola peleaba contra los caballeros arqueros que estaban sobre el muro, y justo cuando daba un puñetazo a un caballero que pretendía atacarle por la espalda y hacerlo caer por las escaleras de por donde vino. Vio que unos caballeros alados se acercaban a Lightning Ghost por la espalda donde este estaba demasiado centrado en eliminar enemigos para darse cuenta de ello. Zola tenía que actuar deprisa para salvarlo.

Zola: Madre Naturaleza. Ayuda a mi compañero, yo por favor te lo pido.

La cebra convocando los poderes de la naturaleza, hizo emerger del suelo infinidad de plantas y enredaderas justo cuando pasaban los caballeros alados. Todos estos fueron atrapados por las plantas impidiéndoles moverse. El pegaso al notarlo y se sorprendió al ver a los caballeros alados atrapados por plantas. Sobraba decir que sabía quien lo había hecho y este miró para ver a la cebra que con una sonrisa lo saludaba con el casco. El pegaso verde alzando su casco devolviéndole el saludo se lo agradeció.

Lightning: Gracias compañero. Al final esos rollos de la naturaleza funcionan de verdad.

Zola: No hay de que amigo.

El pegaso verde sonreía, pero enseguida su rostro paso a una tensa y le gritó a la cebra.

Lightning: AL SUELO...

Gritó el pegaso comenzando a disparar su ametralladora. Zola sobresaltado, obedeció y se agachó justo para que las balas pasaran por encima y todas estas impactaran contra un caballero acorazado que pretendía atacarle por la espalda. El caballero tras recibir la salva de disparos, cayó por la parte de dentro del muro completamente muerto. La cebra al ver que le habían salvado la vida agradeció al pegaso.

Zola: Valla amigo. Gracias. Al final no viene mal eso de tener varias armas fuertes.

Lightning: Je, je, je. Estamos a casco amigo.

Gunsmith estaba en lo alto de una escalera viendo como varios caballeros subían para ir a por este.

Gunsmith: Rueda de Fuego.

Gritó el alicornio lanzándose hacia la escalera y girando sobre si mismo a modo de rueda de fuego, girando hacia abajo por la escalera golpeaba a todos los caballeros que se encontraba y tirarlos fuera de la escalera.

Comet Galaxy volando por el cielo iba lanzando bolas de fuego por sus cascos contra los caballeros alados, y Ultimate lo apoyaba ocupándose de los que se acercaban demasiado.

Eyedragon junto con Insight combatían contra varios caballeros acorazados y alados.

Eyedragon: Lobo Infernal.

El kirin creó un lobo de fuego que impactó contra varios caballeros.

Insight estaba rodeado por caballeros alados y estos empleando su gran agilidad, trataban de atacarlo en múltiples puntos, pero el unicornio gracias a sus poderes de observación lograba esquivar todos los ataques y contraatacar golpeando justo en sus puntos débiles y derrotarlos.

Eyedragon: Hay otro muro que nos bloquea el paso mas adelante.

Comentaba el kirin mientras decapitaba a un caballero acorazado con su katana. Lightning Ghost oyendo eso dijo.

Lightning: No os preocupéis. Tengo mi abre puertas universal para estos casos. Solo necesito que me cubráis por un momento.

Blade: Entendido. Adelante compañero y lúcete.

Lightning: Será un placer.

El pegaso iba hacia el muro mientras el resto del grupo se ocupaba de cubrirle y asegurarse de que nadie se le acercaba al pegaso. El pegaso verde finalmente llegó al muro y ahí se puso a colocar varias bombas C4 en posiciones estratégicas para causar el máximo daño posible. Varios caballeros trataban de detenerlo pero Holy Blade y los otros se los impedían.

Tras unos minutos de colocar explosivos, el pegaso verde apretó a volar mientras este gritaba.

Lightning: Y ahora a salir volando. Que esto va a se Hiroshima.

Los demás le obedecieron y se alejaron del muro. Una vez a distancia segura el pegaso activo el detonador y las cargas explotaron. La explosiones fueron tan fuertes que prácticamente derrumbaron el muro por completo abriendo así el camino para el grupo.

Brodek: Vía libre.

Blade: Adelante equipo.

Desde su posición, Kane miraba preocupado como el grupo de Holy Blade lograban llegar cada vez mas cerca de donde estaba él.

Kane: Maldición. Esos malditos están avanzando demasiado rápido. A este paso van a lograr pasar. Debo detenerlos pero ¿Como? Ni mis soldados mas fuertes pueden detenerlos.

Xeno: ¿Necesitas ayuda acaso Kane?

De improviso apareció Xeno tele transportándose a un lado el general. Este sorprendiendo por la misteriosa reaparición del hechizo preguntaba.

Kane: ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Y como has llegado hasta aquí?

Preguntaba el general dando a entender que no conocía al hechicero en absoluto. Xeno riéndose perversamente respondió.

Xeno: No te preocupes por eso. Lo que si puedo decirte es que yo puedo proporcionarte el poder para acabar con Holy Blade y sus amigos. Así que yo te pregunto ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda?

Kane no sabía si fiarse del hechicero ya que no le conocía de nada. Pero luego de ver como Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban venciendo a sus tropas sin problemas, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar.

Kane: Esta bien. Acepto. Dame ese poder que tanto hablas.

Xeno sonrió malignamente ante la respuesta de Kane y le dijo.

Xeno: Muy bien Kane. Aceptar el poder. El poder de la oscuridad dentro de tu cuerpo.

El hechico alzó su báculo y los ojos de la calavera comenzaron a brillar con unas luces rojas. En ese momento Kane fue rodeado por un aura de oscuridad que lo cubría por completo. El general podía sentir como una extraña energía maligna iba entrando por su cuerpo.

Kane: AHHHHHH...

Gritaba el general mientras unas explosiones mágicas surgían de su cuerpo. Cuando todo terminó Kane estaba pero ahora con un aspecto completamente diferente.

El general estaba cubierto completamente por una armadura roja como la sangre, con un casco en forma de calavera demoníaca con cuernos que le cubría la cabeza por completo. La parte traseras eran de metal negro como la oscuridad. Su espada ahora era dentada de hoja negra y con una empuñadura en forma de demonio. Un aura de oscuridad rodeaba al nuevo Kane mientras sus ojos brillaban con unas luces rojas perturbadoras. Luego de unos instantes de silencio el general habló.

Kane: Blaaaaade...

Su voz sonaba como de ultratumba. Una voz que helaba al sangre al oírlo. Blade y los otros siendo testigos de lo que vieron, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Xeno se reía ante lo que acababa de crear.

Xeno: Bien Kane. Mi caballero oscuro. Acaba con Blade y los suyos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el hechizo tele transportándose de nuevo dejando su risa resonara con eco en el lugar.

Blade: Kane...

Exclamó Holy Blade verdaderamente sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo.

Draigon: Cuidado Blade. Kane ha cambiado. Siento una poderosa energía oscura emergiendo de él.

Dawn: Increíble. Hacía tiempo que no sentía un mana maligno tan intenso.

Gunsmith: ¿Por que presiento grandes problemas ahora?

El general demoniaco miraba hacia donde estaban Holy Blade y los suyos que estaban a cierta distancia de este. Al final el general gritó.

Kane: PLASMA WAVE...

Gritó el general y de su cuerpo surgió infinidad de rayos de energía violeta en forma de espirales que ascendieron hasta el cielo, y luego descendieron a modo de lluvia que fue cayendo encima del grupo recibiendo estos los brutales ataques en forma de explosiones de energía.

Todos: AHHHHHH...

Gritaron todos la sentir el poderoso ataque de Kane, no solo ellos. Los caballeros que estaban allí también recibieron el ataque acabando con la mayoría de ellos. Cuando el ataque ceso Holy Blade y sus amigos estaban con serias heridas por todo su cuerpo pero aun así no derrotados y lograron levantarse de nuevo.

Brodek: Mi madre, pero ¿Que ataque ha sido ese?

Comet: Tío. A mi me ha dejado todavía temblando con ese ataque.

Insight: Ni siquiera lo he visto venir. Fue tan rápido.

Comentaban estos. Holy Blade veía que Kane estaba ligeramente arrodillado en el suelo como si fuera recobrando fuerzas.

Blade: Aun así Kane no ha salido indemne. Por lo visto ese ataque le ha dejado algo cansado.

Draigon: Por desgracia no por mucho tiempo. La energía oscura que tiene ahora en su cuerpo le esta ayudando ha recuperarse antes.

Avisaba el alicornio de las estrellas y efectivamente. Podían ver que Kane se estaba ya recuperando y preparándose para lanzar otro ataque.

Ultimate: No fastidies ¿Va a lanzar de nuevo ese ataque?

Blade: No si yo se lo impido. Aura Dorada.

Gritó el alicornio quedando envuelto en su técnica especial y saliendo volando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Kane justo cuando este iba a lanzar de nuevo su ataque.

Kane: PLASMA WA...

No pudo terminar su frase porque fue rápidamente golpeando por Holy Blade con su casco en la mitad de la cara que lo detuvo.

Blade: No tan rápido Kane.

Ambos subidos en lo alto del edifico estaban frente a frente y en posición de combate.

Kane: Blade...A ti es a quien mas te odio con toda mi alma...Por tu culpa perdí a mis compañeros y a mi padre...Y pienso asegurarme que lo pagues...con tu sangre...

Decía el general oscuro empuñando su espada. Holy Blade sin dejarse intimidar por este le respondió desafiante.

Blade: Lo siento por ti Kane. Pero no pienso retroceder ante nada ni por nadie, y mucho menos por un loco como tu.

Kane: Sabía que dirías esto. En el fondo ansiaba esto Holy Blade. La oportunidad de acabar contigo con mis propias cascos, con mi espada atravesando tu maldito corazón bondadoso.

Blade: Inténtalo maldito.

Los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo listo para iniciar su ataque. Blade con sus brazo derecho impregnado con su magia y Kane alzando su espada oscura, chocaron ambos con enorme violencia, provocando una gran onda de choque que sacudió el edifico entero.

Holy Blade trató de golpearlo con su otro casco pero el general desapareció de vista. Holy Blade miró por todos lados tratando de ubicarlo para justo tener que saltar hacia delante para evitar ser partido en dos porque Kane trató de atacarlo por la espalda con su espada. Holy Blade rápidamente contraatacó.

Blade: Lluvia de Meteoros.

Gritó el alicornio y desde sus cascos, lanzaba infinidad de esferas explosivas contra el general. Kane avanza corriendo hacia el alicornio, desviando los ataques explosivos del alicornio haciendo que explotaran en diversas partes de la fortaleza. Kane llegó hasta donde estaba Blade y trató de decapitarlo, pero el alicornio blanco desapareció de vista.

Kane se quedó quieto en el sitio y justo en ese momento se giró para bloquear con su espada el ataque de patada de Holy Blade. El general con su energía oscura, creó una onda que empujó al alicornio haciéndolo salir por el aire. Por el aire Holy Blade lanzó un ataque de Atomic Blast que fue directo hacia Kane pero este con su espada lo partió en dos.

Kane: PLASMA WAVE...

Gritó el general lanzando otra vez su ataque pero todos los rayos fueron directos hacia Holy Blade. El alicornio se fue volando a toda velocidad tratando de evitar los ataques. Por desgracia dichos ataques eran muy veloces y llegaron hasta este sufriendo la mayoría de los impactos causándole un enorme daño.

El alicornio cayó duramente contra el suelo mal herido. El general oscuro acercándose hacia este le comentaba.

Kane: No te imaginas el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto. El día en que morirías por fin bajo mi espada.

Decía el general mientras Blade tratando de levantarse pero con mucha dificultad. En su camino el general fue interceptado por Gunsmith y Comet Galaxy.

Gunsmith: Atrás.

Comet: No vamos a permitir que dañes a nuestro amigo.

Decían ambos sementales desafiantes. Kane ahí se rió.

Kane: Apartaos insectos.

El general realizó un rápido giro con su espada, creando un golpe de viento negro que golpeó a ambos amigos de Blade y los estrelló duramente contra la pared. Holy Blade viendo alarmado eso gritó.

Blade: Gunsmith. Comet.

Kane: Ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes. Pronto te reunirás con ellos.

Decía el general alzando su espada y bajándola para matar al alicornio. Holy Blade enfadado por como lastimaron a sus amigos, gritó.

Blade: Modo Kirin.

El cuerpo de Holy Blade brilló y la espada de Kane fue detenida por una garra de dragón. Kane se sorprendió al ver a Holy Blade en su Modo Kirin.

Kane: ¿Como?

Blade: No te consiento que lastimes a mis amigos.

Gritó el kirin blanco alzando su otra garra libre y dando un potente puñetazo que mandó volando al general por el cielo y este lo siguió.

El general recobró el equilibrio y creando unas alas de oscuridad, se mantuvo volando por el cielo y delante de él apareció Holy Blade también volando.

Kane: Je, je, je. Interesante. Mucho mejor. Esto hará nuestro combate mas interésate y mi victoria será mas dulce.

Blade: Inténtalo demonio

Ambos se lanzaron a reanudar su combate. Ambos chocaron sus armas o garras creando rayos entre los dos. Los dos se enzarzaron en un mortal combate donde ambos lanzaban interminables golpes contra el otro.

Blade conectó un puñetazo en la cara de Kane pero este contraatacó golpeando con el asta de su espada en la cara del kirin. Blade con ambas garras juntas le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Kane que lo mandó volando hacia el cielo. Velozmente Blade se desplazó por arriba para recibir a Kane y darle una potente patada por la espalda. El kirin blanco volvió a volar a toda velocidad para golpearle una vez mas pero justo cuando iba ha hacerlo, Kane le dio una patada en toda la cara que lo detuvo y rápidamente le dio un tajo con su espada que lo mandó estrellarse contra un edificio cercano. Sin darle tiempo ha recuperarse, el general gritó y de su cuerpo surgió infinidad de disparos energía que se estrellaban en el edificio donde estaba el kirin blanco.

Kane: Muere, muere, muereeee.

Gritaba el general sin dejar de disparar pero de improviso apareció Holy Blade justo a su lado llevando su armadura de cristal y arreándole una potente patada en toda la cara que lo estrelló contra el suelo. Blade se lanzó a velocidad de colisión e impactó por completo contra el general haciendo temblar el suelo de la fortaleza entera. Segundos después Holy Blade se impulsando por un rayo lanzando por el general que lo hizo atravesar varios muros.

El general alzó su espada y de ella surgió una gran hoja de energía que ascendía hasta el cielo y la descendió de golpe con intención de destruir al kirin blanco. La hoja era capaz de arrasar en línea recta en adelante con el alicornio por medio.

Pero su ataque fue detenida por otra hoja de energía. Ahí el general pudo ver que Holy Blade empuñando la Vandal Heart, había convocado su técnica el Corte Galáctico.

Ambas hojas se mantenían en el sitio y ambos adversarios lo daban todo para superar al otro.

Kane: Maldito Blade. Juro que te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

Blade: Olvidalo Kane. Porque no tengo intención de morir de ninguna forma.

Respondía desafiante el kirin blanco. Ambas hojas se mantenían en el sitio hasta que la energía de ambas hojas formaron una gran explosión de energía que hizo retroceder a ambos adversarios. Kane ya harto de que su mas odiado enemigo le siguiera plantando batalla, decidió terminarlo todo de un único ataque. Este con sus alas de oscuridad ascendió hasta el cielo mientras el alicornio dragón veía como el general estaba en el punto mas alto del cielo. El general mirando a Holy Blade le gritó.

Kane: Hoy es cuando vas ha irte al infierno para siempre Holy Blade.

El general ascendió su espada y por ella iba formando una esfera de energía que creció, hasta alcanzar un tamaño descomunal, suficiente para arrasar la fortaleza entera.

Kane: MUEREEEE...

Gritó el general lanzando su ataque contra el kirin blanco. El poder de la esfera destructiva iba desintegrando las partes superiores de la fortaleza. Los amigos de Blade como los caballeros podían ver como la esfera destructiva iba hacia ellos.

Holy Blade viendo eso no se intimidó en absoluto. Este poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras y echando sus garras delanteras por detrás de la cintura gritó.

Blade: Esfera Luminosa..

Energía dorada se formaba en sus garras y finalmente la lanzó a modo de rayo contra la esfera chocando contra ella. Para sorpresa del general la esfera fue destruida por dicho ataque.

Kane: No. Imposible.

Blade: Nada es imposible para un Blade. Y ahora verás como las gasto yo.

El kirin se tele transportó justo delante del general y ahí realizó su siguiente ataque.

Blade: Golpe Heptagonal.

El kirin blanco realizó uno de sus mas poderosos ataques. Una figura dorada heptagonal se formó a los pies del general. Acto seguido el kirin comenzó ha desplazarse a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, golpeando de forma incesante al general logrando con cada golpe fragmentar parte de la armadura de este y luego de un golpe ascendente mandarlo al cielo.

Blade: Y para terminar...

El kirin sacó de nuevo la Vandal Heart.

Blade: Corte Galáctico.

Este alzó su espada al cielo creando una enorme hoja de energía. Luego realizó un poderoso tajo vertical que dio de lleno al general dejando una gran línea blanco en el general donde realizó el corte.

Kane: AHHHHH...BLADE TE ODIO...TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA...

Gritaba el general mientras su mascara se partía en dos revelando su rostro ensangrentado y este seguía gritando.

Kane: YO TE MALDIGO HOLY BLADE...TE MALDITO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD...

Gritaba el general antes de desintegrarse por completo morir. Holy Blade retornó su forma de alicornio normal y descendió hasta el suelo sintiéndose muy cansado.

Los caballeros al ver como su general fue derrotado, emprendieron la huida abandonando la fortaleza. Los amigos de Blade se reunieron rápidamente con él.

Gunsmith: Valla Holy Blade. Eso ha sido una pasada.

Sheikdark: Si amigo. Le has dado su merecido a ese desgraciado.

Draigon: Con esto ya no queda nada que se interpongan entre nosotros y la capital.

Le iban felicitando sus amigos. Holy Blade sonrió pero luego serio les dijo.

Blade: Si. Pero ahora no perdamos mas tiempo. Tenemos que ir a la capital cuanto antes.

Y los amigos emprendieron rápido su marcha hacia la capital, quedando muy poco tiempo antes de que Dolf pudiera completa el hechizo con las Gemas de la Creación.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	47. El Hechicero Malvado

**El Hechicero malvado**

Tras superar la fortaleza vigilada por Kane y que el grupo lograse derrotar al malvado general. Estos llegaron a la ciudad de la capital.

Blade: La capital de Loren.

Comet: Por fin. Parecía que iban a pasar años en que llegáramos.

Comentaban estos. Draigon miraba con sospecha las calles y comentó.

Draigon: Que raro...Esta todo muy tranquilo por aquí.

No le faltaba razón al alicornio de las estrellas. Efectivamente no había nadie. Ni gente ni guardias. Las calles estaban desiertas donde no se veía ni un alma. Cosa que extrañó al grupo.

Zola: Presiento un mana malvado por aquí.

Decía la cebra. Dawn le dio la razón.

Dawn: Si. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Blade: No perdamos mas tiempo. Al castillo vamos.

Y todos fueron corriendo rápidamente dirección al castillo. El grupo seguía corriendo aunque lo extraño es que no veían ni un alma por las calles. Lo que si vieron fueron a algunos ponis temerosos que se asomaban con cuidado por las ventanas, para rápidamente volver ha esconderse en el momento que el grupo pasaba.

Lightning: ¿Por que se esconden esa gente? ¿Tan feos somos?

Comentaba el pegaso verde. Brodek ahí completó.

Brodek: Dilo por ti. Yo soy todo un guaperas.

Blood: Idiota...

Decía con sarcasmo la katana.

Blade: Algo me dice que esta gente es consciente del peligro que hay ahora mismo sobre su reino. Deprisa.

El grupo seguía corriendo en las calles que seguían estando silenciosas. Silencio que fue rotó cuando comenzaron a oír diversos sonidos como gritos o de batalla.

Sheikdark: Oigo algo.

Ultimate: Yo también compañero.

Eyedragon: Parecen venir de la zona del castillo.

Gunsmith: Deprisa.

El grupo aceleró rumbo al castillo y finalmente llegaron a la plaza donde estaba el castillo. El grupo se sorprendió enormemente ante lo que acababan de ver.

Veían a los caballeros reales luchando contra una extrañas criaturas de aspecto monstruoso. Los monstruos estaban compuestos por extrañas armaduras color violeta de aspecto demoniaco y con enormes espadas, lagartos antroformos de gran musculatura armadas con lanzas enormes. Murciélagos monstruosos gigantes de enormes bocas con grandes colmillos.

Los caballeros trataban de hacer frente a los monstruos pero estos eran cruelmente masacrados por estos. Una armadura con un golpe de su espada partió en dos a un caballero. Un lagarto saltó desde una casa atravesando con su lanza a otro caballero. Los murciélagos atacaban a los caballeros alados y uno le mordió por una pata trasera y otra le agarró la cabeza, ambos murciélagos tiraron a ambos lados partiendo al caballero alado en dos mitades. Los caballeros acorazados trataban de hacerles frente pero sus hachas apenas lograban dañar a la armaduras, cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de estas que de un simple ataque eran capaces de atravesar a los caballeros acorazados como si nada.

El grupo miraba pasmado y horrorizado la enorme masacre que estaban presenciando. Uno de los caballeros que huía de la batalla se acercó a estos pidiéndoles ayuda.

Caballero: Ayuda por favor.

Rogaba desesperado el caballero rogándoles ayuda al grupo de Blade y los otros. Holy Blade dirigiéndose al guardia le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿De donde han salido estos monstruos?

Caballero: Todo esto empezó cuando el barón Dolf entró en el castillo y ordenó a toda las tropas y sirvientes desalojar el castillo. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba planeando al barón hasta que después de una hora, todos estos monstruos apareciendo de la nada masacrando tanto a la guardia como a civiles.

Les explicaba el caballero completamente dominado por el miedo. El grupo comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Gunsmith: Parece que Dolf ha empezado.

Comet: Y estos monstruos son la prueba.

Blade: No se hable mas chicos. Tenemos trabajo. Tenemos que llegar al castillo como sea.

Comentaba el grupo decidido a ir al castillo, hasta que una voz los llamó la atención.

Xeno: No tan rápido grupito de heroes.

Apareció mediante un tele transporte nada menos que Xeno al lado de una fuente.

Blade: Xeno...

Exclamó Holy Blade poniéndose en guardia al igual que los otros. El caballero con quien antes hablaban aprovechó para huir de la batalla. El hechicero riéndose malvadamente les dijo a estos.

Xeno: Veo que habéis venido para ver el triunfo del barón Dolf.

Blade: ¿Triunfo?

Xeno: Así es. El barón Dolf ya está invocando el poder de las Gemas de la Creación y muy pronto no habrá nada ni nadie que lo detenga.

Blade: Para eso estamos nosotros maldito. Y nosotros detendremos a ese maldito de Dolf de una vez por todas.

Respondía desafiante el alicornio blanco. Brodek sonriente le apoyó.

Brodek: Ahí le has dado Blade. Primero le pateamos el trasero a este hechicero de segunda y luego vamos a por el barón.

Animaba el pony verde preparando su katana. El hechicero malvado ahí comentó.

Xeno: No estéis tan seguros. Monstruos. Atacad.

Ordenaba el hechicero y los monstruos se lanzaron hacia el grupo.

Dawn: Hora de luchar.

Ultimate: Genial. Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar tanto.

Decía el pegaso azul emocionado ante que habría pelea. Un monstruo acorazado trató de atacar a Blade pero este desapareció de vista. Segundos después el monstruo es atravesado por la espalda por la espada del alicornio blanco acabando así con él.

Sheikdark: Técnica Elemental de Tierra...Aplastamiento Megalítico.

Sheikdark convocó una enorme roca plana por abajo que descendió del cielo y aplastó a varios monstruos de golpe.

Lightning: A darles caña.

Gritaba el alicornio disparando su ametralladora contra los monstruos, pero tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque de un murciélago que trataba de atraparlo con sus patas. Rápidamente el pegaso verde lo apuntó con su arma y prácticamente lo cosió a tiros matando así a la bestia.

Xeno: Vamos idiotas. Acabad con esos intrusos de una vez por todas.

Ordenaba enfadado el hechicero porque los monstruos no acabaran cuanto antes con Holy Blade y su grupo.

Draigon: Libra tus propias batallas Xeno.

Le gritaba retador el alicornio de las estrellas yendo hacia este y disparando un rayo mágico de alta potencia. El hechicero creó una burbuja mágica protectora desde su bastón para protegerse.

Xeno: Valla maestro Draigon. Me alegra volver ha verle.

Le decía con una sonrisa irónica y perversa. Draigon no muy contento de ver al hechicero le respondió molesto.

Draigon: No puedo decir lo mismo de ti maldito traidor. Es hora de que pagues por tu traición.

Gritaba el alicornio de las estrellas creando varias estrellas y cometas mágicas para acto seguido lanzarlas contra el hechicero. Xeno comenzó a flotar mediante su magia para esquivar los ataques del alicornio y Draigon sin dudarlo comenzó ha perseguirlo.

Varios lagartos con lanzas atacaban a los destinianos demostrando una gran agilidad y fuerza. Estos tenían que estar atentos para evitar ser atravesados por los lagartos.

Pure: Estos lagartos son veloces.

Comentaba el kelpie esquivando un ataque de lanza de un lagarto y contraatacar con una patada en el estomago para hacerlo retroceder. Acto seguido empleando la fuente de la plaza, utilizó sus poderes sobre el agua para lanzarla a modo de arpones afilados contra el lagarto. El lagarto empleando su gran agilidad lograba esquivar algunas, pero al final fue alcanzado y herido de muerte.

Ultimate: Si amigo. Estos tipos se mueven casi tan rápido como yo.

Decía el pegaso empleando su enorme agilidad para esquivar una y otra vez el ataque de lanza de otro lagarto que trataba de atravesarlo.

Ultimate: Ya me tiene harto.

Decía ya cansado el pegaso de perder el tiempo, concentró su mana y la liberó creando una ventolera que se llevó por delante al lagarto como algunos mas.

Dawn lanzaba infinidad de puñetazos contra varios lagartos mandando a todos estos por los aires debido a la gran fuerza con que los golpeaba este.

Dawn: No debemos desistir. El mundo entero cuenta con nosotros.

Decía Dawn para animar a su grupo.

Gunsmith volaba por el cielo esquivando el ataque de murciélagos que volaban velozmente tratando de atraparlo con sus grandes colmillos. Gunsmith arreó un puñetazo a uno que pasaba a su lado. A otro le disparó un rayo atravesándolo desde la boca hasta detrás de la cabeza. Uno intentó morderlo en su costado pero el alicornio convocó una espada de luz y le atravesó la cabeza matándolo así.

Gunsmith: Ya estoy harto de estas alimañas...Ciclón.

Gritó el alicornio ya harto de que le atacaran tantos murciélagos y convocó un poderoso ciclón alrededor de este. Los murciélagos trataron de atravesarlo pero eran al final absorbidos por el ciclón y luego ser destrozados por la fuerza del viento.

Brodek: Toma esto bicharraco. Y esta también. Y esta para ti.

Brodek con su katana, la blandía con gran maestría matando a todo monstruo que se le cruzase en su camino. A un monstruo acorazado lo partió en dos con un golpe de su katana. Este lo celebró.

Brodek: Toma ya. Soy el mejor.

Blood: Maestro cuidado.

Trató de advertirle su katana pero ya era tarde. Un murciélago que apareció de la nada, le mordió la cola y se lo llevó con él hacia el cielo.

Brodek: Ey...Sueltamente maldito bicho. Que no soy un insecto de esos que te puedas comer.

Decía enfadado el pony verde tratando de que el murciélago le soltara la cola. Otros murciélagos se amontonaron a su alrededor tratando de morderle, pero por supuesto el pony verde se defendía.

Brodek: Atrás engendros. Yo no soy vuestra comida.

Les gritaba enfadado el pony verde blandiendo su espada logrando golpear a mas de un murciélago que osara tratar de morderlo.

Brodek: Ya me tienen harto...Mil Cortes Vacíos.

Gritó el pony verde empleando una de sus mejores habilidades y al instante todos los murciélagos recibieron cortes invisibles que los despedazaron. Luego con su katana en su casco, se balanceó de su cola y ahí atravesó la cabeza del murciélago que le mordía la cola haciendo que lo soltara.

Brodek: Para que te enteres bicho que a Brodek no le traga nadie.

Se jactaba victorioso el pony verde de por fin librarse del murciélago.

Blood: Estoooo...Maestro ¿Es consciente de que estamos cayendo de una gran altura?

Le preguntaba la katana. Brodek miró hacia abajo y efectivamente estaba cayendo a gran altura.

Brodek: Ay mi madre ¿Y ahora que hago?

Blood: No se ¿Quizás evitar que te maten idiota?

Brodek caía a gran altura directo hacia el duro suelo de la calle donde sería una muerte segura. En ese momento al pony verde se le ocurrió una idea.

Brodek: Ya se que hacer...Cero...

Gritó este lanzando desde sus dos cascos delanteros su ataque cero a gran potencia, a modo que la fuerza de ataque lograba reducir la velocidad y así descender suavemente hasta el suelo. Finalmente con la fuerza del ataque Cero, logró llegar al suelo sin hacerse daño alguno. Este suspiro aliviado.

Brodek: Buff...Menos mal. Pensé que iba a ser ya tortilla de pony.

Comentaba aliviado el pony verde de no haberse estrellado. Pero su tranquilidad duró apenas nada cuando fue rodeado por el resto de monstruos. Este bufo fastidiado mientras decía.

Brodek: Madre mía. Ni un minuto de respiro me dan.

Decía molesto este mientras volvía ha ponerse en guardia para seguir combatiendo.

Mientras por el aire, combatían Draigon y Xeno. Ambos lanzaban rayos mágicos tratando de eliminar al otro.

Draigon: Xeno ¿Como has podido traicionar a todos? Te adiestré para que fueras un mago que luchara por le bien y la justicia, y al final acabas renunciando todo ¿Por que? ¿Por nada?

Le decía el alicornio de las estrellas indignado ante el quien fue en su día su alumno. El malvado hechicero perverso le respondió.

Xeno: Je, je, je. O maestro Draigon. Simplemente hice lo que cualquier ser inteligente haría. Escoger lo que mas me beneficie para ser mas poderoso. Ahora tengo un poder sin igual.

Decía el hechicero creando desde el bastón una esfera oscura de gran tamaño y luego lanzarla contra el alicornio. Rápidamente Draigon creó una espada con hoja en forma de galaxia y partió en dos dicha esfera. Acto seguido cargó de energía su espada y la lanzó contra el hechicero donde este se protegió con su bastó lanzando un rayo contra el ataque neutralizándolo así.

Draigon: ¿Cualquier ser inteligente? Esa no es mas que una excusa barata para no reconocer que has sido un cobarde que solo supo escoger el camino fácil ¿Para esto te adiestré cuando apenas eras un potro?

Decía furioso el alicornio disparando un gran rayo donde el hechicero simplemente ascendió hacia arriba para esquivar el disparo.

Xeno: Oh maestro. Recuerdo perfectamente las lecciones que me dio y gracias a ellas soy quien soy ahora. Ahora yo soy el maestro de la magia.

Draigon: Solo maestro en maldad.

Gritaba furioso Draigon tele transportándose justo delante del hechicero y tratando de golpearle por arriba con su espada. Pero el hechicero rápidamente lo bloqueó con su cetro.

Xeno: ¿Que le ocurre maestro? ¿Acaso sigue molesto conmigo porque le encerré en esa otra dimensión? Que rencoroso es usted jo, jo, jo.

Se burlaba el hechicero para molestia de Draigon. El alicornio de las estrellas furioso gritó y de él surgió energía mágica que lo hizo retroceder.

Xeno: No creáis que con eso me derrotará maestro Draigon. Le conozco bien para saber que habilidades tiene.

Decía esto creando varias esferas de oscuridad por alrededor suyo y lanzarlas todas a la vez contra Draigon. El alicornio trató de salir volando pero las esferas le siguieron y al final no pudo evitar ser alcanzados por estas donde cada una provocaba una explosión mágica en el momento que le tocaban. Tras la densa nube de humo caía el alicornio de las estrellas medio aturdido y el hechicero aprovechó para cargar su cetro y disparar un enorme rayo que le impactó por completo y se lo llevó por delante como varias casas.

El hechicero se tele transportó hasta la última posición donde debería haber caído el alicornio. Ahí vio a Draigon con varios golpes y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello el alicornio de las estrellas logró levantarse y adoptar posición de batalla.

Xeno: Valla. No pensé que lograríais levantaros tras un ataque así. Estoy impresionado.

Le comentaba el hechicero mientras se reía. Draigon con actitud desafiante le contestó.

Draigon: No soy tan fácil de eliminar como crees. Y aun tengo que detenerte.

Xeno: Algo que mucho me temo que no lograrás.

Decía el hechicero haciendo brillar su báculo y hacer surgir una grieta del suelo. De ella surgió una gran serpiente echa de lava líquida.

Xeno: A por él serpiente de lava.

Ordenaba el hechicero y la serpiente obedeciendo se lanzó hacia Draigon. Este saltó esquivando el ataque de la serpiente. Draigon le disparó un rayo pero solo lo traspasó sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. El agujero formado por el rayo mágico se regeneró y la serpiente volvió para atacarlo de nuevo. Draigon tuvo que salir volando para esquivar las acometidas de la serpiente. De vez en cuando disparaba esferas eléctricas contra ella pero solo la traspasaban haciendo agujero por su cuerpo donde rápidamente se regeneraba. El hechicero disfrutando de como su antiguo mentor trataba de deshacerse sin éxito de los ataques de la serpiente se reía malvadamente.

Xeno: Ja, ja, ja. Pierdes el tiempo. Esta serpiente está prácticamente hecha de lava líquida al cual se regenera por completo sin importar el daño que la hagas. Estas condenado a ser consumido por esta.

Le decía el hechicero mientras Draigon volaba alrededor de este sin parar de lanzar esferas eléctricas contra la serpiente sin hacerla daño en absoluto. Draigon tenía que deshacerse de la serpiente rápido.

Draigon: Bien. Si no logró tocarla siquiera. Tendré que hacer que se vuelva sólida como la roca.

El alicornio voló alto y al final fue seguido por la serpiente. El alicornio esperaba que fuera a hacer eso.

Draigon: Perfecto. Ahora la siguiente parte del plan.

El alicornio concentró su magia y creó alrededor una burbuja mágica que se iba expandiendo poco a poco.

Draigon: Y ahora a esperar.

Decía el alicornio mientras esperaba a la serpiente de lava que iba hacia este. Justo cuando la serpiente atravesó la burbuja, el alicornio concentró de nuevo su magia.

Draigon: AHORA...

Gritó este ahora tele transportando la burbuja con este y la serpiente junto con este.

La burbuja reapareció en el vacío espacial de la superficie del planeta. La serpiente aun dentro de la burbuja se quedó un rato atontada por aparecer en un lugar desconocido.

Draigon: Te parece extraño ¿Verdad? Pues disfruta de las vistas, que vas a tener mucho tiempo para contemplar el espació.

Le decía el alicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa, reduciendo la burbuja hasta el tamaño del alicornio dejando la serpiente fuera. El frío espacial congeló poco a poco a la serpiente hasta quedar como una estatua de hielo y luego descendió hacia el planeta.

Draigon volvió a tele transportase al lugar anterior donde estaba el hechicero. Xeno mirando sorprendido le preguntó molesto.

Xeno: ¿Que has hecho con mi serpiente?

Draigon: Lo vas a saber enseguida.

Respondió con total tranquilidad el alicornio apuntando con su casco el cielo. El hechicero miró hacia donde señalaba el alicornio y ahí pudo ver caer como un meteorito la serpiente congelada. Dicha serpiente iba cayendo justo donde estaba este.

Xeno: Maldita sea...

Finalmente el meteoro impactó justo encima del hechicero provocando una gran explosión como temblor de tierra. Draigon se cubrió con una barrera mágica para protegerse del impacto.

Cuando todo terminó no quedaba nada. Solo un gran hoyo en el suelo al cual se tragaba algunas casa vacías como monstruos.

Draigon observaba el lugar donde cayó el meteorito considerando que Xeno estaba muerto. Pero justo en ese momento percibió algo y saltó justo para esquivar una esfera mágica destructiva lanzada por el hechicero que había salido casi ileso ya que su traje mostraba algunos raspones y quemaduras.

Xeno: Maldito. Esta me la vas a pagar.

Decía enfadado el hechicero creando unos monstruos hechos de sombras y lanzarlas contra el alicornio de la estrellas. Este creó una espada solar y con ella quemaba a golpe de espada a las criaturas de sombras. Luego voló hacia el hechicero preparando su espada para atacarlo.

Draigon: Hoy serás tu quien pague por todos tus crímenes Xeno.

Gritó desafiante el alicornio lanzando un golpe con su espada pero le hechicero lo bloqueó con su cetro. Ambos cargaban magia en sus respectivas armas mágicas creando relámpagos en el lugar del cruce de armas, hasta que un impulso mágico los hizo retroceder a gran distancia del otro.

Xeno: Vete al infierno maestro Draigon.

Gritó el hechicero convocando una llamarada de fuego de gran envergadura que fue hacia el alicornio. No parecía que Draigon tuviera escapatoria hasta que este dijo.

Draigon: Lo siento. Pero ahí es donde vas a ir tú. Gran Océano de la Galaxia.

Gritó el alicornio creando de detrás de él una gran ola de agua pero en vez de agua, tenía forma de universo. La ola pasó por Draigon si hacerle nada pero al llegar hacia el fuego lo iba apagando dejando una densa nube de humo. Xeno se protegió con una burbuja mágica de la ola para no ser golpeado. Finalmente la ola terminó empapando todo de agua y formando una temporal lluvia que terminaría pronto.

Draigon miraba por todas partes tratando de ubicar el hechicero pero el humo y la lluvia dificultaban la visión. Por desgracia no pudo evitar que cuatro serpientes de sombras surgieran de toda partes atrapándolo de sus cuatro patas y elevándolo del suelo impidiendo moverse. Xeno aparecía entre el humo con su traje empapado.

Xeno: Ahora si que vas a morir de una vez por todas. Al final el antiguo alumno acabo superando al maestro.

Decía le hechicero con una sonrisa malvada mientras hacía emerger una cuchilla mágica de su bastón en la parte de la calavera. Esta la alzó listo para acabar con Draigon, ahí hasta que notó que el alicornio se reía.

Xeno: ¿De que te ríes ahora idiota? Tu no te reirías de tu propio funeral.

Preguntaba el hechicero que no comprendía la extraña sonrisa del alicornio. Este le respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Draigon: Eres tan idiota. Tus prisas por alcanzar las metas siempre han sido tu principal punto débil. Cosa que te impedía ver lo que sucedía en tu entorno y era la principal razón por la que no sacabas todo tu potencial.

le decía el alicornio de las estrellas. Xeno no parecía comprender lo que le decía Draigon.

Xeno: ¿A que te refieres?

Draigon: ¿Te acuerdas de las esferas eléctrica que lanzaba a la serpiente mientras volaba alrededor tuyo?

Cuando el humo desapareció como la lluvia, el hechicero miró a su alrededor y ahí vio la esferas eléctricas que había lanzado antes el alicornio, flotando alrededor de estos.

Draigon: ¿Y de la ola galáctica que lance hace unos momentos?

Xeno miró a su alrededor que estaba todo mojado incluido el mismo. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba Draigon justamente cuando vio a este iluminar su cuerno.

Xeno: NO...

Gritó el hechicero alzando su arma tratando de matar a Draigon antes de que hiciera lo que planeaba. Por desgracia ya era tarde. El alicornio con su magia activo los orbes haciendo que estas desprendieran rayos eléctricos que recorrían las zonas con agua y todas ellas llegaron al hechicero. El hechicero quedó envuelto en electricidad mientras este gritaba de dolor y se le veía los huesos de dentro. Las serpientes que sujetaban a Draigon también estaban siendo electrocutadas y soltaron al alicornio. Draigon había envuelto su cuerpo en una fina barrera mágica aislante que lo protegía de la electricidad. Cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo de Xeno que estaba sufriendo todo el ataque eléctrica amplificado por el agua que tenia a su alrededor de su cuerpo.

Xeno: AHHHHH...MALDITO SEAS MAESTRO DRAIGON...ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAAAAR...AUNQUE SEA EN EL INFIERNOOOOO...

Gritaba el hechicero mientras la electricidad todavía lo rodeaba. Draigon no perdió el tiempo y fue preparando su ataque.

Draigon: Lo siento Xeno...Pero es hora de enmendar el error que cometí hace años.

Comentaba Draigon con cierta decepción en su voz.

Draigon: Exterminador Meteoro...

Gritó el alicornio formando alrededor de él y de Xeno una zona como si en el espacio estuvieran. Luego con unos gestos de sus brazos, hizo emerger varios meteoros que fueron todos directos al hechicero, chocando por todos lados contra este formando una explosión de dimensiones galácticas.

Cuando la explosión terminó. Draigón estaba parado cerca de un gran cráter en el suelo de la plaza donde parte de la fuente se hundía en ella y se caí el agua.

Este estaba sin moverse examinando el lugar con la mirada, hasta que percibió algo en el cielo y miró hacia arriba. Ahí vio caer nada menos que el casco quemado del hechicero Xeno caer a sus pies. Draigon sin mostrar emoción alguna miraba el casco.

Holy Blade que al igual que los demás había terminado de matar monstruos, se acercó volando hacia donde estaba Draigon y le preguntó.

Blade: ¿Estas bien amigo?

Preguntaba el alicornio preocupado por su amigo Draigon. Ya que hace tiempo que supo que Xeno fue hace años un antiguo aprendiz suyo. Draigon suspirando por lo bajo dijo.

Draigon: Si..Mas o menos. Simplemente me siento mal por Xeno. Cuando le vi la primera vez supe que tenía potencial para ser un gran mago. Lo adiestré para que fuera uno de los mejores magos que hubiese existido jamás. Por desgracia acabó desviándose del camino. No se en que me equivoqué para que acabara así y su pude haberlo evitado alguna vez.

Decía el alicornio de las estrellas sintiéndose en parte culpable que su antiguo aprendiz Xeno acabara siguiendo el camino del mal. Para luego ser el mismo maestro quien acabara con él. La depresión lo iba invadiendo hasta que Dawn que había escuchado la conversación, se acercó a estos y le dijo a Draigon.

Dawn: Lo siento amigo mío. Se que tuviste buenas intenciones con él. Pero a veces ni con la mejor de las intenciones o con todo el afecto y amor hacia alguien, pueden impedir que estos se desvíen del camino. Créeme. Lo se muy bien. Así que no te lo tomes a mal.

Draigon le miró. No dijo nada pero aun así agradeció aquellas palabras y asintió con la cabeza.

Finalmente todos habían logrado acabar con los monstruos que había en el lugar incluyendo al hechicero Xeno que los dirigía. Todos estaban ahora enfrente de la puerta del castillo de Loren.

Blade: Bien amigos ¿Listos para la batalla final?

Preguntaba este a sus amigos. Todos ellos asintieron.

Brodek: Mi espada pide pelea.

Blood: Yo no digo nada maestro.

Brodek: Tu ya sabes a que me refiero hombre.

Decía medio molesto el pony verde.

Eyedragon: Mi fuego purificara a esos malnacidos.

Gunsmith: Venceremos al mal que nos enfrentemos.

Comet: Les vamos a dar la paliza de sus vidas.

Lightning: Tengo armas de sobra para todo un ejercito.

Sheikdark: Mis artes ancestrales sobre los elementos están a vuestro servicio.

Draigon: El poder de las estrellas iluminan nuestro camino.

Dawn: No vamos a permitir que el mal triunfe.

Insight: No consentiremos que destruyan el mundo.

Ultimate: Si el mundo es destruido ¿Como ligaré yo a las chicas?

Zola: Hay muchas vidas inocentes en este mundo. No podemos permitir que estos sufran por culpa de un loco con ansias de poder.

Pure: Lucharemos hasta el final.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Holy Blade sonrió ante la convicción de sus amigos.

Blade: Bien. Pues adelante muchachos. Por la salvación de nuestro mundo.

Dijo esto pateando la puerta permitiendo así que todos pasaran por ella. Ahora todos mas que nunca estaban decididos a detener los planes del malvado Dolf.

Mientras en la sala del trono. Estaba el barón de espaldas a la entrada con su vista centrada en las cinco Gemas de la Creación que flotaban y giraban en perfecto circulo delante de él. Dolf miraba las gemas con una sonrisa perversa.

Dolf: Muy pronto...El poder absoluto será completamente mío...Y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.

Comentaba el barón sintiendo que su meta estaba casi a su alcance. Su ambición de conseguir el poder absoluto de la creación.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	48. La Maldad del Barón Dolf

**La Maldad del Barón Dolf**

En la sala del trono. Dolf estaba con la Gemas de la Creación. El barón parecía estar conjurando un especie de hechizo donde recitaba con una lengua desconocida. Justo cuando este esta concentrado, entraron derribando la puerta Holy Blade y sus amigos.

Blade: Alto ahí Dolf.

Eyedragon: Sea lo que sea. Párate de una santa vez.

Exclamó el kirin negro. Comet mirando extrañado a este le comentó.

Comet: ¿De una santa vez? ¿En serio?

Eyedragon: No se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor ¿Vale?

Comet: Podrías haber dicho algo así como "Ha llegado tu hora" o "Afronta las consecuencias de tus maldad". Cosas así.

Eyedragon: Vale, vale. la próxima vez diriges tu.

Respondía molesto el kirin negro y Comet negando con la cabeza le respondió.

Comet: De eso nada.

El grupo se puso en guardia mientras Dolf se daba la vuelta y las gemas seguía girando sobre ellas mismas formando un circulo. El barón mirando al grupo con una sonrisa les saludo.

Dolf: Bienvenidos seais. Veo que habéis llegado pese a todo. Y debo deducir que si estas aquí es que Xeno fracasó en sus intentos de deteneros.

Draigon: Así es. Ese mago traidor ha caído como los monstruos que le seguían.

Le respondía desafiante Draigon en posición de combate. El barón riéndose malvadamente les comentó.

Dolf: De todos modos llegáis tarde. Pronto el poder máximo será absolutamente mío.

Se jactaba el barón sintiendo que su meta estaba ya bastante cerca. Ahí Holy Blade le preguntó.

Blade: Dolf ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Que pretendes ganar con todo esto?

Le preguntaba el alicornio tratando de comprender las acciones del barón. Este mirando al alicornio como si le hubiese preguntado algo absurdo, puso una expresión de enfado y le contestó a este.

Dolf: ¿Que por que? Es tan simple que es prácticamente un insulto preguntar. Porque quiero reclamar lo que me pertenece por derecho y que me negaron ha darmelo. Eso es lo que quiero.

El grupo miró confundido al barón que no entendían a lo que se refería este.

Blade: ¿A que te refieres Dolf?

Dolf: Otra pregunta absurda. Si conoces la historia del origen de nuestro pueblo, sabrás que yo nací justo cuando nuestros progenitores alteraron la Piedra del Mundo para reducir nuestro poder. Por esa razón no tengo poderes latentes de Nephalen.

Comentaba furioso el barón ya que desde hace años odiaba su condición de no ser un nephalen completo. Pero luego su furia pasó a una de una sonrisa perversa y siguió hablando.

Dolf: Pero muy pronto todo eso cambiara. Gracias a las Gemas de la Creación podré obtener un poder sin igual. Recuperaré mis poderes de nephalen e incluso mucho mas dejando de ser un simple mortal a un dios. Cuando lo haya logrado, buscaré al resto de nuestro pueblo que yacen dormidos esperando nuestro regreso. Con ellos formaré un ejercito de poderosos e imparables guerreros con que dominaremos el mundo entero y después otros mundos. Y yo seré el rey absoluto.

Se jactaba el barón con una sonrisa perversa. El grupo estaba en parte sorprendido al escuchar los planes del barón. Dawn ahí exclamó.

Dawn: No lo puedo creer ¿Todo esto lo haces solo por el poder? ¿Por puro egoísmo por el hecho de no ser nephalen completo? ¿Estas dispuesto ha destruir el mundo solo a cambio de poder?

Dolf: Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo me lo merezco. Y cuando lo consiga pienso vengarme de todos los ángeles y demonios que hicieron que nuestro poder se redujera. Los nephalen seremos los dueños y señores de la creación y yo seré el que los lidere.

Blade: Dolf. No tienes por que hacerlo. Recapacita y entrega esas piedras. No te harán ningún bien.

Trataba de razonar el alicornio con el barón pero este no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un cambio de planes.

Dolf: Jamás. Ahora mismo el poder de las Gemas de la Creación yacen en mí y voy a empezar mi conquista ya.

Dijo el barón iluminando su cuerno y su libro el Legendarium comenzó a brillar. El barón abrió dicho libro donde con el poder de las Gemas de la Creación su magia era mas fuerte y este recito.

Dolf: Monstruos de leyendas. Surgid y obedeced a vuestro amigo.

Ordenaba el barón y los monstruos salieron del libro, emergiendo las armaduras demoníacas, los lagartos y los murciélagos. El grupo pudo reconocer que eran los mismos monstruos con que se enfrentaron hace poco.

Comet: Mirad. Son los mismos monstruos de antes.

Insight: Por lo visto salieron de ese extraño libro.

Ultimate: Pues los vamos a devolver de una patada a estos tipos.

Comentaban estos. El barón sonrió malvadamente mientras sacaba de su capa un objeto en forma de cruz de hierro. En ella estaba almacenada parte de la magia de las gemas que Xeno había obtenido de Gunsmith.

Dolf: Y para hacerlo mas interesantes. Generales. Surgid y acabad con mis enemigos. Yo el barón Dolf os lo ordeno.

Ordenaba Dolf mientras sumaba la magia del objeto al libro y de este surgió cuatro figuras oscuras en forma de sombras que se pusieron delante del barón. Aquellas cuatro sombras adoptaron la forma de los cuatro grandes generales que Holy Blade y los otros reconocieron. Aquella sombras tenían el físico y rostros de los generales solo que estos eran completamente hechos de sombras negras con ojos blancos brillantes y espectrales. Todos estos estaban rodeados por un aura maligna de color rojo.

Blade: Kane...

Exclamó el alicornio al reconocer al Kane.

Brodek: Kurtz.

Exclamaba Brodek al reconocer la sombra del grito Kurtz.

Comet: Sabina.

Exclamaba también el pegaso azul al reconocer la sombra de la unicornio Sabina.

Gunsmith: Dallas.

Exclamó por último el alicornio marrón al reconocer la sombra del minotauro Dallas.

El grupo al completo miraba sorprendido las sombras de los cuatro generales. Dolf al verles el rostro a estos se rió y comentó.

Dolf: Sorprendidos ¿Verdad? Gracias al poder que ha adquirido, he podido invocar estas cuatro sombras donde albergan en ellas los poderes y habilidades de los Cuatro Grandes Generales. Ahora si que es vuestro fin.

Se jactaba el barón y luego dio la orden siguiente a sus esbirros.

Dolf: Monstruos. Sombras de los generales. Matad a todos mis enemigos.

Ordenaba el barón y los monstruos como los generales se lanzaron hacia el grupo. Estos rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

Holy Blade armado con la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart bloqueó el ataque de Kane sombra con su enorme espada. Brodek con su katana desviaba los ataques de cuchillas de Kurtz sombra. Comet Galaxy creando fuego en sus cascos, desviaba los ataques de flechas sombra de Sabina sombra y Gunsmith se tele transportó para esquivar el ataque de martillo sombra de Dalas.

El resto del grupo se ocuparon del resto de monstruo comenzando así la lucha en la sala del trono. Dolf tranquilamente se sentó en el trono mientras las gemas flotaban a su alrededor disfrutando del espectáculo.

Dolf: Veamos si antes de mi ascensión a dios supremo puedo divertirme un poco antes.

Decía el barón con una sonrisa malvada mientras veía como luchaban Blade y sus amigos contra sus tropas.

Dawn: Veamos si esto te divierte.

Aparecía gritando Dawn lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el barón tratando de darle una poderosa patada cargada de mana. El barón tranquilamente alzó su casco y detuvo el ataque con una barrera invisible. Dawn apoyándose en la barrera, saltó para alejarse del barón. El resto de los destinianos se reunieron con Dawn. Dolf mirando a estos comentó.

Dolf: Mira tu. Los destinianos. Aun recuerdo la época en que tratasteis de exterminarnos solo porque temíais nuestro poder.

Les comentaba el barón con cierto tono de odio en su voz. Dawn y los otros se pudieron en guardia mientras le decían a este.

Dawn: Se que lo que hizo nuestro pueblo no estuvo bien aunque los ordenasen los grandes Padre y Madre.

Dusk: Y sabemos que no podemos enmendar un error así. Pero pese a ello trataremos de compensar los crímenes de nuestro pueblo con el vuestro.

Zola: Ambas razas pueden coexistir en paz si se dejan.

Pese a las palabras de estos, Dolf no parecía si quiera interesarle y al final este dijo.

Dolf: ¿Paz decís? No decían precisamente vuestros malditos dioses como vuestro pueblo cuando estos trataron de destruirnos con las Gemas de la Creación. Pues bien. Ahora que yo tengo las Gemas de la Creación, seré yo quien extermine a todos los destinianos y los malditos grandes Padre y Madre serán los primeros en ser destruidos por mi gran poder.

Ultimate: Eso lo veremos maldito. Ahora verás.

El pegaso voló a toda velocidad hacia el barón que seguía sentado. Cuando llegó a este comenzó a lanzar un sin fin de puñetazos y patadas a alta velocidad contra el barón. Para sorpresa de este el barón con un solo brazo lograba bloquear todos los ataques con gran facilidad.

Ultimate: ¿Como?

Dolf: ¿En serio creéis que no se pelear cuerpo a cuerpo? Pero que atajos de idiotas sois. Ahora os daréis cuenta de la diferencia de poder que hay entre nosotros.

Decía el barón poniéndose de pie y a la velocidad del rayo se lanzó hacia Ultimate, donde el pegaso no pudo hacer otra cosa que recibir un sin fin de golpes terminado con una patada final que lo estrelló contra la pared.

Pure: Ultimate.

Dusk: Ese maldito. Ahora vera.

Todos los destinianos se lanzaron hacia Dolf donde el barón estaba parado en el sitio sin pararse, pero emulaba una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras. El resto del grupo seguía combatiendo.

Sheikdark: Furia Infernal.

Gritaba Sheikdark siendo este rodeado de fuego como su katana y se lanzó hacia el enemigo. Con veloces movimientos de su katana lograba despedazar a la armaduras demoníacas como a los lagartos como si nada al mismo tiempo que estos se prendían en llamas y morían quemados. Luego pegó un salto ascendente hacia un grupo de murciélagos y con veloces movimientos de su katana infernal, los partía por la mitad al mismo tiempo que se prendían en llamas.

Lightning Ghost disparaba una ametralladora de pulso pesado contra varios lagartos. Uno llegó hasta él tratando de atravesarlo, pero el pegaso se echó a un lado y le dio un golpe con la culata del arma en el estomago del lagarto causando dolor en este y que abriera la boca. El pegaso verde sin perder tiempo sacó una granada que la activo y se la metió en la boca al lagarto. Luego de elevar levemente gracias a sus alas, el pegaso le dio una fuerte doble patada que mandó al lagarto junto a otros lagartos que atraparon a su compañero, para al final estallar estos por completo en pedazos resultado de la granada.

Eyedragon que volaba por el aire, quedó rodeado por los murciélagos. Estos emitieron un chillido ensordecedor y se lanzaron hacia el kirin negro, donde este los esperaba armado con su katana. Un murciélago trató de morderlo pero el kirin con un rápido movimiento de su katana lo golpeó aturdiéndolo así. Sin perder tiempo el kirin lo partió en dos con su arma. Otro murciélago trató de atacarlo por atrás mediante un mordisco pero el kirin se giró esquivando el ataque y le ensartó la katana bajo la garganta asomando la punta por detrás del cráneo matando así al monstruo. Varios murciélagos se lanzaron a atacarlo a la vez desde varios ángulos. El kirin lejos de preocuparse lo que hizo fue empuñar su katana y girar sobre si mismo a modo de tornado, al mismo tiempo que este desprendía fuego sumándose al tornado. Los murciélagos que trataban de atacarlo eran carbonizados vivos por el ataque del kirin negro.

Draigon fue rodeado por varias armaduras demoníacas donde todas estas alzaron sus espadas dispuestas a aplastar al alicornio. Todas a la vez lanzaron sus ataques encima de este, pero justo cuando estuvieron a punto de cortarlo en pedazos, el alicornio fue rodeado en una intensa luz que empujó a los demonios haciéndoles retroceder. Rápidamente se armó con su espada de las estrellas y a gran velocidad comenzó a despedazarlos pieza a pieza cada una de las armaduras. Segundos después las armaduras cayeron a trozos al suelo.

Gunsmith combatía contra la sombra de Dallas que trataba de aplastar a Gunsmith con su mazo mientras este lo esquivaba.

Gunsmith: No te será tan fácil aplastarme amigo.

Decía Gunsmith creando unas hojas de rayos y los lanzó contra la sombra causando daños en esta. Pero pese al ataque la sombra no parecía sufrir daño alguno. Al final la sombra comenzó a girar sobre si mismo con el mazo a modo de tornado girando a toda velocidad y avanzando hacia Gunsmith. El alicornio trató de detenerlo con un rayo pero este lo desvió y al final Gunsmith no pudo esquivarlo y recibió de lleno un golpe de mazo que lo estampo contra la pared.

Gunsmith: Mi madre...Valla golpe...

Comentaba el alicornio adolorido. Este vio que la sombra se dirigía hacia este sin detener el tornado y tuvo que echar el vuelo para esquivar el ataque.

Parecía que en el aire estaría a salvo pero Gunsmith vio que la sombra tras parar de girar, pegó un salto tremendo para luego volver a girar de la misma forma. Gunsmith creó un muro de hielo para protegerse pero de poco sirvió porque de un golpe de martillo destrozó la barrera entera como si nada. Por poco Gunsmith no le dio de nuevo con el martillo al cual el alicornio descendió hasta el suelo. La sombra una vez que aterrizó en el suelo volvió a realizar el mismo ataque de tornado. Gunsmith disparaba rayos para detenerlo pero todos eran desviados por el tornado.

Gunsmith: Maldita sea. Así no podré pararlo...Al menos que...

El alicornio espero el momento justo y en el momento que la sombra se acercó casi a punto de golpearle con el mazo, Gunsmith se tele transportó esquivando así el ataque. Luego reapareció al otro lado y ahí gritó.

Gunsmith: Suelo Helado...

Gritaba el alicornio mientras de sus cascos delanteros apoyados en el suelo, surgieron ondas de energía que iban congelando el suelo por completo. Cuando la sombra trató de moverse de la misma forma de ataque, al final no pudo hacerlo y resbaló al suelo cayendo de espaldas. La sombra trataba de ponerse de pie y atacar pero al final volvía a resbalar y caerse. Gunsmith sonrió al haber logrado su objetivo.

Gunsmith: Nada mal. Y ahora a terminar con esa copia barata de 2 bits.

Decía de forma burlona el alicornio para luego alzar el vuelo y concentrando su poder gritó.

Gunsmith: Ataque Solar Infernal.

En la punta del cuerno del alicornio se formó una bola de fuego con forma de sol enano al cual este creció hasta casi tener el tamaño del alicornio. Luego lo lanzó hacia la sombra que no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo y recibió de lleno el ataque siendo esta destruida.

Tras destruirlo Gunsmith aterrizó en el suelo y comentó sonriente.

Gunsmith: Bien. Uno menos. Acabé con esa copia de mala calidad.

Comet lanzaba bolas de fuego desde sus cascos contra la sombra de Sabina. La sombra se tele transportaba de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo que disparaba desde su ballesta flechas de sombras donde el pegaso tenía que esquivarlas también.

Comet: Será un sombra de una yegua presuntamente muerta. Pero tiene la misma puntería peligroso que ella.

Comentaba el pegaso mientras seguía esquivando flechas. La sombra apunto al techo por encima del pegaso y disparó una flecha mágica hacia ella, para luego estallar y surgir una lluvia de pequeñas flechas negras que iban directas hacia el pegaso.

Comet: Madre...Como no haga algo, voy a ser trinchado como un pavo.

Decía Comet viendo como las flechas iban hacia este. En ese momento tuvo una idea y prendiendo en llamas sus cascos, comenzó a girar sobre si mismo formando un tornado de fuego, logrando así protegerse de las flechas que salían desviadas en varias direcciones.

La sombra disparó una flecha de mayor potencia contra el tornado logrando impactar con una explosión que derribó al pegaso al suelo.

Comet: Vale. Original o copia, es igual de peligrosa.

Comentaba el pegaso para luego reaccionar y rodar por el suelo para esquivar un montón de flechas de sombra que se clavaron en el suelo donde estaba este. La sombra volvió a cargar otra flecha para luego disparar a plena potencia contra el pegaso. Pero este no estaba dispuesto ha dejarse trinchar como un pavo.

Comet: Es hora de ponerte en tu lugar.

Decía el pegaso concentrando sus fuerzas en sus cascos donde unas grandes llamas las cubrían. La flecha iba directa hacia el pegaso donde este pegó un salto con giro horizontal dando una fuerte patada que detuvo la flecha y la tuvo girando por el aire. Comet ahora la pateó con la otra pata con giro mandando de vuelta a gran velocidad hacia su dueña. La sombra no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y la dio de lleno atravesándola el pecho y luego desintegrarse por completo.

Comet: Muy bien. Un problema menos.

Brodek combatía contra la sombra de Kurtz que como el original, se podía mover enormemente rápido. El pony verde tenía que estar atengo para bloquear los veloces ataques de la sombra que lo atacaba por todos los ángulos.

Brodek: Así que quieres la revancha ¿No? Pues bien. Te lo voy a conceder y luego pienso hacerme una sopa con tus alas.

Amenazaba el pony verde mientras seguía esquivando los ataques. La sombra dejó de atacarle por todos lados y ahora se concentró en coger impulso y lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia este, extendiendo sus garras de metal hacia delante y girando a modo de espiral afilado mortal. Brodek se preparó para recibirlo.

Brodek: Aquí te espero pajarraco. Esta vez tengo algo preparado para ti.

Brodek se preparó para contraatacar al ataque de la sombra. Brodek concentró energía para lanzar su ataque Cero.

Brodek: CERO...

Gritó Brodek solo que esta vez no lo lanzó su ataque como lo hacía siempre. Esta vez la energía salio de sus patas traseras haciendo que el pony verde saliera como un cohete con su katana hacia delante.

Brodek: Toma una variante de mi ataque Cero.

Gritaba el pony verde mientras giraba sobre si mismo a modo de taladro. Ambos ataques estaba cada vez mas cerca de encontrarse.

La sombra seguía avanzando sin reducir su velocidad lo mas mínimo. Brodek iba de igual manera tampoco sin recudir su velocidad.

Brodek: AHHHHH...

Gritaba Brodek a punto de chocar contra su oponente decidido ha eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

Finalmente ambos ataques se cruzaron realizando un fuerte sonido de metal chocando duramente. Ambos siguieron su camino hasta que se detuvieron y ambos se quedaron de pie a espaldas del otro a unos metros. Ambos estaban quietos sin moverse lo mas mínimo.

A Brodek le surgió un corte en la mejilla derecha donde se le corría un poco de sangre. La sombra en cambio le surgió un corte desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de forma descendente y finalmente se desprendió e dos hasta desaparecer por completo. Brodek ya volviendo a su posición normal sonrió y comentó.

Brodek: Segunda vez, y pierdes de nuevo pajarraco. Haberte quedado en tu jaula para canarios feos.

Holy Blade tenía una fuerte lucha contra la sombra de Kane. Ambos chocaban sus espadas donde se producían fuertes sonidos que resonaban por toda la sala. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques con sus respectivas espadas donde Blade con ambas espadas bloqueó el ataque de la gran espada de Kane.

Blade: Me de igual si eres Kane o una simple copia de él. No pienso permitir que interfieras en mi debe.

Decía Blade cargando de energía sus espadas logrando empujar a Kane a gran distancia. Luego se lanzó hacia la sombra dispuesto ha partirlo en dos, pero la sombra cargando de energía su espada lanzó un tajo de energía que Blade no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno haciendo que cayera contra el suelo boca arriba.

Blade estaba aturdido pero se recuperó a tiempo para bloquear con sus espadas el intento de Kane de atravesarle la cabeza con su gran espada. Dicha espada estaba a centímetros de tocarle la cara al alicornio.

Holy Blade no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el general lo matase así que concentró sus energía creando una explosión mágica que mandó a volar al general por el aire. Holy Blade de pie se lanzó a toda velocidad entrecruzando sus brazos con ambas espadas y cuando tuvo a la sombra a su alcance, le dio un mortal doble tajo que lo partió en dos y destruyéndolo así.

Blade: Bien. Kane es historia. Ahora a por Dolf.

Finalmente el grupo logró eliminar tanto a los monstruos como a las sombras. Ahora solo quedaba el barón donde los destinianos se enfrentaban directamente a este, pero al contrario de lo que aparentaba el barón era un oponente difícil. Hasta ahora había logrado mantener a raya a los destinianos pese a los constantes ataques lanzados por este. Holy Blade y los otros se unieron al grupo de Dawn y estos.

Blade: ¿Estáis bien Dawn?

Preguntaba el alicornio blanco a su amigo. Este respirando agitadamente al igual que sus compañeros le contestó.

Dawn: Mas o menos. Al contrario de lo que parece, es alguien bastante duro. Hasta ahora no hemos logrado siquiera tocarle.

El barón riéndose a carcajadas decía.

Dolf: Y muy poco podréis hacer contra mi ahora cuando asuma el poder de las gemas.

Decía el barón mientras se levantaba y las gemas seguían girando ahora alrededor de este. Holy Blade trató por última vez de razonar con este.

Blade: Dolf por favor. Tienes que parar esto. Que no seas un nephalen completo no es excusa para que vallas a destruir el mundo.

Ante esas palabras el barón miró al alicornio y furioso le gritó.

Dolf: ¿Y tu que sabrás? En tu caso está claro que tienes poderes de nephalen latentes que aun no han despertado en ti. Los destinianos tienen poderes extraordinarios que no tienen ponis comunes. Nuestros ancestros nephalen tenían un gran poder que se fue perdiendo por culpa de nuestros progenitores cuando alteraron la Piedra del Mundo para debilitarnos.

Gritaba completamente furioso el barón pero luego calmándose dijo.

Dolf: Pero pronto eso cambiara. Cuando obtenga el poder absoluto, dominaré este mundo y los otros. Y haré que los nephalen recobren todos sus poderes. Seremos los amos y señores de la creación y yo seré el líder absoluto.

Blade: Lo siento Dolf. Pero eso el algo que no podemos permitirte.

Decía serió el alicornio adoptando posición de batalla. El barón riéndose les dijo a estos.

Dolf: No podréis impedirlo y mucho menos ahora.

Dijo esto último y en ese momento las gemas se combinaron con este y una luz cegadora lo cubrió. El grupo se puso en guardia ante aquella luz pero no se esperaban lo que iba a surgir.

Delante de ellos apareció un ser con forma de pony pero con una gran armadura blanca lisa y brillante. Con unas grandes alas pero sin plumas. La cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco en forma de halcón.

Dolf: Y ahora contemplad a vuestro nuevo dios.

Se jactaba el barón revelando ser el de la armadura. Holy Blade y los otros no esperaron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Holy Blade lanzó un tajo pero el barón lo bloqueó con un escudo de energía verde que hizo emerger de su casco. Con la otra le golpeó mandándolo a volar. Dusk Hunter lanzó infinidad de tajos con sus tres espadas pero el barón las bloqueaba con suma facilidad con sus cascos al cual las movía a gran velocidad como si nada. Acto seguido el barón con un simple movimiento desvió los ataques de espada de Dusk para luego este lanzarle al unicornio espadachín una infinidad de puñetazos a una velocidad casi imperceptible para luego darle un fuerte gancho final que lo mandó a volar.

Brodek y Comet lanzaron un ataque conjunto en forma de ataque Cero y Rayo de Fuego contra el barón. Este simplemente alzó su casco y detuvo con una barrera invisible el ataque como sin nada. Luego dio un fuerte aleteó con sus alas provocando un fuerte golpe de viento que mandó a volar a estos dos últimos y estrellaros contra la pared del otro lado de la sala. Zola fue a socorrer a estos últimos.

Zola: ¿Estáis bien amigos?

Preguntaba la cebra preocupado por estos. El pony verde y el pegaso adoloridos respondieron.

Comet: Si..Mas o menos...

Brodek: Ese tipo tiene una buena pegada. Ahora me duele en sitios que ni sabía que tenía.

Respondían estos mientras se iban recuperando del golpe.

Sheidark y Eyedragon con sus katanas atacaban por ambos lados a Dolf moviendo sus armas a gran velocidad. Por desgracia el barón con ambos cascos cubiertos por la armadura, bloqueaba los ataques moviendo sus brazos a la misma velocidad que estos y dicho barón no mostraba esforzarse lo mas mínimo. Si no fuera por el casco en forma de cabeza de águila blanca, se le podría verse sonreír de forma burlona al barón. Acto seguido de unos rápidos movimientos apartó a ambos atacantes que los mandó a cada uno a ambas paredes opuestas.

Lightning: Te crees duro ¿Eh? Pues prueba ha comerte esto.

Decía el pegaso verde apuntando al barón con un lanzacohetes y disparó un misil contra este logrando llegar al blanco y causar una gran explosión.

Lightning: Toma esto, y esta. Y esta también.

Gritaba el pegaso disparando sin parar su lanzacohetes contra el barón. Draigon se le unió a este disparando bolas solares para aumentar el dañó. Insight también se les unió lanzando rayos de fuego desde sus cascos.

Pure: Mi turno...

Pure convocó una serpiente de agua y lo lanzó hacia la zona de explosión aumentando aun mas el daño en una explosión final. Estos dejaron de atacar tras dicha explosión.

Lightning: ¿Acabamos ya con él?

Draigon: Esperemos que si.

Comentaban estos esperando haber acabado con el barón, por desgracia no fue así porque lo vieron emerger como si nada del humo y a la velocidad del rayo golpeó primero al pegaso verde, al alicornio de las estrellas y por último al unicornio como al kelpie destiniano que los mandó a todos ha estrellarse contra el techo y luego caer duramente al suelo.

Los demás se lanzaron para atacarlo por todas partes si darle ninguna vía de escape al barón. Dolf se mantuvo en el sitio completamente quiero y sin inmutarse hasta que finalmente dijo.

Dolf: Je, je, je. Es inutil.

El barón extendió de golpe sus brazos y creó una explosión mágica alrededor que los mandó a todos sus atacantes a volva y caer en diversas zonas de la sala del trono.

Dolf: Estupidos ¿No os dais cuenta de que no tenéis nada que hacer contra mi? Soy todopoderoso.

Se jactaba el barón con una sonrisa diabólica tras su casco de águila. Holy Blade levantándose le respondió desafiante.

Blade: Esto esta aun lejos de terminar...Modo Kirin...

Gritó el alicornio en la última parte adoptando su forma kirin. Dawn levantándose también, dijo.

Dawn: Cierto. Aun no lo hemos dado todo...AHHHH...

Gritó Dawn mientras el mana surgía de el y segundos después se convirtió en un pegaso y su crin había crecido.

Dawn: Ahora prepárate para enfrentarte a un súper destiniano.

Brodek: Yo tampoco me quedo atrás. Adelante Blood. Liberando segundo sello.

Blood: Como ordene maestro.

Brodek liberó el segundo sello de su katana adoptando su forma demoníaca.

Gunsmith: Yo tampoco pienso abandonar. Modo Sky Thunder.

Gritó Gunsmith quedando ahora este envuelto en una armadura azul cielo donde le salían rayos.

Los cuatro completamente cargados y listos para luchar, se lanzaron hacia el barón atacándole todos a la vez. El barón se defendía esquivando o bloqueando ataques pero ahora le acarreaba mayor dificultad hacerlo.

Dolf apartó de un pulso mágico a Blade pero lo distrajo de modo que Dawn pudo golpearle con un puñetazo que lo mandó volando al barón. Gunsmith ahí le lanzó un potente rayo eléctrico que lo electrocuto por completo en al aire. Antes de que se recuperase Brodek se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia este y le golpeó con sus garras con dureza y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Brodek descendió para matarlo con su katana pero el barón junto sus cascos delanteros y disparó un rayo contra el pony demonio que lo derribó. Acto seguido el barón de levantó y desde sus cascos disparaban esferas de energía de alta potencia contra Dawn y Gunsmith, pero Blade lo golpeó por detrás y acto seguido le lanzó un ataque de Garra Abisal realizando un potente ataque de agua que causo daños en el barón. Blade iba ha golpearlo de nuevo con sus garras pero el barón se protegió con un escudo de energía verde que lo detuvo y ahí lo empujó alejándolo de él y le disparó un rayo donde Blade se cubrió con sus brazos resistiendo el poderoso rayo del barón.

Gunsmith creó una lanza hecha de rayos y lo lanzó contra el barón. Este lo paró con sus cascos el ataque a centímetros del rostro y con un gesto destruyó la lanza, pero no pudo prever que Gunsmith se lanzaría hacia este y le arrease un puñetazo cargado de electricidad contra la cara del barón que lo hizo retroceder. Gunsmith no paró ahí y juntando los cascos delanteros, lanzó un poderoso rayo eléctrico de gran envergadura que cubrió al barón mientras este trataba de protegerse con sus brazos. Cuando el ataque terminó estaba el barón con varios rasguños en su armadura pero lejos de estar aun vencido.

El barón concentró poder y lanzó este también otro rayo de gran poder. Gunsmith trató de protegerse con un muro eléctrico pero el choque fue tan brutal que la barrera no tardó en romperse y al final cayo recibiendo Gunsmith todo el ataque para luego caer al suelo adolorido.

El barón iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que es golpeado por ambos lados por Dawn y Brodek con potentes ataques físicos que lo detuvieron. Dawn ahí le dio una fuertisima patada que lo hizo retroceder a gran distancia. Blade se junto con los otros listo para acabar con el barón.

Blade: Hora de acabar con esto. Esfera Luminosa.

Dijo el alicornio concentrando energía en sus cascos y luego lanzarla como poderoso rayo contra el barón.

Dolf: Estupidos. No podréis conmigo.

Dijo el barón lanzando este también un poderoso rayo. Ambos ataques chocaron al mismo tiempo haciendo temblar la sala del trono. Ambos mantenían el rayo sin moverse un apéndice.

Blade: Dolf...Tienes que detener esta locura. No merece la pena.

Le decía Blade al barón mientras seguía manteniendo el rayo.

Dolf: Jamás. Llevo años planeando esto como para abandonarlo. Y ahora que estoy tan cerca, no pienso renunciar a mi sueño de ser el amor del mundo.

Respondía el barón sin detener su rayo en absoluto.

Blade: ¿Vale la pena tanta destrucción solo por no ser un nephalen completo? ¿Tanto quieres el poder que no te importa lo que le pase a los demás?

Dolf: Lo unido que me importa es el poder absoluto. Ninguna vida me importa excepto la mía. Pienso ser el nephalen supremo y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Blade: Siento desilusionarte. Pero aquí acaba tus andanzas de conquista. Aura Dorada...

Gritó el kirin de nuevo siendo ahora rodeado por un aura dorada, amplificando su fuerza como el poder del rayo que fue superando la del barón para sorpresa de este.

Dolf: Imposible...

Finalmente el ataque alcanzó a Dolf siendo cubierto por el poderoso rayo del alicornio.

Dolf: NO PUEDE SEEER...

Gritaba el barón mientras era desintegrado por el rayo. Finalmente no quedó rastro de él en el lugar. El grupo pudo por fin respirar aliviados al haber conseguido derrotar al barón.

Mas tarde el grupo iba saliendo del castillo y ahí el grupo de amigos comentaba.

Blade: Por fin se acabó.

Brodek: Si. Ya era hora. Necesito vacaciones.

Comet: ¿Y como piensas pagarlas amigo?

Brodek: Ya se me ocurrirá algo colega.

Gunsmith: Yo me alegro de que terminase todo. Me duele en sitios que ni sabía que tenía.

Eyedragon: No eres el único amigo.

Draigon: ¿Creéis que el barón Dolf está definitivamente muerto?

Lightning: Seguro. Nadie normal sobreviviría a un rayo de tal magnitud.

Ultimate: Espero que tengas razón amigo. No me gustaría volverme a topar con alguien así.

Insight: Yo solo quiero volver a casa y ver a mi Pinkie.

El grupo comentaba contento de haber logrando terminar el trabajo pero en ese momento oyeron una extraña carcajada diabólica que resonaba en el lugar.

¿?: No creáis que habéis logrado acabar conmigo tan fácilmente.

Blade: ¿Dolf...?

El grupo se giró y se sorprendieron ante lo que estaban viendo ahora mismo. El alicornio blanco sorprendido exclamó.

Blade: Ya me extrañaba tanta facilidad en la batalla.

Exclamó sorprendido el alicornio blanco ante lo que tenía delante al igual que sus amigos. Algo que muy difícilmente olvidarían.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.

 **Nota autor: La sugerencia de las sombras de los generales es de Gunsmith-6798 al cual le agradezco la idea y ha dado algo mas de vida a este capítulo.**


	49. Lucha por la Creación

**Lucha por la Creación**

Tras derrotar a Dolf. Holy Blade y sus amigos creían haber acabado con sus malvados planes. Pero al salir del castillo de Loren se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

Dolf: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio creíais que iba a caer tan fácilmente? Ja, ja, ja.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver de nuevo al barón vivo, solo que con un aspecto enormemente distinto.

Ahora era un enorme demonio blanco con púas en la espalda. Cuernos negros en la cabeza. De complexión enormemente musculosa tanto en su parte central como en brazos y piernas terminadas en afiladas garras. Una larga cola de placas terminada en un gran tridente que sería capaz de atravesar una enorme roca sin problemas. La parte de la cara como en la parte central del cuerpo eran negros como la oscuridad. Con ojos en llamas. Su tamaño era por lo menos de mas de cinco metros de altura.

El demonio estaba sobre el techo de algunos torreones del castillo observando detenidamente al grupo de Blade. Holy Blade y los otros retrocedieron al mismo tiempo que se pusieron guardia.

Lightning: ¿E...ese es Dolf?

Comet: Mi madre. Ha crecido como el precio de la alfalfa.

Gunsmith: Pero ¿Como se ha convertido en esa cosa?

Brodek: Si. Se supone que ahora estaba mas muerto que tataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataraabuela.

Blood: Cuidado maestro. Siento una inmensa energía maligna proveniente de ese gran demonio.

Zola: El mana maligno que desprende es descomunal. Jamás sentí algo semejante.

Comentaba el grupo en cierto modo impresionado ante la nueva forma de Dolf en demonio. Holy Blade sin abandonar su guardia le preguntó.

Blade: Dolf ¿De verdad eres tú?

Dolf: Ja, ja, ja. Así es Holy Blade. Ahora soy un demonio nephalen de enorme poder.

Respondía el demonio mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa y diabólica.

Eyedragon: Pero ¿Como? Si te llegamos a matar.

Preguntaba ahora el kirin que al igual que el resto, no comprendía como es que el barón siguiera vivió y fuera ahora un demonio. El gran demonio ahí contestó.

Dolf: Ja, ja, ja. Para alguien que pose el poder de las Gemas de la Creación como yo, la muerte no es el final, sino el comienzo de la ascensión.

Decía esto mientras mostraba en su garra derecha las cinco gemas aun brillando con fuerza. Luego las puso sobre su pecho donde las cinco se semi enterraron en ella.

Dolf: Y ahora a por el gran premio.

Blade: ¿Gran premio?

Dolf: Así es. Voy a ver a los Grande Padre y Madre y cuando los destruya, seré el amo absoluto de la creación en este mundo y de los otros.

Confesaba el barón sorprendiendo en gran medida al grupo.

Dawn: ¿Ver a los grandes Padre y Madre?

Pure: Eso es imposible. Ningún mortal puede ir hacia donde están los grandes Padre y Madre así como así.

Dolf: Je, je, je. Ahí os equivocáis. gracias a las Gemas de la Creación puedo ir hacia donde se esconden ellos y como ya dije antes. Los destruiré y luego me convertiré en el amo absoluto de todo.

El grupo de Blade ahora que conocían los planes de Dolf, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que lo consiguiera y trataron de impedírselo.

Blade: Eso nunca.

Dawn: A por él.

Gunsmith: Voy a darle una paliza de tal manera, que van a necesitar una foto suya para reconstruirle la cara, porque se la pienso dejar irreconocible.

El grupo corrió hacia el demonio pero Dolf simplemente chasqueó los dedos y un rayo negro surgió del cielo golpeando justo en medio de ellos. El grupo gritó y luego cayeron aturdidos al suelo. El demonio de un salto aterrizó en la calle provocando grandes grietas en el suelo y mirando al grupo de Blade que estaban aturdidos en el suelo, el demonio comentó mientras se reía perversamente.

Dolf: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un poco con vosotros. Pero tengo un mundo que destruir y luego recrearlo a mi imagen.

Decía el demonio girando su cuerpo para atrás al mismo tiempo que alzaba su garra y de ella se formó un portal.

Dolf: Y ahora. Es el momento que los grandes Padre y Madre tengan una visita je, je, je.

Se jactaba el demonio mientras cruzaba el portal mientras el grupo de Blade veían como lo hacía.

Sheikdark: Se va...

Pure: No podemos permitir que escape...

Blade: Vamos...Todo nuestro futuro depende de que Dolf no lo consiga.

El grupo se levantaba como podía aunque aun algo adoloridos.

Mientras tanto Dolf había llegado a su destino. A una especie de ciudad dorada que ascendía hasta los cielos y delante de él había un gran portón enorme con un cristal en la parte superior de la puerta. Dicha ciudad estaba en medio de un enorme campo con flores y plantas como varios árboles.

Dolf: Incluso en el cielo los dioses sienten miedo je, je, je.

Se reía el demonio mientras alrededor de él surgía una bruma oscura que iba consumiendo la vegetación que entraba en contacto con ella, pudriéndose por completo hasta recudirse a cenizas.

Enfrente de la gran puerta estaba un imponente semental alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin roja oscura. Portaba unos brazalete en sus patas. Su cutie mark era un universo con planetas y estrellas. El alicornio miraba fijamente al demonio que acababa de llegar a sus dominios. Aquel alicornio era nada menos que el omnipotente padre*, creador del universo al igual que su esposa la omnipotente madre*.

 *** OCs de Xingmao provenientes de sus fanfics.**

Gran Padre: No se que poder ha sido capaz de traerte aquí, pero no pienso consentir tu estancia aquí.

Decía con gran autoridad el alicornio mientras creaba una esfera de fuego en su casco y gritó al demonio.

Gran Padre: Y ahora desaparece engendro.

Dijo esto alzando su casco con la bola de fuego y de ella emergió un enorme rayo de calor directo hacia el demonio. La criatura demoníaca simplemente alzo su garra parando el rayo pero no impedía que el fuego que se desperdigaba alrededor lo cubriera por completo de fuego.

El Gran Padre dejó de lanzar el rayo confiado en haber acabado con el demonio y que fuera pasto de las llamas. Pero su sorpresa fue que del fuego emergió una garra que trató de aplastarlo. El Gran Padre esquivó con un desplazamiento al instante. El demonio salió del fuego sin apenas daños en su cuerpo.

Dolf: Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio utilizas fuego para acabar con un demonio? Que estupido eres...

Le decía el demonio con una sonrisa burlona como malvada. El Gran Padre convocando una espada cuya hoja parecía ser una galaxia y el mango era de fuego solar le respondió furioso.

Gran Padre: Cállate demonio y vuelve al infierno de donde provienes.

Gritó el Gran Padre alzando el vuelo al igual que su espada, para luego caer en picado y tratando de partir en dos al gran demonio. Dolf simplemente bloqueó el ataque con su brazo donde las placas que tenía en ella detuvieron el ataque para sorpresa del Gran Padre que exclamó.

Gran Padre: Imposible. Este ataque debería haberte cortado en pedazos.

El demonio no dijo nada. Simplemente se rió y con su cola lo golpeó derribándolo al suelo. El alicornio se levantó de nuevo justo cuando el demonio alzó su garra y la bajó de golpe con intención de matarlo. El Gran padre alzó su espada a modo de escudo para bloquear el ataque. Al principio logró parar el ataque pero el demonio tenía tanta fuerza que estaba logrando agrietar la espada del Gran Padre.

Gran Padre: Imposible. Ningún demonio normal puede dañar esta espada.

Dolf: Un demonio normal quizás no. Pero yo si al tener esto.

Respondía el demonio señalando con su garra libre las cinco gemas que tenía en su pecho. Gran Padre vio las gemas sorprendiéndose enormemente de que el demonio las tuviera y exclamó.

Gran Padre: Imposible. Las Gemas de la Creación ¿Como las has conseguido?

Dolf: Mas bien preocúpate por ti. Ya que voy a ser pronto el nuevo creador de este mundo.

Respondió el demonio finalmente destruyendo con su garra el arma del alicornio al mismo tiempo que le hacía una herida en su pecho y hacerlo retroceder. Dolf iba a aplastarlo con su otra garra pero el Gran Padre se tele transportó justo donde fue a socorrerlo alguien.

Yegua: Gran Padre.

Fue ha socorrerlo la omnipotente madre. Una yegua alicornio blanca con melena celeste ondulada. En sus patas lucían unos brazaletes con joyas incrustadas. Su cutie mark es de un universo con planetas y estrellas. Este ayudaba a su marido ha levantarse mientras este sostenía la herida hecha por el demonio.

Gran Madre: ¿Estas bien gran padre?

Gran Padre: Si. Pero ese demonio tiene las Gemas de la Creación.

Gran Madre: ¿Que?

Exclamó sorprendida la yegua ante la revelación de su marido y esta exclamó.

Gran Madre: Pero ¿Como los ha conseguido?

Gran Padre: Ni idea. Pero hay que detenerlo como sea.

El demonio se plantó a unos metros enfrente de ambos alicornios. El demonio cogió aire y lanzó un descomunal rugido cuyas ondas de sonido empujaron a ambos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que una grieta recorría la puerta hasta llegar a la esfera. En el momento que la grieta llegó a la esfera, esta estalló en pedazos al mismo tiempo que se derrumbó la puerta.

Ambos alicornios ya recuperados, fueron a detener al demonio pero este con un rayo proveniente de su garra apartó bruscamente a ambos y hacerlos estrellar hacia la pared de al lado de la puerta y luego estos caer al suelo aturdidos.

Ahora con la vía libre el demonio fue hacia la puerta. Pero en ese momento se detuvo al percibir algo en el espacio divino y este sonriendo malvadamente comentó.

Dolf: Veo que me han seguido je, je, je. Bien. Les tengo una sorpresa para estos y para Blade, tengo lo mejor para él si decide seguirme. Je, je, je.

Dijo el demonio chasqueando los dedos. No se sabía que había hecho del demonio pero este continuo con su camino. Minutos después llegaron Blade y los otros.

Blade: Han ido por aquí.

Dawn: Mirad. Los Grandes Padre y Madre.

El grupo fue a socorrer a los grandes Padre y Madre pero justo en ese momento unas estacas con espinas rodearon a cada uno de ellos impidiéndoles moverse salvo a Blade.

Blade: Chicos ¿Estas bien?

Gunsmith: No me puedo mover.

Comet: Madre. Esto esta mas duro que la moyera de Brodek.

Brodek: No puedo cortarlas.

Ultimate: ¿De que están hechas estas cosas? No se rompen ni a golpes.

Los amigos de Blade trataban de liberarse pero era inútil. Aquellas estacas eran enormemente duras y no las hacían el mas mínimo daño en absoluto. Holy Blade trató de ayudarlos.

Blade: Aguantad amigos. Os sacaré de aquí.

Dawn: No Blade. No hay tiempo. Debes detener a Dolf porque si llega al principio de la creación todo se habrá acabado.

Le respondía Dawn que era consciente de la inminente amenaza que se cernían no solo a ellos sino al mundo entero. Holy Blade no le parecía bien abandonar a sus amigos.

Blade: Pero Dawn.

Sheikdark: Estaremos bien Blade. Lograremos salir de aquí.

Lightning: Si. Nos lo ingeniaremos para escapar de aquí. Tu ve ha darle su merecido a ese monstruo.

Eyedragon: Contamos contigo.

Brodek: Dale una patada en su hediondo trasero de mi parte.

Holy Blade no quería abandonar a sus amigos pero sabía que Dawn tenía razón. Si Dolf llegaba al principio de la creación todo se acabará para todos. Al final este asintiendo con la cabeza les respondió.

Blade: Muy bien amigo. Lo haré. Voy a por Dolf.

El alicornio extendió sus alas y se fue volando en dirección donde había ido Dolf.

Pure: Buena suerte amigo.

Gunsmith: Contamos contigo.

Draigon: Puede lograrlo Blade.

Le animaban todos sus amigos mientras Blade se perdía en la lejanía.

Mientras tanto el demonio iba caminando por las calles doradas teniendo claro su objetivo.

Dolf: Si. Muy pronto seré el amo absoluto de toda la creación y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.

Jactaba el demonio saboreando el momento de su mayor triunfo. Así hasta que oyó una voz llamándose.

Blade: DOOOOOLF...

El demonio se giró y vio venir a Holy Blade volando a toda velocidad hasta pararse a unos metros de este.

Dolf: Valla Holy Blade. Así que al final has venido.

Blade: Si Dolf. He venido para impedir tus malvados planes.

Respondió desafiante el alicornio adoptando posición de combate al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la cazadora, para así eliminar el peso extra por las planchas de plomo y pelear con toda su fuerza. El demonio riéndose respondió.

Dolf: Ja, ja, ja. Muy poco podrás hacerme ahora que soy un todopoderoso demonio. Pero no creo que sea necesario que nos enfrasquemos en una lucha inútil ¿Quieres escuchar mi propuesta?

Blade: ¿Que propuesta Dolf?

Preguntó el alicornio sin fiarse en absoluto de Dolf. El demonio le respondió.

Dolf: Que te unas a mi Blade. Juntos podemos devolver la gloria perdida de los nephalen y castigar a aquellos que trataron de destruirnos en el pasado. Seremos los amos absolutos de la creación ¿Que te parece Holy Blade?

En respuesta el alicornio le disparó un rayo dorado que impactó en la cara del demonio donde este ni se inmuto.

Blade: Ahí tienes mi respuesta Dolf. No me uniré a un monstruo como tu que pretende destruir toda la creación.

Respondió desafiante Holy Blade. El demonio riéndose malvadamente le dijo.

Dolf: Ja, ja, ja. Lamentarás esa decisión Holy Blade. Y ahora muere.

El demonio disparo un rayo contra Blade pero este lo esquivó y avanzó a toda velocidad hacia este dándole un potente puñetazo en la frente de su enorme cabeza demoníaca, pero este ni siquiera lo sintió.

Holy Blade retrocedio y ahí lanzó desde sus cascos un ataque de Lluvia de Meteoros donde todas las esferas explosivas impactaban por todo el cuerpo del demonio, provocando enormes explosiones que hacían temblar la tierra.

Tras casi un minuto de lanzar su ataque Holy Blade se detuvo para acto seguido concentró energía en su cuerno para lanzar un rayo explosivo en el lugar. El ataque provocó una enorme explosión que hizo temblar los edificios.

Tras detener todo sus ataques, el alicornio iba recobrando el aliento confiado en haber acabado con el demonio. Así hasta que oyó una carcajada maligna que sorprendió al alicornio y aun mas cuando lo vio emerger del humo sin daño aparente.

Dolf: ¿Eso es todo? Bien. Ahora me toca a mi.

El demonio ahí se desplazó a enorme velocidad hacia el alicornio y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el demonio lo agarró con su enorme garra y este se lo llevó por delante atravesando varios edificios hasta llegar al cielo. Ahí luego lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al alicornio haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo creando una gran grieta.

Ahí el demonio descendió a toda velocidad con intención de atravesar con su garra el cuerpo de Holy Blade que estaba tendido en el suelo, pero el alicornio en el último momento logró apartarse para luego saltar y así esquivar el ataque del demonio que atravesó el suelo.

Blade: Toma esto...Atomic Blast.

Gritó el alicornio creando una enorme esfera de energía y lanzarla contra el demonio. Pero por desgracia Dolf la paró con una garra y sin esfuerzo la aplastó como si nada.

Blade: Maldita sea..Tengo que aumentar mi fuerza...Aura Dorada...

Gritó el alicornio ahora siendo rodeado por un aura dorada y su crin se erizara levemente.

Dolf: De poco te va a servir eso Holy Blade.

Blade: Cállate. Te voy a detener. Lo juro.

Respondía desafiante al alicornio ahora volando a toda velocidad hacia el demonio lanzando un sin fin de patadas y puñetazos, pero el demonio con total tranquilidad detenía todos los ataques sin apenas esfuerzo con su brazo. Holy Blade de desplazó al instante detrás del demonio para atacarlo por la espalda pero Dolf con un rápido movimiento de su cola, le golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo mandó volando y atravesando varios edificios. El demonio se teletransportó al otro lado justo para recibir a Blade y golpearlo duramente con ambas garras que lo enterró en el suelo dejándolo muy adolorido a Holy Blade.

El demonio alzó su garra mientras una esfera de energía demoniaca se iba formando en ella. Luego mirando al alicornio que estaba mal herido en el suelo le preguntó.

Dolf: Bien Blade ¿Ahora aceptas mi propuesta de unirte a mi?

Blade: Vete...a la porra...

Respondió desafiante el alicornio sin mostrar ni un solo apéndice de querer rendirse.

Dolf: Como quieras Blade...

El demonio descendió su garra donde estaba el alicornio, provocando una enorme explosión de energía que derribo varios edificios.

Blade: AHHHHH...

Gritó Holy Blade mientras salía volando por los aires para luego caer al suelo con serias heridas por todo su cuerpo. Pese a ello logró levantarse de nuevo y adoptar postura de combate.

Dolf: ¿Aun quieres mas Holy Blade?

Preguntaba el demonio caminando hacia este. Holy Blade sin abandonar su posición de combate gritó.

Blade: Modo Kirin...

Gritó este adoptando ahora su modo Kirin y listo para pelear. El barón viendo eso se rió mientras le decía.

Dolf: De nada te servirá eso.

Blade: Veámoslo.

Respondió desafiante Holy Blade. El kirin voló a toda velocidad hacia el demonio. Dolf lanzó un rayo rojo desde su boca donde Holy Blade desapareció de vista para reaparecer justo encima del demonio. El kirin cargó de energía sus dos garras delanteros y gritó.

Blade: Final Flash...

Gritó esto a la vez que junto sus garras y disparó un poderoso rayo contra el demonio que le dio de lleno haciéndole retroceder. El demonio se cubría con sus brazos para protegerse del rayo hasta estrellarse en una casa.

Holy Blade se acercó con cuidado esperando haber derrotado al demonio, pero de improviso apareció este emergiendo del humo y desde sus cuernos disparó dos rayos eléctricos contra Holy Blade donde este tuvo que hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo, pero Dolf a gran velocidad pese a su tamaño apareció justo enfrente de él y le golpeó con el puño y sin que el alicornio dejase dicho puño, el demonio golpeó con él contra el suelo haciendo temblar la tierra entera.

El demonio alzó su puño para ver al kirin tumbado y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Dolf alzó su garra que se convertía en púas dispuesto a ensartarlo, pero de improviso Holy Blade se lazó y disparó un rayo desde su garra impactando en el ojo derecho del demonio haciendo gritar de dolor a este y hacerlo retroceder mientras se sujetaba el ojo dañado.

Blade: Ahora verás Dolf. Armadura Cristal.

El kirin sin dilación y nada más formar su armadura de cristal. Voló directo hacia el demonio y lanzando desde los brazos de su armadura un sin fin de afilados cristales impactando todas contra el demonio.

Holy Blade volaba por alrededor del demonio sin dejar de disparar sus cristales afilados mientras Dolf se cubría para protegerse.

El demonio ya harto de tan continuado ataque, rugío a un volumen ensordecedor destruyendo todos los cristales que iban hacia este, y obligando a Holy Blade a detener su ataque como taparse los oídos para que no sufrieran mucho estas. El demonio se lanzó hacia Holy Blade y lo agarró con su garra. Ahí lo acercó a su cara y le rugió con furia para luego lanzarlo al aire a gran altura. Desde el suelo el demonio cargó de energía oscura sus garras y luego las alzó ambas para disparar un doble rayo contra Holy Blade.

Holy Blade al verlo formó la mas fuerte barrera que podía formar y los rayos golpearon dicha barrera. Por desgracia el ataque era tan potente que la barrera se fragmento en pedazos y el kirin recibió de lleno el ataque donde se formó una explosión.

Blade: AHHHH...

Gritaba de dolor el alicornio mientras sentía un dolor extremo como nunca había sentido en su vida. Luego cayó con dureza al suelo creando un gran crater en el suelo y su forma kirin se deshizo, quedando un malherido alicornio. Dolf ascendiendo por el cielo comentaba.

Dolf: Valiente hasta el final Holy Blade. Pero debistes haber aceptado mi propuesta en el momento que te lo hice. Ahora vas a morir al igual que tus amigos.

Decía el demonio alzando su garra y de ella surgió una esfera roja de fuego que fue creciendo hasta alcanzar el mismo tamaño que el demonio.

Dolf: Y AHORA MUEREEEE...

Gritó el demonio lanzando la esfera de fuego contra el alicornio. Holy Blade al verlo se levantó como pudo y alzó sus brazos en un desesperado intento de detenerlo.

Finalmente la esfera alzando al alicornio donde este pudo pararlo momentáneamente haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal. Pese a todo eso la esfera comenzaba ha aplastarlo mientras Blade gritaba de dolor al sentir todo aquel enorme poder.

Mientras. Los amigos de Blade seguían tratando de liberarse pero sin demasiado éxito. Ahí los destinianos notaron que la fuerza de Blade iba disminuyendo.

Pure: Dawn...

Dawn: Lo se. Yo también lo notó.

Zola: La fuerza de Holy Blade está bajando a niveles peligrosos. Mucho me temo que...

Ultimate: No seas cenizo Zola. Holy Blade es demasiado duro para caer así como así. Ya veréis.

Animaba el pegaso azul cielo mientras lanzaba puñetazos a toda velocidad contra las púas tratando de liberarse. En ese momento llegaron otros ponis inesperados.

Cloud Moon: Chicos.

Destinianos: ¿Cloud Moon sensei?

Exclamaron los destinianos sorprendidos de ver a su maestra ya que no se esperaban que viniera esta y no solo ella. También estaba Aurora Star.

Aurora: Chicos ¿Donde esta mi hijo?

Preguntaba la madre de Holy Blade preocupada por su hijo. Eyedragon tratando de cortar las púas con su katana respondió.

Eyedragon: Se fue ha enfrentarse a Dolf.

Cloud Moon: Valiente pero muy poco podrá hacer con alguien con el poder que tiene ahora Dolf.

Comentaba la maestra dando a entender que Holy Blade tenía pocas posibilidades. Aurora no quería aceptar eso.

Aurora: No pienso perder a mi hijo después de lo que me costó reunirme con mi familia. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Cloud Moon: Y no pasará eso a Holy Blade señora Blade. Tiene mi palabra. Ayudaremos a sacar de aquí a mis inútiles alumnos como el resto de compañeros e iremos a ayudar a Holy Blade.

La decía la alicornio para tranquilizar a la yegua, aunque en el fondo veía pocas posibilidades de que Holy Blade se pudiera salvar.

Mientras tanto Holy Blade seguía sufriendo el ataque de Dolf. La esfera de destrucción iba aplastando a Blade quemándolo con su energía, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de dicha esfera hacia temblar los edificios y desintegrando los mas cercanos.

Dolf: Este es tu destino Blade. Podrías haber sido un poderoso nephalen a mi lado. Pero al final decidiste quedarte con aquellos seres débiles cuyo único destino es la de ser esclavos de nuestra raza. Pues bien, no tendrás que preocuparte porque los pienso enviar a todos al infierno contigo.

Decía el demonio con una sonrisa cruel. Mientras Holy Blade seguía resistiendo como podía pero al final sus fuerzas iban flaqueando.

Blade: (Siento que...Este es mi final...Lo siento amigos...Os he fallado a todos...).

Pensaba para si Holy Blade sintiendo que se iba a rendir definitivamente. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que oyó una voz.

Dana: Hermano...

Blade: ¿Que...?

Lance Blade: Hijo.

Blade: ¿Padre?

Aurora: Hijo.

Blade sentía que oía las voces de sus familiares llamándole. No solo ellos. También podía oír las voces de sus amigos.

Kasidi: Holy Blade.

Eyedragon: Holy Blade.

Gunsmith: Holy Blade.

Comet Galaxy: Holy Blade.

Sheikdark: Holy Blade.

Brodek: Holy Blade.

Lightning Ghost: Holy Blade.

Draigon: Holy Blade.

Dawn: Holy Blade..

Ultimate: Holy Blade.

Zola: Holy Blade.

Insight: Holy Blade.

Dusk: Holy Blade...

Uno a uno estuvo el alicornio escuchando las voces de todos sus amigos llamándole. La imagen mental de todos y cada uno de ellos se formaban en su mente.

Blade: Mis amigos...Todos confían en mi...No puedo abandonarlos...Tengo que luchar...

El alicornio con ánimos renovados trataba de liberarse de la esfera. El demonio notó eso pero aun así no se preocupó.

Dolf: No se que haces pero de nada te servirá. No tienes fuerza suficiente para repeler mi ataque.

Pese a sus palabras, Holy Blade seguía luchando. Al final este gritó.

Blade: No pienso rendirme. Mis amigos cuentan conmigo y no voy a decepcionarlos. Pienso luchar hasta el final. AHHHHHH...

Gritó esto último Blade dándolo todo y logrando repeler la esfera. En ese momento el cuerpo del alicornio comenzó a brillar, cosa que el demonio lo notó.

Dolf: ¿Que...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, una intensa luz surgió de Holy Blade con tanta fuerza, que destruyó por completo la esfera de fuego. Dolf se cubrió con un brazo para protegerse de la luz.

Mientras. Los amigos de Blade estaban ya libres de las espinas. En ese instante todos los destinianos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa ya que acababa de percibir un significativo aumento de poder.

Dawn: Amigos...¿Notais eso?

Pure: Si. Es de Blade.

Zola: De repente su mana ha aumento a niveles enormes ¿Como es posible?

Cloud Moon que había sentido esta tambíen el descomunal aumento de poder, contestó seria.

Cloud Moon: Holy Blade ha despertado su verdadero poder.

Dijo esta seria ganandose la atención de todos los presentes. Los Grandes Padre y Madre tambíen notaron el considerable aumento de poder. Un poder como nunca habían sentido antes, o al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando todo acabó y el demonio apartó el brazo, se sorprendió de lo que veía ahora mismo delante de él.

Dolf: Imposible...

Enfrente del demonio estaba Holy Blade pero con un aspecto diferente. Su cuerpo seguía siendo blando pero ahora brillaba con intensidad. Su crin y cola adoptaban forma como de llama azul con detalles blancos brillantes. Sus alas eran como de luz dorada y resplandecientes. Su cuerno tenía un tono de luz dorada y mas largo. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una sombra azul.

Todas las heridas que tenía el alicornio se curaron al instante como si nunca hubiera recibido daño alguno. El nuevo alicornio miraba con total seriedad al demonio mientras este sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo exclamó.

Dolf: No. Imposible...Esto no puede ser...

Exclamaba el demonio mientras Holy Blade seguía sin decir nada todavía.

Dolf: El poder Primigenio de los nephalen. Es imposible que un mestizo como tu haya podido desarrollar tal poder.

Holy Blade seguía sin decir nada.

Dolf: Esto no puede ser verdad...Esto no puede ser verdad...

Decía el demonio agarrandose la cabeza negándose a creer lo que tenía delante de él. Holy Blade observaba en silencio al demonio

Dolf: Bueno. No importa. Tengo el poder de la creación conmigo. Por lo que ni con eso podrás derrotarme.

Decía el demonio. Holy Blade seguía sin decir nada, cosa que molestó bastante al demonio y le gritó.

Dolf: ¿Sigues sin decir nada? No importa. Muere.

Gritó el demonio creando una esfera de energía y lanzándola contra Holy Blade. El alicornio simplemente golpeó con su brazo la esfera desviándola y hacer que explotara en un edificio lejano para sorpresa de Dolf.

Dolf no se detuvo y siguió lanzando esferas explosivas mientras Holy Blade sin moverse del sitio, seguía desviando los ataques con movimientos de un solo brazo. El demonio ya se cansaba y optó por ir corriendo hacia Holy Blade con intención de atravesarlo con sus garras.

Dolf: Muere...

Gritó el demonio queriendo atravesarlo pero el alicornio desapareció de vista para sorpresa del demonio. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al instante apareció el alicornio justo debajo de él y arrearle un poderoso puñetazo cargado de magia que lo mandó volando al cielo.

Blade: Atomic Blast Ancestral...

Gritó el alicornio creando una esfera similar al cuando lanza el ataque Atomic Blast, solo que esta tenía dos aros de energía a su alrededor que giraban al mismo tiempo que se desplazaban alrededor. El alicornio lanzó la esfera contra el demonio, provocando una explosión mucho mayor que lo que suele hacer normalmente la versión básica del ataque.

El demonio cayo al suelo de pie arrastrando sus patas contra el suelo y con una garra también en el suelo. Su cuerpo presentaba algunos daños por el ataque, cosa que este le molestó bastante.

Dolf: Maldito alicornio. Sufre mi ira.

El demonio lanzó un gran rayo rojo desde la boca pero el alicornio a gran velocidad lo esquivó y se lanzó volando hacia el demonio. Dolf trató de golpearlo con su cola pero este desapareció para luego reaparecer justo encima de la cabeza del demonio y darle una poderosa doble patada que estampó al demonio contra el suelo.

Blade: Ahora pagarás por todo el mal que has hecho.

Decía Holy Blade disparando un sin fin de esferas explosivas contra el demonio. Dolf se tele transportó para así evitar el ataque. El demonio concentró energía y disparó a la vez desde sus cuernos, garras y boca cinco rayos diferentes que fueron directos hacia el alicornio.

Dolf: Trata de sobrevivir a esto Holy Blade. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el demonio ya considerando que un ataque así nisiquiera Holy Blade con su nuevo poder podría sobrevivir. Holy Blade lejos de preocuparse, colocó sus cascos en el costado y gritó.

Blade: Esfera Luminosa Divina.

En sus cascos se iba formando energía roja como cuando lanza su ataque básico de Esfera Luminosa. Acto seguido alzó sus cascos hacia delante disparando un descomunal rayo que destruyó al instante el ataque de Dolf para sorpresa de este. Dolf al no poder esquivar a tiempo alzó sus garras para pararlo. El ataque llegó a sus garras donde el barón trataba de resistirse como podía mientras sentía la gran corriente de energía que chocaba hacia sus garras. Así por unos instantes hasta que el ataque de Blade ceso.

El demonio miró sus garras donde estas presentaban varios rasguños.

Dolf: (Maldita sea. Se ha hecho mas fuerte de lo que esperaba. Me está dando mas problemas de lo que yo creía en un principio).

Pensaba para si el barón sintiendo que por primera vez se sentía amenazado. Aquel alicornio podría estropear sus planes, cosa que este no se podía permitir.

Dolf: No importa. Voy ha destruirte aquí y ahora pero ya.

El demonio alzó ambas garras formando una esfera de destrucción mayor que el que tenía y lo lanzó contra Holy Blade. Este no se preocupó pese al tamaño de la esfera destructiva.

Blade: Senda de los Cien Puños.

Gritó el alicornio concentrando energía en sus cascos y lanzándose hacia la esfera. Ahí comenzó a dar un sin fin de puñetazos contra la esfera logrando pararlo. Luego sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos, el alicornio lograba retroceder la esfera para sorpresa del demonio.

Dolf: No...Imposible...

Blade: AHHHH...

Gritó Blade lanzando un puñetazo final logrando destruir la esfera como si nada. Luego mirando al barón gritó.

Blade: Golpe Heptagonal Suprema...

A los pies del barón se formó un heptágono de luz dorada. Holy Blade desapareció de vista y para mayor sorpresa del barón, varias copias de Holy Blade aparecían alrededor suyo.

Dolf: ¿Que...?

Todas las copias donde el original estaba con ellas, se lanzaron ha atacarlo a toda velocidad en todas las direcciones. El demonio no podía hacer otra cosa que recibir todos y cada uno de los ataques de Holy Blade y sus copias, logrando causarle mas y mas daño. Finalmente Holy Blade terminó con una patada final en toda la cara del barón que lo hizo estrellar contra un edificio.

El demonio se levantó de las ruinas y miraba con furia a Holy Blade donde ahí le gritó.

Dolf: Maldito...Esta me la vas a pagar...

El demonio estaba furioso. Furioso de que alguien como Holy Blade le estuviera plantándole cara y dándole tantos problemas. Por lo que decidió terminar con todo de una vez.

El demonio fue concentrando energía en todo su cuerpo, formando un aura de oscuridad alrededor de este. Luego con la energía acumulada, la liberó toda de golpe en forma de descomunal rayo que emergía de su boca.

Blade: Eso no te servirá...Esfera Luminosa Divina.

Holy Blade lanzó de nuevo su ataque chocando contra la del demonio. Ambos ataques se mantuvieron por unos instantes pero al final del de Blade acabó superando al de Dolf recibiendo este todo el ataque.

Dolf: NOOOO...

Gritaba de dolor el demonio mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo era cruelmente dañado por el rayo. Holy Blade sin dudarlo voló a toda velocidad hacia el demonio, y sin reparo alguno enterró sus cascos en el pecho del demonio haciendo gritar de dolor a este. Holy Blade mirando muy fijamente a los ojos del demonio le dijo.

Blade: No volverás a hacer daño a nadie mas, maldito monstruo.

Le decía el alicornio tirando y tirando, hasta que logró arrancar un trozo del pecho del demonio donde estaban precisamente las Gemas de la Creación. Dolf vio que ya no tenía las esferas y se desespero.

Dolf: No. Las Gemas de la Creación. Imposible.

Blade: Créetelo porque es así...Cólera de los Nephalen..

Gritó el alicornio concentrando energía dorada por todo su cuerpo y acto seguido lanzó desde su cuerno un enorme rayo dorado que cubrío por completo al demonio.

Dolf: AHHHHH...

Gritó de dolor el demonio mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo iba siendo destruido.

Dolf: NOOOO...NO PUEDE SEEEER...SE SUPONE QUE IBA A SER EL AMO DE TODA LA CREACIOOOOON...

Gritó el demonio mientras se desintegraba por completo quedando solo el Legendarium donde este desapareció de vista por arte de magia.

Finalmente todo había acabado. Holy Blade había logrando vencer a Dolf de una vez por todas.

Los amigos de Blade como los Grandes Padre y madre, llegaron al lugar justos para ser testigos como Holy Blade había logrado destruir al gran demonio.

 **"Narrando Cloud Moon".**

 **Insertar música de final de Diablo III Reaper Soul.**

"El Nephalen logró lo imposible. Venció a un mal inmenso y salvó a toda la creación como a sus habitantes".

Cloud Moon se acercaba al igual que los demás para ver mejor el lugar donde hubo la batalla entre Holy Blade y Dolf.

"Entonces, en el momento de la victoria vi al alicornio con otros ojos".

Cloud Moon veía los restos del demonio donde su sombra oscura se proyectaba en el suelo en forma de ceniza.

"Es un héroe capaz de derrotar a los campeones del cielo y el infierno".

Todos observaban a Blade que estaba encima de una roca flotante. Sobraba decir que estaban impresionados por la nueva forma que tenía Blade como Nephalen de poder liberado.

"Un guerrero que protege al inocente... Pero en su seno late un corazón mortal..."

Un primer plano de Holy Blade mirando a cámara con expresión seria y decidida se veía en este mientras fragmentos de roca flotaban a su alrededor.

"En que un día se verá tentado por la corrupción. Cuando llegue ese día ¿Que hará Holy Blade?"

Un primer plano de Holy Blade mirando a cámara con una gran expresión seria y desafiante.

"¿Será capaz de resistirte?...¿O nos condenara a todos?"

"Fin de la narración de Cloud Moon."

Los ojos de Holy Blade brillaron con una expresión de bruma magia al mismo tiempo que todo se cerraba a modo de libro y no uno cualquiera. Era nada menos que el Legendarium. Dicho libro se abrió mostrando una página donde aparecía una imagen del barón Dolf en su forma unicornio que miraba a cámara con expresión enfadada mientras un aura de oscuridad lo rodeaba. La expresión del barón en el dibujo parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a decir algo como...

Dolf: "Volveré..."

Dijo finalmente el dibujo antes de volverse a cerrar el libro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	50. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Ahí estaban todos en el cielo dorado de los Grandes Padre y Madre. Todos fueron testigos de la increíble victoria de Holy Blade, gracias a su asombrosa transformación en Nephalen Liberado. Sus amigos no se creían el gran cambio de aspecto de su amigo espectro.

Draigon: Holy Blade ¿De verdad eres tu?

Preguntaba el alicornio de las estrellas que al igual que los otros, estaban asombrados por el nuevo aspecto de Holy Blade. El alicornio blanco mirando a su amigo le contestó.

Blade: Pues. Que yo sepa sí. Al menos eso dice mi Carnet de Identidad.

Bromeó el alicornio haciendo reír a los demás.

Ultimate: Carai amigo. Molas un montón con esa forma. Casi pareces un Súper Destiniano.

Exclamaba el pegaso.

Comet: Si pero ¿Como ha pasado esto exactamente?

Preguntaba el pegaso azul. Ahí Cloud Moon se puso a explicar.

Cloud Moon: Es porque Holy Blade liberó su verdadero poder de Nephalen. Muy pocos han logrado despertar un poder así. Debo felicitarte Holy Blade. Sin duda eres excepcional.

Le felicitaba la maestra por una vez sonriendo de forma que parecía admirar la nueva forma de Holy Blade. Este sonriendo la agradeció las palabras.

Blade: Gracias Cloud Moon sensei.

Eyedragon: A todo esto ¿Que hacemos con las gemas?

Preguntaba el kirin y razón no le faltaba. Holy Blade había logrado arrebatarle las Gemas de la Creación a Dolf. Pero ahora nadie sabía que hacer con las gemas ahora. Ahí el omnipotente Padre habló.

Gran Padre: Las gemas son peligrosas. Nosotros podemos encargarnos de buscarlas un escondite aseguro para impedir que esto vuelva a suceder.

En ese momento Aurora Star miró al Gran Padre y le dijo enfadada.

Aurora: Ni hablar. No pienso permitir que pongáis un casco en esas gemas para que las volvais a usar para destruirnos.

Gran Madre: Comprendemos tu furia nephalen y créenos. Nos arrepentimos de eso hace muchos años.

Se disculpaba la Gran Madre. Aurora no parecía muy convencida por sus palabras que dijo.

Aurora: Como si fuera cierto eso. Hijo. Ni se te ocurra darle las gemas a estos dos farsantes. Seguro que las usaran para volver a intentar destruirnos como hace milenios.

Le decía su madre a Holy Blade esperando que este no les entregara las gemas ya que no se fiaba en absoluto de la palabra de los Grandes Padre y Madre. Holy Blade mirando detenidamente las gemas que las elevaba con su magia, respondió.

Blade: Como dijo los Grandes Padre y Madre. Estas gemas son peligrosas. Pero esconderlas no es suficiente.

Dawn: ¿A que te refieres amigo?

Preguntaba el destiniano naranja. Holy Blade no dijo nada. Este se puso en posición y concentrando su fuerza se puso a gritar.

Blade: AHHHHH...

Gritaba Holy Blade liberando mas poder nephalen, creando una onda de viento que hacía que sus amigos se tuvieran que fijar en el sitio.

Gunsmith: Blade ¿Que haces?

Brodek: Tío para. Que me despeinas.

Comet: ¿Aun mas de lo que ya estás?

Holy Blade no se detuvo. Siguió gritando y liberando mas y mas energía hasta que en ese momento ocurrió algo.

Todos pudieron ver cinco pequeños portales de apenas el tamaño de un la cabeza de un pony. Holy Blade con mucho esfuerzo puso cada esfera delante de cada portal.

Blade: Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Solo tendré un intento.

Decía el alicornio haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener aquellos cinco portales. Sus amigos no comprendían que estaba haciendo.

Sheikdark: Blade ¿Que haces?

Holy Blade no respondió. Simplemente introdujo cada gema en cada uno de aquellos portales. Finalmente los portales se detuvieron y Holy Blade ya parando de liberar energía, respiró de forja agitada mientras decía.

Blade: Ya esta...

Lightning: ¿Ya esta que Holy Blade?

Draigon: ¿Que has hecho exactamente Holy Blade?

Ante las preguntas de sus amigos, este los miró y les contestó.

Blade: Simple...He mandado cada gema a una dimensión distinta...Así se asegurara que nadie podrá hacerse con las gemas ...Jamás...

Decía Holy Blade mientras sonreía, pero al final se desmayo al suelo recobrando su aspecto anterior.

Aurora: Blade...Hijo...

La yegua corrió a socorrer a su hijo tratando de despertarle pero este no abría los ojos. Cloud Moon se acercó a Holy Blade y con tono tranquila la dijo a Aurora.

Cloud Moon: No se preocupe señora Blade. Su hijo está bien. Solo se ha quedado agotado al liberar tanto poder que no estaba habituado este a usar.

Tanto la madre de Holy Blade como sus amigos se tranquilizaron al saber que el alicornio estaba bien.

Mas tarde Holy Blade despertó y lo primero que notó es que estaba en su cuarto en su cama bajo las sábanas.

Cloud Moon: Veo que has despertado por fin.

El alicornio giró la cabeza y ahí vio a la maestra de los destinianos al lado de la cama.

Blade: ¿Cloud Moon? ¿Que ha pasado?

Cloud Moon: Te desmayaste debido a que usaste demasiado poder que no estabas habituado usar y por eso te quedaste sin energía. Estuviste durmiendo durante semanas.

Blade: ¿Tanto tiempo?

Preguntó sorprendido el alicornio. Cloud Moon sonriendo como rara vez hace le comentó a Holy Blade.

Cloud Moon: Si Blade. A causa de eso no podrás volver a usar plenos poderes nephalen durante un tiempo. Puede que incluso aunque te transformes de nuevo al modo naphalen liberado, no podrás usar todo el poder sino parte de él. Puede que pasen semanas, meses o incluso años antes de que recobres por completo el poder de antes.

Le explicaba la yegua al alicornio blanco. Holy Blade recostándose en la cama comentó.

Blade: Bueno. Supongo que será cuestión de esperar y seguir entrenando.

Cloud Moon: Cierto Blade. Una cosa si debo decirte Blade. Eres sin duda un semental verdaderamente excepcional. Presiento que estas destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Blade: Eso me imagino Cloud Moon sensei.

La maestra sonrió al igual que el alicornio blando.

Cloud Moon: Bueno. Te dejo descansar. Me imagino que aun no estas del todo recuperado. Que te mejores.

Blade: Gracias maestra.

La maestra se despidió y se marchó del cuarto del alicornio. Holy Blade se puso cómodo en la cama hasta que de repente algo o alguien apareció de repente encima de este.

Pleasure: Hola Holy Blade ¿Como está mi semental favorito?

Le saludaba la diablesa a Holy Blade. Este se sobresaltó levemente pero enseguida se calmó y sonriendo la contesto.

Blade: Bien Pleasure. Me alegro de verte.

Pleasure: Y yo a tí. Se que estás agotado pero espero que te recuperes pronto. Ya que tengo ganas de divertirme con el gran héroe que salvó a toda la creación.

Le decía con mirada seductora la yegua. Holy Blade con tono pensativo le dijo.

Blade: La verdad. Es que llevo tiempo pensando en algunas cosas.

Pleasure: ¿Como cuales?

Blade: Creo que voy a dejar de lo de ser la Bestia Indomable y dedicarme a entrenar par el futuro.

Pleasure: ¿En serio? Curioso. Me preguntó que dirán las chicas cuando sepan que la Gran Bestia Indomable ya no está disponible.

Comentaba la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Holy Blade serio la respondió.

Blade: Bueno. Eso será porque ya no me dedicaré a varias chicas. Mas bien a una en concreto.

Pleasure: ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntaba la yegua sin comprender. Holy Blade mirando muy serio a la yegua la respondió.

Blade: Pleasure...¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Días mas tarde. Holy Blade y todos sus amigos fueron a Ponyville porque recibieron la notificación de la princesa Celestia sobre la aparición de un extraño monolito que surgió de la nada a las afueras de Ponyville.

Blade y los otros llegaron donde fueron recibidos por las mane y Spike, donde estas y el dragón los llevaron a dicho monolito.

Spike: Es esto chicos.

Señalaba el dragón a dicho monolito. Era un especie de obelisco grande y que debería medir unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura. El grupo miraba con atención dicho obelisco.

Dawn: ¿Que será este obelisco?

Gunsmith: Ni idea amigo.

Comet: Si que es raro.

Blade: Mmm...Me preguntó que será exactamente.

En ese momento se oyó una voz.

¿?: Esto que veis es una falla nephalen.

Se oyó una voz espectral que hizo gritar de miedo a Fluttershy y saltar a los brazos de su novio Dawn. En ese momento vieron aparecer un especie de fantasma espectral de un pony. El grupo al verlo se puso en guardia pero el espectro alzando su casco les dijo.

Espectro: Tranquilos. No vengo a haceros daño. Mi nombre es Orek y soy el guardián de la falla nephalen.

Se presento el extraño espectro.

Blade: ¿Falla nephalen?

Brodek: ¿Que son las fallas nephalen?

Orek: Las fallas nephalen eran usadas por antiguos nephalen para hacerse mas fuertes. Consistía en que yo abriera la falla y estos se metían dentro para ir a mundos especiales que adoptan según los recuerdos de los que aceptan el desafió y con enemigos entremezclados.

Blade: Ya veo. Interesante. Algo así como un entrenamiento especial para nephalens.

Decía el alicornio comprendiendo a lo que se refería el espectro. Este afirmando con la cabeza respondió.

Orek: Así es. Las fallas ponían a prueba el poder de los nephalen permitiéndoles hacerse mas fuertes en cada batalla. Permitiendo así desarrollar un poder sin igual.

Comentaba en espectro y sin parar de hablar dijo también.

Orek: Solo los nephalen mas poderosos pueden despertarme. Al no haber nephalen, estuve en silencio esperando. Esperando que algún día fuera necesario y así fue. Tu poder me llamo Holy Blade. Tu que eres un nephalen. Aunque admito que eres muy diferente a tus ancestros.

Blade: Supongo que porque soy un nephalen de nueva generación.

Bromeó el alicornio blanco haciendo reir a todos los presentes.

Orek: Bien Holy Blade. Cuando quieras puedes empezar la prueba de la falla nephalen.

Blade: ¿Pueden venir mis amigos conmigo?

Orek: Por supuesto. Pueden acompañarte los que quieras.

Dawn: Estupendo. Suena interesante.

Gunsmith: Esto no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.

Brodek: Toma ya. Esto va a ser genial.

El guardián activó el obelisco. El obelisco mismo se fragmento en trozos formando un portal.

Orek: Adelante. Pero os lo advierto. Esto va a ser la prueba mas dura que os hayáis enfrentado jamás. Muy pocos nephalen han logrado superarlo.

Blade: No te preocupes. Lo lograremos.

Fluttershy: Dawn. Ten cuidado.

Dawn: No te preocupes mi mariposa. No pasara nada.

Ultimate: Si. Ya veréis. Esto va a ser pan comido para nosotros.

Completaba el pegaso azul con plena confianza y muy seguro de si mismo. Holy Blade y sus amigos entraron en la falla y se cerró, dejando a las mane y al dragón con Orek.

Durante un rato estuvieron estas esperando el regreso de sus amigos, mientras Twilight enormemente interesada por la historia de los nephalen, hacía infinidad de preguntas a Orek. Curiosamente Orek lejos de sentirse aburrido por las constantes preguntas de la alicornio, parecía encantado de contarla todo sobre la historia de los nephalen.

Finalmente tras una larga espera. El portal se abrió de nuevo.

Applejack: Chicas. Mirad. El portal se abre de nuevo.

Rainbow: Toma ya. Los chicos han vuelto.

Twilight: Seguro que han visto montones de cosas y deseosos de contarlo todo.

Spike fue corriendo para ser el primero en recibirles. Emocionado cuando vio las siluetas del grupo a punto de salir del portal, les preguntó a estos.

Spike: Chicos. Nos alegramos de veros ¿Como os ha...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque tanto el dragón como las mane se quedaron enormemente impactados ante lo que vieron.

Holy Blade y el grupo entero tenían aspecto de estar verdaderamente agotados. Sus cuerpos presentaban multiples lesiones, golpes o varias heridas. Todos tenían aspecto como si hubiesen librado una guerra interminable.

Blade: Madre...No bromeaba Orek cuando dijo que era difícil.

Brodek: He visto mi vida delante de mis ojos...

Blood: Admito...Que hasta yo estoy todavía temblando por lo que acabamos de pasar...

Comet: Me duele hasta la crin, mi madre...

Gunsmith: No creo que quiera otra batalla de esa clase en un buen tiempo...

Dawn: Y yo que pensé que la sala del tiempo era dura...

Insigth: No me siento las patas...

Lightning: Por una vez...Me he sentido escaso de armas y municiones...

Eyedragon: Tantos enemigos conocidos...Con tanto poder...

Ultimate: Y justo apareció el guardián ese... Carai...Para ser algo con apariencia de esqueleto con corona y mazo, era duro de verdad...

Draigon: Y yo que pensé que estar atrapado en la otra dimensión fue dura y tormentosa...

Comentaban estos con expresiones como si hubiesen vivido la guerra de sus vidas y de la siguiente encarnación. Orek observando a Holy Blade le dijo.

Orek: Bravo Holy Blade. Nuestra sangre fluye por tus venas. Y tus amigos tampoco son menos. Ahora sois un poco mas fuertes que antes.

El grupo se dio cuenta de que el espectro tenía razón. Pese a lo mal que pasaron allí dentro, aquello les sirvió para hacerse mas fuertes. Ahora tenían un excelente lugar para entrenarse y hacerse mas fuertes, pero solo podían abrir la falla si lo hacía un nephalen. Por tanto solo Holy Blade, Dana Blade y Aurora Star serían los únicos que podrían abrir dicha falla. Esa no sería la última vez que el grupo visitaría aquella falla nephalen.

"Un año después"

En una zona desértica. Varios ponis arqueólogos estaban excavando algo hasta que finalmente encontraron algo.

Era un especie de pony metido dentro de un cristal. Holy Blade que estaba con los arqueólogos se acercó a dicho cristal y examinándolo dijo.

Blade: No hay duda. Es otro como yo.

Dijo el alicornio concentrando su poder nephalen y así lograr destruir el cristal liberando al pony de su interior. El pony que estaba en el cristal abrió los ojos mirando a todos lados sorprendido. Holy Blade sonriendo le dio la bienvenido.

Blade: Bienvenido al nuevo mundo amigo.

Aquel pony no fue el primero. Durante un tiempo se han ido encontrando mas nephalen encerrados en cristales donde Holy Blade los fue liberando.

Los nephalen liberados construyeron un pueblo donde vivir en paz y evitando los conflictos, a su vez que creaban caminos comerciales con otros pueblos.

Algunos habitantes les preocupaba que los nephalen se convirtieran en una amenaza en el futuro debido al gran poder de algunos. Aunque de momento el pueblo vivía en paz queriendo vivir en perfecta armonía.

Holy Blade finalmente volvía a su casa donde nada mas pasar por la puerta.

Blade: Cariño. Ya estoy en casa.

Se anunciaba el alicornio. En el cuarto principal estaba Pleasure Wish sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto cubierto de sabanas. Esta al oír la voz de Holy Blade sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Pleasure: Hola Blade querido. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Blade: Claro que si querida. Todo por estar con mi querida esposa en días así.

Respondía el alicornio confirmando que la diablesa era su esposa. El semental se sentó al lado de su esposa y ahí ambos se dieron un leve beso.

Blade: ¿Como esta nuestro hijo? Nuestro querido Alex Blade.

Pleasure: Estupendamente. Ahí le ves. Deseoso de verte.

Decía la yegua sonriendo mostrando el bulto entre sabanas, revelando que era un potrillo bebe durmiendo. Un alicornio de pelaje rojo y crines rubias corta. Con cuerno de alicornio normal como cola normal. Pero con alas de demonio, sin cuernos de demonio. Ojos azules.

La familia estaba feliz con su actual vida. Una vida que prometía prospera para ambos y su nuevo bebe.

¿Continuara?

 **Nota autor: De momento voy a dejar este fanfic en pausa ¿Lo continuare? Quien sabe. Quizás cuando mi amigo Xingmao avance algo mas en sus fanfics o como sea.**

 **De todos modos intentaré hacer otro fanfic de Holy Blade. Esta vez de forma independiente. Obviamente estarán los OCs de mis amigos y aquellos interesados.**

 **También** **quiero probar a hacer otros fanfics que tenía pensado hacer desde hace tiempo. Algo que quería hacer pero no pude hacerlo hasta ahora. Ya se verá.**


End file.
